And Then There Was Harry
by irat
Summary: Severus Snape muss sich um Harry Potter kümmern . Was passiert wenn er aufhört 'Potter' zu sehen und anfängt 'Harry' zu sehen ? Später SLASH Übersetzung der Story von Menecarkawan
1. Nette Dursleys?

And Then There Was Harry

von Menecarkawan

Übersetzer : irat

Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.

PS: bitte verzeiht meine Zeichensetzung. Das war schon immer ein Schwachpunkt von mir.

Originalstory: [link href=".net/s/2584010/1/And_Then_There_Was_Harry"].net/s/2584010/1/And_Then_There_Was_Harry[/link]

Kapitel 1

Nette Dursleys?

EINS

Es war spät in der Nacht und ein Junge, bekannt als Harry Potter, schlief in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg Nr.4. Das Bett war klein, aber Harry passte trotzdem noch gut hinein, da er klein für sein Alter war. Während er schlief bekam sein Gesicht einen gequälten Ausdruck; das einzige Zeichen, dass etwas in seinem Traum nicht stimmte.

Harry, musst du wissen, war ein Zauberer, der nach seinem 4. Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, über den Sommer nach Hause zurückgekommen war. Sein 4. Schuljahr hatte unter schlechten Bedingungen geendet; der schwarze Magier Voldemort war zu seinem Körper zurückgekehrt. Voldemort hatte versucht Harry zu töten, als dieser nur ein Jahr alt war, hatte aber versagt. Der Fluch war auf Voldemort zurückgefallen und ließ Voldemort in einer geisterähnlichen Form zurück, nicht tot aber auch nicht mehr lebendig. Die Ereignisse die Voldemort seinen Körper wiedergegeben hatten, plagten Harry in seinen Träumen und Gedanken. Das führt uns zurück zu Harry.

Er bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf; ein leises gepeinigtes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen.

"Nein, " sagte er im Schlaf. " Bitte nicht . Bitte. Ich werde nicht wegrennen. Ich werde nicht ... " Plötzlich begann sein ganzer Körper sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und trommelfellzerreißende, schmerzerfüllte Schreie füllten den kleinen Raum. Er wand sich heftig im Bett, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und die Lichter angingen.

Ein sehr dicker Mann mit fast keinen Hals, kleinen glänzenden Augen, dunklen Haaren und einem riesigen Schnurrbart stand, Harry ängstlich anschauend , da. Besagter Mann war Vernon Dursley, Harrys Onkel. Onkel Vernon näherte sich schnell dem Bett und packte Harrys Schultern, gerade als die Welle von gequälten Schreien aufhörte. Harry zuckte weiterhin, sein Atem kam in abgerissenen Atemzügen. Onkel Vernon schüttelte energisch Harrys Schultern.

"Wach auf, Junge!" rief er. Er wusste, dass man Menschen mit einem ernsthaften Trauma nicht schlafen lassen sollte. Das, und er war das erste Mal in seinem Leben um das Wohlergehen seines 15jährigen Neffen besorgt. Hinter ihm erschien eine große, knochige, blonde, pferdegesichtige Frau mit einem langen Hals.

"Was ist los, Vernon?" fragte sie ängstlich.

" Ich weiß nicht, Petunia!", schnappte Onkel Vernon. Petunia war Harrys Tante, die Schwester seiner Mutter, und der Grund warum Harry zu den Dursleys gegeben wurde, nachdem Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte.

Vernon schaute sich im Raum um und seine Augen blieben auf einer sehr aufmerksamen, wenn auch stillen, Schneeeule hängen, die in einem offenen Käfig auf Harrys Tisch saß .

"Vielleicht könnten wir einen Brief an seine Schule schicken, " schlug Onkel Vernon zögerlich vor.

"Denkst du das ist eine gute Idee, Vernon ?" , fragte Tante Petunia , die Eule skeptisch anschauend.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, drehte sich schnell um und kotzte auf den Boden neben seinem Bett. Er stöhnte laut auf und lag flach auf seinem Rücken. Er zitterte immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor.

" Bleib bei ihm ", sagte Onkel Vernon als er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Tante Petunia kam hinein und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

"Beeil dich, Vernon, " sagte sie leise. Onkel Vernon verließ den Raum und Tante Petunia lauschte als seine Fußtritte leiser wurden. Nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren, kehrte Onkel Vernon, einen Briefumschlag haltend, zurück.

"Jetzt hör mal zu Vogel, " sagte er drohend zur Eule.

Sie starrte ihn einfach kalt an.

"Ihr Name ist Hedwig, " sagte eine sehr müde Stimme vom Bett.

"Harry!" rief Tante Petunia aus. " Oh, Gott sei Dank, du bist wach!"

Harry war geschockt über die Sorge seiner Verwandten, hatte aber zuviel Schmerzen um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.

" Hedwig, also, "sagte Vernon schneidend . " Du musst diesen Brief zu der Schule bringen die Harry besucht. Wir wissen nicht was wir hier für ihn tun können."

Hedwig schrie entrüstet, nahm aber den Brief aus Onkel Vernons Hand. Sie warf Harry einen flüchtigen sorgenvollen Blickzu bevor sie aus dem Fenster flog.

"Harry, was ist passiert?" fragte Onkel Vernon. Als Harry nicht antwortete, schaute Onkel Vernon ihn genauer an. Harry war wieder eingeschlafen.

"Das ist jetzt seit er wieder hier ist jede Nacht passiert Vernon," sagte Tante Petunia beunruhigt. " Ich habe niemals jemanden so schreien gehört."

" Vielleicht können diese Zauberertypen, die er so mag, ihm helfen", antwortete Onkel Vernon. " Sie sollten besser. Dieser Lärm geht mir auf die Nerven." Die Härte seiner Wörter wurde durch die Sorge in seinen Augen besänftigt.

ZWEI

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf, sein ganzer Körper tat ihm von der letzten Nacht weh. Er setzte sich langsam auf und stöhnte als sein Körper gegen die Bewegung protestierte.

"Warum musst du mich so quälen, du schmieriger, schlangengesichtiger Bastard?" sagte er zu niemandem bestimmten. Er schaute über den Rand seines Bettes und entdeckte dass der Boden gesäubert worden war. Er stand vom Bett auf und zog sich vorsichtig an, bis sich seine Muskeln an die Bewegungen gewöhnt hatten. Harry versuchte gerade sich zu erinnern was in seinem Traum passiert war, als ein leichtes Klopfen an seiner Tür, seine Grübeleien unterbrach.

Er seufzte und öffnete die Tür. Tante Petunia stand auf der anderen Seite und schaute ihn nervös an.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute morgen Harry?", fragte sie freundlich.

Harry versuchte gar nicht seine Überraschung zu verbergen und seine Augenbrauen wölbte sich elegant über seine wunderschönen grünen Augen.

"Mir geht's gut, " sagte er in einem misstrauischem Ton. " Ich bin gleich unten um Frühstück zu machen."

„ Unsinn Harry, " antwortete Tante Petunia. " Frühstück ist schon fertig. Ich kam hoch um dich zu holen. "

Harry starrte seine pferdegesichtige Tante offen an. " Du bist hier hochgekommen um mir zu sagen dass ich Frühstück bekomme , dass ich nicht selbst gemacht habe ?" fragte er, während er versuchte mit seinem Gehirn zu erfassen was Tante Petunia gesagt hatte .

Tante Petunia seufzte. Es hörte sich fast reuevoll an. Fast.

"Warum kommst du nicht runter und isst etwas?" fragte sie. " Nachdem du gegessen hast, können wir reden. "

Harry sah verblüfft als Tante Petunia lächelte, sich umdrehte und die Treppen hinunterging.

"Sie hat mich angelächelt!" dachte Harry. " Was in Dreiteufelsnamen ist hier los?" Er löste sich aus seinen Gedanken und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Sobald Harry den Raum betrat, gab ihm Onkel Vernon eine heiße Tasse Tee.

" Du siehst blass aus", sagte er voller Sorge. " Setz dich und iss etwas von den Eiern, die deine Tante gemacht hat."

Harry musste sich zwingen sich zu bewegen und als er am Tisch saß, starrte er seine Tante und seinen Onkel ungläubig an. Tante Petunia stellte einen Teller mit dampfenden Essen vor ihn hin. Er aß aus Höflichkeit, obwohl ihm immer noch schlecht von dem Cruciatus der Nacht zuvor war. Sein Traum war sehr intensiv gewesen, aber an alles was er sich nun erinnern konnte, war der Schmerz. Er aß die Hälfte von dem was ihm gegeben worden war und legte dann seine Gabel nieder.

"Tut mir leid," sagte er leise. "Ich glaube nicht dass ich mehr essen kann."

"Bist du sicher, Harry?" fragte Tante Petunia, seinen Teller anschauend "Du hast kaum die Hälfte gegessen."

Harry schluckte einen sarkastischen Kommentar hinunter. "Ich schätze, ich könnte ein bisschen mehr essen, " sagte er unsicher . Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon waren wirklich nett zu ihm und er wollte es nicht ruinieren. Er zwang sich den Rest seines Frühstücks zu essen, dann lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück und versuchte es im Magen zu behalten.

Tante Petunia lächelte als er sich zurücklehnte und nahm seinen Teller, um ihn ins Spülbecken zu legen. Danach setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber hin.

Wir müssen reden, Harry," sagte sie sanft.

"Über was?" fragte Harry unsicher.

"Was ist gestern Nacht passiert? " fragte Onkel Vernon. „ Du hast so laut geschrieen, du

hättest Tote aufwecken können."

Harry schluckte schwer, und fragte sich wie er seiner Familie Voldemort erklären sollte.

"Ähhm," sagte er unsicher. "Erinnert ihr euch wie meine Eltern gestorben sind?"

Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon nickten langsam.

„Nun ", erzählte Harry weiter, „ der Zau… äh , ich meine , die Person , die sie tötete, möchte mich jetzt auch umbringen. Ich bin mit ihm durch meine Narbe verbunden. Wenn er irgendjemanden foltert, kann ich es auch fühlen. "

Tante Petunia and Onkel Vernon starrten ihn geschockt an.

"Du kannst fühlen, was auch immer er ihnen antut?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte.

„Seit wann geschieht das jetzt schon? , fragte Onkel Vernon.

" Ähhm ," sagte Harry . "Seit einiger Zeit schon. Größtenteils seit letztem Jahr. "

DREI

Nach der Unterhaltung über Voldemort, waren Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon viel freundlicher zu Harry. Harry hatte weiterhin Alpträume und Schmerzen, während der Nacht, aber jetzt waren ,wann immer er aufwachte, Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon da, die ihm ihre Unterstützung anboten . Es war komisch für ihn sie da zu haben, aber er war froh dass sie sich schließlich genug um ihn sorgten, um zu versuchen ihm zu helfen.

Drei Tage später kam Hedwig von Hogwarts mit einem Brief für Onkel Vernon. Harry war sich sicher, dass eine Explosion kommen würde . Aber keine kam.

Vernon öffnete den Brief, während Hedwig auf Harrys Schulter landete und neugierig zuschaute. Onkel Vernon sagte nichts dazu. Gerade als Vernon seinen Mund öffnete um zu sprechen, öffnete sich die Tür und Tante Petunia kam mit Harrys Cousin Dudley herein.

Dudley war sehr fett und sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, mit der Ausnahme, dass sein Haar blond war.

"Dad!" rief Dudley aus als er Harry sah, "Harrys Vogel sitzt auf seiner Schulter! " Er sah aus, als ob Weihnachten vorgeschoben worden wäre. Er hatte an seiner Privatschule Smeltings die Sommerschule besucht, da seine Noten sehr schlecht waren. Er nahm an, Harry würde Ärger bekommen.

Onkel Vernon schaute nicht einmal von dem Brief auf, den er las. "Das ist schön, Sohn ", sagte er abgelenkt.

"Mum, willst du nicht irgendetwas sagen?" beschwerte sich Dudley.

Tante Petunia ging an Harry vorbei und streichelte sanft Hedwigs Federn. "Sie ist ein reizender Vogel", sagte sie.

Dudley stand in der Tür, sein Gesicht rot vor Ärger. Harry lächelte ihn an und Dudley drehte sich um und stürmte die Treppe hoch.

reviews?


	2. Ist das Potters Eule?

And Then There Was Harry  
von Menecarkawan  
Übersetzer : irat  
Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.

Kapitel Zwei

Ist das Potters Eule?

EINS

Severus Snape arbeitete in seinem Zaubertränkelabor an ein paar Zaubertränkeexperimenten als Albus Dumbledore ihn zu einem Schachspiel aufforderte: Severus hatte niemals Albus seltsamen Timing verstanden, aber Schach mit dem alten Zauberer erwies sich immer als eine interessante Angelegenheit. Er räumte seine Gerätschaften auf und steckte sein Notizbuch in eine Tasche in der Innenseite seiner schwarzen Robe.

Severus war ein großer Mann, mit fahlerHaut, schulterlangem schwarzen Haar und schwarzen Augen. Er war nicht übermäßig dünn, aber er war auf keinen Fall übergewichtig. Die meisten Menschen konnten niemals sagen wie er aussah, da er immer lange, wogende schwarze Roben trug. Die Tatsache, dass er einen durchtrainierten Bauch hatte war etwas, dass er vor Hogwarts weiblicher Bevölkerung verstecken wollte. Er betrachtete sich selber nicht als attraktiv, aber er glaubte, dass er einen unleugbaren Sex-Appeal hatte.

Er war nun in seinen Privaträumen um sich für das Schachspiel gegen einen der besten Spieler Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Er hatte heute eine neue Strategie für Albus und dachte sich, dass er diesmal eine gute Chance hätte zu gewinnen.

Hinter ihm erschien ein großer Mann in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Besagter Mann war nackt und sehr gut aussehend. Er hatte blonde Haare, guausgebildete Muskeln und war nur etwas kleiner als Severus. Seine grauen Augen waren mit Lust gefüllt, als er Severus beim Aufräumen zuschaute.

"Wo gehst du hin, Severus?" fragte er.

"Albus hat mich zu einem Schachspiel eingeladen," erwiderte Severus schroff.

"Ich weiß nicht warum du dich mit ihm abgibst", sagte der Blonde. Er ging hinter Severus und legte seine Hände um die Taille des Slytherins.

Severus löste die Hände des Mannes von sich. "Ich weiß nicht warum du darauf bestehst mich zu foltern, Mike," sagte er säuerlich. Der blonde Mann war Mike Selveina. Er besuchte in seiner Schulzeit die Durmstrang Akademie und er irritierte Severus grenzenlos. Severus behielt ihn für eine Grund um sich... er war großartig im Bett. "Ich genieße es ab und zu mein Intellekt herausgefordert zu bekommen ."  
"Bin ich nicht stimulierend genug für dich?", fragte Mike spielerisch.

"Nein, bist du nicht " antwortete Severus ehrlich. Er drehte sich um und funkelte den leicht jüngeren Mann an. " Um Merlins Willen zieh ein paar Klamotten an." Er ging an Mike vorbei zur Tür. "Es könnte eine Weile dauern. Fühl dich frei zu gehen." Damit verließ er den Raum und ging mit seiner aufgebracht hinter sich bauschenden Robe hoch zu Albus` Büro.

Als er die Tür öffnete, fand er Albus die Hexenwoche lesend und an einer Tasse Tee nippend vor.

"Ah, Severus," sagte Albus enthusiastisch. "Ich begann mich zu wundern. Möchtest du etwas Tee?" , Albus war ein alter Zauberer mit funkelndem weißem Haar und zwinkernden blauen Augen. Sein Haar und sein Bart waren so lang, dass er beide in den Gürtel stecken könnte, wenn er sich danach fühlen würde. Heute trug er dunklepurpurne Roben mit kleinen leuchtenden Sternen überall darauf verteilt. Severus hatte den Geschmack des Mannes was Roben betraf nie verstanden, sagte aber nichts. "Nein," sagte Severus rundweg. "Ich bin hier um Schach zu spielen."

Albus gluckste leicht und legte seine Zeitschrift zur Seite. "Ganz recht!" sagte er fröhlich und setzte sich vor ein sehr ungewöhnliches Schachbrett. Dieses Schachbrett war in drei Etagen, jede kleiner als die vorherige, aufgeteilt. Es sah mehr wie eine verformte Statue als ein Schachbrett aus. Severus setzte sich Albus gegenüber hin und schaute das Schachbrett misstrauisch an.

"Was für eine Art Schachbrett ist das?" fragte er verdrossen.

Ich habe es einmal in einem Mugglefilm gesehen", sagte Albus fröhlich. "Ich glaube, er wurde Star Trek genannt. Ich sah es dort und wollte es schon immer mal ausprobieren.

Severus schüttelte ratlos seinen Kopf. Er würde diesen exzentrischen alten Mann niemals verstehen. " Wie wird das gespielt?" fragte er.

"Wir können die Regeln machen während wir spielen!" antwortete Albus unbekümmert. Er winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Spielfiguren ordneten sich von selbst auf dem Brett. Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde bis sich die beiden Männer auf Spielregeln einigen konnten die Sinn machten und begannen dann zu spielen. Severus dachte er hätte die Oberhand, bis Albus seine Königin nahm.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

Albus bewegte seine Hand abwinkend. "Erzähl mir von Mike," sagte er, anstatt zu antworten.

"Mike wird langsam der Fluch meiner Existenz ," erwiderte Severus trocken.

Albus gluckste. "Ich dachte Harry Potter wäre der Fluch deiner Existenz."

Severus stöhnte und funkelte Albus an. "Du bist nicht witzig," sagte er mit Abscheu.

"Natürlich nicht ," erwiderte Albus. "Ich habe niemals behauptet ich sei es."

"Nun, wie dem auch sei…" fing Severus an. Er hörte auf zu sprechen als eine große, schneeweiße Eule durch das Fenster und in das Zimmer flog. Sie ließ einen Brief in Albus Schoß fallen und flog dann im Zimmer aufgebracht weiter. "Ist das Potters Eule?" fragte Severus während er dem Vogel beim Fliegen zuschaute.

"Das ist sie," antwortete Albus. Seine Stimme war plötzlich ernst, als seine Augen den Brief überflogen.

"Was steht da, Albus?" fragte Severus.

"Es scheint, dass unser junger Mr. Potter in Gefahr ist," erwiderte Albus.

"Das ist überraschend," sagte Severus sarkastisch.

Albus ignorierte ihn. "Sein Onkel behauptet, dass Harry Schmerzen hat und sie wissen nicht was die Ursache isr. Er besteht darauf, dass jemand kommt um zu helfen."

"Er reagiert wahrscheinlich über."

"Ich glaube nicht." Albus stand von seinem Platz auf und schritt hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte einen neuen Bogen Pergament heraus und kritzelte eine Antwort darauf.

Er rollte es zusammen und gab es Potters Eule. "Bring das zurück zu Harrys Onkel," sagte er dem Vogel, während er ihre Federn sanft streichelte. "Harry wird es bald besser gehen, keine Sorge."

Potters Eule schuhute als sie aus dem Fenster flog.

Albus drehte sich um und schaute Severus nachdenklich an.

Severus mochte diesen Blick gar nicht. Er hatte ihn zuvor gesehen und er wusste was Albus sagen würde. "Nein, Albus," sagte er ernst. "Ich weigere mich meinen friedvollen Sommer durch dieses Kind stören zu lassen."

"Oh, komm schon, Severus," sagte Albus abwinkend. "Es ist keine so aufwendige Aufgabe. Alles was du tun musst ist hinzugehen und nach ihm zu sehen. Du wirst dort nicht länger als 20 Minuten sein.

"Das werden 20 Minuten zuviel sein," sagte Severus frostig. Er warf Albus einen kalten Blick zu obwohl er wusste , dass es keine Wirkung haben würde.

"Er braucht Hilfe, Severus," sagte Albus, sich plötzlich streng anhörend. "Ich bitte dich nicht zu gehen. Ich sage dir, dass du der Einzige bist der ihm helfen kann. Du gehst morgen. Ich sagte ihnen bereits dass sie dich erwarten können."

Severus stöhnte und stand auf. Er wunderte sich wie er sich von Albus immer wieder überreden lassen konnte. Er ging zur Tür und ging sicher sie auf seinem Weg nach draußen zuzuschlagen. Er konnte Albus durch das dicke Holz lachen hören.

Er stürmte wütend in seine Räume zurück und fing an Zaubertränke an seinen Gürtel zu packen. Wer wusste schon in was sich Potter dieses Mal hineinmanövriert hatte? Das freche Balg suchte immer nach Wegen um noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen als es schon bekam. 'Ich hoffe er erwartet nicht das Gleiche von mir,' dachte Severus, als er den Gürtel vorsichtig auf den Tisch legte. 'Ich werde tun weswegen Albus mich dorthin schickt und dann gehe ich. Ich fasse es nicht, dass er in meinen Sommer einfällt !'

"Stimmt was nicht, Severus?" fragte Mike als er aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

"Was machst du denn noch hier?" fragte Severus gereizt. "Ich dachte du wärst gegangen."

"Du möchtest dass ich gehe?" fragte Mike gespielt gekränkt.

Severus drehte sich frustriert um und merkte wie seine Kinnlade hinunterfiel. Mike trug Lederhosen, ein schwarzes ,mit Spikes versehenes, Hundehalsband und mit Spike versehene Bänder um seine Handgelenke. Severus fühlte seinen Entschluss Mike loszuwerden in Lust untergehen. Er durchquerte den Raum und zog Mike in einen sengenden Kuss, während sich seine Hände über das feste Hinterteil des Blonden bewegten. Er zog Mike ins Schlafzimmer und stieß ihn unsanft aufs Bett  
Mike schnurrte leise als er Severus zusah, wie er seine Robe auszog um die körpergerechten schwarzen Jeans und Buttondown darunter zu enthüllen. Severus kniete über Mike und begann ihn grob zu küssen. Er bewegte sich an Mikes Körper weiter hinunter und biss die Nippel hart und entlockte damit dem jungen Mann ein Stöhnen.

"Severus," japste Mike als Severus Mikes Hose runterriss.

"Was?" fragte Severus mit einer Stimme voller Lust.

"Oh, bitte schnell," flehte Mike.

Nach ihrem kurzem Quickie, brach Severus erschöpft auf seinem Liebhaber zusammen.

"Ich liebe dich, Severus, " sagte Mike müde. "Du weißt das, nicht wahr?"

"Hmm, " erwiderte Severus und rollte sich auf die Seite. "Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen. Albus schickt mich um nach einem der unerträglichen Bälger zu schauen."

"Oh," sagte Mike und hörte sich dabei enttäuscht an. "Dann gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, " erwiderte Severus und schloss seine Augen.

ZWEI

Am nächsten Morgen war Severus schlechter Laune. Mike war an diesem Morgen hinausgestürmt, nachdem er behauptet hatte, dass Severus ihn nicht schätzen wüde. Er hatte Recht, aber es half Severus' Stimmung trotzdem nicht. Er war aufgebracht, dass er nach Potter sehen sollte , als ob er ein Kindermädchen oder so was ähnlich irrwitziges wäre und nun war sein 'fester Freund` verärgert, nicht dass er nicht versuchte Mike loszuwerden , aber das war nicht der Punkt . Er wollte die Beziehung nach seinen Vorstellungen beende , nicht dass man es "Beziehung" nennen könnte.

Etwa um 10 Uhr früh apparierte er zu einer Autovermietung in der Nähe von Potters Zuhause und mietete ein kleines Familienauto. Er hasste Autofahren leidenschaftlich, aber er wollte für alles vorbereitet sein. Als er beim Ligusterweg Nr.4 ankam, sah er Potter aus dessen Zimmerfenster hinausschauen. Er schien überrascht zu sein ein Auto in die Einfahrt fahren zu sehen. Der Vorhang fiel vor das Fenster zurück und Severus ärgerte sich als er den Jungen anschaute. Er sah absolut gesund aus.

Er parkte das Auto und ging in seiner Mugglekleidung, in der er sich albern vorkam, zur Tür. Er klopfte und bewegte seine Finger ungeduldig, während er darauf wartete, dass jemand öffnete. Die Tür ging auf und Severus stand einer hässlichen blonden Frau gegenüber.

"Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte sie mit demselben starken Surreyakzent wie Potters.

"Ich bin wegen einem Anliegen, dass im Namen von Harry Potter gemacht wurde hier," antwortete Severus frostig.

"Oh, sie müssen sein Lehrer sein," antwortete die Frau und machte ihm den Weg frei.

"Kommen Sie herein."

Severus trat über die Türschwelle und schaute sich in dem wunderliche Domizil des Jungen-der-lebt um. Hinter der Tür war eine Treppe, links eine Küch und rechts war das Wohnzimmer. Severus konnte ein Treibhaus erkennen als er die Küche passierte .

"Ist Potter hier? " fragte er frostig.

"Oh, natürlich ist er da, " antwortete die Frau ein bisschen unsicher . "Nehmen sie doch im Wohnzimmer Platz während ich ihn hole."

Severus setzte sich auf das mit Blumen gemusterte Sofa und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Potter runterkommen würde so dass er ihn befragen und dann gehen könnte.

"Sir!" rief die Frau von oben.

Severus stöhnte frustriert. Potter war mit Absicht schwierig, da war er sich sicher.

"Sir, bitte helfen sie mir!" rief die Frau wieder. Sie hatte ein Hauch Panik in ihrer Stimme.

Severus stand auf und rannte die Treppe hoch, während er sich über den Grund ihrer Verzweiflung wunderte.

Als er den Raum in dem sie war erreichte, wurde er mit einer unerwarteten Szenerie konfrontiert.

Potter krümmte sich ächzend vor Schmerz auf dem Boden. Er fiel auf die Seite und schien verzweifelt zu versuchen nicht zu schreien.

Obwohl Potter nicht schrie, erkannte Severus den Cruciatus Fluch wenn er ihn sah. Er verstand nicht wie es möglich war, aber er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht die richtigen Tränke mitgebracht hatte um zu helfen. Er hob Potter vom Boden auf und legte ihn auf das kleine Bett im Raum.

"Sie müssen bei ihm bleiben, " sagte er zur Frau.

"Wo gehen Sie hin? " fragte sie. "Ich dachte sie wären gekommen um zu helfen!"

"Das bin ich auch, aber ich muss einen Trank für ihn holen. Ich habe ihn nicht dabei. Ich werde nicht länger als 10 Minuten weg sein."

Die Frau nickte und schaute ihm nach, als er die Treppe hinunter rannte.

Severus hastete zum Apparationspunkt, drei Blocks von Potters Haus entfernt und apparierte nach Hogsmeade. Er rannte den Weg zum Schloss hoch und hinunter zu seinen privaten Räumen. Er ging in sein Büro, öffnete mit einem gemurmeltem Zauberspruch ("Aperire" ) einen kleinen Schrank, und nahm ein winziges Fläschchen metallicblauen Zaubertranks heraus. Er hatte den Schrank schon beinahe zugemacht, entschied dann aber nur für den Fall der Fälle drei zusätzliche Fläschchen des Tranks mitzunehmen. Er schloss den Schrank wieder zu, rannte zurück nach Hogsmeade und apparierte wieder nach Little Whinging. Als er das Haus wieder betrat fand er die Frau immer noch an Potters Bett sitzend, einen Eimer an ihrer Seite.

"Oh, Gott sei Dank," sagte sie, als sie ihn die Treppe hochkommen sah . "Ich dachte schon fast Sie würden nicht zurückkommen."

"Ich sagte Ihnen ich würde zurückkommen, antwortete Severus verärgert. "Ich breche mein Wort nie und nun gehen Sie zur Seite." Er schob die Frau nahezu aus dem Weg und setzte sich neben Potter aufs Bett. Potter war blass, verschwitzt und zitterte leicht und sein Atem kam ein wenig mühsam. Severus war zufrieden als er bemerkte, dass der Junge bei Bewusstsein war.

"Kannst du dich bewegen, Potter?" fragte er .

"Ich denke schon, "sagte Potter schwach während er sich bemühte aufzusitzen. Severus legte seinen Arm unterhalb Potters Rücken und half ihm sich aufzusetzen. Er holte eine der Fläschchen heraus und zog den Korken heraus.

"Trink diesen Trank, Potter," sagte er und hielt den Trank an Potters Mund.

Potter zuckte davon zurück. "Was ist es?" fragte er.

Severus fühlte Woge voller Ärger ihn ihm aufwallen. "Es ist Gift, " erwiderte er.

Potter schaute ihn an, als wäre ihm ein neuer Kopf gewachsen.

Severus gluckste beinahe, aber nicht ganz. " Es wird gegen deinen Schmerz helfen, Potter," sagte er kalt. " Außer du würdest lieber leiden. Egal was du tust ich denke ich kann mit deiner Wahl leben."

Potter versuchte finster dreinzuschauen aber der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht machte den  
Ausdruck absolut lächerlich. Er schluckte den Zaubertrank und legte sich zurück aufs Bett.

"Ich werde mit deinem Vormund reden, Potter sagte Severus.

"Sie ist meine Tante," sagte Potter abwesend.

"Mit deiner Tante dann," korrigierte Severus. "Versuch einfach zu schlafen." Er stand auf und ging mit Potters Tante aus dem Raum. Er lehnte die Tür nur an, da er sich nicht sicher war wie Potter auf den Trank reagieren würde.

"Wie heißen sie Frau?, " fragte Severus als sie im Flur standen.

"Petunia," erwiderte die Frau nervös.

"Also gut," sagte Severus "Ich möchte gerne wissen wie lang das jetzt schon passiert."

"Das ist das erste Mal das es am Tag passierte," sagte Petunia. " Normalerweise passiert es wenn er schläft. Er wacht so laut schreiend auf dass er die Toten auferwecken könnte."

"Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet," sagte Severus verärgert.

"Es passiert seit er für den Sommer nach Hause gekommen ist," sagte Petunia schnell.

Severus rechnete im Kopf. Das bedeutete dass Potter die letzten 3 Wochen jede Nacht unter dem Cruciatus gelitten hatte und nichts gesagt hatte. Er würde noch immer alleine leiden wenn seine Familie es nicht für angebracht gehalten hätte, Albus wegen des Problems zu kontaktieren. Was stimmte nicht mit Potter, dass er nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte als es offensichtlich war, dass er Hilfe benötigte? Er litt an einem Überfluss von idiotischer Gryffindorselbstlosigkeit. Severus hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen.

"Was passiert mit ihm?" fragte Petunia und ihre Sorge spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.

"Es ist ein Fluch," erwiderte Severus.

Petunia schaute ängstlich. "Heißt das nicht, dass hier in der Gegend ein böser Zauberer ist?" fragte sie.

"Nein," antwortete Severus. "Potter ist durch seine Narbe mit dem Dunklen Lord magisch verbunden."

"Dunkler Lord?" fragte Petunia und sah noch verängstigter aus.

"Er hat es Ihnen nicht erklärt?" fragte Severus.

"Er sagte irgendwas über einen Mann namens Voldemort," erwiderte Petunia.

Severus war für einen Moment von ihr beeindruckt, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht wusste wie gefährlich der Dunkle Lord war.

"Er ist der Dunkle Lord," sagte er kurz angebunden. "Der Fluch wird Cruciatus genannt."

"Was bedeutet das?" fragte Petunia.

Severus seufzte und fand sich damit ab dieser Frau die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu erklären.

"Es gibt 3 Flüche in der Zaubererwelt die absolut verboten sind. Der Gebrauch würde Ihnen eine sofortige lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe einbringen. Deshalb werden sie auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche genannt. Der Erste wird Imperio genannt. Es kommt vom Lateinischen, imperito, was 'die Befehlsgewalt haben' bedeutet. Dieser Fluch erlaubt demjenigen der den Fluch ausspricht in kompletter Kontrolle der Aktivitäten seines Opfers zu sein. Der zweite Fluch wird Avada Kedavra genannt, was einer antiken Sprache , dem Aramäischen , entnommen wurde . Es ist der tödliche Fluch der benutzt wurde um Potters Eltern umzubringen. Der letzte Fluch, der der Ihren Neffen zusetzt, heißt Cruciatus. Es kommt vom lateinischen, crucio, was 'foltern oder ´quälen' bedeutet. Es verursacht starke Schmerzen schlimmer als Sie sich jemals vorstellen können. "

"Aber wie kann er das, nur wegen seiner Narbe fühlen?" fragte Petunia verwirrt.

Severus seufzte noch einmal. Er hasste es sich mit Muggeln abzugeben. "Avada Kedavra ist der Fluch der Potters Narbe verursachte. Er ist die einzige bekannte Person die jemals diesen Fluch überlebte. Unglücklicherweise formte der misslungene Fluch eine Verbindung zwischen Potter und dem Dunklen Lord. Jedesmal wenn der Dunkle Lord jemanden mit dem Crucio verflucht, fühlt es Potter wegen seiner Narbe als wäre er das Opfer.

"Wieso brachte dieser Voldemort überhaupt Harrys Eltern um?" fragte Petunia, ihre Augen trübten sich leicht.

"Er wollte Potter töten," antwortete Severus . "Lily und James starben um ihn zu beschützen."

"Aber wieso wollte er Harry töten?"

"Das weiß niemand," sagte Severus. Außer Albus, und er erzählt es niemandem, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Also der Trank den Sie ihm gegeben haben wird es aufhalten?" fragte Petunia.

"Nein. Es war nur ein Trank um die Nachwirkungen des Crucio zunichte zu machen . Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch um es vollständig aufzuhalten. Ich denke es wird das Beste sein wenn Potter mit mir kommt."

"Oh nein," beschwerte sich Petunia. "Wir fingen doch gerade erst an ihn kennen zulernen."

Severus hob seine Augenbraue. "Sie leben seit 14 Jahren mit ihm," sagte er trocken.

"Ich fürchte wir waren nicht sehr nett zu ihm" erwiderte Petunia .

" Erklären Sie," verlangte Severus.

"Vielleicht möchten Sie mit mir eine Tasse Tee trinken?" fragte Petunia. Die Zwei gingen hinunter in die Küche und Petunia stellte einen Kessel auf den Herd um Wasser zu kochen.

Severus hörte aufmerksam zu als sie ihm Potter Lebensgeschichte erzählte.

Er konnte es nicht glauben als sie ihm erzählte, dass Potters Zimmer ein Schrank gewesen war. Er fühlt wie Wut in seinem Brustkorb hochstieg und musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass er den Jungen auch nicht besser behandelt hatte, aber das half auch nicht, da er nicht mit dem Jungen verwandt war. Als sie fertig war ihm über Potters Kindheit zu erzählen, sagte Severus, "Ich möchte den Schrank sehen."

Petunia nickte ernst und führte ihn in die Eingangshalle. Dort war eine Tür unter der Treppe, die sie öffnete. Severus lugte hinein und sah das der Raum winzig war. Er konnte nicht fassen dass Potter die ersten 10 Jahre seiner Kindheit mit diesen Leuten, weggesperrt in einem kleinen Schrank verbracht hatte. Es war kein Wunder, dass der Junge kleiner war als die anderen Jungs seines Alters.

"Ich habe genug davon gehört," sagte er kalt. Petunia weinte nun offen.

"Ich habe darüber niemals als Misshandlung gedacht," sagte sie. "Vernon sagte es würde die Magie aus ihm ausbläuen und ihn normal machen."

"Idiotischer Muggel!" schnappte Severus. "Man kann die Magie nicht aus jemanden ausbläuen! Entweder man hat sie oder man hat sie nicht!" Er deutete die Treppen hoch als er sprach. "Dieses Kind rettete wahrscheinlich euer wertloses Leben in der Nacht , als seine Eltern starben und sieh was für ein Dankeschön er von euch bekam! Ich nehme ihn mit mir und ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen wenn ihr ihn je wieder seht !" Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppe zu Potters Raum hoch.

Potter lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf dem Bett .

Severus ging hinein und durchquerte leise den Raum um Potter aufzuwecken. Zu seiner Überraschung fing Potter an mit ihm zu sprechen.

"War klar dass sie Sie schicken würden," sagte er. "Sie wussten ich würde möglicherweise einen Zaubertrank oder sowas brauchen."

"Ja nun," sagte Severus. "Du hast eine Art Poppys Trankvorräte zu dezimieren." Er konnte nicht fassen dass er gerade einen Witz mit Potter gerissen hatte.

"Wissen Sie Mum und Dad starben wegen mir," sagte Potter ruhig.

"Das ist Unsinn ," sagte Severus scharf.

"Nein, ist es nicht," erwiderte Potter. "Das Letzte was Mum sagte war 'Nicht Harry, bitte nicht , nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle.` "

"Worüber redest du, Potter?" fragte Severus . Wie konnte der Junge sich daran erinnern was seine Mutter in ihren letzten Momenten gesagt hatte? Er war erst ein Jahr alt gewesen!

"Ich erinnere mich," sagte Potter. "Ich höre es immer, wenn ein Dementor zu nahe kommt."

Severus schluckte und kam näher an das Bett. "Sind deine Sachen gepackt?" fragte er.

Potter nickte leicht. "Ich habe sie vorher gepackt , als der Brief kam. Ich dachte mir ihr würdet mich zurück in Hogwarts haben wollen."

Severus schaute sich um und sah Potters Koffer und Zauberstab im Raum. Auf dem Tisch saß seine Eule still in ihrem Käfig und schaute kritisch zu. Severus hob den Koffer hoch und brachte ihn zum Auto. Er ging für die Eule und dann wegen Potter zurück. Er hob Potter vom Bett hoch und machte sich wegen dem Gewicht des Jungen ein wenig Sorgen.

"Hast du nicht gegessen , Potter?" fragte er verstimmt. Das letzte was er brauchte war herauszufinden, dass Potter eine Essstörung hatte.

"Ich kann nichts unten behalten," antwortete Potter. "Der Schmerz macht meinen Magen empfindlichl."

"Ah, Ich verstehe," erwiderte Severus und trat sich selbst, da er sich an diese besondere Nebenwirkung des Crucios nicht erinnert hatte .

" Sie werden ihn uns schreiben lassen, oder?" fragte Petunia, als er auf seinem Weg zum Wagen an ihr vorbeiging.

"Wenn er es wünscht," erwiderte Severus. Er öffnete die Tür, setzte Potter sanft auf dem Rücksitz und platzierte den stärksten Schutzzauber den er kannte auf den Jungen, bevor er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte.

Potter verschlief den größten Teil der Zugfahrt zurück nach Hogwarts und Poppy bestand darauf ihn im Krankenflügel zu behalten bis er kräftig genug war, um sein Problem zu erklären. Severus glaubte nicht, dass das in nächster Zeit passieren würde.

* * *

reviews?

Danke an Shereon , Little Lion , Zauberlehrling , caringangel für eure reviews

Padme; Minnilein: menecarkawan antwortete auf eine review, dass sie genug hatte von dem Konzept in dem Harry immer halb zu Tode geschlagen wird und deshalb das andere Extrem gewählt hat. Aber warum sie die Story nach dem angesezt hat weiß ich auch nicht . und auch an euch ein danke für eure reviews.


	3. Ein Spaziergang

And Then There Was Harry  
von Menecarkawan  
Übersetzer : irat  
Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.  
PS: bitte verzeiht meine Zeichensetzung. Das war schon immer ein Schwachpunkt von mir.

Kapitel Drei

Ein Spaziergang mit dem Jungen-der-lebt

Eins

Als Harry aufwachte, schien helles Licht in sein Gesicht. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass er in einer Krankenstation war, umgeben von weiß. Er erkannte sofort Hogwarts Krankenflügel. Er stöhnte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. 'Schule hat nicht einmal angefangen und ich bin schon im Krankenflügel', dachte er verärgert. Er setzte sich auf und war überrascht, dass er keinerlei Schmerzen hatte. Sein Magen hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt, aber es war nicht so schlimm wie an den vorherigen Tagen. Er nahm an, dass das wegen Snapes Zaubertrank war.

Harry war nicht allzu überrascht, dass Dumbledore Snape geschickt hatte, um ihn von seinen Alpträumen zu 'retten', obwohl er sehr stark bezweifelte, dass Onkel Vernon sie so in seinem Brief beschrieben hatte. Dumbledore hatte einen verschrobenen Sinn für Sicherheit und er schien immer zu denken, dass Snape irgendwie helfen könnte. Harry und Snape waren so verschieden, dass Harry der Meinung war, dass es unmöglich sei, dass sie jemals miteinander klar kommen würden. Es war, als ob man versuchen würde Wasser und Öl zu mischen.

Harry verbannte die Gedanken über Snape aus seinem Kopf und schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand. Er erkannte, dass er einen Hogwartspyjama trug und entschied einen kleinen Umweg zum Gryffindorturm zu machen um ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu holen, bevor er einen langen Spaziergang auf dem Schulgelände machte. Vielleicht könnte er hinunter zum See gehen und dem Riesenkraken ein wenig beim planschen zusehen. Gerade als er aufstand, betrat Madame Pomfrey den Raum. Harry hatte gehofft sie vermeiden zu können.

"Was denkst du was du da tust junger Mann?," sagte Madame Pomfrey energisch.

„Spazieren gehen?" schlug Harry sarkastisch vor.

"Ich denke nicht," sagte Madame Pomfrey. Sie ging entschlossen zu ihm, drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu. Sie war eine kleine Frau, deren Kopf von einer weißen Kappe bedeckt war. Sie trug weiße Roben und sie bemutterte ihn.

"Mir gehts gut, Madame Pomfrey," sagte Harry.

"Sag mir ja nicht ob es dir gut geht oder nicht," schimpfte Madame Pomfrey. "Ich bin hier die Heilerin oder nicht?"

Harry seufzte und blieb ruhig sitzen. "Ich schätze wenn sie es so sehen", murmelte er.

Sie untersuchte ihn und richtete sich auf. "Dir geht es gut," sagte sie.

Harry lächelte sie selbstzufrieden an.

"Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt schon lange Spaziergänge machen solltest," redete sie weiter.

"Ich kann nicht für den Rest des Sommers im Krankenflügel bleiben," beschwerte sich Harry.  
"Ich muss die Sonne und den Wind fühlen. Ich war seit drei Wochen nicht mehr draußen! Bitte, nur ein kurzer Spaziergang, und dann werde ich mich so lange ausruhen wie sie möchten."

Madame Pomfrey seufzte schwer. "Na, gut," sagte sie widerwillig. "Aber Professor Snape begleitet dich."

Harry seufzte hörbar.

"Ich weiß, ihr versteht euch nicht besonders, aber er ist die einzige verfügbare Person."

"Kann ich nicht alleine gehen?"

"Du wirst nirgendwohin alleine hingehen." Madame Pomfrey fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen. "Wenn er dich nicht begleitet, dann gehst du auch nicht."

Harry seufzte und fand sich damit ab seinen Nachmittag mit seinem meistgehassten Professor zu verbringen. "Ja Ma'am," sagt er.

"Ich gehe dann und hole Professor Snape." Madame Pomfrey ging schnell in ihr Büro.

Harry konnte sich Snape's Gesicht gut vorstellen wenn Pomfrey ihm sagen würde, dass Harry spazieren gehen wollte und dafür einen Babysitter brauchte. Er stöhnte bei dem Gedanken.

"Er ist auf dem Weg," rief Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro.

"Ja Ma'am," sagte Harry unglücklich.

ZWEI

Severus hatte einen guten Tag. Mike war letzte Nacht zurückgekommen und hatte gesagt, dass er hastig gehandelt habe, als er zuvor gegangen war. Sie hatten überwältigenden Versöhnungssex gehabt und dann hatte Severus die Schlüsselzutat die er bei einem experimentellen Zaubertrank suchte entdeckt. Nun saß er lesend, und an einer Tasse heißen starken Tee nippend vor dem Kamin.

Das Feuer sprühte, färbte sich kurz grün, und dann erschien Poppy's Kopf aus dem Boden.

"Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Severus?" fragte sie höflich.

Severus senkte sein Buch und richtete einen frostigen Blick auf die mollige Heilerin.

"Was willst du, Poppy?" fragte er ungeduldig. "Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich entspanne heute, eine Tätigkeit die ich selten genieße."

"Ich hasse es dich zu belästigen, Severus," sagte Poppy, sah aber nicht so aus als ob sie es auch meinte, "Aber der junge Mr. Potter wird unruhig."

"Er ist kaum ein Tag in deiner Obhut!" schnappte Severus.

"Ich weiß das, Severus," erwiderte Poppy, die nun auch begann ärgerlich zu werden . "Er sagt, er sei seit drei Wochen nicht mehr draußen gewesen. Er war sehr entschlossen in seinem Wunsch rauszugehen und ich denke es würde dem Jungen gut tun etwas Sonne abzubekommen."

"Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"ich möchte dass du ihn begleitest."

"Warum?" Severus fing an sich zu wünschen, dass er Potter bei seinen Verwandten gelassen hätte um allein zu leiden. Er war nicht mal ein Tag in Hogwarts und schon störte er Severus' Zurückgezogenheit.

"In dem Falle dass ihm etwas passiert," erwiderte Poppy als ob das offensichtlich sein sollte.

Tatsächlich war es für Severus offensichtlich, aber er wollte seine Räume nicht verlassen.  
Er verstand nicht, warum die Frau ihn zwang Zeit mit dem Gör zu verbringen.

"Was wäre wenn er da draußen eine Vision hätte?" redete Poppy weiter und ignorierte Severus wütenden Blick wozu nur sie und Albus fähig waren. "Er könnte ohnmächtig werden und wir würden ihn stunden –oder sogar tagelang nicht finden. Wie würde dass dein Gewissen belasten wenn du dich zurückerinnerst und weißt du hattest die Chance ihn zu begleiten und zu beschützen aber du sie nicht wahrnahmst?"

Severus stellte sich einen ohnmächtigen Potter am Waldrand und mit Schmerzen vor. Er grinste. Dann dachte er an die Folgen sollte dies passieren. Albus würde von ihm nicht begeistert sein. Außerdem könnte Potter von einem wilden Biest gefunden und in den Wald verschleppt werden, ohne Hoffnung jemals wieder ein menschliches Wesen zu sehen. Der Dunkle Lord würde keinen echten Gegner haben und die Welt übernehmen und würde dann Severus als den Verräter umbringen der er war. Verflucht sei Poppy dass sie ihn so sehr zum Denken gebracht hatte.

Er seufzte ergeben und rieb seinen Nasenrücken. "Na gut, Poppy, " sagte er. "Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Severus legte sein Buch auf den Kaffeetisch, stand auf und nahm noch einen letzten Schluck von seinem Tee.

Mike betrat den Raum und warf Severus einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

"Wo gehst du hin, Severus?" fragte er. Er war gutgelaunt und es begann Severus zu nerven. Mike wurde immer sehr redselig wenn er gut gelaunt war. Severus hasste Geschwätz.

"Ich muss einen Schüler auf einem Spaziergang begleiten," erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden.

"Potter?" fragte Mike.

Severus schaute ihn an als ob er dämlich wäre. "Sind andere Schüler hier?" fragte er und hob seine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

"Nein," erwiderte Mike, unberührt von Severus' kaltem Tonfall. "Warum musst du ihn begleiten? Er kennst sich aus oder nicht?"

"Falls er während dem Spaziergang zusammenbrechen sollte." Er lief eilig zur Tür und drehte sich um als er diese erreicht hatte . "Nein, du kannst mich nicht begleiten. Ich werde später zurückkehren." Damit schloss er die Tür.

DREI

Harry schaute die Kleidung die man ihm gebracht hatte voller Abscheu an. Snape hatte ihn niemals ohne seine Schulroben gesehen und Harry glaubte nicht, dass Dudley's alte Kleidung einen guten Eindruck machen würde. Nicht dass es ihn wirklich kümmerte was Snape dachte, aber er wollte nicht dass jemand ihn in Dudley's alten Klamotten sah.

"Madame Pomfrey?" fragte er höflich.

"Ja mein Lieber?" fragte Madame Pomfrey ohne sich von dem Schrank abzuwenden in dem sie herumsuchte.

"Könnten Sie diese Kleidungsstücke bitte ein wenig für mich schrumpfen?"

Madame Pomfrey drehte sich mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. "Wieso machst du es nicht selber?" fragte sie.

"Nun," sagte Harry. "Rein theoretisch habe ich noch immer Sommerferien so dass es mir nicht erlaubt ist Magie zu benutzen. "

Madame Pomfrey lächelte freundlich. "Ich denke das kann ich tun" stimmte sie ihm zu. Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab und ließ Harry's Kleidung passend werden. Sie sahen ziemlich gut aus, nun da sie passten. Tante Petunia bestand immer darauf, dass Dudley die besten Designerklamotten trug.

" Wenn ich dich fragen darf," Madame Pomfrey sagte vorsichtig. "Wieso sind alle deine Klamotten so groß?"

Harry fühlte wie er rot wurde. "Oh," sagte er, "meine Tante und mein Onkel haben nicht wirklich genug Geld um es für mich auszugeben also bekomme ich die alten Klamotten meines Cousins."

"Ist er sehr viel älter als du?," fragte Madame Pomfrey als sie sich wieder dem Schrank zuwandte.

"Ähm," sagte Harry und wünschte die Schamesröte weg. "Nur ein paar Monate."

Madame Pomfrey drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und beäugte die Klamotten skeptisch. "Ich schätze das macht Sinn," sagte sie , hörte sich aber nicht so an als ob sie so was denken würde.

Harry setzte sich, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen ….

VIER

Severus war überaus verärgert dass er gezwungen war Potter babyzusitten, als ob der Bengel erst 5 Jahre alt wäre oder ähnlicher Quatsch. Er ging eilig und seine Roben wehten hinter ihm als ob sie zur Untermalung seiner Verärgerung geschaffen wären.

Er rauschte in den Krankenflügel und stoppte abrupt. Potter saß vorübergebeugt auf der Kante seines Bettes und band seine Schuhe. Severus wartete ungeduldig auf den Jungen und klopfte mit seinem Fuß hörbar auf den Fliesenboden.

Potter richtete sich langsam auf um Severus neugierig anzuschauen. Er drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu, stand auf und streckte seine Arme langsam über seinen Kopf. Severus bemerkte, dass Potter Muggle Designerjeans und einen smaragdgrünen Pullover trug. Er fühlte wie sich seine Verärgerung steigerte.

"Beeil dich, Potter," meinte er. "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit um dich um das Schloss zu begleiten."

Potter seufzte und ging zu ihm. "Ich bin fertig," sagte er einfach. Er ging an Severus vorbei, und ging, eine langsame Gangart einschlagend, aus dem Schloss. Die beiden spazierten stumm bis sie am Gras, nahe dem See angekommen waren.

"Warum," fragte Severus verärgert, "gehen wir so langsam?"

Potter drehte sich zu ihm um und neigte seinen Kopf nach hinten um Severus in die Augen zu schauen. "Ich war es nicht, der wollte dass sie mich begleiten," sagte Potter sachlich. "Das war Madame Pomfrey's Idee. Alles was ich gerade tun möchte ist spazieren gehen und die Sonne und den Wind genießen ohne mir über irgendetwas anderes Sorgen zu machen. Ich war seit fast drei Wochen nicht draußen. Können sie mir nicht diese kleine Freude gönnen?"

Severus schaute den Jungen leicht überrascht an. Potter hörte sich in keinster Weise aufgebracht oder verärgert an. Er erklärte einfach die Dinge mit einer ruhigen Stimme die nichts als Müdigkeit porträtierte. Severus streckte einfach seine Hand aus um anzuzeigen, dass Potter seinen Spaziergang fortsetzen sollte und folgte dem Jungen still.

Potter ging einmal mehr langsam, schaute sich um als ob er das Schulgelände niemals zuvor gesehen hätte. Endlich bewegte er sich an den Rand des Sees, stand stumm und schaute über das Wasser mit etwas, das Zufriedenheit zu sein schien. Er lächelte wehmütig, neigte seinen Kopf nach hinten, schloss seine Augen und hielt seine Arme leicht von seinem Körper weg.

Severus dachte dass der Junge vielleicht in einen Trance gefallen war und näherte sich ihm.

"Was machst du, Potter?" fragte er.

Potter bewegte sich nicht. "Schh," sagte er. "Können sie das hören?"

Severus lauschte aber hörte nichts. "Nein," sagte er trocken.

Potter bewegte sich noch immer nicht. "Horchen sie," sagte er und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Haben sie niemals zuvor darauf gehört?"

Severus starrte. Lauschen auf was? "Worüber redest du, Potter?" fragte er und wurde wieder mal wütend auf den Jungen.

"Sind Sie niemals nur still dagestanden und haben gelauscht ?" fragte Potter und bewegte sich endlich. Er drehte sich um und hielt Severus mit einem Blick aus diesen stechend grünen Augen gefangen. "Schließen sie einfach ihre Augen," sagte er. "Und sie werden es hören."

"Was genau hören?" fragte Severus. 'Der Cruciatusfluch hat den Jungen bescheuert werden lassen.'

"Glückseligkeit" erwiderte Potter, bevor er wieder anfing zu lauschen.

Severus blinzelte. Glückseligkeit? Worüber redete Potter?

"Stehen sie einfach still, schließen sie ihre Augen und horchen sie," wies Potter ihn an. "Ich kann mein Herz schlagen fühlen, und wie die Luft aus meiner Lunge kommt und geht. Ich fühle den Lufthauch, wenn er sanft über meine Haut fährt und Wärme, wenn die Sonne mein Gesicht berührt. Ich höre die Bewegungen des Seewassers, wenn der Wind es passiert. Ich kann das Rascheln der Blätter und die Insekten summen hören wie sie ihr Leben führen. Es ist das Nächste zu Glückseligkeit dass ich je erreicht habe." Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und drehte sich wieder zu Severus um.

"Du bist ein komischer Junge, Potter," bemerkte Severus .

"Ich weiß," erwiderte Potter "Aber wenn alles, was du weißt Schmerz ist, bekommen kleine Dinge mehr Bedeutung." Er neigte seine Knie und ging am kalten Wasser des Sees in die Hocke. Er schaute hinunter und hob einen Käfer vom Gras hoch. Severus erkannte den Jungferngiftkäfer. Er kam einen Schritt näher.

"Weißt du was du da hältst, Potter?" fragte er. 'Vertrau Potter Gefahr nicht zu erkennen wenn sie direkt vor seinen Augen ist.'

"Es ist ein Jungferngiftkäfer," erwiderte Potter ruhig.

Severus blinzelte wieder. 'Was?'

"Sein Gift ist das gefährlichste bekannte Gift," machte Potter weiter. "Ironischerweise wird es in den meisten Heiltränken benutzt, die anderen Zutaten bewirken dass das Gift unschädlich wird."

Potter war voller Überraschungen. Der Junge setzte den Käfer sanft zurück aufs Gras und richtete sich auf. Er schaute Snape traurig an. "Sie beißen nur wenn sie provoziert werden," sagte er. "Faszinierende Kreaturen."

Severus starrte den Jungen-der-lebt wortlos an. Potter war nie gut im Zaubertränkeunterricht gewesen und doch wusste er alles über den tödlichen Käfer. Potter drehte sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Schule.

"Schon fertig mit deiner 'Glückseligkeit'?" spottete Severus.

"Ich würde Sie nicht von ihrer Arbeit fernhalten wollen," erwiderte Potter geduldig. "Ich weiß, dass sie wahrscheinlich einen Zaubertrank haben and dem sie arbeiten. Ich weiß auch, dass sie in keinster Weise hier draußen sein wollen um mich babyzusitten. Ich werde Madame Pomfrey fragen ob sie mich morgen nach draußen begleiten kann. Es tut mir leid solch eine Last zu sein." Damit ging er schnell ins Schloss.

Severus war verblüfft. Hatte Potter sich gerade bei ihm entschuldigt weil er eine Last sei? Severus war durch dieses Zusammentreffen gründlich verwirrt und durcheinander. Potter war nicht so wie er angenommen hatte. Es beunruhigte ihn dass alle seine Annahmen über Potter durch ein fünfzehnminütigen Spaziergang zerstört worden waren. Vielleicht war der Junge heute nicht er selbst gewesen. Er war dem Cruciatus keine 20 Stunden zuvor ausgesetzt gewesen. Es war möglich, dass er noch immer von diesem Erlebnis beeinflusst wurde. Sein Wissen über den Käfer konnte nicht so einfach erklärt werden.

Natürlich war es möglich dass Potter gelernt hatte, aber der Jungferngiftkäfer wurde nicht vor dem fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränkeunterricht im behandelt. Potter würde sein 5. Schuljahr beginnen. Es war logisch anzunehmen, dass Potter diese bestimmte Zutat nicht kennen würde.

Er kehrte in seine Kerker zurück und versuchte wieder sein Buch zu lesen. Unglücklicherweise konnte er seinen kleinen Spaziergang mit Potter nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Verdammt sei der Junge, dass er sich in seinen Kopf eingeschlichen hatte. Verdammt sei der Junge, mehr zu sein als seine dumme Narbe. Verdammt sei der Junge, dass er seiner Mutter so ähnlich war.

* * *

Danke an Zauberlehrling, für die Treue und die Komplimente(die tun WIRKLICH gut)

Danke an Minnilein, Little Lion, caringangel und Padme für die Treue. Cool dass euch die Story gefällt. Übrigens zum Schachspiel: Menecarkawan dachte es würde zu Albus passen..find ich auch!

Danke an Salazar für dein review..freu mich über jeden neuen Leser.

Zum Schluss wollte ich nur sagen, wie schön ich es find reviews zu bekommen und auf ner alerts/favoritesliste zu stehen. Ich würdige dass wirklich sehr (und es tut viel für mein ego g)


	4. Mitbewohner

And Then There Was Harry  
Übersetzung der Story von Menecarkawan

Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.

PS: bitte verzeiht meine Zeichensetzung. Das war schon immer ein Schwachpunkt von mir.

AN: snidget:

Dank Killerkakerlake habe ich nun die richtige Übersetzung und ich habe es schon verbessert. Ein herzliches Dankeschön nochmal

Kapitel Vier

Mitbewohner

EINS

Zwei Tage später saß Harry im Krankenflügel und fragte sich, wann er wohl gehen dürfe. Madame Pomfrey bestand darauf ihn dazubehalten, bis er keine Schmerzen mehr fühle. Da er aber die Flüche jede Nacht erleidete, erschien es unwahrscheinlich, dass er in der nächsten Zeit gehen dürfe. Sein Spaziergang mit Snape hatte in ihm ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit und Enttäuschung gegenüber dem Zaubertrankmeister ausgelöst. Er empfand es als beunruhigend, dass Snape die Schönheit und den Frieden der Natur nicht sehen konnte. Snape schien zu glauben, dass er, Harry, ziemlich verrückt war um so sich so friedvoll fühlen zu können, nur indem er dem Wind und der Fauna in seiner vollsten Blüte lauschte. Harry entschied, dass er sich nicht darum kümmerte was Snape von ihm dachte. Er verabscheute den Mann mehr als je zuvor. Als er so grübelnd auf seinem Bett saß, öffnete sich die Tür des Schlafsaals und Dumbledore trat, zusammen mit einem widerwillig aussehenden Snape, ein.

"Hallo Harry", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, obwohl er keinen Augenkontakt mit Harry hielt. Das war tatsächlich das erste Mal seit Harry in Hogwarts eingetroffen war, dass er dem Schulleiter begegnete.

"Hallo Sir,", erwiderte Harry und beobachtete dabei Snape. Snape lungerte hinter Dumbledore und sah aus, als ob er nichts lieber täte als wieder durch die Tür zu verschwinden.

"Ich bin sicher, dass du dich wunderst warum wir hier sind," sagte Dumbledore," deshalb werde ich dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es keinen Sinn macht, dich im Krankenflügel zu behalten, außer dem dich verrückt zu machen. Es wäre allerdings sehr unverantwortlich von mir, dich allein in den Gryffindorturm zu schicken. Also habe ich mich dazu entschieden, dass es das Beste für dich ist bei einem Lehrer zu bleiben. "

Langsam dämmerte es Harry und Verstehen sowie Horror spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, als er sah wie sich Snape hinter Dumbledore unbehaglich hin und her bewegte.

"Ich denke es wäre das Beste, " fuhr Dumbledore fort, "wenn du die nächste Zeit bei Professor Snape bleibst."

"Warum Professor Snape?" fragte Harry. "gibt es niemand anderes?"

"Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich, Potter?" knurrte Snape bedrohlich.

"Das ist es nicht, Sir," erwiderte Harry. "Es ist nur… nun, Sie und ich verstehen uns nicht wirklich gut."

Dumbledore gluckste und Snape blickte finster, sagte aber nichts. Harrys Aussage war unbestreitbar.

"Ich habe das bedacht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. "Jedoch ist Professor Snape der einzige Lehrer dieser Schule der qualifiziert ist sich um deine besonderen Symptome zu kümmern."

Harry seufzte ergeben. Er wusste Dumbledore hatte recht. Er hatte letzte Nacht gesehen wie Snape gefoltert wurde. Snape war die einzige Person welche die entsprechenden Zaubertränke hatte, die Harry brauchen würde um gegen den Schmerz anzukommen.

"Du kannst meine Entscheidung nachvollziehen oder Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Harry.

"Exzellent!" rief Dumbledore aus. "Ich gehe dann mal!" Er drehte sich um und verließ den Flügel mit rauschenden, mitternachtsblauen Roben.

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf Snape und war von den Gefühlen die er in den käferschwarzen Augen sehen konnte, erstaunt. Snape sah besorgt aus…

ZWEI

Severus erwischte sich dabei wie er sich fragte, wie viel der Junge über ihn wusste.

Potters grüne Augen leuchteten mit etwas das „Verständnis" zu sein schien und Severus sorgte sich ob Potter seinen gestrigen Schmerz geteilt hatte.

[style type="italic"]Severus war in seinem Labor und braute einen frischen Kessel des Hemmungstranks als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm anfing zu brennen.

"Verflucht sei dieser Unmensch für sein schlechtes Timing!" murrte Severus und ließ seinen Zaubertrank stehen, der nun wegen der mangelnden Aufmerksamkeit ruiniert sein würde. Er würde wegen Zutaten zur Apotheke gehen müssen bevor er wieder beginnen könnte.  
Er betrat seine Räume um seine schwarze Todesserrobe und seine Maske zu holen und begab sich dann zum Apparationspunkt außerhalb des Schlosses. Er zog sich seine Maske und die schwarze Kapuze seiner Robe über und apparierte dann zum Riddlehaus um den Ruf des Dunklen Lords Folge zu leisten.

"Ah," sagte der Dunkle Lord sobald Severus' Füße den Boden berührten. " So nett von dir herzukommen."

"Mein Lord," murmelte Severus, beugte sich bis zum Grund und küsste den Saum der Roben des Dunklen Lords. "Ich entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung."

Deine Umstände sind verständlich", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord und winkte herablassend ab. "Eigenartige Geschehnisse sind mir zu Ohren gekommen die ich gern erklärt haben möchte. "

Eine Welle der Nervosität ging bei dieser Aussage durch die versammelten Todesser.

"Es scheint als wäre Harry Potter früher als erwartet nach Hogwarts gebracht worden", sagte der Dunkle Lord ruhig.

'Das können keine gute Nachrichten für mich sein', dachte Severus nervös.

Der Dunkle Lord richtete seine teuflischen roten Augen auf Severus und beobachtete ihn ruhig. "Ist das wahr, Severus?" fragte er.

"Ja, mein Lord," erwiderte Severus und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Und wieso hast du mich nicht früher benachrichtigt?" fragte der Dunkle Lord bedrohlich.

"Mein Lord," sagte Severus und überlegte sich verzweifelt eine Ausrede. "Dumbledore hat mich unerfreulicherweise nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ich war leider nicht in der Lage mich unauffällig entfernen zu können."

"Ich werde solche Ausreden nicht dulden!" blaffte der Dunkle Lord und hörte sich langsam gereizt an. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus und sagte, "Crucio!"  
Severus fiel schreiend und sich windend zu Boden und seine Knochen fühlten sich an als hätten sie Feuer gefangen. Gerade als er sich schon sicher war, dass er vor Schmerzen sterben würde, nahm der Dunkle Lord den Fluch von ihm.

"Du wirst mich über die Umtriebigkeiten dieser kleinen Plagegeists informieren", befahl der Dunkle Lord.

"Ja, mein Lord," antwortete Severus, seine Stimme heiser von seinen Schreien.

"Und dass du nicht vergisst was passieren wird, solltest du wieder mein Missfallen erregen", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort und richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf ihn. "Crucio!"

Der alles durchdringende Schmerz kehrte zurück und schien diesmal noch länger anzudauern. Danach war die Versammlung beendet und Severus ging zurück zum Schloss und brach dort, total erschöpft, auf seinem Sofa zusammen.[/style]

"Sir?" fragte Potter und hörte sich ziemlich unsicher an.

"Wo sind deine Sachen, Potter?" fragte Severus gereizt. Er mochte es nicht, dass Potter ihn an die Folter die er erdulden musste erinnerte. Es tat nichts zur Sache, dass der Junge nicht wissen konnte dass er diese Auswirkung hatte.

Potter zeigte auf einen Punkt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.

"Ist alles gepackt?" fragte Severus.

"Ja, Sir," antwortete Potter. Er war bemerkenswert höflich und sanftmütig. Severus verstand es nicht. "Gehen wir jetzt?"

"Nein, Potter," grinste Severus höhnisch. "Ich nahm an, wir würden warten bis du deine ZAGs bestandent hast."

"Kein Grund gemein zu werden Sir," erwiderte Potter geduldig und erhob sich vom Bett. Er wankte leicht und stützte sich mit einer Hand aufs Bett um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Für einen Moment blieb er still stehen und ging dann auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Als er sich niederkniete entkam ihm ein leiser Schmerzenslaut.

Severus holte einen roten Zaubertrank aus der Innenseite seiner Robe heraus und näherte sich Potter. Er hielt ihm den Zaubertrank entgegen und sagte: "Trink das."

Potter drehte sich um und beäugte den Zaubertrank neugierig. "Was ist das?" fragte er.

"Das ist ein Schmerzmittel," erwiderte Severus kurz.

Potter stand langsam mit einer Jeans und einem roten Pullover in der Hand auf und nahm den Zaubertrank aus Severus` Händen. Er trank ihn mit einem Schluck aus und gab ihm das leere Fläschchen zurück.

"Würden sie mich entschuldigen während ich mich anziehe?" fragte Potter höflich.

Erst da bemerkte Severus, dass Potter einen zu Großgeratenen und verblassten Pyjama trug. Severus schaute leicht wütend und verließ den Krankenflügel um im Flur zu warten. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und ein recht euphorisch aussehender Potter trat heraus. "Der Zaubertrank den sie mir gegeben haben, hat mich müde gemacht Sir," sagte Potter langsam als würde ihm das Sprechen einige Mühe bereiten.

"Komm Potter," sagte Severus. "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit um herumzustehen und zu palavern."

DREI

Stumm folgte Harry Snape, stolperte jedoch hin und wieder wegen der Schmerzmittel die Snape ihm gegeben hatte. Er fühlte sich etwas verwirrt, aber jeglicher Schmerz war verschwunden. Sie gingen immer weiter in das Innere des Schloss hinunter, kamen am Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und dem Flur in dem –wie Harry wusste- die Slytherinschlafsäle sich befanden,vorbei. Gerade als Harry sich sicher war gleich umzufallen hielten sie an.

"Hör mir genau zu Potter," sagte Snape, "ich werde es nicht zweimal sagen. Schnatzer!"

Harry fragte sich kurz über was Snape da redete, als die Wand sich vor ihnen teilte und somit den Blick auf Snapes private Räume freigab. Harry fand es amüsant das Snape's Passwort 'Schnatzer' war, entschied sich allerdings nichts zu sagen.

"Das sind meine Räume," sagte Snape zu Harry. Es gab einen großen Kamin vor dem ein braunes Ledersofa und zwei dazu passende Stühle standen. Eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand offen und ließ den Blick auf Snapes Schlafzimmer frei. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes befand sich eine kleine Küche und ein runder Esstisch. Ein blonder Mann, den Harry nicht erkannte saß, den Tagespropheten lesend, am Tisch. Er trug schwarze Lederhosen und ein schwarzes Seidenhemd. Hätte Harry ihn außerhalb Hogwarts` getroffen, hätte er ihn für einen Muggle gehalten.

"Michael!" herrschte Snape ihn an. Der blonde Mann schaute hoch und entdeckte Harry.

"Hallo," sagte Michael während seine Augen Harrys Haaransatz prüfend anschauten.

"Ich war der Meinung ich hätte dir heute Nachmittag gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst, " sagte Snape zu Michael.

"Ich wollte unseren Gast kennenlernen," erwiderte Michael freundlich.

"Mein Gast hat es nicht gern wie ein seltenes magisches Biest angestarrt zu werden Mike," sagte Snape abfällig.

"Also gut Severus," sagte Mike und legte die Zeitung zusammen. "War nett dich kennen zu lernen, Harry." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Ebenfalls," erwiderte Harry. Mike verließ den Raum mit einem Lächeln.

Snape machte ein verärgertes Geräusch und sagte, "Frag nicht."

Harry war tatsächlich im Begriff gewesen zu fragen wer Mike sei. Er nickte und folgte Snape zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Harry sah dort eine andere Tür aber konnte erkennen, dass sie mit einem Desillusionierungszauber versehen war. Der Zauber war sehr gut ausgeführt aber so etwas behinderte Harry meist nicht.

Snape öffnete diese Tür und trat zur Seite um Harry eintreten zu lassen. Der Raum erinnerte sehr stark an den Aufenthaltsraum von Gryffindor, mit der Ausnahme dass er kleiner war. Es gab eine gemütlichaussehende rote Couch vor einem großen Kamin. Außerdem einen großen Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und ein leeres Bücherregal, dass nur darauf wartete gefüllt zu werden. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich zwei geschlossenen Türen.

"Die erste Tür führt zum Badezimmer," sagte Snape. "Die zweite zu deinem Schlafzimmer. Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen so dass du dich einrichten kannst." Er verließ den Raum und zog die Tür unsanft zu.

Harry ging Richtung Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Ein großes Himmelbett mit schweren samtenen Vorhängen stand darin, das seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm verdächtig ähnlich sah. Links vom Bett stand ein großer Kleiderschrank neben dem Harrys Koffer stand. Nachttische standen zu beiden Seiten des Bettes. Rechts war eine Tür die höchstwahrscheinlich ins Badezimmer führte.  
Harry schritt zum Bett, legte sich angezogen auf die Bettdecke und schlief sofort ein.

VIER

20 Minuten waren vergangen seit Potter in seinem Raum verschwunden war. Severus sortierte die Zutaten die er an diesen Morgen gekauft hatte um wieder an seinem Zaubertrank arbeiten zu können. Er musste doppelt so viel wie sonst machen, da Potter mindestens eine Dosis jeden Tag brauchen würde. Als er das Drachenblut in sein Buch eintrug, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und Mike lugte durch die geöffnete Tür.

"Kann ich jetzt rauskommen?" fragte er spielerisch.

"Leise !" zischte Severus. "Ich glaube der Junge schläft."

Mike trat ein und setzte sich mit seinen Armen auf dem Sofarücken auf die Couch. "Wieso ist der Junge überhaupt hier?" fragte er. "Es wird schwer werden, Sex zu haben wenn der Junge gleich nebenan ist."

"Du denkst auch nur an das Eine," sagte Severus voller Abscheu und trug das gemahlene Bicornehorn ein. "Potter geht es nicht gut. Er benötigt regelmäßig Zaubertränke also lebt er bei einem Zaubertrankmeister. Es ist absolut logisch."

"Ich verstehe nicht wie du es aushältst deine Privaträume mit einem verheulten Teenager zu teilen."

"Sollte es verheulte Teenagers geben, gehört Potter nicht zu ihnen."

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen dass du Harry Potter magst."

Severus blickte Mike frostig an. "Ich werde diese Aussage nicht mit einer Antwort würdigen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich bin gerade dabei meine Zutaten ordentlich aufzuschreiben. Wenn du also so nett wärst die Klappe zu halten, und mich arbeiten zu lassen wäre ich dir ungemein dankbar."

"Schön!" schnappte Mike und stand auf. "Schick mir ´ne Eule sobald du dich entschlossen hast, dass ich deine kostbare Zeit wert bin!" Daraufhin verließ er schnell den Raum.

"Fahr zur Hölle," murrte Severus leise und machte mit der Registrierung der Zutaten weiter.

FÜNF  
[style type="italic"]Harry fand sich auf dem Friedhof wieder, doch diesmal war irgendetwas anders. Die Sonne ging unter und im grellorangenem Licht warfen die sterbenden Bäume furchterrregende Schatten.

Harry ging vor zwei maskierten Todessern auf und ab. Er war über irgendetwas sehr glücklich. Er schaute hinunter und entdeckte, dass er weiter als gewohnt von Boden entfernt war. Seine Hände waren nicht die seinen, sondern die Voldemorts.

"Es ist gut, dass Potter in Severus Räumen untergebracht wurde," sagte Harry, doch Voldemorts kalte und hohe Stimme entkam Harrys Mund.

"Soll ich Snape mitteilen, dass er ihn töten soll, mein Lord?" fragte einer der Todesser.

"Narr!"brüllte Harry. "Ich würde mein bestes Werkzeug verlieren! Crucio!"

Obwohl Harry den Zauber sprach, fühlte er den Crucio als wäre er das Opfer.

"Severus muss mein Spion bleiben," sagte Harry nachdem der Fluch aufgehoben war. "Nein. Wir müssen Potter von der Schule weglocken um ihn ein für alle mal zu töten."

"Wie können wir das erreichen" fragte der zweite Todesser.

Harry lachte kalt. "Severus kann dies für uns tun. Malfoy!"

"Ja, Meister?" sagte ein dritter Todesser aus den Schatten.

"Lass deinen Sohn Snape diese Nachricht am Anfang des neuen Schuljahrs geben."

"Ja, mein Lord," sagte Malfoy gehorsam.

"Potter wird diesmal sterben, " sagte Harry. "Falls er nicht bis zum weggelockt worden ist, gib deinen Sohn dies von mir. Crucio!"

Harry schrie qualvoll auf als Lucius Malfoy auf den Boden fiel.[/style]

"Potter!" rief nape's Stimme ihn von einer scheinbar großen Distanz

Harrys gesamter Körper wurde von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt als er seine Augen öffnete. Der Schmerz war fast nicht auszuhalten, obwohl der Fluch aufgehoben war. Er bemerkte, dass eine Zaubertrankphiole an seine Lippen gepresst war und trank den Inhalt ohne Fragen aus. Die Krämpfe ließen nach und es blieb nur noch ein leichtes Gefühl der Übelkeit und ein dumpfer pochender Schmerz in Harrys Muskeln zurück.

"Er … wird … mich töten," sagte Harry. Er atmete mühevoll.

"Niemand hier wird ihn so nah heranlassen," beruhigte Snape ihn. "Wie oft hast du den Fluch gespürt?"

"Zweimal," erwiderte Harry und versuchte den sengenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe zu ignorieren. "Er hat aber noch irgendwas vor."

Snape zog Harry näher an sich und erst da realisierte Harry. dass er in Snape's Schoß war. Er war zu erschöpft um dagegen zu protestieren. Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper an als hätte er Feuer gefangen. Er fühlte schreckliche Schmerzen, als würde ihm seine Seele herausgerissen werden und ein blendendes grünes Licht erfüllte seine Sicht. Er konnte Snape im Hintergrund undeutlich fragen hören was passiere. Der Schmerz ließ schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nach und Harry blieb schwach und zitternd zurück.

"Er hat gerade jemanden getötet," sagte er leise. Seine Stimme war heiser von all seinen Schreien in dieser Nacht.

Wieder zog Snape Harry näher an sich und Harry fühlte wie dankbar er für Snape's Anwesenheit war. In Snape's warmer Umarmung fühlte er sich überraschend getröstet.

"Du fühlst den Avada Kedavra?" fragte Snape. Er schien seine Stimme zu zwingen fest zu bleiben.

Harry nickte, hörte aber schnell auf da es seinem Kopf weh tat. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass etwas schmerzhafter sein könnte als der Crucio." Er gab ein leeres, freudloses Lachen von sich. "Ich lag falsch."

"Ich werde einen Weg finden ihn abzublocken Potter," sagte Snape. Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er dachte, dass es gar nicht so schlimm sein würde, Snape als Mitbewohner zu haben.

* * *

Danke an Zauberlehrling, reinadoreen und Padme für die lieben reviews und dass ihr trotz der ewigen Wartezeiten noch weiterlest.

Danke an magewi und chrishe für die netten Reviews. Ich freu mich echt.

Danke an Riddelangel: für deine liebe review. Deine Review war wie ein Arschtritt und ich hab mich endlich aufraffen können, dass Kapitel vollends fertigzustellen.(war zu faul probe zu lesen und letzte feinheiten zu machen) Die Wandlung der Dursleys erklärte menecarkawan in einer review mal so, dass sie genug hatte von dem Konzept in dem Harry immer halb zu Tode geschlagen wird und deshalb das andere Extrem gewählt hat.


	5. Vents und Zaubertränke

And Then There Was Harry  
Übersetzung der Story von Menecarkawan

Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.

PS: bitte verzeiht meine Zeichensetzung. Das war schon immer ein Schwachpunkt von mir.

(to) vent:: Dampf ablassen, seinen Ärger an jdm. Auslassen.

-

Kapitel Fünf

Vents und Zaubertränke

EINS  
Severus hielt Potter bis dieser schließlich wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Potter sagte nichts mehr. Musste er auch nicht. Potter redete im Schlaf.  
Nachdem er den Jungen sanft zugedeckt hatte, sprach Severus einen einfachen Verbindungszauberspruch über Harry. Er musste mit Albus reden, musste aber auch wissen ob Potter von weiteren Flüchen betroffen sein würde, während Severus weg war. Er schaute Potter kurz an und fragte sich, ob der Junge jemals wirklich Friede empfunden hatte. Selbst im Schlaf waren Potters Gesichtszüge von Sorge gezeichnet.

Severus verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell und verließ seine Räume. Er beeilte sich und seine Roben umwirbelten seinen Körper als wären sie ein Spiegelbild seines Ärgers. Als er Albus' Büro erreicht hatte, hielt Severus einen Moment inne um sich zu fassen bevor er das Zimmer betreten würde. Er richtete sein Haar und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

"Zuckerfederkiele!" sagt er. Daraufhin erwachte der steinerne Wasserspeier zum Leben, sprang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine sich selbst bewegende steinerne Wendeltreppe frei. Severus betrat die Treppe und ließ sich von ihr zu Albus` Büro bringen. Gerade als Severus seine Hand hob um zu klopfen, hörte er Albus' Stimme gutgelaunt von der anderen Seite:

"Komm herein, Severus!"

Severus blickte finster und fragte sich wie Albus das machte, öffnete aber die Tür.  
"Herein. Nur herein!" sagte Albus. "Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee oder ein Scherbert Zitrone?"

"Nein danke Albus," erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden und ließ sich gegenüber dem von Falten zerfurchten alten Zauberer nieder. "Es gibt Neuigkeiten".

"Also kommen wir gleich zur Sache," sagte Albus und nahm sich selbst ein Scherbert Zitrone.

"Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass Potter in meine Räumen einquartiert wurde," kam Severus gleich zum Punkt.

"Woher weiß er das?" fragte Albus ruhig und suchte sich die nächste Süßigkeit aus seinem Sortiment aus.

"Michael," erwiderte Severus voller Abscheu. "Er ist die einzige Person die es ihm verraten konnte."

"Ich verstehe," sagte Albus und nippte von seinem Tee. "Du sagtest Michael hat keinen direkten Kontakt zu Voldemort."

Severus holte scharf Luft als er den Namen des Dunklen Lord hörte wusste aber dass eine Bemerkung nichts bringen würde. " Ich habe ihm weder gestattet das Mal zu erhalten noch erlaube ich ihn in der Nähe des Dunklen Lord," sagte er. "Es könnte sein, dass er diese Information verraten hat in einem Versuch Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

"Nun," sagte Dumbledore der nun einen Kräcker mampfte. "Wenn Voldemort es weiß können wir es nicht ändern. Bist du dir sicher, dass er Bescheid weiß? "

"Ja," erwiderte Severus und wurde langsam gereizt. "Potter hatte diesen Abend wieder eine Vision. Der Dunkle Lord möchte dass ich spätestens bis zum 1. Oktober Potter vom Schlosss weglocke."

"Hat Harry im Schlaf geredet?" fragte Albus und suchte sich wieder ein Scherbert Zitrone heraus.

"Ja."

"Und wie sprach er? Hat er sich wie ein Beobachter angehört?"

"Nein." Severus wartete einen Moment bevor er fortfuhr "Er sprach als wäre er der Dunkle Lord."

Albus lehnte sich zurück und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß. "Es ist wie ich befürchtet habe," sagte er leise.

"Durchaus," erwiderte Severus.

"Du musst ihn gut im Auge behalten, Severus," sagte Albus und richtet sein Augenmerk zur Decke. "Er wird leiden müssen in dieser Zeit."

"Ich werde versuchen einen Zaubertrank zu finden der die Flüche unterdrückt bevor sie geschehen."

Das ist eine gute Idee. Glaubst du Voldemort weiß von seiner Verbindung mit Harry?"

"Nein, Albus," antwortete Severus fest. "Wenn er davon wüsste würde er einfach so lange Menschen verfluchen bis Potter tot wäre."

"Ja," sagte Albus mehr zu sich selbst. "Ja, du hast recht." Er stand auf und brachte Severus zur Tür. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du die "Beziehung" zu Mike beendest. Es wäre verdächtig. Ich werde mir einen Plan wegen dem überlegen und werde dich darüber informieren. Geh und arbeite an deinem Zaubertrank. Ich werde dich später sehen."

"Nun gut Albus," sagte Severus und rauschte aus dem Büro.

ZWEI  
Harry fuhr mit dem beängstigenden Gefühl beobachtet zu werden aus dem Bett. Er drehte sich nach links und sah jemanden im Dunkeln sitzen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Lumos!" Ein Licht kam aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs und beleuchtete blondes Haar und kristallgraue Augen. Snapes Freund Mike saß neben Harrys Bett.

"Guten Abend Mr. Potter," sagte Mike freundlich. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Was machen Sie hier?" fragte Harry. Er bemerkte dass Mike auf einem großen gepolsterten Stuhl saß der noch nicht da gewesen war als Harry zu Bett gegangen war. Mike drehte müßig seinen Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand hin und her.

"Oh," sagte Mike achtlos. "Severus erwähnte, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Da dachte ich, ich schau nach dir um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht." Er lächelte und seine Zähne glänzten im Schein von Harry´s Zauberstab.

"Nun," erwiderte Harry und zwang sich freundlich zu klingen. "Ich fühl mich gut. Aber danke."

Mike lächelte weiterhin und sagte nichts, machte aber auch keinerlei Bewegung die daraufhin deutete dass er gehen wolle.

"Sie können jetzt gehen," sagte Harry. "Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Mike bewegte sich nicht.

Harry überlegte ernsthaft ob er den Mann verhexen sollte als das Licht anging. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass ein bis zum äußersten gereizter Snape im Türrahmen stand.  
Er durchquerte den Raum und zog Mike unsanft vom Stuhl hoch.

"Was denkst du was du da tust?" zischte Snape.

"Ich hab ihn für dich im Auge behalten," sagte Mike unschuldig.

"Geh ins Wohnzimmer und warte dort auf mich." sagte Snape in einem mörderischem Tonfall.

Mike schickte erneut ein Lächeln in Harrys Richtung und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Snape drehte sich um, um Harry anzuschauen.

"Was hat er getan?" fragte er scharf.

Die Frage überraschte Harry. "Nichts," berichtete er ehrlich. "Er hat mich bloß ein wenig erschreckt, das ist alles."

"Bleib hier," sagte Snape und fegte aus dem Raum.

Harry's Neugier wurde übermächtig und er kroch aus dem Bett um zu lauschen. Er konnte Snapes Stimme durch die geöffnete Tür hören.

"Was dachtest du was du da tust in Dreiteufelsnamen?" fragte Snape verärgert.

"Ich war nur neugierig, Severus," erwiderte Mike unbekümmert.

Snape gab ein hohles Lachen von sich. "Hältst du mich für einen Narren? Ich weiß dein Bestreben in unsere Reihen aufgenommen zu werden ist unübertroffen. Du möchtest ein Teil des Ruhms haben den man erreichen kann, indem man Potter zu unserem Meister bringt."

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Mike argwöhnisch.

"Die ganze Welt weiß, dass unser Lord Potter tot sehen will!" blaffte Snape verärgert. "Wenn du so weitermachst wirst du mich verraten! Dumbledore ist schon argwöhnisch! Willst du als Todesopfer enden?"

"Nein," erwiderte Mike. Er hörte sich nun gereizt an.

"Ich weiß du hast eine Vorliebe für die Jugend," sagte Severus kalt. "Aber wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist wirst du dein Schwanz in deiner Hose behalten und überlässt den Jungen mir!"

Harry fühlte kurz Abscheu bei dem Gedanken dass Mike ihn berühren könnte.

"Du verwechselst mich mit Lucius," erwiderte Mike genauso kalt. "Obwohl der junge Mr. Potter sehr… begehrenswert ist würde ich nicht einmal davon träumen in anzurühren."

"Du vergisst deinen Platz, Mike," sagte Snape. "Noch bist du kein Todesser, und du wirst auch keiner sein bis ICH unserem Meister sage dass du bereit bist. Du bist nur ein Vent. Ein Spielzeug. Und solltest du an deinem Leben hängen wirst du Potters Raum nicht noch einmal betreten."

Eine langezogene, überaus ungemütliche Stille füllte den Raum.

"Hast du das verstanden?" fragte Snape nach einer Weile.

"Ja," erwiderte Mike widerwillig.

"Ja, was?" drängte Snape böse. Harry konnte Snapes stechenden Blick in seiner Vorstellung praktisch sehen.

"Ja, mein Betreuer," erwiderte Mike und hörte sich nun klein und ergeben an.

"Gut," fauchte Snape. "Ich habe dir erlaubt dies als eine normale Beziehung anzusehen, solltest du dich mir aber noch einmal widersetzen, werde ich dich wie einen Sklaven behandeln! Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!"

"Severus," sagte Mike kleinlaut.

"Was?"

"Wieso behandelst du mich wie einen festen Freund und nicht wie einen Vent?"

"Stell keine Fragen! Sei einfach dankbar, dass du nicht Lucius' Vent bist. Du kannst es gar nicht besser treffen als mit mir, deshalb schlage ich vor dass du dafür sorgst dass ich glücklich bin."

"Ja, Severus."

"Jetzt verzieh dich und komm nicht zurück ehe ich dich rufe."  
Geräusche von schlurfenden Füßen und einer Tür die geöffnet und geschlossen wurded waren zu hören. Harry schlich zurück ins Bett und wartete.

DREI  
Severus ließ sich erledigt auf dem Sofa nieder, in dem Wissen dass Potter wahrscheinlich den gesamten Streit mitbekommen hatte. Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, die Todesser werden wollten mussten erst Vents sein um ihre Loyalität zu beweisen.  
Die Vents wurden den Todessern als Geschenke gegeben. Nur ein Todesser konnte entscheiden ob ihr Vent dem Dunkle Mal würdig war. Es war ein Zeichen für wie unbedeutend der Dunkle Lord seine Gefolgsleute erachtete.

Mike war seit Jahren Severus' Vent obwohl sie sich seit fast 14 Jahre nicht gesehen hatten. Die Vents waren zu ihren Betreuern zurückgekehrt nachdem der Dunkle Lord im Juni wieder auferstanden war. Severus hatte Mike immer erlaubt ihr Verhältnis als eine echte Beziehung anzusehen, da Severus die Idee einen Vent zu besitzen niemals gefallen hatte: als ob er Hilfe benötigte einen Liebhaber zu finden. Er hatte Mike sogar erlaubt ihn einige Male zu verlassen, doch Mike kam schlussendlich immer zurück. Mike war sehr ehrgeizig und den Dunklen Künsten so verfallen, dass Severus jegliche Hoffnung für Mikes Rettung verloren hatte.

Severus rieb sich selbstvergessen sein Gesicht und wusste dass Potter auf Erklärungen wartete. Er ergab sich in das Unausweichliche und ging in Potters Zimmer. Tatsächlich schaute Potter ihn mit seinen grünen Augen gebannt an als er eintrat. Severus setzte sich auf den Stuhl den Mike heraufbeschworen hatte und wartete auf die Fragen. Es wurden aber keine gestellt.

Potter schaute ihn nur neugierig an, sagte aber nichts.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass er dich nicht angerührt hat?" fragte Severus  
nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

"Ja Sir," erwiderte Potter .

"Hast du Fragen an mich?" fragte Severus.

Potter guckte für einen Moment überrascht, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Was ist ein Vent?" fragte er.

Severus holte tief Luft. "Ein Sexsklave," antwortete er ernst.

"Wieso werden sie 'Vents' genannt?"

"Weil sie von den Todessern benutzt werden um alle ihre Frustrationen abzulassen."

"Haben alle Todesser Vents?"

"Die meisten, aber nicht alle."

"Und wieso hat Mike Sie Betreuer genannt?"

"Das ist der Titel mit dem diejenigen von uns die einen Vent besitzen, bezeichnet werden."

"Warum aber Betreuer? Wieso nicht Meister oder so etwas in die Richtung?"

"Der Dunkle Lord möchte nicht dass jemand anders als er als Meister bezeichnet wird."

"Was passiert mit den Vents wenn ihre Betreuer genug von ihnen haben?"

"Der Todesser übergibt seinen Vent dem Dunklen Lord und gibt „Bericht"."

"Was heißt das?"

"Die Vents möchten Todesser werden. Der Dunkle Lord überlässt uns die Entscheidung ob wir unsere Vents für würdig erachten, das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen."

"Draco Malfoy ist also auch ein Vent?"

"Ja."

Potter verstummte und für einen Moment beobachtete er Severus zaghaft.

"Frag einfach Potter," sagte Severus müde.

"Waren Sie … einmal ein Vent?" fragte Potter zögerlich als ob er eine Explosion erwartete.

Severus hatte diese Frage erwartet und zögerte nicht zu antworten "Ja," sagte er.

"Wer…" begann Potter.

Severus hatte auch diese Frage erwartet und fiel Potter ins Wort. "Lucius Malfoy."

Potter verstummte erneut. Er sah auf seinen Schoß hinunter als wäre er über etwas beschämt.

"Potter," sagte Severus feinfühlig. "Du musst nicht so bestürzt sein. Ich wusste was ich tat."

Potter schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Ich hätte nicht so neugierig sein sollen."

"Du warst nicht zu neugierig," sagte Severus fest. "Hätte ich es dir nicht sagen wollen, hätte ich es nicht getan."

"Wer ist Draco's Betreuer?" fragte Potter leise und hörte sich von dem ganzen Gespräch doch recht verstört an.

Severus war sich nicht sicher ob er diese Frage beantworten sollte. Es  
war nicht sein Recht Draco's Leben preiszugeben. Er wusste jedoch, dass Potter niemals zeigen würde dass er etwas wüsste. Potter würde es höchstwahrscheinlich durch seine Visionen herausfinden, da schon feststand das Draco das Mal an seinem erhalten sollte.

"Lucius Malfoy," erwiderte Severus schließlich.

Potter schaute überrascht hoch. "Er benutzt seinen eigenen Sohn als Sexsklaven?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Lucius ist ein krankes, perverses Individuum," erwiderte Severus angewidert. "Er findet es amüsant, dass er seinen Sohn seinen abartigen Fantasien aussetzen kann."

"Können Vents ihre Entscheidung ändern?" fragte Potter und knetete seinen Hände in seinem Schoß.

"Sie können," sagte Severus langsam, "aber Draco genießt es zu sehr. Er ist fast so pervers wie sein Vater wenn nicht sogar mehr."

"Was wird Mike nun machen?"

"Er wird tun was ich ihm sage. Er möchte ein Todesser werden. Seine Einführung in ihre Reihen hängt von meinem guten Willen ab. Er wird sich mir nicht mehr widersetzen."

Potter nickte schweigend.

"Hast du noch Fragen?" fragte Severus.

"Nur eine," erwiderte Potter.

"Ja?"

"Genießen Sie es ein Betreuer zu sein?"

"Nein. Ich verabscheue das gesamte System, deshalb erlaube ich Mike auch sich so zu verhalten wie er möchte. Ich fürchte, dass ich nach der heutigen Nacht die Zügel anziehen muss. Ich kann es ihm nicht erlauben zu nahe zu kommen."

"Oh. Okay."

"Jetzt habe ich eine Frage an dich," sagte Severus.

"Okay," antwortete Potter.

"Wieso hast du auf meine Erlaubnis gewartet, bevor du Fragen gestellt hast?"

"Weil…" Potter zögerte für einen Moment. Er holte tief Luft bevor er fortfuhr "Weil die für ein ruhiges Leben bei den Dursleys „Stelle keine Fragen" ist. "

Severus war sehr verärgert bei dem Gedanken an Potter's traurige Entschuldigung einer Familie. "Ja, nun," sagte er. "Ich bin kein Dursley. Solltest du jemals eine wichtige Frage haben zögere nicht sie mir zu stellen."

"Danke Sir," sagte Potter leise.

Severus stand abrupt auf. "Gute Nacht," sagte er kurzangebunden und marschierte aus dem Raum. Gespräche über Potter's Verwandte verursachten bei ihm immer schlechte Laune und Potter's kleinlautes Verhalten half dabei nicht. Das war der Junge der sich in seinem Klassenzimmer behauptete. Das war der Junge der den Namen des Dunklen Lords ohne Angst sagte und seine Freunde immer und immer wieder vor Gefahren bewahrte. Er sollte keine Angst davor haben Fragen zu stellen. Er sollte sich in Gegenwart seines meistgehassten Lehrers nicht klein und schwach fühlen. Severus ging in sein Wohnzimmer, nahm sein Zaubertrankheft zur Hand und begann Notizen zu machen um den kompliziertesten Zaubertrank an dem er sich je versucht hatte, zu kreieren 

* * *

Reviews?

Danke an alle die mich zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben

Danke an sakelly für die liebe review

Und auch an angyangel . Danke dass du mir trotz des incomplete status der story ne review geschrieben hast. Ich bemühe mich wirklich schneller zu posten. Aber das reale Leben, sowie eigene Projekte verhindern dass dann doch hier und dort


	6. Schlechte Erinnerungen, Papierblumen

Kapitel Sechs

Schlechte Erinnerungen und Papierblumen

EINS

Vier Tage nach seiner Konfrontation mit Mike, war Severus gründlich verärgert. Potter hielt sich in seinem Zimmer auf und erschien nur gelegentlich um seine Eule an jemanden zu senden. Der Junge schien beinahe schüchtern zu sein, nachdem er die Wahrheit über Severus und Mikes Beziehung erfahren hatte. Mike hielt sich fern, wie Severus es befohlen hatte, aber Severus war noch immer nicht in der Lage die Schlüsselzutat in seinem neuen Zaubertrank herauszufinden.

Severus saß auf seiner Couch und überflog noch einmal seine Notizen, während er darauf wartete, dass Mike eintraf. Er hatte entschieden, dass Mike genug Zeit gehabt hatte nachzudenken. Zwanzig Minuten nachdem er Mike gerufen hatte, kam ein makellos aussehender Mike in Severus' Räume. Severus ignorierte ihn und kritzelte in sein Notizbuch. Er ließ Mike ganze fünf Minuten warten bevor er ihn zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Setz dich, Mike," sagte er desinteressiert.

Mike setzte sich ohne etwas zu sagen in einen der Ledersessel.

"Ich hoffe, dass ist das letzt Mal, dass ich dich bestrafen muss," sagte Severus ohne aufzusehen.

"Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, Betreuer," sagte Mike leise.

"Gut," erwiderte Severus. "Nenn mich nicht Betreuer wenn wir unter uns sind. 'Severus' reicht."

"Ja, Severus," sagte Mike.

"Gut. Nun, Lucius hat uns zu einem Treffen eingeladen. Ich möchte dass du zu dieser Gelegenheit deinen vornehmsten Festumhang anziehst"

Mike nickte.

"Das Treffen wird am Samstag auf Lucius Anwesen stattfinden," redete Severus weiter.

"Die Dinge zwischen uns können wieder so werden wie sie waren. Erinnere dich aber in Zukunft an deinen Platz."

"Das werde ich, Severus," erwiderte Mike. Er stand auf und ging zu Severus. Dort kniete er vor dem älteren Mann nieder. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über die Außenseiten von Severus' Oberschenkel.

Severus beobachtete seinen Vent als Mike, mit den Augen voller Entschuldigungen, sich zu ihm wandte. Mike fuhr nach wie vor mit seinen Händen über Severus' Oberschenkel, während sie sich stumm ansahen.

"Lass es mich wieder gutmachen," schnurrte Mike verführerisch. "Was soll ich tun?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mach was du möchtest," sagte er.

"Ich möchte dich nehmen, gleich hier auf der Couch," sagte Mike.

"Wie verlockend das auch klingt," sagte Severus trocken. "Scheinst du vergessen zu haben, dass ich einen jugendlichen Gast habe, der nicht allzu begeistert wäre, wenn er seinen Zaubertrankprofessor mit seinem männlichen Lover beim Sex sehen würde."

Mike verzog sein Gesicht.

"Es wäre mir allerdings eine Freude, dies in das Schlafzimmer zu verlegen" sagte Severus und hielt ein Schmunzeln zurück.

Mike streckte sich von seiner Position auf dem Boden und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft Severus'. Severus fühlte, wie Mike's Zunge über seine Unterlippe fuhr und öffnete seinen Mund leicht. Sie vertieften den Kuss und Mike gewährte Severus die Dominanz.

Severus löste den Kuss und zog Mike auf seinen Schoß. Er trug den Blondhaarigen dann in das Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür und platzierte Mike auf dem Bett.

"Wie möchtest du mich, Mike?" fragte Severus. Es war sehr selten, dass er die Kontrolle beim Sex aufgab. Dadurch ließ er Mike wissen, dass er ihm vergeben hatte.

"Auf deinem Rücken," erwiderte Mike leise. Severus tat was von ihm verlangt wurde und wartete, dass Mike weitermachte. Mike setzte sich rittlings auf Severus und begann sein eigenes Oberteil langsam auszuziehen. Er beugte sich hinunter und begann Severus Robe aufzuknöpfen. Die geöffnete Robe enthüllten Severus' nackten Oberkörper. Nun fing Mike an Severus Bauch zu küssen und dabei dessen Kleidung zu entfernen. Bald waren beide Männer nackt.

"Berühr mich, Severus," sagte Mike während er sich streckte um das Gleitmittel zu erreichen. Severus kam Mikes Wunsch nach und begann Mikes muskulösen Körper mit seinen Händen zu erforschen. Mike küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut den er finden konnte und zog Severus' Arme dann zum Kopf des Bettes. Er hielt Severus' Arme an den Handgelenken fest als er begann Severus für sich vorzubereiten

Als Severus versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, wanderten seine Gedanken zu einer Zeit, als die Dinge nicht so leidenschaftlich gewesen waren. Er konnte die Stricke an seinen Handgelenken fühlen, welche in seine Haut schnitten während er versuchte sich zu befreien. Er brach in kaltem Schweiß aus als er genommen wurde, ohne Vorbereitung oder Einwilligung und alles was er sehen konnte, waren das blonde Haar und die grausamen, grauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy. Voller Angst schlug er um sich.

"Nein" schrie er und warf den ihn sich aufzwingenden Körper zu Boden. Er setze sich blitzschnell im Bett auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht; versteckte sich vor den Erinnerungen die ihn aufzehrten.

"Severus?" fragte eine besorgte Stimme von irgendwo zu Severus Rechten.

Pechschwarze Augen öffneten sich, nur um besorgte graue Augen auf sich gerichtet zu sehen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Severus?" fragte Mike.

Severus holte tief Luft und atmete unsicher aus. "Es geht mir gut," sagte er. "Es tut mir Leid." Jegliche Spuren von seiner vorherigen Erregung waren durch die intensive Angst vernichtet worden. "Du solltest gehen."

"Okay, Severus," sagte Mike. Er stand auf und begann seine Klamotten einzusammeln. Er zog sich leise an, wobei er heimlich Severus beobachtete. "Gute Nacht," sagte er sanft und ging, ohne die Schlafzimmertür zuzumachen.

Severus saß fast 10 Minuten da und versuchte seine Gedanken von Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit zu befreien aber er versagte kläglich. Er wurde schließlich durch entsetzliche Schreie von Potters Raum aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Severus stürzte förmlich aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel und band ihn zusammen während er lief. Die Schreie hörten gerade auf als er Potters Zimmer betrat.

Potter lag zusammengerollt als eine Art abwehrender Ball im Bett, bei Bewusstsein und wimmernd. Severus setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und zog Potter in seinen Schoß.

"W-Wo waren S-Sie?" fragte Potter kraftlos.

"Ich kam sobald ich dich schreien hörte," erwiderte Severus. Er rief einen Zaubertrank aus Potter's Nachttisch zu sich und half Potter ihn zu trinken. Das Zittern wurde schwächer, hörte aber nicht auf. Severus fing an sich Sorgen über Nervenschäden zu machen.

"Es tut weh," sagte Potter leise.

"Schh," flüsterte Severus. "Versuch zu schlafen."

Potter rückte näher zu Severus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein," sagte er. "Ich möchte nicht schlafen."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Es tut weh zu schlafen. Bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht zu schlafen."

Severus zog den Jungen beschützend näher und entdeckte, dass er Potters Hand hielt. "Ich werde einen Weg finden, Harry," sagte er. "Ich versuche es bereits."

Potter bewegte sich leicht und schaute Severus befremdet an.

"Was ist los?" fragte Severus.

"Sie haben meinen Namen gesagt," erwiderte Potter.

"Ich benutze immer deinen Namen, Potter," sagte Severus in einem Tonfall als würde er jemanden erklären, dass eins plus eins zwei ergibt.

"Nein," seufzte Potter. "Sie sagten 'Harry'. Sie haben mich 'Harry' genannt."

Habe ich das? Severus starrte Harr – äh – Potter an. " Tut mir leid," sagte er nach einen Moment der perplexen Stille.

"Nein," sagte Potter. "Ich finde es besser so. Bitte sagen sie nicht mehr 'Potter' zu mir."

"Stört es dich wirklich so sehr?"

"Ja," antwortete Potter.

Severus beobachtete Harry genau und sah den bleibenden Schmerz in den Augen des Jungens.

"Okay, Pot – Harry," sagte er schließlich. "Ich werde versuchen mich daran zu erinnern."

Pot – Harry fing an sich in Severus Armen zu entspannen und Severus versuchte den Jungen ins Bett zu legen. Zu seiner Überraschung packte Potter ihn an seinem Morgenmantel und hielt sich mit aller Kraft fest.

"Geh nicht weg,," wimmerte Harry. Er rückte näher an Severus' Körper, wobei sich der Stoff von Severus' Oberkörper löste.

Potter stutzte für einen Moment und schaute wieder hoch. "Sie haben nichts an," sagte er.

"Ich habe einen Morgenmantel an, Harry," sagte Severus amüsiert.

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und vergrub seinen Kopf an Severus Oberkörper.

"Ich kann hier nicht die ganze Nacht sitzen, Pot – äh – Harry," sagte Severus.

"Es ist mir egal was Sie machen," sagte Harry schläfrig. "Lassen Sie mich nur nicht alleine."

Severus kämpfte kurz mit sich. Er wollte Harry trösten, wollte aber keine Grenzen übertreten. Er fällte eine Entscheidung von der er wusste, dass er sie später bereuen würde. und trug Pot – Harry in seinen eigenen Raum. Er legte Harry auf das Bett und entfernte sich leise.

"Wo gehen Sie hin?" fragte Harry und hörte sich dabei jung und etwas geistesabwesend an.

"Ich muss mir etwas anziehen," erwiderte Severus behutsam. "Ich bin gleich zurück."

"Hm," sagte Potter und kuschelte sich tiefer in Severus' Kissen. Severus lächelte trotz seines sonstigen Vehaltens. Er zog einen schwarzen Pyjama (mit Oberteil) an und schlüpfte unter Harry. Harry wimmerte wegen seinem Traum und Severus schlang beschützend seine Arme um den Jungen. Fast die ganze Nacht blieb er wach und schlief schließlich kurz vor Tagesanbruch ein.

ZWEI

_Harry lag in einem Feld von bunten Papierblumen. Er lag auf dem Rücken und schaute auf einen violetten Himmel voller Wolken, die aus Süßigkeiten gemacht zu sein schienen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Feldes Bäume. Er stand auf und näherte sich einem der Bäume und erkannte, dass alle Blätter Lutscher waren. Die Sonne erschien hinter einer Wolke und Harry fühlte wie er von Wärme umgeben war. . ._

Harry wachte langsam auf und fühlte sich sicher und warm; das beruhigende Schlagen eines starken Herzens in seinen Ohren.  
Harry schreckte abrupt aus seinem Schlaf auf. Er bemerkte die schlafende Gestalt von Professor Severus Snape neben sich. Snape trug einen schwarzen Baumwollpyjama und sah aus als wäre er auf Wolke sieben.  
Harry fing an Panik zu bekommen und war kaum in der Lage sich an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern, welche dazu geführt hatten dass er in Snapes Bett war. Er krabbelte langsam von Snape hinunter um seinen Lehrer nicht aufzuwecken. Kaum aus dem Bett, wich er von Panik erfasst rückwärts in eine Ecke zurück. Er hatte Snape's Position als seinen zeitweiligen Vormund missbraucht und war sich sicher dass er, Harry, für den Rest des Sommers zurück zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt werden würde, sobald Snape aufwachte. Harry sank zu Boden, nicht in der Lage seine Augen vom Bett abzuwenden obwohl er Snape nicht länger sehen konnte.  
Nach etwa fünf Minuten hörte er Snape ein wenig Stöhnen.

"War ja klar," sagte Snape kaputt. "Undankbares Balg."

'Oh Gott, er hasst mich', dachte Harry. Er fing an leicht vor und zurück zuschaukeln. 'Er hat sich soviel Mühe gemacht um mir zu helfen und ich nutze ihn so aus. Er hat Recht. Ich bin ein undankbares Balg. Ich verdiene seine Hilfe nicht.'

Harry starrte Snape mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an, als dieser sich aufsetzte und ihn entdeckte. Snape sagte etwas, aber alles was Harry hören konnte war sein eigenes Herz, dass in seinen Ohren pochte.

Snape stand vom Bett auf und näherte sich Harry's Ecke. Harry folgte Snape's Bewegungen unverwandt. Snape sagte wieder etwas aber Harry's Gehirn konnte es vor lauter Panik nicht verarbeiten.

"Es tut mir leid, Sir," sagte Harry hastig. "Es war nicht meine Absicht mich aufzudrängen! Ich hatte gestern Nacht nur so viel Schmerzen und ich konnte nicht klar denken! Bitte seien Sie nicht wütend auf mich, es war nicht meine Absicht…"

"Harry, Stop!" sagte Snape sanft. "ich bin nicht wütend."

Harry murmelte weiterhin seine Entschuldigungen leise vor sich hin als Snape ihn umarmte.

Harry packte den Stoff von Snape's Pyjama Oberteil mit seiner Faust.

"Schh," sagte Snape. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen."

"Sie sind nicht wütend?" fragte Harry.

"Nein," sagte Snape mit einer freundlichen Stimme die Harry nicht gewohnt war. "Wieso sollte ich?"

"Ich habe ihre Gastfreundlichkeit ausgenutzt," erwiderte Harry. "Ich bin nichts als eine Last."

"Das ist Unsinn," sagte Snape. "Das ist das Werk des Dunklen Lords. Ich werde eine Weg finden um den Schmerz zu stoppen, Harry. Das verspreche ich." Snape festigte seine Halt on Harry und Harry fühlte endlich ein leichtes Gefühl des Friedens.

"Danke Professor," sagte er.

DREI

Severus wachte auf als das warme Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper verschwand. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass er geträumt haben musste, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Potter. Severus streckte seine Arme zur Seite und fühlte die leere Fläche in seinem Bett. Er öffnete seine Augen und erkannte, dass der Raum leer war. Er streckte sich und ächzte bei diesem guten Gefühl.

"War ja klar," sagte er verschlafen. "Undankbares Balg." Ich erlaube ihm in meinem Raum zu schlafen und ich bekomme nicht mal ein "Dankeschön".

Severus drückte sich mit Hilfe seiner Arme in eine sitzende Position. In der Ecke die nun sichtbar wurde, konnte Severus Harry kauern sehen. Harry's Augen waren weit vor Angst und er wiegte sich vor und zurück während er Severus anstarrte.

"Harry?" fragte Severus. "Was ist los? War es wieder ein Albtraum?"

Harry antwortete nicht und starrte Severus weiterhin voller Angst an.

Severus Herz schlug ein wenig schneller. Er verließ das Bett und näherte sich Potters Ecke.

"Was ist los Pot – Harry?" fragte Severus wieder. "Sag etwas." Severus kniete vor dem verängstigten Jungen nieder.

Plötzlich begann Harry hastig zu reden. "Es tut mir leid Sir," sagte er. "Es war nicht meine Absicht mich aufzudrängen! Ich hatte gestern Nacht nur so viel Schmerzen und ich konnte nicht klar denken! Bitte seien Sie nicht wütend auf mich, es war nicht meine Absicht…"

"Harry Stop!" unterbrach Severus. Er war vollständig verwirrt von Harry's Verhalten. "Ich bin nicht wütend."

Harry wiegte sich weiterhin vor und zurück und murmelte dabei Dinge wie 'Es tut mir leid,' und 'Bitte hassen Sie mich nicht'. In Severus wallte Ärger gegenüber den Dunklen Lord und der Drang den Jungen beschützen zu wollen auf. Er zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung und versuchte die Angst und den Schmerz mit seinen Armen abzublocken. Harry packte Severus' Pijamaoberteil und hielt sich daran fest als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

"Schh," flüsterte Severus sanft und versuchte Harrys Panik zu stoppen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen."

"Sie sind nicht wütend?" nuschelte Harry in Severus' Oberkörper.

"Nein," sagte Severus traurig. Niemals hätte er sich Gryffindor's Goldenen Jungen in solch einen verletzlichen Zustand vorstellen können. "Wieso sollte ich?"

Ich habe ihre Gastfreundlichkeit ausgenutzt," erwiderte Harry schnell", "Ich bin nichts als eine Last."

Severus hörte den tadelnden Tonfall, in dem Harry über sich selber sprach und Ärger wallte in Severus auf. "Das ist Unsinn," sagte er, und musste sich zwingen sanft zu klingen. "Das ist das Werk des Dunklen Lords. Ich werde einen Weg finden um den Schmerz zu stoppen, Harry. Das verspreche ich." Severus zog Harry unbewusst näher zu sich und ging seinen neuen Zaubertrank noch einmal in Gedanken durch. Es fehlte noch immer etwas, aber er wusste nicht was. Gerade als er anfing die schon vertraute Frustration zu fühlen, unterbrach Harry's Stimme ihn in seinen Gedanken.

"Danke, Professor," sagte er.

Severus hielt Harry nur und sagte nichts.' Ich mag diesen Jungen nicht!' sagte er sich bestimmt. 'Ich befolge nur Anweisungen. Er bedeutet mir nichts.'  
Harry machte eine Rückwärtsbewegung und Severus zog sich zurück um den Jungen Raum zu geben.  
Harry stand auf und schaute auf den Boden, rückte mit einer Hand sein Oberteil zurecht und fuhr mit der anderen Hand durch sein Haar. Er begann hysterisch zu lachen und hörte für mehrere Minuten nicht auf. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, schnüffelte er ein wenig. "Es tut mir leid, Sir," sagte er. Er zog wieder an seinem Shirt und schaute Severus noch immer nicht an.

"Was tut dir leid?" fragte Severus. Potter war über den letzten Monaten hinweg etlichen, sehr schmerzhaften Flüchen ausgesetzt gewesen und Severus war besorgt für die geistige Gesundheit des Jungens.

"Ich hatte einen wirklich schlimmen Sommer ," antwortete P – Harry. "Ich bin gewöhnlich nicht so, aber meine Emotionen sind zurzeit ein wenig durcheinander."

"Das ist verständlich, Harry," sagte Severus leise.

"Wieso nennen Sie mich so?" fragte Harry unsicher. Er schaute noch immer entschlossen an Severus vorbei.

"Was?" fragte Severus verwirrt.

"'Harry'," antwortete Harry. "Sie nennen mich immer 'Potter'."

Severus' Besorgnis wuchs leicht. "Ich habe dir versprechen müssen dich 'Harry' zu nennen," sagte er. "Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Harry lachte wieder. "Nicht wirklich," sagte er. "Die letzte Nacht ist ein wenig… verschwommen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher wie ich hierher gelangt bin." Schließlich schaute er seinen Lehrer verstohlen an.

"Du hattest Angst allein zu bleiben," erwiderte Severus sanft. "Ich konnte nicht die ganze Nacht an deinem Bett sitzen, also brachte ich dich stattdessen hierher."

"Sie brachten mich…" sagte Harry überrascht.

"Ja," sagte Severus schnell und nutzte die Situation aus. "Siehst du, du hast mich nicht ausgenutzt."

Potter begann hin und her zu gehen. "Voldemort war wütend letzte Nacht," sagte er und rieb sich selbstvergessen seinen Kopf. Er bemerkte nicht wie Severus eine zischenden Laut von sich gab und vor dem Namen des Dunklen Lords zurückschreckte.

"Sag nicht den Namen des Dunklen Lords!" sagte Severus.

Pot – Harry war ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu und ging dann weiter auf und ab. "Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern warum", machte er weiter "Es ist alles so verschwommen. Ein paar Todesser haben etwas nicht hinbekommen …" Seine Stimme verlor sich, unsicher geworden. Er ging weiterhin hin und her und murmelte vor sich hin.

"Harry," sagte Severus vorsichtig. " Alles in Ordnung?"

Prima," sagte Harry kurzangebunden. Er schaute an seinem Körper herunter welcher nur mit einem Pyjama bekleidet war und errötete leicht. "Ich werde mich dann mal anziehen." Er eilte aus dem Raum.

Severus schaute ihm für einen Moment nach und schloss dann die Tür. Er zog sich seine übliche schwarze Robe an und ging anschließend ins Wohnzimmer. Harry saß, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen, auf seinem Sofa.

"Harry?" sagte Severus unsicher.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll," sagte Harry leise. "Ich fühle mich als würde die Welt Kopf stehen."

"Ich habe bereits mit der Entwicklung des Zaubertranks begonnen. Ich bin mir sicher dass ich bald fertig sein werde."

"Wieso machen Sie das für mich?" fragte Potter und schaute Severus mit roten Augen an.

"Weil niemand verdient was dir passiert," erwiderte Severus.

Harry nickte und drehte sich zum Feuer. "Kann ich heute einfach nur hier mit Ihnen bleiben?"

Severus seufzte. "Es tut mir leid dir das anzutun, Harry, aber ich muss heute Abend zu einer Todesserparty gehen. Ich möchte dass du im Krankenflügel bleibst…"

"Nein!" unterbrach Harry. " Kann ich nicht einfach hier bleiben? Ich möchte nicht dorthin zurückgehen."

"Also gut," gab Severus nach, "aber Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore werden alle 15 Minuten nach dir sehen."

Harry sah überaus erleichtert aus. "Danke, Sir," sagte er. Severus war sich nicht sicher, aber er befürchtete, dass der Junge anfing ihn zu mögen. Verdammt sei das Schicksal und ihr kranker Sinn für Humor

* * *

Danke an reinadoreen,magewi,poli und nadine, für die lieben und aufbauenden reviews

Danke auch an alle die diese Geschichten zu ihren alerts und/oder Favoriten hinzugefügt haben.

Reviews?


	7. Wie macht er das nur?

Kapitel Sieben  
Wie macht er das nur?

EINS

Harry verbrachte den größten Teil des Tages mit Lernen und war nicht bereit über die letzte Nacht nachzudenken. Snape war ungewöhnlich freundlich und schaute andauernd halblaut murmelnd in ein schwarzes Notizbuch und murmelte vor sich in. Harry war neugierig aber entschied, dass es besser wäre nicht zu fragen.

Etwa um sieben Uhr abends kam Snape in schwarzen, samtenen Festroben aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

"Ich gehe jetzt," sagte er. "Ich versuche das Treffen so früh wie möglich zu verlassen, aber es wird trotzdem spät werden."

"Ja, Sir," erwiderte Harry.

"Ich möchte dass du hier bleibst," machte Snape weiter. "Geh nicht allein in das Schloss.  
Wenn du glaubst unbedingt gehen zu müssen, sorge dafür dass jemand mit dir geht."

"Ja, Sir," sagte Harry wieder.

"Gute Nacht," sagte Snape und ging zur Tür. Harry sah, dass Snape's Haar mit einem Lederband im Nacken zusammengebunden war.

"Ihnen auch, Sir," sagte Harry. Snape ging ohne zurückzuschauen.

Harry stand in der Mitte des Raumes und schaute sich um. Am neugierigsten war er über Snapes Bücher im Bücherregal. Also ging er zu ihnen. Die meisten der Bücher waren Zaubertrankbücher für Fortgeschrittene oder Bücher über die Dunklen Künste. Harry zog wahllos welche aus dem Regal und blätterte sie durch, fand aber nichts übermäßig Interessantes.

Es geschah als er ein Buch fand das vielversprechend aussah. Harry schlug das Buch auf und fand, dass es ganz interessant aussah. Er ging wieder zur Couch und schaute von den Seiten hoch um zu sehen wo er hinlief. Sein Blick fiel auf das schwarze Notizbuch über das Snape gebrütet hatte. Es lag auf dem Kaffeetisch und der Schein des Feuers spiegelte sich an der schwarzen, glatten Oberfläche.

Harry wusste, dass Snape wahrscheinlich wütend sein würde wenn Harry sein Notizbuch durchschauen würde, aber seine Neugierde siegte über ihn. Harry brachte das Buch, dass er in der Hand hielt zurück zum Bücherregal und durchquerte den Raum um zum Kaffeetisch zu gelangen. Er nahm das Notizbuch zur Hand und schlug die erste Seite auf.

"Ein Zaubertranknotizbuch," sagte er zu sich selbst und überflog die Zutaten, die auf der ersten Seite aufgelistet waren. "Ich hätte es mir denken müssen." Snape's Handschrift war unordentlich, aber Harry's war schlimmer und so hatte er keine Probleme es zu lesen. Der erste Zaubertrank in dem Buch war der Wolfsbanntrank. Das Geschriebene war verblasst aber deutlich. Das war der Prozess den Snape gemacht hatte um den Zaubertrank zu kreieren, auf den Lupin so angewiesen war.

"Faszinierend," flüsterte Harry während er das "Versuch und Fehlschlag System" in dem das Notizbuch geschrieben war las. Nach einigen Instruktionen waren Kommentare wie" es explodiert wenn es auf diese Weise umgerührt wird" oder „ füg nicht soviel Wolfsbann auf einmal hinzu", geschrieben worden.

Harry blätterte die Seiten langsam um, las die Zutaten und die verschiedenen Ergebnisse, die Snape in dem kleinen Buch aufgeschrieben hatte. Harry bemerkte, dass manche der Zaubertränke unvollständig waren. Snape hatte nie die Schlüsselzutaten gefunden, die nötig wären um die Zaubertränke fertig zu stellen.

Ungefähr in der Mitte des Notizbuches fand Harry einen Zaubertrank der „Hemmungstrank" genannt wurde. Harry zog seine Augenbraue hoch als er die Anweisungen dafür las. Er konnte praktisch sehen wie der Zaubertrank seine Farbe änderte, sobald die Zutaten akribisch genau hinzugefügt wurden.

"Das ist der Zaubertrank, den er mir gibt wenn ich Schmerzen wegen dem Crucio habe," sagte Harry. Er konnte es vor sich sehen, wie der Zaubertrank ein klares Metallicblau wurde als das gemahlene Einhornhorn hinzugefügt wurde. "Unglaublich! Wie macht er das nur? "

Harry vertiefte sich in das Notizbuch, fasziniert von Snape's Können so nützliche Zaubertränke zu kreieren. Die Zeit verging schnell und Harry bemerkte nicht wenn Madame Pomfrey oder Dumbledore im Kamin auftauchten um nach ihm zu sehen.

Einige Zeit später näherte sich Harry dem Ende des Buches und blätterte eine Seite um, als er etwas fand das ihn überraschte.

**Der Potter Fluchblockerzaubertrank**  
**Ich habe vor kurzem einen Jungen bei mir aufgenommen der regelmäßig von einigen schädigenden Flüchen betroffen ist. Dieser Zaubertrank wird kreiert, so dass die Auswirkungen dieser Flüche abgeblockt werden um das physische und psychische Wohlbefinden dieses Jungen zu sichern. Ich darf nicht versagen.**

Als Harry las, begann sein Verstand alles nachzuvollziehen, stellte sich die Reaktionen dieser Substanz mit derjenigen vor und die Auswirkungen jeder auf ein besonders Symptom von ihm. Dann war es als ob etwas „Klick" gemacht hätte und er dachte er könnte möglicherweise das Puzzle lösen.

"Natürlich!" sagte er, seine Augen huschten über die Seite als er sich vorstellte wie der Zaubertrank sich im Kessel wandelte und blubberte. "Oh, es ist so einfach!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Zimmer. "Accio Pergament!" sagte er und eine neue Rolle Pergament kam aus seinem Raum und landete sanft in seiner Hand. "Accio Federkiel!" Sein Federkiel flog ebenso in seine Hand. "Accio Tinte!" Die dunkelrote Tinte kam und Harry legte alles auf den Kaffeetisch. Er setzte sich vor dem Tisch auf den Boden. und begann seine eigenen Notizen auf das Pergament zu kritzeln…

ZWEI

Severus ging schnell zum Apparationspunkt, entschlossen so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Mike, der lockere und seidene Festroben trug, wartete auf ihn. Das mit Spikes versehene Hundehalsband war gerade so an seinem Hals sichtbar. Er hatte sein Haar zu einem lockeren Zopf zurückgebunden, der zwischen seine Schulterblätter fiel.

"Du siehst gut aus" sagte Severus. "Bist du bereit?"

"Ja Betreuer," erwiderte Mike und sie apparierten gemeinsam zu Malfoy Manor.

Sie tauchten vor einer großen Doppeleichentür auf hinter der Musik und Gerede zu hören war. Severus läutete die Glocke und wartete.  
Die Türen öffneten sich und Lucius Malfoy lächelte, als er sah wer es war. Draco stand hinter Lucius. Er trug ein schwarzes, samtenes und glattes Hundehalsband aus Leder, dass an einer dazu passenden Leine befestigt war und welche Lucius in der Hand hielt. Draco sah aus, als hätte er den größten Spaß seines Lebens. Severus drehte sich bei diesem Gedanken der Magen um.

"Severus!" rief Lucius aus. "Schön, dass du gekommen bist!"

"Hm," erwiderte Severus.

"Komm herein. Amüsier dich," sagte Lucius und trat zur Seite. Severus ging hinein und entdeckte, dass der Großteil der Todesser anwesend waren. Es waren ungefähr ein Dutzend Menschen da. Der Dunkle Lord stand in der Nähe eines Fensters auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und beobachtete alles boshaft.

"So," sagte Lucius uns stellte sich neben Severus. "Es sind viele gekommen nicht wahr? ," er legte seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter.

"Fass mich nicht an Lucius," sagte Severus kalt. "MacNair ist nicht gekommen."

"Oh, hab dich nicht so, Sev," sagte Lucius unbekümmert und behielt seine Hand auf Severus Schulter. "Sei nicht so kalt. Ich bin nur freundlich."

"Sei es nicht," spottete Severus. "Komm, Michael." Er ging, mit Mike im Schlepptau, und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle nahe der entlegenen Wand. Er beschwörte ein sehr weiches Kissen herauf und platzierte es neben seinem Stuhl. Mike setzte sich darauf und legte seine Hand auf Severus' Knie.

"Alles in Ordnung, Betreuer?" fragte Mike nach eine Moment. Sie beide schauten auf die Tanzfläche.

"Ich hasse diese Partys," erwiderte Severus.

"Lass mich deine Anspannung verringern," sagte Mike und fuhr mit seiner Hand an Severus' Oberschenkel hoch.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Severus und platzierte Mike's Hand wieder auf sein Knie.  
Mike schmollte leicht. "Was möchtest du?" fragte er.

"Du weißt ich verabscheue öffentliche Ausschweifungen" sagte Severus und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

"Schau dich um, Sev," sagte Mike mit einem Lächeln. "Keiner wird es merken."

"Nenn mich nicht Sev," sagte Severus. Er schaute sich um und zu seinem Ekel sah er dass Mike Recht hatte. Fast jeder im Raum war in irgendeiner Form von Sex verwickelt. Severus seufzte.

"Ich bin nicht sie," sagte Severus schließlich.

"Du verdirbst einem wirklich den ganzen Spaß Sev," sagte Mike mürrisch.

Severus schnappte Mikes Hand und drückte sie schmerzhaft. "Ich habe dir gesagt dass du mich niemals Sev nennen sollst! Ich werde meine Ansprüche nicht reduzieren, weil du geil bist, also hör auf zu fragen!"

"Es tut mir leid, Betreuer," wimmerte Mike und versuchte seine Hand aus Severus` schmerzhaften Griff zu befreien. "Es wird nicht wieder passieren."

"Sieh zu das es nicht wieder passiert," sagte Severus kalt und ließ Mike's Hand los.

"Ja, mein Betreuer," sagte Mike ängstlich. Er legte seine Hand zurück auf Severus' Knie und erwähnte nicht mehr Sex.

Severus saß ruhig da und beobachtete alles um ihn herum mit Abscheu. Draco wippte mit großem Eifer auf Lucius Schoß. Der Vierer wurde sehr laut und die Geräusche kratzten an Severus Nerven. Der Dunkle Lord küsste gerade inbrünstig den jungen Rotschopf. Der Betreuer des Jungen stand daneben und schien überaus mit sich selbst zufrieden zu sein. Severus schloss seine Augen, lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und versuchte die Geräusche der öffentlichen Unzüchtigkeit um ihn herum zu ignorieren. Er fing gereizt an seine Schläfen zu massieren als er von Lucius´ aristokratischer Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

"Sev," sagte Lucius von Severus' linker Seite. Severus drehte sich um und schaute in Lucius' grausame und amüsierte Augen. "Du sitzt hier wie ein steifes Brett." Draco war auf einem Kissen ähnlich dem von Mike; seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet von seinem letzten Ausflug in Inzest mit seinem Vater.

"Hm," erwiderte Severus und schaute auf die Tanzfläche. Einige Menschen tanzten und die junge Brünette gab ihrem Betreuer nun einen lap dance.

"Wenn du ihn nicht benutzt, wieso lässt du mich nicht mit deinem Vent ein bisschen spielen?" fragte Lucius. "Ich hätte nichts gegen einen netten Dreier."

"Niemand berührt mein Eigentum," erwiderte Severus kalt. "Ich teile nicht."

"Oh, du bist aber nicht höflich, Sev," sagte Lucius verärgert.

"Es ist mir egal was du denkst," erwiderte Severus. "Du bist abscheulich."

"Verstehe," erwiderte Lucius. "Nun. Wenn du so langweilig sein willst werde ich mir interessantere Gesellschaft suchen."

"Mach das," sagte Severus.

"Unser Lord wünscht dich zu besprechen bevor du gehst, Sev," sagte Lucius als er aufstand. "Benimm dich ihm gegenüber höflicher als du zu mir warst."

"Durchaus," erwiderte Severus und beobachtete mit großer Abneigung wie Lucius sich entfernte .Nach einigen weiteren Minuten der obligatorischen Anwesenheit auf der Party, entschied sich Severus mit dem Dunklen Lord zu reden um dann so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. "Komm, Michael," sagte er und stand auf . Mike folgte ihm eifrig und das Kissen auf dem er gesessen hatte, verschwand in einer Wolke aus violettem Rauch.

Der Dunkle Lord war immer noch am Fenster als Severus sich ihm näherte. Er verbeugte sich tief und wartete bis er seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Severus," sagte der Dunkle Lord. Severus bewegte sich näher und küsst den Saum der Roben des Dunklen Lord. "Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

"Ich wäre geehrt, mein Meister," erwiderte Severus.

"Soweit ich weiß lebt der junge Mr. Potter zurzeit bei dir."

"Ja, Meister."

"Gewinne sein Vertrauen, Severus. Lasse ihn in dem Glauben dass du Zuneigung zu ihm empfindest."

"Ja, Meister."

"Sobald du dies erreicht hast wird er dir ohne Fragen folgen. Bring ihn zu mir. Ich gebe dir bis zum 1. Oktober Zeit."

"Ja, Meister."

"Und gib mir Beschied wenn der junge Draco die Nachricht nach dem Beginn des neues Schuljahrs weitergibt.'

"Das werde ich, Meister."

"Gut. Nun geh. Ich möchte diese Party genießen."

Severus verbeugte sich wieder und er und Mike verließen die Feier. Severus fühlte Abscheu und schämte sich als er das Schloss erreichte. Er ging langsam hinunter zu den Kerkern und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen. Potter saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kaffeetisch und grübelte über ein Stück Pergament. Severus konnte sein Zaubertrankheft aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch sehen. Er war von der Szene erheitert und beschloss zu warten wie lange Harry brauchen würde um ihn zu bemerken.

"Nein, nein," sagte Harry zu sich selbst und knabberte am Ende seines Federkiels. "Wenn er das macht… oh, aber die Beine! Natürlich!" Er begann auf das Pergament zu kritzeln.

Severus lächelte.  
Gerade als Severus begann die Show zu genießen, flackerte das Feuer und Poppy's Kopf tauchte auf.

"Oh, Severus!" rief sie aus. "Gut. Ich wünsche euch dann eine gute Nacht." Sie verschwand mit einem Pop.

Harry drehte sich schnell zur Tür, als Poppy Severus' Namen sagte. Er schaute Severus nun entschuldigend an. Severus grinste.

"Sie haben es einfach auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen," sagte Potter und deutete auf das Notizbuch. "Ich war neugierig. Ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln."

Ah, wir haben wieder diese Diskussion. "Du schienst sehr vertieft zu sein," kommentierte Severus.

"Ja," sagte Harry. "Ich habe meinen Namen bei dem letzten Zaubertrank gesehen und dachte dass ich vielleicht helfen könnte."

Severus ging zum Tisch. "Darf ich" fragte er und deutete auf die liegen gelassene Rolle Pergament.

Pot – Harry schaute ein wenig überrascht aber überwand es schnell. Er nickte unsicher.  
Severus nahm das Pergament zur Hand und rollte es auf. Es war mindestens drei Fuß lang und von unordentlicher Handschrift bedeckt. "Mein Gott, Potter," sagte er.

"Nun," sagte Harry, "Ich muss noch immer in die Winkelgasse gehen, also dachte ich, dass ich dort einfach mehr Pergament holen könnte."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und fing an zu lesen. Potter's Notizen waren weit besser organisiert als seine eigenen, trotz Harry's überaus unordentlicher Handschrift.

"Das ist ziemlich gut gemacht," kommentierte Severus.

"Das passiert wenn man mit Hermine befreundet ist," erwiderte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"In der Tat," sagte Severus und las weiter.

Potter's Verständnis von Zaubertränken war außergewöhnlich. Er hatte die Reihenfolge in welcher einige der Zutaten hinzugefügt werden, sowie die Mengen verändert. Es waren Notizen vorhanden, welche die Reaktionen die geschehen würden, sobald die Zutat hinzugefügt wird und wie man rühren muss verrieten. So als ob Potter wirklich versucht hätte den Zaubertrank zu machen. Als Severus das Ende der Notizen erreichte, fand er was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte.

"Natürlich," murmelte er und strich mit seinem Finger über seine Unterlippe. Harry hatte festgelegt, dass der Jungferngiftkäfer der Schlüssel sein würde um alles zusammen zu bringen. Eine Unze des Gifts, sechs zerkleinerte Beine, zwei zermahlene Flügel, wobei die schädlichen Auswirkungen durch die Einhorntränen gekontert werden. "Was…"

"Nun, das Gift ist ein starker Heilungswirkstoff wenn es ordentlich gedünstet wird," sagte Harry. "Die Beine erhöhen diese Wirkung. Die zermahlenen Flügel steuern ein starken Magieblockenden Wirkstoff hinzu, um zu verhindern, dass die Zaubersprüche durchkommen. Die Einhorntränen wirken dem Toxin in dem Gift entgegen ohne die Heilende Wirkung zu vermindern."

"Ich weiß das alles, Pot – äh – Harry," sagte Severus und verbarg die Tatsache, dass er überaus beeindruckt von Potters Wissen über die Zutaten und ihre Reaktionen miteinander war. "Ich wollte fragen was dich dazu brachte dies zu tun?"

"Ich wollte bloß helfen," erwiderte Harry leise.

"Gut gemacht," sagte Severus. "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Potter."

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry lächelnd.

"Ja und jetzt ab ins Bett." Severus beschäftigte sich immer noch mit dem Pergament. 'Gerade wenn ich denke ich habe den Jungen verstanden überrascht er mich wieder.  
Wie macht er das nur?'

Er bemerkte nicht als Harry leise aufstand und den Raum verließ; noch immer über die überraschende Reaktion von Severus lächelnd.

* * *

Danke an

Reinadoreen und Zauberlehrling

für eure lieben Reviews. Es freut mich wirklich sehr dass ihr noch dabei seid ( auch wenns dauert)


	8. Zurück zur Schule

AN: Ein Zoll =2,54 cm

Kapitel Acht  
Zurück zur Schule

EINS  
Harry's Visionen wurden im Laufe der Zeit häufiger und brutaler. Er erzählte Snape nichts von dem Ausmaß seiner Schmerzen, aber Snape war nicht dumm.  
Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn lag Harry mittags im Bett. Er hatte gerade erst eine Vision gehabt, in welcher Voldemort einen Muggle getötet hatte. Harry zitterte stark; sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als sei er auseinander gerissen worden und dann wieder zusammengenäht worden.

"Ich hasse mein Leben," murmelte Harry sauer. Er atmete tief, in dem Versuch seinen zitternden Körper lange genug unter Kontrolle zu haben um einen Schmerztrank zu trinken. Zu seiner großen Bestürzung antwortete jemanden auf seine Äußerung.

"Und wieso ist das so, Mr. Potter?" fragte Snape vom Flur aus. Er betrat den Raum und blieb abrupt stehen. "Ach du heilige Scheiße." Er näherte sich dem Bett.

"Hallo, S- Sir," sagte Harry.

Snape rollte sein Augen. "Wieso hast du nicht nach mir gerufen?" fragte er.

"Hab nicht dran gedacht," sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Snape wühlte in Harry's Nachttisch und antwortete nicht. Er holte einen roten Zaubertrank hervor und half dann Harry in eine aufrechte Position.

"Danke Sir," sagte Harry. Snape half ihm den Zaubertrank zu trinken und Harry schlief danach schnell ein.

Als Harry mehrere Stunden später aufwachte, saß Snape in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

"Geht es dir besser?" fragte Snape trocken.

"Ja," erwiderte Harry. "Danke, Sir."

"Ich habe mit dem Schulleiter über dich gesprochen," sagte Snape. "Wir haben uns auf eine Lösung wegen dieser lästigen Angewohnheit von dir geeinigt."

"Welche Angewohnheit?" fragte Harry.

"Im Stillen zu Leiden," erwiderte Snape. "Wir glauben es ist das Beste, wenn ich einen Verbindungsspruch auf dich spreche."

"Was?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf.

"Beruhige dich," sagte Snape ruhig. "Es wäre nicht fürs ganze Leben. Er wäre nur stark genug um mir mitzuteilen wenn du Schmerzen hast."

"Oh," sagte Harry. "Und wie lange wären wir –verbunden?"

"Solange wie nötig," erwiderte Snape. "Er wird entfernt sobald wir diese besondere Hürde überwunden haben."

"Was ist mit dem Fluchblockerzaubertrank?" fragte Harry. "Glauben sie, er wird  
funktionieren?"

"Er sollte," sagte Snape langsam.

"Aber?" fragte Harry.

"Es wird zwei Monate dauern ihn zu brauen," erwiderte Snape.

Harry hatte ein entsetzlich komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Wenn er nicht verhindern konnte was passiert, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage sein am Schulunterricht teilzunehmen.

"Aber was passiert wenn die Schule beginnt?" fragte er.

"Du bist krank," erwiderte Snape. "Sollte etwas während des Unterrichts geschehen, werden die anderen Schüler es als einen normalen Anfall sehen."

"Epilepsie?" fragte Harry. "Der Rest der Schule wird denken, dass ich Epilepsie habe?"

"So etwas in die Richtung," sagte Snape.

Harry seufzte. Er nahm an, dass es besser war als ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
"Was meinen Sie damit, dass sie nur einen normalen Anfall sehen werden?" fragte er.

"Der Zauberspruch mit dem ich dich belegen werde wird nur denen erlauben zu sehen was wirklich passiert, die schon Bescheid wissen," sagte Snape. "Du neigst dazu zu wiederholen was du siehst und es wäre nicht gut, wenn der Rest der Schülerschaft denken würde, dass du verrückt bist."

"Oh," sagte Harry. Er suchte nach einem neuen Thema. "Hat Professor Dumbledore schon einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt?"

"Ja," erwiderte Snape und sah plötzlich verärgert aus. "Ihr Name ist Dolores Umbridge und sie ist vom Zaubereiministerium."

"Sie arbeitet beim Ministerium?" fragte Harry sehr überrascht.

"Ja," erwiderte Snape. "Sie ist die Erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers."

"Wenn sie für Fudge arbeitet, was macht sie dann hier?"

"Ich glaube dass sie hierher gesendet wurde um Professor Dumbledore auszuspionieren," sagte Snape voller Abscheu. "Fudge denkt, dass Dumbledore versucht ihn zu stürzen. Er glaubt noch immer nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn zu einem meiner Treffen mitnehmen," fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. "Das würde seine Meinung schnell ändern."

Harry starrte Snape für einen Moment an. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, aber er glaubte, dass Snape sich gerade vorstellte was Voldemort Fudge antun würde sollten die Beiden jemals aufeinandertreffen.

ZWEI  
In der nächsten Nacht hatte Harry eine seiner bis jetzt schlimmsten Visionen. Der Zauberspruch war noch nicht gesprochen worden, aber Severus konnte die Schreie in der Großen Halle hören. Harry hustete Blut als es schließlich vorbei war.

"Ich kann nicht," sagte Harry sehr erschöpft in seinem Platz in Severus' Armen. "Lass mich einfach sterben."

"Unsinn!" blaffte Severus und versuchte noch immer Harry einen schmerzstillenden Zaubertrank zu geben. "Nimm den Zaubertrank, Harry. Er wird helfen."

Harry trank den Großteil des Zaubertranks, hatte aber einen Hustenanfall als er gerade den Rest zu sich nahm. Er hatte schon einen Zaubertrank getrunken um das Bluten zu stoppen und schlief schnell ein.  
Als Harry endlich in einen erholsamen Schlaf fiel, legte Severus ihn sanft auf das Bett und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. Severus dachte an den Fluchblockerzaubertrank, der in einem großen Kessel, nahe seinem Bett, vor sich hinblubberte. Ein deutliches Klopfen an der äußeren Zimmertür riss ihn aus seinem Gedanken. Er öffnete die Tür und entdeckte Umbridge auf der anderen Seite.

Dolores Umbridge war eine kleine, korpulente Frau mit sehr wenig Hals, großen vorspringenden Augen, einem breitem Gesicht und einem großem Mund. Sie hatte kurzes, sehr krauses Haar in welchem eine große türkisene Schleife thronte. Für Severus sah sie einer großen, hässlichen Kröte überaus ähnlich.

"Was willst du, Dolores?" fragte er kurzangebunden. "Ich versuche hier nach einem sehr kranken Kind zu schauen."

"Oh," sagte Umbridge mit einer sehr schrillen, mädchenhaften Stimme, die Severus an Pansy Parkinson, eine seiner Fünftklässlerinnen erinnerte . "Ich möchte nur mit sprechen."

Sie lächelte auf eine Art, die süß gewesen wäre, wäre sie jemand anders.

"Er schläft," sagte Severus. "Ich werde ihn sicherlich nicht wecken, nur damit er mit dir reden kann. Gute Nacht." Er war im Begriff die Tür zu schließen.

"Chrm, chrm," sagte Umbridge.

"Was?" blaffte Severus und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

"Ich würde gerne einen Blick auf ihn werfen," sagte Umbridge immer noch lächelnd.

"Warum?" fragte Severus. "Glaubst du, du kannst mehr für ihn tun als der beste Zaubertrankmeister Britanniens?"

"Natürlich nicht, Severus," erwiderte Umbridge mit einem affektierten Lächeln bei dem Severus übel wurde. "Ich bin nur über das Wohlergehen einer meiner zukünftigen Schüler besorgt. Ich würde nicht träumen in dein Revier einzudringen."

Severus unterdrückte ein aufgebrachtes Knurren und erlaubte Umbridge seine privaten Räume zu betreten.

"Sei ja leise," sagte Severus kalt. "Ich habe ihn gerade erst zum Schlafen gebracht."

"Er wird nicht einmal bemerken, dass ich hier bin," sagte Umbridge mit einem Lächeln, dass eine Reihe von hässlichen, spitzen Zähnen enthüllte. Severus brachte sie zu Harry's Zimmer wobei eine Hand seinen Zauberstab umklammerte.  
Umbridge stand im Türrahmen und musterte Harry still. Harry drehte und wendete sich im Bett und machte dabei undeutliche Geräusche im Schlaf. Severus war sich fast sicher, dass Harry die Ereignisse vom letzten Juni noch einmal durchlebte.

"Wie du sehen kannst, Dolores," sagte Severus beißend aber leise. "geht es Harry nicht gut. Wenn du jetzt einfach gehen würdest-Du kannst ein anderes Mal mit ihm sprechen."

"Er scheint nur einen bösen Traum zu haben," sagte Umbridge zuckersüß. "Wenn wir ihn vielleicht einfach aufwecken würden?"

"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass er gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen ist," sagte Severus und fing an seine Geduld zu verlieren. "Du kannst ein anderes Mal mit ihm sprechen." Sein Tonfall sagte deutlich, 'Verschwinde sofort´.

Die beiden Professoren gingen zurück in Severus' Wohnzimmer.

"Was stimmt mit dem Kind nicht, Severus?" fragte Umbridge.

"Er hat eine sehr seltene Form der Epilepsie," erwiderte Severus ruhig. "Er wurde in meine Obhut gegeben und ich fürchte, ich kann nicht jedem, nicht einmal dir, erlauben den wenigen Schlaf den er bekommt zu stören."

"Verstehe," erwiderte Umbridge. "Und wieso konnte sich nicht seine Familie um ihn kümmern?"

"Weil Muggle keine effektive Behandlung für Epilepsie haben," erwiderte Severus sofort.

Das Eine, dass er in seinen Jahren als Spion gelernt hatte, war für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein. "Als Zaubertrankmeister war ich in der Lage einen Zaubertrank zu entwickeln der ihm helfen wird. Unglücklicherweise dauert es zwei Monate ihn zu brauen, daher wird er etwas… unzuverlässig zu Beginn des Schuljahrs sein. Wenn er sich für eine seiner Klassen verspätet, nimm bitte an, dass er krank ist und bei mir ist."

"Aber ich fürchte, dass gibt ihm eine Entschuldigung öfters zu spät zu kommen und das kann ich nicht erlauben. Oh, nein, nein, das darf nicht sein."

Im anderen Zimmer stöhnte Harry laut und schmerzerfüllt auf.

"Ich denke," sagte Severus, "dass das dein Stichwort war zu gehen."

"Schön," sagte Umbridge. "Du wirst ihn zu mir senden wenn er aufwacht?"

"Nur wenn es ihm gut geht," erwiderte Severus und stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen. "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Severus," sagte Umbridge zuckersüß. Sie ging und Severus ging sofort zu Harry's Raum zurück. Harry schlief noch immer, aber er wälzte sich stärker hin und her als zuvor und murmelte im Schlaf.  
Die Woche verging ziemlich langsam und Umbridge tauchte einige Male auf, in dem Versuch Harry zu sprechen. Severus hatte die Anweisungen von Albus sie von Harry fern zu halten.

DREI

Im Laufe der Woche hatte Harry nichts zu tun außer seine Schulbücher zu lesen. Snape war für ihn in die Winkelgasse gegangen und hatte Harry für den Tag mit McGonagall zurückgelassen. Snape kam an diesem Abend mit weit mehr gekauftem Pergament, Tinte, Federkielen und Zaubertränkezutaten als notwendig war zurück Am ersten September war Harry erpicht das neue Schuljahr zu beginnen.

Am Abend des Ersten, stand Harry am Eingang und wartete darauf, dass die pferdelosen Kutschen die Schüler vom Hogsmeadebahnhof herbrachten. Als Harry wartete, kamen die Kutschen in Sichtweite. Harry starrte als er bemerkte, dass die Kutschen nicht länger pferdelos waren. Sie wurden von merkwürdigen Kreaturen gezogen, die Halb-Pferd und Halb-Drache zu sein schienen. Er konnte sie aus dieser Entfernung nicht deutlich sehen und als er die Augen zusammenkniff um sie besser sehen zu können, stiegen die Schüler gerade aus den Kutschen und verdeckten vollständig seine Sicht auf die pferdeähnlichen Kreaturen.

"Harry!" hörte Harry Hermine rufen noch ehe er sie sah. Er sah ihre buschige braune Mähne gerade als sie ihre Arme in einer festen Umarmung um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn dabei fast umwarf.

"Hi, Hermine," sagte Harry lachend. Ron näherte sich aus der gleichen Richtung wie Hermine und lächelte Harry fröhlich an.

"Hallo, Harry," sagte er belustigt. Ron war sehr groß. Es kam Harry so vor, als sei er über den Sommer wenigsten 3 Zoll gewachsen. Er hatte entsetzlich rote Haare, lange Gliedmaßen, eine lange Nase und jede Menge Sommersprossen. Seine braunen Augen leuchteten vor Lachen.  
Hermine war auch gewachsen , aber nicht annähernd so viel wie Ron. Sie hatte eine Menge buschiges, braunes Haar, braune Augen und sie lächelte Harry strahlend an.

"Hi, Ron," sagte auch Harry lächelnd. Die drei Freunde begannen zusammen mit dem Rest der Schülerschaft zur Großen Halle zu gehen.

"Hagrid war nicht am Bahnsteig,' sagte Hermine und suchte den Lehrertisch mit ihren Augen ab.

"Er ist noch nicht zurückgekommen," sagte Harry.

Ron und Hermine schauten ihn an. "Hat er dir geschrieben?" fragte Hermine.

"Nein," erwiderte Harry. "Aber Professor Snape sagte, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen."

"Seit wann interessierst du dich für Snape's Meinung?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

"Snape hat sich um mich gekümmert," erwiderte Harry, als die drei Freunde sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten. Hermine's Augen suchten den Lehrertisch neugierig ab.

"Wer ist die Frau neben Dumbledore?" fragte sie.

Harry schaute wo Hermine hindeutete. "Ihr Name ist Umbridge," sagte er voll Abscheu. "Sie ist die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung."

"Sie sieht aus wie eine alte Vettel," sagte Ron. Er sah aus als ob er gerade etwas sehr widerliches gerochen hätte.

"Ist sie," stimmte Harry zu. "Sie taucht immer wieder auf und stellt Fragen warum ich hier bin. Sie glaubt Snape's Erklärung nicht im Geringsten."

"Und was ist Snape's Erklärung?" fragte Hermine und musterte Harry vorsichtig.

"Ich habe Epilepsie," sagte Harry nüchtern.

Einige Köpfe am Gryffindortisch drehten sich zu Harry.

"Oh nein, Harry!" rief Lavender Brown aus "Das ist furchtbar!"

Harry fühlte wie er rot wurde. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dass jemand anders ihn hörte.  
"Oh, äh, Mir geht es aber gut…" stammelte er.

"Harry, Ich hatte keine Ahnung dass du krank bist!" rief Parvati Patil aus.

"Wer ist krank?" fragte Neville Longbottom, der gegenüber von Harry saß.

"Harry hat Epilepsie," sagte Lavender traurig.

"Das wusste ich nicht," sagte Neville und wandte sich Harry zu. "Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du krank bist?"

"Ich… Ich wusste es bis zu diesem Sommer nicht," erwiderte Harry. "Schau, es ist nichts, wirklich! Ich hab nur…" Harry wurde bewusst, dass die Halle sehr still geworden war. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der Sprechende Hut sich zum Singen bereit machte. Er war über diese Entschuldigung die Diskussion fallen zu lassen nicht traurig. Die Schüler um ihn herum warfen ihm während der Auswahlfeier immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu.  
Sowie das Fest begonnen hatte, behielt Harry seine Augen auf seinen Teller gerichtet. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Neuigkeit seiner „Krankheit" sich in dem Moment , da dass Schuljahr begonnen hatte verbreiten würde. Schon fingen die Leute am ganzen Tisch an zu flüstern und ihn anzuschauen. Manche schauten neugierig oder mitfühlend und einige sahen regelrecht selbstzufrieden aus. Harry stöhnte, beugte seinen Kopf über sein Essen und versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

VIER

Severus saß schlecht gelaunt am Hohen Tisch und schaute zu wie die Schüler eintraten. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Harry am Fest teilnahm, aber Albus hatte darauf bestanden, dass es Harry erlaubt sei zu kommen. Harry war noch immer schwach und litt häufig unter Ohnmachtsanfällen wenn er wach war. Obwohl der Zauber bereits ausgeführt war, zweifelte Severus daran, dass Harry wollte, dass die ganze Schule an seinem ersten Tag von seiner „Krankheit" erfuhr.

Als sein Blick durch den Raum schweifte bemerkte Severus, dass die Schüler leise mit ihren Nebensitzern tuschelten. Manche deuteten unauffällig zum Gryffindortisch. Wie konnten die Schüler bereits Bescheid wissen? Harry hätte es ihnen nicht erzählt, aber er saß auch noch am Tisch, was darauf hindeutete, dass er nicht ihn Ohnmacht gefallen war.  
Severus richtete seinen Blick auf den Gryffindortisch und sah, dass Harry sehr an seinem Essen auf seinem Teller interessiert zu sein schien und mit niemanden redete. Severus beschloss, dass er mit Harry reden musste, sobald das Fest zu Ende war.

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab, als Albus aufstand um seine übliche Rede zu halten und Severus entschied, die Zeit dazu zu verwenden Harrys Situation eingehend zu betrachten. Harry hatte wahrscheinlich seine Situation seinen Freunden erklärt und war von einer Plaudertasche wie Lavender Brown oder Parvati Patil belauscht worden. Besagte Plaudertasche hatte die Geschichte der nächsten Person weitergegeben, die ihrerseits der nächsten Person die Geschichte erzählt hatte und so war Hogwarts legendäre Gerüchteküche in Aktion getreten. Sein Gedankengang kam zu einem abrupten Stillstand als Umbridge aufstand und sich mit ihrem nervigen kleinen Hüsteln räusperte.

"Chrm, Chrm," sagte sie laut.

Dumbledore der die Schüler gerade entlassen wollte, warf Umbrigde einen überraschten Blick zu und setzte sich ruhig hin.

"Danke sehr, Professor Dumbledore," sagte Umbridge mit ihrer furchtbaren albernen Stimme. "Nun, ich muss sagen, es ist reizend zurück in Hogwarts zu sein!" sie lächelte und zeigte ihre spitzen Zähne. "Und solch glückliche kleine Gesichter zu mir aufblicken zu sehen!"

Severus blickte äußerst finster auf die winzige Frau und wünschte sich, dass er sie in einem der WC´s in der Männertoilette ertränken könnte. Severus merkte, wie sein Ärger wuchs als Umbridge die Schülers belehrte, dass sie ihre Freundin sei. Sie fuhr mit dem Standpunkt des Ministeriums über das Bildungswesen fort. Nun, Severus musste ihre kleine Ansprache nicht hören um zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr war, als eine Spionin des Ministeriums, die sich überall einmischte. Sie sagte irgendetwas über 'Fortschritt um des Fortschritts Willens' als sie von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen wurde.

"Harry!" rief eine Mädchenstimme verängstigt aus. Severus schaute sich beim Klang von Harrys Namen schnell um. Hermine Granger war von ihrem Sitzplatz aufgesprungen und hinter dem Tisch verschwunden. Ronald Weasley spähte besorgte über die Kante des Tisches.  
Severus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und näherte sich dem Gryffindortisch. Die Schüler ließen sich schnell wieder auf ihre Plätze sinken, nachdem sie der aufgebrachte Zaubertrankmeister sie mit seinen Blicken förmlich aufgespießt hatte. Als er Harry erreicht hatte sah Severus, dass besorgte Klassenkameraden den Jungen umringten.

"Aus dem Weg!" bellte Severus und der Kreis sprang sofort ausienander. Severus kniete neben Harry, welcher ohne Pause zuckte und murmelte. Severus beugte sich vor um zu hören was Harry sagte.

"Nein, nein, nein, mein lieber Mugglefreund," keuchte Harry. Seine Augen waren nach innen gerichtet und er zuckte heftig. Sein Körper war in Kalten Schweiß gebadet. "Ich werde dich heute nicht gehen lassen. Nein, du wirst mir helfen oder du wirst sterben."

Severus war im Begriff Harry hochzuheben als Umbridge eintraf.

"Was machen Sie da, Professor Snape?" fragte sie schneidend.

"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es dem Jungen nicht gut geht, " blaffte Severus. "Ich bringe ihn in sein Zimmer."

Umbridge gluckste gehässig. "Oh nein, ich denke nicht," sagte sie. "Man bekommt nicht einfach Epilepsie. Ich glaube, dass er es nur vortäuscht."

"Ich habe keine Zeit…" begann Severus wütend, also Harry ihn unterbrach.

"AAAHHHH!" schrie er. "WIESO BIN ICH VON IDIOTEN UMGEBEN? DU WIRST MACHEN WAS DIR GESAGT WIRD! DEINE MEINUNG IST WERTLOS FÜR MICH! CRUCIO!" Er begann zu schreien und sich in Severus's Armen zu winden während er seine Stirn vor Schmerzen fest umklammert hielt, so dass Severus große Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn festzuhalten.

"LASS ES AUFHÖREN!" schrie Harry qualvoll auf.

Umbridge stand Severus' noch immer im Weg und versuchte ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten. "Ich möchte, dass er zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht wird, so dass ich mit ihm reden kann," sagte sie ruhig.

"Aus dem Weg, Närrin!" schnappte Severus mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. Mehrere nahe stehende Schüler schauten Umbridge nervös an.

Umbridge setzte an um etwas zu sagen, aber Dumbledore war nun da. "Severus ist durchaus im Stande sich um ihn zu kümmern, Dolores," sagte er ruhig. "Deine Sorge um Harry's Wohlbefinden ist bewundernswert aber im Augenblick muss Severus sich um ihn kümmern."

Umbridge starrte Severus ungläubig an, als dieser mit einem sehr ruhigem und stillem Harry Potter in den Armen an ihr vorbeirauschte. "Verdammt sei diese Frau!" murmelte Severus verärgert. Harry bewegte sich schwach in seinen Armen und stöhnte leicht vor Schmerzen.

"Was…" fragte Harry.

"Wir sind fast da, Harry," sagte Severus sanft und betrat den Gang, der zu seinen Räumen führte. Er öffnete die Tür und brachte Harry in sein Zimmer. Er legte Harry auf das Bett und ging zum Nachttisch, wo er einige Zaubertränke aus dem Schränkchen holte.

Er gab Harry einen Beruhigungstrank, den Hemmungstrank und einen Schmerzstillenden Trank. Harry stöhnte wieder.

"Was ist, Harry?" fragte Severus.

"Es tut weh," sagte Harry so leise, dass Severus ES fast nicht hörte.

"Was tut weh, Harry?" fragte Severus.

"Ich weiß nicht," erwiderte Harry.

Severus seufzte und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. "Ich kann dir nicht helfen wenn ich nicht weiß was dir fehlt," sagte er sanft

"Alles tut weh," sagte Harry leise. "Lass es aufhören. Bitte?"

Severus fühlte ein merkwürdiges Stechen in seiner Brust, entschied aber, es später zu analysieren. "Was für eine Art von Schmerz ist es?" fragte er.

"Dumpfe Schmerzen."

Severus überlegte schnell. Der schmerzstillende Zaubertrank hätte eigentlich jegliche Schmerzen die Harry nach der Einnahme des Hemmungstrank noch hatte, vernichten sollen. Er dachte an die Großen Halle zurück. Harry hatte länger Geschrieen als normalerweise. Der Dunkle Lord hatte geklungen als wäre er über etwas sehr verärgert. Severus wollte von seiner knieenden Position am Bett aufstehen, aber Harry's Hand schnellte hervor und packte Severus'.

"Wo gehen Sie hin?" fragte Harry.

"Ich bin gleich zurück," sagte Severus sanft und zog Harry's Finger weg. Er ging in sein eigenes Zimmer und fing an in seinen Schränke zu wühlen. Er fand einen kleinen Behälter der eine grünliche Paste beinhaltete. "Ich muss hier wirklich mal Ordnung schaffen," murmelte er, als er sich umdrehte um zu Harry's Raum zurückzugehen.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry als Severus das Gefäß öffnete und der Geruch von Pfefferminz den Raum erfüllte.

"Es ist ein Muskelentspannungsmittel," erwiderte Severus. "Ich gebe dir jetzt eine Massage."

"Okay," sagte Harry. Severus entfernte Harry's Kleidung und ließ nur dessen Unterwäsche an. Dann drehte er ihn sanft auf den Bauch. Severus drapierte ein Bettlaken über Harry's Mitte und nahm dann ein bisschen von der Salbe aus dem Gefäß. Harry ächzte als Severus anfing seine Schultern zu massieren.

"Hör nur auf meine Stimme, Harry," sagte Severus und knetete fest Harry's Schultern. "Glaub nicht, dass du dieses Jahr wieder so schlecht in Zaubertränke sein wirst wie in den vergangenen Jahren." Während er sprach, konnte er nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie weich Harry's Haut unter seien Händen war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um ihn von solchen Gedanken zu befreien und sprach weiter. "Du hast bei deiner Hilfe beim Fluchblockerzaubertank großes Talent gezeigt. Ich werde keine Entschuldigungen akzeptieren warum du nicht kannst." Er beschäftigte sich nun mit Harry's  
Lendenwirbelbereich. "Ich weiß, dass du Zaubertränke korrekt brauen kannst und ich werde nicht weniger als das von dir akzeptieren."

Als Severus sich beinahe 30 Minuten später Harry's langen Beinen zuwandte, hörte er die verräterische tiefe Atmung des Schlafes. Er beendete die Massage, säuberte Harry und ließ den schlafenden Jungen dann allein. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und Severus brauchte Schlaf.

* * *

Vielen Dank an

Magewi: tjaa, man gibt sich Mühe : ) um dich zu beruhigen … mike läuft nicht die ganze zeit

rum

Salinas: Danke für das Lob .. ich werde ja ganz rot..

Reinadoreen: was macht man nicht alles, um Anderen eine Freude zu machen : )

Polarkatze: Macht nichts.. da bist du nicht die einzige^^. Danke für das lob!

für die lieben Reviews

Und auch ein Dankeschön an alle Leser die diese Geschichte zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben


	9. Schmerz für nichts

And Then There Was Harry  
von Menecarkawan  
Übersetzer : irat

Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.

AN : Okay.. hier bin ich wieder.. nach gerade mal einem Monat(!) mit einem neuen Kapitel. *stolz sei*

Kapitel Neun

Schmerzen für nichts

EINS  
Harry wachte abrupt auf und atmete tief ein. Einen Moment fragte er sich, wie er im Bett geendet war, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass er eine Vision von Voldemort gehabt hatte, während er, Harry, auf dem Willkommensfest gewesen war. "Ach du heilige Scheiße," sagte er und rieb sich mit seinen Händen sein Gesicht.

"In der Tat," sagte Snape rechts von Harry.

Harry schreckte überrascht hoch. "Du meine Güte, lass das!" rief er aus. Snape lachte leise. „In der Tat was überhaupt" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ich nehme an, dass es nicht dein Wunsch gewesen war, dass die gesamte Schule so etwas an deinem ersten Tag zu sehen bekommt?," erwiderte Snape. "Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt glaubt Umbridge, dass du so tust als ob, um mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen als du so schon bekommst."

"Tja, Umbridge ist eine alte Vettel," sagte Harry.

"Erzähl mir von deiner Vision," sagte Snape plötzlich.

Harry wunderte sich wie sie so schnell von einem Gespräch über Umbridge zu Voldemort gelangt waren, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Er konzentrierte sich auf das, was er auf dem Fest gesehen hatte.

"Nun, er wollte dass irgendein Muggle ihm hilft in ein Haus einzubrechen," sagt er kurz darauf. "Ich kann nicht … Ich denke es war irgendwo südlich." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte ihn von der Erinnerung an so viel Schmerz zu befreien. "Jemand sagte ihm, dass er nicht glaubte, dass es eine gute Idee sei und er wurde wütend." Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte sich an mehr zu erinnern, aber alles an das er sich erinnern konnte war Schmerz. "Es tut mir leid, Sir," sagte er. "Ich kann mich an nichts Weiteres erinnern."

"Das ist okay," sagte Snape. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry fühlte einen Schauer als Snape ihn berührte, aber er unterdrückte es. Die Erinnerung an die Rückenmassage kam wieder hoch, als er auf Snapes lange Finger starrte. Im Hinterkopf registrierte er eine Frage. "Mir geht es gut," antwortete er automatisch.

"Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" fragte Snape.

"Nein," sagte Harry undeutlich. Er wandte seine Augen von Snapes Hand ab und schaute in besorgte schwarze Augen. "Nein, mir geht es gut," sagte er mit kräftigerer Stimme.

"Dann steh auf," sagte Snape, entfernte seine Hand und stand auf. "Du hast heute Unterricht und es ist fast Zeit fürs Frühstück."

"Ja, Sir," sagte Harry. Er wartete bis Snape den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er aufstand. Er duschte und fuhr sich mit einem Kamm durch sein Haar, obwohl er wusste dass es sinnlos war, zog sich an und fand Snape auf ihn wartend wieder.

"Du hast dir Zeit gelassen," sagte Snape gereizt.

"Eine heiße Dusche am Tag nach einer besonders schlimmen Vision entspannt immer meine Muskeln," erwiderte Harry. "Sollen wir dann gehen?"

"Unerträgliches kleines Balg," murmelte Snape, öffnete die Tür und ließ Harry den Vortritt.

Harry lachte leise, antwortete aber nicht.

Die Große Halle wurde sehr still als Harry und Snape eintraten. Snape schien es kaum wahrzunehmen und ging zum Lehrertisch. Harry fühlte, wie er rot wurde als sich die vielen Augen auf ihn richteten um ihn zu beobachten. 'Nun,' dachte er. 'Wenn sie gucken, kann ich ihnen genauso gut etwas zum gucken geben.' Er winkte jedem in der Großen Halle vergnügt zu und lief, mit einem Hüpfer hier und da, zu seinem Platz.

"Hi Leute!" sagte er als er sich neben Ron und gegenüber von Hermine hinsetzte.

"Geht es dir gut Harry?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry winkte ab und nahm sich ein wenig Essen. "Mir geht es gut," sagte er. "Mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Du isst nicht viel," beobachtete Ron. "Und du bist so dünn wie ne Bohnenstange."

Harry seufzte. "Ich kann euch hier nicht sagen was passiert", flüsterte er ihnen zu. Als er  
langsam begann das Essen hinunterzuzwingen, fingen Fred und George Weasley, Ron's Brüder (die eineiige Zwillinge waren)an, die Stundenpläne auszuteilen. Harry schaute seinen an und stöhnte.

"Was ist los?" fragte Ron.

"Wir haben als erstes Weissagung, " erwiderte Harry.

"Verdammt!" beschwerte sich Ron.

"Ihr hättet es wie ich abwählen sollen," sagte Hermine mit ihrer 'Ich habe es euch gesagt ' Stimme.

"Tja nun, Ron und ich sollten lieber gehen sonst kommen wir zu spät," sagte Harry und stand auf.

"Du hast kaum was gegessen," sagte Hermine und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ich bin nicht hungrig," sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Es war ihm leicht übel seit er diesen Morgen aufgewacht war.

"Erzähl uns was los ist Harry," sagte Ron.

"Nicht hier," sagte Harry. "Ich erzähl es euch in Zauberkunst."

"Wir vertrauen darauf," sagte Hermine als sie sich von ihnen trennte.

Harry und Ron fingen an, die Stufen des Nordturms hochzuklettern und als sie endlich oben angekommen waren war Harry völlig außer Atem. Ron warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu.

"Zauberkunst," sagte Harry atemlos.

Ron sah aus als wolle er argumentieren, nickte aber stattdessen kurz. Die Falltür in der Decke öffnete sich und die Leiter landete vor Harrys Füßen.

"Geht ihr vor," sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die anderen Schüler gingen an ihm vorbei und kletterten zu Professor Trelawney's Raum hoch. 'Ich sollte anfangen Sport zu treiben,' dachte Harry als seine Atmung sich wieder normalisierte.

"Vielleicht solltest du zur Krankenschwester gehen," sagte Ron unsicher.

"Mir geht es gut," sagte Harry fest. "Ich hatte bloß einen schweren Sommer." Mit diesen Worten kletterte er die Leiter hoch und setzte sich an den letzten Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes. Das schwere Parfüm in Trelawney's Raum kam ihm nach dem langen Sommer in den kalten Kerkern stickig vor.

"Harry," sagte Ron als er sich links neben Harry setzte, aber Trelawny's verklärte Stimme unterbrach ihn.

"Guten Morgen meine lieben Fünftklässler," sagte sie, als sie aus den Schatten auftauchte. Sie trug dünne seegrüne Roben die von einem langen, funkelnden Tuch bedeckt waren. Sie hatte viele bunte Ketten um ihren Hals und glänzende Ringe an ihren Fingern. Ihre Augen wurden von den dicken Gläsern die sie trug um ein vielfaches vergrößert, was ihr das Aussehen einer sehr großen Gottesanbeterin gab. "Dieses Jahr werden wir die Traumdeutung erlernen." Sie teilte Bücher mit demTitel 'Das Traumorakel' aus und setzte sich dann in ihren Armsessel nahe dem Kamin.

Harry merkte, dass Weissagung nicht schnell genug vorbei sein konnte und war überaus erleichtert als die Klasse für Zauberkunst entlassen wurde. Trelawney hatte ihnen aufgetragen einen Monat lang ein Traumtagebuch zu führen. Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie etwas über seine Träume wissen wollte.

Als er sich für seinen Unterricht in Zauberkunst setzte bereitete sich Harry auf den Ansturm von Fragen vor, von dem er wusste dass er kommen würde sobald der Unterricht begonnen hatte.

Professor Flitwick war ein winziger Zauberer der auf einem Stapel Bücher auf seinem Tisch stand. Er berichtete der Klasse mit seiner piepsigen Stimme über das Z.A.G-Jahr. Es schien, dass sie mit Wiederholungen anfangen würden bevor sie neues Material in Angriff nehmen würden. Der heutige Tag würde mit Aufrufe- und Verbannungszaubersprüchen verbracht werden.

"Erzähl schon, Harry," sagte Hermine und verbannte ihr Kissen in eine Box auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.

Harry erzählte ihnen von den Visionen und den Schmerzen die er wegen Voldemorts Flüchen erlitt. Als er endete sahen Ron und Hermine beide entsetzt aus.

"Harry, das ist furchtbar!" rief Hermine aus und zog damit die Blicke einiger Ravenclaws auf sich die in der Nähe saßen.

"Schh!" scholt Harry. "Niemand darf die Wahrheit wissen. Ihr beide müsst schwören, dass ihr es niemand erzählen werdet."

"Wir schwören Harry," sagte Ron mit erhobener Hand. "Aber wenn das ist was passiert, warum sah es dann gestern bloß wie ein Anfall aus?"

"Snape hat mich mit einem Zauber belegt," erwiderte Harry. "Nur diejenige, die die Wahrheit kennen, können das wahre Geschehen sehen und hören. Es ist für mich sicherer wenn Voldemort nichts davon weiß."

"Das kannst du laut sagen," sagte Hermine. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen was passieren würde wenn dieses Umbridgeweib Bescheid wüsste."

"Sie würde sagen, dass ich lüge," sagte Harry angespannt. "Sie glaubt jetzt schon, dass ich mir die Epilepsie nur ausgedacht habe."

"Als ob irgendjemand so gut schauspielern könnte," sagte Hermine. "Ich würde sie gern sehen wie sie so etwas macht und es glaubhaft macht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verbannte sein Kissen, welches durch den Raum flog und Professor Flitwick am Kopf traf.

"Konzentration, Mr. Potter!" scholt Flitwick.

"Entschuldigung Sir," sagte Harry. Er wandte sich wieder Ron und Hermine zu. "Schaut, es ist keine große Sache."

"Bist du verrückt?" fragte Ron. "Bist du jetzt wegen der ganze Flüche bekloppt geworden?"

"Snape macht mir einen Zaubertrank der den Schmerz stoppen wird," sagte Harry schnell.

"Ziemlich schnell werd ich wieder mein altes Ich sein."

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn unsicher an, ließen das Thema aber für den Moment fallen.

ZWEI

Eineinhalb Monate nach Schulbeginn war Harry in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Der Dunkle Lord war wegen irgendetwas ruhelos und daher wurden Harrys Visionen Nacht für Nacht länger und schmerzhafter. Mitte Oktober war Harry extrem erschöpft und blass. Er hatte wegen der Häufigkeit und Stärke seiner Visionen nicht an Gewicht zugelegt. Harry fing an jeden Abend nach dem Unterricht, Energiestärkungszaubertränke und leichte Schmerzmittel zu machen. Die Frist bis zum war verschoben worden, da der Dunkle Lord ihn bei guter Gesundheit wissen wollte wenn sie sich endlich gegenüber stehen würden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Severus jedoch nicht soviel erklärt, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass Severus nicht derjenige gewesen war der ihn von Harrys schlechter Gesundheit unterrichtet hatte.

Severus wusste von Harrys außerschulischer Zaubertränkeherstellung, konnte sich aber nicht dazu überwinden den Jungen zu schelten. Severus ging am Abend des 15. zum Abendessen in der Absicht wie immer ein Auge auf seinen jungen Schützling zu haben.  
Harry kam spät zum Abendessen und sah mehr tod als lebendig aus. Er saß zusammen mit seinen Freunden, sah aber nicht so aus als ob er wüsste was um ihn herum passierte. Severus konnte die Müdigkeit durch die Verbindung fühlen. Er wünschte er könnte Harry etwas von seiner eigenen Energie schicken, aber die Verbindung war dafür nicht stark genug. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte des Abendessens stand Harry auf und stolperte aus der Halle. Granger und Weasley schauten ihm besorgt nach. Severus ging wenige Minute später.

Als er seine Räume betrat lauschte Severus ob irgendwelches Wimmern oder Stöhnen aus Harrys Raum kam aber da war nichts. Er ging zu Harrys Zimmerund fand den jungen Mann bewusstlos und immer noch in seiner Schuluniform auf seinem Bett. Severus seufzte schwer und betrat den Raum.

Severus befreite Harry von seinen Roben und zog dem Jungen einen Pyjama an. Danach deckte er Harry zu. Harry wachte während all dem nicht einmal auf. Severus setzte sich in den Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und rief sein Notizbuch und seinen Federkiel,welcher sich selbst mit Tinte versorgte, herbei. Er arbeitete an manchen seiner älteren Kreationen und versuchte sich zu überlegen wie Harry das Problem lösen würde. Er begann müde zu werden, als das Dunkle Mal an seinem linken Unterarm fürchterlich zu brennen anfing.

Severus fluchte leise, stand auf und beobachtete Harry. Harry zuckte ein wenig, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er bald aufwachen würde. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und löste die Verbindung zwischen Harry und ihm auf. Er wäre nicht in der Lage richtig zu agieren wenn er fühlen würde was Harry erleiden würde. Als Nächstes ging er zu Albus' Büro und öffnete die Tür.

"Severus?" fragte Albus überrascht. Zu Severus Verärgerung war Albus nicht allein. Er  
war in einem Meeting mit Minerva und Umbridge. Severus blickte finster und zog seine Augenbrauen bedeutsam hoch. "Entschuldigt mich einen Moment meine Damen," sagte Albus und stand auf. Er führte Severus in einem Raum der sich auf der rechten Seite des Büros befand.

"Ich bin gerufen worden," sagte Severus ohne zu zögern. "Ich habe meine Verbindung mit Harry aufgelöst. Schick Poppy um sich um ihn zu kümmern während ich weg bin. Ich glaube, dass er eine schwere Nacht haben wird."

Albus nickte ernst. "Sei vorsichtig, Severus," sagte er. "Wir werden uns um Harry kümmern."

Severus nickte knapp und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Er verließ das Schloss und lief nach Hogsmeade wo er zum Riddle Haus apparierte.

"Ah, Severus," sagte der Dunkle Lord als Severus eintraf.

"Guten Abend mein Lord," erwiderte Severus und küsste die Robe des Dunklen Lords.

"Ich habe Neuigkeiten von Lucius' Sohn," sagte der Dunkle Lord. "Es scheint als sei der junge Mr. Potter krank. Ist das wahr, Severus?"

Severus fühlte wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. "Ja, mein Lord."

"Und wieso hast du mich nicht selbst darüber informiert?"

"Ich glaubte nicht, dass es für euch von Bedeutung sei," sagte Severus und hielt seine Gedanken frei von jeglichen Gefühlen. "Ich dachte wenn ich ihn sterben lassen würde, wäre es besser für euch."

"Ich verstehe." Er-dessen–Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf schritt vor den wenigen Todesser die versammelt waren auf und ab. "Was fehlt ihm," fragte er nach einigen Minuten.

"Er ist an Epilepsie erkrankt," erwiderte Severus.

"Und wie hat er das fertiggebracht?" fragte der Dunkle Lord. "Man erkrankt nicht einfach an Epilepsie als wäre es die Grippe."

"Ich weiß nicht wie der Junge krank wurde," sagte Severus sofort. Er hatte immer einen Plan B bereit. "Sein Onkel hatte einen Brief nach Hogwarts gesandt, in dem er um Hilfe bat. Er sagte nichts weiteres in seinem Brief. Als Dumbledore und ich an Potters Haus ankamen, war der Junge bereits sehr krank. Dumbledore hat ihn unter meine Obhut gegeben und Potter hat mir nichts über den Ursprung seines…Zustand erzählt."

"Nun gut Severus. Ich glaube dir. Ich möchte dass du dich gut um ihn kümmerst. Er soll bei  
bester Gesundheit sein wenn ich ihn schließlich töte. Du kannst gehen."

"Danke, mein Lord." Severus küsste wieder die Robe des Dunklen Lords und begann sich zurückzuziehen.

"Nur einen Moment Severus," sagte der Dunkle Lord.

Severus hörte auf sich zu bewegen. "Mein Lord?"

"Dein Vent war hier. Er sagte du würdest ihn nicht oft genug sehen."

Severus schloss seine Augen und bezwang seinen Ärger.

"Du musst deinem Vent mehr Loyalität beibringen Severus," blaffte Du-weisst–schon-wer.  
"So wie er ist wird er niemals überleben um ein Todesser zu werden. Bring das in Ordnung. Crucio!"

Severus fiel in absoluter Pein auf die Knie. Es dauerte ungefähr 30 Sekunden aber für Severus waren es Stunden. Nach seiner Bestrafung durfte Severus gehen. Er ging nach oben in einen kleinen Raum in welchem die Vents auf ihre Betreuer warteten. Er öffnete die Tür und Mike sprang von der kleinen Gruppe hoch.

"Betreuer!" sagte er glücklich.

"Du hast mit unserem Lord über mich gesprochen," sagte Severus kalt.

Mike machte ein langes Gesicht und er wurde sehr ruhig. "Ich wollte dich sehen," sagte er.

"Du hast dich dumm verhalten!" blaffte Severus. "Du hast mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ich erwarte von dir in Zukunft mehr Loyalität."

"Es tut mir leid Betreuer," sagte Mike verzweifelt.

"Entschuldigung ist nicht gut genug. Du musst bestraft werden."

"Bestraft?" fragte Mike unsicher. Es war sehr selten für Severus auf magische Bestrafungen zurückzugreifen. Severus jedoch war der Meinung dass es mehr als nur fair war.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Mikes Brust. "Angere!" Ein Strahl aus blauem Licht entwich seinem Zauberstab und traf Mike und ihn zu Boden warf. . Mike zuckte ein wenig, blieb aber still. "Amplificare Angere!" sagte Severus und Mike fing an erbarmungswürdig zu wimmern.

"Bitte Betreuer!" sagte er schmerzerfüllt. "Es tut mir leid!"

Severus beendete den Fluch und kniete neben Mike nieder. "Du musst Loyalität lernen," sagte er. "Unser Lord wäre nicht so schonend zu dir. Du wirst geduldig warten bis du gerufen wirst. Mach mich nicht wütend, Vent."

"Ja, Betreuer," sagte Mike.

"Vergiss deinen Platz nicht Vent," sagte Severus als er aufstand. "Falls etwas wie das noch einmal passiert, kannst du es vergessen in unsere Reihen aufgenommen zu werden." Er drehte sich abrupt um und ging weg und ließ einen wimmernden Mike auf dem Boden des Raums der Vents zurück.

Severus' Gedanken waren von Ärger und Sorge erfüllt als er zurück nach Hogsmeade apparierte. Als er durch die Haupttüren trat erreichte ein entferntes Geräusch seine Ohren. Es hörte sich an als würde jemand schreien. Ein Alarm schrillte in seinen Gedanken und er fing an zum Krankenflügel zu rennen. Umso weiter er in das Schloss rannte, umso lauter wurde das Schreien. Als er den Korridor des Krankenflügels betrat sah er 2 Gestalten in der Nähe der Türen die durch das Fenster schauten.

"Vielleicht bemerken sie uns nicht wenn wir einfach reingehen und uns in eine Ecke stellen," sagte einer der beiden. Severus erkannte die Stimme von Hermine Granger. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass die andere Person Ron Weasley war.

"Sie würden nicht wütend werden," sagte Weasley. "Er ist unser Freund oder nicht?  
Außerdem ist es uns erlaubt draußen zu sein. Wir sind Vertrauensschüler."

"Es ist uns nur erlaubt draußen zu sein wenn wir Aufsicht haben," sagte Granger abgelenkt. "Wir könnten uns einfach reinschleichen und…"

Severus entschied sich sie zu unterbrechen. "Was glaubt ihr was ihr beide da macht?" fragte er.

Beide Gryffindors drehten sich um und wurden blass. "Professor Snape!" quiekte Granger.

"In der Tat," sagte Severus trocken.

"Wir wollten nur… Wir wollten Harry sehen," erklärte Granger.

"Ihr wollt nicht sehen was da drin passiert," sagte Severus gedehnt. "Geht zurück in eure Schlafsäle."

"Er ist unser Freund!" rief Weasley aus.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 'Es fehlt ihm eindeutig nicht an Gryffindormut,' dachte er "Geht in euren Aufenthaltsraum und ich werde euch holen wenn das hier vorbei ist," sagte er.

Die beiden Gryffindors starrten ihn an.

"Geht, bevor ich mich anders entscheide und Punkte abziehe!" blaffte Severus.

Ja, Sir!" sagte Granger und schubste Weasley um ihn anzutreiben. "Danke Sir!" Die Zwei sprinteten Richtung Treppe.

Severus lachte leise, öffnete die Tür und betrat den nun stillen Krankenflügel. Weasley und Granger hatten es sich angewöhnt jeden Morgen um 8 Uhr zu seinen Räumen zu kommen um Harry zum Frühstück abzuholen. Severus achtete ihre Loyalität ihrem Freund gegenüber und tolerierte sie daher.

"Severus endlich!" rief Poppy aus als sie ihn sah.

"Wie lang dauerte es schon an?" fragte Severus und näherte sich Harry's Bett.

"Beinahe eine Stunde," erwiderte Poppy. Albus war auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und befeuchtete Harrys Stirn mit einem feuchten Tuch. "Ich glaube aber dass es jetzt vorbei ist," sagte Poppy. "Er war die letzten paar Minuten ruhig."

Severus schaute den schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen auf dem Bett an. Harrys Augen waren leicht geöffnet und seine Atmung war beschleunigt. Plötzlich setzte er sich aufrecht hin und seine Augen waren weitgeöffnet; doch die strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen waren leicht getrübt.

"Harry?" fragte Poppy . "Harry!" sagte sie drängender als Harry nicht antwortete. Sie wollte ihn berühren aber Severus hielt sie zurück.

"Er kann dich nicht hören," sagte er und drehte sich wieder zu Harry. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei." Nach kurzer Zeit fing Harry an zu sprechen.

"Schaut alle auf den mächtigen Verräter," sagte er. Seine Stimme war kalt und voller  
bedrohlichem Hass. "Sie hat uns an den Muggleliebenden Narr Dumbledore verraten. Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht einfach zu täuschen. Seht nun wenn sie ihren Lohn bekommt. Crucio!" Harry fiel schreiend und sich in Qualen windend zurück auf das Bett. Sein Rücken wölbte sich und sein Kopf grub sich in das Kissen aber er fuhr fort die Worte des Dunklen Lords zu schreien.

"Schaut sie euch an!" schrie Harry. "Dies wird jedem zustoßen der es wagt mich zu verraten! Ihr könnt nicht lügen, denn Lord Voldemort durchschaut euch immer! Sie wird einen Verrätertod sterben während ihr alle zuschaut! Glaubt nicht, dass ihr mich täuschen könnt!" Für beinahe 5 Minuten hielt das gefolterte Schreien an. Severus hielt Harry sanft um zu verhindern, dass der Teen sich selbst verletzte. Endlich hörte Harry auf zu schreien und lag still da.

"Albus," fing Severus an aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Sie wird jetzt sterben," sagte er, seine Stimme heiser vom Schreien. "Lasst ihr Blut eine Warnung für all diejenigen sein, die es wagen würden mich zu verraten."

"Oh Götter, nein," murmelte Severus der die Bestrafung für Verräter kannte und machtlos war etwas dagegen zu tun.

"Discerpere!" sagte Harry und schrie dann lauter als Severus ihn jemals gehört hatte. Harry schien zu versuchen vor irgendetwas zu entkommen als er sich heftig auf dem Bett hin und her warf. Er kratzte für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an seinen Gelenken und an seiner Körpermitte bevor er endlich aufhörte zu schreien. Er hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen, aber im nächsten Augenblick holte er zitternd Luft und fiel dann in Ohnmacht.

"Bring ihn in sein Zimmer zurück, Severus," sagte Albus schwach. Er saß in einem Stuhl nahe dem Fenster und sah blasser und älter aus als Severus ihn jemals gesehen hat.

"Albus," sagte Poppy.

"Es gibt nichts was du noch für ihn tun könntest, Poppy," sagte Albus. "Severus wird sich um ihn kümmern wenn er aufwacht."

Severus ließ Harry schweben und brachte ihn zurück hinunter in die Kerker. Die ganze Zeit waren seine Gedanken mit Fragen überfüllt. Warum hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn weggeschickt ohne die Exekution ansehen zu müssen? Wer war die Frau? Er war sich sicher, dass Albus wusste wer es war, aber er würde ihn nicht fragen.

Nachdem er Harry ins Bett gebracht hatte, sprach Severus den Verbindungszauberspruch wieder über Harry aus. Danach ging er zum Gryffindorturm hoch um Harrys Freunde zu holen. Die fette Dame in dem gerüschtem, pinken Seidenkleid schlief in ihrem Rahmen. Er näherte sich dem Porträt und klopfte an den hölzernen Rahmen und bewirkte damit, dass die fette Dame aus ihrem Schlaf auffuhr.

"Ich muss doch sehr bitten" sagte sie verärgert.

"Keine Ursache," sagte Severus. Sie sah aus als würde sie was sagen wollen aber wurde von innen aufgedrückt. Granger und Weasley schauten aus einem Loch in der Wand hinaus.

"Ist er okay, Professor?" fragte Granger vorsichtig.

"Kommt mit ihr Beiden," erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden. Die zwei Gryffindors krabbelten durch das Porträtloch und schlossen das Bild wieder. Severus begann schnell wegzugehen. Keiner sagte etwas als sie sich Richtung Kerker bewegten.

Als sie Severus' Räume betraten bedeutete Severus den beiden Schülern sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

"Ich muss euch etwas erklären bevor ich euch erlaube ihn zu sehen," sagte Severus.

"Potter war heute Nacht mehreren verschiedenen Flüchen ausgesetzt und er fiel in Ohnmacht bevor ich ihm die Zaubertränke geben konnte. Das bedeutet, dass er jederzeit aufwachen könnte und wenn er das tut, wird es kein schöner Anblick sein. Sollte einer von euch beiden ihn nicht leiden sehen wollen, rate ich demjenigen jetzt zu gehen und ihn morgen früh besuchen zu kommen."

"Ich bleibe," sagte Granger sofort.

"Ich auch," sagte Weasley.

"Nun gut," erwiderte Severus. "Er ist hier." Er führte die beiden durch die desillusionierte Tür und zu Harrys Raum.

Harry war in der gleichen Position wie vor Severus Weggang. Er lag auf dem Rücken und sah blass und krank aus, seine Gesichtszüge waren entweder von Schmerz oder Sorge gezeichnet, Severus wusste nicht welches von beiden.

"Er sieht wie der Tod aus," sagte Granger leise.

"Ganz recht," erwiderte Severus. Er beschwörte zwei Stühle für die Gryffindors herauf und setzte sich dann in 'seinen' Stuhl um auf Harrys Aufwachen zu warten. Er erlaubte seinen Gedanken frei zu wandern, während Harrys Freunde in ihrer Ecke eine leise Unterhaltung begannen.

Severus hatte Harry über die letzten anderthalb Monate still beobachtet und sich gefragt wie der Junge mit der Situation zurecht kam. Harry hatte bereits 4 Tage Unterricht verpasst und eine Woche Nachsitzen mit Umbridge verbracht. Die erste Nacht hatte sie ihn so lange dabehalten, dass Severus gehen musste um ihn zu holen. Als er eintraf hatte Umbridge auf den Handrücken von Harry geschaut. Als Severus gefragt hatte wie Harry es geschafft hatte sich so schnell Nachsitzen einzuhandeln, hatte Harry einfach "Umbridge ist eine ignorante alte Vettel, deshalb, "gesagt.

Albus hatte Harry von Gryffindor's Quidditchteam ausgeschlossen, aus Angst das der Junge eine Vision haben könnte während er flog. Obwohl diese Neuigkeiten Harry empört hatte, konnte Severus nicht anders als dem altem Mann zuzustimmen. Der Dunkle Lord würde nicht aufhören Menschen zu foltern nur weil Harry Quidditch spielte. Natürlich sah Harry, typisch Teenager, überhaupt nicht die logische Seite von Albus Entscheidung.

Harry verbrachte all seine freie Zeit auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin Hausaufgaben machend. Der wenige visionsfreie Schlaf wurde von Albträumen geplagt und sobald er einmal aufgewacht war, war er nicht mehr in der Lage wieder einzuschlafen. Also blieb er wach und arbeitete an seinen Schulaufgaben weiter. Ohne Granger in der Nähe um ihm zu helfen, war Harry gezwungen wirklich zu lernen was er studierte. Seine Noten wurden besser aber auf Kosten seiner Gesundheit. Er aß weil Severus in zwang zu Essen und der Schlaf kam nur widerwillig. Umso mehr Zeit verstrich, umso verspannter wurde Harry und er blaffte schnell die Leute an. Er blaffte sogar manchmal Severus an, entschuldigte sich dann aberund ging früh zu Bett. Severus' Sorge um den Jungen wuchs mit jedem vergangenen Tag und jetzt war er besorgt, dass Harry möglicherweise nicht überleben würde bis der Fluchblockertrank fertig sein würde. Nach gefühlten Stunden begann Harry aufzuwachen. Sofort fing er an zu stöhnen und gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen. Severus schnappte den ersten von drei Zaubertränken die er für Harry hatte und näherte sich dem Bett.

"Harry?" sagte er sanft und hatte die Anwesenheit der zwei Gryffindors vergessen.

"Bitte lass es aufhören!" schrie Harry schmerzerfüllt. Severus holte tief Luft um seine Gefühle zu beruhigen.

"Kannst du dich aufsetzen?"

"NEIN!" schrie Harry. "Bitte nicht! Stopp es! Stopp es!"

"Ich muss dich aufsetzen Harry," sagte Severus sanft. Er legte seine Hand unterhalb Harrys Schultern.

"Bitte nicht," wimmerte Harry und schrie dann schmerzerfüllt aus, als Severus ihn sanft in eine sitzende Position hob.

"Trink das Harry," sagte Severus und hielt einen grellorangenen Zaubertrank an Harrys Mund.

"Ich kann nicht," wimmerte Harry. Severus kippte den Zaubertrank leicht und Harry trank ihn aus Reflex aus. Harrys Köper entspannte sich ein wenig und er seufzte. "Danke Sir," sagte er.

"Trink jetzt diesen Harry," sagte Severus und gab Harry den metallischblauen Hemmungstrank, gefolgt von einem Muskelentspannungsmittel. Er legte Harry sanft zurück und der Junge schlief sofort wieder ein. Severus seufzte und rieb sich grob sein Gesicht. Er wandte sich um und entdeckte, dass die Gryffindors ihn anstarrten. Er sah Tränen auf Granger's Wangen.

"Was ist heute Nacht passiert Sir?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war angespannt.

"Er wurde heute Nacht von mehreren Flüchen gepeinigt," erwiderte Severus.

"Was für Flüche?" fragte Weasley.

"Hauptsächlich Cruciatus," sagte Severus.

"Wir haben ihn so laut schreien hören Sir," sagte Granger. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das der  
Cruciatus war."

"War es nicht," sagte Severus.

"Was war es?" fragte Granger.

Severus schaute sie einen Moment an bevor er beschloss, dass sie verdienten es zu wissen. Sie waren sehr loyale Freunde. "Es war ein Verstümmelungsfluch."

Granger hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund als ihr neue Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und Weasley wurde sehr blass.

Er wird heute Nacht nicht wieder aufwachen," sagte Severus. Er ging in sein Wohnzimmer und nahm einen Bogen Pergament zur Hand. Er zerriss es in zwei Hälften und schrieb etwas darauf. "Das gibt euch die Erlaubnis eure Erste Stunde zu verpassen. Geht und schlaft ein wenig. Harry wird morgen nicht im Unterricht sein."

"Ja Sir," sagte Weasley. Granger lehnte an ihm und weinte. Weasley nahm die Mitteilungen und die Zwei gingen.

Severus saß wieder auf seiner Couch und starrte ins Feuer. Das erste Mal in beinahe 20 Jahren war Severus über jemanden besorgt. Harry Potter war nicht wer er sein sollte. Er sollte ein Aufmerksamkeitsheischender, oberflächlicher, arroganter Teenager sein. Verdammt sei der Junge dass er so nett und selbstlos war. Verdammt sei er; dass er Severus dazu brachte sich zu Kümmern. Verdammt sei der Dunkle Lord, dass er jemanden so unschuldigem wehtat. Verdammt sei er zu glauben, dass er Harry wehtun könnte ohne Angst vor Auswirkungen haben zu müssen. Verdammt sei er, dass er Recht hatte.

* * *

Danke an alle die mich auf ihre alert oder favoriten liste haben

Vielen Dank an Zauberlehrling, Polarkatze und reinadoreen für die reviews. .. Ich finds echt klasse dass ihr immer noch dabei seid und immer reviewed…


	10. Todesangst

AN: Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit.. mein Umzug in die USA, das Eingewoehnen, meine Arbeit und auch technische Schwierigkeiten (mein laptop ist gecrasht und hat ein Grossteil des schon uebersetzten Kapitels mit sich in den tod genommen, danach war ich etwas demotiviert, des gleiche kapitel NOCHMAL zu uebersetzen,und ich hab noch immer kein eigenen PC...) sind teilweise schuld. also ja.. sorry

inchen93 und linlin gewidmet. Danke fuers Betaen!

Kapitel Zehn

Todesangst

EINS

Ein stetiges Pochen in seinem gesamten Körper weckte Harry auf. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, warum er so viel Schmerzen hatte, erinnerte sich dann aber an seine Vision. Es war die schmerzhafteste und grauenvollste Vision gewesen, die er bisher gehabt hatte.

Harry erinnerte sich deutlich und das an sich war seltsam. Malfoy und Avery hatten eine Frau in den Raum, in welchem Voldemort das Treffen abhielt, geschleift. Die einzigen anwesenden Todesser, von Malfoy abgesehen, waren die, deren Loyalität fragwürdig war. Die Frau war niemand. Sie war eine willkürlich ausgewählte Hexe, die Voldemort entführt hatte, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Er hatte sie gefoltert und dann in sieben Stücke zerrissen. Sie hatte bis zum Ende gelebt. Harry erinnerte sich an so viel Blut und Schmerz.

„Harry?", fragte Snape von der Tür aus und riss Harry damit effizient aus seinen Erinnerungen.

Harry wollte antworten, aber alles, was er zustande bekam, war ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen.

Snape näherte sich dem Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war so sanft und voller Sorge, dass sie sich für Harry fremd anhörte.

Harry nickte bedächtig. „Mein ganzer Körper tut weh", sagte er leise.

„Ich kann dir heute keine schmerzstillenden Mittel mehr geben", sagte Snape. „Soll ich dich noch einmal massieren?"

„Nein, vielen Dank, Sir", erwiderte Harry. „Der Schmerz ist in mir. Es sind nicht meine Muskeln."

Snape sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus, aber dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich werde dir eine Gemüsesuppe bringen", sagte er und stand auf.

„Ich bin nicht…", begann Harry, aber Snape war bereits verschwunden. Er wartete, bis Snape mit einer dampfenden Schüssel voller Suppe wiederkam.

„So, bitteschön, Harry", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig", sagte Harry, in dem Wissen, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde. Tatsächlich…

„Unsinn", sagte Snape, setzte sich hin und drapierte eine Serviette auf Harrys Brust.

„Sobald du von dieser wunderbaren Suppe probierst hast, wirst du hungrig werden." Er fütterte Harry mit einem Löffel Suppe.

„Wieso sind Sie so nett?", fragte Harry. Sein Magen war wie zusammengeschnürt, aber er zwang das Essen hinunter, da er wusste, dass er es brauchte.

„Was meinst du, Harry?", fragte Snape und gab Harry mehr Suppe.

„Das", sagte Harry, und deutete vage mit seinen Händen. „Sie geben mir Zaubertränke und kümmern sich um mich. Sie füttern mich mit Suppe, um Himmels Willen. Warum? Sie hassen mich! Ich weiß es!"

Snape seufzte und gab ihm mehr von der Suppe. „Natürlich hasse ich dich nicht", sagte er.

Harry verlor seine Beherrschung, als er Snapes abweisenden Tonfall hörte. Er schlug den Löffel, den Snape versuchte, ihm hinzuhalten, weg und sandte damit einen Schwall Brühe und Gemüse an die Wand. „Hören Sie auf mit dem Scheiß!", sagte er wütend. „Sie haben mich immer gehasst! Sie haben mir niemals einen Grund gegeben, etwas anderes zu denken!"

„Nein?", fragte Snape ruhig. „Und was würdest du die letzten dreieinhalb Monate nennen?"

„Pflichtgefühl", spuckte Harry giftig.

Snape seufzte wieder. „Ich mag dich früher nicht besonders gut leiden haben können, aber die Gründe für diese Abneigung existieren nicht mehr. Ich helfe dir nicht aus Pflichtgefühl, wie du es so feurig ausgedrückt hast. Ich helfe dir, weil ich mir Sorgen mache, was dir zustößt."

Harry saß still da und glaubte nicht ein einziges Wort von dem, was Snape sagte. „Ich bin müde", sagte er.

Snape seufzte ein drittes Mal und stand auf. „Schlaf ein wenig", sagte er, noch immer in dem gleichen, zur Weißglut treibenden geduldigen Tonfall. „Du WIRST mehr essen, wenn du aufwachst."

„Wie auch immer", murmelte Harry. Snape ging und schloss sanft die Tür.

ZWEI

Severus ging in sein Schlafzimmer und fügte dem Fluchblockerzaubertrank drei Tropfen Drachenblut hinzu. Harrys Ausbruch ließ ihn sehr depressiv und bestürzt zurück. Er hatte begonnen, den Jungen zu mögen und die Tatsache, dass Harry ihm noch immer nicht glaubte, schmerzte. Severus rieb sich grob sein Gesicht, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Ah, endlich jemand, um seine Frustrationen loszuwerden.

Mike schaute auf den Boden als Severus die Tür öffnete. „Komm herein", sagte Severus, als er sich umdrehte und in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

Mike trat ein, schloss die Tür und stand auf den Boden schauend still da.

„Zieh deine äußere Robe aus", sagte Severus ohne nach hinten zu sehen. Mike gehorchte geräuschlos.

„Sagt mir, Vent", sagte Severus kalt. „Hast du über deine Taten nachgedacht?"

„Ja, Betreuer", erwiderte Mike leise.

„Und?", fragte Severus kurz angebunden.

„Es war falsch von mir dein Vertrauen so zu verraten, wie ich es getan habe", sagte Mike.

„Du realisierst natürlich", sagte Severus sanft, „dass ich mit der Bestrafung deiner Anmaßung noch nicht fertig bin."

„Ja, Betreuer", wimmerte Mike fast.

„Komm her", sagte Severus. Mike schleppte sich in das Schlafzimmer. „Schließ die Tür." Mike tat es. „Du und ich werden ein kleines Spiel spielen." Severus begann Kerzen auf seiner Kommode anzuzünden.

„Was für ein Spiel, Betreuer?", fragte Mike.

Severus lächelte, obwohl Mike es nicht sehen konnte. Mike erinnerte sich an Severus' Sprechspiel. „Zieh deine Schuhe aus", sagte er. Mike tat es. Severus drehte sich um, um den jungen Blondschopf anzuschauen. „Ich werde dich vögeln. Du wirst tun, was ich sage und wirst keine Fragen stellen. Es gibt einen Haken." Severus machte eine Pause. Als Mike nichts sagte, fuhr er fort: „Du musst still bleiben." Severus wandte sich einer großen Mahagonietruhe neben seinem Kleiderschrank zu. Er öffnete sie und holte eine Bullenpeitsche und ein kleines Messer hervor. Er platzierte diese Gegenstände auf der Kommode und drehte sich zu einem ziemlich blass aussehenden Mike um. „Nun, nebenan ist ein sehr krankes Kind, welches versucht zu schlafen. Das sind die Regeln: mit jedem Stöhnen verdienst du dir ein Schnitt mit dem Messer. Mit jedem Wimmern verdienst du dir eine Verbrennung von meinem Zauberstab. Mit allem, was lauter ist, verdienst du dir fünf Hiebe mit meiner Peitsche. Verstehst du die Regeln?"

Mike sah äußerst nervös aus. „Ja, Betreuer", sagte er schwach. Severus näherte sich Mike und streichelte die Wange des Blondhaarigen zart, beinahe liebevoll.

„Willst du mich, Vent?", fragte er.

„Ja, Betreuer", erwiderte Mike atemlos.

„Was ist mein Name, Vent?"

„Severus."

„Du wirst mich bei meinem Namen nennen."

„Ja, Severus."

„Möchtest du mich in dir fühlen?"

Mike wimmerte ein wenig und Severus fing an in seinem Kopf zu zählen. „Ja, Severus."

Severus brach den Kontakt und entfernte sich ein wenig. „Zieh dich aus." Mike tat es. „Leg dich auf den Rücken."

Mike näherte sich dem Bett.

„Auf dem Boden", erläuterte Severus. Mike zögerte. „Jetzt", sagte Severus kalt. Mike tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Severus kniete über Mike und fing an, den bebenden Körper sanft zu berühren. Er grinste, als er ein Zittern durch Mikes Körper jagen fühlte. Er würde Mike so laut wie möglich werden lassen.

SCHNIPP! SCHNAPP! EDITED WEGEN NC-17 Inhalt!

„Knie nieder", befahl er. Mike tat es. „Bleib so, bis ich zurückkomme." Severus ging ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür und genoss eine dreißigminütige Dusche. Als er hinaustrat, kniete Mike noch immer, auf seinem Gesicht war jedoch ein leidender Ausdruck.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Vent?", fragte Severus kalt.

„Meine Beine schmerzen, Severus", erwiderte Mike.

„Du wirst mich Betreuer nennen", sagte Severus. „Du bist sorglos, Vent und weißt nicht, wie man Befehlen Folge leistet." Er ging zu der Kommode und nahm das kleine Messer zur Hand.

„Du hast insgesamt sieben Mal gestöhnt. Streck deinen rechten Arm aus."

Mike nahm eine ungesunde grüne Farbe an, tat aber was von ihm verlangt wurde. Severus schnitt sieben zehn Zentimeter lange Linien in Mikes Oberarm. Mike biss seine Zähne zusammen, um keine weiteren Laute von sich zu geben.

„Schrei, wenn du möchtest", sagte Severus als er sich aufrichtete.

„Aber was ist mit…", begann Mike.

„Ich habe immer Stillezauber auf dem Raum", sagte Severus und richtete ein ziemlich fieses Grinsen auf Mike. Mike verstummte. „Nun," Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und legte das Messer beiseite. „du hast drei Mal gewimmert." Er verbrannte Mike drei Mal unterhalb der Schnitte.

„Bitte, Betreuer", wimmerte Mike erbärmlich.

„Du hast ziemlich oft geschrien", sagte Severus und ignorierte Mikes Bitten. „Zwölf Mal soviel ich weiß. Das sind sechzig Hiebe." Severus verstaute seinen Zauberstab und nahm die Bullenpeitsche zur Hand.

„Bitte nicht", bettelte Mike.

Severus grinste. „Du kanntest die Regeln und hast dich dafür entschieden sie zu ignorieren. Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Beug dich vor." Mike tat es und Severus begann ihn auszupeitschen. Er vollzog die gesamten sechzig Hiebe aber nicht so stark, wie er es gekonnt hätte. Er wollte den Mann nicht umbringen, nur bestrafen. Nach der Bestrafung kniete Severus neben einem sehr schwachen und wimmernden Mike nieder.

„Hast du heute etwas gelernt, Vent?", fragte er.

Mike nickte stumm.

„Was hast du gelernt?", fragte Severus.

„Ich w-werde in Z-zukunft l-lo-loyaler sein, B-Betreuer", stammelte Mike.

„Sieh zu, dass du es bist", erwiderte Severus. „Wäre ich der Dunkle Lord, wärst du jetzt schon tot."

„J-Ja, B-Betreuer", sagte Mike und nickte eifrig.

„Gut", sagte Severus und stand auf. „Jetzt zieh dich an und geh mir aus den Augen."

Zwanzig Minuten später war Mike verschwunden und Severus machte sich eine Tasse Tee.

Harrys harte Worte lasteten noch immer schwer auf seinem Gemüt. Was weh tat waren nicht die Worte, sondern die Rechtfertigung dahinter. Harry hatte jeden Grund zu glauben, dass Severus ihn hasste. Das Problem war, dass Severus DAS gehasst hatte, was er gedacht hatte, über den Jungen zu wissen. Alle diese Gründe waren innerhalb einer Woche des Zusammenlebens zerstört gewesen. Severus fühlte, wie er äußerst beschützend gegenüber Harry wurde. Alles was er tat, war von Gedanken beeinflusst, wie diese Taten sein junges Mündel beeinflussen könnten.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Er fügte seinem Tee eine große Menge Zucker hinzu. Als er begann umzurühren, knickten seine Knie plötzlich ein und er fühlte, wie die Kraft der Verbindung schwächer wurde. Harry lag im Sterben.

Severus rannte ins Schlafzimmer, sobald er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte und sah Harry in Krämpfen auf dem Bett. Seine Augen waren so verdreht, dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Das war keine Vision. Das war nicht ein weiterer Fluch, der Harrys Körper zerstörte. Severus wusste, dass das, was er sah, ein echter Anfall war. Er drehte sich um und rannte zum Kamin. Er nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen.

„Poppy Pomfrey!", schrie er drängend. Einen Moment später trat Poppy aus dem Feuer. Severus führte sie zu Harrys Raum.

Harry hörte auf zu krampfen als sie eintraten. Tatsache war, dass er aufhörte irgendetwas zu tun, atmen eingeschlossen.

„Ach, du meine Güte!", rief Poppy aus und eilte an Harrys Seite. Sie legte ihr Ohr auf seine Brust. „Komm her!"

Severus eilte sofort zu ihr. Poppy neigte Harrys Kopf zurück und benutzte Severus' Finger, um Harrys Nase zuzuhalten.

„Du musst für ihn atmen", sagte sie.

„Was?", fragte Severus, plötzlich nervös. Er hatte niemals zuvor eine Wiederbelebung gesehen.

Poppy platzierte ihre Hände, eine auf die andere, in der Mitte von Harrys Brust. „Atme in seinen Mund, wenn ich es dir sage", erwiderte sie. Sie drückte kräftig und Harrys Brustbein krümmte sich unter dem Druck. „Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf", zählte sie. „Atme!"

Severus beugte sich hinunter, legte seinen Mund auf Harrys und atmete aus. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, fing Poppy an zu pressen.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, atme!"

Severus atmete wieder.

„Komm schon, Harry!", murmelte Poppy. „Atme!"

Severus atmete wieder, aber noch immer passierte nichts.

„Tu das nicht, Harry!", sagte Poppy und drückte wieder auf Harrys Brust. „Atme!"

Severus atmete wieder und dieses Mal fing Harry rau an zu husten.

„Oh, Merlin sei Dank", sagte Poppy erleichtert.

Severus seufzte, während er versuchte, seine Fassung zu bewahren. Er zauberte Harry auf eine Trage und folgte Poppy in den Krankenflügel.

DREI

Harry hörte einen Streit, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Er zwang sein Gehirn zuzuhören und erkannte, dass die sich unterhaltenden Menschen Snape und Madam Pomfrey waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus!", rief Madam Pomfrey aus. „Das ist einzigartig! Ich habe sowas noch nie zuvor gesehen! Das hat niemand!"

„Also willst du es nicht einmal versuchen?", fragte Snape. Seine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig gepresst an, als ob er Tränen zurückhalten würde. „Verstehst du nicht, dass er stirbt, Poppy? Sein Körper wird von innen zerstört! Du musst ihm helfen!"

„Ich bin kein Wunderheiler, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey sanft.

Harry hörte ein Geräusch, das unmissverständlich leichtes Weinen war. „Okay", sagte Snape nach einem Moment mit belegter Stimme. „Ich werde mich selbst um ihn kümmern."

Harry hörte, wie sich Fußtritte seinem Bett näherten.

„Natürlich werde ich ihm helfen, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Ihre Stimme begann sich ebenfalls gepresst anzuhören. „Es wäre das Beste, wenn du ihn bei mir lassen würdest. Ich bin in Zauberkunst viel besser als du."

Snape seufzte schwer. „Zwei Wochen, Poppy", sagte er. „Das ist alles, was ich brauche. Wenn du ihn bis dahin am Leben halten kannst, wird er in Ordnung kommen. Der Zaubertrank wird in zwei Wochen fertig sein."

„Ich kann nichts versprechen, Severus", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er es schafft."

Harry hörte ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, bevor Snape wieder redete. „Ich nehme an, das ist alles, was ich verlangen kann", sagte er schließlich. Harry hörte, wie sich ihm mehr Fußtritte näherten und dann das Knarren des Stuhls, als Snape sich neben seinem Bett hinsetzte.

„Was machst du?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm", erwiderte Snape ruhig.

„Ich denke nicht!", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Du wirst zu deinen Räumen zurückkehren und schlafen!"

„Ich bleibe hier!", sagte Snape nachdrücklich.

„Dann wirst du in einem meiner Betten schlafen", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey. „Denn du wirst sicherlich nicht wach bleiben. Du siehst zum Umfallen müde aus!"

Harry hörte, wie Snape aufstand. „Nun gut", sagte er müde. „Du wirst mich sofort informieren, wenn sich etwas verändern sollte?"

„Natürlich", sagte Madam Pomfrey sanft. „Nun geh!" Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie auf den Ausgang zeigte und schlief mit einem kleinen, nicht wahrnehmbaren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wieder ein.

VIER

Severus kehrte durch und durch niedergeschlagen in seine Räume zurück. Er hatte in beinahe zwanzig Jahren nicht geweint und es schmerzte es zu tun. Harry war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass der Junge da war. Er hatte sich an Harrys gemurmeltes 'Morgen Professors' und sein müdes Stirnrunzeln vor dem Frühstück gewöhnt. Allein der Gedanke an einen sterbenden Harry war genug, um ihn zum Schluchzen zu bringen.

Severus schenkte sich ein Scotch-on-the-rocks ein und setzte sich auf seine Couch. Er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht zu tun, was Poppy ihm befohlen hatte. Seine Gedanken waren voller Sorge und Schmerz, so dass er wusste, dass Schlaf unmöglich sein würde. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seine Gedanken wandern…

_Ein achtzehnjähriger Severus stand auf der Holzveranda eines sehr alten und doch wunderschönen Hauses. Er beobachtete die Wiese, die das Haus umrahmte, fasziniert, wie die Wildblumen die Landschaft mit so vielen verschiedenen Farben bemalte. Er lächelte als starke Arme seine Taille von hinten umschlossen, und lehnte sich in die Umarmung._

_„Dein Zuhause ist wunderschön", sagte Severus glücklich. „Danke."_

_„Für was, Severus?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme sanft._

_„Dass du mich hierhergebracht hast", erwiderte Severus. „Dass du mir dein Zuhause gezeigt hast." Er drehte sich in der Umarmung um und schaute seinen leicht größeren Lover an. Jason McCullen war schwarzhaarig und hatte blassblaue Augen, die wie Kristalle aussahen. Seine tiefe Bräune ließ seine Augen heller strahlen, als er Severus anlächelte._

_Severus hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für dunkelhaarige Männer mit leuchtendfarbenden Augen und dunkler Haut gehabt. Er fand sie wunderschön und Jason war keine Ausnahme._

_„Ich liebe dich, Severus", sagte Jason sanft. „Du verdienst es alles über mein Leben zu wissen."_

_Severus küsste sanft Jasons Mund und lehnte sich an dessen Brust: „Ich liebe dich auch, Jason."_

Severus öffnete seine Augen und beugte sich vor, seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich an seinen einzigen richtigen Freund erinnerte. Niemals wieder würde er sich erlauben, sich so stark in jemanden zu verlieben. Er hatte Jason blind vertraut und Jason niemals für Verrat oder Fehlverhalten fähig gehalten. Jason war sein größter und schmerzhaftester Fehler gewesen.

_Der elfjährige Severus saß alleine auf der schwarzen Ledercouch im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und fühlte sich wie der ultimative Außenseiter. Niemand hatte ihn jemals gemocht und er erwartete nicht, dass sich das änderte, nur weil er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Als er schlecht gelaunt anfing, seine ersten Hausaufgaben, ein langer und lästiger Verwandlungsaufsatz, zu machen, kam ein Junge und setzte sich neben ihn._

_„Hallo", sagte Jason. Sogar mit zwölf war seine Stimme recht tief und beeindruckend gewesen._

_„Ich bin Jason."_

_Severus war so überrascht, dass er nur starren konnte._

_„Wie heißt du?", fragte Jason freundlich._

_„Ähh", sagte Severus intelligent. „Severus Snape."_

_„Snape, huh?", fragte Jason. „Mein Nachname ist McCullen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du Probleme mit deinem Aufsatz hast."_

_Severus nickte stumm._

_„Möchtest du Hilfe?", fragte Jason. „Verwandlung ist mein bestes Fach."_

_„Sicher", erwiderte Severus. „Danke."_

_„Kein Problem."_

Jason war so überzeugend gewesen. Severus hatte niemals daran gedacht, seine Aufrichtigkeit zu hinterfragen. Wie närrisch er gewesen war. Harry um sein Leben kämpfen zu sehen, brachte viele schmerzvolle Erinnerungen zurück, von denen er gehofft hatte, dass sie vergessen waren. Harry lag sterbend im Krankenflügel und das letzte Mal, dass Severus mit ihm gesprochen hatte, war ein Streit gewesen. Severus konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Harry sterben würde und all diese furchtbare Dinge glauben, schmerzte Severus sehr zu denken, dass er Harry verraten hatte, genauso wie Jason ihn, Severus, verraten hatte. Harry hatte Severus vertraut, dass er ihn am Leben erhielt und Severus hatte ihn auf die schlimmste vorstellbare Weise im Stich gelassen.

Harry würde einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod erleiden und es gab nichts, was Severus tun könnte, um es zu verhindern. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Poppy in der Lage sein würde, Harry durch die nächsten zwei Wochen zu bringen und der Gedanke ließ ihn zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht in Tränen ausbrechen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er versagt, ein Versprechen einzuhalten. Wieso musste es das wichtigste sein, das er jemals gemacht hatte?

Severus seufzte schwer und stellte seinem unberührten Scotch auf den Tisch. Es war nun beinahe drei Uhr morgens und Severus war der Meinung, dass es nun sicher war, unbemerkt in den Krankenflügel zurückzukehren.

Er wanderte lautlos durch die Flure und betrat wie ein Geist den Krankenflügel. Harry war im dritten Bett der Reihe. Sein blasses Gesicht wurde vom Mondlicht, das durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster kam, erhellt. Severus trat näher heran und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett. Er beugte sich vor, seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien, sein Kopf sorgenvoll geneigt.

'Wie konnte das passieren?', dachte er traurig. 'Harry ist zu jung, um soviel erleiden zu müssen. Ist ein wenig Ruhe für den Jungen wirklich zu viel verlangt? Harry verdient es nicht zu sterben, verdammt noch mal! Er verdient es nicht, solch ein unglückliches Leben zu haben!' Er begann tief zu atmen, um weitere Tränen vorzubeugen.

FÜNF

Harry fühlte sich angeschlagen und desorientiert, als er früh am Morgen aufwachte. Er öffnete leicht seine Augen und war überrascht einen dunklen Schopf neben sich zu sehen. Es schien, als sei Professor Snape zurückgekommen und im Stuhl neben Harrys Bett eingeschlafen.

Harry schaute sich um und sah im Fenster das graue Licht des frühen Morgen. Er fragte sich, wie er wieder im Krankenflügel gelandet war und wandte sich dann wieder zu Professor Snape. Er hatte seinen Professor niemals zuvor schlafend gesehen, das eine Mal ausgenommen, als er auf Professor Snapes Bett eingeschlafen war. Professor Snape war einer der einzigen Menschen, den er jemals gesehen hatte, der es schaffte, sogar im Schlaf zugeknöpft auszusehen.

Die Augenbrauen des Professors waren hochgezogen, seine Stirn voller Sorgenfalten unbekannten Ursprungs. Eine Hand berührte leicht Harrys linke Hand, die andere wurde als Professor Snapes Kissen benutzt. Sein Haar lag verstrubbelt auf dem Laken ausgebreitet. Harry war erstaunt als er bemerkte, dass Professor Snapes Haar kein bisschen fettig aussah. Harry fühlte sich schuldig.

'Was hab ich getan?', fragte er sich selbst. 'Ich habe solche furchtbaren Dinge zu ihm gesagt und habe mich nicht einmal entschuldigt! Er hat so viel für mich getan und nun ist er krank vor Sorge. Ich bin solch ein furchtbarer und undankbarer Mensch.'

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", flüsterte Harry. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint." Er schloss seine Augen und erlaubte sich der Müdigkeit seines Körpers zu erliegen.

Harrys Verstand registrierte langsam sich unterhaltende Menschen um ihn herum. Er war eindeutig zu erschöpft, um seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Du hättest schlafen sollen, Severus", schimpfte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich weiß, was du getan hast. Du bist in deine Räume gegangen und hast gewartet, bis ich schlafen gehe, bevor du zurückgekommen bist."

„Na und? Und wenn ich das getan habe?", fragte Professor Snape und hörte sich verärgert an. „Er sollte nicht allein sein."

„Du wirst dich in ein frühes Grab sorgen."

„Es ist die Verbindung", sagte Professor Snape leise. „Ich kann sein Unwohlsein fühlen. So etwas macht es einem schwer Schlaf zu finden."

„Dann lös die Verbindung", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Ein Moment der gespannten Stille.

„Nein", sagte Professor Snape schließlich.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Madam Pomfrey. „Er ist absolut sicher mit mir. Du brauchst nicht…"

„Ich werde die Verbindung nicht lösen", sagte Professor Snape fest.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte schwer. „Hast du darüber nachgedacht, wie ihn das beeinflussen wird, Severus?"

„Was schwafelst du da?", fragte Professor Snape gereizt.

„Er gibt sich bereits für so viele Dinge die Schuld", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. „Willst du wirklich deine verschlechternde Gesundheit hinzufügen?" Wieder eine lange Stille.

„Ich werde mehr auf mich achten", sagte Professor Snape schließlich. Harry hörte, wie er aufstand. „Aber ich werde die Verbindung nicht lösen." Harry hörte die sich entfernenden Schritte als der Professor wegging.

„Wo gehst du hin, Severus?", fragte Madam Pomfrey resigniert.

„Ich werde seine Freunde vom Frühstück abholen", sagte Professor Snape. Harry hörte das unmissverständliche Geräusch, der sich öffnenden und schließenden Tür.

Harry kämpfte die nächsten Minuten mit der Bewusstlosigkeit, während sein Verstand undeutlich die Geräusche von Madam Pomfrey registrierte, die im Krankenflügel umherging. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen und stöhnte wegen dem hellen Licht, das von draußen kam.

„Harry?", fragte Madam Pomfrey sanft. Harry sah einen weißen Farbklecks, die Medi-Hexe, welche sich ihm näherte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Du wurdest gestern Nacht krank", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey. Sie richtete Harry mithilfe eines großen Berg Kissen auf. Sie hielt ein Zaubertrankfläschchen an Harrys Lippen. „Trink das, Kind."

Harry trank den Zaubertrank, der ein fruchtiges Aroma hatte und fühlte, wie ein wenig Energie zu ihm zurückkehrte. „Ein Stärkungstrunk", murmelte er. „Danke." Er lehnte sich gegen seine Kissen zurück und schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte, wie langsam seine Energie zurückkam und sein Magen grummelte gereizt. „Ich bin hungrig", sagte er.

„Ich werd dir was von der Küche bringen lassen", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Als sie wegging, öffnete sich die Türe des Krankenflügels und Ron und Hermine traten ein, dicht gefolgt von Professor Snape.

„Harry!", rief Hermine aus und sah überrascht und besorgt aus.

„Hi Leute", sagte Harry schwach, als Ron und Hermine an seine Seite rannten.

„Oh, Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

Harry zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. „Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass ich ...krank geworden bin", sagte er. Er war so müde, aber der Zaubertrank hielt ihn wach.

„Wie krank?", fragte Ron.

„Sie hat nichts sagen wollen", erwiderte Harry. „Ich kann mich… nicht daran erinnern… was passiert ist."

Ron und Hermine wechselten ein Blick und beobachteten neugierig, als Professor Snape sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hinsetzte.

Ron schaute Harry perplex an, während Hermine den finsteren Professor aus ihren Augenwinkel anblickte.

„Wir… ähh", sagte Hermine abgelenkt und blickte wieder zu Professor Snape. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als ob sie ihn klären wollte und schaute wieder zu Harry. „Wir haben bald Unterricht. Ich…"

„Du hast zuerst bei mir Unterricht. Solltest du das vergessen haben?", sagte Professor Snape eisig. „Ich werde es sagen, wenn es Zeit ist zu gehen."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Hermine und sah aus, als ob sie nichts lieber tun würde als Professor Snape ihre Meinung zu sagen.

„Wir können dir deine Aufgaben bringen, wenn du möchtest."

„Ich glaube kaum-", begann Professor Snape.

„Das hört sich toll an", sagte Harry über ihn hinweg und warf Professor Snape einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Als Professor Snape seine Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, kam Madam Pomfrey mit etwas Haferbrei für Harry herein.

„Das ist genug", sagte sie. „Ihr drei, zum Unterricht mit euch und lasst den Jungen ausruhen! Hopp Hopp! Raus!"

SECHS

Severus scheuchte die zwei Gryffindors aus dem Krankenflügel, während Poppy anfing, Harry mit seinem Frühstück zu helfen. Granger war die Erste, die stoppte.

„Ich will wissen, was los ist!", brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Granger", erwiderte Severus kalt.

„Nehmen Sie so viele Punkte, wie Sie möchten", fauchte sie.

„Hermine", sagte Weasley warnend.

„Nein!", sagte Granger. „Ich werde mich nicht von der Stelle rühren, bis ich weiß, was los ist!"

Severus schaute sie ungläubig an. „Du wirst nicht-"

„Dann geben Sie mir Nachsitzen!", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Es kümmert mich nicht! Ich will wissen, was mit meinem Freund los ist!"

Severus überlegte, ob er das unverschämte Mädchen für den Rest des Jahres Nachsitzen geben sollte, entschied sich aber stattdessen dafür ihre Frage zu beantworten. „Er stirbt."

Eine sehr unangenehme Stille folgte seiner Aussage und lautlose Tränen begannen von Grangers Augen zu fallen.

„Du wolltest es wissen", sagte Severus kalt. „Nun kommt mit mir, bevor ich wegen euch zu spät komme." Er ging weg, ohne zurück zu schauen.

Severus war an diesem Abend in seinem Büro und benotete Hausarbeiten, als Umbridge eintrat. Er ignorierte sie.

„Hem, hem", sagte sie.

„Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?", fragte Severus ohne aufzuschauen.

„Mr. Potter war heute nicht im Unterricht", sagte Umbridge zuckersüß.

„Nein", stimmte Severus ihr zu. „War er nicht."

„Darf ich fragen warum?"

Severus hielt eine sarkastische Antwort zurück. „Er ist krank."

„Ich würde ihn gern sehen."

„Er ist derzeit im Krankenflügel. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich freuen zu hören, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das wird", sagte Umbridge mit einem Lächeln, das ihre furchtbar spitzen Zähne zeigte. Severus unterdrückte ein Zittern.

„Wenn du mich nun bitte entschuldigst, Dolores, ich habe viel zu tun."

„Natürlich, Severus. Guten Abend."

„Guten Abend", erwiderte Severus. Umbridge ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Severus legte seinen Federkiel nieder und rieb seine Augen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Er entschied sich zum Krankenflügel zu gehen, bevor er ins Bett gehen würde.

Als er oben auf der marmornen Treppe ankam, knickten ihm seine Beine weg. Sobald er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, beeilte er sich, zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen. Als er den Korridor erreichte, hörte er Schreie.

„Raus!", schrie Poppy.

„Ich verlange zu wissen, was vor sich geht!", schrie Umbridge zurück, ohne den leichtesten Hauch ihres widerwärtigen mädchenhaften Tonfalls.

„Du hast nicht die Autorität irgendetwas von mir zu verlangen!" Severus bog rechtzeitig um die Ecke, um zu sehen, wie Poppy Umbridge körperlich in den Korridor schubste. „Raus aus meinem Krankenflügel, du furchtbare Frau."

„Ich möchte sofort mit Potter reden", erwiderte Umbridge und versuchte, ihre ruhige Haltung wiederzufinden.

Poppy warf ihre Hände in die Höhe und sah dann Severus. „Oh, Himmel sei Dank!", sagte sie. „Würdest du dich darum kümmern, Professor Snape? Ich habe einen Patienten, der sofortige Behandlung benötigt." Damit verschwand sie durch die Doppeltür.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte Severus scharf.

„Ich möchte mit dem Jungen reden und diese Krankenschwester verweigert mir den Zutritt", erwiderte Umbridge, ihre falsche Zuckersüße wieder in voller Stärke zurück.

„Sie hatte vermutlich guten Grund", erwiderte Severus. „Potters Gesundheit ist im Moment sehr instabil. Wenn du mich entschuldigst." Er ging an ihr vorbei in den Krankenflügel.

„Ich möchte diese Frau nicht mehr hier haben", sagte Poppy ohne hochzuschauen. Sie deckte Harry zu und ein Zaubertrankfläschchen stand auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett.

„Ich werde mit Albus sprechen", erwiderte Severus.

Poppy ging ohne zu antworten.

„Sir?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme hörte sich angestrengt und müde an.

Severus näherte sich dem Bett. „Was ist Harry?", fragte er.

„Ich… wollte, dass Sie wissen… dass ich... nicht gemeint habe… was ich gesagt habe."

Severus seufzte. „Ich weiß, Harry", sagte er.

„Ich möchte… nur nicht… sterben… mit dem Gedanken… dass ich Sie hasse. Ich hasse Sie nicht."

„Ich weiß, Harry", sagte Severus sanft. „Nun schlaf."

„Ja Sir", erwiderte Harry. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

* * *

Reviews?

AN: jume , hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht , das ATTWH schon mal übersetzt wurde.. wenn jemand weiß von wem und/oder nen link hat , wär ich sehr dankbar.. weil doppelt übersetzen braucht das ja keiner!

vielen Dank an

Zauberlehrling:Du hast Recht Harry muss wirklich leiden...

Reinadoreen

Polarkatze

Sakelly: danke fuer das Lob. Das freut mich.

fuer die reviews

und allen die mich zu ihren alerts und favoriten hinzugefuegt haben


	11. Eine Frage der Selbsterhaltung

And Then There Was Harry  
von Menecarkawan  
Übersetzer: irat  
Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.

-

Kapitel Elf

Eine Frage der Selbsterhaltung

EINS

Er saß in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und fragte sich ob die Gerüchte die  
in der Schule umhergingen wahr waren. Er starrte in den Kamin und dachte  
über die Auswirkungen seiner letzten Taten nach. Er war zu tief drin und wenn die Gerüchte wahr waren gab es kein Weg zurück. Der Weg den er gewählt hatte schien in Stein gemeisselt zu sein.

'Meine Familie ist auseinandergerissen,' dachte er. 'An wen könnte  
ich mich wenden wenn ich mein Leben nun ändern würde? Ich kenne  
niemanden der mein Vertrauen verdient hat, noch gibt es jemanden der mir vertrauen würde. Ich muss die Wahrheit herausfinden und wenn es nur ist um meine Entscheidungen einfacher zu machen.' Er stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf und näherte sich der blanken Wand die der Ausgang war.

"Draco, Süßer," sagte ein Mädchen hinter ihm. Sie hatte blondes Haar und ein schweineähnliches Gesicht, obwohl Draco ihr niemals sagen würde, dass er dass dachte.

"Was ist, Pansy?" fragte er und drehte sich um, um das Mädchen anzuschauen.

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Pansy affektiert. "Es ist spät."

"Ich werde ein wenig spazieren gehen Pansy," erwiderte Draco ruhig."Alleine." Er drehte sich um und ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sein Vater hatte einen sehr großen Brautpreis ausgehandelt um Pansy für Draco zu kaufen. Draco wollte diese Närrin nicht heiraten aber seine Entscheidung würde von den Ergebnissen die er von seinem nächtlichen Spaziergang bekommen würde abhängen.

Er bewegte sich lautlos durch die Korridore, ein Trick den er von Snape gelernt hatte und er begann seinen Aufstieg aus dem Inneren des Schlosses.  
Als er die Doppeltüren öffnete, blickte er in dem dunklen Raum umher. Er  
ging zu dem drittem Bett in der Reihe der inneren Wand und schaute auf die  
dunkle Figur darin herunter.

Potter sah außerordentlich dünn und blass aus, sein dunkles Haar im  
starken Kontrast zu seiner nun fahlen Haut. Draco's blasse Augen weiteten  
sich leicht, sein Gehirn hatte Schwierigkeiten diese neue Information zu  
verarbeiten. Die Gerüchte waren wahr. Potter lag im Sterben. Draco sank in einer der vielen Stühle um Potter's Bett und begann nachzudenken.

'Okay, dass ist kein solcher Schock, dass du völlig abschalten müsstest. Potter liegt im Sterben. Ich wusste, dass das wahr sein könnte als ich hierhergekommen bin. Ich muss meine Position sorgfältig und logisch bedenken. Mit Potter aus dem Weg hat der Dunkle Lord freie Bahn um Britannien einzunehmen. Dort wo ich bin, bin ich am besten beschützt.' Draco stand wieder auf und ging zum Badezimmer am Ende der Reihe. Er schloss die Tür und die Fackeln leuchteten auf. Er spritzte kaltes Leitungswasser in sein Gesicht und starrte in den Spiegel.

"Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?" fragte der Spiegel.

"Konnte nicht schlafen," erwiderte Draco selbstvergessen.

"Die Krankenschwester könnte dir etwas dafür geben," kommentierte der Spiegel. "Sie ist die Beste die wir seit Jahren haben."

"Ja," sagte Draco kalt. "Nun, ihr Bestes ist nicht gut genug."  
Der Spiegel spottete als Draco die Tür öffnete und in die Krankenstation  
zurückkehrte. Er fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem Schlammblut Hermine Granger wieder.

"Was machst du hier, Malfoy?" fragte sie wütend aber leise.

"Ich gebe meinen Respekt zu einem sterbenden Klassenkameraden," erwiderte Draco als würde er über das Wetter reden.

"Du bist hier nicht willkommen," spuckte Granger.

"Ah," erwiderte Draco und ging an ihr vorbei, zurück zu Potter's Bett.  
"Aber ich war zuerst hier, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

"Es interessiert mich nicht wenn du den verdammten Krankenflügel erfunden hast!" sagte Granger mit mehr Abscheu als Draco für möglich gehalten hatte. "Er ist mein Freund! Du hast ihm vier Jahre lang nichts als Kummer gemacht, jetzt verschwinde!"

Draco starrte sie für einen Moment an. Er hatte sie niemals zuvor fluchen hören. "Ich werde nicht gehen," sagte er schließlich.

Granger begann vor unterdrückter Wut rot zu werden. "Wenn du nicht gehst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du gehst, " sagte sie in einem gefährlichen Tonfall.

Draco zweifelte nicht an der Wahrheit ihrer Aussage. Sie war in beinahe jedem Zweig der Magie besser als er. "Ich habe genauso ein Recht hier zu sein wie du," sagte er mit falscher Gelassenheit. In Wahrheit war er besorgt mit welchem Spruch sie ihn verhexen würde. "Ich werde nicht gehen."

Sie sah aus als würde sie überlegen welchen Zauberspruch sie benutzen sollte, als Potter genau diesen Moment wählte um aufzuwachen.

"Bitte hört auf zu streiten," murmelte er schwach. "Ich kann nicht schlafen."

Granger's Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und sie näherte sich ihm.  
"Tut mir leid, Harry," sagte sie. "Ich werde leiser sein."

"Mit wem streitest du?" fragte Potter.

"Das ist nicht wichtig Harry," sagte Granger sanft. "Schlaf wieder."

"kay," erwiderte Potter. Nach kurzer Zeit signalisierte sein tiefes  
Atmen, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war.

"Schön," flüsterte Granger. "Lass uns für den Moment einen stillschweigenden Waffenstillstand ausrufen, aber nur weil es zu laut wäre dich zu verhexen."

Draco grinste. "Wie nett von dir Schlammblut."

Granger verspannte sich, lief rot an, schloss ihre Augen, holte tief Luft,  
schien bis 10 zu zählen und ignorierte Draco dann komplett.

Die Zeit schien in großen Klumpen zu vergehen und Dracos Verstand beschäftigte sich mit seinen vielen Optionen. Jede seiner Entscheidungen basierte auf Potter's Leben oder Tod. Er mochte es nicht keinen Einfluss auf sein eigenes Schicksal zu haben, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er sah zu Granger und bemerkte, dass sie etwas strickte, konnte jedch nicht sehen was es war.

"Hermine?" fragte Potter's Stimme schwach.

Granger legte ihr Strickzeug beiseite und nahm Potters Hand. "Was ist Harry?" fragte sie.

"Wo ist Ron?" fragte Potter.

Granger rollte ihre Augen in einer nachsichtigen Art und Weise. "Er hat  
seine Hausaufgaben wieder aufgeschoben und ich hab ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgelassen, dass er sie macht. Er ist jetzt wahrscheinlich an einem der Tische eingeschlafen."

Potter lachte schwach. "Das hört sich… wie Ron an," sagte er.

"Du bist mit deinen Hausaufgaben bessser als er und du gehst nicht mal  
zum Unterricht!" sagte Granger und lächelte leicht.

"Ich hab… mehr Freizeit," witzelte Potter.

Granger schluckte als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. "Das ist wahr," flüsterte sie.

"Sei nicht traurig... Hermine," sagte Potter. "Alles ist so.. wie es sein sollte. Weine… nicht wegen Dinge… die du nicht… ändern kannst."

Die Tränen fielen lautlos während Granger versuchte sie aufzuhalten.  
"Sag das nicht Harry," sagte sie. "Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Wir lieben dich alle und wir werden dich nicht gehen lassen."

"Ihr habt nicht… wirklich eine Wahl," erwiderte Potter ernst. "Ich habe endlich… den Zeitpunkt erreicht… um meine Buße zu tun."

"Du hast keinen Grund Buße zu tun!" rief Granger aus. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!"

"Doch habe ich," behauptete Potter. "Es war meine Schuld… dass Cedric gestorben ist. Ich verdiene… alles-"

"Du verdienst nichts von alledem!" unterbrach Granger ihn wütend.  
"Du bist ein guter Mensch und du hast Niemandem wehgetan!"

"Es tut mir leid… Hermine," sagte Potter. "Ich wollte dich nicht… aufregen."

Granger schniefte und drückte Potter's Hand. "Es tut mir auch leid Harry. Ich hasse es einfach dich so zu sehen."

"'s okay," erwiderte Potter. "Bin müde."

"Schlaf jetzt Harry," erwiderte Granger.

Es wurde still als Granger Potter ermöglichte wieder einzuschlafen. Sie blickte immer wieder zu Draco als würde sie erwarten, dass er irgendetwas tun würde. Nach einer Weile gab er auf und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Er wanderte langsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Seine Frage beantwortet aber neue Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Von was einer Buße hatte Potter gesprochen? Draco wusste dass Diggory gestorben war, aber die Sachlage die ihm erlautert worden war hatte in keinster Weise angedeutet dass es Potter gewesen war.

ZWEI

Der November kam und Draco beobachtete und wartete noch immer. Seine Zeit abwartend bis er wusste, was passieren würde. Er hatte bereits Gryffindor im Qudditch geschlagen, aber das Spiel hatte ohne Potter, der sein Können forderte seinen Reiz verloren. Die kleine Weasley hatte Potters Posten im Team übernommen, aber sie war weit nicht so gut wie Draco.

Potter war noch immer im Krankenflügel, doch Draco war nicht sicher wie es ihm ging. Draco hatte ihn wieder besucht aber immer so spät, dass Potter bereits schlief. Er konnte nicht früher kommen da Granger immer da zu sein schien. Sie schien darauf zu warten, dass Draco irgendetwas anstellte.  
Vielleicht dachte sie das Draco Potter abmurksen wollte. Was auch immer der Grund war sie machte es sehr schwer für Draco die notwendigen Beobachtungen zu machen, um entscheiden zu können ob er glaubte das Potter leben würde.

Draco hatte Snape mehrmals gesehen wie er ernsthaft aussehend zum Krankenflügel gegegangen war. Das Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord war wegen Harrys schlechtem Gesundheitszustand abgesagt worden. Der Dunkle Lord wollte Potter gesund haben, obwohl Draco nicht wusste warum. Es war offensichtlich, dass Potter nicht getötet werden konnte wenn es ihm gut ging.

Als wieder eine Woche verging veränderte sich das Befinden des Schlosses.  
Im letzten Monat war die Schülerschaft düsteren Gedanken nachgegangen und hatten gewartet ob der Held leben würde. Draco fand ihre wankelmütige Art amüsant. Bevor sie gewusst hatten wie ernsthaft krank Potter war, hatten sie alle darüber geredet was für ein Lügner er war. Nun schienen alle zu denken, dass er des Lobs wieder wert waren, weil er auf seinem Totenbett lag. Alles Heuchler.

Draco stand im Moment vor dem Krankenflügel und lauschte der Unterhaltung von Snape und Potter. Potter hörte sich besser an als vor einigen Wochen als er mit Granger gesprochen hatte.

"Du hast gar nichts gefühlt?" fragte Snape.

"Ich habe gestern ein kleines Kribbeln in meiner Narbe gefühlt," erwiderte Potter. "Aber es war nur für einen Moment."

"Also 2 Wochen Behandlung und du hast nichts anderes gefühlt? Kein anderen Schmerz?"

"Nein Sir."

Ein lautes Seufzen war zu hören und dann setzte sich jemand schwerfällig hin. "Es funktioniert," sagte Snape nach einem Moment. "Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor für das Ausstechen deines Zaubertrankmeisters."

Potter lachte leise. "Ja, aber sie gaben mir die Vorrausetzungen und kurz bevor ich das Rezept angeschaut habe, haben wir über den Käfer geredet."

"Ich kenne keinen anderen Fünftklässler der es rausbekommen hätte." erwiderte Snape leichthin.

Draco entschied, dass er nicht mehr zu hören brauchte. Sein Verstand schwirrte als er durch die verlassenen Hallen Hogwarts wanderte. Alle anderen Schüler waren draußen, spielten im Schnee oder waren auf dem See Eislaufen. Draco musste wichtige Entscheidungen treffen und hatte keine Zeit für solch belanglosen Aktivitäten.

Es schien, dass Potter leben würde. Außerdem schien es, als ob Snape den Jungen mögen würde. Draco war sich nicht sicher ob Snape es wirklich mochte Potter um sich zu haben oder ob es ein Teil seine Planes war Potter zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen. Was immer es war, Snape schien Potters Vertrauen gewonnen zu haben. Draco hatte seine Entschiedung getroffen. Er musste mit Dumbledore sprechen…

Zehn Minuten später stand Draco vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier und starrte das Ding ausdruckslos an. Er erkannte, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wo er mit dem Passwortraten anfangen sollte. Die Möglichkeiten waren endlos und Draco hatte keine Zeit zu verschwenden um die gesamte Bandbreite von Wörtern durchzugehen um das Richtige zu finden.

"Verdammter Mist," sagte er abschätzend.

"Sprache, Mr. Malfoy," sagte eine zuckersüße Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Umbridge die ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln anschaute.

"Entschuldigen sie Professor Umbridge," sagte Draco breit lächelnd.  
"Es ist nur, dass ich wirklich mit dem Schulleiter reden muss und ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, was das Passwort sein könnte."

"Oh, ich verstehe," sagte Umbridge. "Nun, du bist so ein netter junger Mann. Das Passwort ist Zuckerwatte."

"Danke Professor Umbridge," erwiderte Draco. Er wartete bis sie um die Ecke gebogen war bevor er zu Dumbledores Büro ging.

"Herein," rief Dumbledore als Draco seine Hand hob um anzuklopfen. Draco starrte die Tür für einen Moment an, bevor er sie öffnete und das Büro betrat.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," sagte Dumbledore als Draco die Tür schloss. "Setz dich. Möchtest du Tee?"

Draco setzte sich elegant. "Nein danke Sir," sagte er. "Ich möchte mit ihnen reden."

Dumbledore legte den Federkiel mit dem er geschrieben hatte nieder und schaute Draco direkt an. "Über was?" fragte er und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch.

Draco fuhr sich unbewusst durchs Haar. "Nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll."

"Am Besten wäre es am Anfang zu beginnen," schlug Dumbledore vor.

"Okay," sagte Draco und fuhr wieder mit seiner Hand durchs Haar."Ich nehme an, dass sie von der Zugehörigkeit meines Vaters zum Dunklen Lord wissen?"

Dumbledore nickte.

"Wissen Sie wie die Todesserorgansation funktioniert?"

"Ich weiß es."

Draco räusperte sich und rutschte leicht auf dem Stuhl herum. "Um ein Todesser zu werden, muss man erst ein sogenannter 'Vent'werden."

"Ich weiß von dem Ventsystem," sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

Draco nickte und pausierte für einen Moment um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

"Ich bin der Vent meines Vaters," sagte er nach einem Moment. "Ich nehme an, dass sie die... Auswirkungen davon wissen."

Dumbledore nickte.

"Ich weiß, dass die meisten Todesser glauben, dass ich dieses Arrangement ...genieße. Unnötig zu sagen das ich ein sehr talentierter Schauspieler bin. Ich habe die Menschen um mich herum beobachtet darunter auch das...Ding dem sie dienen und ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dass ich kein Teil ihrer Vision sein will."

"Und was hat dich zu deiner Entscheidung gebracht?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Wenn sie fragen ob es eine Art moralisches Dilemma ist, dann nein das war es nicht."

"Was war es dann?"

"Ich bin ein Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore. Was denken sie?"

"Was hast du für einen Vorteil wenn du deinen Vater verrätst?" fragte Dumbledore und lehnte sich ein bisschen vor.

"Es ist eine Frage der Selbsterhaltung," sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sehen sie es von meinem Standpunkt. Wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt und im Moment scheint das wahrscheinlich zu sein, darf ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen Roben zu küssen und von seinem Zauberstabende zu leiden. Das hört sich für mich nicht verlockend an."

"Es freut mich, dass du das erkannt hast Mr. Malfoy. Aber was soll ich für dich tun?"

"Lassen sie mich ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen. Da ist ein Dunkler Lord der wirklich die Welt regieren will. Er genießt es Menschen umzubringen und seine Anhänger zu erniedriegen. Zur gleichen Zeit ist da ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und einer bescheuert aussehenden schwarzgerahmten Brille.  
Dieser Junge ist der Einzige, der vom Dunklen Lord als Ziel auserkoren wurde und überlebt hat. Er hat den Dunklen Lord mindestens 4 Mal gegenübergestanden und immer überlebt. In dieser Geschichte gibt es noch einen anderen Jungen. Dieser Junge hat alles von der Seitenlinie beobachtet und hat gesehen wie der Junge mit der furchtbaren Brille wahre Macht ausstrahlt.  
Plötzlich wird der mächtige Junge krank. Tatsächlich so krank, dass Gerüchte entstehen, dass er sterben wird. Der hellhaarige Junge wollte wissen was jemanden so Machtvollem schaden könnte, also ging er ihn besuchen. Hört sich irgendetwas für sie bekannt an?"

"Manches."

"Ich werde ihnen sagen was ich von meinem kurzen Besuch im Krankenflügel ...gefolgert habe. Potter sah für mich sehr krank aus. Er war sehr schwach und wenn er sprach hatte er Probleme zu reden."

"Er hat mit dir geredet?"

"Nein."

"Mit wem dann?"

"Granger war da. Ich glaube nicht, dass Potter überhaupt wusste, dass ich da war. Tatsächlich bin ich noch ein paar Mal zurückgekehrt und das ist meine Schlussfolgerung: Potter's Krankheit hat irgendwie mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun."

Dumbledore sah Draco für einen Moment stumm an bevor er sprach:"Wie kommst du zu diesem Schluss?"

"Die Behauptung er hätte Epilepsie.," erwiderte Draco. "Man bekommt nicht einfach Epilepsie als wäre es eine Erkältung. Epilepsie entsteht durch einen Defekt der durch einen schwerwiegenden und langanhaltenden Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn entsteht. Normalerweise entsteht dies durch verspätetes Atmen bei der Geburt. Ich konnte nicht anders als mich zu fragen was Potter während dem Sommer angestellt hat um solch eine Krankheit auszulösen."

"Das ist eine sehr scharfsinnige Beobachtung Mr. Malfoy," sagte Dumbledore stoisch.

Draco grinste.

"Ich kann jedoch die Verbindung zu Voldemort nicht sehen," fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Draco zuckte bei dem Verbotenen Namen zusammen. "Dazu komme ich. Ich musste im mit Potter nachsitzen."

"Ich erinnere mich."

"Ja, nun. Es war irgendwas im Wald in dieser Nacht von dem ich später rausgefunden habe, dass es Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer war. Als Potter und ich näher zu ihm kamen hat Potter seine Narbe gehalten. Ich habe seitdem mehrmals gesehen wie er sie gerieben hat. Es ist logisch anzunehmen, dass dort irgendeine Art von Verbindung besteht."

"Wieso ist das eine logische Annahme?" fragte Dumbledore.

Draco fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln der Verärgerung aber stieß es beiseite. "Potter ist die einzige Person die jemals den tödliche Fluch überlebt hat. Außerdem sprang der Fluch zurück zu seinem Sender, tötete ihn aber nicht. Ein Zaubereramateur könnte den Anfang einer magischen Verbindung sehen, wie unwillig die Teilnehmer auch sind. Ich glaube, dass Potters Krankheit direkt mit der Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord in Beziehung steht und nichts mit Epilepsie zu tun hat."

Dumbledore musterte Draco schweigend mit einem nahezu kalkulierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Du solltest eine Karriere als Jurist in Betracht ziehen," sagte er schließlich.

Die Aussage überraschte Draco und er starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an.

"Meine Frage ist was du nun mit dieser Information vorhast," sagte Dumbledore nach einem Moment.

"Ich will aussteigen," erwiderte Draco. "Ich bin nicht besonders nützlich als Spion oder so etwas in dieser Richtung, aber wenn ich bleibe wo ich bin werde ich nicht leben um meinen Abschluss zu erleben. Potter wird den Dunklen Lord eines Tages umbringen und ich habe vor auf der Seite der Gewinner zu sein. Mein Vater hat mir erzählt was letzten Juni passiert ist und offen gesagt möchte ich niemals das Opfer von einem von Potters Flüchen sein."

"Du machst damit eine sehr gefährliche Entscheidung Mr. Malfoy. Bist du bereit dich den möglichen Konsequenzen deiner Taten zu stellen?"

"Glauben sie ich wäre hierher gekomen ohne die Konsequenzen zu überdenken? Ich bin nicht ein dummer kleiner Junge der sich keine Gedanken über die Zukunft macht. Eine Welt die von Du-weißt-schon-wer regiert wird ist nicht eine Welt in der ich leben will. Wenn ihr gewinnt ist das schlimmste das passieren kann, dass Potter eines Tages Zaubereiminister wird. Ich denke ich kann damit leben. Wenigstens weiß ich dann, dass ich von niemanden die Roben küssen werde."

"Wie kann ich dir vertrauen? Wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen wie du es erwartest was hält dich davon ab dein Wort zurückzunehmen?"

Draco lachte ein wenig. "Der Dunkle Lord mag viel mit Ihnen gemeinsam haben aber Vergebung gehört nicht dazu. Wenn er das hier rausfindet, und er wird es, bin ich ein toter Mann. Er wird mir einen Vortrag über Loyalität halten, mich foltern und mich dann mit einem Verstümmelungsfluch auseinanderreißen. Vielleicht wird er meinen Vater befehlen mich zu töten um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. "

"Was erwartest du von mir?"

"Schutz."

"Vor was?"

"Denen."

"Das umfasst eine Menge Leute Mr. Malfoy. Ich kann sie nicht vor ihrem Haus beschützen, sollten sie es herausfinden."

"Sie beschützen Potter."

"Harry hat den Vorteil von Blutmagie. Senie Mutter beschützt ihn mehr als ich es tue."

"Was dann?"

"Ich werde für dich tun was ich kann. Ich werde mit ein paar vertrauenswürdigen Kollegen über deine Wohnsituation während des Sommers sprechen müssen. Aber es ist machbar."

"Was ist während ich in der Schule bin?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Du wirst es geheim halten müssen bis ich eine Lösung finde."

"Das ist alles? Ich warte?"

"Das ist das Beste, dass ich im Moment tun kann."

Draco stand auf. "Danke für ihre Zeit." Er drehte sich um und begann wegzugehen.

"Noch eine Sache Mr. Malfoy," sagte Dumbledore.

Draco drehte sich um und schaute den alten Mann an.

"Ich schlage vor du versuchst mit deinen neuen Verbündeten auszukommen."

Das Gryffindor Trio. Draco hatte nicht an sie gedacht. Er nickte einmal und ging. Dumbledore schien eine Menge über Todesser und Vents zu wissen.  
Draco fragte sich woher der alte Kauz seine Informationen bekam. 

* * *

Danke an inchen93 fuers betaen

Ach ja..naomiarmitage hat die andere uebersetzung gekannt.

Bei Interesse kann man diese Uebersetzung hier .net/s/1665214/1/Auf_Einmal_war_da_Harry lesen

Danke an

naomiarmitage: vielen Dank fuer den Link! Aber ich bin ja Gott sei Dank

schon weiter mit der Uebersetzung...

Padme.G

Reinadoreen

MaraJade

salinas: moonlight4 hat nur bis kapitel 3 uebersetzt. von was anderes hab ich noch ncihts gesehen.. also.. jop.. ich bin am weitesten :)

AmagicRickman

fuer die Reviews..


	12. Verdächtiges Verhalten

AN: Billywig: Der aus Australien stammende Billywig ist eine kleine magische Stechmücke, deren Stachel auf dem Kopf sitzt. Obwohl er leuchtend blau ist, können magische und nicht-magische Menschen ihn kaum sehen, weil er rasend schnell an ihnen vorbei fliegt. Dabei dreht er sich wie ein Propeller ständig um die eigene Achse  
.[link href="./Billywig"]./Billywig[/link]

AN: yule-tide=Wintersonnenwende/Julfest. menecarkawan hat "christmas" und "yuletide" verwendet(Dracos Brief). Im englischen wird yule-tide inzwischen auch als "Weihnachten" verwendet. der Ursprung ist jedoch ein heidnisches Fest ( siehe wikipedia und )

-

Kapitel 12

Verdächtiges Verhalten

EINS

Harry war verärgert. Er saß in Verwandlung und klopfte mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch während er auf McGonagalls Auftauchen wartete. Er war sich der Leute bewusst die ihm immer wieder nervöse Blicke zuwarfen aber er versuchte sein Bestes sie zu ignorieren.

"Alles in Ordnung Harry?" flüsterte Hermine. "Du scheinst verärgert zu sein. "

"Mir gehts gut," sagte Harry. "Ich wünschte nur dass die Leute aufhören würden mich anzustarren." Er machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Stimme zu senken und ein paar Menschen wandten sich schnell nach vorne. Hermine sah aus als ob sie etwas sagen wollte aber McGonagall trat ein und der Unterricht begann.

Das Ende vom November brachte fürchterliche Schneestürme mit sich und alle 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' und Kräuterkundestunden waren abgesagt worden.

"Komm Harry!" rief Snape aus dem anderen Raum. "Wegen dir komm ich noch zu spät!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen und stand langsam auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte von einer Vision vergangener Nacht und deshalb waren seine Bewegungen sehr bedacht. Snape sah ausgenommen verärgert aus als Harry eintrat.

"Endlich," blaffte er und ging zur Tür. "Lass uns gehen." Er ging und Harry folgte ihm so schnell wie sein verletzter Rücken es erlaubte. Sie hatten nicht gewusst als Harry den Zaubertrank genommen hatte, dass es die letzte Woche des Monats aufhören würde zu wirken. Da die Verbindung getrennt worden war, nachdem der Zaubertrank gewirkt hatte, wusste Snape nichts von Harrys Verletzung. Harry zog eine Grimasse als er sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte.

"Alles okay Harry?" fragte Ron als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Alles okay," erwiderte Harry und beäugte Umbridge voller Abscheu. Das letzte was er brauchte war, dass sie von seinen Visionen mitbekam. Sie würde ihm vermutlich noch eine Woche Nachsitzen geben. Ron folgte Harrys Blick.

"Ja sie macht mich auch krank", sagte er in dem Glauben dass Umbridge der Grund für Harrys Unwohlsein war. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn zu verbessern.

"Sie macht jeden krank", sagte Hermine die die Zeitung las.

"Hast du sie nicht heute morgen gelesen?" fragte Harry sie.

"Ich kann sie noch mal lesen wenn ich möchte," erwiderte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit seinem Abendessen. Es war noch immer früh als er merkte wie seine Narbe anfing zu prickeln. "Ich glaube ich geh ins Bett," sagte er und stand auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich von Schmerz und er griff an den Tisch als seine Roben schmerzhaft über seinen Rücken rieben.

"Was ist los Harry?" fragte Hermine, ihre Stimme voller Sorge.

Ron packte Harry's Arm um ihn ihm Gleichgewicht zu halten. "Vielleicht solltest du die Krankenschwester sehen," sagte er.

"Mir gehts gut," sagte Harry und stellte sich gerade hin. "Es sind nur Nebenwirkungen vom Krank sein." Er lächelte seine Freunde strahlend an um seinen Punkt zu untermalen.

Hermine sah nicht überzeugt aus aber sie sagte: "Okay, Harry. Gute Nacht."

"Bis morgen früh," sagte Harry und verließ die Halle und viele Augen folgten ihm.

Als Harry seinen Raum erreicht hatte, bandagierte er seine Wunden neu und ging dann ins Bett. Er lag für einige Zeit zitternd da bevor er schließlich einschlief.

ZWEI

Severus war leicht besorgt als er beobachtete wie Harry die Grosse Halle verließ. Der Junge sah aus als hätte er Schmerzen doch Severus konnte an keine Ursache denken. Er überflog die Grosse Halle und seine Augen blieben am Slytherintisch hängen. Draco starrte die Türen der Halle an als ob er erstarrt wäre.

Albus hatte Severus von Draco's Loyalitätswechsel informiert, aber Severus traute dem Jungen nicht. Draco war ein wahrer Slytherin mit dem gesamten selbstsüchtigen Gerissenheit dass die Slytherin von den Anderen trennte. Nichts dass Draco dachte konnte etwas Gutes sein. Severus fragte sich warum Harry's Weggang Draco aufregen sollte aber er entschied, dass er es nicht wissen wollte.

Severus wartete mehrere Minuten bevor er entschied, dass Harry nicht zurückkommen würde. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging schnell zu seinen Räumen zurück. Er stand an Harrys Tür und horchte aufmerksam. Er entschied schließlich, dass alles in Ordnung war und ging um sich eine heiße Dusche zu genehmigen. Als er badete wanderten seine Gedanken zur Vergangenheit wie es öfters passierte seit Harry krank geworden war.

[style type="italic"]Der 37-jährige Severus stand am Hogwartssee und Gefühle des Verrates und Schmerzes pulsierten durch sein Herz. Er konnte hinter sich das Gras rascheln hören und wusste dass Jason sich ihm näherte.

"Du verhältst dich albern Severus," sagte Jason und blieb neben Severus stehen. Er bückte sich und nahm ein Stein zur Hand. "Das war meine Entscheidung nicht deine. "

"Du wusstest wie ich über dass alles denke," sagte Severus und schaute seinen Lover nicht an. "Du wusstest es würde mir wehtun. Deswegen hast du es mir nicht gesagt. Wie konntest du das tun? Du hast die Geschichten die ich dir über das Foltern, den Tod erzählt habe gehört! Ich dachte du wärst besser als das!" Seine Wut jagte durch seine Adern und mischte sich mit dem Schmerz und dem Verrat bis er sie nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.

"Ich wollte die Macht," sagte Jason. "Ich wollte seine Magie fühlen und wissen, dass ich seine Vision teilen. Ich würde dich niemals verraten Severus. Ich werde ihm niemals sagen, dass du ein Verräter für unsere Sache bist."

Severus hielt sich zurück so dass er Jason nicht schlug und zog es vor ihm den Rücken zuzukehren und stattdessen wegzugehen.

Jason warf seinen Stein in den See, ging Severus nach und packte ihm am Arm um ihn umzudrehen.

"Sprich mit mir nicht über Verräter!" schnappte Severus. "Du hättest besser sein sollen als ich! Du hättest stärker als das sein sollen! Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich ihm nie anschließen würdest und was hast du getan!" Er zog Jasons Ärmel hoch und enthüllte einen abscheulichen Schädel mit einer Schlange als Zunge. Das Dunkle Mal so schwarz wie die Nacht auf Jasons linkem Unterarm.

"Glaubst du, du bist so rechtschaffen?" fragte Jason kalt. "Hast du vergessen das du das Dunkle Mal auch trägst?"

"Wenigstens hab ich etwas getan um es wieder gut zu machen." fauchte Severus. "Du bist nichts. Du bist wertlos und ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!"

"Würdest du alle unsere gemeinsamen Jahre wegschmeißen?"

"Du hast sie an dem Tag weggeworfen als du Lucius' Vent geworden bist." Severus drehte sich abrupt um und stürmte zurück ins Schloss. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was er getan hatte um solch eine Qual zu verdienen.  
Er war nach fast 14 Jahren wieder ein Todesser und sein Lover hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht…[/style]

Severus fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar und versuchte die Erinnerungen die ihn plagten zu verbannen. Er wusste nicht was diese Gedanken in seinen Kopf brachte aber er wollte nichts mehr als seine Vergangenheit vollständig zu vergessen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er jedes Mal wenn er Harry anschaute starke Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte versprochen Harry zu beschützen; ein Versprechen von dem er hatte wissen sollen, dass er es nicht halten konnte.

Severus legte sein Protokollbuch zur Seite und rieb seine Augen. "Ich sollte wirklich mehr schlafen," murmelte er. So früh er auch ins Bett gegangen war, war es jetzt doch beinahe 3 Uhr früh. Gerade als er sich hinlegte und seine Augen schloss, hörte er ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen aus Harry's Raum. Severus war sofort aus dem Bett und einen Moment später in Harrys Zimmer.

Harry schlief, eingemummelt in schweren Bettdecken aber sein Schlaf war ruhelos. Severus seufzte erleichtert; es war nur ein Albtraum. Er ging zurück in seinen Raum, fiel erschöpft in sein Bett und war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.

DREI

Severus saß an seinem Esstisch, nippte an einer Tasse Tee und las leise den "Blubbernden Kessel" als er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte. Grummelnd stand er auf und öffnete die Tür, welche einen ernst schauenden Albus offenbarte.

"Wieso wusste ich, dass du es bist?" fragte Severus trocken und ging zu seinem Sitz zurück. Albus trat ein und schloss die Tür.

Severus schaute ihn stoisch an und wartete dass er fortfuhr.

"Ich glaube es wäre das Beste wenn du mit dem Occlumentikunterricht beginnen würdest."

"Nein Albus," sagte Severus sofort. "Ich hab dir gesagt dass er erst stärker werden muss bevor wir damit beginnen."

"Umso weniger Zaubertrank er braucht umso besser," erwiderte Albus. "Occlumentik wird sicherstellen dass er sein Verstand ohne Zaubertrank vor Voldemort beschützen kann."

"Seine Magie braucht Zeit um zu heilen, Albus" sagte Severus. "Der Zaubertrank erlaubt es ihm stark zu bleiben während seine magischen Zentren sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden. Er kann mit Occlumentik beginnen sobald er stark genug ist."

"Ich denke nicht dass er ganz ehrlich mit uns ist wie gut der Zaubertrank funktioniert. Ich habe ihn heute am See spazieren gehen sehen und er sah aus als hätte er Schmerzen. Hat er dir etwas gesagt?"

"Nein", erwiderte Severus verärgert. "Ich habe ihn gefragt aber er leugnet dass etwas nicht stimmt."

"Dann solltest du raus finden ob er die Wahrheit sagt", sagte Albus streng.

"Er hatte keine Visionen Albus," sagte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Ich würde es wissen. Ich hätte ihn gehört."

"Fang mit Occlumentik an Severus," forderte Albus. "Ich glaube er ist bereit. Ich glaube außerdem dass es verheerend wäre wenn wir länger warten würden. Heute in einer Woche höre ich besser das er Fortschritte macht."

"Nun gut Albus", stöhnte Severus.

"Guten Tag Severus", sagte Albus und wandte sich zu Tür.

Severus knurrte als Antwort und Albus ging leise lachend.

"Setz dich Harry," sagte Severus später an diesen Nachmittag. Harry folgte obwohl seine Bewegungen langsam und überlegt waren.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Sir?" fragte Harry.

"Ja," erwiderte Severus. "Ich möchte wissen warum du Schmerzen hast."

"Ich habe keine Schmerzen", erwiderte Harry. Severus war beeindruckt dass Harry kein Gesicht verzog. Er begann mit seinem Fuß zu klopfen und Harry begann sich zu winden. "Nun, vielleicht, bin ich ein wenig wund," sagte Harry nach einer kurzen ungemütlichen Stille.

"Und wieso hast du mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten?" fragte Severus.

"Es ist nicht schlimm", sagte Harry. "Ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern."

"Und was ist die Ursache dieses mysteriösen Wundsein?"

"Der Zaubertrank hat in der letzten Woche aufgehört zu wirken," erwiderte Harry. "es ist nicht so schlimm wie zuvor aber ich kann es immer noch ein wenig fühlen."

"Ich verstehe," erwiderte Severus. Überraschenderweise hatte Harry es geschafft Severus zu überzeugen das Albus recht hatte; Harry musste sofort mit Occlumentik beginnen.

"Es ist keine große Sache," bestand Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore möchte dass ich dir Occlumentik beibringe," sagte Severus nachdem er Harry einen Moment prüfend angeschaut hatte.

"Was ist das?"

"Occlumentik ist die Praxis seinen Verstand vor magischen Attacken zu schützen. Legilimentik ist das genaue Gegenteil. Der Angriff eines Verstands um die dort versteckten Gedanken zu finden. Der Dunkle Lord ist ein sehr geübter Legilimencer. Sein Können in Legilimentik ist was ihm erlaubt zu wissen wann ihn jemand anlügt. Nur jemand der das gleiche Können in Occlumentik hat, z.B. ich, kann ihn ohne Entdeckung anlügen. Occlumentik wird dich außerdem von fremden Gedanken oder Bildern schützen welche der Dunkle Lord in deinen Kopf setzen könnte wenn er sich dazu entscheidet. Wenn du kompetent in Occlumentik bist wird der Zaubertrank nicht länger benötigt. Du wirst in der Lage sein die Visionen ohne Hilfe zu blocken."

Harry schluckte. "Was beinhaltet das Lernen von… Occlumentik?"

"Es ist ein schweres Training. Du musst deinen Verstand von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen befreien. Nachdem du das gelernt hast werde ich versuchen mit einem Zauberspruch in deinen Verstand einzudringen und du musst versuchen mich aufzuhalten."

"Okay," sagte Harry und atmete tief ein. "Wann fangen wir an?"

"Sofort," erwiderte Severus. "Wann immer du nichts zu tun hast möchte ich, dass du dich ruhig hinsetzt und übst deinen Verstand zu leeren. Du musst deinen Verstand außerdem jede Nacht vor dem schlafen gehen leeren."

"Was wird das bewirken?"

"Es wird die Häufigkeit und Intensität deiner Vision verringern. Es wird auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass der Dunkle Lord Bilder in deinen Kopf setzt verringern, sollte er die Verbindung mit dir entdecken."

Harry nickte und schaute auf seinen Schoss. "Das kann ich machen," sagt er nach einem Moment.

Severus nickte. "Hast du Hausaufgaben die du noch machen musst?"

"Nein Sir," erwiderte Harry. "Ich habe sie schon fertig."

"Gut," sagte Severus. "Dann geh und fang mit üben an. Ich werd dich zum Abendessen rufen. "

Harry stand auf und ging in seinen Raum.

VIER

"Harry hörst du mir zu?" fragte Hermine als Harry sie nur ruhig anschaute.

"Natürlich höre ich zu Hermine," sagte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht was du von mir erwartest zu sagen."

"Etwas in der Richtung von 'Ja' oder 'Nein' würde genügen," sagte Hermione irritiert.

"Ich bin kein qualifizierter Lehrer Hermine," sagte Harry. "Was könnte ich irgendjemanden beibringen?"

"Mehr als diese Umbridgevettel!" rief Hermine aus. "Wenn wir uns mit ihren Lehrplan zufrieden geben werden wir nicht nur durch die Z.A.G.S. fallen sondern werden auch umgebracht werden sobald wir Todesser treffen. Du kannst uns helfen! Du kannst unsere Leben retten in dem du uns selbst Verteidigung beibringst!"

Ron nickte zustimmend. "Sie hat Recht, Kumpel."

Harry sah sie ruhig an und dachte über ihren Vorschlag nach. Er wusste er sollte verlegen sein oder verärgert aber er hatte den nächsten Abschnitt seines Occlumentikunterrichts erreicht: eingeübte Ruhe in stressvollen Situationen. "Wenn du 'wir' sagst von wem genau redest du da?"

"Von Ron und mir natürlich," sagte Hermine. " Und ich glaube wir sollten niemanden ausschließen solange sie lernen wollen."

Harry nickte. "Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

"Mach das," sagte Ron. "Die Weihnachtsferien fangen morgen an. Du kannst es uns sagen wenn wir zurück sind."

"Das hört sich gut an", sagte Harry und stand vom Tisch auf. "Ich muss noch einige Hausaufgaben erledigen bevor wir morgen gehen." Sie schauten ihm überrascht nach als er ging. Er erreichte seinen Raum und begann an einem langen Verwandlungsaufsatz zu arbeiten, das letzte bisschen Hausaufgaben vor den Weihnachtsferien.

"Ich stimme deinen Plänen noch immer nicht zu," sagte Professor Snape aus dem Türrahmen.

"Ich habe Sirius seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und ich bin mir sicher dass er sich halb blöd gesorgt hat," erwiderte Harry ohne von seinen Hausaufgaben aufzusehen.

"Du bist unerträglich", sagte Professor Snape. "Was ist wenn etwas passiert während du da bist? Black wüsste nicht was zu tun ist."

"Ron und Hermine werden Sie schon rufen wenn etwas passiert," erklaerte Harry ihm noch immer nicht aufschauend.

"Ich weiß nicht ob-"

"Professor Snape," unterbrach Harry und drehte sich schließlich um, um den Zaubertrankmeister anzusehen. "Sie wissen mehr über mich als jeder anderer den ich kenne."

"Und?"

"Und deshalb sollten sie wissen dass ich mich niemals absichtlich ohne jeglichen Grund in Gefahr bringen würde. Sirius liebt mich und wird seinen Stolz vergessen, sollte es bedeuten, dass Sie mich retten können. Machen sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen."

Professor Snape seufzte. "Nun gut. Aber nur weil Ferien sind bedeutet das nicht, dass du Occlumentik vernachlässigen kannst."

"Ich würde nicht mal davon träumen," erwiderte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Aufsatz zu.

FÜNF

Hermine strich einen weiteren Absatz aus, als sie neue Informationen in dem Wälzer über Verwandlung vor ihr auf dem Tisch fand. Das Thema der Verwandlung von Menschen in Tiere faszinierte sie auf eine Weise wie keine andere Magie es tat. Obwohl der Aufsatz an dem sie arbeitete nicht mehr als eine kurze Erwähnung von Verwandlung von Menschen in Tiere benötigte, entschied Hermine einen guten Teil ihres Aufsatzes dafür zu verwenden.

"Du weichst ein wenig vom Thema ab," sprach eine Stimme hinter ihr gedehnt und schreckte sie aus ihrer Konzentration. Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Malfoy sie angrinste.

"Was kümmert es dich?" fragte sie kalt und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

"Nur neugierig warum deine Aufsätze immer so lang sind", erwiderte Malfoy. "Jetzt weiß ich es. Es ist weil du vom Thema abweichst."

"Wieso gehst du nicht und plagst jemand anders?" fragte Hermine.

"Ich denke dass war jetzt nicht nötig Granger", sagte Malfoy und nahm eine Stuhl, drehte ihn um, setzte sich und wandte sich Hermine zu. "Ich versuche nur eine zivilisierte Konversation zu führen."

Hermine beäugte ihm voller Abscheu. "Du bist vulgär", sagte sie. "Und du hast mir niemals einen Grund gegeben eine zivilisierte Konversation mit dir zu führen."

"Oh, das ist einfach nur gemein," sagte Malfoy und hörte sich nicht im geringsten verletzt an. "Du bist mit Weasley befreundet und er ist vulgärer als ich es bin. Glaubst du nicht an zweite Chancen?"

"Nicht nach vier Jahren der Hölle Malfoy!" zischte Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Sie fing an ihre Sachen wegzupacken. "Glaubst du ich weiß nicht was du vorhast? Bleib uns einfach vom Leib! Vor allem von Harry!" Sie lieh ihr Buch aus und stürmte aus der Bücherei. Als sie den Gang hinunterging stieß sie beinahe mit Ron zusammen und ließ dadurch ihre Bücher fallen.

"Oh, tut mir leid Ron", sagte sie und bückte sich um ihre Bücher aufzuheben.

"Macht nichts", sagte Ron und half ihr. "Warum so eilig?"

"Es ist bloß Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine. "Er war in der Bücherei. Gott er ist so ein Blödmann."

Ron grinste und nahm ein paar von Hermines Büchern. "Das ist er", sagte er mit einem Lachen.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Ron", sagte Hermine verärgert. "Er hat irgendetwas vor."

"Vielleicht bist du paranoid", schlug Ron vor.

"Ich bin nicht paranoid!" schnappte Hermine. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu der Nacht zurück in der sie Malfoy im Krankenflügel gesehen hatte. Er hatte berechnend und daher verdächtig ausgesehen. Hatte Harry mit eindringlichen Augen beobachtet und ihrer Unterhaltung gelauscht. "Er ist wegen Harry neugierig", sagte sie langsam. "Er könnte für seinen Vater spionieren oder etwas ähnliches."

"Wieso denkst du dass er über Harry neugierig ist?" fragte Ron nun interessiert.

"Ich habe Harry mal nachts besucht als du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht hast und Malfoy war da," sagte Hermine. "Er hat sich geweigert zu gehen und er hat Harry aufgeweckt. Ich wollte ihn verhexen, aber das hätte zuviel Lärm gemacht. Er kommt immer wieder und versucht mit mir zu reden."

"Billywigs", sagte Ron zur Fetten Dame da sie am Gryffindorturm angekommen waren.

"Letzte Woche hat er mir Tipps für die Kräuterkundehausaufgaben gegeben ( als ob ich seine Hilfe brauchen würde) und hat dann angeboten mir beim Schreiben des Aufsatz zu helfen!"

"Vielleicht ist er an dir interessiert," schlug Ron vor.

"Das ist widerlich Ron!" rief Hermine aus. "Dieser Todesser wäre niemals an mir interessiert und wenn er es wäre wurde ich ihm eine Ohrfeige geben."

"Aber das hast du bereits einmal getan," sagte Ron. "Do solltest eine Vielfalt an Angriffen benutzen um ihm wehzutun."

"Oh bleib ernst Ron!" schnappte Hermine. Sie holte ihren Aufsatz hervor und machte dort weiter wo sie aufgehört hatte.

"Was?" fragte Ron.

"Ich bringe hier ernste Sorgen zur Sprache und du redest hier Unsinn wie ich Malfoy schlagen sollte," erwiderte Hermine in einem verärgerten Tonfall. "Was ist wenn Malfoy Harry wirklich schaden will?"

"Er wird nichts in Hogwarts tun", sagte Ron. "Und er wird uns bei Schnuffel nicht finden können. Es gibt nichts worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten."

"Noch", murmelte Hermine.

"Oh, bitte Hermine!" rief Ron aus. "Harry wird sein erstes Weihnachten mit Schnuffel verbringen und ich will nicht das du es mit deinen Verdächtigungen über Malfoy ruinierst!"

"Aber er muss darüber Bescheid wissen!" argumentierte Hermine.

"Sag es ihm dann wenn wir zurück sind", sagte Ron und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Ron-" begann Hermine.

"Nein Hermine," unterbrach Ron sie. "Wenn du es ihm erzählst und sein Weihnachten ruinierst werde ich für den Rest des Jahres nicht mehr mit dir reden."

Hermione starrte Ron ungläubig an und fragte sich wann er so gut im diskutieren geworden war. "Okay Ron," gab sie nach. "Aber ich werde es ihm erzählen sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

SECHS

Sirius begrüßte die drei Gryffindors sehr herzlich bei sich zu Hause. Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 war Sirius' Elternhaus und gleichzeitig das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. Sirius hatte das Haus Dumbledore unter der Bedingung dass Harry die Weihnachts -und Osterferien mit ihm verbringen kann, zur Verfügung gestellt. Dumbledore hatte Sirius Bedingungen, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, zugestimmt.

"Es ist toll dich wieder zu sehen Harry," sagte Sirius und umarmte Harry fest worauf der Junge sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog, doch Sirius konnte es nicht sehen.

"Dich auch, Sirius," erwiderte Harry. Er war sehr nervös gewesen Sirius wieder zu sehen und bemerkte nun, dass er breit lächelte. Sirius zeigte ihm das Haus welches eine Hochburg für dunkle Zauberer zu sein schien. Doch Sirius hatte Harry über seine Familie erzählt und so war er nicht besorgt.

"Molly macht gerade Abendessen," sagte Sirius. "Ich liebe ihre Kochkunst."

Sirius war in einer klasse Stimmung als Weihnachten näher rückte, dekorierte das Haus und sang Weihnachtslieder. Er behielt Harry genau im Auge und verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm. Harry war sehr glücklich.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!" rief Ron aus und schreckte Harry aus seinem friedvollen Schlaf auf.

"Geh weg," grummelte Harry und drehte sich im Schlaf um. Spitzbübisch grinsend riss Ron die Bettdecke vom Bett. Harry setzte sich auf und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu was eine wahre Leistung war da er noch immer schläfrig aussah. "Blödmann."

"Ich weiß", sagte Ron breit grinsend. "Jetzt komm! Öffne deine Geschenke!"

Harry lächelte ein wenig und nahm ein großes schweres Geschenk zur Hand dass sich wie ein Buch anfühlte. Es war von Hermine. Es war ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Verteidigung.

"Sie möchte wirklich dass ich diese Klasse unterrichte", kommentierte Harry trocken.

"Ja", stimmte Ron zu. "Und? Wirst du?"

Harry zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern und wandte sich dem nächsten Geschenk zu. "Ich denke immer noch darüber nach," sagte er. Als er das letzte Geschenk zur Hand nahm, warf er Ron einen fragenden Blick zu da dass Geschenk ein dünner unmarkierter Umschlag war.

"Öffne es", sagte Ron und aß ein Schokoladenfrosch aus der Box die Fred und George ihm gegeben hatte. "Vielleicht ist es ein Liebesbrief."

"Halt die Klappe Ron," sagte Harry abgelenkt. Er öffnete den Brief und runzelte die Stirn.

'Lieber Potter,

'Wie behandelt dich das Leben? In Anbetracht dass es du bist nehme ich mal an das die Antwort "miserabel" ist. Mein Leben ist ziemlich zufrieden stellend, danke. Ich schreibe dir um dir ein Wintersonnenwendengeschenk zu geben. Ich nenne es "Wintersonnenwende" da "Weihnachten" so…christlich ist, stimmst du da nicht zu? Aber, ich schweife ab. Du musst dich fragen was mich dazu bewegt hat mich hinzusetzen und gerade dir zu schreiben. Daher werde ich versuchen schnell zum Eigentlichen zu kommen. Ich bin es müde bei jeder Gelegenheit mit dir zu kämpfen und möchte einen Waffenstillstand schliessen.

'Ich weiß was du denkst… "Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren du Scheißkerl" oder etwas in der Art und so werde ich versuchen es zu erklären so dass du mich ein wenig verstehst obwohl ich kein volles Begreifen deinerseits erwarte. Meine Erklärung könnte lang anhaltend und recht ermüdend auf jemand mit deinem begrenzten Intellekt wirken, daher werde ich dir die einfachste Erklärung geben: unsere kindischen Zankereien amüsieren mich nicht länger und ich habe kein Verlangen unsere kleine Rivalität weiterzuführen. Während du möglicherweise keinen Grund sehen magst unsere...Umstände zu ändern, glaube ich dass es vollkommen unter meiner Würde ist mit einem Streit weiterzumachen der wegen eines einfachen Händeschüttelns begonnen hat. Wie vollkommen idiotisch können wir werden? Nun zum Geschäft…

'Ich bin allein umhergegangen und bin an der Bücherei vorbeigekommen als, was konnte ich anderes als mein Lieblings Gryffindortrio in der Ecke nahe der Tür flüstern zu hören? Nun, meine angeborene Slytherinneugierde war geweckt also dachte ich, ich könnte zuhören. Der gewandte Spion der ich bin entschied ich mich, mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu verstecken, soll heißen, in den Schatten, so tuend als würde ich ein Buch lesen und lauschte.

"Er hat uns ausspioniert", sagte Harry.

"Wer hat?" fragte Ron.

"Malfoy", erwiderte Harry.

"Was?" fragte Ron. "Wie hat er…"

Harry hob seine Hand und las weiter.

'Es scheint das mein absoluter Lieblingsgryffindorheld, soll heißen du von seinen Freunden beauftragt wurde sie und wenn ich mich richtig entsinne "jeden der es wünscht zu lernen" Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste beizubringen. Nun, ich bin mir sicher dass du dir meine Überraschung vorstellen kannst. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es einfacher wäre zu lernen wie man gegen Die Dunklen Künste kämpft wenn man praktische Erfahrung mit ihnen hat. Ich werde hier nicht mehr sagen aber ich würde gern ein Treffen mit dir und dem Rest des Dynamischen Trios ansetzen nachdem wir zur Schule zurückgekehrt sind. Sieh den Waffenstillstand als Wintersonnenwendegeschenk an. Ich freue mich dich wieder im Fleisch und Blut auf Hogwartsboden nach unseren verdienten, wenn auch religiösen Ferien wieder zu sehen. Auf die Zukunft, Potter.

'Aufrichtig,

'Draco Malfoy'

Harry runzelte die Stirn und las den Brief noch einmal. "Ich versteh's nicht," sagte er.

"Was sagt er" fragte Ron.

"Er möchte einen Waffenstillstand und bietet uns seine Hilfe mit unserer Verteidigungsgruppe an."

Ron starrte für einen Moment bevor er sich wieder fasste. "Äh… glaubst du ihm?"

"Der Brief ist unverschämt, beleidigend und definitiv sarkastisch", sagte Harry, "aber ich fühl mich gezwungen ihm zu glauben. Es war ein Risiko mir ein Brief hierher zu schicken. Warum sonst sollte er es tun, wenn er es nicht so meint?"

"Vielleicht ist es eine Falle",schlug Ron vor.

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte Harry noch immer den Brief durchgehend. "Er möchte ein Treffen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn alleine treffen solltest", kommentierte Ron.

"Du hast mich falsch verstanden Ron", erwiderte Harry und steckte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn auf den Tisch neben seinem Bett. Er schaute Ron in die Augen. "Er möchte sich mit uns treffen."

"Uns?" fragte Ron.

"Dir, Hermine und mir", erläuterte Harry. "Ich muss mit Professor Snape reden." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Was hat Snape damit zu tun?" fragte Ron.

"Professor Snape kennt Malfoy besser als jeder von uns," sagte Harry. "Er kann helfen." Er nahm den Brief zur Hand und verließ den Raum.

SIEBEN

Severus saß in seinen Räumen und genoss ein Glass Absinth als sein Kamin aufloderte und Harry heraustrat.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Severus während der Drink seinen Ärger deutlich verringerte. "Solltest du nicht mit deinem Köter zusammen sein?"

Harry beäugte Severus's Glas mit Abscheu. "Sie sind betrunken", sagte er.

"Ich bin leicht beschwipst", verbesserte Severus. "Aber immer noch kohärent genug um mich mit was auch immer so wichtig war um dich in mitten deiner Ferien hier her gebracht zu haben zu beschäftigen."

Harry hielt ihm einen weißen Pergamentumschlag hin.

"Also, Harry", sagte Severus trocken. "Ich wusste nicht dass du mich magst."

"Lesen Sie einfach das verfluchte Ding, Professor Snape," sagte Harry und schüttelte den Umschlag verärgert.

"Sprache, Potter," sagte Severus und nahm den Brief. "Aber da Ferien sind werde ich keine Punkte abziehen."

"Wie überaus freundlich von Ihnen," sagte Harry. "Ich werde sie in meinem Testament erwähnen."

Severus grinste und öffnete den Umschlag. "Du hast zu lange mit mir gelebt."

Harry grinste, aber antwortete nicht.

Severus' Augen verengten sich als er den Brief las. Die Schrift war definitiv Draco's. Seine elegante Handschrift war sehr schwer zu kopieren. Der beleidigende und sarkastische Tonfall war auf jedenfalls Draco. Irgendetwas störte Severus an dem Brief doch er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war.

"Sie wissen etwas", sagte Harry "Ich weiß es."

Severus warf Harry einen kalkulierenden Blick zu.

"Erzählen sie", sagte Harry uns setzte sich in den Armstuhl.

"Draco hat bereits mit Professor Dumbledore über seine...Loyalität in diesem Krieg geredet," sagte Severus vorsichtig. "Ich bin mir über die Redlichkeit seiner Behauptungen nicht sicher, aber er scheint aufrichtig zu sein. Ich wäre... vorsichtig bei diesem Treffen mit ihm."

"Sie denken also ich sollte gehen?, fragte Harry

"Ja, aber ich werde dich im Geheimen begleiten," erwiderte Severus. "Jetzt will ich über diese Klasse wissen die er erwähnt."

Harry errötete leicht blieb ansonsten aber regungslos. "Hermine glaubt es wäre eine gute Idee wenn ich ein paar Leuten mit Verteidigungsmagie helfen würde,", erwiderte er. "Sie sagt, sie werden ihre Z.A.G.S. nicht bestehen wenn ich es nicht mache."

"Sie werden durchfallen," kommentierte Severus. "Umbridge ist nutzlos.  
Wo wir darüber reden. Du solltest vorsichtig sein wenn du nach Hogwarts  
flohst. Umbridge könnte das Netzwerk überwachen."

Harry schnaubte geringschätzig. "Ich werd daran denken."

"Mach das," erwiderte Severus uns setzte sich zurück und nippte an  
seinem Absinth. "Noch etwas dass du möchtest?"

Harry reichte Severus ein Geschenk. "Frohe Weihnachten."

Severus starrte das Päckchen wortlos an, welches akribisch in Slytherinfarben eingepackt war. "Ich…warum?' fragte er nach einem Moment

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie haben sich um mich gekümmert," sagte er sorglos. "Sie waren nett zu mir. Wenn Sie es nicht möchten, werde ich es zurückbringen." Er griff nach dem Geschenk.

"Nein," sagte Severus. "Das ist es nicht. Ich war... überrascht. .Ich habe nichts für dich."

"Ich habe nichts erwartet, " erwiderte Harry gleichgültig. "Sehen sie es als ein 'Dankeschön' an."

Severus entfernte die silberne Schleife und zerriss das grüne Papier um ein dickes, schwarzes, ledernes Protokollbuch zu enthüllen, auf dessen Einband die Worte 'Meine Zaubertränke'' in goldenen Buchstaben eingraviert war. Es war wunderschön. Severus sagte Harry dass er das dachte.

"Ich bin froh dass Sie es mögen", sagte Harry. "Ich muss zurück. Ich werde sie bei Schulbeginn sehen."

"Ja;" sagte Severus und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen. "Genieß den Rest deiner Ferien."

"Sie ebenfalls", sagte Harry und warf Flohpuder in den Kamin. "Trinken sie nicht zuviel davon." Er deutete auf die Flasche Absinth. "Es wird ihr Gehirn zerstören." Er schritt in die Flammen, rief die Adresse und verschwand aus der Sicht.

Severus sah das Protokollbuch wieder an und fuhr mit den Fingern über die  
Gravur. Er hatte niemals zuvor ein Protokollbuch wie dieses gesehen und vermutete dass Harry es extra für ihn hatte machen lassen. Es bedeutete ihm mehr als er gerne zugeben würde.


	13. Eine Frage des Vertrauens

Kapitel 13

Eine Frage des Vertrauens

EINS

"Sirius, jetzt sei nicht so," bat Harry seinen Patenonkel. "Professor Snape ist keine schlechte Person. Er hat sich gut um mich gekümmert."

"Ja und jetzt geht es dir gut," schnappte Sirius. "Du brauchst nicht mehr bei ihm zu bleiben."

"Ich hab immer noch ab und zu Visionen Sirius," argumentierte Harry. "Ich beherrsche Okklumentik noch nicht vollständig und es ist für mich sicherer wenn ich in der Nähe von Hilfe bin wenn etwas passiert."

"Seine Absichten dir gegenüber-" begann Sirius.

"Sind komplett professionell," unterbrach Harry. "Er hat einen Freund."

"Einen Vent meinst du! Was hält ihn davon ab dich auch zu einem Sklaven zu machen?"

"Ehre," erwiderte Harry ruhig. "Er ist kein schlechter Mensch egal was du denkst. Er hat mir geholfen als er es nicht musste. Er hat mein Leben gerettet Sirius!"

"Na gut, aber ich werde nach dir sehen. Ich soll verdammt sein wenn ich dich der Gnade von diesem psychotischen Todesser ausliefere."

"Er ist nicht psychotisch, Sirius," sagte Harry müde. "Ich will darüber nicht streiten. Schau nach mir sooft du willst. Ich muss packen." Harry stand von seinem Stuhl am Esstisch auf und stieg die Treppe zu seinem und Rons Zimmer hoch. Er packte seine Sachen und sass auf seinem Bett während er über Sirius nachdachte. Er fragte sich warum Sirius Professor Snape so sehr hasste aber ihm fiel kein guter Grund ein. Sie würden in einer halben Stunde mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts zurükkehren und Harry wollte in einer guten Stimmung sein wenn er ankam.

Sirius umarmte Harry fest und sagte dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Ginny griffen nach der rostigen Dose die als Portschlüssel diente und standen bald in Dumbledores Büro.

"Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle vergnügliche Ferien," sagte Dumbledore als sie ankamen.

"Ja Sir," erwiderte Harry. "Aber warum mussten wir so früh herkommen?"

"Es ist bequemer. Die ganzen Leute am Bahnhof sind überwältigend denkt ihr nicht?"

Harry hatte das Gefühl dass Dumbledore nicht ganz ehrlich war aber wusste besser als zu fragen.

"Wieso geht ihr nicht alle in eure Schlafsäle?" fragte Dumbledore. Die kleine Gruppe Gryffindors ging ohne weitere Worten.

"Wir sehen euch dann im Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte Fred mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja, wir haben Dinge zu erledigen," fügte George hinzu und die Zwillinge machten sich auf den Weg.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf aber sagte nichts.

"Was glaubst du ist der wahre Grund uns so früh zurückzubringen?" fragte Ron als sie den Korridor erreichten.

"Wahrscheinlich aus Sicherheitsgründen," sagte Hermine. "Die Todesser werden wahrscheinlich nach dir suchen Harry."

"Es würde mich nicht überraschen," erwiderte Harry. "Voldemort hat scheinbar ungeahnten Genuss bei dem Versuch mich zu killen."

"Mr. Potter," sagte einen zuckersüsse Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann um. "Hallo Professor Umbridge," erwiderte er mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

"10 Punkte von Gryffindor für vulgäre Sprache und noch eine Woche Nachsitzen für das erzählen bösartiger Lügen. Nun, warum geht ihr nicht in euren Gemeinschaftsraum?" Sie lächelte als sie an ihnen vorbeiging und Harry dachte er würde sich jeden Moment übergeben.

"Ooohh, Ich hasse diese Frau," flüsterte Hermine.

"Lass es, Hermine," erwiderte Harry. "Das ist was sie will." Sie erreichten die Haupttreppe. "Ich seh euch beim Mittagessen." Harry ging die Treppen hinunter zu den Kerkern und hoffte dass er Umbridge nicht noch einmal sehen würde. Als er die Tür zu Professor Snapes Räumen öffnete erwartete ihn ein Anblick den er nicht so verstörend fand wie er es vielleicht hätte finden sollen.

Snape's Muskeln arbeiteten unter sanfter Haut, die durch weisse Narben welche sich quer über den Rücken zogen unvollkommen wurde. Seine Arme waren über seinem Kopf. Er war gerade dabei ein schwarzes T-Shirt auszuziehen. Seine Muskeln spielten als Snape sich bewegte und die Haut bewegte sich mühelos über die durchtrainierten Schultern. Harry bemerkte dass er starrte und räusperte sich.

Professor Snape drehte sich um und offenbarte Harry damit einen guten Blick auf einen durchtrainierten Bauch und starke Brustmuskeln. "Du bist früh zurück Harry."

"Ähm, hat Professor Dumbledore ihnen nicht gesagt dass ich heute zurück sein würde?" fragte Harry und tat so als hätte er nicht gerade noch seinen Zaubertrankmeister begafft.

"Albus… Verzeihung, Professor Dumbledore hat die Angewohnheit mich im Dunklen zu lassen wenn es um dich geht. Ich werde mich kurz umziehen." Er hob seine Robe auf ging in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür.

Harry saß auf der Couch und bemerkte das Notizbuch dass er Professor Snape gegeben hatte auf dem Couchtisch. Während Harry es anstarrte dachte er darüber nach was er gerade gesehen hatte und war verstört. Er fand Professor Snape attraktiv und noch mehr, er fand die Narben liebenswert. Diese Narben sprachen Bände über Snape's Mut und Selbstaufopferung. Er war nicht gerade gutaussehend aber Harry konnte den Sexappael nicht leugnen.

Die Tür des Schlafzimmers öffnete sich und Snape, in seinen üblichen Roben, trat heraus. "Das ist viel besser," sagte er und setzte sich neben Harry hin und nahm das Notzbuch zur Hand. Er öffnete es und überblätterte einige Seiten.

"Wieso hatten sie Mugglekleidung an Sir?"

"Ich musste heute nach London gehen," erwiderte Snape und nahm seinen Federkiel zur Hand. "Ich hasse diese einengenden Mugglegewänder was auch der Grund ist warum ich es hasse nach London zu gehen."

"Wieso waren sie in London?"

"Oh, Ich musste nur ein paar Sachen kaufen. Nun, wie war der Rest deiner Ferien?"

Harry ignorierte den Themawechsel und antwortete als ob er es nicht bemerkt hätte. "Es war ok," sagte er schulterzuckend. "Sirius mag es nicht dass ich bei Ihnen wohne."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. "Der Köter mag überhaupt nichts was mit mir zu tun hat."

"Nennen Sie ihn nicht so. Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer abzulegen. es braucht seine Zeit bis er Ihnen vertrauen wird."

"Als ob das passieren würde! Ich sehe es schon vor mir: Er wird mich flohen und wir werden beste Freunde sein."

"Kein Grund garstig zu werden. Alles was ich sagen will ist dass Menschen erwachsen werden. Ihr werdet niemals Freunde sein aber ihr könntet versuchen als Kollegen freundlich miteinander umzugehen. Ich weiss Sie mögen ihn nicht aber die Dinge würden reibungsloser ablaufen wenn ihr beide im selben Raum sein könntet ohne anzufangen zu streiten.

"Übst du für deinen Vortrag für deine Verteidigungsklasse?" fragte Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Harry errötete ein wenig. "Was auch immer. Machen Sie was Sie wollen." Sie schwiegen und die einzigen Geräusche im Raum war das prasseln des Feuers und das gelegentliche Kratzen von Snapes Federkiel.

"Ich möchte dass du Umbridge ausserhalb des Unterrichts meidest," sagte Snape nach einigen Minuten Stille. "Seit Weihnachten sucht sie nach Gründen dich zu bestrafen."

"Jetzt sagt er's," murmelte Harry.

"Das heißt?" fragte Snape und schaute von seinem Notizbuch auf.

"Sie hat mir auf dem Weg hierher Nachsitzen gegeben. Ich bin so überglücklich. Eine weitere Woche ihrer reizenden Gesellschaft."

"Und was war ihre Begründung?"

"Sie hat mich und Hermine über Vol..ääähh Du-weisst-schon-wer reden hören."

"Vielleicht solltest du vorsichtiger sein wo solche Konversationen stattfinden?."

"Woher sollte ich wissen dass sie sich in den Schatten rumtreibt?"

"Du solltest immer annehmen dass du belauscht wirst. Denk daran deine Informationen besser zu beschützen."

Harry seufzte und nickte. "Ich schätze Sie haben recht. Ich werde versuchen daran zu denken."

"Nein. Es gibt kein 'versuchen'. Es gibt nur ein "machen" oder "nicht machen". Versuche es nicht denn dann hast du bereits versagt. Beschütze deine Worte als würde es dein Leben bedeuten denn eines Tages könnte es das."

"Ja Sir," sagte Harry zurechtgewiesen. "Ich werde daran denken."

"Mach das." Snape wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Notizbuch zu als Harry aufstand und in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

ZWEI

Am nächsten Tag kehrte der Rest der Schüler von ihren Ferien zurück. Malfoy ging direkt zu Harry, Ron und Hermine welche beim Abendessen waren.

"Trefft mich heute Abend," sagte er. "Um Mitternacht im Ostturm. Niemand benutzt ihn."

"Wir werden da sein, Malfoy," erwiderte Hermine. "Du solltest unsere Zeit besser nicht verschwenden."

"Es wird eure Mühe wert sein, Granger. Seid da!" Damit ging er zum Slytherintisch.

"Er sollte besser nicht versuchen uns auszutricksen," sagte Ron und schaute mit Abscheu zu den Slytherins. "Dieser blöde Sack geht mir auf die Nerven."

"Ronald Weasley! Pass auf was du sagst!"

"Was?" fragte Ron. "Er ist ein Sack, Hermine. Du kannst es nicht abstreiten."

"Darum geht es nicht Ron. Nur weil du-"

"Würdet ihr beide bitte aufhören? Ich hab gerade keine Lust euch dabei zuzuhören."

Hermine und Ron funkelten Harry wortlos an.

"Oh, schaut nicht so beleidigt. Alles was ihr beide tut ist zu zanken. Ehrlich ich bin es leid zuzuhören. Ihr beide sollten einfach knutsche,n erkennen dass ihr als Paar nicht zusammenpasst und darüber hinwegkommen. Was mich betrifft ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht." Er stand vom Tisch auf und liess Ron und Hermine die ihm hinterherstarrten zurück.

Etwa fünf Minuten nachdem Harry in Professor Snapes Räumen angekommen war trat der Zaubertrankmeister mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck ein.

"Was ist so lustig?" fragte Harry und schaute vom dem Verteidigungsbuch hoch das er las.

"Deine Freunde haben sich im Flur gekabbelt. Mr. Weasley schien zu denken dass Miss Granger ihn küssen möchte. Es war sehr unterhaltend."

"Uups, meine Schuld."

"Ah, also hast du die Anregung gegeben."

"Ich war ihr Gezanke leid. Wenn sie einfach darüber hinwegkommen würden würden sie viel besser miteinander auskommen."

Snape schenkte sich ein Glass Brandy ein und setzte sich vor das Feuer. "Ist die Sexuelle Spannung zwischen den beiden dann unerträglich?"

"Da liegt das Problem. Ron denkt er mag Hermine weil sie das einzige Mädchen außer seiner Schwester ist mit der er sich jemals wohl gefühlt hat. Hermine weiss dass Ron sie mag tut aber so als würde sie es nicht merken weil sie ihn nicht auf diese Weise mag. Jedes Mal wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbringen streiten sie und ich bin es leid ihnen zuzuhören. Wenn sie sich einfach küssen würden und es hinter sich bringen würden, würde Ron bemerken dass er Hermine wie eine Schwester mag und ihre Streitereien würden aufhören. Das ist zumindest meine Theorie. Ich hab ihnen das gesagt. Ich schätze das hat ihnen nicht besonders gut gefallen."

Professor Snape lachte leise und nippte an seinem Drink. "Ah, das Drama der Pubertät."

"Wo wir gerade von Drama sprechen, Malfoy möchte sich heute um Mitternacht mit uns treffen."

"Wo?"

"Im Ostturm. Er sagt es "wäre unsere Mühe wert' was immer das heissen soll."

"Wenn du so freundlich wärst mir deinen Tarnumhang zu leihen werde ich dich zu diesem Treffen begleiten."

"Das hört sich gut an."

"Erwarte nicht dass ich in der Zukunft so nachsichtig mit diesen Mitternachtsspaziergängen sein werde."

Harry lachte leise. "Natürlich nicht Sir." Damit begann Harry wieder sein Buch zu lesen und Professor Snape verlor sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

DREI

Severus und Harry erreichten den Turm 10 Minuten zu früh. Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger, zusammen mit Miss Brown, die Patilzwillinge, Miss Chang, Miss Edgecombe, Miss Lovegood, Miss Bell, Miss Spinnet, Miss Johnson, beide Creevey Brüder, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, Miss Abbot, Miss Bones, Mr. Goldstein, Mr. Corner, Mr. Boot, Miss Weasley, Mr. Jordan, die Weasleyzwillinge und Mr. Smith waren schon da. Es schien dass andere von der Klasse gehört hatten.

"Ähh Hermine," sagte Harry und schaute im Zimmer herum. "Kann ich eine Minute mit dir reden?"

"Was ist los Harry?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Wieso sind so viele Leute hier?" fragte Harry und hörte sich leicht panisch an. Severus unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

"Es ist sicherer in der Gruppe, Harry," erwiderte Miss Granger immer noch lächelnd. "Das sind alles Leute die gerne lernen würden und denen wir trauen können. Das und Malfoy würde es nicht wagen irgendetwas in einem Raum voller bewaffneter Hexen und Zauberer zu versuchen."

'Gutes Mädchen,' dachte Severus. 'Wenigstens einer von Harrys Freunden hat ein Gehirn.'

"Ich habe noch nicht mal offiziell zugestimmt dass ich unterrichten werde!" flüsterte Harry.

'Occlumentik Harry,' dachte Severus als ob Harry ihn hören könnte. 'Benutz deine Okklumentik.'

Als ob er Severus gehört hätte holte Harry tief Luft und beruhigte sich selbst. "Okay, lass uns einfach warten bis Malfoy hier ist," sagte er und drängte Miss Granger zurück zu den anderen. Als sie warteten dikutierten sie wie sie ihre kleine Gruppe nennen sollten und entschieden sich für Dumbledore's Verteidigungsbund.

'Ich hätte heute Nacht 2 Dutzend Mal Nachsitzen verteilen können,' dachte Severus und schaute im Turmraum herum. 'Ah, wenn ich nur Harry nicht versprochen hätte ihm zu helfen.'

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Draco trat ein. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er die Versammlung sah doch das war seine einzige erkennbare Reaktion.

"Guten Abend Malfoy," sagte Harry freundlich vom Fenster aus. "Wie schön dass du hier bist."

"Ich bin hierhergekommen um mit Gryffindors Goldenem Trio zu reden," sagte Draco affektiert. "Nicht mit der ganzen verdammten Schule."

"Ah, ja," erwiderte Harry in einem geschäftsmässigen Tonfall. "Das hier sind die Leute mit denen wir arbeiten werden. Es spart für jeden Zeit wenn wir die Informationen zur gleichen Zeit hören."

"Ich habe dazu nicht zugestimmt," sagte Draco. Draco hörte sich für Severus ein wenig eingescnappt an, aber Severus bezweifelte dass jemand anderes es gehört hatte.

"Nun, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, ich auch nicht," winkte Harry ab. "Aber da nun alle da sind können wir genauso gut das Beste daraus machen, meinst du nicht? Nun, warum sagst du uns nicht warum du uns zu dieser kleine Party eingeladen hast?"

Dracos Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rosa aber er antwortete trotzalledem. "Du wolltest… ,ich nehme an diese Leute, unterrichten sich gegen die dunklen Künste zu verteidigen. Ich dachte dein Job wäre einfacher wenn sie alle eine Idee hätten gegen was sie antreten. Das Problem mit dem Lehrplan von Hogwarts' ist dass sie erwarten, dass man lernt sich gegen etwas zu verteidigen von dem man nichts weiss. Nun ist die Situation durch eine inkompetente Lehrerin verstärkt worden und daher auch die Notwendigkeit dieses kleinen Clubs.. Sicherlich könnt sogar ihr die greuliche Situation erkennen in der wir uns befinden?"

"Weisst du Malfoy," sagte Miss Granger freundlich. "Das ganze würde einfacher verlaufen wenn du die Beleidigungen zu einem Minimum beschränken würdest." Sie lächelte Draco an.

Draco lächelte spöttisch, sagte aber nichts.

"Sag uns warum wir dir vertrauen sollten Malfoy," sagte Mr. Weasley. "Wie sollen wir wissen dass du nicht gleich nach diesem Treffen zu Umbridge oder Snape rennst?"

"Ich glaube dass wäre nicht gut für meine Gesundheit," erwiderte Draco kalt. "Ich habe euch mein Wort gegeben dass ich nichts weitererzähle. Das sollte genug sein. "

"Dein Wort bedeutet uns nichts Malfoy," sagte Miss Johnson hitzig.

"Es sollte. Ein Slytherin bricht niemals sein Wort."

"Ich denke dem vertraue ich," sagte Harry bevor irgendjemand protestieren konnte. "Du verstehst natürlich dass du und ich zusammenarbeiten müssen so dass die Gruppe funktioniert. Ich hoffe du hast damit kein Problem."

"Ich weiss das Potter," schnappte Draco.

"Nun," sagte Miss Granger und holte Pergament, Tinte und einen Federkiel aus ihrer Tasche hervor. Sie schrieb den Namen oben drauf, auf den sie sich geeinigt hatten. "Nun da dass geklärt ist, denke ich sollten wir alle hier unterzeichnen um es offiziell zu machen."

"Glaubst du das ist eine gute Idee?" fragte Mr. Smith bissig. "Was ist wenn ein Lehrer es findet?" wieder musste Snape ein Schnauben unterdrücken.

"Glaubst du wirklich ich würde es einfach herumliegen lassen?" fragte Miss Granger abwinkend. "Entweder du unterschreibst oder du bist nicht dabei. Keine Ausnahmen." Miss Granger unterschrieb und gab es Harry der ebenfalls unterschrieb und es auch weitergab. Manche Schüler zögerten aber jeder fügte am Ende seinen Namen zu der Liste hinzu.

"Willkommen," sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. "Zu Dumbledore's Verteidigungsbund. Das beendet das erste Treffen des D.V.B. Wir werden alle in Grupen von zwei oder drei gehen, sobald ich mir sicher bin, dass ihr freie Bahn habt." Er zog ein mitgenommen aussehendes altes Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche und studierte es. "Okay. Die erste Gruppe kann gehen." Langsam verließen die Schüler den Raum bis nur noch das Trio und Draco da waren.

"Komm Harry," sagte Mr. Weasley und schaute Draco voller Abscheu an.

"Geh mit Hermine schon mal vor," erwiderte Harry. Ich werde mit Malfoy gehen."

Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger wechselten einen besorgten Blick.

"Es ist okay Leute. Ich muss sowieso mit ihm reden."

"In Ordnung Harry," sagte Miss Granger. "Denk daran Malfoy, wir wissen das du der Letzte warst der mit ihm zusammen war.

Draco funkelte sie an sagte aber nichts. Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger gingen zögernd und Harry hielt die Tür für Draco auf. Severus schlich leise hinter Draco und die drei begannen den langen Weg in die Kerker.

"Worüber willst du mit mir reden Potter?" fragte Draco nach einem Moment.

"Ich bin neugierig was deine Beweggründe sind." erwiderte Harry. Draco drehte sich um, um Harry anzuschauen, aber dieser tat so als ob er es nicht bemerkt hätte. "Du hast einfach plötzlich entschlossen das du auf der falschen Seite in diesem Krieg bist? Ich habe Schwierigkeiten das zu glauben."

"Du weisst nicht was man erdulden muss um Todesser zu werden," sagte Draco leicht. "Ich bin die Tyrannei meines Vaters und das sadistische Gerede des Dunklen Lords leid. Ich bin auf der der gewinnenden Seite. Ich bin nicht erpicht darauf für den Rest meines Lebens der Sklave des Dunken Lords zu sein."

"Vollständig egoistische Gründe," kommentierte Harry. "Das ist glaubhafter als wenn du gesagt hättest, dass dir die unschuldigen Opfer leid tun. So etwas hätte ich dir nicht geglaubt."

"Wie nett," sagte Draco trocken.

"Ich habe mich für dich eingesetzt Malfoy." Harry blieb genau vor dem Slytherineingang stehen. " Ich habe sie gefragt dir zu vertrauen. Sie tun es weil sie mir vertrauen. Wenn du dein Wort brichst lässt du mich schlecht aussehen. Glaube nicht das du damit durchkommen würdest. Ich bin nicht so nett und geduldig wie jeder glaubt."

"Drohst du mir Potter?"

"Ja," erwiderte Harry und Draco's Augen weiteten sich daruf im Dunklen. "Und glaube nicht für einen Moment, dass ich bluffe. Es wäre der letzte Fehler den du machen würdest."

"Ich glaube es nicht!" rief Draco aus. "Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt und alles was ich für meinen Ärger bekomme sind Drohungen und böse Blicke!"

"Hör dich nicht so überascht an. Du hättest das kommen sehen müssen. Ich habe keinen Grund dir zu vertrauen und das weisst du. Ich werde einen Zeitpunkt und eine Ort aussuchen um uns zu treffen und unseren Lehrplan zu besprechen. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun und nicht viel Zeit."

"Du solltest dankbar sein dass ich euch helfe," zischte Draco.

"Ich bin dankbar für die Extrahilfe aber es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht woanders hätte kriegen können. Im Moment ist es nicht eine Frage der Dankbarkeit. Es ist eine Frage des Vertrauens oder das Fehlen davon und die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Eine Person muss sich Vertrauen und Respekt verdienen. Wenn du mir einen Grund gibst dir zu vertrauen dann können wir wieder darüber reden. Gute Nacht Malfoy. Ich werde dir Bescheid sagen wann wir uns treffen."

Draco starrte Harry für einen Moment stumm an bevor er kurz nickte. Er flüsterte das Passwort und verschwand in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Harry drehte sich um und folgte dem Flur während Severus den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang auszog.

"Woher wusstest du wo der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ist?" fragte Severus neugierig.

"Das mein lieber Professor Snape ist eine Geschichte für eine andere Nacht," erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

VIER

Hermine saß in der Bücherei und lernte Arithmantik und kaute an dem Ende ihres Federkiels als Malfoy sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte und sie anschaute.

"Was willst du Malfoy?" fragte sie nach einem Moment.

"Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun," erwiderte Malfoy.

Hermine legte ihren Federkiel nieder und faltete ihre Hände über ihr Buch und fixierte Malfoy mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Ich höre."

"Ich weiss viel über die Dunklen Künste aber ich bin kein Lehrer. Ich habe mich gefragt ob du mir helfen könntest einen Unterrichtsplan zu erstellen."

"Du hättst daran denken sollen bevor du angeboten hast zu unterrichten. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Malfoy holte ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche hervor und schob es über den Tisch zu Hermine. Hermine fing an zu lesen.

Die Dunklen Künste  
gesehen von Draco Malfoy

"Du hast eine schöne Handschrift," kommentierte Hermine abwesend.

'Magie enstand aus antiken Zivilisationen in welchem die Magicker ohne die Hilfe von Zauberstäben zauberte. Die ersten Menschen die einen Zauberstab verwendeten waren die Druiden auf den Britischen Inseln. Mit der Erfindung des Zauberstabs waren die Fähigkeiten der Zauberer 10fach verstärkt.'

"Das liest sich wie ein Textbucht. Wir wissen das bereits von Binns Unterricht. Deine Aufgabe ist es zu erklären was die Dunklen Künste dunkel macht. Wir brauchen keinen Geschichtsunterricht von dir."

"Was schlägst du dann vor?" fragte Malfoy und hörte sich irritiert an.

"Etwas mehr in der Art von 'Die Klassifizierung dass bestimmte Arten von Magie als Dunkel bestimmt, ist normalerweise von der Absicht des Zauberers abhängig.' oder etwas ähnliches. Wir wissen dass Avada Kedavra dunkel ist. Was du machen solltest ist den Hintergrund zu erklären was sie dunkel macht. Erinnerst du dich im als der falsche Moody uns die Unverzeihlichen gezeigt hat? Er sagte wir könnten alle auf ihn zielen und die Worte sagen und er würde nicht mal soviel wie Nasenbluten bekommen. Dein Job ist es uns zu erklären warum das so ist."

Malfoy tippte mit seinem Finger auf sein Kinn als er darüber nachdachte.

"Glaubst du ich sollte es neu schreiben?"

" Willst du es ehrlich wissen?"

"Ja."

Hermine knüllte das Pergament zusammen und schnipste esüber den Tisch, so dass es Malfoy an der Brust traf. "Ich glaube du solltest es einfach improvisieren."

Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Improvisieren? Du glaubst nicht ich sollte einen Vortrag vorbereiten?"

"Nicht wenn du die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen haben willst. Nein. Hab eine grundsätzliche Ahnung was du und Harry machen wollt und geh davon aus. Vorträge sind langweilig. Wenn du improvisiert, wird es nicht an Spontanität fehlen."

"Improvisieren?"

"Improvisieren."

"Okay. Improvisieren." Malfoy stand auf und ging mit einem gemurmelten 'Danke'. Hermine sah ihn gehen und fragte sich, nicht das erste Mal von welchem Planet er kam. Ron setzte sich neben sie während sie immer noch die Tür betrachtete durch welche Malfoy verschwunden war.

"Hey, Hermine," sagte er.

"Hey," erwiderte Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm um, "Was ist los?"

"Erinnerst du dich letztens beim Abendessen? Was Harry gesagt hat?"

"Ich erinnere mich."

"Glaubst du Harry hatte Recht?"

"Mit was?"

"Dass wir nicht gut zusammen wären?"

"Oh, das. Um ehrlich zu sein Ron, Ich glaube er war es. Wir sind bessere Freunde als alles andere."

Ron schien erleichtert zu sein. "Phew. Ich dachte dasselbe. Ich hatte Angst dass du wütend auf mich sein würdest."

Hermine lächelte strahlend. "Nein, Ich bin nicht wütend, Danke fürs Fragen Ron, statt es einfach anzunehmen."

"Kein Problem," erwiderte Ron. Stille umgab sie und bald entschuldigte Ron sich um Quidditch zu üben. Er benutzte Harrys Feuerblitz, da Harry dieses Jahr nicht im Team war.

Hermine vertiefte sich in ihrer Arithmantikaufgabe und vergass all die Sorgen in ihrem Kopf. Sie bemerkte den Junge nicht der sie aus den Schatten mit einem leicht finsteren Blick in seinem Gesicht beobachtete. Sie bemerkte nicht als er ins Licht trat und verächtlich lächelte als sie die Bücherei verließ um ins Bett zu gehen.

"Du solltest nicht würdig sein," sagte er wütend. "Du bist ein Schlammblut verdammt nochmal! Du solltest zweitklassig sein! Ich werds dir zeigen. Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal übertrumpfen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging in die Kerker.


	14. Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf

Kapitel 14

Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf

EINS

Draco fand heraus, dass es halb so schlimm war mit Potter für den Verteidigungsclub zusammenzuarbeiten. Er genoss es sogar ein wenig. Potter hatte die unheimliche Fähigkeit einen Zauberspruch zu erkennen, bevor er gesprochen war, nur auf den Gefühlen des Zauberers basierend. Potter hatte eine sehr seltene Gabe und Draco war sich nicht sicher ob er es wusste.

"Nein, Malfoy." Die beiden Jungen bereiteten ihre nächste Stunde vor, aber Potter schien mit Dracos Unterrichtsplan nicht einverstanden zu sein.

"Jetzt komm schon Potter! Sie müssen wissen was sie erwartet. Hör auf sie zu bemuttern!"

"Ich bemuttere niemanden Malfoy. Dieser Unterrichtsplan ist absolut inakzeptabel. Wir haben von Moody genug über diese Flüche gelernt."

"Potter, versteh doch…"

"Nein. Die Unverzeihlichen sind aus einem guten Grund illegal. Du kannst sie nicht blocken und es gibt keinen Gegenfluch. Das Einzige das du machen kannst ist auszuweichen und ich weiss bereits wie das funktioniert und ich bin mir sicher unsere Klassenkameraden wissen es auch."

"Schön. Besteh darauf." Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte verstimmt seine Arme.

"Gibt es nichts anderes dass dir nützlich vorkommt?" fragte Potter und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was zum Beispiel Potter? Du hast gerade meinen gesamten Plan für morgen Nacht abgelehnt. Erwartest du von mir, dass ich etwas neues aus meinem Po ziehe?"

Potter zog seine andere Augenbraue hoch und packte seine Sachen zusammen während er aufstand. "Ehrlich Malfoy. Ich hatte von dir mehr Kreativität erwartet." Er schulterte seine Tasche und lehnte sich über den Tisch. "Weißt du, die Unverzeihlichen müssen irgendwo ihren Anfang haben. Ich frage mich auf was sie basieren." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging-und liess damit einen verblüfften Draco zurück.

"Wieso habe nicht ich daran gedacht?" wunderte sich Draco laut und ging in die Bücherei um die neue Idee zu recherchieren. Er zog mehrere dicke Wälzer hinunter und stapelte sie hoch auf dem Tisch. Er hatte Pergament, mehrere Tintenfässer, einen Federkiel und ein Messer um den Federkiel -wenn notwendig- zu schärfen. Er begann Notizen zu machen, nachdem er das erste Buch geöffnet hatte. Er arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht und beendete sein Projekt in seinem Zimmer nachdem er aus der Bücherei herausgeschmissen worden war.

Als Draco beim Raum der Wünsche,ein Raum den Potter gefunden hatte, ankam war Potter, wie gewohnt, schon da.

"Du bist früh dran," sagte Potter, als er die Kissen auf dem Boden verteilte.

"Du auch."

"Ah, aber ich bin immer früh dran und daher bist du nicht überrascht," sagte Potter. "Du, andererseits bist immer spät dran, daher ist es üerrraschend dich hier so früh zu sehen."

"Hör auf Potter," sagte Draco und ging in den Raum. "Ich fange an zu glauben dass du ein Betrüger bist."

Potter schnaubte und setzte sich auf eines der großen flauschigen Kissen. "Hast du einen neuen Unterrichtsplan oder muss ich heute alles allein machen?"

"Natürlich habe ich einen Plan Potter," fauchte Draco verärgert. "Wäre ich sonst hier?"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiss was du tun würdest? Es war nur eine Frage."

"Möchtest du über die Stunde reden bevor die Anderen kommen?"

"Nein, dass ist schon okay."

"Was hast du dann geplant?"

"Kommt darauf an was du machen wirst. Ich werde es einfach improvisieren."

"Improvisieren?"

Potter nickte.

"Hast du das… Granger um Rat gefragt?"

Potter lachte leicht, antwortete aber nicht.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und fing an sich darauf vorzubereiten Dunkle Magie anzuwenden. Als die anderen Schüler ankamen begrüssten sie Potter warm und waren sogar zu Draco freundlich. Granger und Weasley waren die letzten die ankamen und sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten fing Draco die Stunde an.

"Heute dachte ich werden wir die Geschichte der Unverzeihlichen besprechen. Ich werde mit dem tödlichsten starten." Granger hob ihre Hand. "Was?" sagte Draco verärgert dass er unterbrochen wurde.

"Sind diese Zaubersprüche illegal?" fragte Granger.

"Wen kümmerts?" fragte Draco.

"Nun, ich zum Bespiel habe genug illagale Flüche von Barty Crouch ," sagte Granger. Ein Murmelm der allgemeinen Zustimmung ging durch den Raum.

Draco seufzte. "Nein, sie sind theoretisch nicht illegal, sie werden aber missbilligt."

Granger winkte ihm um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er fortfahren konnte.

"Der erste Spruch wird Exitialis genannt," fing Draco an. "Es ist der Vorgänger des Avada Kedavra doch er ist weder so effektiv noch so schmerzlos. Er kann blockiert werden und wenn er einen trifft tötet er einen nicht immer." Draco holte eine Ratte aus einer Tasche hervor die er mitgebracht hatte. Er platzierte das Nagetier auf dem Boden und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. "Exitialis!" rief er aus. Ein Strahl orangenes Lichts kam aus seinem Zauberstab und traf die Ratte.

Die Ratte quiekte vor Schmerzen als der Spruch begann sie zu verbrennen als wäre sie angezündet worden. Es dauerte beinahe eine Minute bis die arme Kreatur tot war. Danach war der Raum von einer gespannten Stille gefüllt.

"Wie ihr sehen konntet," sagte Draco. "War das sehr unangenehm."

"Das war furchtbar!" rief Angelina Johnson entsetzt. Der Raum brach in wütendes Geschrei aus. Draco hielt seine Hände hoch und bald wurde es im Raum wieder still.

"Ich weiß dass das unmenschlich war," sagte er, "aber ihr müsst mich verstehen. Der Dunkle Lord hat nichts dagegen die älteren Zauersprüche zu verwenden um seine Opfer zu quälen. Wenn er möchte dass ihr leidet bevor ihr sterbt wird er nicht Avada Kedavra benutzen. Er wird der tödliche Fluch genannt aber er ist nicht der einzige Zauberspruch der dieses Ergebnis erzielen kann. Er ist einfach der effektivste. Exitialis tötet die meisten Menschen die getroffen werden aber er löschtvdas Leben nicht aus wie es Avada Kedavra macht. Er nimmt Leben und der Prozess ist außerordentlich schmerzhaft wie ihr gesehen habt. Sollte der Dunkle Lord euch einen schmerzhaften Tod bescheren wollen ist es sehr wahrscheinlich dass er diesen Fluch benutzen wird."

Es war kurz still bevor Granger ihre Hand hob.

Draco seufzte. "Was Granger?" fragte er und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde.

"Du… du hast gesagt er kann blockiert werden?" stammelte Granger.

"Ja," erwiderte Draco. Alle sahen blass, aber interessiert aus. "Dieser Blockierungsspruch blockiert die meisten Sprüche, aber er ist schwieriger als Protego. Der neue Zauberspruch ist Obsidere. Er benötigt eine Menge Konzentration und sollte nur in den schlimmsten Umständen benutzt werden."

Potter stand auf und begann die Leute in Paare aufzuteilen. "Draco wird uns zeigen wie man den Zauberspruch sagt und dann werden wir üben. Ich möchte dass ihr nur leichte Zaubersprüche benutzt wie z.B. den Wabbelbeinfluch, Ich möchte nicht dass jemand verletzt wird."

Draco fragte sich kurz wie Potter das tat, entschied sich aber sich nicht damit aufzuhalten. Er bildete mit Granger ein Paar und Potter ging zu Weasley.

"Nun, um Obsidere zu zaubern mösst ihr euch auf die stärkste Wand konzentrieren die ihr euch vorstellen könnt, z.B. aus Stahl. Der Trick ist es das Bild ind er Sekunde zu haben in dem ihr den Fluch sagen müsst. Ihr müsst euren Zauberstab in einer schnellen halbmondbewegung bewegen während ihr den Zauberspruch sagt. Obsidere!" Draco machte die Bewegung und ein großes, durchsichtiges, blaues Energieschild entstand vor ihm. "Das einzige Problm mit diesem Zauberpruch ist, wie mit allen Schildzaubern, dass ihr solange ihr es habt, keine anderen Zaubersprüche zaubern könnt. In dem Moment in dem ihr euren Zauberstab bewegt wird die Barriere verschwinden. Potter, werf Impedimenta gegen die Barriere."

Potter trat vor und tat wie von ihm verlangt. Der Zauberspruch traf die Barriere und wurde von ihr absorbiert. Die Barriere kräuselte sich wie ein Teich bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Urprungszustand zurückkehrte.

"Ein Vorteil von Obsidere ist, dass er Flüche absorbiert anstatt sie umzulenken und ist daher besser anzuwenden wenn man von unschuldigen Leuten umgeben ist." Damit fing die Gruppe an die Blockade zu üben. Bis 9 Uhr konnten nur Potter und Granger den Spruch perfekt doch die Anderen kamen gut voran.

Potter blieb still auf den Kissen sitzen als die anderen Schüler den Raum verliesen. Als sie alle gegangen waren fing er an zu reden.

"Das war eine gute Stunde," sagte er freundlich. "Ich nehme an, wir werden das nächste mal über den Vorläufer des Crucio hören?"

"Ich denke schon," erwiderte Draco. "Gut mitgespielt, Potter."

"Vielen Dank für diese Einschätzung," sagte Potter grinsend. "Und jetzt sag mir wann du vorhast Hermine zu fragen mit dir auszugehen."

Draco drehte sich um und starrte Potter ungläubig an. "Du bist verrückt, Potter. Dieses Mädchen ist absolut unerträglich, beleidigend und komplett herrisch. wieso würde ich sowas tun?"

Potter lächelte,stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er grinste provozierend und verließ den Raum.

Draco stürmte zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, aufgebracht von Potters Annahme. Wie konnte er es wagen zu behaupten, dass Draco dieses Besserwisserschlammblut mögen würde? Draco hatte besseren Geschmack als das! Sie war vielleicht hübsch und sicher, sie war intelligent aber was war da sonst? Sie hatte buschiges Haar und sie würde Hasenzähne haben, wenn Draco sie nicht im 4. Schuljahr verhext hätte. Sie blaffte Draco andauernd an und sie schlug Draco in jedem Fach mit der Ausnahme von Zaubertränke. Sie wirklich war nichts, nur eine andere Schülerin, die Draco hilfesuchend in einem immer gewaltätiger werdenden Krieg ansah. Sie war wirklich nicht von Belang...

ZWEI

Draco starrte Grangers Hinterkopf in "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" an. Es war Anfang Februar aber das Wetter erinnerte an März. Der Trampel Hagrid zeigte ihnen Thestrals und die alte Umbridge war in der Nähe und fragte einen zur Weissglut bringende Fragen. Draco nahm an, dass er Hagrids Angst einmal amüsant gefunden hätte, aber die Dinge hatten sich sehr verändert.

Hagrid erklärte gerade was Thestrals essen und warum sie nützlich waren, als Umbridge anfing ihn wieder mit ihren lauten und wohldurchdachten Worten beleidigte.

"Ich glaube sie sind faszinierend," sagte Draco laut und übertönte Umbridge's unfreundliches Gerede damit. "Könnten sie mir sagen Professor Hagrid, ob Thestrals Kröten essen?" Draco sah, dass mehrere Schüler sich wegdrehten um ihr Kichern zu vestecken und Umbridge war merklich empört.

"Mr. Malfoy," sagte sie und näherte sich Draco. "Wieso stellen sie diese Frage?"

"Ich bin nur neugierig," erwiderte Draco unschuldig. "Also, essen Thestral Kröten, Professor?"

"Ähh," sagte Hagrid und sah leicht überrascht aus. "Nein, tun sie nicht. Sie bevorzugen größere Tiere, meistens Säugetiere. Sie essen normalerweise nicht Dinge die die selbst töten. Sie sind Aasfresser."

"Danke Sir," erwiderte Draco und sah Umbridge mt einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Er hat keine Probleme mich zu verstehen, vielleicht ist es ihr Akzent."

Umbridge sah nun wütend aus. "Ihre Inspektion ist nun zu Ende, Hagrid," sagte sie und ihre falsche, zuckersüsse Tonlage war plötzlich verschwunden." Sie werden ihre Ergebnisse in einer Woche haben." Sie ging eingeschnappt und Draco drehte sich wieder nach vorne um. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus als er Granger in die Augen sah. Sie sah beeindruckt aus, überrascht und dankbar.

Sie ist stolz auf mich, dachte Draco leicht benommen. Er zwang sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu bleiben obwohl er innerlich lächelte. Es gab noch immer Hoffnung. Ich frage mich ob sie gerne zu zweit fliegt. Draco hörte seine Gedanken und blickte finster als Hagrid die Klasse entließ.

"Draco warum hast du den blöden Trampel beschützt?" fragte Pansy als sie zum Schloss zurückgingen.

Verschwinde Pansy!" schnappte Draco und ging schneller. Ich habe mich nicht gerade gefragt ob Granger es mag zu zweit zu fliegen! Potter hatte nicht Recht, verdammt noch mal! Draco wurde durch einen leichte Berührung an seinem Arm aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen.

"Danke," sagte Granger als er sich umdrehte.

Draco blinzelte und kämpfte das drohende Erröten an. "Wofür?" fragte er und war überrascht dass seine Stimme normal klang.

"Dass du Hagrid geholfen hast natürlich," erwiderte Granger. Hinter ihr nickte Weasley, und Potter grinste frech. "Das war klasse."

"Oh," sagte Draco intelligent. "Nun, du weisst schon. Umbridge hatte es nicht anders verdient die alte Vettel." Granger lächelte strahlend was Draco dazu brachte unerklärlich nervös zu werden.

"Ja hat sie," stimmte Potter zu und winkte Draco wissend zu.

"Ahh, Ich muss dann mal," Draco schluckte schwer, "zum Unterricht. Man sieht sich." Er ging schnell, wütend mit sich selbst das er sich wegen einem dreckigen Schlammblut so dumm verhielt. 'Was zum Teufel ist los mit mir! Krieg dich wieder ein Malfoy! Sie ist ein Schlammblut! Sie sollte deiner Aufmerksakeit nicht wert sein. Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf du dreckige Schlampe!'

DREI

"Malfoy verhält sich komisch," sagte Ron als er, Hermine und Harry den Raum der Wünsche verliessen. "Er ist nach dem Treffen praktisch aus dem Zimmer gerannt."

"Er hatte es einfach nur eilig Ron," sagte Hermine und rollte ihre Augen frustriert. Ron hatte die letzten zwei Wochen keine Ruhe wegen Malfoys Vertrauenswüdikeit gegeben.

"Ihr seid beide absolut schwer von Begriff," sagte Harry.

"Warum?" fragte Hermine. "Wieso glaubst du hatte er es so eilig?"

"Er steht auf jemanden in der Klasse," erwiderte Harry und erreichte damit dass Ron und Hermine aufhörtenzu laufen. "Jemand von dem er glaubt, dass er sie nicht mögen sollte."

"Weisst du wer es ist?" fragte Hermine und hüpfte praktisch auf und ab bei der Aussicht Schmutz über Malfoy zu erfahren.

"Ja," sagte Harry.

Nach einigen Momenten wurde es deutlich das Harry nichts mehr sagen würde und Ron fragte: "Nun, wirst du uns sagen wer es ist?"

"Nein," erwiderte Harry. "Ihr beide könnt vielleicht davon profitieren besser zu später." Er winkte fröhlich und liess Ron und Hermine hinter ihm herstarrend zurück.

"Was ist in ihn gefahren?" fragte Ron an Hermine gewandt.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ich wette ich kann heraufinden auf wen er steht," sagte sie.

"Oh und wie?" fragte Ron. "Wirst du einfach zu ihm hingehen und ihn fragen?"

"Natürlich nicht Ron," erwiderte Hermine und begann loszugehen. "Er würde sowieso nicht antworten. Nein, ich werde einfach das machen was Harry vorgeschlagen hat. Ich werde ihn beobachten."

"Du wirst ihn beobachten?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

"Natürlich," sagte Hermine. "Lass uns gehen bevor wir zu spät kommen." Sie gingen in nachdenklicher Stille zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Hermine dachte über mögliche Kanditaten für Malfoys Zuneigung nach und Ron fragte sich warum Hermine sich überhaupt dafür interessierte auf wen Malfoy stand.

Drei Nächte später waren Ron und Hermine wieder im Raum der Wünsche für ein weiteres D.V.B. Treffen. Harry hatte gerade jeden aufgefordert Paare zu bilden und Hermine reagierte schnell.

"Ich werde mich mit Malfoy zusammentun," sagte sie fröhlich und stellte sich neben den nervösen Slytherin.

"Ähmm, gibt es nicht jemand…" sagte Malfoy und schaute sich beinahe verzweifelt um.

"Alle anderen sind schon aufgeteilt," sagte Hermine mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. Sie nahm an, dass Malfos Nervösität daher kam, dass er rausgefunden hatte was sie vorhatte.

"Oh… na gut," sagte er, und schaute in die erwartungsvolle Gesichter. "Um Dominari richtig auszuführen, müsst ihr…" er warf einen Seitenblick auf Hermine. "Eure gesamte ..ähh.. Konzentration auf dass...auf dass ähh...das ähh Opfer fokussieren." Er deutete auf Hermine. "So. Dominari!"

Das blaue Licht traf Hermine knapp unter ihrem Brustbein. Sie stand für einen Moment still und fühlte sich dann gezwungen sich wie eine brütende Henne zu verhalten. Sie gackerte und fing an auf dem Boden mit ihren Füßen zu scharren. Als sie wieder zu Sinnen kam, lachten die Menschen um sie herum.

"Ich möchte, dass jeder diesen Zauberspruch solange an seinem Partner übt bis ihr ihn perfekt beherrscht," sagte Malfoy und warf Hermine einen schuldigen Blick zu. "Und Potter, versuch nicht zu widerstehen. Wir werden niemals wissen ob Weasley es richtig macht wenn du die ganze Zeit dem Spruch widerstehst."

"Okay," erwiderte Harry sofort.

"Nachdem jeder Dominari kann möchte ich, dass ihr es mit Schildern übt. Ihr müsst in der Lage sein Schilder ohne Warnung zu hexen. Okay, fangt an."

Hermine verlor keine Sekunde. "Dominari!" rief sie aus. Das blaue Licht überraschte Malfoy. Sag mir wen du liebst, dachte sie mit voller Kraft. Sag mir wen du mir wen du liebst.

Malfoy's Augen glänzten und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er versuchte dem Fluch zu widerstehen. Sie konzentrierte sich mehr. Sag mir wen du liebst.

"Dich," sagte Malfoy träumerisch.

Hermine war so überrascht, dass ihre Finger den Halt verloren und der Zauberstab auf den Boden fiel. Sie starrte Malfoy mit großen Augen und aufgerissenen Mund an.

Malfoy blinzelte einige Male bevor er wieder zu sich kam. Er schaute Hermine voller Ärger und Verrat in seinen Augen an. "Wie kannst du es wagen?" fragte er, seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass es wenig mehr als ein Flüstern war. "Wie kannst du es WAGEN" brüllte er und stürmte aus dem Raum. Jeder hörte auf zu üben um Hermine neugierig anzuschauen. Harry näherte sich Hermine.

"Was hast du gemacht?"fragte er so das nur sie es hören konnte.

"Ich wusste es nicht," flüsterte Hermine und war kurz darauf in Tränen auszubrechen."Ich wusste es nicht."

"Offensichtlich," sagte Harry. "Okay Leute, übt weiter bis zur üblichen Zeit. Ich werde rausfinden was passiert ist. Ron, du bist jetzt verantwortlich." Er schaute Hermine durchdringend an bevor er den Raum verließ.

VIER

Harry fand Malfoy zusammengesunken an einer Wand.

"Malfoy," sagte er als Begrüssung und lehnte sich neben dem Blondschopf gegen die Wand.

"Lass mich in Ruhe Potter," erwiderte er ohne aufzublicken. "Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für dein nutzloses Geplänkel."

"Hermine war nur neugierig Malfoy," sagte Harry und ignorierte Malfoys Kommentar" Sie hat es nicht böse gemeint."

"Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Sie hatte nicht das Recht das zu tun; mich das zu fragen. Es war sehr Slytherin von ihr." lachte Malfoy sardonisch. "Ich schätze sie wird nun zu keinem anderen Treffen mehr kommen."

"Sie war darüber sehr erschüttert Malfoy," sagte Harry.

"Darauf wette ich," erwiderte Malfoy. "Der furchtbare, schleimige Slytherin ist in sie verliebt. Wie… abstossend."

"Das ist nicht was ich meinte. Sie wollte dich nicht verletzen. Sie wird sich entschuldigen wenn du ihr die Chance gibst."

"Wieso sollte ich?" schnappte Malfoy verärgert und richtete sich auf um Harry einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. "Es hätte meine Entschiedung sein sollen es ihr zu sagen wenn ich bereit dazu gewesen wäre. Wie kann sie es wagen mir das wegzunehmen? Sie hatte kein Recht und ich werde ihr das nie verzeihen!" er stürmte davon in die Richtung der Kerker.

Harry seufzte niedergeschlagen und ging still zu seinen Räumen und fragte sich was nun passieren würde. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten was Hermine getan hatte. Sie hatte den Zauberspruch dazu benutzt herauszufinden wen Malfoy musste zugeben das es eine gute Idee war, obwohl es sehr untypisch für Hermine war so etwas unmoralisches zu tun. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht?

* * *

VIELEN DANK an Eva

Antonie:jap die beiden werden nen paar

salinas

reinadoreen

fuer die reviews


	15. Ursache und Effekt

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nichts und wieder nichts, außer die Idee dazu. Und ich möchte natürlich auch wieder niemanden mit meinem Geschreibsel in irgendeiner Weise verletzen, beleidigen oder sonstiges erdenklichesAN: 5800 Woerter

Kapitel 15

Ursache und Effekt

EINS

"Hermine, Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen was du dir dabei gedacht hast",kommentierte Harry am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

"Ich wollte es einfach wissen," erwiderte Hermine und sah außerordentlich unbehaglich aus. "Ich dachte nicht dass es jemanden wehtun würde."

"Es war absolut unethisch," schimpfte Harry. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ihn beobachten sollst, nicht seine Gedanken zu lesen. Was du getan hast war das Gleiche wie Veritaserum ohne die Zustimmung oder das Wissen an einer unschuldigen Person zu benutzen. Was hast du gedacht? Nach meiner ganzen harten Arbeit ihn dazu zu bringen uns zu vertrauen, uns zu akzeptieren und jetzt hast du alles zunichte gemacht."

Hermine sah gründlich gescholten aus und den Tränen nahe. "Es tut mir leid okay, Es schien eine gute Idee zu sein und außerdem wusste ich nicht, dass es so wichtig war. Es war nur eine Frage."

"Eine Frage die dich, ihn und seinen Vater umbringen könnte,"kommentierte Harry.

Stille sank auf das Trio als ihnen die Konsequenzen von Hermines Taten schliesslich bewusst wurden. "Daran hast du nicht gedacht, oder?" fragte Harry nach einigen gespannten Sekunden. "Schau, alles was ich möchte ist dass du in Zukunft umsichtiger bist."

"Das werde ich," murmelte Hermine und schaute auf die Tischplatte.

Harry stand auf und sammelte seine Sachen ein. "Ich muss recherchieren und habe dann noch ein Treffen mit Professor Snape. Ich sehe euch später."

"Ciao," sagte Ron. Hermine winkte nur traurig. Harry war sich sicher dass sie sehr erschüttert war als sie die Erwåhnung von Recherche nciht interessierte.

Harry ging zur Bücherei und benutzte seinen unbeschränkten Pass um ein paar Medizinbücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu holen. Er hatte (zufällig) entdeckt, dass er starke empathische Fähigkeiten hatte. Nachdem er Empathie gründlich recherchiert hatte, hatte er herausgefunden das die meisten starken Empathen auch ein natürliches Talent für medizinische und Heilmagie hatten. Nachdem er das gelesen hatte, war es seine Aufgabe geworden jegliche Medizinmagie die die Bücherei hatte, zu lernen.

Harry wurde immer frustrierter, da er fühlte wie sich seine Magie mit dem Verlangen zu helfen in ihm regte, aber er konnte sie nicht fokussieren um einen wirklichen Unterschied zu bewirken. Er hatte Bücher und Artikel wieder und wieder gelesen aber ohne Ergebnis. Er war bereit aufzugeben aber seine dickköpfige Natur hielt ihn davon ab. Er lieh ein paar obskure Bücher aus und nahm sie mit sich zurück in sein Zimmer, froh dass es Sonntag war. Ein Buch mt blauen Umschlag und unleserlichem Titel weckten Harrys Interesse und er öffnete es...

ZWEI

Severus klopfte noch einmal aber noch immer reagierte niemand. Besorgt öffnete er die Tür und schaute hinein. Harry sass im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, ein Buch aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoss und Blut tropfte langsam auf seine Roben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hielt die verletzte Hand mit einem konzentriertem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht fest. Das Messer, das er benutzt hatte um sich zu verletzen lag auf dem Tisch der vor ihm stand.

Während Severus zuschaute erschien ein weisses Leuchten unter Harrys Hand und der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jungen veränderte sich. Er schien etwas zu beobachten dass Severs nicht sehen konnte obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren. "Heile," sagte Harry mit Nachdruck und das Leuchten unterhalb seiner Hand wurde blau. Das Blut hörte auf zu tropfen und Harry schaute seine Hand mit einem Lächeln in seinem Gesicht an.

"Was machst du?" blaffte Severus sein Erstaunen verschwand durch seinen Aerger auf Harry. "Du solltest Aufsicht haben wenn du Medizinmagie lernst! Weisst du wie gefährlich das ist wenn du diese Zaubersprüche an dir selber übst?"

"Es war nur eine oberflächliceh Wunde, Professor Snape," wandte Harry ein. "Ich würde mich nicht selbst zu tief schneiden wenn ich nicht wüsste wie ich es heilen kann."

"Das ist keine ausreichende Entschuldigung, Mr. Potter," erwiderte Severus und sah wie Harry sein Gesicht verzog. "Fünfzehn Punkte von Gryffindor."

Harry seufzte und schloss das Buch. "Ja, Sir."

"Und fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor für die Intiative eigenständig zu lernen." sagte Severus nach einem Moment.

"Sie hätten mir dafür 20 Punkte geben sollen," erwiderte Harry grinsend.

"Ja, aber dann hätte Gryffindor 5 Punkte mehr. Das kann nicht sein."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und stand auf. Wie großzügig von Ihnen Sir."

"Gib mir diese Bücher," sagte Severus und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Ich habe sie noch nicht fertig gelesen," widerprach Harry.

"Das ist mir egal Potter," erwiderte Severus uns sein Aerger wuchs. "Wenn du darauf bestehst es zu lernen wirst du es tun wenn ich zugegen bin und richtige Testobjekte zur Verfügung hast um zu üben."

"Aber..." fing Harry an.

"Entweder das oder die Bücher gehen zur Bücherei zurück und ich werde deinen Pass zurücknehmen." Severus grinste als er Harrys empörten Blick sah.

"Aber ich tue niemandem weh-"

"Außer dir selbst. Was du machst ist sehr gefährlich. Gefährlicher als du realisierst nehme ich an."

Harry seufzte und gab Severus die Bücher. "Gut," murmelte er. "Wann können wir weitermachen?"

"Nach dem Mittagessen Harry," erwiderte Severus. "Komm und iss mit mir."

Harry nickte und folgte Severus aus dem Raum. Sie setzten sich an einen schmalen Tisch auf dem ein Essen für zwei bereit stand.

"Wieso dieses plötzliches Interesse in Medizinmagie Harry?" fragte Severus während er seinen Teller füllte.

"Ich bin nicht daran interessiert Leben zu zerstören," erwiderte Harry. "Wenn es einen Weg gibt, dass ich Leben retten kann werde ich ihn lernen."

Sie aßen ohne zu Reden und Severus beäugte sein junges Mündel. Was der Junge getan hatte, war sehr selten und erforderte eine bedeutende Menge an roher Energie. Die Tatsache, dass er immer noch bei Bewusstsein war und redete sprach Bände über die Menge an Energie die er hatte. Severus war nun besorgter den je zuvor.

Nachdem er Harry beim Ueben geholfen hatte ging Severus zu Albus, immer noch die glatte Haut auf seinem Arm fühlend, wo Harry einen recht tiefen Schnitt geheilt hatte ohne ein Narbe zu hinterlassen.

"Blutbonbon," sagte er das Gesicht verziehend zu dem Gargoyle. Wieso Albus darauf bestand das gesamte Spektrum Süssigkeiten für sein Passwort zu benutzen würde Severus niemals erfahren.

"Herein," sagte Albus als Severus seine Hand hob um zu klopfen. Er blickte finster und betrat das Büro uns setzte sich vor Albus' Schreibtisch ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten.

"Wir müssen reden Albus," sagte er schnippisch.

"Möchtest du ein Scherbert Zitrone oder etwas Tee?" frage Albus mit diesem verdammten Zwinkern in seinen blauen Augen.

"Ich will verdammt nochmal nicht," erwiderte Severus verärgert. "Ich muss mit dir über Potter reden."

Albus gluckste und bedeutete Severus fortzufahren.

"Er ist zuerst einmal ein Empath," sagte Severus.

"Ist er dass?" fragte Albus, dass gottverdammte Zwinkern in seinen Augen strahlte heller. "Das ist wundervoll!"

Severus winkte den Enthusiasmus des Direktors gereizt ab. "Er hat außerdem die Fähigkeit des instinktiven Heilen erlangt. Seine Fähigkeiten sind alarmierend."

"Was hast du gesehen Severus?" frage Albus sanft.

"Er hat seine Magie ohne Hilfe oder Aufsicht trainiert," erklärte Severus. "Er hat sich selber als Testobjekt verwendet um Merlins Willen! Ich will gar nicht daran denken was hätte passieren können wenn ihn jemand nicht aufgehalten hätte. Er hat dann mich als sein Testobjekt benutzt und hat die Wunden fehllos geheilt. Er hat sogar eine alte Narbe von meinem Unterarm entfernt."

"Ich nehme an er hat dies alles ohne Zauberstab getan?" fragte Albus das Zwinkern verblasste als sene Augenbraue sich vor Sorgen zussamnezogen.

"Das ist richtig," erwiderte Severus. "Die Schwere der Situation ist nicht zu leugnen. Er hat größere Probleme als Visionen vom Dunklen Lord oder sogar seinen Part in diesem Krieg. Sogar wenn er den Dunklen Lord besiegen sollte wird seine Lebensspanne nun bedeutend geringer sein."

"Du denkst zu weit. Er könntr die Gabe eines Magiewebers haben , in welchem Fall.."

"Albus, du weißt genauso wie ich dass Instinktive Heiler und Magieweber nie kompatibel sind. E ist ein Instinktiver Heiler. Er kann kein Magieweber sein."

"Die Regeln haben niemals wirklich für Mr. Potter gegolten oder nicht? Es ist durchaus möglich dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen."

"Du bist zu optimistisch. Er ist ein besonderer junger Mann,das gebe ich zu, aber er kommandiert viel Energie. Er ist nicht unsterblich Albus. Er ist- "

"Immer noch absolut gesund," unterbrach Albus.

"Wie kannst du da so ruhig sitzen?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

"Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun Severus? Wenn du Recht hast (und ich hoffe wirklich,dass es nicht so ist) gibt es nichts, dass ich tun könnte um ihm zu helfen. Magieweber sind beinahe so selten wie Instinktive Heiler. Ich kenne keine Magieweber, noch kenne ich jemanden der mir sagen könnte wo ich einen finden könnte. Es gibt soviel ich weiß keine in Grossbritannien. Wenn du recht hast und Harry krank wird, dann werden wir alles tun um ihm zu helfen, aber ohne einen Magieweber wären unsere Hoffnungen nicht hoch."

Severus senkte seinen Kopf. "Hat er nicht genug durchgemacht? Wieso muss er dies auch noch erleiden?"

"Er könnte gar nichts erleiden Severus. Du hast nur eine Vermutung. Du solltest dir erst Sorgen machen wenn du konkrete Beweise hast. Es geht ihm gut. Bete einfach dass es so bleibt. Es geht ihm gut."

"Nun gut Albus," erwiderte Severus und stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Als er seine Räume erreichte wartete dort seine zweite Ueberraschung des Tages: Michael saß auf seiner Couch.

"Hallo Severus," sagte Mike freundlich. Er trug Lederhosen und seine Beine waren überschlagen, das linke über dem rechten und seine Arme waren über die Couchlehne ausgebreitet.

"Was machst du?" knurrte Severus und trat schnell ein. "Du solltest es besser wissen als hier während dem Schuljahr aufzutauchen."

"Beruhig dich Severus," sagte Mike und blieb sitzen.

Severus wurde zornig, dass ein Vent ihm sagen wollte was er zu tun habe. "Pass auf was du sagst," spie er.

"Verzeihung," sagte Mike hörte sich aber nicht im Geringsten so an als würde er es meinen. "Unser Lord schickt mich um mit dir zu sprechen."

Ah. Das erklärte seine Selbstgefälligkeit. Ich werde ihn an seine Lektion erinnern müssen. "Und wieso hat er das getan?"

"Er möchte wissen wie der junge Potter sich fühlt."

"Er heilt gut."

"Gut. Dann solltest du kein Problem damit haben ihn zu bringen."

Severus bewegte sich so schnell dass Mike keine Chance hatte zu reagieren. Er hob den Blondschopf an seinem Nacken hoch und schubste ihn hart gegen die Wand. "Du wirst deinem Betreuer angemessenen Respekt zeigen wenn du mit ihm sprichst, Vent!" knurrte er. Die Angst in Mikes Augen war sehr zufriedenstellend.

"Es tut mir leid Betreuer!" flehte Mike als Severus seinen Halt an Mikes Nacken festigte. "Ich habe... mich vergessen."

"Verdammt richtig," knurrte Severus. Er schlug Mike hart in den Magen und lockerte seinen Halt so dass der Blondschopf in einem Haufen auf den Boden fiel. "Lass es nicht wieder passieren. Unser Lord toleriert keine Frechheit."

"Ja mein Betreuer," japste Mike und hielt seinen Bauch vor Schmerzen. "Danke das du mich lehrst."

Zufieden dass seine Lektion angekommen war ging Severus zum Sofa und setzte sich hin. "Wann möchte unser Lord dass ich ihm den Jungen bringe?"

"Nächstes Wochenende," erwiderte Mike und setzte sich mit einer Grimase im Gesicht auf. "Samstag zur Mittagsstunde."

"Nun gut," sagte Severus. "Nun verschwinde."

"Bekomme ich nicht mal einen Kuss, Severus?" fragte Mike und sah wahrlich enttäuscht aus.

"Nein," erwiderte Severus. "Ich belohne Impertinenz nicht. Nun geh."

Mike kämpfte sich auf seine Füße und verschwand durch den Kamin. Severus unterbrach seine flooverbindung zur Außenwelt und kontaktierte gleich danach Albus.

DREI

Harry schaute seine beiden Professoren neugierig an und fragte sich warum sie ihn gerufen hatten. Professor Snape sah sehr unbehaglich aus und Dumbledore sah wie gewöhnlich wohlgefällig aus.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harry und schaute mit wachsender Besorgnis von einem zum Anderen.

"Wir haben Neuigkeiten Harry," fing Albus an und benutzte den sanften, verstehenden Tonfall der normalerweise bedeutete, dass er im Begriff war deine Welt zu zerstören.

"Was hat Voldemort jetzt angestellt?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück um sich auf den Schlag vorzubereiten. Er ignorierte Professor Snapes zischendes Einatmen.

"Er hat Professor Snape aufgefordert dich am Samstag zu übergeben," erklärte Dumbledore grimmig.

"Was ist der Plan?" fragte Harry und war bereit in jeglicher Weise die er konnte zu helfen.

"Er wird nicht gehen," erwiderte Dumbledore als ob das offensichtlich sein sollte. "Seine Tage als Sein Spion sind endlich gezählt. Jeglicher Zugang zum und vom Flonetzwerk wird abgeschnitten werden."

"Aber ich dachte, dass sein spionieren außerordentlich wichtig für den Orden ist," kommentierte Harry. "Wo werden sie die Informationen herbekommen wenn nicht von ihm?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich habe andere Quellen Harry. Professor Snape wird mir nun in anderen Bereichen helfen. Und was dich angeht. ich fürchte es werden schwere Zeiten auf dich zukommen. Sein Aerger dich verloren zu haben wird erheblich sein. Ich glaube nicht dass dein Zaubertrank oder Okklumentik genug sein wird um ihn zu blockieren. Es wird schmerzhaft sein, aber Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape und ich werden für dich da sein."

Harry war leicht übel aber nickte resigniert. "Na dann," murmelte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ich werde hier sein Potter," sagte Professor Snape. "Ich werde es nicht zulassen dass etwas schief geht und ich werde Schmerztränke für dich haben sobald es vorbei ist."

Harry nickte benommen und schloss seine Augen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Alles okay," erwiderte Harry. "Darf ich gehen?"

Dumbledore entliess ihn und Harry ging in seinen Raum wo er auf seinem Bett zusammenbrach. Er hatte nun etwas zu fürchten. Er war sich sicher er würde es überleben aber das bedeutete nicht dass er sich auf die Schmerzen freute.

VIER

Hermine betrat zögernd die Bücherei und beobachtete wie Malfoy irgendeine Hausaufgabe machte. Sie bereitete sich mental vor und ging entschlossen zu seinem Tisch wo sihc neben ihn setzte. Er sah nicht einmal auf.

"Malfoy?" sagte Hermine vorsichtig und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Blondschopf auf sich zu ziehen.

Malfoy schrieb weiter als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte.

"Wir müssen reden Malfoy," versuchte Hermine es noch einmal, niemand der leicht aufgab.

"Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen Granger," erwiderte Malfoy seine Stimme eisig. "Ich arbeite."

"Bitte hör mir einfach nur zu," bat Hermine.

"Nein," sagte Malfoy kalt und schaute sie immer noch nicht an. "Ich möchte keine schwachen Entschuldigungen hören."

"Ich habe keine Entschuldigung," warf Hermine ein. " Ich möchte nur, dass du weist wie sehr mir das leid tut. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Es war falsch und ich weiß es. Ich würde nie jemandem erzählen was passiert ist, ich schwöre! ich fühle mich so schuldig..."

"Das solltest du!" schnappte Malfoy und wandte sich ihr schliesslich zu, seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. "Du hast mich missbraucht! Du hast meine Gedanken, meine Privatsphäre und mein Recht es dir zu sagen wenn ich mich dazu entscheide missbraucht. Wie konntest du mir das antun? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Hermine versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber sie flossen trotzdem. "Ich war nur neugierig ," sagte sie mit rauer Stimme. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es dir so sehr wehtun würde! Oh Gott es tut mir so leid!" Sie schlug ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und fing ernsthaft an zu schluchzen. Ihr Herz brach bei dem Gedanken an dem kleinen Stück Unschuld dass sie verloren hatte indem sie Malfoy betrogen hatte.

Malfoy war für eine lang Zeit stumm während Hermine weinte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er weg sein würde wenn sie wieder aufsah.

"Weißt du, das war sehr Slytherin was du getan hast," sagte Malfoy schliesslich. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr so kalt, was Hermine dazu brachte aufzusehen. "Ich schätze ich könnte in der Lage sein dir zu vergeben."

"Wi... wirklich?" schluchzte Hermine.

"Yeah. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das Gleiche getan hätte wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre."

"Oh vielen Dank!" rief Hermine aus, beugte sich vor und warf ihre Arme um Malfoys Hals. Er streichelte ihren Rücken zögerlich.

"Gern geschehen," murmelte er.

Sie löste sich von ihm und stand auf. "Ich seh dich dann am Samstag." Sie ging ein Stück und wandte sich dann um. "Harry wird nicht da sein."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Malfoy und hörte sich ob dieser Entwicklung verärgert an.

"Er hatte irgendein Treffen mit Snape," Hermine zuckte ihre Schultern. "Er sagte er würde von Mittag bis Sonntag fehlen.."

"Verdammt," murmelte Malfoy. "Okay. Danke."

"Gern geschehen," erwiderte Hermine. Sie lächelte schüchtern bevor sie die Bücherei eilig verliess.

FUENF

"Potter!" schnappte Draco zu Potter's verschwindender Gestalt. Potter stoppte und drehte sich verwirrt um.

"Was ist los Malfoy?" fragte er.

"Was soll das heissen das du morgen nicht kommst?" fragte Draco und zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger auf Potters Oberkörper.

"Ich hab morgen einige dringendere Dinge," erwiderte Potter und wischte Dracos Finger zur Seite als sei dieser eine lästige Fliege. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es selber auf die Reihe kriegst."

"Der ganze Club war deine Idee!" zischte Draco. "Wie kannst du einfach nicht kommen?"

"Falsche Frage Malfoy. Die Frage ist nicht "wie" da die Antwort darauf ziemlich offensichtlich ist. Die Frage sollte "Wieso würde ich so etwas tun?" sein. Die Antwort: IIch hab morgen einige dringendere Dinge."

Draco war verblüfft. Hatte Potter gerade seine Intelligenz beleidigt? "Was würdest du machen wenn ich nicht da wäre um für dich faules Stück zu übernehmen?" fragte er gifitg.

"Ich würde morgen absagen und ein neues Treffen ansetzen," erwiderte Potter sofort. "Aber da du da sein wirst habe ich nicht abgesagt. Wie ich gesagt habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es selber auf die Reihe kriegst."

"Schön!" schnappte Draco. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, dass diese "Dringende Angelegenheit" war, dass du mit irgendeinem Mädchen im Astronomieturm gefickt hast.

Potter grinste. Harry Potter, der Goldene Junge von Gryffindor grinste Draco an! Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Er schaute den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann finster an, drehte sich auf der Achse und stürmte in die Bücherei. Er verbrachte seine Freie Zeit in dieser Nacht und am Samstag damit etwas vorzubereiten dass er 2h lang in Potter Abwesenheit unterrichten könnte.

SECHS

Harry saß nervös auf seinem Bett und beobachtete die Uhr genau. 11:45 leuchtete es in zornigen roten Nummern bevor ein Schnitz durch das Bild flog.

"Verdammt ich hasse das," murmelte er und spielte nervös mit seiner Decke.

"Hör auf die Uhr anzuschauen," schimpfte Professor Snape. "Du machst dich selbst nervös."

"Sind sie nicht nervös?" blaffte Harry zurück.

"Natürlich, aber ich mache es nicht schlimmer indem ich alle 15 Sekunden auf die Uhr schaue."

Harry seufzte und sah auf den Boden. Er knetete seine Hände in seinem Schoß. "Ich habe Angst," gab er sehr leise zu. Professor Snape legte sanft eine Hand über Harry's.

"So wie ich," flüsterte er.

Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr so verletzlich in dem Wissen dass Professor Snape auch Angst vor dem Kommenden hatte und dass er trotz allem in der Nähe bleiben würde.

"Was wird mit ihnen passieren Sir?" fragte Harry. "Wird Vol... ähm, der Dunkle Lord sie jagen?"

"Wir sind hier in Sicherheit Harry," erwiderte Professor Snape. "UNd ich weiss wie ich ich mich hier verhalten muss."

Als die Zeit sich der Mittagsstunde näherte wurde Harrys Nervosität so schlimm dass sein Körper anfing zu zittern.

"Denk an deine Okklumentik Harry," ermutigte Professor Snape. Er hielt Harrys Fluchblockerzaubertrank hoch. "Trink das."

Harry nickte und nahm den Zaubertrank von Professor Snape. Er trank den ganzen Zaubertrank in drei Schlucken.

Professor Snape nahm die Phiole und gab sie einem sehr besorgt aussehenden Dobby. Harry hatte den kleinen Elf davor nicht bemerkt und versuchte ihn beruhigend anzulächeln.

"Fühlt Harry Potter sich gut Sir?" fragte Dobby. Seine Stimme war nicht annähernd so aufgeregt wie sonst wenn er mit Harry sprach.

"Mir geht es gut Dobby," versicherte Harry.

"Danke dass du meine Zaubertränke hingerichtet hast Dobby," sagte Professor Snape freundlich. "Bitte bring diese Phiole zurück in mein Labor und geh dann wieder in die Küche zurück."

"Ja Sir, Professor Snape Sir!" rief Dobby aus. "Dobby freut sich zu helfen Sir!" Dobby eilte aus dem Raum und schaute besorgt über seine Schulter bevor er aus der Sicht verschwand.

"Dieser kleine Elf scheint sich wirklich um dein Wohlbefinden zu sorgen," kommentierte Professor Snape.

"Yeah," stimmte Harry zu und zitterte immer noch ein wenig. "Ich habe ihm mal einen Gefallen getan."

Professor Snape lächelte sardonisch. "Oh ja. Lucius hat mir erzählt wie 'diese Pottergöre' ihn um sein Dienstboten gebracht hat. Ich fand es recht passend."

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd. "Das war es nicht wahr?" sagte er. Harry schaute auf die Uhr und spürte einen scheußlichen Schock als er die Zeit sah: 11:58. Seine Atmung sowie sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. "Oh Gott."

"Denk an deine Okklumentik," erinnerte ihn Professor Snape. "Beruhig dich und leere deinen Verstand."

Harry holte tief Luft und nickte. Er schloss seine Augen und stellte sich eine schwarze Leere vor. Bald war er in einem tiefen Zustand der Meditation, sein Verstand absolut leer und ruhig.

SIEBEN

Severus schaute zu als Harrys Gesicht frei von jeglicher Nervosität wurde. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich zu einem langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus. Severus sah kurz auf die Uhr und sah 12:15 vr ihm leuchten. Er wusste dass es bald richtig anfangen würde. Er rieb seine Handflächen an seinen Beinen und versuchte seine eigenen angepannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Er wusste der Dunkle Lord würde außer sich vor Wut sein wird sobald er erkennt dass Severus nicht kommen würde. Es begann um 12:30.

Harry zuckte und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er fiel ins Bett zurück und seine Augen verdrehten sich, sodass nur noch das Weisse in seinen Augen zu erkennen war.

"Vent!" schrie er in einem rauen, unheimlichen Flüstern das zu Severus Unbehagen sehr wie der Dunkle Lord klang. "Du sagtest er würde hier sein!"

Severus nahm Harry's Hand als der Junge begann sich in die Laken zu krallen.

"Ruhe!" schnappte Harry. "Ich will keine Entschuldigungen! Ich will Ergebnisse! Du wirst für den Ungehorsam deines Betreuers bezahlen!" Harry zuckte plötzlich auf dem Bett und fing an zu schreien.

"Severus!" sagte Poppy von der Tür aus. Sie betrat den Raum und bereitete schnell ihre Sachen vor. "Es tut mir leid das ich zu spät komme."

"Es hat gerade erst angefangen," erwiderte Severus und hielt Harrys Arme fest um zu verhindern dass der Junge sich noch mehr selbst verletzte.

Harry hörte auf zu schreien und fing an vor sich hin zumurmeln. Severus versuchte zuzuhören aber die Worte waren undeutlich und unverständlich. Severus hielt sich davon ab zusammenzuzucken als sein Mal anfing schmerzhaft zu pochen.

"Severus!" rief Harry aus. "Komm jetzt und bring den Jungen! Komm wieder zurück zu mir!"

Severus und Poppy starrten in entsetzter Stille. Der Dunkle Lord schien seine Verbindung zu Harry entdeckt zu haben. Severus knurrte leise in seiner Kehle als sein Mal schmerzhaft pulsierte und Krämpfe durch seinen Arm sandte.

"Bring ihn Severus!" deklarierte Harry. "Bring ihn zu mir und ich werde dein Leben verschonen!"  
Severus ganzer Arm entbrannte vor Schmerz und Harry fing wieder an zu schreien. Harry kratzte an seiner Haut als Severus zu Boden sank, seinen Arm festhaltend und seine Zähne zusammenbeissend um nicht zu schreien.

"Severus du musst mir helfen!" schrie Poppy. Severus stand auf und ignorierte seine eigenen Schmerzen um Harrys Arme wieder zu halten. Die Folter hielt den restlichen Tag und für den Grossteil der Nacht an. Poppy heilte die Schäden wenn diese entstanden in dem Versuch Harrys Leben zu retten. Severus zwang Zaubertränke in Harry um die Auswirkungen einige der tödlicheren Flüche zu vernichten. Um beinahe 4 Uhr am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry endlich ruhig. Severus und Poppy schwitzten und waren erschöpft von ihren Anstrengungen.

"Ist es vorbei?" fragte Poppy. Kaum hatte sie die Worte augesprochen begann Harry fürchterliche Krämpfe zu erleiden. "Severus stelle sicher dass er nicht aus dem Bett fällt!"

Severus tat wie verlangt und hielt Harry sanft aber sicher bis der Anfall vorbei war. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

"Es ist eine Reaktion zu den Flüchen," erklärte Poppy und positionierte Harry in eine sitzende Position. "Komm her".

Severus ging auf ihre Seite des Bettes. "Was sollte ich tun?"

"Setz dich hinter ihn. Lehne seinen Körper gegen deinen und halte seinen Rücken. Ich muss ihm diese Zaubertränke einflössen bevor sein Körper wieder Krämpfe bekommt."

Severus tat wie angewiesen und half Harry die Zaubertraenke hinunterschuschlucken.

"Ich muss ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen," sagte Poppy erbittert. "Er hat das Schlimmste noch nicht überstanden."

"Ich bringe ihn," sagte Severus. Poppy nickte und flo zurück zu ihrem Flügel um einen Platz für ihren häufigsten Patienten herzurichten. Severus magicked Harry auf eine Krankenbahre und brachte ihn auf die Krankenstation.

"Was machen wir nun Poppy?" fragte er als die Krankenschwester ihn auf einem Bett nahe ihrem Büro platzierte.

"Alles was wir tun können ist warten Severus," erwiderte Poppy. "Ich hoffe nur das er vor dieser Nacht genug Kraft gesammelt hat."

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch." Severus setzte sich neben Harrys Bett.

"Ich finde du sollstest gehen und versuchen dich ausszuruhen ," schlug Poppy vor.

"Wirst du in der Lage sein heute Nacht zu schlafen?" fragte Severus.

Poppy seufzte. "Ich bezweifele es," gab sie zu. "Nun gut. Ich werde in meinem Büro sein wenn du mich brauchst."

Severus nickte und schlief nach einiger Zeit ein. Er wachte einige Stunden später von einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen auf.

"Harry?" fragte er, setzte sich auf und rieb den Schlaf aus seinen Augen.

Harry begann sehr zu zittern und er stöhnte vor Schmerz. "Tut weh," sagte er seine Stimme angesterngt und heiser von den Schreien.

Severus gab Harry zwei Zaubertränke, einen um seine Kehle zu beruhigen und einen anderen gegen den Schmerz. "Ist das besser?" fragte er.

Harry nickte und versuchte aufzusitzen. Severus arrangierte ein paar Kissen und half Harry sich gegen sie zu lehnen. Harry schlief sofort wieder ein. Nach einigen Stunden wachte Harry wieder auf und gähnte und streckte sich träge was Severus zum Starren bewegte. Harry bewegte seinen Nacken von einer Seite zu der anderen was laute pops von seiner Wirbelsäule verursachte.

"Das ist viel besser," murmelte er. Seine Stimme hörte sich besser an, war aber immer noch rauer als sie normalerweise war.

"Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" fragte Severus.

"Gut," erwiderte Harry. "Der Schmerz ist weg."

"Der ganze?"

Harry nickte. "Meine Kehle ist ein wenig trocken."

Severus holte ein Glass Wasser und gab es Harry.

"Danke," sagte Harry.

Severus nickte als Antwort denn in diesem Moment begann sein Mal zu schmerzen und er vertraute seiner Stimme nicht.

"Sind sie in Ordnung?" fragte Harry sofort. Severus verfluchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen.

"Er ruft mich nur zu ihm," erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden. "Mir geht es gut."

"Dürfte ich es sehen?" fragte Harry und überraschte Severus damit.

"Du hast es bereits gesehen," protestierte er, wachsam gegenüber Harry's plötzliche Neugier.

"Ich weiss, aber ich möchte es aus der Nähe sehen," drängte Harry.

"Warum?" fragte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"So dass ich weiß auf was ich achten muss," erwiderte Harry.

Severus seufzte und krempelte seinen linken Aermel hoch.

"Ich kann es von hier nicht richtig sehen," beschwerte sich Harry.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und hielt seinen Arm aus. Bevor er reagieren konnte hatte Harry seinen Arm in einem Schraubstockartigem Griff, seine rechte Hand schwebte über dem Dunklen Mal.

"Harry was machst du?" fragte Severus alarmiert. Er versuchte seinen Arm wegzuzuiehen aber Harry hatte einen starken Griff.

"Ich helfe ihnen und jetzt halten sie den Mund," erwiderte Harry und schloss seine Augen als ein weißes Leuchten unter seiner Hand erschien.

"Harry, nein!" rief Severus aus und versuchte wieder sich zu befreien, aber Harrys griff wurde nur fester.. "Dir geht es noch nicht gut genug!"

Harry ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich weiter auf Severus' Arm.

"Harry, Stop!" befahl Severus aber der Junge ließ trotz Severus' Anstrengungen nicht locker Das Licht unter Harrys Hand wurde blau als er "Heile", flüsterte.

Severus schrie auf als Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Körper schoss. Er zuckte in seinem Stuhl zurück und schrie als der Schmerz wanderte, sich langsam durch seine Adern bewegte um sich schliessliich in seinem Mal zu fokussieren.

"Was ist los?" fragte Poppy als sie im Krankenflügel auftauchte gerade als Harry wieder "Heile", flüsterte.

"Harry, nein!" rief sie und rannte zum Bett. Sie traf auf eine unsichtbare Barriere und begann mit ihren Fäusten dagegen zu trommeln. "Harry, hör auf! Lass mich rein! Harry du wirst dir wehtun!"

Harry ignorierte auch sie. Das Licht unter seiner Hand veränderte sich in einen tödlichen schwarzen Schatten welcher sofort von Harrys Körper absorbiert wurde. Severus wurde aus Harrys Halt freigelassen und blieb betäubt sitzen.

Poppy wurde von der unsichtbaren Wand befreit und eilte näher. Harry krümmte sich auf dem Bett, seine eigene Magie kämpfte gegen das Böse des Dunklen Mals.

"Severus!" schnappte Poppy.

Severus schütttelte seinen Kopf in dem vergeblichen Versuch seine Haltung wiederzuerhalten.

"Severus hilf mir!" bat Poppy während sie versuchte Harry festzuhalten. Bevor Severus überhaupt erkannte, dass sie gesprochen hatte begann eine schwarze Wolke aus Harrys Poren zu fließen und verschwand in der Luft vor ihm. Severus schaute still zu als die letzten Reste der dunklen Magie verschwanden. Er war so überwältigt dass er kaum verstand was er beobachtete.

Harry lag still da und Poppy, welche von der Anstrengung Harry zu halten schwer atmete, stellte sich vor Severus. "Severus bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie und tätschelte Severus' Gesicht sanft.

Severus zuckte von der Berührung zurück, seine Gedanken schwirrten verwirrt, er begann sich zu fühlen als ob heiße Flüssigkeit durch seine Adern floss. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um wieder klar zu werden und ihm war schwindelig. Poppy hatte gerade genug Zeit um zu reagieren als er seitwärts aus seinem Stuhl fiel, ohnmächtig.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Reife

EINS

Severus blinzelte als grelles Licht seine Sinne angriff. Er stöhnte und manövrierte sich in eine sitzende Position.

"Severus, Gott sei Dank," sagte Poppys Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Severus blinzelte und schaute zu wie die mollige Hexe zu ihm ging. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie.

"Gut," erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden doch seine Stimme hatte nicht den Biss denn er beabsichtigt hatte.

"Nun Severus wie soll ich dir helfen wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst?" fragte Poppy während sie Severus Puls kontrollierte.

"Ich versichere dir dass es mir recht gut geht," erwiderte Severus und er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser als er es in einer langen Zeit getan hatte.

Poppy seufzte. "Nun gut. Der Schulleiter hat gewartet um mit dir reden zu können. Ich werde ihn hereinbitten."

Severus stöhnte widersprach aber nicht. Albus trat einige Minuten später ein und setzte sich neben Severus' Bett.

"Hallo Severus," sagte er und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß. "Wie geht es dir mein Junge?"

"Wie ich Poppy schon gesagt habe geht es mir ziemlich gut," erwiderte Severus. Er war sich bewusst dass Albus nicht in den Krankenflügel gekommen war um sich über seinen Gesundheitszustand zu erkunden.

"Erzähl mir was passiert ist," sagte Albus nach einem Moment.

Severus wusste nicht warum aber er lächelte. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei und er wollte gehen und diese neugefundene Freiheit erkunden. Er lehnte sich zu Albus und bedeutete ihm näher zu kommen. Albus lehnte sich zu Severus und Severus flüsterte: "Er hat es entfernt Albus."

"Wer hat was entfernt?" fragte Albus.

Severus krempelte seinen linken Aermel hoch und zeigte Albus seine ungekennzeichnete Haut."Harry hat es von mir entfernt," sagte er.

Albus nahm Severus' Arm und berührte die glatte, unbeschädigte Haut gerade unter dem Ellbogen. "Wie?"

"Er hat es geheilt." Severus lehnte sich zurück und faltete seine Arme vor seiner Brust. "Er hat es einfach entfernt."

Albus runzelte seine Stirn. "Und du hast ihn gelassen?"

Severus rollte seine Augen. "Natürlich nicht Albus. Ich bin nicht völlig inkompetent als Lehrer. Er war stvrker als du dir vorstellen kannst und ich hatte Schmerzen. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich durch das Dunkle Mal gefoltert."

Albus' Augen schauten einen weitentfernten Punkt an als er nachdachte. "Ich verstehe." Nach einiger Zeit seufzte er und rieb Severus' Arm. "Nun! Glückwunsch mein Junge! Ich habe einige Dinge zu tun und ich bin mir sicher dass du Ruhe benötigst." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verschwand aus der Krankenstation.

Severus blinzelte überrascht bevor er mit seinem Kopf schüttelte und sich gegen seine Kissen lehnte. Er ruhte sich ein wenig aus und begann dann sich warm zu fühlen. Er warf seine Decke zur Seite und sein Laken folgte kurz danach.

"Severus ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Poppy als sie aus dem Büro heraustrat. "Wieso sind deine Decken auf dem Fußboden?"

"Es ist siedend heiß hier drin," erwiderte Severus und es wurde ihm immer wärmer. Seine Venen fühlten sich an als würden sie sich mit flüssigem Feuer füllen und es war beängstigeneder als alles andere das er bisher gefühlt hatte. Sein Körper fühlte sich bald so an als würde er verbrennen und Severus war sich sicher dass er das Opfer einer plötzlichen menschlichen Verbrennung werden würde.

"Severus, deine Temperatur ist normal," sagte Poppy als sie ihn kontrollierte.

"Geh weg von mir widerliche Frau!" schnappte Severus durch seine zugepressten Kiefer. Er schwor dann, egal was es war, er würde deswegen nicht schreien. Vielleicht hatte Harry nur das Mal aber nicht die Verbindung entfernt?

"Severus sei nicht so kindisch," schimpfte Poppy und näherte sich Severus' Bett. Plötzlich brach eine Magiewelle aus Severus' Körper heraus und schubste Poppy harsch auf den Boden. Die Magie wandte sich dann wieder zurück und krachte in Severus und beförderte ihn damit wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

ZWEI

Severus kam langsam wieder zu sich und hörte verwirrte Stimmen in der Nähe reden.

"Es war komisch Albus," sagte Poppy. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen dass er gerade erst seine Reife erreicht hat. Aber das ist nicht möglich oder?"

"Es scheint unwahrscheinlich zu sein Poppy aber wir sollten die Möglichkeit nicht verwerfen," erwiderte Albus. Seine Stimme hörte sich nachdenklich an und für einen Moment wunderte sich Severus über wen sie redeten.

Er stöhnte auf und bewegte sich leicht; sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig ausgelaugt an und war gleichzeitig voller Energie.

"Severus?" sagte Poppy's Stimme nahe seinem Ohr.

Severus kämpfte damit seine Augen aufzumachen und als er es geschafft hatte starrte er Poppy neugierig an. Sie war von einem blassrosa Leuchten umgeben und Severus entschied dass sie nicht ihr volles Potential ausgeschöpft hatte indem sie Schulkrankenschwester geworden war. Er wusste nicht genau wie er das wusste, aber er wusste es ohne Zweifel.

"Wie fühlst du dich Severus?" fragte Poppy besorgt.

"Müde," erwiderte Severus und dann, "erquickt."

Poppy schaute zu Albus und Severus tat dasselbe. Er fand das Albus' 'Aura', denn das war es was es sein musste, ein schimmerndes Silber war.

'Kein Wunder dass der Dunkle Lord ihn so fürchtet,' dachte Severus. 'Mit Macht wie dieser.' Severus war sich nicht sicher warum er diese Dinge sah und wie er sie so perfekt verstand aber er hielt sich nicht damit auf.

Albus' Augen zwinkerten zu Severus Verdruss glücklich. "Ich glaube dass es dir besser geht als jemals zuvor," sagte er.

"Wenn du das sagst Albus," sagte Severus und richtete sich langsam auf.

"Stimmt es dann Albus?" fragte Poppy während sie Severus Vitalfunktionen kontrollierte.

"Ich denke doch," erwiderte Albus.

"Aber wie?" fragte Poppy.

"Ich denke wir sollten vielleicht Harry fragen sobald er aufwacht," erwiderte Albus. "Noch einen schönen Tag ihr Beide." Er verließ den Krankenflügel schnell.

"Harry ist immer noch hier?" fragte Severus bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.

"Ja," erwiderte Poppy, ihre Tonlage plötzlich sanft. "Er hat sich selbst erschöpft fürchte ich."

"Könnte ich alleine sein?" fragte Severus und presste seine Augen zu und zwickte seinen Nasenrücken mit seinen Fingern.

"Natürlich," erwiderte Poppy. "Ich bin in meinem Büro."

Als Severus das nächstemal seine Augen öffnete war Poppy verschwunden. Er stand langsam auf und ging zu Harrys Bett. Harry lag auf seinem Rücken und atmete langsam, bewegte sich sonst aber nicht. Sein Körper strahlte in einem leichten lilalenem Licht. Es war tatsächlich so leicht dass es fast nicht zu sehen war.

"Was hast du dir nun angetan Harry?" fragte Severus sanft und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Harrys Augenbraue.

Harry reagierte nicht auf seine Stimme oder seine Berührung.

"Du kannst nicht so weiter machen weißt du," fuhr Severus fort. "Du wirst dafür sorgen dass ich mich in einen frühes Grab sorge." Damit lehnte er sich hinunter und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Stirn. Er richtete sich auf und strich Harrys Haar zurück bevor er zu seinem eigenem Bett zurückkehrte und wieder einschlief

DREI

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen nur um gleich darauf von dem grellen Weiß des Krankenflügel anegegrifffen zu werden. Er blinzelte als seine Augen sich anpassten und richtete sich dann auf und schaute umher. Professor Snape saß fest schlafend in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Harry lächelte leicht und rearrangierte seine Kissen und lehnte sich gegen sie...

VIER

"Ich hab das nicht getan, ich sags doch," sagte Professor Snape und weckte Harry auf.

"Was ist los?" fragte er schläfrig und rieb seine Augen. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen dass er eingeschlafen war.

"Harry!" rief Professor Snape aus und erschien an Harrys Seite. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Gut," erwiderte Harry und schaute Severus befremdet an.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Harry James Potter?" fragte Professor Snape plötzlich streng. "Wie konntest du mein... en Arm ohne nachzudenken einfach heilen?"

"Oh, nun das tut mir so leid," fauchte Harry wütend. "Ich werde es das nächste Mal einfach lassen und Sie leiden lassen!"

Professor Snape seufzte und schloss seine Augen. "Das habe ich nicht so gemeint," sagte er. "Du denkst nur nie an deine eigene Gesundheit."

"Er hätte sie umgebracht," sagte Harry. "Ich hatte nicht mehr Zeit. Ich kenne meine Grenzen und ich wusste dass ich ihn Sie nicht einfach stehlen lassen konnte." Wvhrend dieses Zwischenspiels hatte Madame Pomfrey Harry untersucht.

"Nun," sagte sie und richtete sich auf. "Dir scheint es gut zu gehen. Ich werde dich bis morgen früh dabehalten und dann steht es dir frei zu gehen. Bist du hungrig?"

"Ja, sehr," erwiderte Harry und schaute auf seinen Schoß.

"Na dann," sagte Madame Pomfrey. "Ich werde der Küche Bescheid sagen und euch beiden Abendessen schicken lassen."

"Danke Poppy," sagte Professor Snape. Harry war überrascht aber dankbar dass der Zaubertrankmeister entschieden hatte zu bleiben. Das Abendessen war eine ruhige Angelegenheit und Professor Snape schien leicht bedrückt.

"Ich weiß nicht was du genau getan hast," sagte Professor Snape als er sein Geschirr beiseite stellte. "Aber danke. Ich fühle mich besser als ich es in Jahren getan habe."

"Ich dachte dass sie das tun würden," erwiderte Harry. "Ich habe etwas interessantes entdeckt als ich ihr Mal angeschaut habe."

"Oh?"

"Ja. Es scheint dass es in ihre Magische Faser eingebunden wurde. Ich glaube dass es ihr Potential geblockt hat. Vielleicht blockiert es ihre magische Energie so dass Voldemort sich sicher sein kann dass keiner seiner Anhänger stärker ist als er. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe dass es nicht zu sehr weh getan hat als ich es entfernt habe."

FUENF

Severus war geschockt. Das Mal hatte seine Magie blockiert? Kein Wunder war er ohnmächtg geworden als es entfernt worden war. Er starrte den jungen Mann neben ihn an und fragte sich wie oft er seine eigene Lebenskraft für das Leben eines Anderen geben würde.

"Severus?" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er wandte sich um und sah Albus im Türrahmen stehen. "Ah, Harry. Wie schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen."

"Danke Sir," sagte Harry ruhig.

"Ich muss mir Severus für ein bisschen aussleihen," fuhr Albus fort. "Ich werde dafür sorgen dass er zurückkommt und dir eine gute Nacht wünscht." Er öffnete die Tür und wartete darauf dass Severus ihm folgte.

Neugierig folgte Severus Albus und die beiden Zauberer gingen stumm zu Albus Büro.

"Setz dich Severus," sagte Albus sobald sie angekommen waren. Er nahm Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch und bot Leckereien an welche sofort abgelehnt wurden.

"Um was geht es Albus?" fragte Severus obwohl sein Tonfall die gewöhnliche Bissigkeit misste.

"Wie geht es dir Severus?" fragte Albus und verschränkte seine Hände auf den Tisch vor ihm. "Ich bin besorgt um dich."

"Mir geht es gut Albus," erwiderte Severus verstimmt. "Es gibt keinen Grund mich zu verhätscheln als wäre ich ein Kleinkind."

"Ich versuch nicht dich zu verhätscheln Severus. Ich bin jedoch besorgt über die viele Zeit die du im Krankenflügel verbringst."

"Mein Mündel ist krank. Sollte ich nicht seine Fortschritte kontrollieren?"

Albus hielt seine Hände ihn die Höhe. "Du missverstehst mich Severus."

Severus seufzte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Es gibt einen Punkt bei dem sorgen und pflegen die Linie zu etwas anderes übertritt."

"Möchtest du damit sagen dass du nicht willst das ich mich um Harrys Wohlbefinden kümmere?"

"Nein. Ich bin besorgt das eure Beziehung nicht länger angemessen ist. Ich fürchte dass du die Beziehung zu sehr vertiefst."

Severus konnte nicht glauben was er hörte. Er stand auf und fing an wütend auf und ab zu laufen. Wie konnte Albus ihm unterstellen dass er eine Schüler-/Lehrerbeziehung missbrauchen würde?

"Severus bitte versteh das nicht falsch,"sagte Albus in diesem freundlichen, herablassenden Tonfall den Severus so sehr verabscheute.

"Falsch verstehen?" schnappte er. "Du hinterfragst meine Integrität und sagst mir dann dass ich es nicht falsch verstehen soll? Wie soll ich es denn verstehen?"

"Ich hinterfrage deine Integrität nicht Severus," erklärte Albus ruhig. "Ich bin besorgt um dich. Du sorgst dich zu sehr über Harrys..."

"Er wohnt seit letzten Sommer in meinen Räumen! Natürlich bin ich besorgt! Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm helfen kann!"

"Severus beruhige dich!" bellte Albus.

Severus stoppte sein Geschimpfe und fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl. "Was willst du Albus?"

"Nur dass du dich leicht von ihm distanzierst. Er ist ein Teenager und ich mache mir Sorgen dass er Dankbarkeit für was du für ihn getan hast mit tieferen Gefühlen der Zuneigung missverstehen könnte. Er ist zu jung um den Unterschied zu kennen. Du kennst die Schurichtlinien..."

"Beende diesen Satz nicht Albus," unterbrach Severus. "Wenn du mich hierhergebracht hast um mich zu beleidigen werde ich darauf verzichten. Ich weiß nicht woher du die Idee hast dass ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken würde den Jungen anzufassen, noch möchte ich es wissen aber ich werde nicht hier sitzen und mich anklagen lassen. Guten Abend." Damit stürmte Severus aus dem Büro.

SECHS

Poppy saß in ihrem Büro als Severus zurückkehrte um ihren jungen Patienten eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Der Professor schien aufgeregt zu sein und mühte sich deutlich sein legendäres Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er ging schnell nachdem er Poppy aufgefordert hatte ihn über jegliche Veränderungen zu informieren, sollte Harrys Gesundheit sich wieder verschlechtern.

"Brauchst du etwas Mr. Potter?" fragte Poppy als sie sich bereit machte für heute Schluss zu machen.

"Um," sagte Harry nervös.

"Ja? Was ist es?"

"Es ist ein wenig warm hier drin," erwiderte Harry.

Poppy empfand diese Aussage als komisch da sie es enschieden kühl fand. Sie entfernte Harrys Decke und kontrollierte seine Temperatur welche normal war. "Ist das besser mein Lieber?"

Harry nickte. "Danke Madame Pomfrey."

"Das ist kein Problem. Schlaf nun und ruf nach mir wenn du etwas brauchst."

"Ja Madame Pomfrey. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht Harry." Poppy lächelte sanft und ging in ihr Zimmer neben ihrem Büro. Harry war so ein höflicher und respektvoller junger Mann. Es war eine Schande das ihm so viele Dinge zustiessen.

SIEBEN

"Madame Pomfrey!" schrie Harry aus dem Krankenflügel.

Poppy schreckte auf und setzte sich langsam auf. Sie rieb ihre Augen und wunderte sich was sie aufgeweckt hatte.

"Madame Pomfrey!" schrie Harry wieder.

Poppy stand schnell auf und zog ihren Morgenmantel an. Sie betrat den Krankenflügel nur um Harry aufrecht stehen zu sehen, nass und sich wild zufächelnd.

"Gütiger Himmel, was ist passiert?" fragte Poppy und wedelte mit ihren Zauberstab um Harry zu trocknen. Er hatte scheinbar den Wasserkrug über seinen Kopf ausgeleert.

"Es ist so heiß!" sagte er und zog sich sein Pjiamaoberteil aus. "Es fühlt sich an als würde ich verbrennen!"

"Es fühlt sich... oh!" Erkenntnis durchfuhr Poppy und sie führte Harry zurück ins Bett. "Es wird bald vorbei sein," sagte sie. Sie baute eine magische Barriere um sich herum auf und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen während er wimmerte.

"Es tut weh," sagte er und Poppy war berührt von dem bittenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Er überstand den Schmerz viel besser als viele ältere Schüler die sie behandelt hatte.

"Ich weiß mein lieber," meinte sie sanft. "Wir haben es alle gefühlt."

"Was ist es?" fragte Harry und kämpfte um aus dem Bett zu kommen.

"Es ist deine Reife," erwiderte Poppy und behielt den kämpfenden Teenager weiterhin im Bett. "Du bist ein wenig jung aber es wird bald vorbei sein." Nach einigen weiteren Minuten kam endlich die magische Welle, auf die Poppy gewartet hatt. Sie war so stark dass Poppy ihre Intensität durch ihre Barrieren hindurch fühlen konnte. Nachdem sie Harry bequem auf seinem Bett hingelegt hatte, rief Poppy Severus durch das Feuer. Sie war der Meinung dass dies definitiv als Veränderung in Harrys Zustand zählte.

"Poppy?" fragte Severus und rieb sich noch immer Schlaf aus seinen Augen. "Was ist los? Ist mit Harry alles in Ordnung?"

"Ihm geht es gut Severus," versicherte Poppy. "Ich dachte nur dass du wissen solltest dass er seine Reife erreicht hat. Noch eine Gute Nacht." Sie zog sich zurück bevor Severus antworten konnte.

ACHT

Severus besuchte Harry so früh wie möglich am nächsten Morgen. Er ignorierte den Gedanken dass Albus Recht haben könnte. Harry schlief noch als er eintraf.

"Guten Morgen Severus," grüßte Poppy ihn vom Vorratsschrank aus.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Severus und ging zu Harry.

"Er ruht sich aus," erwiderte Poppy. "Ich erwarte dass er bald aufwacht."

Severus setzte sich in seinen üblichen Stuhl an Harrys Bett und nahm Harrys Hand in seine Hand. Der starke lilane Schein von Harry's Aura beruhigte ihn das es Harrys gut ging.

Poppy entfernte sich vom Schrank und lächelte Severus an.

"War es sehr schwer für ihn?" fragte Severus.

"Nicht übermäßig," erwiderte Poppy. "Er ist ein wenig jung aber es hätte schlimmer sein können." Sie übergab Severus eine Liste von Zaubertränken die aufgefüllt werden mussten.

Severus nahm die Liste mit einem Seufzen und einem Nicken an bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. Harry stand eine harte Zeit bevor und Severus wusste er würde dem jungen Mann nie etwas verweigern, Albus Warnung sei verdammt...

"Ich liebe dich Severus," sagte der 30-jährige Jason dem Mann in seinen Armen.

"Ich liebe dich auch Jason," erwiderte der 29-jährige Severus.

"Ich würde alles für dich tun," fuhr Jason fort. "Du weißt das ja?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das," erwiderte Severus und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Liebhaber. "Wir werden für immer zusammen sein, oder?"

"Für immer mein Liebling..."

Severus hatte sich dann geschworen Harry niemals weh zu tun. Er würde den jungen Mann vor ihm niemals betrügen auch wenn Harry seine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde. Und wieso sollte er? Harry war noch immer jung und voller Leben. Wieso sollte er irgendetwas für einen alten, ausgewaschenen Extodesser empfinden?

"Professor Snape?" fragte Harry schläfrig und holte damit Severus aus seinen depressiven Gedanken.

"Ja Harry?" erwiderte Severus. Er realisierte dass er noch immer Harrys Hand hielt und ließ sie los.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Harry und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf.

"Nein Harry," erwiderte Severus. "Alles ist in Ordnung. Du solltest heute oder morgen in deinem Raum zurück sein."

"Oh. Das ist gut. Ich hoffe ich muss nicht zuviel Hausaufgaben nachholen."

"Miss Granger hat deine Aufgaben für dich gesammelt. Ich bin mir sicher dass du sie schnell vervollständigt haben wirst."

Harry lächelte und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich bin hungrig," sagte er nach einem Moment.

Severus grinste und informierte die Krankenschwester das ihr Patient Essen verlangte. Poppy warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu als ob sie daran zweifeln würde weder Harry jemals etwas verlangen würde und informierte die Küche.

:VIELEN DANK an salinas fuer die review! awesome! und keine angst .. trotz wartezeiten schaff ich es doch immmer wieder..!und hey! die haelfte hab ich jetzt! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Blaise Zabini

EINS

"Oh bitte, Granger", sagte Draco verärgert. "Du bist eine seiner engsten Freunde. Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich glaube, dass er euch nicht gesagt hat, was ihm passieren würde, oder?"

"Er hat nichts gesagt", erwiderte Granger genauso verärgert. "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, ist das dein Problem."

"Schön", sagte Draco und gab die Diskussion auf. "Ich werde einfach versuchen es selber irgendwie hinzubekommen, bis sich Potter dazu entscheidet aufzuwachen."

"Du verhältst dich, als ob er Kontrolle darüber hätte!"

"Nun Granger es kommt mir vor, als würde er mehr Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen, als jeder andere Schüler dieser Schule."

"Du Bastard", sagte Granger in einer gefährlich leisen Stimme. Sie näherte sich ihm, stand auf ihre Zehenspitzen und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Dracos Brust. "Wage es nicht so zu reden, als würdest du irgendetwas über ihn wissen! Wenn er mit dir tauschen könnte würde er es gerne tun und ohne Bedauern. Wage es nicht zu glauben dass du verstehen könntest was er durchgemacht hat." Damit drehte sie sich um und stürmte davon. Sie war sehr furchteinflößend ... für ein Mädchen.

'Das war interessant', dachte Draco während er die Flure entlang zu den Slytherinschlafsäalen schlenderte.

"Draco Süßer!", kreischte Pansy, als er eintrat und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Wo warst du?"

"Weg von dir", erwiderte Draco gemein und schubste Pansy weg.

"Draco Liebling", sagte Blaise und schlenderte zu ihm, wo sie sich bei Draco einhakte. "Pansy ist nur besorgt, da du in letzter Zeit nicht viel Zeit hier verbringst. Ist doch so oder nicht, Pansy?" Sie richtete ihre braunen Augen auf das mollige, blonde Mädchen und schenkte ihr ein böses Lächeln.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Pansy, die unter Blaises durchdringenden Blick zusammensank.

"Siehst du?", meinte Blaise und führte Draco in eine relativ ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

"Danke", sagte Draco als er sich hinsetzte. Es war allgemeines Wissen im Slytherinterritorium, dass Draco und Blaise unantastbar für die anderen in ihrem Haus waren. Jeder, Pansy eingeschlossen, respektierte dieses Arrangement trotz des Brautpreises, welchen Dracos Eltern für sie bezahlt hatten. Blaise tolerierte niemanden in der Nähe von etwas oder jemanden, dass sie als ihr Territorium ansah. Das schloss Draco mit ein.

"Kein Problem", erwiderte Blaise und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Ihr glattes, schwarzes Haar war in einem eleganten französischen Knoten zusammengebunden, welchen sie über ihre Schulter trug "Pansy ist die Plage von Slytherin. Sie hat kaum Kultur und Stil. Was haben ihre Eltern getan, als sie aufgewachsen ist?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Er fragte sich, was er beim nächsten Mal unterrichten sollte.

"Wo gehst du in letzter Zeit hin Draco?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig, ihre kräftige Altstimme riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hm?", fragte Draco und dachte schnell über eine geeignete Antwort nach. "Ich habe ein paar eigenständige Arbeiten gemacht."

"Oh?" fragte Blaise und sah interessiert aus. "Professor Snape hatte nicht erwähnt, dass eigenständige Arbeiten erlaubt sind."

"Oh er weiß davon nichts", winkte Draco ab. "Ist alles von mir selbst aus."

"Wirklich? Was ist es?"

'Verdammt sei Blaise und ihre Neugierde', dachte Draco. "Ich lese nur ein wenig über dunkle Magie", sagte er in einem, wie er hoffte, gelangweilten Tonfall. "Es ist nichts besonders spektakuläres, das versichere ich dir."

"Dass hört sich spaßig an", zirpte Blaise. "Darf ich dir in Zukunft Gesellschaft leisten?"

"Ich würde es vorziehen alleine arbeiten", erwiderte Draco.

Blaise sandte ihm einen sehr beunruhigenden und kalkulierenden Blick. "Es schwirren Gerüchte im Schloss", sagte sie einen Moment später.

"Oh? Über was?"

"Über dich, dass du mit einem bestimmten schwarzhaarigen, Brille tragenden Gryffindor verkehrst", erwiderte Blaise kalt. "Ich schätze er ist ein besserer Lernpartner, als ich es wäre?"

Draco erlaubte nicht, dass seine Überraschung sich in seinem Verhalten zeigte. "Ist das so? Und mit wem hast du geredet?", er fügte ein kleines Lachen, als Nebeneffekt, hinzu.

"Ein paar Gryffindors, die euch zusammen gesehen haben", erwiderte Blaise sofort. "Was machst du?"

Draco fühlte, wie er in die berühmte Ecke gedrängte wurde. "Das hängt davon ab, was du gehört hast", spottete er.

Blaise lachte dunkel. "Nun, du wurdest mehrmals von Leuten aus den verschiedenen Häusern mit Potter und Granger gesehen. Ich habe meine Verbindungen mit den anderen Häusern nicht umsonst etabliert."

"Warum gehen wir nicht zu einem...privateren Raum?", schlug Draco vor. Er stand auf und ging zu seinem privaten Schlafzimmer, eine Großzügigkeit seines Vaters. "Schau, ich versuche dem goldenen Trio näher zu kommen, okay? Kannst du dir die Belohnung vorstellen, wenn ich sie persönlich ausliefere?"

"Das hört sich faszinierend an", kommentierte Blaise und imitierte Dracos affektierten Tonfall gekonnt. "Ich möchte auch dabei sein."

"Verzeihung?"

"Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Ich möchte einen Teil von der Belohnung."

'Und jetzt was?' Draco überdachte einige Ideen und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass er sie in den D.V.B lassen und dann ein waches Auge auf sie haben musste. "Fein. Ich treffe einige Andere am Mittwochabend. Du kannst mitkommen wenn du möchtest."

"Wen?"

"Einige Schüler. Du bekommst keine Details, außer wenn du kommst."

Blaise sah Draco nachdenklich an, bevor sie kurz nickte. "Fein."

"Du kannst niemandem davon erzählen."

"Fein."

"Und du musst vortäuschen, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist."

"Fein." Blaise näherte sich Draco und fuhr mit einem Finger Dracos Brust entlang. So viel er Granger auch mochte, Blaises Berührung konnte noch immer eine Reaktion aus ihm locken. "Du hättest wissen müssen dass du das nicht vor mir verbergen könntest."

"Mein Fehler."

Blaise lächelte und küsste Dracos Kinn sanft: "Wir sprechen uns noch, mein faszinierender Drache." Sie öffnete die Tür und warf ihm ein Küsschen zu, bevor sie ging.

Draco schüttelte frustriert seinen Kopf, bevor er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging...

ZWEI

"Was macht sie hier?" flüsterte Granger aufgebracht nachdem das letzte D.V.B Treffen vorbei war. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Blaises Empfang nicht sehr warm gewesen war. Granger stand Blaises Beweggründen sehr argwöhnisch gegenüber.

"Sie ist nicht gefährlich Granger", sagte Draco verärgert. "Sie hat deine kleine Liste unterschrieben oder nicht?"

"Ich vertraue ihr nicht", spuckte Granger wütend.

"Sie möchte lernen", zeigte Draco auf. "Du sagtest der D.V.B wäre für jeden zugänglich, der lernen möchte. Ich sehe kein Problem sie mitmachen zu lassen."

Granger funkelte ihn für einen Moment wütend an, antwortete aber nicht.

"Ich hoffe ich habe keine Probleme bereitet", sagte Blaise sanft hinter Draco. "Ich konnte diese Chance einfach nicht verstreichen lassen."

"Und was für eine Chance soll das sein?", fauchte Granger. Draco hatte die besonnene Hexe noch nie so wütend gesehen. Er bewunderte ihre Fähigkeit einen Verräter ausfindig zu machen.

"Die Chance mit der klügsten Hexe Hogwarts zusammenzuarbeiten ohne sich Sorgen um Hausrivalitäten zu machen", erwiderte Blaise und fügte ihrer Altstimme ein wenig Honig hinzu. Draco konnte das schüchterne Lächeln, das sie Granger schenkte geradezu fühlen. Granger fiel nicht auf ihren Ton herein.

"Ist das nicht nett", erwiderte sie und spuckte das Wort 'nett' aus, als sei es ein Schimpfwort. Sie ging an den beiden vorbei und verließ den Raum. Eine Aura des Ekels und der Würde umgab sie. Dracos Herz flatterte bei diesem Anblick, aber er schob das Gefühl beiseite.

"Sie wird ein Problem sein", sagte Blaise nachdenklich, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war.

"Sobald du einen von ihnen gewonnen hast, werden die andern beiden dem Beispiel folgen", erwiderte Draco und betete zu Gott, dass er falsch lag.

"Wo war Potter heute Abend?", fragte Blaise.

"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken. "Er sagte, er hat Dinge zu tun. Das war am Freitag. Ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen." Nun, da Blaise es erwähnte, Draco hatte nichts mehr von Harry gehört, seitdem sie das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. "Man sieht sich Blaise", sagte er und verließ den Raum um zu Snapes Büro zu gehen.

DREI

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro, als jemand an seiner Tür klopfte. Er war erst diesen Abend aus Pomfreys Obhut entlassen worden und er musste eine Menge Arbeit nachholen. Er rief "Herein" ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

"Professor?", sagte eine affektierte Stimme, die Severus nur zu gut kannte.

Severus verfluchte den Jungen in Gedanken als er aufsah. "Was ist Mr. Malfoy?", sagte er mit leichter Verachtung in der Stimme.

Der junge Malfoy sah kalkulierend und wachsam aus, als er Severus von der Tür aus beobachtete. "Wissen Sie was mit Potter geschehen ist?", fragte er.

Die Frage ließ Severus sofort vorsichtig werden. "Wieso möchten Sie das wissen?", fragte er.

Malfoy schien von der Frage verärgert zu sein, antwortete aber in seinem gewöhnlichen arroganten Tonfall. " Wir sollten an einigen Dingen arbeiten, aber er scheint verschwunden zu sein."

"Was für Dinge?", fragte Severus.

"Schulaufgaben", Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob das Thema ihn langweilen würde. "Also, wo ist er?"

"Er ist krank Mr. Malfoy", sagte Severus. "Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du nach ihm gesucht hast."

Malfoy nickte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. "Danke Sir" sagte er und verließ schnell das Büro

VIER

Potter war also krank. Draco war der Meinung, dass er sich das hätte denken können. Er entschied, dass Potter höchstwahrscheinlich im Krankenflügel war, da Snape sonst nicht in seinem Büro gewesen wäre. Draco ging in Richtung des Krankenflügels und hoffte, dass ihn keiner sehen würde.

"Malfoy?", fragte Grangers Stimme, als er die Treppen erklommen hatte.

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. "Granger", sagte er bestätigend.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie und ging zu ihm.

"Zu Madam Pomfrey", erwiderte Draco vage.

"Warum?"

"Oh, nun, ich denke mein Abendessen hat mir nicht gut getan."

"Ich werde dich begleiten."

Draco war verärgert, aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verfolgte seinen Plan weiter um herauszufinden was mit Potter geschehen war.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass Blaise keine Belastung ist?", fragte Granger einen Moment später.

"Nein", erwiderte Draco wahrheitsgemäß. "Sie ist gefährlich. Darum hab ich ihr erlaubt mitzukommen."

"Wieso? So, dass sie unsere Geheimnisse verraten kann?", fauchte Granger wütend.

"Natürlich nicht du dummes kleines Schl...Gryffindor", meinte Draco hochnäsig. Er stoppte sich gerade noch, bevor er "Schlammblut" sagen konnte.

Granger schürzte ihre Lippen, sagte aber nichts. "Warum dann?", fragte sie.

"Du kennst das Sprichwort: ‚Halte deine Freunde nahe bei dir, aber deine Feinde noch näher' Sie hatte bereits herausgefunden, dass ich euch näher komme. Wen ich versucht hätte sie loszuwerden wäre sie argwöhnisch geworden. So kann ich wenigstens ein Auge auf sie haben." Draco blieb stehen, als sie den Eingang des Krankenflügels erreichten.

"Was ist los?", fragte Granger und schaute ihn befremdet an.

"Ich muss dir etwas sagen, bevor wir eintreten", erwiderte er. " Ich bin nicht krank."

"Warum bist du dann hier?", fragte Granger und runzelte die Stirn.

Draco seufzte und wandte sich ihr zu. "Ich glaube, dass Potter da drin ist."

"Was?", fragte Granger, nicht verstehend was er meinte.

"Ich war bei Snape. Er sagte, dass es Potter nicht gut geht."

Granger runzelte die Stirn. "Nein. Sie hätten es uns gesagt, wenn Harry etwas passiert wäre."

"Oh sei nicht so naiv, Granger!", blaffte Draco, öffnete die Türen und betrat die blendend weiße Krankenstation.

Am Ende des Flügels nahe Pomfreys Büro war Potter. Er lag auf seinem Rücken, ohnmächtig, und so blass wie ein Geist. Granger schnappte hörbar nach Luft und rannte an Potters Seite.

"Nun, das beantwortet die Frage", sagte Draco. Er ging zu Potters Seite und schaute auf ihn herab.

"Oh Harry, was ist passiert?", flüsterte Granger und strich Potters Haar zur Seite.

"Ich frage mich was diese 'dringendere Dinge' waren", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Granger und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Potters Bett.

"Oh bitte", murmelte Draco. "Sag nicht, dass du dich nicht an das letzte Wochenende erinnerst. Potter hat uns am Freitag gesagt, dass etwas dazwischengekommen sei und dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde den D.V.B. zu unterrichten. Er wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Er wusste nur nicht, wie schlimm es sein würde."

"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte Granger niedergeschlagen.

Draco berührte sanft ihre Schulter." Weil er nicht wollte, dass sich jemand Sorgen um ihn macht.", sagte er.

"Das hört sich nach ihm an", sagte Granger traurig. "Ich hoffe dass es ihm bald besser geht."

Draco drückte ihre Schulter sachte, aber er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er fragte sich woher Potter wusste, was passieren würde. Er wollte außerdem wissen, was passiert war, dass Potter in solch einem Zustand zurückließ. Wo war Snape? War er nicht mit Potters Fürsorge betraut worden? Wo war er gewesen als dies passiert war? Draco machte sich Sorgen...

FÜNF

Hermine war wütend. Wie konnte Malfoy der Zabinischlampe nur erlauben zu den D.V.B Treffen zu kommen? Es waren 3 Tage vergangen, seit Malfoy sie zu Harry gebracht hatte und sie hörte nun mit halbem Ohr zu, wie Malfoy fortgeschrittene Blockierzaubersprüche unterrichtete. Sie war bereits in der Lage diese zu benutzen und so verwandte sie ihre Zeit dazu Zabini mit Adleraugen zu beobachten.

Das in Frage gestellte Mädchen saß auf einem der kleinen Sessel nahe Malfoy. Sie war sehr klein, nur um die 1,50m groß, hatte hüftlanges, glattes schwarzes Haar, braune Augen, eine schmale Hüfte, die irgendwie immer noch durch die Roben sichtbar war, hatte durchschnittliche Brüste und eine schüchterne, einnehmende Persönlichkeit, welche Hermine ihr nicht für eine Sekunde abkaufte.

Malfoy teilte jedem einen Partner zu und nahm Hermine dann zur Seite.

"Stop", sagte er scharf. "Okay? Hör einfach auf."

"Mit was aufhören, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine.

"Blaise jedesmal Todesblicke zuwerfen, wenn sie in deine Sichtweite kommt... Es ist lästig."

"Ich vertraue ihr nicht!"

"Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Malfoy, senkte seine Stimme und zog Hermine weiter in die Ecke. "Hör auf mich. Wenn du herausfinden möchtest, was sie vorhat dann schlage ich vor, dass du versuchst, dass sie dir vertraut. Du kannst nicht herausfinden was sie möchte, wenn du sie abschreckst."  
Hermine starrte für einen Moment. "Du hast Recht." sagte sie. "Ich werde aufhören." Sie holte tief Luft und ging zurück zu ihren Klassenkameraden. Sie und Malfoy gingen in der Klasse herum und halfen den Schülern mit ihrer Technik. Hermine versuchte ihr möglichstes um Zabini zu helfen...

SECHS

"Schäm dich Harry uns so etwas nicht zu sagen", schimpfte Hermine einen Tag, nachdem Harry aufgewacht war. Er hatte Ron und ihr erzählt, was das letzte Wochenende und mit Snape passiert war.

"Sorry", murmelte Harry, wurde leicht rot und sah zu Boden. "Ich wollte nur, dass ihr euch keinen Sorgen um mich machen müsst."

"Und was hast du gedacht würde passieren, wenn wir dich hier finden würden?", schnappte Hermine.

"Ich hatte nicht geplant Snape zu helfen", antwortete Harry. "Ich wäre nicht so lange hier gewesen, wenn das nicht passiert wäre!"

"Also gut", sagte Ron und stoppte Hermines scharfe Zurechtweisung mit einem Blick. "Wir wissen, dass du nicht wolltest, dass wir uns Sorgen machen, aber könntest du uns bitte nächstes Mal Bescheid geben? Wir hatten Angst um dich, als du plötzlich aus der Schule verschwunden warst."

"Okay", stimmte Harry zu. "Ich werde das im Kopf behalten, doch ich bezweifele, dass ich eine frühzeitige Warnung geben kann, sollte das wieder passieren." Sie waren für einen Moment still, bevor Harry wieder sprach. "Was passiert im D.V.B?"

"Malfoy hat versucht für dich zu überbrücken", erwiderte Ron. "Aber er ist nicht annäherungsweise so gut in Verteidigungsmagie wie in Dunkler Magie."

Hermine überlegte, ob sie Harry über Zabini Bescheid sagen sollten, als Ron ihr die Entscheidung abnahm.

"Malfoy hat Blaise Zabini eintreten lassen", sagte er. "Sie ist ein wenig schüchtern, aber nicht zu schlimm... für eine Slytherin."

"Er hat sie einfach eintreten lassen?", fragte Harry und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Er hat keine Abstimmung gemacht, oder so etwas?"

"Nein, aber es ist kein Problem", sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Ich werde mit Malfoy reden", meinte Harry und sah sehr nachdenklich aus.

"Warum?", fragte Ron.

"Wir kennen sie nicht", erwiderte Harry. "Wenigstens wir drei sollten jeden gutheißen den er in den D.V.B bringen möchte. Ich werde mit ihm reden."

SIEBEN

"Du hättest warten sollen, bis wir alle mit ihr gesprochen haben und zu einer Entscheidung gelangt sind", sagte Harry mit seinen Armen vor der Brust gekreuzt. Er und Malfoy waren in der Bibliothek und Harry hielt Malfoy wegen seiner Nichtübereinstimmung eine Moralpredigt.

"Sie hat mich geplagt, Potter", sagte Malfoy in einem wegwerfenden Tonfall. "Ich war es leid ihr zuzuhören daher hab ich sie eingeladen. Sie wird keine Probleme machen."

"Das ist nicht der Punkt, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry ruhig. "Lass das nicht wieder passieren oder du hast einen Verbündeten weniger. Wir haben dich in unseren Club gelassen und ich hätte keine Probleme dich rauszuschmeißen. Ich bin kein geduldiger Mensch und ich mag es nicht, wenn die Leute Dinge hinter meinem Rücken machen. Schönen Tag noch, Malfoy." Er stand auf, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass Malfoy ihm hinterher sah.

ACHT

Harry verließ den Raum der Wünsche, nachdem er gerade angefangen hatte dem D.V.B beizubringen einen Patronus zu erschaffen.

"Hi, Potter", sagte eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme zu Potters Rechten.

Harry wandte sich um und sah, wie Blaise Zabini ihn unter gesenkten Wimpern beobachtete. "Hi, Zabini", sagte er.

Sie näherte sich ihm langsam, sah auf den Boden und wand ihre Hände beinahe nervös. "Das war heute ein sehr guter Unterricht", sagte sie. Sie sah kurz auf und schaute dann leicht errötend wieder auf den Boden.

"Danke", erwiderte Harry freundlich. Er hatte während der Stunde bemerkt, dass sie ein wenig schüchtern war. "Du warst sehr gut."

Sie errötete noch mehr und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Danke", murmelte sie."Draco sagte mir, dass du einverstanden warst mich in die Klasse zu lassen."

"Ja nun", erwiderte Harry und seine Verärgerung auf Draco kam zurück. "Ich bin bereit denen zu helfen die es brauchen."

Zabini wich bei Harrys scharfem Tonfall zurück. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Umstände bereite", sagte sie kleinlaut und sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

Harry seufzte und zwickte seinen Nasenrücken. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er hat mich nur nicht über die Neuaufnahme informiert, bevor er zugestimmt hat. Ich bin nur wegen seinem Unwille zu kooperieren verärgert. Sei nicht aufgebracht."

Zabini lächelte schüchtern und schaute das erste Mal Harry ins Gesicht. "Danke. Ich schätze ich werde dich das nächste Mal sehen."

"Ja", sagte Harry. "Bis zum nächsten Mal." Er beobachtete, wie die zierliche Slytherin wegging, ihre Hüften bewegten sich angenehm unter ihrer Robe. Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry zu seinem Zimmer und holte seine Hausaufgaben heraus.

"Wieder am arbeiten, Harry?" fragte Professor Snape vom Flur aus.

"Ja Sir", erwiderte Harry ohne sich umzudrehen. "E scheint als gäbe es eine niemals endende Flut an Arbeit, die ich nacharbeiten muss."

"Das passiert, wenn du Unterricht verpasst", erwiderte Professor Snape amüsiert.

"Ha, ha, ha", meinte Harry ausdruckslos und blätterte durch die Bücher, um relevante Absätze zu finden.

"Ich lass dich dann arbeiten." Harry hörte sich entfernende Schritte und eine Tür, die sanft zugemacht wurde.

NEUN

Severus berührte die goldenen Lettern auf dem Rücken seines Journals zärtlich, bevor er es zur Seite legte. Er rieb seine müden Augen, machte das Licht aus und legte sich hin um zu schlafen.

-start cursive-

"Wie viele Jahre, Albus?", fragte Severus. "Wie viele weitere Opfer? Er hat genug getan. Warum muss er dies auch tun?"

"Es ist sein Schicksal für uns zu sterben", erwiderte Albus.

Severus schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf und stand auf. Er verließ das Büro in schlechter Stimmung.

"Was ist los, Professor Snape?", fragte Harry, als Severus seine Räume betrat.

"Nichts, um das du dir Sorgen machen müsstest, Harry", erwiderte Severus.

"Lass es mich besser küssen", sagte Harry und verwickelte Severus in einen versengenden Kuss. Kleidung flog durch die Gegend als die beiden Liebhaber Richtung Schlafzimmer stolperten. Sie fielen auf das Bett und waren schnell in heißem, leidenschaftlichem Sex verwickelt. Severus hielt seine Augen auf die wunderschöne Kreatur unter ihm gerichtet, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte.

"Lass mich nicht sterben", sagte Harry rau, während er Küsse auf Severus Nacken verteilte.

"Was?", fragte Severus.

"Lass mich nicht sterben", wiederholte Harry. Sein Gesicht begann zu verdorren und zu verfaulen, sein Haar fiel in großen Klumpen auf das Kissen. Seine Finger wurden Knochen, als er Severus Rücken und Arme liebkoste und er wiederholte "Lass mich nicht sterben." immer und immer wieder.

Severus wich ängstlich zurück und starrte in die grünen Augen der Leiche in seinem Bett.

"Du hast es versprochen! Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nicht sterben lassen! Du bist ein Lügner! Lügner! ", rief die Leiche mit einer schaurigen, trockenen Stimme.

-end cursive-

"NEIN!" schrie Severus und saß abrupt in seinem Bett auf. Er schaute wild um sich, suchte nach der Leiche aus seinem Traum. Er sah dass er allein im Raum war und verbarg sein verschwitztes Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Nein", flüsterte er, und schüttelte seinen Kopf wild. "Ich bin kein Lügner. Er ist nicht tot, er ist es nicht. Es war ein Albtraum. Nur ein entsetzlicher, blöder Traum. Er wird nicht sterben. Ich werde es nicht zulassen." Es dauerte ein wenig, bevor Severus seine Fassung wieder erlangte. Er duschte noch einmal und ging zurück ins Bett.

'Harry ist ein starker Zauberer', dachte er und versuchte sein Gehirn zur Ruhe zu zwingen. 'Er wird den dunklen Lord besiegen und leben, um friedvolle Zeiten zu erleben. Er ist stärker, als Albus denkt, dass er es ist.' Mit diesen ermutigenden Gedanken sank Severus in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	18. Sei dir selbst treu

Kapitel Achtzehn

Sei dir selbst treu

EINS

Harry lächelte sanft, als Zabinis Hirschpatronus sich im Raum der  
Wünsche herumtrieb. Es war logisch, dass sie solch ein Tier als ihren Beschützer hatte...

"Sehr gut, Zabini", sagte er.

Zabini lief rot an und murmelte ihren Dank bevor sie sich zu Malfoy zurückzog. Sie schielte in Harrys Richtung und ihr Gesicht wurde noch dunkler, als sie bemerkte dass Harry sie anschaute. Sie lächelte schüchtern, bevor sie sich abwandte...

ZWEI

Der März in Hogwarts begann ungewöhnlich warm und unbeschreiblich  
regnerisch. Das erste Mal in den letzten Monaten war Harry glücklich, dass er nicht mehr im Quidditchteam war. Umbridge hatte Trelawney gefeuert und Dumbledore hatte Firenze den Zentauren als Ersatz angestellt. Die Szene war am besten als `nicht nett` beschreibbar gewesen und Harry hasste Umbridge mehr denn je. Ein Hogsmeadewochenende würde bald stattfinden und Harry schaute auf die Rückseite seiner Hand, während er seine Optionen überdachte. Die Worte 'Ich darf nicht lügen' verhöhnten ihn und nahmen ihm die Wahl ab...

DREI

"Hey Zabini, warte mal kurz!", rief Harry, als das letzte D.V.B Treffen fast zu Ende war.

"Ähm, okay", erwiderte Zabini nervös.

Harry ging zu ihr und lächelte sanft. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

"Oh. Mir geht es gut.", erwiderte sie und schaute auf den Boden.

"Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du mich vielleicht dieses Wochenende nach  
Hogsmeade begleiten würdest.", sagte Harry.

Zabini errötete hübsch und schaute Harry von unterhalb ihrer Wimpern an.  
"Du willst wirklich mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte sie.

"Ich hätte sonst nicht gefragt.", erwiderte Harry freundlich.

Sie lächelte und schaute zu ihm auf. "Okay, Potter.", sagte sie sanft. "Ich werde mit dir gehen."

"Nun", meinte Harry. "Wenn wir miteinander ausgehen, solltest du mich  
vielleicht Harry nennen."

"Okay.", erwiderte Zabini. "Wenn du mich Blaise nennst." Sie errötete noch mehr und schaute wieder auf den Boden.

"Okay, Blaise.", lächelte Harry. Er hob ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste ihren Handrücken. "Ich treffe dich dann am Samstag in der Eingangshalle."

Blaise hielt ihre Hand an ihre Brust und lächelte. "Okay. Wir sehen uns dann."

Harry lächelte, nickte und ging hinunter in die Kerker. Professor Snape sah auf, als Harry eintrat und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

"Warum bist du so glücklich?", fragte er.

Harrys Lächeln wurde größer und er warf sich ohne Zögern auf Professor Snapes Sofa. "Ich habe ein Date für Hogsmeade.", erklärte er glücklich.

"Oh?", erwiderte Professor Snape. "Mit wem?"

"Blaise Zabini.", sagte Harry träumerisch.

"Was?", schnappte Professor Snape überraschend.

Harry drehte sich um, um seinen Professor neugierig zu mustern. "Was?", fragte er.

Professor Snape schien zu versuchen sich selbst zu beruhigen als er seinen Nasenrücken zwickte und seine Augen zukniff. Als er hochsah schien er sich gesammelt zu haben. "Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du dich emotional zu sehr an das Mädchen annähern solltest.", sagte er.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Harry. "Sie ist ein bisschen schüchtern, aber sie scheint nett genug zu sein."

"´Scheint` ist das entscheidende Wort in diesem Satz.", spottete Professor Snape. "Sie ist eine sehr fähige Schauspielerin."

"Ihre Gefühle decken sich mit ihren Taten.", meinte Harry. "Oder haben sie vergessen, dass ich das fühlen kann?"

"Ich vertraue ihr nicht und du solltest es auch nicht!", argumentierte Professor Snape. "Ihre gesamte Familie ist durch und durch in die dunkle Magie und in die Todesser verstrickt!"

"Vor allem sie sollten wissen, dass ich die Menschen nicht nach ihren Familien beurteile!"

"Noch mache ich das! Sie ist meine Schülerin, in meinem Haus unter meiner Obhut! Sie wird Tricks und Lügen benutzen, um zu bekommen, was sie möchte!"

"Also nehme ich an hat sie einfach spontan Emotionen, wenn es ihr passt? Empathie funktioniert so nicht!"

"Wieso kannst du nie vernünftig sein, Potter?"

Harry wich vor dem Namen und dem Tonfall zurück, als sei er geschlagen worden. "So ist das also, ja? Sie denken sie geht nur mit mir aus, weil ich Harry Potter bin?"

"Ja.", sagte Professor Snape unverblümt. "Das ist genau das, was ich denke."

"Ist es denn so unmöglich, dass sie mich wegen mir mag? Ich bin nicht eingebildet, aber ich würde doch gerne glauben, dass ich für einen Teenager zumindest passabel bin!"

"Dieses Mädchen ist kein normaler Teenager, Harry!", exlodierte Professor Snape. "Nichts, was sie tut ist ohne Grund. Sie ist an nichts und niemandem interessiert, als an ihrem eigenen Vorteil! Wie glaubst du ist sie überhaupt in Slytherin gelandet?"

Harry lachte trocken und ohne Humor. "Sagen sie mir jetzt nicht, dass Sie nun ihr eigenes Haus niedermachen! Oh das ist super! Sie würden wirklich alles tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich so allein und unglücklich bin, wie sie.  
Nun Danke, aber nein Danke! Ich werde ausgehen mit wem ich will!" Harry stürmte zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

VIER

Severus stand in verblüffter Stille, als die Tür vor seinem Gesicht zugeschlagen wurde. Harrys Worte hatten wehgetan und die Stille im Raum wurde erdrückend. Er schüttelte sich und stürmte aus seinen Räumen, in der Absicht seine Frustration an ahnungslosen Schülern auszulassen, die auf den Fluren nach Zapfenstreich umherwanderten.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry nach all dieser Zeit solch eine schlechte Meinung von ihm hatte. Severus könnte jeden Mann haben, den er wollte und er wusste es. Das Problem war, dass der Mann, den er wollte, noch immer ein Junge war. Wie hatte er es sich selber erlauben können einen Jungen, der 20 Jahre jünger war, zu mögen? Harrys Worte schmerzten mehr, als Severus es zugeben wollte.

FÜNF

Harrys Verhalten gegenüber Severus war über die nächsten Tage höchstens als kalt anzusehen. Er weigerte sich, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und antwortete nur kurz angebunden auf Fragen. Severus wollte den Schaden wieder gut machen, aber er konnte nicht zurücknehmen, was er gesagt hatte. Er vertraute Blaise Zabini nicht und er würde es nie tun. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Befürchtungen falsch waren, aber er bezweifelte es.

Der Samstag kam und ging und Harrys Verabredung verlief ohne Probleme. Wenn möglich war Harry nun sogar noch mehr in das furchtbare Mädchen verschossen, als zuvor. Severus versuchte noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, aber Harry zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter.

SECHS

Mitte März saß Severus an seinem Tisch und korrigierte Hausaufgaben, als Albus' Kopf in seinem Kamin erschien.

"Bitte komm sofort in mein Büro Severus.", sagte er ernst.

"Was ist los Albus?", fragte Severus leicht besorgt. "Ist etwas passiert?"

"Komm einfach, Severus.", erwiderte Albus. "Wir reden, wenn du da bist."

"Nun gut, Albus.", sagte Severus und verließ die Stirn runzelnd seine Räume. Was konnte passiert sein, dass Albus in solch einem Zustand war? Severus war verwirrt und besorgt, als er zum Büro ging. Als er ankam entdeckte er, dass Albus nicht alleine war.

"Hallo Severus.", sagte Mike leise von seinem Stuhl vor dem Tisch des Schulleiters.

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", fragte Severus wütend.

"Bitte setz dich Severus und ich werde es dir erklären.", sagte Albus ruhig, aber fest.

Severus setzte sich und funkelte Mike an. "Was zum Teufel macht er hier?", fragte er.

"Er hat Voldemorts Reihen verlassen.", erwiderte Albus. Severus und Mike zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen, aber Albus ignorierte sie. "Er hat eine interessante Story. Erzähl sie ihm doch bitte, Michael?"

Mike schaute nervös zwischen Albus und Severus hin und her bevor er nickte. "I… Ich wollte niemals wirklich ein Todesser sein.", sagte er. „Ich bin nur zu ihnen gegangen, weil ich in Severus verliebt war. Ich wollte ihm nahe sein."

Severus verzog höhnisch sein Gesicht und überkreuzte seine Arme. "Alberner Unsinn.", murmelte er.

"Als er als… Verräter…überführt war, wusste ich, dass ich gehen musste.", fuhr Mike fort. "Alles was ich wollte war mit dir zusammen zu sein, Severus. Ich habe es so gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe."

"Ich liebe dich nicht.", meinte Severus. "Und werde es nicht. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du nicht glaubst, dass diese irrsinnige Laune mein Herz gewinnen wird."

"Ich weiß das.", murmelte Mike. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es tust, aber ich habe dies schon lange aufgegeben. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir helfen werde, solltest du es jemals brauchen."

"Wie rührend.", meinte Severus ausdruckslos. "Wenn sonst nichts ist, Albus?"

"Du darfst gehen Severus.", erwiderte Albus wehmütig. "Schach am Wochenende?"

"Sehr wohl.", sagte Severus, bevor er das Büro verließ. Die letzte Person, die er hatte sehen wollen, war Mike. Seine Welt wurde gewaltig durcheinander gewirbelt und alles, was er wollte, war in sein Bett zu fallen und nie mehr aufzustehen.

SIEBEN

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SZENE WEGEN NC-17 GEKÜRZT!

Harry hielt Blaise nackten Körper an seine Brust und genoß ihre Wärme. Seine erste Erfahrung mit Sex war unglaublich gewesen. Er hoffte nur, dass Blaise auch so fühlte.

"Harry?", sagte sie sanft und drehte sich auf ihren Bauch, so, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. "Lass es uns noch mal tun."

Harry zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich glaube, du hast mich fertig gemacht.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch mal kann."

Blaise errötete stark bei Harrys offener Rede, aber ließ nicht locker. "Ich denke, das kann ich ändern.", flüsterte sie. Die Beiden waren im Raum der Wünsche in einem großen gemütlichen Bett.

"Was hast du geplant?", fragte Harry und sein Herz schlug schon schneller.

Blaise lächelte leicht und fing an sich einen Weg an Harrys Körper herunterzuküssen, an seinen Nippeln saugend, bevor sie sich seinem Bauchnabel zuwandte. Sobald sie dort fertig war, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen seine Beine. Blaise schlängelte seinen Körper hoch und grinste ihn an: "Ich möchte oben sein." Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten diese leidenschaftliche, direkte Frau mit dem schüchternen Mädchen, dass er gelernt hatte zu mögen, zu vereinen.

"Sei mein Gast.", erwiderte er heiser und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als sie sich positionierte.

Harrys Augen wanderten ihren Körper herauf, als sie sich langsam auf ihm niederließ.

Harry hob seine Hände und berührte sie, als sie ihn enthusiastisch ritt. Er fühlte ihren sanften, formbaren Körper, fuhr über ihre Hüften, ihren Bauch, bevor er ihre Brüste liebkoste, mit seinen Daumen sanft über ihre Nippel glitt. Blaise schrie seinen Namen und lehnte sich vor um Harry leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Als Blaise gegen Harrys Brust sank flüsterte sie: "Götter bist du schön."

ACHT

Eine Woche später war die Schule in Chaos. Cho Changs Freundin Marietta hatte Umbridge von dem D.V.B erzählt. Dumbledore übernahm die Schuld für die Entstehung des Bunds wie er nun in der ganzen Schule genannt wurde und war geflohen, um einer Verhaftung zu entkommen. Umbridge war nun die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und die Weasleyzwillinge hatten Rache geschworen. Sie richteten Chaos und Verwüstung in der ganzen Schule an, ohne jegliches Einschreiten von Erwachsenen, mit der Ausnahme von Filch und Umbridge.

Einen Monat später hatten die Weasleyzwillinge die Schule verlassen, waren nach einer spektakulären Vorführung von Teenagerrebellion auf ihren Besen weggeflogen und hatten einen großen Sumpf im Flur im 2. Stock hinterlassen. Die Z.A.G.s waren für in einer Woche angesetzt und die meisten der Fünftklässler waren beinahe hysterisch. Nur Harry schien sich keine Sorgen über die wichtigen Prüfungen zu machen. Das Wochenende nach den Prüfungen war ein Hogsmeadewochenende. Sie hatten nur noch eine weitere Woche, bis zu den Sommerferien.

NEUN

Hermine beobachtete, wie Harry und Zabini Händchen haltend den Honigtopf betraten. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie das sah, aufgebracht, dass Harry das Mädchen so sehr mochte. Hermine vertraute ihr immer noch nicht.

"Er wird zur Vernunft kommen.", sagte Malfoys Stimme hinter ihr. Sie fühlte, wie er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie sanft drückte. "Blaise schauspielert nur. Er wird es früher oder später herausfinden."

"Ja nun.", murmelte Hermione bitter und wandte sich dem blassen Slytherin zu. "Ich hoffe nur es ist früher als später. Er ist wütend geworden, als ich ihm gesagt habe, was ich von ihr halte."

"Ich kenne das Gefühl.", kommentierte Malfoy. "Jetzt komm. Lass uns zu den Drei Besen gehen und ein wenig Butterbier trinken."

"Ich weiß nicht…", zögerte Hermine und blickte wieder zum Honigtopf.

"Du wirst dich besser fühlen," meinte Malfoy und grinste als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

"Oh na gut.", erwiderte sie schließlich und lief neben dem Blondschopf zu der beliebten Kneipe. "Vielleicht hilft es ja mich abzulenken…" Ron war mit Seamus da und Hermine und Malfoy schlossen sich ihnen an.

"Wo warst du?", fragte Ron und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

"Ich war Harry beobachten.", erwiderte Hermine. "Er ist mit seiner kleinen Slytherinschlampe zum Honigtopf gegangen."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du da immer noch darauf rumkaust.", kommentierte Ron.

"Yeah, Hermine.", fügte Seamus hinzu. "Sie ist nett."

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du denkst sie ist nett?", fragte er. "Entweder ist sie eine wirkliche gute Schauspielerin oder ihr seid alle ein Haufen von leichtgläubigen Narren."

"Was meinst du?", fragte Ron.

"Erstens, ihre höchste Ambition ist es eine Todesserin zu werden.", erklärte Malfoy ihm. "Es gibt nicht einen Slytherin, der das nicht weiß. Sie mag es, sich mit Leuten von anderen Häusern anzufreunden und alles was sie lernt an Ihr-wisst-schon-wen weiterzugeben. Ihr kleines 'oh, ich bin so schüchtern helft mir bitte'-Ding ist nichts anderes, als eine Show, damit Andere freundlich zu ihr sind. Das hilft außerdem auch, um Verdächtigungen zu zerstreuen. Wie könnte so ein schüchternes Mädchen schließlich eine Todesserin sein?"

"Warum ist sie also in Harry interessiert?", fragte Seamus.

Malfoy schaute ihn an, als sei er bescheuert bevor er antwortete "Überleg mal über wen wir hier reden. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-den-dunklen-Lord-nervt. Wenn sie ihn in die Hände von Ihr-wisst-schon-wen bekommt, würde sie reichlich entlohnt werden. Sie möchte ein Todesser des Inneren Zirkels werden. Wenn sie Potter präsentiert, würde sie das fast sicher bewerkstelligen." Eine lange Stille entstand, als die vier Schüler über Malfoys' Worte nachdachten.

ZEHN

"Heute Nacht.", flüsterte Blaise in Harrys Ohr, drei Tage vor den Ferien. "Ich muss dich wiedersehen."

Harry lächelte und beugte sich zurück, um sie anzuschauen, und strich ihr Haar hinters Ohr.

"Wo?", fragte er.

"Die Eingangshalle.", erwiderte Blaise. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Sie war wegen irgendetwas sehr aufgeregt. Harry konnte fühlen, wie es wie Wellen von ihr ausging.

"Werde ich diese Überraschung mögen?", fragte er spielerisch.

"Vielleicht.", sagte sie. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bis heute Nacht!" Sie rannte den Flur hinunter und verschwand um die Ecke.

Harry ging langsam weiter zu seinen und Snape's Räumen. Er wollte den griesgrämigen Professor nicht so schnell sehen, hatte aber keine anderen Optionen. Er hatte für einige Zeit gedacht, dass Snape ihn glücklich und gesund sehen wollte. Doch, wie Snape reagiert hatte, als er gehört hatte, dass Harry sich mit jemandem traf, war Beweis genug, dass Harry sich geirrt hatte...

ELF

Um 23:15 Uhr schlich er sich aus Snapes Räumen und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Er wusste, dass sie um Mitternacht mit ihrer geheimnisvollen Überraschung dort sein würde. Als er beinahe oben an den Treppen angekommen war, brachen in seiner Narbe Schmerzen aus und er schlug seine Hand dagegen. "Grr nicht jetzt.", murmelte er verärgert. Er sah hoch, als er das Erdgeschoß erreichte und erstarrte. Voldemort stand neben der Tür.

"Komm heraus Potter.", zischelte er. "Ich weiß du bist da."

Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang aus, verkleinerte ihn und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. "Wie hast du das hingekriegt, Tom?", fragte er.

Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht gehässig. "Ich hatte Hilfe von innen.", erwiderte er. In diesem Moment tauchte Blaise hinter Voldemort auf.

"Hallo Harry.", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Magst du meine Überraschung?"

Harry fühlte wie eine starke Welle von Emotionen ihn bei ihren Worten überrollte. Er fühlte Wut, Verrat, Traurigkeit und extreme Dummheit, weil er nicht auf seine Freunde gehört hatte, als sie ihm gesagt hatten, er solle Blaise Zabini fernbleiben. Er starrte sie stumm an und seine Augen glänzten vor Gefühlen.

Voldemort lachte. Seine kalte, hohe Stimme schnitt, wie ein Messer, durch Harrys Wahrnehmung. "Sie hat ihre Sache mit dir gut gemacht.", sagte er. "Sie wird eine große Belohnung nach deinem Tod bekommen. Crucio!"

Der Zauberspruch traf Harry, bevor er realisiert hatte, was passierte. Seine Schreie hallten zusammen mit Voldemorts grausamen Lachen durch die leeren Hallen Hogwarts. Als der Fluch schließlich aufgehoben wurde, lag Harry keuchend auf dem Boden. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von dieser Erfahrung. Er kämpfte sich auf seine Füße und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und wandte sich, während er dies tat, Voldemort zu.

"Du weißt wir können uns nicht duellieren, Tom.", sagte er, als würde er das Wetter kommentieren. "Unsere Zauberstäbe werden es uns nicht erlauben."

"Ich werde dich von diesen Unverschämtheiten heilen, Junge.", fauchte Voldemort wütend.

"Erst nachdem du dich um mich gekümmert hast, Tom.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme von der marmornen Treppe.

Harry und Voldemort drehten sich um und sahen Dumbledore nahe der Mitte der Treppe stehen und hinter ihm die Hälfte des Orden des Phönix.

"Narren!", spie Voldemort. Die Eingangshalle öffnete sich und ein Dutzend Todesser schwärmten in die Halle. "Auf sie!", befahl Voldemort. Sofort wurde die Szene chaotisch, als Todesser und Ordensmitglieder sich verstreuten und anfingen sich zu duellieren. Voldemort und Dumbledore duellierten verbissen, beide nicht in der Lage dem anderen Schaden zuzufügen.

Harry duellierte sich mit McNair, als zwei Zaubersprüche von Hinten kamen und den Todesser zu Boden schlugen.

"Dummer Junge!", spie Snape und zog Harry hinter sich, so dass dieser neben Malfoy stand. "Verschwindet von hier, Beide!", befahl er.

Malfoy packte Harrys Arm und begann ihn wegzuziehen, aber stoppte, als er sah, dass die Treppen blockiert waren. Sirius kämpfte mit Bellatrix Lestrange. Er wich ihrem roten Lichtstrahl aus und lachte sie aus. "Komm schon, du kannst das doch besser!", rief er. Der zweite Lichtstrahl traf ihn mitten in die Brust und warf ihn nach hinten.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab zielte ein wenig tief und rief "Wingardium Leviosa!" Der Zauberspruch verfehlte um weniger als 2cm und Sirius fiel die Steintreppen hinunter, während Bellatrix, wie verrückt lachte, als sie zuschaute.

"SIRIUS, NEIN!", schrie Harry und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, um den Grund zu erreichen. Hinter ihm hörte er Malfoy "Exitialis!" rufen, gefolgt von gequälten Schreien.

Als Harry den Flur erreichte kniete er neben Sirius' regloser Form hin und legte seine Hände auf eine Schulter. "Sirius, alles okay?", fragte er Sirius sanft.

Keine Antwort.

"Keine Sorge Sirius.", sagte Harry. "Ich werde es wieder besser machen. Du wirst so gut, wie neu sein." Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte seine Empathie auf Sirius' Körper. Er benutzte seine Kraft mehr, als je zuvor, aber fühlte keinen Schmerz oder Emotionen. Es war kein Leben mehr in Sirius. Der Mann war tot.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und fragte leise: "Sirius?" Er wusste, dass Sirius nicht mehr da war und Wut bildete sich in ihm. Er wollte Blaise finden und sie leiden sehen. Er wollte, dass sie dafür zahlte, dass sie dies ermöglicht hatte. Dass sie Harrys Paten weggenommen hatte. Dann, so schnell, wie es gekommen war, war die Wut verschwunden, mit einem kranken Gefühl in seinem Bauch vertauscht. Wenn er sich rächte, wäre er nicht besser als Bellatrix Lestrange, die lachte, als ihr Cousin in seinen Tod gefallen war. Harry ließ seinen Kopf verzweifelt hängen und fühlte dann einen Zauberstab in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und stand auf, um Blaise gegenüber zu stehen.

"Ich mochte dich wirklich weißt du.", sagte sie. "Das ist nicht persönlich. Ich muss dich ihm nur übergeben, damit ich die Macht bekomme, die ich will."

"Soll mir das ein besseres Gefühl geben?", spie Harry. "Ich hätte auf die anderen hören sollen. Sie sagten mir, ich solle dir nicht vertrauen."

Blaise lächelte ihn an. "Du warst eine gute Erfahrung für mich. Nun geh die Treppen hoch."

"Leck mich, Hure.", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

"Na na na. So spricht man aber nicht mit einer Lady. Crucio!"

Harry sprang aus dem Weg ihres Zauberspruchs und zog seinen Zauberstab, während er dies tat. "Stupor!", rief er zweimal schnell hintereinander. Blaise wich dem ersten aus, wurde aber von dem zweiten getroffen.

Harry drehte sich um und sprintete die Treppen wieder hoch, wo Malfoy in einem Duell mit seinem Vater verwickelt war. Überall waren Auroren und Harry konnte sehen, wie Umbridge und Fudge sich dem Gefecht anschlossen.

"Stupor!", schrie Harry und setzte Lucius damit außer Gefecht. Er rannte zu Draco und packte ihn am Arm, als dieser sein Gleichgewicht verlor.

"Danke.", murmelte Malfoy.

"Wir müssen von hier verschwinden, Malfoy!", sagte Harry drängend. "Schnell!" Er führte Malfoy in Richtung der Treppen, als er hörte, wie der tödliche Fluch hinter ihm gerufen wurde. Er drehte sich schnell um und zog Malfoy hinter sich und sah wie Umbridge auf den Boden fiel. Sie war tot. Er drehte sich wieder um und zog Malfoy die Treppen hinunter, durch die Kerker zu Snapes Räumen. Als sie Snapes Heim erreichten schubste Harry Malfoy hinein und schloß ihn ein. Er konnte den Blondschopf durch die Tür schreien hören, als er zurück zum Kampf rannte.

Als Harry oben auf der Treppe angekommen war, sah er sich einem Todesser gegenüber, den er aus der Zeitung erkannte. Sein Name war Antonin Dolohow und er hatte eine Familie namens Prewett getötet. Dolohow lächelte grausam als er realisierte, wer da gerade die Treppen hoch gerannt war.

"Potter.", sagte er boshaft. "Mein Lord wird mich belohnen, dass ich dich wieder gefangen habe. Stupor!"

"Obsidere!", schrie Harry im gleichen Moment. Dolohow war so schockiert, dass er seine Zauberstabhand zur Seite fallen ließ. Harry nahm die Möglichkeit wahr, um anzugreifen. "Petrificus Totalus!" Dolohows Arme schnappten an seine Seiten und seine Beine schnappten zusammen, was dazu führte, dass er sein Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts hinfiel.

"Rückzug!", bellte Voldemort wütend. Es gab eine allgemeine Verwirrung und dann war das Monster verschwunden, die meisten seiner Anhänger gefangen genommen.

ZWÖLF

Severus atmete schwer von den Anstrengungen des Kampfes, als seine Augen die Eingangshalle absuchten. Er sah Harry gerade, als der Junge sich umdrehte und die Treppen hinunterlief. "Harry!", rief Severus und folgte seinem jungen Mündel. Er fragte sich, warum der Junge nicht gegangen war, wie er es ihm gesagt hatte.

Als Severus die Stufen erklommen hatte, sah er Harry, der neben der leblosen Form von Sirius Black kniete. "Oh, Harry.", flüsterte Severus, als er die Treppen hinunterging. Als er sich näherte, konnte Severus erkennen, dass Blacks Augen offen waren und seine Haut eine leicht blaue Färbung angenommen hatte. Er war tot.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus während Severus zuschaute und schloss sanft Blacks Augen. "Es tut mir so leid Sirius.", sagte er sanft. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Gott, es tut mir so unendlich leid." Er wurde stumm, als er seinen Kopf traurig hängen ließ.

"Wir sollten gehen, Harry.", sagte Severus und berührte Harrys Schulter. "Wir sollten zu unseren Räumen zurückgehen." Als Harry nicht reagierte, zog Severus Harry auf die Füße. Harry ließ sich führen aber sagte keinen Ton.

Nachdem er Harry dazu gebracht hatte die starken Verschlusszauber, die an der Tür platziert waren, aufzuheben trat Severus ein und sah den jungen Malfoy erschöpft an die Wand gelehnt am Boden sitzend.

"Weißt du wer Black umgebracht hat?", fragte Severus nachdem er Harry auf das Sofa platziert hatte. Er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den stummen Jungen. "Er will nicht mit mir reden."

"Es war Bellatrix.", erwiderte Malfoy.

"Und wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Severus und half auch Malfoy auf das Sofa.

"Tot.", sagte Malfoy.

"Hat er…" begann Severus.

"Ich habe sie getötet.", unterbrach Malfoy. "Sie ist jetzt nichts mehr, als ein Haufen Asche."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und reichte dem jungen Mann einen Zaubertrank. "Und wieso hast du das getan?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und trank den Zaubertrank. "Das Überleben des Stärkeren.", sagte er einfach.

"So.", meinte Severus. "Gehen sie zurück nach Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Danke für ihre Hilfe."

"Ja Sir.", erwiderte Malfoy, bevor er Severus mit Harry alleine ließ. Severus kniete sich vorsichtig vor den Jugendlichen.

"Harry ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Keine Antwort.

"Bitte rede mit mir Harry.", flehte Severus. "Es ist nicht gut, wenn du alles in dir behältst."

Harry antwortete noch immer nicht. Severus seufzte. Er stand auf und nahm dabei Harry an der Hand. Er zog an Harrys Arm und der Jugendliche folgte mechanisch.

Severus zog Harry den Schlafanzug an, brachte ihn ins Bett und gab ihm ein wenig Traumlostrank, bevor er sich in seine Räume zurückzog. Es würde eine lange, schlaflose Nacht werden.

* * *

vielen Dank an ByakuChan.

So ne review is schon was feines :)


	19. Sommer der Stille

Sommer der Stille

EINS

Harry ging stumm über den perfekt gepflegten Rasen in das Haus im Ligusterweg Nr.4. Harry hatte seit Blaises Verrat nicht mehr gesprochen und der Verlust seines geliebten Paten wog schwer auf seinen Schultern. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder reden würde.

"Komm Harry.", sagte Onkel Vernon und trug Harrys Schulkoffer die Treppe hoch. Harry folgte ihm langsam mit Hedwigs Käfig. Als er sein Zimmer betrat, setzte er Hedwig auf ihrem üblichen Platz auf dem Tisch ab und legte sich aufs Bett. Seine Gedanken fochten mit seinen Gefühlen: Traurigkeit, Schuld und Erinnerungen, während er da lag und sich fragte, wie er all das Geschehene hätte verhindern können.

'Ich hätte auf die Anderen hören sollen.', dachte er bitter. 'Professor Snape war nicht eifersüchtig, er wusste, dass sie böse ist und er hat versucht es mir zu sagen. Wieso habe ich nicht auf ihn gehört? Wie oft muss er sich noch beweisen, bevor ich ihm glaube? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?'

"Harry Liebling?" Ein Klopfen durchbrach die Stille und Tante Petunia schaute in das Zmmer herein. "Abendessen ist fertig. Komm und iss."

Harry antwortete nicht, folgte seiner Tante aber hinunter. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn durch den Tag brachte, war das Wissen, dass noch mehr Menschen sterben würden, wenn er Voldemort nicht töten würde. Er konnte aufgeben und zu seinen Eltern gehen, sobald er das getan hatte, es kümmerte ihn nicht, aber nicht davor.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und schloss sich ein. Eine Woche später war Harry noch immer stumm und war noch immer missmutig in der Welt, die er sich selbst erschaffen hatte. Er hatte angefangen zu trainieren, Hausaufgaben zu machen und zu zeichnen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Er übte anhand eines Buches, das er in der Bücherei beim Flohmarkt gekauft hatte, Figuren zu zeichnen. Innerhalb von vier Tagen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er ein Talent dafür hatte und begann Personen zu zeichnen, die er kannte. Er war froh ein schneller Lerner zu sein, auch wenn er nicht Hermines photographisches Gedächtnis hatte.

"Harry!", rief Tante Petunia die Treppen hoch. „Du hast Besuch! Komm runter!"

Harry wollte niemanden sehen, dachte aber es sei unhöflich sie vollkommen zu ignorieren und ging daher runter. Es waren Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Malfoy. Harry war verblüfft - wieso waren gerade diese Leute gekommen, um ihm zu sehen?

"Hi, Harry.", sagte Hermine, als Harry auftauchte. "Wie geht es dir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging die Treppen hinunter in das Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich und schaute zu, wie sie sich ebenfalls hinsetzten. Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine sich neben Malfoy setzte.

"Wir dachten, dass du dich vielleicht einsam fühlst.", erklärte Hermine ihm. „Wir wollten sicher gehen, dass du es nicht bist. Bist du es?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute auf seinen Schoß.

„Also, was hast du gemacht, Kumpel?", fragte Ron und lehnte sich gegen die Sofalehne.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne aufzusehen.

"Es muss hier langweilig ohne deinen idiotischen Cousin als Gesellschaft.", fuhr Ron fort. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es aushältst."

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

"Es ist nicht gut für deine Stimme so lange still zu sein.", kommentierte Hermine. "Wieso sagst du nichts, um sie in guter Verfassung zu halten?"

Harry tat nichts, um anzuzeigen, ob er sie gehört hatte. Hermine seufzte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Wir vermissen ihn alle, weißt du?", sagte sie ihm.

'Ja, aber ihr habt seinen Tod nicht verschuldet, oder?', dachte Harry. 'Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen.'

"Ich hab mein Schachbrett mitgebracht.", sagte Ron. „Willst du spielen?"

Harry antwortete nicht.

"Ich werde dich nicht zwingen zu reden, wenn du nicht willst.", versicherte Ron.

Harry nickte kurz und Ron baute das Schachspiel auf dem Kaffeetisch zwischen ihnen auf.

'Danke Ron.'‚ dachte Harry. 'Deine stille Unterstützung bedeutet mir viel.'

"Mine trifft sich mit dem Deppen, kannst du es glauben!", rief Ron aus und deutete mit seinem Kopf zu Hermine und Malfoy. „Sie geht mit ihm aus, aber nennt ihn immer noch Malfoy! Verrückt, sag ich dir. Verrückt!"

Harry schaute an Ron vorbei und sah Hermine und Malfoy miteinander leise flüstern. Er zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

"Oh, sie sind seit 2 Wochen 'zusammen'.", informierte ihn Ginny, die seine Frage korrekt erraten hatte.

Harry nicke verstehend und bewegte seinen Bauer zwei Schritte vorwärts.

"Malfoy hat sie am letzten Hogsmeadewochenende wegen einem Date gefragt.", fuhr Ginny fort. "Sie reden sich, aber immer noch mit Nachnamen an. Es ist wirklich komisch."

"Absolut bekloppt wenn du mich fragst.", mischte sich Ron ein.

Ginny schlug ihm auf den Arm und sagte: "Es ist nicht 'bekloppt', Ron. Ich schätzem sie sind es einfach gewohnt sich so zu nennen. Es mag nicht sehr zärtlich seinm aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck."

Ron verdrehte seine Augen. "Wenn du das sagst.", murmelte er und nahm Harrys Läufer an sich, während er das sagte.

'Ich liebe euch Leute.', dachte Harry, als er sein Pferd bewegte. 'Ich wünschte, ihr würdet mich nicht lieben. Ihr seid in so viel Gefahr, nur weil ihr mich kennt!' Er seufzte schwer, als Ron das Pferd nahm, dass er gerade bewegt hatte.

„Papa führt eine Kampagne, um Fudge rauszuschmeißen.", sagte Ginny. "Er sagt nichts davon wäre passiert, wenn Fudge anerkannt hätte, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist."

"Yeah.", meinte Ron. "Ein halbes Dutzend Politiker versuchen jetzt der neue Minister zu werden. Es wird allgemein angenommen, dass Fudge nun jeden Tag zurücktreten wird und das Ministerium bereitet eine Notfallwahl vor. Ich hab Papa gesagt, er soll sich aufstellen lassen, aber er sagte, dass er nicht gewinnen würde weil, er Muggel so gerne mag."

"Rat mal, was noch passiert ist Harry.", sagte Hermine, von ihrem Platz neben Malfoy aus. Harry kam nicht drum herum zu bemerken, dass die Hand des Blondschopfs auf ihrem Knie lag. „Sie geben der Umbridgevettel einen Orden des Merlins. post mortem für „Sterben im Kampf". Kannst du es glauben? Wenn sie uns von Anfang an richtigen Unterricht gegeben hätte, wäre das nicht passiert!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als Ron einen seiner Türme nahm.

"Dumbledore ist zurück an der Schule.", sagte Ginny. "Das Ministerium hat alle Anklagepunkte fallen gelassen, nachdem Du-weißt-schon–wer in der Schule aufgetaucht ist. Sie sagen, er wird gebraucht, um die Schüler vom Dunklen zu bewahren."

Harry nickte, um sein Verstehen zu zeigen und tippte Rons Königin über. Ron war so in die Konversation vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte dass Harry Rons König umwarf.

„Harry du hast gewonnen!", rief Ginny aus, die die heimliche Tat gesehen hatte.

"Was?", fragte Ron und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Schachbrett. Er riss seine Augen ungläubig auf, bevor er lächelte und sagte: "Glückwunsch Kumpel."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

„Wieso erzählst du ihm nicht deine Neuigkeiten, Malfoy?", fragte Ron und schaute den Blondschopf auffordernd an.

Malfoy schaute ihn kurz böse an, bevor er besiegt seufzte und seinen Arm um Hermine legte. „Meine Familie hat mich enterbt.", sagte er. "Ich wohne über den Sommer in Hogwarts bei Professor Snape. Ich glaube, ich bleibe auch über das Schuljahr bei ihm."

Harry zog beide Augenbrauen vor Überraschung hoch. 'Heißt das, dass ich wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehre?' fragte er sich.

"Die Slytherins sind im Moment nicht besonders glücklich mit mir.", machte er weiter. „Scheinbar hat Blaise Pansy einen Brief geschrieben und hat ihr gesagt, dass ich jetzt auf eurer Seite bin. Pansy hat diese Neuigkeit natürlich gleich verbreitet. Das einzig Gute, das daraus resultierte ist, dass ihre Eltern den Verlobungsvertrag gelöst haben, den wir hatten. Ich habe sie sowieso niemals heiraten wollen."

'Wenigsten ein Leben ist etwas besser geworden.', dachte Harry. Als er Hermine und Malfoy beobachtete konnte er erkennen, dass sie Glück und Frieden miteinander gefunden hatten. Er wusste, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich sein gesamtes Erbe verloren hatte, als er enterbt worden war, aber alles Geld der Welt konnte nicht Liebe und Glück kaufen.

Harrys vier Freunde blieben, bis Tante Petunia sie aufforderte zu gehen, da es spät wurde. Sie benutzten einen Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau und verschwanden vor den erstaunten Augen Petunias. Harry ging zurück in sein Zimmer und begann wieder zeichnen zu üben.

ZWEI

Noch eine Woche verging und Harry erhielt seine Z.A.G Resultate. Er hielt den Umschlag für einen Moment bevor er ihn öffnete und die Ergebnisse las.

Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,

Beigelegt sind Ihre Ergebnisse ihrer Z.A.G Prüfungen. Bitte beachten Sie dass sie ein A oder besser benötigen um U.T.Z Levelunterricht besuchen zu können.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Damaris Ortiz

Damaris Ortiz

Abteilung für magische Bildung

Astronomie – S

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – O

Zauberkunst – E

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – O

Wahrsagen – S

Kräuterkunde – A

Geschichte der Zauberei – S

Zaubertränke – O

Verwandlung – E

Harry freute sich zu sehen dass er nur in den Klassen schlecht gewesen war die er sowieso abwählen wollte. Er legte seine Resultate zur Seite und fing an Sit-Ups zu machen

DREI

Harry zeichnete ein Bild seiner geliebten Hedwig, als die echte Eule durch das Fenster flog, gefolgt von fünf anderen Eulen. Er starrte für einen Moment, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass sein Geburtstag war. Er nahm die Briefe und Pakete an sich und legte sie ungeöffnet in seinen Koffer. Er beendete seine Zeichnung, bevor er einschlief, Er hatte die ganze Nacht Visionen von Voldemort und den Todessern. Seine Okklumentik funktionierte nicht, wie schon seit Sirius Tod, wegen seinen verwirrten Gefühlen. Er wachte am nächsten Tag früh und voller Schmerzen auf.

"Harry!", rief Tante Petunia die Treppen hoch. "Frühstück!"

Harry ächzte und schleppte sich aus dem Bett. Er ging die Treppen im Schlafanzug hinunter. Als er die Küche betrat begrüßte ihn ein Haufen von Geschenken und ein großes Frühstück.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry!", riefen Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon ,obwohl Vernon nicht so enthusiastisch aussah wie Petunia, während Dudley hinter ihnen stumm schmollte.

Harry lächelte traurig und nickte ihnen dankend zu, bevor er sich seinem Frühstück mit so viel Enthusiasmus widmete, wie er mit einem sich windenden Magen aufbringen konnte. Nach dem Essen öffnete Harry pflichtgemäß die Geschenke, welche größtenteils aus Kleidung bestanden, die ihm auch passte. Er nickte wieder, sammelte seine Geschenke zusammen und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Sobald er dort war, schmiss er die neue Kleidung in den Koffer und fing an zeichnen zu üben. Am nächsten Tag tauchte Professor Snape auf und brachte ihn nach Hogwarts.

VIER

Severus hatte genug vom jungen Malfoy gehört, um ihm Sorgen zu bereiten, aber der Brief, den er von Harrys Verwandten bekommen hatte, verstärkte seine Sorgen. Draco hatte gesagt, dass Harry keinen Ton gesagt hatte, während er da gewesen war. Der Brief sagte, dass Harry nachts wieder schrie und Severus war besorgt, dass Harry Okklumentik in seinem Schmerz vergessen hatte. Severus bekam die Erlaubnis Harry zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen und tat dies bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit.

"Mr. Malfoys Raum ist neben deinem.", erklärte Severus Harry, als sie Hogwarts erreichten. "Es ist diese Tür dort." Er deutete auf eine desillusionierte Tür, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite seines Zimmers.

Harry schaute Richtung Tür, sagte aber nichts. Es schmerzte Severus Herz, Harry so traurig zu sehen. Alles, was er für Harry wollte war Glück und Frieden; die beiden Dinge, die sich dem jungen Mann entzogen, wie nichts anderes.

Seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahrs hatte Severus unter Albträumen, die sich um den jungen Gryffindor drehten gelitten. Harrys gefolterte Leiche schrie ihn Nacht für Nacht an, was für ein Lügner er sei. Die Angst und der Schmerz, die der Traum brachten, wurden nicht besser und Severus wachte jede Nacht schweißgebadet auf und schrie Harrys Namen in die Nacht hinein. Er hoffte, dass Harrys Nähe die Träume etwas lindern würde.

"Nimm das.", forderte Severus den jungen Mann auf und gab ihm ein Fläschchen voll Fluchblockerzaubertrank. „Ich bin besorgt, dass deine Okklumentik unter dem kürzlich erlittenen Trauma leidet."

Harry nahm das Fläschchen stumm an sich. Er trank den Inhalt und gab Severus das leere Fläschchen mit einem Nicken zurück.

Der letzte Monat der Ferien verging schnell, obwohl Severus Harrys Stille noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte, als dies dessen Abwesenheit getan hatte. Harry schien ziellos umherzuirren, unsicher, warum er weitermachte. Severus war sehr um sein schwarzhaariges Mündel besorgt.

FÜNF

Harry fläzte sich auf sein Sofa und begann durch die verschiedenen Bücher, die er besaß zu blättern. Er hatte gerade nach einem langen Lauf um den See geduscht und hatte sich dazu entschieden sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Nachdem er schließlich ein weiteres Buch beendet hatte, griff er blindlings in den Bücherstapel und zog ein neues Buch heraus. Er legte das neue Buch auf seinen Schoß und entdeckte, dass es sein Photoalbum war. Er berührte den Umschlag ehrfürchtig, bevor er es öffnete und es anlächelte. Er blätterte langsam durch das Buch, schaute sich sorgfältig jedes Bild an, als ob er es in seine Erinnerung einbrennen wollte. Dann kam er zu den Bildern von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern. Sirius lächelte ihm warm von den Bildern zu und plötzlich wuchs Ärger in ihm, wie Harry es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und er schrie Herz zerreißend auf. Er warf das Photoalbum zur Seite, zerstörte alles, was er berühren konnte und schrie dabei die ganze Zeit.

"Harry?", sagte eine besorgte Stimme aus dem Flur.

Harry wirbelte herum und warf Professor Snape einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er einen Bilderrahmen vom Kaminsims nahm und ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand warf.

"Harry, was ist los?", fragte Professor Snape.

"ES IST NICHT FAIR!", brüllte Harry. Seine Stimme brach und seine Kehle schmerzte aus Protest von dem plötzlichen Schreien, aber Harry ignorierte es. "WIESO GEHEN IMMER ALLE? SIRIUS HÄTTE BLEIBEN MÜSSEN! ER HAT VERSPROCHEN ER WÜRDE IMMER DA SEIN! ER HAT ES VERSPROCHEN! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

Professor Snape näherte sich ihm vorsichtig und murmelte sanft etwas in Richtung Harry, aber Harry hörte nicht, was auch immer der Mann sagte. Professor Snape streckte eine Hand aus, aber Harry wich vor ihm zurück.

"BERÜHR MICH NICHT!", bellte er. "BLEIB EINFACH WEG VON MIR!"

"Warum Harry?", fragte Professor Snape sanft.

"DENN WENN DU ES TUST, WIRST DU AUCH STERBEN!" schrie Harry und fühlte sich plötzlich ausgelaugt und traurig. „Weil ich Gift bin.", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme, bevor er schluchzend zusammenbrach. "Weil alles, was ich an…anfasse zu Schei…Scheiße wird."

SECHS

Severus fing Harry auf, als die Knie des Jungen ihren Dienst verweigerten und sank mit ihm auf den Boden. Er nahm Harry in den Arm und wiegte langsam vor und zurück, während er Harrys Haar streichelte.

"Du bist kein Gift, Harry.", sagte Severus sanft. „Ist schon gut. Lass es raus." Severus dankte stumm den Göttern, dass Harry sich endlich mit seiner Trauer auseinandersetzte.

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!", schluchzte Harry und packte Severus Roben mit seinen Fäusten. "W…warum muss je…jeder den ich m…mag ster…sterben? Ich will n…nicht dass noch je...jemand stirbt!"

"Ich weiß Harry.", erwiderte Severus. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst nicht kontrollieren, was der Dunkle Lord macht."

"I w…weiß nicht mehr, w…was ich machen soll.", murmelte Harry. "Ich w…weiß nicht, w…wie ich ihn s….stoppen kann. Ich verstehe nicht, w…warum ich es sein muss."

"Schhh. Wir werden morgen früh mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Er kann dir mehr sagen, als ich es kann. Es wird alles okay sein."

Harry schniefte und kuschelte sich näher, um seinen Kopf auf Severus Schulter zu legen. Severus Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzvoll zusammen. Er zog Harry näher an sich und schwor nun noch einmal ihn zu beschützen und für ihn zu Sorgen, egal was passieren würde.

"Sir?", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter Severus.

Severus drehte seinen Kopf und sah den jungen Malfoy unruhig an der Tür stehen. "Was ist Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Severus.

"Ähh.", sagte Malfoy. "Es ist nur, dass ich ihn auf der anderen Seite der Schule hab schreien hören. Ist er in Ordnung?"

"Nein, Mr. Malfoy, ist er nicht.", erwiderte Severus ehrlich. "Aber er wird es hoffentlich bald sein."

"Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Severus schaute überrascht, bevor er antwortete: "Nein. Danke Mr. Malfoy."

"Könnten sie mich bitte nicht so nennen?"

"Was?"

" 'Mr. Malfoy'. Da denke ich, dass sie meinen Vater meinen."

"Nun gut, Draco. Ich werde ihn ins Bett bringen. Ich nehme an, er wird sich morgen früh besser fühlen."

"Ja Sir.", murmelte Draco. Er schaute Harry besorgt an, bevor er widerstrebend den Raum verließ.

Als Draco gegangen war, hob Severus Harry hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er Harry zugedeckt hatte, strich Severus einige einzelne Haare von Harrys Stirn. Er stellte fest wie schön Harrys Gesicht war, die deutlichen Gesichtsstrukturen und die kleine Nase wurden von der leicht gebräunten Hautfarbe vervollständigt. Als er gebannt aufstand, öffneten sich schlaftrunken Harrys Augen.

"Sir?", krächzte er.

"Ja, Harry?", fragte Severus und deckte ihn fester zu, um seine Verlegenheit zu verstecken "Was ist?"

"Sie denken nicht, dass ich mich albern verhalte, oder? Ich bin nicht töricht, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht, Harry.", versicherte Severus. "Es ist nur natürlich für jemanden so jung ist wie du und der schon so viel gesehen hat. Du musst dich nur daran erinnern, dass die Dinge nicht immer so schlimm sein werden. Es wird besser werden. Du musst nur geduldig sein, während du auf diese Zeit wartest. Verzweifle nicht Harry. Viele sind für dich da. Erinnere dich daran."

"Danke Sir.", sagte Harry und schloss seine Augen wieder. "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht Harry.", erwiderte Severus. "Schlaf gut."


	20. Wenn ein Kuss nicht nur ein Kuss ist

Vielen Dank an salinas für die review!

Kapitel 20  
Wenn ein Kuss nicht nur ein Kuss ist

EINS

Zwei Wochen nach dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs war Harry in Professor Snapes Arbeitszimmer und arbeitete pflichtbewusst an seinen Hausaufgaben. Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen und Harry wollte nach dem Stress des heutigen Unterrichts nicht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Die Aufgaben waren nicht schwer für Harry aber die Schüler hörten nicht auf ihm mitleidige Blicke zuzuwerfen und seine Freunde verbrachten den größtenteil ihrer Zeit damit entweder ihn oder Malfoy zu verteidigen. Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und tat so als würde er Aufsätze korrigieren, doch seine Gefühle erzählten Harry etwas anderes. Er strahlte Unbehagen und Nervosität, sowie gemischte Gefühle von Schuld, Besorgtheit und Traurigkeit aus. Harry verstand nicht was dieses Unbehagen in seinem Professor verursacht hatte, aber er glaubte nicht dass er Antworten bekommen würde nur weil er fragen würde.

Professor Snape schaute immer wieder zu Harry, wusste jedoch nicht dass Harry ihn ebenfalls aus seinen Augenwinkel beobachtete. Harry mochte den Gedanken nicht dass er der Grund für Professor Snapes Unbehagen war.

"Ich denke ich werde meine Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum beenden.", sagte er leise, seine Kehle gewöhnte sich immer noch daran Geräusche zu machen. Eine starke Welle der Enttäuschung und Erleichterung wusch über Harry hinweg und ließ ihn zum Professor schauen.

"Nun gut", sagte Professor Snape seinen Federkiel noch immer in der Hand. "Ich muss nur diese Aufsätze beenden und dann werde ich mich zurückziehen. Gute Nacht Harry."

"Danke Sir. Ihnen auch." Harry klappte seine Bücher zu, packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum; überaus verwirrt von Professor Snapes Reaktion zu seinem Weggang. Harry dachte über die Hilfe nach die Profesor Snape ihm über die letzten eineinhalb Monate angeboten hatte und entschied dass es besser wäre wenn er den Mann für den Moment aus dem Weg gehen würde. Wenn er der Grund war warum Professor Snapes Gefühle so verwirrt waren dann würde er sicherstellen, dass er das Problem nicht verschlimmern würde. Er schuldete dem Mann so viel und er glaubte nicht dass der beste Weg es dem Zaubertrankmeister zurückzugeben war ihn unbehaglich zu machen.

Harry saß an seinem Tisch vor dem Kamin und öffnete seine Bücher. Er hatte den gleichen Satz mehrmals gelesen bevor er realisierte dass er sich einfach nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte. Er seufzte frustriert, legte seinen Federkiel nieder und stand auf. Als er den Raum auf und ab ging dachte er über Professor Snapes merkwürdiges Verhalten nach und erkannte jetzt, dass es schon eine Weile vor sich ging.

_Harry war in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und ignorierte seine Hausaufgaben als er noch einmal das Photoalbum durchblätterte. Sirius lächelnde Gesicht schien ihn von den Seiten aus zu verspotten und lockte ihn zu einem Leben dass er niemals kennen lernen würde. Er realisierte nicht dass er weinte bis eine Träne auf die Seite vor ihm fiel._

_"Wieso musstest du gehen, Sirius?" sagte Harry leise und berührte das Bild voller Liebe. "Ich vermiss dich. Es tut mir leid dass ich dich nicht retten konnte. Ich war einfach nicht stark genug. Bitte vergib mir."_

_"Suhlst du dich wieder in Selbstmitleid Harry?" fragte Professor Snape sanft vom Eingang aus._

_"Wie würden sie sich verhalten?" antwortete Harry ärgerlich in seiner Trauer blind ausschlagend. _

_"Ich war für viele Jahre ein Todesser Harry", erwiderte Professor Snape. "Ich war der Grund für viele Tode und ich kann nicht sagen dass ich es genossen habe. Das ist Krieg Potter. Menschen sterben in Kriegen. Du kannst es nicht verhindern egal wie sehr du es versuchst. Und dich wie der untröstliche Märtyrer zu verhalten wird die Menschen die du liebst nicht retten. Du musst dich zusammenreißen."_

_"Ich versuche es!" schrie Harry. "Es ist nicht einfach wenn ich tausendmal verraten und zur Seite gestoßen werde bis ich nicht mehr weiß ob ich komme oder gehe! Ich würde gerne sehen wie sie es versuchen! Sie wissen nicht wie es ist das Schicksal der ganzen Welt auf den Schultern lasten zu haben!"_

_"Du bist nicht die einzige Person die das durchgemacht hat!" blaffte Professor Snape. Seine Gefühle waren voller Frustration und Schuld aber da war kein Ärger. Harry schaute ihn an und dachte darüber nach was er gesagt hatte._

_"Wen kennen sie der das durchgemacht hat?" fragte er leise._

_"Albus Dumbledore," erwiderte Professor Snape kurzangebunden. "Und wie du sehen kannst hat er es geschafft den nächsten Tag zu erleben. Oder hast du geglaubt dass er einfach Grindelwald hinterhergegangen ist ohne einen Gedanken an die Menschen um ihn herum zu verschwenden?"_

_Harry schaute den Zaubertrankmeister an, ein Bild von Dumbledore vor seinen Augen. Die zwinkernden blauen Augen zeigten Weisheit über alles andere und Harry dachte dass solch eine Weisheit nur durch Erfahrung entstehen könnte. Er fragte sich warum er niemals zuvor daran gedacht hatte._

_"Es tut mir leid Professor", sagte er seine Wut verraucht. "Ich fühle mich nur manchmal so alleine. Es ist schwer die Dinge in den richtigen Blickwinkel zu setzen."_

_"Du bist nicht eine dumme Person", sagte Professor Snape angespannt. "Benutze das Ding zwischen deinen Ohren dass du Gehirn nennst und denk über etwas Konstruktives nach dass dir helfen kann. Hör mit diesem Selbsthass auf und benutze deine Fähigkeiten." _

_Harry beobachtete seinen Lehrer und fragte sich was dieses starke Gefühl des Beschützens bedeutete. Professor Snape lehnte, mit seinen Armen vor der Brust verkreuzt, gegen die Wand. Seine Beine waren bei den Knöcheln überkreuzt während er Harry mit durchdringenden pechschwarzen Augen anschaute._

_"Du bist nicht alleine Harry", sagte Professor Snape, seine Stimme nun bedeutender sanfter als zuvor. "Aber die Menschen um dich herum können dir nicht helfen wenn du sie nicht lässt. Du musst erkennen dass du nicht die einzige Person bist die von diesem Krieg betroffen ist. Deine Freunde leiden für dich, nicht in der Lage dich aus der Depression zu befreien in der du dich entschieden suhlen willst. Wir sind alle für dich da wenn du uns lässt." Er schien plötzlich zusammenzusinken. Seine Gefühle sagten Harry dass er erschöpft war._

_"Ich werde versuchen die Hausaufgaben fertigzumachen", sagte Harry und wandte sich den Büchern vor ihm zu. Professor Snape nickte und wandte sich zum gehen._

_"Danke Sir", sagte Harry._

_Professor Snape blieb stehen. "Gern geschehen," sagte er bevor er schnell ging._

Der erste Gedanke der durch Harrys Kopf schoss war dass Professor Snape ihn mochte. Es schien sogar dass der Professor ihn mehr mochte als er zeigte. Dieser Gedanke faszinierte Harry obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Professor Snape von ihm als eine Art Lieblingsneffe dachte. Das Problem mit Harrys Entdeckung war dass es immer noch nicht das Unbehagen des Professors in Harrys Gegenwart erklärte.

Er begann mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Buch zu trommeln und versuchte herauszufinden warum Professor Snape bei ihm nervös sein könnte. 'Alles was ich jemals um ihn herum tue, ist zu versuchen mich mit ihm zu verstehen', dachte Harry. 'Wir hatten nette Unterhaltungen und ich habe ihm sogar mit einer Menge Zaubertränken geholfen. Ich dachte wir hätten endlich Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden. Ich dachte ich hätte den furchtbaren Zaubertrankmeister für immer hinter mir gelassen.' Als er nachdachte verstand er plötzlich den Grund für Professor Snapes Unbehagen in seiner Gegenwart. Harry entschied dass er zu sehr versucht hatte dass Professor Snape ihn mögen könnte. Er hatte jede erdenkliche Anstrengung unternommen dem Mann nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen und nun fühlte sich Professor Snape nicht wohl weil er sich über Harrys verändertes Verhalten wunderte. Das musste es sein. Das Problem gefunden konnte Harry sich viel besser auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren.

ZWEI  
Severus seufzte schwer als Harrys Tür sich schloss. Er wusste dass er seine Gefühle herumposaunte aber er konnte die Nervosität nicht verdrängen egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Seine Gefühle für den Jungen waren schon seit einiger Zeit gewachsen und er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Er fühlte sich wie ein perverser alter Mann weil er solche Gedanken über einen Schüler hatte, aber er konnte das Lächeln nicht verhindern wenn Harry vor Konzentration auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute. Er war hoffnungslos und verzweifelt in Harry Potter verliebt und es aß ihn von innen auf.

"Wieso tue ich ich mir selbst diese Dinge immer nur an?" fragte er sich laut und zuckte zusammen als jemand sprach.

"Was für Dinge?" fragte Draco während er sich dort hinsetzte wo gerade noch Harry gesessen hatte.

"Nichts das dich interessieren würde Draco", seufzte Severus und rieb seinen Nasenrücken.

"Ich bade einfach nur in Selbstmitleid. Beachte mich nicht."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dabei seinem Vater bemerkenswert ähnlich. Er starrte Severus an. "Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich es einfach ruhen lassen werde oder?" fragte er.

"Hätte ich doch nur so viel Glück", erwiderte Severus.

"Warum haben sie Selbstmitleid?" fragte Draco. "Sie haben Potter Leben öfter gerettet als ich es zählen möchte und nun helfen sie ohne besonderen Grund. Sie haben den Dunklen Lord ausspioniert und dabei ihr Leben riskiert und haben nichts dafür verlangt. Sagen sie mir was auf ihnen lastet was sie Selbstgespräche führen lässt wenn sie die Aufsätze auf ihren Schreibtisch benoten sollten." Als er seine Rede beendet hatte fing Draco an Bücher aus seiner Tasche herauszuholen und sie auf den Tisch vor ihm zu legen.

"Du bist unerträglich", äußerte Severus. "Ich kann und sollte diese Dinge nicht mir dir diskutieren also kannst du genauso gut jetzt aufgeben. Ich werde mich für den Abend zurückziehen. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht Sir", sagte Draco gleichgültig und sah nicht einmal von seinen Hausaufgaben auf.

Severus stand langsam auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer wo er vollangezogen in sein Bett fiel. "Ich werde sofort in die Hölle kommen wenn ich sterbe", murmelte er, bevor er seinen Schlafanzug anzog. Seine Träume waren von Albträumen geplagt und ließen ihn mitten in der Nacht schreiend aufschrecken.

"Was hast du mit mir gemacht Harry?" flüsterte er und ließ sich in seine Laken zurückfallen und fiel wieder in einen ruhelosen Schlaf.

DREI

_'Drei Wochen'_, dachte Harry. _'So lange ist es her seit ich das Problem erkannt habe. Drei Wochen seit ich realisierte dass Professor Snape sich um mich herum unwohl fühlt. Drei Wochen seit ich entdeckt habe dass ich zu sehr versucht habe sein Freund zu sein. Ich dachte ich hätte mein Verhalten genug verändert, dass er sich um mich herum wieder wohlfühlt, aber es wird immer schlimmer umso mehr Zeit vergeht. Er kann mir nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen.'_ Harry seufzte müde und rieb energisch seine Augen. Er hatte sein Bestes versucht mit seiner Freundschaft mit dem bitteren Professor nicht einengend zu sein, aber umso mehr er es versuchte umso näher zu ihm wollte er sein. Er kam zu dem zögerlichen und leicht verstörenden Schluss. dass er sich zu Severus Snape hingezogen fühlte. Es machte ihm nichts aus das Professor Snape männlich war, nein was ihn kümmerte war das es Professor Snape war.

_'Wie komme ich nur immer wieder in diese Situationen_?' fragte er sich. _'Wieso suche ich mir immer Menschen aus die schlecht für meine Gesundheit sind?'_

"Harry?" rief Professor Snape aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Ich komme", rief Harry zurück und stand zögernd vom Sofa auf. Er wusste nicht mehr wie er sich bei Professor Snape verhalten sollte und er wünschte sich inbrünstig dass die Dinge wieder wie früher sein könnten. "Sie wollten mich sehen Sir?" fragte er als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

"Ich dachte dass du mir vielleicht mit einem Zaubertrank helfen möchtest", sagte Professor Snape ohne von seinem Zaubertranknotizbuch aufzusehen, welches in seinem Schoß lag. "Du schienst seit einiger Zeit ziemlich angespannt zu sein und ich dachte es könnte dir helfen dich zu entspannen."

"Ähm sicher," erwiderte Harry. Er folgte Professor Snape durch die Küche in das private Zaubertranklabor. Der Professor ging zur Arbeitsfläche wo ein großer Kessel bereits hingerichtet war und legte sein Zaubertränkenotizbuch auf den Tisch.

"Ich versuche den Wolfsbanntrank zu verbessern als ersten Schritt um eine Heilung für Lykanthropie zu finden", erklärte Professor Snape und ging dabei zu den Wandschränken und holte mehrere Zutaten heraus.

"Wieso interessiert es Sie so sehr was mit den Werwölfen geschieht" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Professor Snape holte ein Glas aus dem Wandschrank hervor und begutachtete das Etikett bevor er es zurückstellte. "Das Problem ist das die Gesellschaft Werwölfe als eine Spezies gesondert von den Menschen ansieht. Es ist meine Meinung das Lykanthropie eine Krankheit ist und als solch eine behandelt werden sollte. Die davon betroffenen sind die meiste Zeit Menschen, die einzige Ausnahme ist während dem Vollmond." Er ging zurück zu der Arbeitsfläche und legte alle seine Zutaten darauf. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um und lehnte sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch als er fortfuhr. "Krankheiten haben alle ihre Basis im Blut also ist dort die Ursache des Problems. Das Problem ist, dass niemand jemals zuvor sich darum gekümmert hat Werwolfblut zu untersuchen um herauszufinden wo die Krankheit ist."

"Wie planen Sie dann nun den Wolfsbann zu verbessern?" fragte Harry. "Wie können Sie das machen wenn sie nichts über die Krankheit wissen?"

"Ich weiß dass Wolfsbann so genannt wird weil Werwölfe dagegen extrem allergisch sind, allerdings nur in der Wolfgestalt. Mein Gedankengang ist dass wenn man dem Zaubertrank mehr Wolfsbann hinzufügt wird es die Veranlagungen des Wolfes besser eindämmen. Das Problem ist dass Wolfsbann in größeren Mengen giftig ist. Daher muss ich eine andere Zutat finden um dem Gift entgegenzuwirken."

"Was ist mit Drachenblut?"

Professor Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Drachenblut hebt Wolfsbann auf und macht es wirkungslos. Ich habe es versucht."

"Darf ich in ihr Notizbuch schauen?"

Professor Snape schob das Notizbuch zu Harry und stand still da; abwartend was Harry vorschlagen würde. 

VIER  
Severus beobachtete fasziniert wie Harry an seinem Federkiel herumkaute während er in dem Notizbuch über den modifizierten aber unvollendeten Wolfsbannzaubertrank las. Er entschied dass Harry einfach nicht realisierte wie sexy er war. Severus hatte es endlich geschafft in Harrys Anwesenheit ruhig zu bleiben nur um nun zu bemerken dass ihm dadurch Harrys Attraktivität nur noch mehr bewusst wurde.

"Haben Sie jemals Astragalus probiert?" fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit.

"Das habe ich nicht", erwiderte Professor Snape.

"Sie sollten vielleicht."

"Warum?"

"Nun es ist wichtig um das das Immunsystem zu erhalten. Wenn das was Sie sagen wahr ist, wäre der erste Schritt um Lykanthropie zu besiegen das Immunsystem zu stärken."

"Deine Theorie ist gut fundiert aber wir haben noch immer das Problem der Toxizität des Zaubertranks. Mehr Wolfsbann zusammen mit Belladonna würde jede normale Person auf der Stelle töten. Ich fürchte dass ich dagegen kein Gegenmittel habe."

"Was ist mit Echinacea?"

"Das Muggleheilmittel? Warum würde ich das in einem Zaubertrank verwenden?"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen genervt bevor er sich wieder dem Zaubertrankmeister zuwandte. "Nur weil Muggle es zuerst entdeckt haben, bedeutet es nicht das es nicht nutzbar ist. Es hilft gegen Schwellungen, Infektionen und Entzündungen. Es könnte helfen der Toxizität des Wolfsbann und des Belladonnas entgegenzuwirken. Das Wenigste das es tun würde wäre die Wirkung zu schmälern und damit den Werwolf nur krankmachen anstatt zu töten."

"Niemand wird es trinken wollen wenn es sie tagelang krank macht. Vielleicht könnten wir so etwas wie Anissamen benutzen um dem zu helfen. Der gesteigerte Wolfsbann würde bedeuten dass das Opfer nicht so viele Dosierungen vor dem Wandel nehmen müsste."

"Wird es den Wandel einfacher machen?"

"Das ist meine Hoffnung. Wir werden es nicht wissen bevor wir ein williges Testobjekt gefunden haben."

"Sollen wir versuchen es jetzt zu brauen Sir?" fragte Harry und legte den Federkiel sanft auf das Notizbuch. "Wissen Sie wenn sie die Hälfte des Wassers wegnehmen und mit der Essenz von Murtlaptentakeln austauschen würde es den Zaubertrank mildernd und weniger schwächend wirken lassen."

"Wenn wir gefilterte Murtlaptentakeln ohne Lösung verwenden, könnte das funktionieren. Ich werde den Kessel vorbereiten und du kannst die Tentakel filtern. Sie sind in dem hinteren Wandschrank an der Wand. Das Glass ist beschriftet."

"Ja Sir,"erwiderte Harry und ging zu dem genannten Schrank. Severus beobachtete Harry verstohlen während er Wasser in den Kessel füllte und das Feuer darunter entfachte. Harry brachte das Glas mit Murtlaptentakeln zur Arbeitsoberfläche und verzog seine Nase als er den Deckel entfernte. Er holte 3 Tentakeln heraus und filterte vorsichtig den dickflüssigen gelben Saft aus ihnen. Als er fertig war fügte er den Inhalt vorsichtig in den Kessel hinzu.

"Wir müssen es zum köcheln bringen bevor wir etwas anderes hinzufügen", sagte Severus leise und sah den jungen Gryffindor geflissentlich nicht an. Er konnte fühlen wie Harry ihn ansah, aber er wollte nicht so erschienen als sei er an diesem Fakt interessiert.

"Wieso haben sie mich gefragt Ihnen hiermit zu helfen?" fragte Harry plötzlich. „ Sie hätten es selber herausgefunden."

"So war es schneller", erwiderte Severus und fixierte den Kessel mit seinen Augen. „Ich habe seit Wochen daran gearbeitet. Manchmal hilft der Beitrag einer anderen Person den Prozess voranzutreiben."

"Das Gras wächst nicht schneller, wenn man daran zieht, Sir"", sagte Harry.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Severus und richtete seinen Blick endlich auf Harry. Harry lächelte ihn an.

"Ein Mugglesprichwort. Warum trinken wir nicht ein wenig Tee während wir warten?"

"Tee ist ablenkend. Wenn es zu dickflüssig wird müssen wir noch einmal von vorne beginnen."

"Dann stellen Sie einen Wecker", sagte Harry und tat wie vorgeschlagen. Er beschwörte einen Tisch und Stühle sowie ein Teeservice herauf. "Schwarz nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte widerstrebend und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry hin. "Wen können wir als Testobjekt verwenden?"

"Ich bin mir sicher das mehrere Werwölfe gerne helfen würden. Sie könnten Professor Lupin fragen."

"Es könnte gefährlich für ihn sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sippte von seinem Tee. "Er würde es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht machen wenn er hierherkommen müsste."

"Wovon redest du?"

"Er geht mir aus dem Weg. Er beantwortet meine Briefe nicht." Harry schien traurig anstatt wütend über diese Tatsache zu sein. "Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich habe Sirius getötet."

"Du hast deinen Paten nicht getötet Harry. Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern antwortete aber nicht. "Es macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied."

Als Severus seinen Mund öffnete um etwas sagen schrillte der Alarm für den Kessel. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging schnell zum Kessel. "Wir sollten jetzt das Belladonna hinzufügen", sagte er.

Harry gab ihm stumm die pulvrige Zutat und sie waren für einen Moment regungslos als ihre Hände sich berührten was einen Schock durch Severus Arm und Wirbelsäule sandte.  
"Hast du Hausaufgaben?" fragte Severus und zog abrupt seine Hand zurück.

Harry schluckte schwer und nickte langsam.

"Dann geh," sagte Severus ihm. "Ich habe dich lange genug davon abgehalten."

"Ja Sir," flüsterte Harry bevor er eilig verschwand.

_'Brilliant Severus_,' dachte Severus verärgert. _'Jetzt hast du ihn verängstigt._'

FÜNF

Harry brach auf seiner Couch zusammen, nicht in der Lage über den Powerschock hinwegzukommen den er gefühlt hatte als er Professor Snapes Haut berührt hatte. Er konnte auch nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken wie Professor Snape ihn aus dem Labor hinausgeworfen hatte nachdem sie sich berührt hatten.

_'Dumm, dumm_!' beschimpfte Harry sich selbst. _'Ja. Lass uns Tee trinken und ein wenig plaudern so dass ich dich betatschen kann. Idiot! Schubs ihn doch mit einer Zehnmeterstange weg wenn du schon dabei bist! Dummer, dummer Gryffindor!'_

SECHS  
Zaubertränke am nächsten Tag war langsame Folter. So sehr er es auch versuchte konnte Harry sich einfach nicht auf den Zaubertrank konzentrieren den er brauen sollte. Er bemerkte immer wieder wie Professor Snape den Teil des Klassenzimmers um ihn herum mied obwohl es nicht mehr als ein Dutzend Schüler in der U.T.Z Slytherin/Gryffindor Klasse gab. "Harry du passt nicht auf!" flüsterte Hermine wütend vor ihm. "Es wird überkochen!"

"Danke", murmelte Harry und löschte die Flamme schnell mit seinem Zauberstab. Hermine und Malfoy wechselten einen besorgten Blick über ihrem Kessel.

"Harry ich weiß dass es dich immer noch mitnimmt aber ich will nicht durchfallen", sagte Ron leise von Harrys Seite.

"Es tut mir leid okay?" schnappte Harry. Scheinbar lauter als er gedacht hatte, da Professor Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Harrys kleiner Ecke wandte.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Mr. Potter?" fragte er beißend. "Oder ist der Zaubertrank nicht genug um deine Aufmerksamkeit aufrecht zu erhalten?"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Professor Snape. Ich habe Ron nur etwas gefragt."

"Ich bin nicht umsonst dein Professor Mr. Potter. Wenn du eine sachbezogene Frage hast frag mich und nicht deinen Freund. Ansonsten kennst du die Regeln."

"Ja Sir."

"Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Professor Snape ging mit wehenden schwarzen Roben zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich dahinter und beobachtete die anwesenden Schüler.

Harry schluckte hörbar bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Zaubertrank zuwandte. "Also gut, was nun?"

"Gifitger Tentakelsaft", erwiderte Ron leise und gab ihm die Zutat. Harry maß die richtige Menge ab und goß es in den Kessel während Ron gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rührte. Ron und Harry waren gerade fertig als die Glocke ertönte.

"Bleib noch hier Mr. Potter", sagte Professor Snape von seinem Tisch aus.  
Harry seufzte und blieb sitzen während seine Freunde ihm mitleidende Blicke zuwarfen "Ja Sir", murmelte er. Nachdem die Schüler gegangen waren stand Professor Snape auf und ging zu Harrys Tisch.

"Was war heute los Harry? Ich habe dich schon länger nicht mehr so abgelenkt gesehen."

"Es tut mir leid Sir", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Es geht mir viel durch den Kopf..."

"Ist es wegen Lupin?"

Harry war über diese Frage ziemlich überrascht aber nahm den Vorteil wahr, den diese Frage ihn verschaffte. "Ja", sagte er leise und versuchte sich elend anzuhören, was nicht schwer war. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum er mich aus seinem Leben ausschließt."

"Er ist ein Narr Harry. Du solltest es dir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte das die Arbeit am Wolfsbann dich so mitnehmen würde, hätte ich es niemals vorgeschlagen."

"Es ist nicht ihre Schuld Sir", murmelte Harry und stand langsam auf."Darf ich gehen?"

"Du darfst aber bitte versuche dich auf den Rest des Unterrichts besser zu konzentrieren. Du solltest Lupins Dummheit nicht deine Noten beeinflussen lassen."

"Ja Sir." Damit verließ Harry das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und wünschte dass er dem Professor den wahren Grund sagen könnte warum er sich nicht auf den Zaubertrank konzentrieren konnte. Professor Snape im selben Raum mit ihm zu haben wirkte sich nicht postitiv auf seine Bildung aus.

SIEBEN  
_Lieber Harry,  
Danke für dein Angebot aber ich werde leider ablehnen müssen. Ich bin im Moment sehr beschäftigt und habe im Moment nicht die Zeit einen Stopp in Hogwarts zu machen um einen Zaubertrank der wirken könnte, vielleicht aber auch nicht, zu testen. Einen schönen Tag noch Harry und ich schreibe dir später wieder  
dein  
Remus Lupin  
_  
Harry seufzte über die zurückhaltende Antwort die er von Lupin bekommen hatte. Der Werwolf ließ es so anhören als würde Harry den Zaubertrank nur als Entschuldigung benutzen um ihn zu sehen was nicht ganz falsch war. Er legte den Brief zur Seite und begann an einem langen Verwandlungsaufsatz zu arbeiten der an nächsten Tag abzugeben war. Er war spät am Abend fertig und verpasste das Abendessen und einen Teil der Freizeit vor der Sperrstunde. Er stand auf und dehnte seine Arme über seinem Kopf, beugte seinen Rücken und rotierte seinen Kopf, was laute knackende Geräusche von seinem Nacken entlockte.

"Du solltest deinen Schreitisch benutzen", sagte Professor Snape vom Flur aus. „ Es wäre bequemer."

Harry drehte sich zu dem Mann um und sah dass er entspannt gegen die Wand lehnte. "Ich mag es neben dem Kamin zu arbeiten", sagte er. „Eine übrigegebliebene Gewohnheit aus dem Gryffindorturm nehme ich an."

"Hattest du in letzter Zeit Visionen?"

Harry starrte für einen Moment bevor er antwortete. "Nein."

"Du hattest nicht mehr den Zaubertrank also nehme ich an dass deine Okklumentik wieder gut funktioniert."

"Ja Sir."

"Darf ich dann vorschlagen dass du in deinem Schafsaal mit deinen Freunden komfortabler wärst. Du musst hier einsam sein ohne jemanden in deinem Alter."

"Malfoy ist auch hier unten."

"Ihr zwei redet nicht viel."

"Natürlich tun wir das. Wir helfen uns gegenseitig mit den Hausaufgaben."

"Nichtsdestotrotz glaube ich dass deine Isolation vom Rest der Schule nicht mehr notwendig ist."

Harry seufzte und saß niedergeschlagen auf dem Sofa. "Ja Sir."

"Ich werde den Schulleiter darüber informieren so dass du morgen nach Gryffindor zurückkehren kannst."

"Ja Sir."

"Gute Nacht Harry."

"Gute Nacht Professor Snape." Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen als er hörte wie die Tür sich schloss. _'Ich habs diesmal richtig vergeigt. Jetzt wirft er mich raus. Ich wünschte ich wäre so in Kontrolle wie er.'  
_  
ACHT  
Severus hatte gehofft dass das Zurücksenden von Harry in den Gryffindorturm genug sein würde um sich nicht mehr zu dem Teenager hingezogen zu fühlen. Unglücklicherweise ließ die Distanz ihn den Jungen während dem Unterricht und den Mahlzeiten nur noch genauer beobachten. Verdammt noch mal! Alles was er wollte war seine Integrität aufrechtzuerhalten.

Er bemerkte wie niedergeschlagen Harry durch den Tag aussah und konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern ob das vielleicht so war weil er ihn weggeschickt hatte. Er dachte nicht gerne darüber nach aber er glaubte dass Harry die Abgeschiedenheit brauchte um sich normal zu fühlen. Er bezweifelte ob die anderen Schüler ihn wie einen normalen Teenager behandelten nach allem was in den letzten 1 ½ Jahren passiert war. Er seufzte schwer und fragte sich wieder ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte als er den Jungen so plötzlich weggestoßen hatte.

NEUN  
Severus war in seinen Räumen und benotete Arbeiten als es zögerlich an seiner Tür klopfte. Er sah auf die Uhr und sah dass es weit nach der Sperrstunde war was ihn sich fragen ließ wer möglicherweise an seiner Tür stehen könnte. "Herein", rief er, was veranlasste das die Schutzzauber fielen so dass der Besucher eintreten konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ließ den Blick frei auf den verwuschelten Kopf von Harry Potter. Harry kam langsam herein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und begann nervös zu zucken.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Harry?" fragte Severus besorgt.

"Ich, ähm hatte einen Albtraum", sagte Harry leise und schien über diese Tatsache peinlich berührt zu sein.

"Komm herein", sagte Severus und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Er ging zur Couch und setzte sich und bedeutete Harry dasselbe zu tun. "Erzähl mir von deinem Traum."

Harry setzte sich und legte seine Hände in seinen Schoß. "Es war über Sirius", sagte er leise. „Er hat mich gefragt warum ich ihn nicht gerettet habe und dann kam Remus und hat mir gesagt dass es meine Schuld sei und dass das der Grund sei warum er nicht mehr mit mir reden würde."

Severus seufzte. "Du weißt dass dieser Traum nur dein schuldiges Gewissen ist dass sich manifestiert. Black hätte dir niemals die Schuld dafür gegeben was ihm passiert ist. Es war seine Entscheidung in dieser Nacht in die Schule zu kommen und es war Bellatrix Entscheidung ihn die Treppen runterzuschicken. Mit oder ohne dich wäre es nicht anders passiert. Bis du das erkennst werden dich diese Träume weiterhin plagen."

"Ich weiß das alles aber es fühlt sich trotzdem an als wäre es meine Schuld", murmelte Harry seine Stimme gespannt von den Gefühlen. „Ich sehe ihn immer wieder die Treppen hinunterfallen und denke 'wenn ich nur richtig gezielt hätte wäre er noch immer am Leben.' Ich weiß nicht wie ich darüber hinwegkommen soll."

"Hast du mit jemanden darüber gesprochen?"

"Ich spreche mit ihnen."

"Von mir abgesehen."

"Ich habe versucht mit Remus zu reden aber er geht mir noch immer aus dem Weg. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm zeigen dass ich Sirius genau so sehr vermisse wie er das tut."

_'Närrischer, idiotischer Werwolf! Wie kann er es wagen das Harry anzutun!_' Severus legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. "Ich bin mir sicher er wird sich bald beruhigen", sagte er.

"Darf ich heute Nacht hierbleiben Sir?"

"Hast du Schmerzen?" Severus war besorgt dass mehr sein könnte als Harry ihm erzählte.

"Keinen physischen Schmerz, nein."

"Du weißt du kannst nicht bleiben Harry", sagte Severus sanft. "Es ist besser für dich mit Schulfreunden umgeben zu sein."

Harry seufzte und stand von seinem Platz auf. "Danke für ihre Zeit Sir", sagte er traurig.

Severus begleitete Harry zur Tür und gerade als Harry sich streckte um sie zu öffnen berührte Severus den Arm des jungen Mannes. Harry drehe sich um, seine wunderschönen grünen Augen voll Schmerz, Traurigkeit und etwas dass Severus nicht erkennen konnte. Severus handelte bevor er über die Folgen seiner Taten nachdenken konnte; er zog Harry nahe zu sich und küsste den jungen Gryffindor voll auf die Lippen. Der selbe Schock Magie rollte durch Severus Körper und multiplizierte sich zehnfach als Harry an seiner Unterlippe leckte.

Severus öffnete seinen Mund leicht, nur um dann Harrys Zunge in seinem Mund zu fühlen. Das Gefühl war beinahe überwältigend und Severus konnte fühlen wie sein Körper darauf reagierte. Seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag wurden schneller was ihn dazu brachte Harry näher zu ziehen und den Munde des Gryffindors ausführlich zu erkunden. Die Magie löschte alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Alles was er wusste war das er den Mann in seinen Armen mehr brauchte als er Essen, Wasser oder Luft brauchte. Er würde sterben ohne Harry.

Reviews?

AN: Echinacea (auf deutsch Sonnenhut) wird tatsächlich in der Naturheilkunde verwendet!

AN: (Das Gras wächst nicht schneller, wenn man daran zieht) org. worlaut: Ein beobachteter Kessel kocht nie( A watched pot never boils you know). das Sprichwort war da mal so passend!


	21. Chapter 21 Das Schicksal wird

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!

Kapitel 21

Das Schicksal wird sie zusammenhalten

EINS

Harry drehte sich um, als er spürte, dass Professor Snape seinen Arm berührte. Er wollte nichts mehr, als von diesen langen Armen umschlungen zu werden und die Stärke und den Schutz von Professor Snapes Körper zu spüren. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr von einem Mann mit so starken Überzeugungen erhoffen konnte, aber weggeschickt zu werden war Folter. Er war angenehm überrascht, als der Professor ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

Der Machtschock war unbeschreiblich, als Harry seine Zunge in den Mund des Professors versenkte und die wunderbare Essenz des Mannes schmeckte, von dem er wusste, dass er niemals ohne ihn leben können würde. Egal was kommen mochte. All sein Schmerz und seine Schuld schmolzen hinweg in dem starken Gefühl der Magie und Zuwendung, die durch seinen Körper wallte. Er keuchte laut auf, als Professor Snape den Kuss auflöste, nur um sich an Harrys Gesicht und Hals hinunterzubewegen und damit das Gefühl von Magie und Macht verstärkte und es sich wie einen Stromschlag über seine Haut ausbreitete. Harry hob seine Hände, um sie in den seidenen Haaren des Professors zu vergraben.

"Gott Sev'rus, was ist das?", fragte er atemlos und benutzte unbewusst den Vornamen von Professor Snape.

Professor Snape grunzte als Antwort und knöpfte Harrys Robe und das Shirt darunter auf. "Unglaublich", murmelte der Mann und verteilte Küsse auf dem kleinen, sichtbaren Anteil von Harrys Brust. Er zog Harry vorsichtig durch den Raum und in sein Schlafzimmer.

"Mehr", flüsterte Harry heiser und wollte verzweifelt mehr von Snapes Haut spüren.

Der Professor machte kurzen Prozess mit Harrys Robe und Shirt und warf sie unachtsam zur Seite, während sie Beide aufs Bett fielen; Snape auf ihn. Harrys Körper fühlte sich an, wie ein großer magischer Siphon, als der Professor Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper und dem ganzen Weg nach unten verteilte und dann begann seinen Nabel mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Harry keuchte bei diesem Gefühl auf und wölbte seinen Rücken Professor Snapes Mund entgegen. Harry zog an den Schultern des Mannes, um ihn wieder zu sich hochzuziehen und ihn wieder auf den Mund zu küssen. Als sie sich küssten, begann Harry die Knöpfe von Profesor Snapes äußeren Roben aufzumachen. "Zu viele Knöpfe", beschwerte er sich, als er begann an der inneren Robe zu arbeiten. Sobald er Haut erreichte, genoss er es sie zu berühren und entlockte ein Keuchen von seinem Professor

"Merlin, das ist fantastisch!", stöhnte Professor Snape und drängte sich näher an Harrys bereits elektrisierten Körper und sandte damit kleine Wellen aus Macht und Genuss durch Harrys Nervensystem.

ZWEI

Severus ließ ungeduldig den Rest ihrer Kleidung verschwinden. Er wollte im direkten Kontakt mit so viel von Harry, wie möglich, sein. Er fühlte sich, wie ein Teenager mit mehr Hormonen, als dass er wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte, aber keine seiner sexuellen Begegnungen hatte sich jemals so angefühlt. Sein gesamter Körper pulsierte voller Magie, Harrys und seiner eigenen, und es ließ seine Selbstkontrolle ins Nichts auflösen. Harrys Hände fuhren seinen Köper entlang und sandten Schocks durch sein Nervensystem. Severus schlang seine Arme fest um Harry, als er fühlte wie sein Höhepunkt ihn hart traf und ihn dazu brachte Harrys Namen laut herauszuschreien.

Harry hatte seinen Höhepunkt im selben Augenblick, zog Severus nahe an sich und stöhnte vor Genuss, als ihre Samen sich auf ihren Bäuchen vermischten. Keine ihrer Erektionen war während diesem Geschehen auch nur berührt worden.

Als sie sich in den Armen lagen und zu Atem kamen, sprach Harry leise.  
"Das war...unglaublich", keuchte er. „Ich habe noch nie so etwas zuvor gefühlt."  
Severus nickte, nicht in der Lage und nicht geneigt zu reden, da er fürchtete, dass seine Stimme nicht mit ihm kooperieren würde. Er wusste ohne Zweifel, dass er Harry brauchte aber er wusste auch, dass er den Jungen nicht haben konnte. Was sie gerade getan hatten ging gegen alles, an das er glaubte und doch konnte er es nicht bereuen. Was er bereute war, was er am nächsten Morgen Harry antun musste. Das hier konnte nicht fortgeführt werden und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry ihm verzeihen würde.

Severus zog seinen seidenen Pyjama an und legte sich dann wieder neben Harry. Der Stoff verhinderte das intensive Gefühl von Magie, das durch den Haut-zu-Haut-Kontakt entstand, was Severus vernebeltem Gehirn erlaubte wieder normale Tätigkeit aufzunehmen.  
"Professor Snape?", fragte Harry sanft und hörte sich erschöpft an.

"Schh", sagte Severus. "Schlaf jetzt, Harry. Wir werden morgen reden." Sie schliefen zusammen ein und das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit hatte Severus keine Albträume.

DREI

Draco wurde von dem Geräusch, von schwerem Atmen, das in sein Schlafzimmer drang geweckt. Er dachte, dass Snape vielleicht verletzt war und ging um es nachzuprüfen. Die Geräusche kamen aus Snapes Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür ein wenig offen war, was Draco zu der Annahme verleitete, dass ein Albtraum der Grund für Snapes Unwohlsein war. Er erstarrte, als er Potters Stimme von der offenen Tür aus hörte.

"Mehr", flüsterte Potter heiser. Fasziniert näherte sich Draco, um in das Zimmer hineinzuspähen und fragte sich, was ein möglicher Grund sein könnte, dass sich Potter so zügellos anhörte. Was er sah, ließ ihn große Augen machen.

Auf Snapes Bett lag Potter auf seinem Rücken, mit Snape über ihm liegend, der jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut küsste, die er finden konnte. Potter Hände waren in Snapes Haar verfangen und Potter machte leise Geräusche und atmete schwer, als Snape seinen Körper erkundete.

Als Draco seinen Schock überwunden hatte, schloss er sanft die Tür, um die beiden Liebhaber nicht auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen und die Geräusche ihrer Tätigkeit waren sofort durch die Stillezauber an Snapes Raum nicht mehr zu hören.  
"Ich hätte das niemals kommen sehen", sagte Draco zu sich selbst und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. "Wer hätte das gedacht? Snape und Potter." Er schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf.

VIER

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco durch Streitgeräusche auf.  
"Wie kannst du das sagen?", schrie Potter. "Wie kannst du da sitzen und mir sagen, dass dir die letzte Nacht nichts bedeutet hat?'

"Die letzte Nacht war ein Fehler, der nicht wiederholt wird", erwiderte Snape kalt.

"Warum war es ein Fehler?", fragte Potter.

"Du bist nicht mehr, als ein Kind Harry und es war falsch von mir..."

Snape beendete seinen Satz nicht, denn in diesem Moment war das Geräusch von Fleisch auf Fleisch durch den Raum zu hören und ließ Draco zusammenzucken. Er war bereits am anderen Ende von Potters Wut gewesen und neidete Snape die Erfahrung nicht.

"Bastard", sagte Potter kalt. "Herzloser, seelenloser Bastard." Draco hörte Fußschritte und dann, wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Nach einigen Minuten dachte er, es wäre sicher den Raum zu betreten.

FÜNF

Severus stützte sich, mit seinem Kopf zwischen seinen Händen, auf den Tisch und beschimpfte sich, dass er so ein Idiot war. 'Vielleicht habe ich wirklich kein Herz und keine Seele, doch wenn das wahr wäre würde es nicht so sehr wehtun, wie es gerade tut. Götter, warum tue ich mir selbst diese Dinge an?'

"Professor Snape?", sagte Draco sanft hinter ihm. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Bestens", erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden.

"Sie hätten das nicht tun sollen", kommentierte Draco und setzte sich gegenüber von Severus hin. "Es war nicht richtig."

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Severus, unsicher, ob er diese Diskussion mit einem Schüler haben sollte. 'Was für einen Unterschied macht das jetzt noch? Ich habe mit einem Schüler geschlafen, wieso sollte ich mir nicht auch Ratschläge von einem holen?'

"Es war schwierig zu ignorieren, wie sie beide hier drin miteinander stritten", erwiderte Draco „Wieso haben Sie das getan?"

"Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste", sagte Severus unglücklich.

"Um was? Sein restliches Leben zu ruinieren?", fragte Draco. Severus starrte, als Draco gereizt seine Augen verdrehte. „Sie sind manchmal ein wenig schwer von Begriff, wissen Sie das? Alles, was Potter will, ist eine Chance, um glücklich zu sein. Glauben sie wirklich ihn jetzt abzuweisen, nach allem, was ihm in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren zugestoßen ist, ist die beste Methode, um ihn hier zu behalten?"

"Ich bin sicher, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", murmelte Severus.

"Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht wissen. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie nicht möchten, dass ich ihre Streite mitbekomme, sollten sie diese vielleicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Stillezauber mich davon abhalten wird sie zu hören."

Severus' Augen schauten Draco nun direkt an. "Woher weißt du das?"

Draco grinste ihn an. "Ich bin Sechstklässler, Professor! Ich kann die magische Signatur eines Stillezaubers erkennen. Außerdem kam ich gestern Nacht zu diesem Schluss, als ich ihre Schlafzimmertür schloss, während sie mit Potters Körper beschäftigt waren."

Severus schloss langsam seine Augen und wandte sich verschämt von seinem Schüler ab. „Ich verstehe", sagte er.

"Oh, beruhigen sie sich", rügte Draco ihn. "Ich werde es niemanden erzählen. Ich werde ihnen das sagen: Ihn hier rauszuwerfen wird die Dinge nur verschlimmern. Ich denke, ich kenne sie besser, als sie sich selbst kennen und ich weiß, dass sie gestern Nacht nicht mit ihm verbracht hätten, wenn sie keine Gefühle für ihn hätten. Vater hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich mit einem der Todesser getroffen haben. Er sagte mir, dass sie ohne Fehl 20 Jahre mit ihm zusammen waren. Vater hat mir auch gesagt, dass sie niemals ihre Vents geteilt haben und sie sich niemals einen ‚geliehen' haben. Wie können sie denken, dass ich ihnen glauben könnte, dass sie Potter nur ficken würden, ohne jedwede Gefühle für ihn zu haben? Sie sind ein Idiot, wenn sie denken, dass ich das glauben würde."

"Ich sehe nicht, was dich das angehen würde", sagte Severus, doch der Aussage fehlte das Harsche.

"Ich betrachte Potter als Freund", sagte Draco schneidend. „Er sucht nur nach jemandem, der ihn akzeptiert und ihn bedingungslos liebt. Er sucht nicht nach willkürlichem Sex und er ist definitiv kein Kind. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte ich schlimmeres getan, als ihnen nur eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Nebenbei bemerkt sollten sie vielleicht etwas gegen die geschwollene Wange tun."

Severus hob seine Hand vors Gesicht. "Es war für das Beste", murmelte er.

Draco schnaubte abfällig. "Ich bezweifele es, aber was weiß ich schon? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie sein Herz zerstört nicht wahr?" Draco stand auf und hob seine Tasche vom Boden auf. „Ich habe Unterricht. Guten Tag Sir." Er ließ Severus verdutzt zurück, der sich fragte, was der letzte Kommentar zu bedeuten hatte.

SECHS

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und warf sich auf die Couch vor dem Feuer. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Snape ihm so etwas angetan hatte. Er seufzte schwer und fragte sich, wie er sich von einem zweiten Slytherin hatte austricksen lassen können. Hatte er seine Lektion nicht mit Blaise gelernt? Scheinbar nicht.

"Harry?", fragte Hermine sanft und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ist alles okay?"

"Toll."

"Etwas beschäftigt dich. Das merk ich doch."

"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

„Ist es wegen Snape?"

„So etwa."

"Was hat er diesmal gemacht? Ich nehme an, er hat dich die Nacht über bleiben lassen?"

"Er hat sich wie ein Arsch benommen, das ist alles. Zurück zu dem Snape, den wir alle kennen und…nun. Kennen auf jeden Fall."

Hermine lachte leise. „Du kannst nichts anderes von ihm erwarten, nicht wahr?"

„Ich schätze nicht", erwiderte Harry ernst.

„Was ist passiert Harry?"

"Hast du dich jemals gefragt, ob ich fürs Glücklichsein einfach nicht geschaffen bin? Es scheint einfach zu viel verlangt zu sein, etwas Gutes in meinem Leben zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas finde, dass mich glücklich macht, wird es mir weggenommen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich so sehr leiden muss. Was habe ich getan, um so ein Schicksal zu verdienen?

"Du verdienst es nicht, Harry." Hermine legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. "Was auch immer passiert ist oder passieren wird, sollst du wissen, dass Ron und ich immer für dich da sein werden. Du wirst uns niemals loswerden."

Harry lächelte sie traurig an und legte seine Hand über ihre. "Ich weiß. Danke."

Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln und stand dann auf. "Wir werden zu spät kommen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen."

Harry nickte und ging in den Schlafsaal hoch, um seine Bücher zu holen, um dann Ron und Hermine am Porträtloch zu treffen

SIEBEN

Die Woche verlief nicht gut. Harry konnte in der Nacht wegen Albträumen kaum schlafen. Er konnte sich im Unterricht nicht konzentrieren, weil er so müde war und er konnte fühlen, wie Snape ihn während dem Mittagessen beobachtete. „Ich fühl mich beschissen", murmelte Harry und schob seine Kartoffel ziellos über seinen Teller.

„Solch eine Sprache, Potter", sagte Malfoy ihm gegenüber. „Ein Gentleman würde niemals solche Wörter verwenden."

„Oh ja?", fragte Harry und funkelte den Blondschopf an. „Und wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich ein Gentleman bin? Ich. Fühl. Mich. Beschissen." Er stand langsam vom Tisch auf und es wurde ihm ein wenig schwarz vor Augen, bevor er aus der Großen Halle verschwinden konnte.

"Vielleicht solltest du zur Krankenschwester gehen", schlug Hermine zaghaft vor.

„Ich muss nicht zu der verdammten Krankenschwester", blaffte Harry. "Was ich brauche ist eine Nacht Schlaf."

Damit entfernte er sich von der Halle, ohne von dem schwarz-scheinendem Blick zu wissen, der traurig seinen Schritten folgte.

ACHT

Severus seufzte, als Harry die Halle verließ. Der Jugendliche sah mitgenommen aus, was Severus sich fragen ließ, ob er seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Harry noch immer Albträume hatte oder ob es schlimmer, als das war. Er würde es Harry zutrauen Stille- und Bemerkt-mich-nicht-Zauber um sein Bett zu legen, um seinen Zimmerkameraden keine Sorgen zu machen.

"Severus, ist alles in Ordnung? ", fragte Minerva, während sie hinter Severus' Stuhl am Ende des Tisches stand.

"Mir geht es gut, Minerva", erwiderte Severus. „Brauchst du etwas?"

"Du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich abgelenkt, Severus. Der Schulleiter und ich sind besorgt. Ist etwas passiert?"

"Nichts, um das du dir Sorgen machen müsstest, Minerva. Ich versichere dir, dass deine Sorge anderswo besser aufgehoben wäre."

Minerva seufzte und drückte leicht Severus Schulter. „Nun gut, Severus. Nun gut. " Sie ging zu ihrem Platz zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Richtung von Dumbledore. Dumbledore warf einen kurzen Blick auf Severus, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der allgemeinen Großen Halle zuwandte.

NEUN

Severus träumte von Harry und dem Gefühl der Magie und des Vertrauens, als ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür ihn aufweckte.

"Professor Snape!", rief jemand aufgeregt. Vom Klang der Stimme her war Severus sich relativ sicher, dass es ein Schüler war. „Professor, bitte kommen sie. Professor Snape!"  
Severus riss die Tür mit seinem besten finsteren Blick auf und sah Granger schwer atmend dastehend, ihre Faust immer noch erhoben. „Das ist besser wichtig, Granger", fauchte er.  
„Es ist Harry, Professor!", rief Granger aus. "Er hört nicht auf zu schreien! Bitte kommen sie!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und begann zurück nach Gryffindor zu rennen. Severus auf ihren Fersen.

"Wie lange schreit er schon?", fragte er eilig.

„Beinahe 10 Minuten, Sir", antwortete Granger. "Er zuckt und kratzt sich überall!"

"Hast du Professor McGonagall gerufen?"

"Ja. Madame Pomfrey ist auch da, aber sie sagte, dass sie sie braucht." Sie erreichten das Porträt und Granger rief das Passwort, bevor sie hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal rannte.

„Aus dem Weg!", bellte Severus und drängte sich, an den sich zusammendrängenden

Schülern, vorbei. Harrys Schreie hallten durch den Schlafsaal. „Weasley, halte seine Beine fest!" Severus setzte sich an den Rand des Betts und hielt Harrys Arme mit seiner gesamten Kraft fest. Harry schrie und krümmte sich unkontrolliert. Sein Rücken bog sich weg vom Bett in einem Versuch den Schmerzen zu entkommen.

„Stoppen sie es!", schrie Weasley und versuchte Harrys Beine vom Treten abzuhalten. „Er kann es nicht mehr ertragen! Bitte stoppen sie es!"

„Es gibt nichts, das ich tun kann, Weasley!" schnappte Severus gereizt. „Es muss von selbst aufhören. Halte ihn fest!"

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit hörte das Schreien endlich auf, aber Harry hörte nicht auf heftig zu zucken.

"Gib ihm das, Severus!", meinte Poppy und drückte Severus einen Zaubertrank in die Hand. Severus hielt sich nicht einmal damit auf zu kontrollieren, was es war und vertraute Poppys Wissen. Er setzte sich hinter Harry auf und begann den Teenager den Zaubertrank einzuflößen. Einen Moment später hörte der Anfall auf, zusammen mit Harrys Atem.

"Leg ihn hin!", befahl Poppy und stellte sich neben das Bett. „Erinnerst du dich, was zu tun ist, Severus?"

Severus nickte kurz und beugte Harrys Kopf zurück, in Vorbereitung für Poppys Atemtechnik.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, atme!", rief Poppy, als sie begann Harrys Brustkorb  
hinunterzudrücken. Severus atmete in Harrys Mund und betete, dass es diesmal genug sein würde.

„Harry!", rief Granger, ihre Stimme voller Emotionen.

"Atme!", rief Poppy wieder. Nach einigen Minuten war Severus sich sicher, dass Harry niemals wieder aufwachen würde. Da japste Harry laut nach Luft und begann heftig zu husten. Poppy sank in sich zusammen und lehnte sich gegen das nächste Bett. „Dank sei den Göttern!", rief sie aus.

"Was machen wir nun, Poppy?", fragte Severus, während er beobachtete, wie Harrys Hände leicht zitterten, obwohl der Teenager noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

„Wir müssen ihn zurück in deine Räume bringen, so dass ich mich richtig um ihn kümmern kann", erwiderte Poppy.

„Wäre er in der Krankenstation nicht besser aufgehoben?", fragte Severus unsicher.

„Nein", sagte Poppy. "Es macht jetzt keinen Unterschied. Ich möchte ihn dort haben, wo er sich wohlfühlt und er keinen neugierigen Augen ausgesetzt ist. Es ist das Beste ihn in ein Umfeld zu bringen, in dem es komfortabel ist."

Severus nickte und hob Harry in seine Arme. Er ging schnell durch das Schloss; vorsichtig, um seine wertvolle Fracht in seinen Armen nicht durchzuschütteln. Sobald er Harry abgesetzt hatte, wandte er sich mit traurigen Augen Hogwarts-Medihexe zu „Wird mit ihm alles in Ordnung sein, Poppy?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Severus", erwiderte Poppy traurig. "Ich muss ihn untersuchen, um sicher zu gehen, aber ich denke es gibt Nervenschäden. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich alles heilen kann."

Severus nickte traurig in dem Wissen, dass Harry bereits mehr durchgemacht hatte, als die meisten Menschen. Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, um zu warten, während Poppy mit ihren medizinischen Untersuchungen von Harrys Körper begann.

ZEHN

Harry ächzte, als der Schmerz seine Sinne angriff. Fast sofort spürte er eine beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Hast du Schmerzen, Harry?", fragte Professor Snape mild.

Harry nickte. "Bitte lass es aufhören!", bat er. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als Snape ihn aufrichtete, war aber fast sofort verschwunden, als Harry den Zaubertrank, den Snape ihm gab, trank.

„Besser?", fragte Snape sanft.

"Ja danke", erwiderte Harry müde. Snape half ihm sich wieder hinzulegen und Harry legte sich prompt auf den Bauch. Wenige Minuten später spürte er Snapes Hand auf seiner Schulter und die ihm bekannte Magie besänftigte seine verletzten Nerven.

"Es tut mir so leid, Harry", sagte Snape leise. „Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun. Ich habe versucht dich zu beschützen. Ich wünschte nur ich hätte den Mut es dir zu sagen, wenn du wach bist." Harry fühlte Snapes Wange neben seiner. „Erschrecke mich nie mehr so", flüsterte der Mann. "Ich habe dich heute Nacht beinahe verloren." Als er begann zurückzuweichen, fühlte Harry, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg.

„Bitte geh nicht", murmelte er schnell. Die sich entfernende Hand hielt an seiner Schulter inne.

„Harry?", fragte Snape unsicher.

"Bleib einfach bei mir", bat Harry. „Bitte?" Er würde jedoch nicht darum betteln und, als die Berührung stoppte, sagte er daher nichts. Einen Moment später rutschte ein halbnackter Severus Snape zu ihm unter die Decke und die Magie beruhigte ihn sehr.

"Schlaf jetzt, mein Harry", flüsterte Snape " Du musst dich ausruhen."

"Sev'rus?", fragte Harry nach einem Moment.

"Ja, Harry?", erwiderte Snape.

"Danke", murmelte Harry und schloss seine Augen. Snape sagte nichts und zog Harry näher an sich, bevor er selbst einschlief.

ELF

Draco war überaus besorgt, als Snape Potters Raum nicht verließ und ging daher zu dem Raum, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Als er die Tür öffnete, fand er Snape und Potter ineinander verknotetet wieder, beide tiefschlafend. Er lächelte leicht, als er die Tür schloss und setzte sich auf Potters Couch, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand die beiden unterbrechen würde. Nach einer Weile kam Granger herein.

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich da nicht hineingehen", sagte Draco leise und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freundin auf sich.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Granger sanft, aber sie setzte sich trotzdem neben Draco.

„Er schläft ausnahmsweise", erwiderte Draco und zog sie an seine Brust. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar: "Du würdest ihn nicht wecken wollen, oder?"

Granger fing an leise zu weinen, ihr Kopf an Dracos Brust verborgen. „Es war so beängstigend das zu sehen, Malfoy", weinte sie. „Er hörte einfach nicht auf zu schreien! Oh Gott, warum Harry? Warum geschieht alles immer ihm?"

„Schhh, meine Liebe", tröstete Draco. "Er wird wieder gesund werden. Snape weiß wie er ihm helfen kann."

„Sie mussten ihn reanimieren", rief Granger aus. „Ich habe es niemals zuvor gesehen. Ich dachte er würde sterben!"

„Was ist reanimieren?", fragte Draco.

Granger gluckste und setzte sich auf, um Draco in die Augen zu sehen." Du bist hoffnungslos, weißt du das?", sagte sie.

„Ja, aber dafür liebst du mich", erwiderte Draco. Er lehnte sich zurück, als Granger begann ihm die Muggleprozedur zu erklären und war erstaunt von dem Wissen, das gebraucht worden war, um so etwas zu kreieren. Schließlich schlief Granger, sicher von Dracos Armen beschützt, ein. Einige Zeit, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, kam Snape aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Hast du geschlafen?", fragte er Draco leise und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Sofa.  
Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich war nicht müde", sagte er. "Sie sollten wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte Granger sie gesehen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Snape. "Es ist einfach...schwer zu erklären. Ich verliere mich manchmal in ihm. "

Draco dachte an die Magie, die manchmal zwischen Granger und ihm floss, wenn ihre Haut sich berührte und dachte, dass er es verstand. „Ich weiß, was sie meinen, Sir."

Snape beäugte das Paar kritisch, bevor er sagte: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das tust." Er stand von seinem Platz auf, streckte seinen Rücken durch, als er dies tat und ging zu seinem Wohnzimmer. „Ich bin nur wegen etwas zu Trinken aufgestanden", erklärte er.  
Draco zog Granger näher zu sich, bei dem Gedanken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, sie zu verlieren. Er mochte die Idee überhaupt nicht.

"Du solltest versuchen etwas zu schlafen", sagte Snape, als er wiederkam und an der Schlafzimmertür stehen blieb." Es wäre nicht gut, wenn du morgen im Unterricht müde wärst."

"Ich werde es versuchen, Sir", erwiderte Draco. "Gute Nacht"

"Gute Nacht, Draco", sagte Snape. Er betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür sanft hinter ihm. Nach wenigen Minuten schlief Draco ein.

-


	22. Der Magieweber

Kapitel 22

Der Magieweber

EINS

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus mit einem Seufzen auf. Er fühlte sich warm und komfortabel, als er Harrys gleichmäßigem Atmen lauschte. Er löste sich vorsichtig von Harrys Körper, um in die Küche zu gehen und Frühstück für sie beide zu holen. Er hoffte, dass Harry nach dem schlimmen Geschehen gestern Nacht in der Lage sein würde zu essen. Er ging durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer und blieb kurz stehen, um die beiden Schüler zu beobachten, die noch immer auf Harrys Couch schliefen. Sie sahen zufrieden aus, zusammen zu sein, auch wenn Grangers Augen, selbst im Schlaf, noch von Sorge gezeichnet waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später, saß Severus in seinem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und aß eine Schüssel Haferbrei, während er auf Zeichen wartete, dass Harry aufwachte. Einige Minuten später öffneten sich verschlafene grüne Augen und erfreuten Severus mit ihrem tiefen Vertrauen und ihrer Liebe.

"Morgen", sagte Harry leise und blinzelte langsam, während er in das Land der Lebenden zurückkehrte.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Severus sanft und stellte seine Schüssel Haferbrei auf den Nachttisch.

"Ich habe ein wenig Schmerzen", erwiderte Harry, "aber nicht so sehr wie normalerweise. Danke."

Severus blinzelte überrascht. "Für was?"

"Dass du bei mir geblieben bist. Es hat wirklich geholfen." Harry streckte sich ausgiebig und stöhnte ein wenig bei dem Gefühl. Severus starrte den attraktiven, jungen Mann voller Bewunderung an.

"Ich habe dir etwas Haferbrei gebracht", sagte Severus und nahm die Schüssel in die Hand. "Falls du hungrig bist." Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm sein Verhalten vergeben worden war, aber es sah vielversprechend aus.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf und verzog dabei sein Gesicht ein wenig. "Ja bitte", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus. "Ich sterbe vor Hunger". Er grinste ein wenig und erweichte damit Severus Herz sofort. Severus gab ihm stumm das Essen und schaute zu, wie Harry, anders als die Meisten seiner Mitschüler, jeden Bissen genoss.

Nachdem Harry mit Frühstücken fertig war, sagte Severus: "Ich denke, wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Harry seufzte und stellte seine Schüssel vorsichtig zur Seite, "Ich höre", sagte er resigniert.

"Ich gebe zu, dass mein Verhalten dir gegenüber... nicht sehr ehrenvoll war und das tut mir leid", begann Severus und hob eine Hand um das Argument, das er voraussah zu stoppen. "Aber unsere Situation ist von jeder Person, die in irgendeiner Weise, die Dinge für uns schwer machen könnte, verboten - dazu gehört auch Professor Dumbledore. Sollten wir…zusammen kommen, wird es eine große Menge an Diskretion verlangen. Von uns Beiden."

Harry nickte. "Ich verstehe."

Severus schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und sah auf seine gefalteten Hände hinunter, die in seinem Schoß lagen. "Du bist so jung und ich bin alles, das was du dir in einem Partner nicht wünschen solltest und doch sind wir hier. Ich könnte meine Arbeit hierüber verlieren."

"Ich würde mit dir gehen."

"Du kannst deine Bildung nicht für mich opfern."

"Du könntest mich unterrichten. Ich muss nicht in Hogwarts sein, um meine U.T.Z.s zu bestehen. Und sie brechen deinen Zauberstab nur, wenn du von der Schule verwiesen wirst."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Fred und George. Wenn du gehst, dann gehe ich mit dir."

"Es wird nicht einfach sein eine heimliche Beziehung zwischen Hogwarts Wänden zu führen. Du verstehst natürlich…"

"Du bereitest mir Kopfschmerzen", unterbrach ihn Harry und rieb seine Schläfen, als ob er seinen Standpunkt untermalen wollte. "Ich verstehe das alles und es macht mir nichts. Alles, was ich jemals seit 15 Jahren kenne sind Schmerzen, Qualen, Traurigkeit, Schuld, Angst und Wut. Die Chancen stehen schlecht, dass ich lange genug lebe, um meinen Abschluss zu erleben, ganz zu schweigen davon, alt zu werden. Alles, was ich will, ist zu wissen, wie sich Glücklichsein anfühlt, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit, bevor ich sterbe. Ich weiß, dass du und ich zusammen glücklich sein können, egal welche Hindernisse da sind, wenn du einfach deine Hemmungen überwinden könntest und deinem Herz folgst. Stoß mich nicht weg in dem törichten Versuch zu tun, was richtig für mich ist. Ich weiß, was ich will und ich weiß, dass du es auch willst."

Severus schluckte schwer, erstaunt und traurig von der Reife, die Harry gezwungen war zu haben durch die unglücklichen Umstände seines Lebens. "Ich werde es versuchen", murmelte er.

"Das ist alles, was ich verlange", erwiderte Harry sanft und hielt seine Hand in stummer Einladung hin.

Severus stand langsam auf, um sich an den Rand des Bettes zu setzen und hielt Harrys Hand sanft in seiner. Er fragte sich, ob Harry jemals wissen würde, welch wertvolles Geschenk er Severus gegeben hatte. Er hatte noch nicht aufgesehen, tat dies aber, als er Harrys sanfte Lippen auf seinem Handrücken spürte. "Du musst bei mir nicht nervös sein", murmelte Harry.

Severus schluckte die Antwort, die er auf der Zunge hatte, hinunter und entschied sich stattdessen sich vor zu lehnen und Harry zu küssen. Der Kuss wurde schnell drängender als die Magie zwischen ihnen knisterte und sie beide atemlos und unverkennbar erregt zurückließ. Severus zog sich zurück und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe hervor.

"Was machst du?" fragte Harry, als er mit leichter Besorgnis zuschaute.

Severus grinste spitzbübisch. "Schutzzauber an der Tür anbringen", erwiderte er mit seidener Stimme und zauberte Stillezauber und Alarme an die Tür, bevor er seinen Zauberstab beiseite legte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harrys blassem Hals zuwandte. Er zwang sich langsam über Harrys Haut zu arbeiten, nicht bereit die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Woche zu wiederholen. Seine geschickten Finger öffneten langsam die Knöpfe von Harrys Schlafanzugoberteil und er überhäufte die freigelegte Haut mit Küssen und liebevollen Bissen und genoss dabei die leisen Geräusche des Wohlgefallens von seinem Liebhaber. "So empfänglich", flüsterte er und nahm einen Nippel in seinen Mund, woraufhin Harry seinen Rücken vor Wohlgefallen durchdrückte. "Und empfindsam", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Nippel zu.  
"Das ist so unglaublich", sagte Harry mit rauer Stimme und griff mit einer Hand in Severus Haar, mit der anderen in das Laken.

Severus grinste und fuhr mit seinem langsamen Weg fort, Harrys Oberkörper hinunter, liebkoste dessen Nabel ausdauernd und lauschte Harrys Stöhnen genussvoll. Als er den Bund von Harrys Pyjamahose erreichte, schaute er hoch und sah wie der Teenager zustimmend nickte. Er griff mit seinen Fingern unter den Bund und zog den Stoff vorsichtig hinunter, um Harrys Erektion zu befreien.

"Keine Unterwäsche", murmelte Severus.

"Unartiger Gryffindor". Nachdem er Harry in all seiner nackten Herrlichkeit enthüllt hatte, begann Severus sich wieder an Harrys Körper hochzuarbeiten und wiederholte alle seine vorigen Tätigkeiten. Als er Harrys Oberkörper wieder erreicht hatte, fühlte er wie Hände an seinen Schultern zogen, um ihn in einen erneuten versengenden Kuss hochzuziehen und er verlor sich selbst in dem Geschmack von Harrys Mund. Ungeschickt bewegte er seine Hand zurück um das Ölfläschchen wegzulegen, das er mitgebracht hatte, falls Harry eine Massage hätte haben wollen.

"Was… machst du?", fragte Harry atemlos, während er Küsse auf Severus Hals verteilte.

"Öl", erwiderte Severus gedankenverloren, als er das Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch stellte.

Harry's Kopf schnappte hoch und sah in Severus errötetes Gesicht. "Hast du hinterhältige Pläne geschmiedet?", fragte er neckisch

Severus konnte durch den Ansturm von Magie und Lust kaum denken, aber er konnte irgendwie Harrys Satz entschlüsseln. "Unwahrscheinlich", anwortete er und küsste Harry noch einmal voller Leidenschaft. Schnell bemerkte er Harrys Hände an seinen Knöpfen und hörte ihn wieder 'zu viele Knöpfe' murmeln. Severus wandte sich zu Harry, um ihm mit den Knöpfen zu helfen und sagte:

"Wenn ich das geplant hätte, hätte ich auf jeden Fall Kleidung mit weniger Knöpfen gewählt."

"Halt die Klappe", erwiderte Harry und stieß seine Zunge wieder in Severus Mund. Harry strich Severus Roben von den Schultern des Mannes und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die entblößte Schulter. Er leckte sich seinen Weg zu Severus Hals und biss ihn sanft in seine Halsvene.

„Keine Male", warnte Severus halbherzig.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry und küsste sich Severus Hals hinunter. Severus fuhr mit seiner Hand an der Seite von Harrys Körper hinunter und legte seine Hand um Harrys pulsierende Erektion.

„Nein", sagte Harry und legte seine Hand über  
Severus' um die Bewegung aufzuhalten.

Severus hob seinen Kopf um Harry in die Augen zu schauen, eine Frage in seinem Gesicht. „Nein?", fragte er.

Harry öffnete seine Beine und schlang eins leicht um Severus Wade. "Ich möchte, dass du mit mir schläfst", flüsterte Harry.

Severus starrte Harry an und wusste bestimmt, dass Harry es niemals zuvor getan hatte, wusste aber auch, dass Harry dies wollte. Trotzdem fragte er: "Bist du dir sicher?"

Harry nickte leicht während er Severus unverwandt anschaute. "Ich bin mir sicher."

SCHNIP! SCHNAP! SZENE WEGEN NC-17 GEKÜRZT!

"Das war ...unglaublich", sagte Severus, als er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Das war es", stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Danke Sev'rus."

Severus küsste sanft Harrys Scheitel und lächelte darüber, wie Harry immer die mittlere Silbe seines Namens verschluckte. Sie schliefen beide langsam ein und keiner von ihnen bemerkte das Wirbeln von Saphir und Violett um ihre Körper.

ZWEI

Severus wachte einige Zeit später auf und sprach einen Reinigungszauber, bevor er die Nähe und die Wärme von Harrys Körper genoss. Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Severus sanft aus der Umarmung, um zur Toilette zu gehen. Harry wachte auf und blinzelte, um seine Schläfrigkeit zu vertreiben.

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte er schläfrig.

"Auf die Toilette", erwiderte Severus. Er kniete sich neben das Schränkchen und holte einen Fluchblockerzaubertrank heraus und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. „Trink das."

"Ich benutze meine Okklumentik", erwiderte Harry, setzte sich aber trotzdem auf. Er trank den Zaubertrank und verzog wegen dem Geschmack sein Gesicht."Das Zeug ist widerlich."

"Deine Okklumentik scheint nicht ausreichend zu sein, wenn der Dunkle Lord schlechte Laune hat", sagte Severus sanft. „Ich denke es ist angebracht beides anzuwenden."

"Okay", sagte Harry und beobachtete wie Severus zur Toilette ging.

Severus spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht und dachte 'Es wäre nett mit Harry zu duschen', als er Harry hörte, der ihn panisch rief.

"Sev'rus! Er… Er hat was geplant!"

Severus war augenblicklich bei Harry und hielt die Hand des Teenagers.

„Diese hier wird schlimm werden", murmelte Harry und hielt seine Narbe vor Schmerz. Severus änderte seine Position und setzte sich hinter den Teenager, um dem Jugendlichen durch die Vision zu helfen.

„Ich bleibe hier, Harry", versicherte Severus und legte seine Hände um Harrys Taille um dessen Arme festzuhalten. „Schrei, wenn du musst. Ich werde nicht weniger von dir halten."

Gerade als er antworten wollte, drückte Harry sich gegen Severus, als sein Körper sich vor Schmerzen anspannte. Er wimmerte vor Schmerzen und seine Arme wehrten sich gegen Severus festen Griff. Er kämpfte gegen den Halt und wimmerte schmerzerfüllt, während er versuchte nicht zu schreien.

„Lass es raus, Harry", riet Severus ihm freundlich. „Du könntest dich selbst verletzen, wenn du nicht schreist."

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, als Krämpfe seinen Körper durchschüttelten. Harry befreite einen Arm, als er sich so stark an Severus festhielt, dass seine Fingernägel welche sich in das Fleisch bohrten, eine Wunde verursachten.

"Hör auf dagegen anzukämpfen", sagte Severus. „Du wirst es nur schlimmer machen."

Harry schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf und wimmerte und krümmte sich immer noch heftig.

"Bitte Harry", flehte Severus. "Die Zaubersprüche sind noch immer aktiviert. Niemand außer mir wird etwas hören."

Die Anfälle wurden schlimmer und Harry öffnete seinen Mund und schrie so laut, dass Severus glaubte dass er taub werden würde. Die Schreie hallten von den Wänden wieder und klangen durch den Raum, als ein wahnsinniges Lied des Leidens. Harry kickte und wand sich und schrie, während der ganzen Zeit, in einem verzweifelten, hoffnungslosen Versuch seinem unsichtbaren Angreifer zu entkommen. Severus bemerkte, dass der dunkle Lord sehr wütend über etwas sein musste, dass die Flüche trotz dem Fluchblockerzaubertrank und Harrys Okklumentikkenntnissen hindurch wirkten.  
Nach beinahe einer halben Stunde versiegten Harrys Schreie in schmerzerfülltes Wimmern, als Harrys Körper endlich aufhörte sich zu krümmen. Severus hielt Harry fest und bot so viel Trost an, wie er konnte und fühlte sich hilflos in seinem Unvermögen mehr zu tun. Er merkte, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen und er entschied Poppy zu suchen.

„Ich muss die Krankenschwester rufen", sagte er sanft.

„Bitte lass mich nicht allein", wimmerte Harry.

„Ich werde nur für einen Moment gehen", versicherte Severus. „Du brauchst bessere medizinische Hilfe, als ich dir geben kann." Er löste sich vorsichtig, unter lauten Protesten seines Liebhabers, von Harry und ließ diesen langsam auf das Bett zurücksinken. Er zauberte seine Kleidung an sie beide und ging dann zum Kamin, um Poppy  
zu kontaktieren.

"Was ist los, Severus?", fragte Poppy, als sie aus dem Kamin heraustrat.

„Harry hatte wieder eine Vision", erwiderte Severus und ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. "Er hat Probleme zu atmen." Poppy folgte ihm dicht auf, als sie den Raum betraten. Harry lag wimmernd auf dem Bett und tat sein Bestes sich, wegen seiner Schmerzen, nicht zu bewegen. Severus setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und beugte sich zum Bett, so dass er Harrys Hand in seine nehmen konnte.

„Ich muss ihn untersuchen", sagte Poppy  
entschieden und meinte damit, dass sie wollte dass Severus ging.

„Ich werde nicht von ihm weggehen", erwiderte Severus und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Hand.

"Severus", fing Poppy an zu schimpfen.

„Bitte lassen Sie ihn hierbleiben", krächzte Harry müde. Poppy schaute von Harry zu Severus und zu deren Händen, bevor sie laut seufzte. Sie benutzte einen komplizierten Untersuchungszauber und studierte die Nummern und Bilder in der Luft genau.

„Ich brauche ein Sedativ", sagte sie eilig.

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Accio Sedativ!" ohne sich von seiner Position zu bewegen. Der gelbe Zaubertrank flog in Severus ausgestreckte Hand und er gab ihn sofort Poppy.  
Poppy saß auf dem Rand des Bettes und streichelte sanft Harrys Haar. „Deine Lungen sind angegriffen Süßer", sagte sie sanft. "Ich werde es behandeln müssen. Ich möchte, dass du diesen Zaubertrank trinkst und den Rest mir überlässt. Ich verspreche dir, dass es dir gut gehen wird."

"Okay", erwiderte Harry geschwächt. Severus half ihm sich aufzusetzen, so dass er den Zaubertrank trinken konnte, welcher ihn daraufhin bewusstlos werden ließ.

"Eine Operation, Poppy?", fragte Severus nervös und legte Harry wieder vorsichtig hin. "Bist du dir sicher, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt?"

"Ich hätte es nicht angesprochen, wenn es so wäre", erwiderte Poppy gereizt. Severus beobachtete wie sie ein Fenster in der Luft öffnete und Harrys beschädigte Lungen darin zeigte. Sie benutze unablässig ihre Magie, manipulierte das Organ so lange, bis es nicht mehr blutete und versetzte Harry dann in einen leichten Heilungsschlaf. „Er sollte morgen aufwachen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich zuviel bewegt und ich werde später zurückkommen um einen Tropf mit Nährstoffen an seinen Arm zu hängen. Er kann sich nicht aufsetzen um zu essen und er kann sich nicht bewegen um sich zu erleichtern, daher werde ich auch einen Katheter mitbringen. Stell sicher, dass er es nicht entfernt!"

Severus nickte stumm. Poppy verließ den Raum und schaute noch einmal über ihre Schulter zurück, um den stillen Mann zu beobachten. Severus saß für eine lange Zeit stumm da und beobachtete Harry beim Schlafen und hoffte, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde. Er konnte nicht aufhören Harrys zitternde Hände zu beobachten und fragte sich, wie viel mehr der Körper des Jugendlichen ertragen könnte.

DREI  
Am nächsten Tag beschwerte sich Harry schwach über seine Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen. Severus widerstand dem Drang Harry glücklich zu machen, da er wusste, dass es mehr schaden würde, als das es helfen würde.

„Dreh mich auf meinen Bauch", wimmerte Harry um die Mittagszeit.

Harry, du weißt, ich kann dich nicht bewegen", erwiderte Severus streng.

„Bitte", japste Harry. " Es ist wichtig. "  
Severus seufzte und erfüllte widerwillig Harrys Wunsch. Er war entsetzt Blut auf Harrys Schlafanzugoberteil zu sehen.

„Zieh mir mein Oberteil aus", flehte Harry.

„Ich kann dich nicht hochheben", erwiderte Severus hilflos.

"Zerreiß es!", brachte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor als eine neue Linie aus Blut durch sein Oberteil durchsickerte. Severus zerriss es so vorsichtig wie möglich gerade als ein neuer Schnitt auf Harrys Rücken erschien.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte Severus besorgt.

"Es ist… ah! Es ist ein Zauberspruch", japste Harry, als ein neuer tiefer Schnitt auftauchte. Er zuckte bei jedem neuen Schnitt ein wenig zusammen, kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und packte die Decke mit einer Hand und Severus Hand mit der Anderen.

Die Geißelung dauerte 15 Minuten an, bis keine frischen Schnitte mehr auf Harrys Rücken auftauchten. Severus holte schnell Poppy.  
Mehrere Zaubersprüche und viele böse Narben später seufzte Poppy schwer und setzte sich neben Harry. „Die Wunden waren gegen magische Heilung resistent, Harry", informierte sie ihn. „Ich fürchte, es hat Narben hinterlassen."

Harry nickte. "Wenigstens tut es nicht mehr so sehr weh", murmelte er.

Die Folter hörte damit nicht auf. Harry war jeden Tag von einem neuen Fluch betroffen darunter 3 runden Cruciatus, 2 Verstümmelungsflüchen, 4 Avada Kedavras und 2 weitere Auspeitschungen.

An diesem Freitag wanderte Severus ruhelos in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und her und dachte an den sterbenden Teenager einige Türen weiter. Harry stand unter dem Einfluss eines weiteren magisch hervorgerufenen Schlafes nach der dritten Operation dieser Woche. Severus witterte das drohende Unheil, das sich an ihn heranschlich, wie eine Falltürspinne, die auf ihre Beute wartete.

"Alles in Ordnung, Professor Snape?", fragte Draco, als er den Raum betrat.

"Gut", erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden und hörte nicht auf hin und herzuwandern.

"Hin und her zu wandern und ein Loch in den Teppich zu laufen wird Potter nicht helfen", informierte Draco ihn.

"Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht!", blaffte Severus. "Nichts hilft!" Er warf sich auf die Couch und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und rieb verärgert seine Schläfen.

"Was passiert überhaupt?", fragte Draco. "Niemand erzählt uns irgendetwas."

"Wir möchten nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht", erwiderte Severus.

"Und sie denken es nicht zu wissen hilft? Ich möchte es wissen."

Severus zuckte, ohne zu antworten, mit den Schultern.

Draco seufzte hörbar. "Sie müssen schlafen", sagte er. " Er wird stinksauer sein, wenn er herausfindet, dass du dich selbst vernachlässigst."

"Schlaf hilft nicht. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich kann nichts tun außer mich zu sorgen. Er liegt da sterbend drin und ich kann nichts tun. Der Zaubertrank hilft nicht. Okklumentik hilft nicht. Ich könnte versuchen einen stärkeren Zaubertrank zu kreieren, aber er wird schon lange tot sein, bevor ich ihn brauen kann. Er hatte bereits drei Operationen, aber nichts hilft. Poppy versucht ihr Bestes, aber das übersteigt unsere Fähigkeiten und ich fürchte wir können nichts anderes tun als, auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten. "

Draco stand, wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen, da, nicht in der Lage etwas über diese furchtbaren Neuigkeiten über seinen Freund zu sagen. Severus begann zu bedauern solche Dinge zu Draco gesagt zu haben, als ein starkes Gefühl der Angst sein Herz durchfuhr, welches ihn veranlasste an Harrys Seite zu sprinten. Harry lag zitternd auf dem Bett in einer neuen Vision gefangen.

Severus setzte sich hinter Harry und hielt den Teenager entschlossen fest, um ihn daran zu hindern sich mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Harry warf sich gegen Severus, sein Gesicht von seinem stummen Schreien gezeichnet, seine Stimme nicht länger in der Lage Töne zu bilden versuchte es aber trotzdem. Severus legte seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn, als die berühmte Narbe anfing zu bluten, entschlossen Trost anzubieten, wo er konnte.

Als seine Hand die Narbe berührte, fuhr ein starker Magiestoß durch ihn hindurch und er schloss seine Augen vor Überraschung. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern konnte Severus eine Linie aus roter, wütender Magie sehen, die um einen Faden violetter Magie pulsierte. Severus wusste, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass das Rote die unwillkommene Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord war, welche daran schuld war, dass Harry hilflos vor Severus Augen im Sterben lag. Severus stieß mit seiner eigenen Magie dagegen und war überrascht saphirblaue Magie zu sehen, die sich um die beiden kämpfenden Stränge wickelte. Er begann vorsichtig die Macht des Dunklen Lords aufzulösen und entfernte den Link schmerzhaft Stück für Stück. Nach gefühlten Stunden, was aber in Wirklichkeit nur ein Moment war, brach der rote Strang und sprang zurück und außer Sicht, wie ein Gummiband, das zu weit gedehnt worden war. Er fühlte schwach, wie Harry sich anspannte, bevor er erschlaffte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass Harry ohnmächtig geworden war.

"Harry?", fragte er sanft und fragte sich, ob es nur wegen dem Heilungsschlaf war unter dem er gewesen war, als die Vision angefangen hatte.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", fragte eine verblüffte Stimme von der Tür. Severus sah auf und sah Draco, der fasziniert schaute.

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Severus argwöhnisch.

„Da war dieses blaue und violette Licht", erwiderte Draco. „Was war das?"

Severus legte Harry vorsichtig auf das Bett, bevor er seine Hände ungläubig anschaute. Er hatte gerade nur mit Instinkt Magie manipuliert. Er hatte eine unzerstörbare Verbindung vernichtet, indem er es verwandelt hatte. Er war der Magieweber, den Harry benötigte, um zu überleben. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er es die ganze Zeit gewesen war.

Author's Note: NC17 könnt ihr ( auf englisch) auf hpfandom, thehexfiles, oder ensnared nachlesen...


	23. Die Vertrautheit eines Namens

**Kapitel 23 **

**Die ****Vertrautheit eines Namens**

**EINS**

Severus' Hände zitterten. Er stand an Harrys Bett und debattierte ob er Albus von seiner Entdeckung erzählen sollte. Er wollte nicht ausgenutzt werden, wusste aber auch, dass die Anwesenheit eines Magiewebers im Kollegium die Sicherheit der Schule bedeutend verbessern würde. Seine erste Handlung sollte sein, dass er Albus die Wahrheit über seine Kraft sagen und dann die Schutzzauber der Schule verstärken würde . Als Magieweber sollte diese Aufgabe keine große Herausforderung darstellen.

"Draco!" rief Severus als er Harrys Raum verließ. Draco war in sein Zimmer zurückgegangen um zu warten, nicht in der Lage mit Severus Überraschung umzugehen.

"Sir?" fragte Draco und trat zögerlich aus seinem Raum.

"Bleib bei Harry", forderte Severus den Blondschopf auf. „Ich gehe zum Schulleiter."

"Ja Sir", erwiderte Draco und ging ohne weitere Worte in Harrys Zimmer.

Severus ging zügig zum Büro des Schulleiters, seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm in einer verärgerten Weise auf. Die Schüler vor ihm wichen ihm aus als würde er sie wie das rote Meer teilen, nicht bereit ein Opfer vom vergeltungssüchtigen Zorn des Zaubertrankmeisters zu werden. Severus blaffte einen Hufflepuff an, der es wagte nicht auszuweichen und zog Punkte für die Trägheit des Schülers ab. Er betrat Albus' Büro ohne zu klopfen.

"Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er und wanderte im Raum auf und ab, in dem Versuch das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken. "Es ist etwas passiert."

"Setz dich mein Junge", erwiderte Albus besorgt. "Erzähl es mir. Ist etwas mit Harry geschehen?"

"Nein, es ist nicht wegen Potter", antworte Severus scharfzüngig. "Es betrifft _mich_. Ich _muss_ dir etwas erzählen." Severus setzte sich schwer in einen dick gepolsterten blauen Sessel der mit hässlichen Sternen verziert war,

„Hättest du gerne etwas Tee?", fragte Albus.

"Was?" erwiderte Severus scharf, den dieses Angebot völlig unvorbereitet traf. "Ich hätte verdammt noch mal _nicht_ gerne Tee! Hörst du mir nicht zu? Das ist wichtig!"

"Fahr fort", sagte Albus und warf einen Scherbert Zitrone in seinen Mund. „ Ich höre zu, mein Junge."

Severus knirschte gereizt mit seinen Zähnen. „Potter hatte heute Nachmittag eine weitere Vision", begann er und rang seine Hände. „Ich habe ihn festgehalten um ihn davon abzuhalten sich weiteren Schaden zuzufügen. Er konnte nicht schreien, da seine Stimme bereits so schwer geschädigt war. Nach einigen Momenten begann seine Narbe zu bluten daher habe ich sie…mit meiner Hand verdeckt. Ich habe versucht zu helfen. Ihm irgendwie Trost zu spenden, egal wie sinnlos der Versuch zu sein schien. Als meine Hand die Narbe berührte konnte ich die Magie und den Schmerz _fühlen,_ als ob ich derjenige sei der ihn verursachen würde. Ich schloss meine Augen und war überrascht dass ich die Magiefäden _sehen_ konnte. Die des Dunklen Lords, ein leuchtendes pulsierendes Rot, umschloss Harrys freundliches, beruhigendes Violett, hat es gewürgt, es manipuliert. Ich wollte helfen, den Schmerz stoppen. Ich habe mit meiner Magie dagegengedrückt und habe gesehen wie es…die des Dunklen Lords angriff. Ich habe den Strang aufgelöst. Ich glaube... Ich weiß ich habe die Verbindung zerstört. Harry hat sofort aufgehört zu kämpfen."

"Ist er wach?", fragte Albus.

"Nein. Er war unter einem Heilungsschlaf als es begann."

"Dann wird er wahrlich ausgeruht sein."

"Hast du ein Wort von dem was ich gesagt habe gehört? Ich habe die Magie des Dunklen Lords _manipuliert_! Ich habe eine Verbindung _zerstört_ die als unzerstörbar gilt! Verstehst du nicht was das bedeutet?"

"Natürlich verstehe ich das Severus. Bist du dir sicher dass du nicht etwas Tee möchtest? Es könnte deine Nerven beruhigen."

"Verflucht seist du verrückter alter Mann! Ich möchte keinen Tee! Wie kannst du an Tee denken wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich ein Magieweber bin!"

"Es war nur ein Gedanke. Beruhige dich Severus bevor du ein Aneurysma bekommst."

Severus holte mehrmals tief Luft und kämpfte um Beherrschung da er wusste dass Albus nie gut auf schlechte Laune reagierte.

"Ich bin von dieser Enthüllung überrascht", sagte Albus. „Es ist ungewöhnlich für so ein Talent so spät im Leben aufzutauchen. Wie ist das passiert?"

"Ich habe das Mal angenommen als ich sechzehn war. Ha- Potter glaubt dass es irgendwie meine Magie blockiert hat. Ich denke…Ich muss kurz vor meiner Reife gewesen sein als ich das Mal angenommen habe. Dies wäre früher passiert wenn ich den Todessern niemals beigetreten wäre."

„Eine interessante Theorie. Du weißt natürlich was das bedeutet."

„Wie könnte ich nicht? Ich erzähle es dir, so dass ich die Schutzzauber der Schule verstärken kann. Ich hasse es mich nutzlos zu fühlen und nun erkenne ich dass ich ein Talent habe dass jeglichen Unterschied ausmachen könnte. Es wäre falsch es nicht zu benutzen. Ich muss helfen wo ich kann. Es ist für den Ausgang des Krieges wichtig." Er verstummte als ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke kam. „Glaubst du ich habe das Richtige getan als ich die Verbindung zerstörte?"

„Warum sollte es nicht das Richtige sein?"

„Was wenn... was wenn ich ihn irgendwie geschwächt habe? Was wenn er nicht mehr so mächtig wie zuvor ist durch den Verlust der Verbindung?"

„Severus mein Junge. Du hast die einzige Möglichkeit gewählt. Wenn du die Verbindung nicht zerstört hättest wäre Harry durch die Folter, die er erleiden musste, gestorben. Ein geschwächter Harry ist besser als ein getöteter Harry. Wir sorgen uns alle um seine Sicherheit, du mehr als andere denke ich."

Severus nickte und war erleichtert dass Albus dachte dass er das Richtige für Harry getan hatte. Er stand auf um zu gehen. Er wollte da sein wenn Harry aufwachte.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Albus.

„Um zu meiner Wache zurückzukehren", antwortete Severus.

"Du erinnerst dich was ich dir gesagt habe, oder?"

Severus drehte sich um, um den Direktor böse anzuschauen. „Wie könnte ich es vergessen?", spuckte er.

"Du verstehst dass ich nur an Harrys Wohlbefinden denke."

"Wie kannst du es wagen anzunehmen, dass ich das Kind jemals Schaden würde? Ich bin ein Mann der Ehre! Ich kümmere mich nicht um deine Meinung in dieser Sache! Ich bleibe bei ihm um sicherzustellen dass er wieder ganz gesund wird!"

„Du kennst die Regeln dieser Schule. Es gibt sie für die Sicherheit der Schüler sowie für die Integrität des Lehrkörpers."

Severus schaute ihn noch einmal finster an bevor er das Büro verließ. Er fühlte wie sich ein Riss zwischen dem Schulleiter und ihm bildete. Es war jetzt gravierender, da er gerade das tat was Albus ihm unterbat, aber es konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sich darum zu sorgen. Harry brauchte ihn und verflucht noch mal Severus brauchte Harry genauso sehr.

**ZWEI**

"Molly beginnt Fragen zu stellen", sagte Albus und legte sanft seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter. "Sie möchte ihn sehen."

"Lass sie Fragen stellen", erwiderte Severus. "Ich verlasse ihn nicht."

"Severus es ist unklug dich so wegen einem Schüler zu verhalten. Es könnte eine Bevorzugung deinerseits nahe legen. "

"Ja Albus. Es ist Bevorzugung Wache an der Seite eine Schülers zu halten der unter meine Obhut gegeben wurde und nun aus unbekannten Gründen im Koma liegt." Severus schaute den Schulleiter kalt an. "Ich verlasse ihn nicht."

"Severus es ist nicht deine Schuld dass er in diesem Zustand ist. Du bist dir dessen doch bewusst?"

"Ja Albus. Ich bin mir dessen vollauf bewusst. Würdest du mich nun bitte ihn Ruhe lassen?"

Albus seufzte schwer und klopfte Severus auf die Schulter. „Ich sage Molly dass sie sich gedulden muss."

Severus grunzte als Antwort und horchte nur mit einem Ohr als Albus sich langsam zurückzog. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, nahm Severus Harrys Hand in seine und versuchte den Jugendlichen durch seinen Willen zum aufwachen zu bewegen. Harry war seit der Nacht eine Woche zuvor, als Severus die Verbindung gelöst hatte, nicht mehr aufgewacht. Severus war besorgt dass er Harry unwiderruflich geschadet hatte. Plötzlich fühlte er ein leichtes Drücken an seinen Fingern was ihn dazu bewegte in wunderschöne, wenn auch müde grüne Augen aufzusehen.

„Hi", flüsterte Harry seine Stimme heiser aber funktionsfähig.

„Selber hi", erwiderte Severus. „Du hast uns allen wahrlich einen Schrecken eingejagt. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Leicht", sagte Harry leise.

„Was meinst du?"

„Als wäre auf mir etwas Dunkles, Schweres in mir gewesen, nur dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe bis es weg war."

„Irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und blinzelte schläfrig mit seinen Augen. „Nein, nur ein wenig müde. Leg dich neben mich?"

Severus nickte und hexte Schutzzauber an die Tür bevor er sich entkleidete und ins Bett ging und Harry in Arm nahm. Er veränderte die Schutzzauber ein wenig um Draco den Eintritt zu ermöglichen falls etwas geschehen sollte.

**DREI**

"Ich möchte ihn sehen", sagte Granger traurig. „Wieso lassen sie uns nicht zu ihm?"

„Ich kann Snape fragen", antwortete Draco und versuchte seine Freundin zu trösten.

„Würdest du das tun?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und schaute hoch in Dracos Augen.

„Sicher", erwiderte er und führte Granger und Weasley in die Räume die er sich mit Potter und Snape teilte. Er ging in Harrys Wohnzimmer und sagte ihnen, dass er in einem Moment wieder da wäre. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür und sah Snape und Potter fest miteinander verschlungen und tiefschlafend auf dem Bett. Er schloss sanft die Tür und schlich dann an Severus Bettseite. Er schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. "Sir?"

Snape öffnete ein verschlafenes schwarzes Auge und dann das andere und schaute Draco neugierig an: "Was ist Draco?", fragte er leise.

„Granger und Weasley sind hier" , flüsterte Draco. "Sie wollen ihn sehen. Was soll ich ihnen sagen?"

Snape überlegte für einen Moment bevor er eine Entscheidung traf:" Nun gut. Sag ihnen er ist unter der Dusche und wird in zehn Minuten da sein."

„Ja Sir", erwiderte Draco und schlich wieder aus dem Zimmer. "Er ist unter der Dusche", erklärte er den besorgten Gryffindors. "Gebt ihm ein paar Minuten. Professor Snape wird uns sagen wenn er fertig ist."

"Snape ist da _mit_ ihm drin?" staunte Weasley entsetzt.

"Nein du Idiot", erwiderte Draco. "Er ist im Zimmer und stellt sicher dass Potter keine Hilfe in der Dusche braucht. Potter ist noch immer schwach."

"Yeah", mumelte Weasley betreten. "Klar."

Granger rollte mit ihren Augen. "Ehrlich Ron.", sagte sie neckisch. "Man könnte meinen, dass du es lernen würdest."

"Ich wundere mich nur ob es ihm gut geht. Sie haben uns seit einer Woche nicht mehr zu ihm gelassen! Wieso sagen sie uns nicht was los ist?"

„Ich nehme an sie wollen nicht dass wir uns Sorgen machen", erwiderte Draco, setzte sich neben Granger und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Wissen sie denn nicht dass dieses Schweigen uns noch besorgter macht?", fragte Granger. „Ich ertrage es nicht, nicht Bescheid zu wissen!"

„Wir werden ihn gleich sehen", tröstete Draco.

**VIER**

Hermine wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Was konnte Harry zugestoßen sein können, dass die Professoren seinen Zustand verschwiegen? Die richtige Besorgnis hatte angefangen als Mrs. Weasley zeitweise in die Schule gekommen war um Snapes Zaubertrankunterricht zu übernehmen, da Snape mit etwas Wichtigem beschäftigt war. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Harry zur selben Zeit verschwunden war. Sie hatte ihn seit der furchtbaren Nacht im Schlafsaal als Madame Pomfrey und Snape für beinahe 5 Minuten versuchten ihren Freund wiederzubeleben nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war sich in dieser Nacht sicher gewesen dass Harry den nächsten Tag nicht überleben würde und war überrascht gewesen wie sehr sie dieser Gedanke mitgenommen hatte. Harry war das nächste zu einem Bruder das sie hatte und ihn zu verlieren war das Schlimmste was sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Sie wurde aus ihren depressiven Gedanken gerissen als Snape mit säuerlicher Miene aus Harrys Zimmer trat: "Er ist immer noch sehr schwach", sagte er scharf. „ Ihr könnt ein paar Minuten dableiben aber nicht länger."

"Ja Sir", erwiderte Malfoy und half Hermine auf die Füße. Snape trat zur Seite als die drei Freunde den Raum betraten und Harry im Bett antrafen, sein Haar feucht von der Dusche. Hermine setzte sich so nah an Harrys Seite wie sie konnte, überrascht drei Stühle an der Seite des Bettes zu sehen.

„Hi Harry", sagte sie sanft und nahm Harrys Hand in ihre. „Wie geht es dir?"

"Besser", erwiderte Harry. "Aber immer noch müde. Ich glaube meine Magie erholt sich immer noch."

„Warum muss sich deine Magie erholen?", fragte Ron der sich neben Hermine gesetzt hatte. Malfoy saß am Ende, da er Harry schon davor gesehen hatte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er und seine Augen fielen ihm zu als er gegen die Kissen lehnte. „Ich fühle mich ausgelaugt."

„Es ist weil er heilt", sagte Snape von der Tür. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen in einer beinahe entspannten Haltung. Seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt: "Seine Magie ist von der Menge an Verletzungen die sie überwinden muss angegriffen. Seid versichert, dass es ihm bald wieder gut gehen wird."

Hermine starrte den Mann, den sie immer mit unangenehmen Ahnungen assoziiert hatte, an erstaunt wie _normal_ er aussah wie er gegen den Türrahmen lehnte wie jeder Andere der versuchte entspannt auszusehen. "Wissen sie vielleicht wann er wieder in den Unterricht gehen kann?", fragte sie schüchtern.

"Das kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete Snape. „Sicherlich weißt du Granger wie unvorhersehbar ein Heilungsprozess sein kann?"

Hermine nickte stumm und schaute wieder zu Harry und sah wie dieser den Zaubertrankmeister voller Zuneigung anschaute.

„Hören Sie auf sie zu ärgern Professor Snape", sagte er. „Ich bin mir sicher sie haben sich genug Sorgen gemacht ohne dass sie jetzt so geheimnisvoll darüber reden."

„Ich versichere dir dass ich es nicht mit Absicht mache", erwiderte Snape. „Wäre es dir lieber dass ich die Wahrheit versüße und es so anhören lasse als würdest du einfach nur Unterricht schwänzen anstatt einen guten Grund zu haben?"

„Natürlich nicht Sir", erwiderte Harry. „Ich würde nicht davon _träumen_, dass Sie ihren Ruf auf solch eine Art gefährden."

"Und was für ein Ruf könnte das sein?" fragte Snape mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Was, natürlich ihre‚ ich bin so ein schmieriger Bastard also geh mir aus dem Weg' Persönlichkeit, Sir", erwiderte Harry frech.

Hermine drehte sich um und schaute ihren Professor mit vor furcht weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Der schmunzelte nur.

"Touché Potter", sagte er.

Hermines Verstand fing an zu hart zu arbeiten als sie sich zu Malfoy umdrehte, nur um zu sehen dass er sein Kopf in offensichtlicher Verzweiflung schüttelte. Was geschah hier? Snape scherzte mit Harry als wären sie seit jeher Freunde. Sie war sich sicher dass jeder andere Schüler der so etwas zu Snape gesagt hätte Nachsitzen müsste, bevor er verstand was geschehen war. Aber bei Harry schmunzelte Snape nur. Er _schmunzelte_ um Gottes Willen! Hermine hatte nicht einmal gewusst dass der Mann schmunzeln _konnte_!

"Äh", sagte sie zögerlich und schaute zwischen Snape und Harry hin und her. "Wir haben diese Woche eine Menge Hausaufgaben und ich bin mir sicher dass du wieder schlafen möchtest. Wir werden morgen wieder kommen und ich werde dir die Aufgaben mitbringen die du verpasst hast."

"Okay", stimmte Harry ihr zu. „Danke dass ihr gekommen seid."

„Kein Problem Harry", sagte Ron und hörte sich genauso verwirrt an wie sich Hermine fühlte. „Bis morgen."

"Bye", erwiderte Harry und schloss wieder seine Augen.

**FÜNF**

Severus schloss sanft die Tür nachdem er Harrys Freunde hinausgelassen hatte.

„Keine Besucher mehr heute Draco", sagte er dem Blondschopf fest. "Harry hatte genug."

"Ja Sir", erwiderte Draco. Er sah so aus als hätte er etwas auf dem Herzen.

„Was ist Draco?", fragte Severus, da er wusste dass der Junge es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Er _war_ schließlich ein Slytherin.

"Nun", begann Draco zögernd. "Ich, nun, Ich glaube wirklich nicht dass sie so... offen sein sollten wenn Potters Freunde dabei sind. Was ist wenn sie es herausbekommen? Ich glaube Granger vermutet bereits etwas."

„Es ist eine nette Sache von _dir_ mir Ratschläge über meine Beziehung zu geben.", sagte Severus kalt und stimmte schweigend zu dass er vielleicht ein _wenig_ sorglos gewesen war.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Draco und Ärger flammte in seinen Augen auf.

„Oh bitte", meinte Severus. „Du redest deine _Freundin_ noch immer mit ihrem Nachnamen an. Ich frage mich nur warum das so ist."

„ Es ... Es ist einfach angenehm, " stammelte Draco.

"Vielleicht verhindert es die Dinge wahr zu machen, mhmm?", sagte Severus.

Draco schaute ihn für einen Moment an bevor er seine Augen senke. „Wie auch immer. Tun sie was sie wollen. Ich versuche nur ihr kleines Geheimnis zu wahren aber wenn sie es zur Schau tragen als würde es jeden etwas angehen dann werde ich mich nicht bemühen."

Severus hoffte dass er etwas Einsicht in den Jungen klopfen könnte, da er wusste dass man niemals wahre Intimität mit einem geliebten Menschen erreichen konnte wenn man nicht einmal den Vornamen der geliebten Person sagen konnte. Severus konnte beim besten Willen die merkwürdige Freundschaft zwischen dem Gryffindor Trio und Draco nicht verstehen.

Severus ging zurück in Harrys Zimmer und war erfreut zu sehen dass Harry auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Komm zurück ins Bett", forderte Harry. "Wir können da weitermachen wo wie aufgehört haben."

"Und wo war das ?", fragte Severus und entfernte bereits seine Roben.

"Schlafen, in der Wärme des anderen geborgen. ", erwiderte Harry bevor er laut gähnte. Seine Stimme hörte sich jedes Mal wenn Severus ihn sprechen hörte, besser an.

"Das hört sich annehmbar an", murmelte er und kroch unter die Decke und nahm Harry in seine Arme. Harry kuschelte sich an Severus Brust und dessen langsames Atmen wiegte Harry wieder in den Schlaf. Severus wusste dass es so gut wie unmöglich war ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, wenn alles was er wollte war, der Welt zuzurufen dass Harry sein war. Aber er wusste dass er es vesuchen musste. Wenn nicht um seinetwegen dann für Harry. Sie würden nirgendwo anders so gut beschützt sein wie in Hogwarts

'_Ich liebe dich Harry', _ dachte er und hielt seinen Liebhaber fest in seinen Armen. _'Ich soIl verdammt sein wenn ich zulasse dass irgendjemand dir wehtut. Es ist meine Ehre dich zu beschützen'_


	24. Stimmen in meinem Kopf

**Stimmen in meinem Kopf**

**EINS**

Harry knurrte frustriert und warf den Federkiel auf den Tisch. "Ich kann das nicht", rief er und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hatte die letzte Stunde versucht seinen Namen auf Pergament zu schreiben, nicht in der Lage das furchtbare Zittern seiner Hände zu stoppen.

„Vielleicht ist eine Pause angebracht", sagte Snape sanft und legte Federkiel und Pergament außer Sichtweite. „Sicherlich hast du nicht erwartet dies innerhalb eines Tages zu überwinden?"

„Ich sollte es überhaupt nicht _überwinden_ müssen", murmelte Harry und rieb seine Schläfen. „Ich _hasse_ diesen schlangengesichtigen Bastard!" Er fühlte eine freundliche Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich um, um seinen Liebhaber anzuschauen.

„Wir alle hassen ihn, Harry", informierte Severus ihn. "Du bist stärker als das und das weißt du. Iss etwas, les ein wenig, wenn dich das entspannt und mach hiermit _später_ weiter." Er küsste Harrys Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Wangenknochen.

Harry warf einen letzten frustrierten Blich auf das Pergament, bevor er zustimmte. „Okay", sagte er und folgte Severus in das Esszimmer für ein gemeinsames Abendessen. Harry würde nicht zur allgemeinen Schülerschaft zurückkehren, bevor er das Zittern seines Körpers nicht ein wenig kontrollieren konnte. Er hasste, dass seine Nerven so viel Schaden genommen hatten, aber er wusste, dass er nichts dagegen machen konnte, außer zu versuchen darum herum zu arbeiten. „Wie soll ich meine Hausaufgaben nachholen, wenn ich nichts schreiben kann?", fragte er und schob niedergeschlagen sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her.

„Iss Harry", sagte Severus streng. "Wir besorgen dir einen Diktierfederkiel, bis du wieder schreiben kannst."

Dieser Gedanke munterte Harry ein wenig auf und er begann zu essen. Kurz vor Ende des beinahe stummen Essens durchfuhr Harry ein furchtbarer Gedanke. "Sev'rus?", fragte er zögernd.

"Ja, Harry?", fragte Severus und schaute Harry geduldig an.

„Wie werde ich zaubern?", fragte Harry. „Wenn ich nicht richtig zielen kann, werde ich eine Gefahr für jeden sein, der um mich ist." Eine Hand legte sich sanft über seine und veranlasste ihn in obsidianschwarze Augen hochzusehen.

„Du wirst es meistern", sagte Severus. "Ich vertraue in deine Fähigkeiten. Du musst auch in sie vertrauen."

Harry nickte. "Ich denke, ich werde es noch einmal versuchen."

Severus seufzte:"Nun gut. Ruf mich, wenn du etwas brauchst, zum Beispiel eine kleine Pause."

Harry lächelte und war über den verärgerten Tonfall, den der Mann benutzte, amüsiert. „Das werde ich Sev'rus." Damit stand er auf und ging in das Wohnzimmer, um es noch einmal zu probieren.

**ZWEI**

Hermine betrat leise den Raum, nicht gewillt den Zaubertrankmeister auf die Tatsache aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie das Passwort wusste. Sie schlich sich leise in Harrys Zimmer und entdeckte den Jungen an seinem Schreibtisch, wo dieser sehr langsam auf Pergament schrieb.

„Harry?", fragte sie.

Harry schreckte auf und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. Er schaute sie gespielt böse an. "Mach das nie wieder, Hermine!", rief er aus.

Hermine grinste kleinlaut. "Tschuldige.", sagte sie und ging zu ihm, um besser sehen zu können. "Woran arbeitest du?"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich und er starrte das Pergament wütend an. "An meinem Namen.", sagte er gereizt und nahm den Federkiel, um wieder weiterzumachen.

Hermine war verwirrt. Sie stand hinter Harry und schaute zu, wie er versuchte (und versagte) mit zitternden Händen seinen Namen auf das Pergament zu schreiben. Seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass das Geschriebene wie Schlangenlinien aussah. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als sie auf das vollgeschriebene Pergament schaute. „Wie lang arbeitest du schon daran?"

Harry seufzte, legte den Federkiel auf den Tisch und rieb seine Augen. „Ein paar Stunden", erwiderte er müde. "Es will enfach nicht funktionieren." Er knurrte frustriert. Etwas, das er nie tat.

"Mach dieses Geräusch nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine sanft und massierte Harrys Schultern, in dem Versuch ihn etwas zu entspannen. „Wir wollen nie die Dinge, die das Leben uns gibt, aber meistens wird uns nichts gegeben mit dem wir nicht auch umgehen können. Dies ist ein Hindernis. Du hattest auf deinem Weg schon größere Hindernisse und du wirst dieses hier, so wie die Anderen, überwinden. Wir sind alle für dich da. Ich weiß, dass du das besiegen kannst."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen und seufzte schwer. „Danke Hermine", sagte er leise.

Hermine hatte die Ahnung, dass er seine Tränen zurückhielt. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wieso muss ich es sein? Ist mir nicht schon genug zugestossen? Hat das Schicksal mir wirklich noch meine Hände wegnehmen müssen?"

Hermine beugte sich über Harrys Schultern, nahm seine Hände und hielt sie fest. „Du hast deine Hände noch, Harry", sagte sie. „Sie sind genau hier und sie werden wieder funktionieren, weil du sie dazu bringen wirst. Sie wollen vielleicht zuerst nicht. Aber dein Wille ist stark genug, um sie zu überwältigen. "

"Nun", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Flur. "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du Potter als deinen Bruder betrachtest, könnte ich eifersüchtig werden."

Hermine drehte sich um und richtete sich auf. Sie warf ihrem Freund einen verärgerten Blick zu: "Ich versuche hier zu helfen", informierte sie ihn. Malfoy grinste.

"Ich weiß, Gra..." Er unterbrach sich selber und seine Augen wurden für einen Moment glasig, als sei er tief in Gedanken. „Ich weiß, Hermine."

Hermine starrte ihn an und wunderte sich über sein Verhalten. „Wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, Harry?", fragte sie ihren Freund und schaute in neugierige, smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Sicher", sagte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine lächelte und zog Malfoy am Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher in grün und silber dekoriert war. Eine schwarze Couch stand vor dem recht großen Kamin. "Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

"Alles Bestens", sagte Malfoy und zog sie mit ihm hinunter, als er sich setzte. "Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine verdrehte, von ihrem Platz auf seinem Schoß, ihre Augen. "Was war das da drin? Du weißt, es ist mir egal, wie du mich nennst, solange es nicht abfällig ist."

Malfoy schaute runter und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er küsste sie auf den Handrücken: "Es ist etwas, was Professor Snape gesagt hat. Dass ich dich nicht beim Nachnamen nennen soll, wenn ich jegliche Intimität mit dir möchte"

"Aber -"

"Ich rede nicht über körperliche Intimität, Hermine", unterbrach Malfoy sie. „Ich rede über wahre Intimität des Geistes. Ich möchte das. " Er schaute ihr in die Augen. "Mit dir."

Hermine war sprachlos. "Warum ich, Mal..."

„Draco", unterbrach er sie. „Mein Name ist Draco."

„Draco", korrigierte sich Hermine leise. „Wieso möchtest du das mit mir?"

Draco schaute sie für einen Moment neugierig an. „Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt.", sagte er. Er schaute sie für einige Minuten an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf, als ob er ihn von etwas befreien wollte. „Nichts, egal. Was hast du Potter gesagt?"

"Weißt du über seine Hände Bescheid?", fragte Hermine.

Draco nickte wortlos.

"Ich habe ihm soviel Trost gegeben, wie ich konnte. Ich weiß, dass er damit umgehen werden kann. Wenn er nur nicht zuvor aufgibt."

„Er wird nicht aufgeben. Er ist zu starrköpfig."

Hermine lächelte. Draco kannte Harry, das war klar. Sie beugte sich vor, um ihren Freund zu küssen, aber er wich ihr leicht aus und stand gleichzeitig auf. „Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben noch nicht fertig. Vielleicht solltest du Potter Gesellschaft leisten, während ich das tue."

Hermine war sehr verwirrt. Zuerst redete er über Intimität des Geistes und dann wich er ihr aus. Es machte keinen Sinn. "Ich komm kurz vorbei, um Gute Nacht zu sagen, bevor ich gehe."

Draco saß bereits am Mahagonitisch in der Ecke und nickte. Er sah nicht auf, als sie ging.

**DREI**

Draco seufzte schwer, als er hörte, dass die Tür sich schloss. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er seine Freundin angelogen hatte, aber in dem Moment hatte er nur gewollt, dass sie ging. Er hatte über das, was Seversus gesagt hatte nachgedacht und hatte entschieden, dass Severus Recht hatte. Wie konnte er erwarten, dass er wahre Intimität mit Hermine erreichen würde, wenn er sie die ganze Zeit 'Granger' nannte? Er hatte allerdings nicht so eine Antwort erwartet. Er _hatte_ gedacht, dass Hermine mit der Veränderung glücklich sein würde.

Er mochte es nicht, dass Hermine damit zufrieden war ihn Malfoy zu nennen. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn nicht so, wie sie es sagte. Vielleicht war er einfach ein Projekt für sie. Eine bemitleidenswerte Seele zur Läuterung, bevor sie in wie ein Gewicht fallen lassen würden.

'_Ich liebe dich, Hermine", _dachte er. '_Kannst du das nicht verstehen? __Was würde passieren, wenn wir heiraten? Was würden unsere Kinder von uns denken, wenn wir uns mit Nachnamen ansprechen? __Wieso kannst du mich nicht einfach auch lieben? Ist das zuviel verlangt? __Ich habe alles getan, was du wolltest. Ich habe alles verändert. Oder eher. __Ich habe alles in mir verändert.'_

Er verstand Frauen nicht. Er hatte gedacht, dass es klar war, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Wieso verstand sie nicht? Er seufzte wieder. Darüber nachzudenken bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

**VIER**

Draco starrte Potter mit großem Schrecken an. Der Junge lag auf seinem Rücken auf dem Boden, seine Knie angezogen und seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren, Malfoy!", sagte Potter, als er seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete, sich zur Seite lehnte und mit beiden Ellenbogen jeweils das gegenüberliegende Knie berührte und sich dann wieder gerade hinlegte.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Draco.

"Sit-ups", antwortete Potter und machte mit seinem Training weiter.

„Das kann ich sehen", meinte Draco. "Aber _warum_?"

Potter blieb nach der nächsten Wiederholung aufrecht. „Weil mein Körper durch all diese verdammten Visionen geschwächt ist.", sagte er verärgert. „Mein Sixpack beginnt zu verschwinden." Damit fuhr er mit seinen Sit-ups fort.

"Wird Quidditch das nicht lösen?", fragte Draco.

_'Oh um Merlins Willen!', _meinte eine fremde Stimme in Dracos Kopf, was ihn veranlasste sich umzudrehen.

„Was?", fragte Draco, bevor er bemerkte, dass Potter nicht laut gesprochen hatte.

„Was?", fragte Potter, hörte aber nicht mit seinen Übungen auf.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. " Du bist total verrückt, Potter", sagte er.

_‚Was auch immer.',_ sagte Potters Gedankenstimme. "Ich bin hier gerade beschäftigt, Malfoy", sagte er laut.

„Ähm ja. ", erwiderte Draco. "Ich gehe dann mal, ja?" Er ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Die Gedanken anderer Leute waren immer wieder in den unmöglichsten Momenten in seinen Gedanken gewesen, aber es war noch nie zuvor so oft geschehen. Er wunderte sich über den Anstieg, wusste aber nicht, was ihn verursachte. Er entschied ein wenig über das Gelände zu laufen, da es anfing draußen kalt zu werden und es ihm sehr warm war.

Er verließ das Schloss und ging langsam zum See, wo das Wasser sich sanft im Wind kräuselte. Nahe der Mitte tauchte eine Tentakel des Kraken auf und verschwand dann langsam wieder. Draco seufzte. Wieso musste das Leben der Menschen so kompliziert sein? Manchmal wünschte er sich die Menschen wären noch immer so primitiv, wie sie einmal waren. Das Leben musste einfacher gewesen sein.

Draco fächelte sich mit seiner Hand Luft zu. Ihm war wärmer, als zuvor, trotz der kalten Oktoberluft. Er beugte sich hinunter und legte seine Schuhe und Socken beiseite. Er setzte sich an das Ufer des Wassers, tauchte seine Füße hinein und genoss das kühlende Gefühl.

_‚Wieso ist mir so verdammt heiß?',_ fragte er sich und bemerkte nicht einmal seinen Gebrauch des Schimpfworts. Er hob seine Roben und tauchte den Rest seiner Beine in das Wasser. Ihm wurde von Minute zu Minute heißer. Recht plötzlich fühlte er eine Flut von flüssigem Feuer in seinen Adern, welches ihn mit Schmerz und Macht durchfuhr. Er drückte sein Rücken vor Schmerzen durch und schrie von der Intensität auf, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

**FÜNF**

'_So viele mächtige Kinder dieses Jahr",_ sagte eine Frauenstimme in Dracos Kopf. Er versuchte einige Minuten lang zu Bewusstsein zu gelangen und lauschte dabei dem inneren Monolog der Frau in einem Versuch herauszufinden, wer sie war. ‚_Ich hoffe, er wacht bald auf. Er schläft seit fast zwei Tagen. Das muss eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung gewesen sein, dass er den Baum explodieren hat lassen. Gott sei Dank, hat Severus ihn gefunden.'_

Draco stöhnte, als er seine Augen öffnete, nur um sie, zum Schutz vor dem grellen Licht der Krankenstation, wieder zu schließen.

'_Gut, er wacht auf', _dachte die Frau. Draco nahm an, dass es Madame Pomfrey war.

"Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie laut.

"Was?", fragte Draco gereizt und legte seinen Arm über seine Augen, um das Licht zu stoppen.

'_Ich zieh besser die Vorhänge vor', _dachte Madame Pomfrey. Einen Moment später verdunkelte sich das grelle Licht deutlich. „Ist das besser?", fragte sie.

„Sehr. Vielen Dank", erwiderte Draco und setzte sich in dem unbequemen Bett auf.

'_Ich muss Severus und den Schulleiter informieren. Aber zuerst braucht er seine Zaubertränke.', _dachte Madame Pomfrey. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie mit einem Zaubertrank zurück „Trink das", sagte sie. _„Ich werde Severus um __mehr_ _Sensibilitätszaubertränke bitten müssen. Ich hatte noch nie so viele Reifungen in einem Jahr'_

Draco trank den Zaubertrank in der Hoffnung, dass die Stimme der Heilerin aus seinem Kopf verschwinden würde. Es funktionierte nicht.

„Ist das besser mein Junge?", fragte Madame Pomfrey freundlich. ‚_Er ist so blass. Er scheint zu Tode erschrocken sein. Sicherlich weiß er, was die Reifung ist?'_ "Weißt du was passiert ist?"

Draco nickte und hoffte, dass sie bald verschwinden würde.

'_Ich rufe besser den Schulleiter' _"Ich bin gleich zurück Mr. Malfoy." Sie ging in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er konnte ihre Gedanken nicht von dem anderen Raum aus hören, was ihn sehr erleichterte. Er seufzte schwer und rieb mit seinen Händen sein Gesicht. Er legte sich hin und hoffte, dass sein Leben nicht noch komplizierter werden würde.

**SECHS**

Der Raum war voller Lärm. Draco setzte sich auf und verdeckte seine Ohren mit seinen Händen. Dies half aber überhaupt nichts, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte, dass der Raum voller Menschen war. Professor Snape, Potter, Hermine, Weasley, Mini-Weasley, Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey waren alle da und es sah so aus, als würden sie leise miteinander reden. Draco realisierte, dass der Lärm ihre Gedanken waren, die alle gleichzeitig in seinen Kopf einstürmten und es für ihn unmöglich machten sie zu unterscheiden. „Bitte lass es aufhören", wimmerte er und hielt sich fest seine Ohren zu, verzweifelt darum bemüht die Stimmen zu stoppen. „Bitte, ich kann es nicht ertragen. Lass es aufhören! Lass es aufhören!"

Alle sahen ihn neugierig an, die Sorge war deutlich in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. „Geht raus!" bestimmte Madame Pomfrey und stieß die Besucher zum Ausgang. Draco konnte sie durch den Lärm in seinem Kopf kaum hören. Sobald alle weg waren, war nur Pomfreys Stimme geblieben.

'_Du liebe Zeit. Was war das? __Der Arme scheint ganz verwirrt zu sein.' _"Mr. Malfoy, sagen sie mir was mit ihnen ist. "

"Es war so laut", sagte Draco. Sein Kopf pochte von dem Stimmenansturm. „Ich konnte alles hören, was sie dachten und es war alles in meinem Kopf vermischt."

'_Er konnte hören, was wir dachten? __Wie ist das möglich? __Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nach Wahnvorstellung untersuchen. Ich habe nie erlebt, dass sich eine Reifung so auf jemanden ausgewirkt hat.' _

"Ich habe keine Wahnvorstellungen", blaffte Draco gereizt. „Ich muss nicht untersucht werden! Ich muss nur für den Moment allein sein!"

'_Er ist ein Telepath! __Ich muss mit Albus reden!' _Madame Pomfrey eilte aus dem Raum, um mit Dumbledore zu reden.

**SIEBEN**

Harry schaute neugierig zu, als Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey leise miteinander redeten. Nach einem Moment wandte sie sich an die Versammelten. "Wenn ihr ihn sehen wollt, müsst ihr dies einer nach dem anderen tun", sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme, um Argumenten vorzubeugen. „Immer nur einer und das ist endgültig!" Sie verschwand im Krankenflügel, nur um nach einem Moment wieder aufzutauchen und Harry in den Raum zu winken. Harry war verwirrt, diskutierte aber nicht. Er wollte Malfoy schließlich genau so sehr sehen, wie jeder andere hier.

"Hey, Malfoy", sagte er und setzte sich neben das Bett.

Malfoy schaute ihn neugierig an und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als würde er nach etwas horchen. „Ich höre nichts", sagte er nach einem Moment.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich auch nicht", sagte er. "Es ist normalerweise sehr still hier. Ich nehme an, dass Madame Pomfrey Stillezauber über den Krankenflügel gelegt hat."

"Das ist nicht, was ich gemeint habe", antwortete Malfoy und winkte Harrys Erklärung ab. Harry hörte erstaunt zu, als Malfoy ihm erklärte, dass er die Gedanken anderer lesen konnte.

"Nun ", murmelte er, als Malfoy fertig war. „Ich denke, dass meine Okklumentik dich davon abhält viel von mir zu hören. Ich schütze meine Gedanken ziemlich stark."

„Ich glaube, das macht Sinn. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Harry. Ich bin so verwirrt! Was soll ich tun, wenn ich wieder zurück in den Schulbetrieb muss? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das kontrollieren kann. Es ist zu viel!"

„Du sagst das, als ob du das schon mal erlebt hast", stellte Harry fest.

"Ich habe es immer gekonnt", antwortete Malfoy. „Aber es war nie so. Ich habe ab und zu die Gedanken von jemandem gehört. Es ist drei Jahre her, seit ich jemanden habe denken hören und in den letzten paar Tagen habe ich es zweimal gehört. Ich habe mir aber nichts dabei gedacht. Ich habe geglaubt, dass meine Gedanken diese Woche nur besonders empfänglich sind. Eine Ausnahme nicht mehr. Ha! Ich wünschte."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und dachte scharf nach. Nach einem Moment sagte er: "Vielleicht kann dir Okklumentik helfen. Ich meine der einzige Grund, warum ich es gelernt habe war, um Voldemort aus meinem Kopf fernzuhalten. Vielleicht könnte es dir helfen all dies aus deinem zu halten."

"Vielleicht", stimmte Malfoy zu. "Ich hoffe es."

"Ist alles okay?", fragte Harry. „Du siehst ein wenig angespannt aus."

„Alle diese Gedanken geben mir eine Migräne", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Ich könnte dich heilen, wenn du möchtest", schlug Harry vor.

Malfoy betrachtete ihn für einen Moment genau, bevor er zustimmend nickte. Harry ging zu Malfoys Seite und legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Blondschopfs. Er schloss seine Augen und suchte nach der Quelle der Schmerzen. Er fand einen starken pulsierenden Druckpunkt an Malfoys Gehirn. „Heile", flüsterte er und stieß mit seiner Magie gegen den Schmerz und löschte ihn aus.

"Danke", seufzte Malfoy dankbar.

Harry nickte kurz und setzte sich wieder. "Lerne zu fragen. Ich habe diese Fähigkeit aus einem Grund, weißt du!"

Malfoy lächelte leicht dümmlich. „Ja, stimmt.", sagte er nickend. Harry lachte leise. „Könntest du Hermine fragen reinzukommen?"

"Sicher", erwiderte Harry und stand auf. "Möchtest du, dass ich da bleibe?"

Malfoy nickte, schaute Harry aber nicht an. Harry legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blondschopfs. „Es ist keine Schande, um Hilfe zu bitten", sagte er.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Malfoy, auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich so meinte.

„Hermine", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür ein wenig. "Er möchte dich als nächstes sehen."

Hermine ging schnell zu ihm, Tränen im Gesicht und große Sorge in den Augen. „Du bleibst? Ich dachte, es wäre immer nur einer auf einmal erlaubt."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", versicherte Harry. "Er hat mich gebeten zu bleiben. Komm." Nachdem Hermine eingetreten war, ließ Harry die Tür sich wieder schließen und blieb in sicherer Entfernung, um dem Paar Privatsphäre zu geben. Hermine nahm Malfoys Hand in ihre und streichelte sanft seinen Handrücken.

Der Gedanke _'Soll ich es ihr sagen?_' drang ohne Veranlassung in Harrys Kopf ein. Er sah, dass Malfoy ihn fragend ansah. Harry schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, unsicher, wie Hermine diese Information aufnehmen würde. Es könnte sie verrückt machen, dass ihr Freund ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, aber sie in Wahrheit doch _nicht_ lesen konnte. Das würde ein Problem sein, wenn Draco nicht lernen würde seine Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren. Sie redeten ein paar Minuten, bevor Hermine ging und Ron eintrat.

"Hey Kumpel", sagte Ron und setzte sich. „Du hast uns allen Sorgen gemacht, aber Hermine sagt, dass es dir jetzt wieder gut geht"

Draco lächelte. "Mir wird es gut gehen, solange nicht zu viele Leute auf einmal hier hereinkommen", sagte er.

„Warum?", fragte Ron.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. " Ich fühle mich aus irgendeinem Grund klaustrophobisch", sagte er. „Es wird vergehen. Ich bin mir sicher."

Harry war beeindruckt, wie einfach Draco die Lügen von den Lippen gingen. Er musste lernen, so zu lügen.

**ACHT**

Draco traf sich als nächstes mit Snape und war neugierig auf die Gedanken des Mannes über sein Problem. Er konnte Snapes Gedanken auch nicht lesen, aber das überraschte Draco nicht im Geringsten. Er nahm an, dass Snape Harry Okklumentik beigebracht hatte, da war es nur logisch, dass er es immer anwendete.

"Können Sie mich unterrichten? ", fragte er nachdem er seine Fähigkeit ausführlich erklärt hatte. „Glauben sie es könnte helfen?"

Snape rieb leicht seine Unterlippe. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es helfen wird", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter reden und schauen, was seine Meinung ist." Harry saß neben Snape und hielt seine Hand. Er bot dem gestressten Mann Unterstützung an.

Als das Treffen vorüber war, gingen sie zu der anderen Seite des Krankenflügels. Sie sprachen für kurze Zeit leise miteinander, bevor Snape Harry in einen langanhaltenden Kuss zog und mit seinen Händen durch Harrys rabenschwarzes Haar fuhr.

'_Ich liebe dich', _hallte Snapes Stimme durch Dracos Kopf und Draco fragte sich, wieso der Mann dies Harry niemals sagte. Die zwei lösten sich voneinander, wechselten ein paar Worte bevor Snape ging und Mini-Weasley eintrat. Sie stand weit entfernt von Draco, nahe der Tür und zuckte nervös.

"Ich wollte nur danke sagen", sagte sie.

"Wofür?", fragte Draco. Sie sandte nichts aus, was Draco sich fragen ließ, ob sie auch Okklumentik kannte.

„Das letzte Jahr über", erwiderte sie. „Du hast deinen eigenen Vater bekämpft, um Harry zu beschützen. Er bedeutet uns viel. Danke, dass du ihm hilfst." Damit verschwand sie schnell.

"Komisches Mädchen", sagte Draco zu Harry, der in der Ecke stand und aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Sie ist nur schüchtern, wenn sie dich nicht kennt", erwiderte Harry leise. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Warte, bis sie dich als ein Freund ansieht. Sie wird die Klappe nicht mehr halten können." Er drehte sich um, um Draco anzulächeln und wandte sich dann wieder zum Fenster.

„Beschäftigt dich etwas?", fragte Draco.

"Sev'rus", erwiderte Harry. "Ihn belastet in letzter Zeit so viel und es wird immer mehr."

„Er ist stärker, als du ihm zutraust", erwiderte Draco. „Er war für alle diese Jahre ein Spion."

„Das ist anders", sagte Harry leises. „Emotionaler Stress ist anders, als sich um sein Leben zu sorgen. Er hat gekämpft, um am Leben zu bleiben. Er kämpft nun, um _uns _am Leben zu erhalten und die Strapazen fangen an bemerkbar zu werden"

Draco nickte verstehend. Snape liebte Harry, aber Harry würde wahrscheinlich bald tot sein und Snape konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen. Draco wusste, wenn Harry ‚uns' sagte meinte er ‚mich'.

* * *

Reviews?

AN: Ich hab voll vergessen hier das 24. Kapitel hochzuladen.. das 25 kommt dann schon in 2 wochen


	25. Maria Beliz

AN: Die Übersetzung für die Sätze mit Nummern am Anfang sind am Ende des Kapitels.

Kapitel 25

María Beliz

EINS

Sie seufzte schwer, als sie den Tagespropheten las, der berichtete dass Harry Potter wegen Gesundheitsproblemen von der allgemeinen Schülerschaft getrennt wurde.

1 "Ese niño ha pasado por tanto," sagte sie zu ihrem Papagei und streichelte ihn sanft. Er liebkoste sie und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand. Sie seufzte wieder und stand auf, um sich Kaffee zu machen. Sie nahm die Zeitung wieder zu Hand und nippte an ihrem Kaffee, als sie eine interessante Anzeige entdeckte. 2 "¿Qué tenemos aquí?", wunderte sie sich laut und las die Anzeige aufmerksam durch.

Gesucht für unmittelbare Anstellung in Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – Hexe oder Zauberer mit telepathischen Fähigkeiten, um spezialisierte Kurse für ausgewählte Schüler zu unterrichten. Lebenslauf erwünscht, sofortiges Interview für Bewerber möglich. Bei Interesse kontaktieren sie bitte Albus Dumbledore (Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei)

3 "Puede que valga la pena mirar esto", murmelte sie und holte ein leeres Pergament. Sie verzauberte es, um ihren Lebenslauf anzuzeigen (in Englisch) und legte einen Brief dazu, der ihre baldige Ankunft an der Schule ankündigte. Sie band es an ihren Papagei und schickte ihn los.

4 "¿Qué te traes, anciano?", fragte sie ihr leeres Haus und wunderte sich über die Beweggründe für so eine Anzeige.

ZWEI

Severus hielt den zitternden Teenager in seinen Armen und versuchte dessen Frustrationen mit seiner Umarmung zu besänftigen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung Harry", murmelte er beruhigend und strich ihm sanft durch sein strubbeliges Haar. "Du wirst das schaffen. Wir hören für den Moment auf, okay?"

Harry nickte schwach gegen seine Brust und Harrys gesamter Körper schüttelte sich unter Severus festen Griff. „Ich hasse das", flüsterte er. "Ich hasse ihn

. Ich hasse, was er mir angetan hat. "

Severus seufzte schwer und hielt ihn ein wenig fester. 'Ich liebe dich so'

, dachte er, als er Harry in den Armen hielt. "Er wird nicht gewinnen, Harry", sagte er sanft und hielt seinen Ärger aus seiner Stimme.

Harry lehnte sich zurück, um Severus in die Augen zu gucken, eine Frage in seinen Augen. 'Natürlich, er kann meinen Ärger spüren

', dachte Severus und beugte sich hinunter, um diese verführerischen Lippen zu küssen. Severus fühlte, wie sich die Magie im Raum verschob, als Draco eintrat, gerade als der Blondschopf sagte: "Nehmt euch ein Zimmer." Severus beachtete ihn nicht und entschied sich stattdessen den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Gerade als Severus Harry an sich zog, war ein Klopfen von der äußeren Zimmertür zu hören. Die drei Bewohner drehten ihre Köpfe abrupt zur Tür.

„Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte Severus niemand Bestimmten und schaute zur Tür. Beide Jugendlichen schüttelten stumm ihre Köpfe. Draco ging zur Tür und legte seine Hände und sein rechtes Ohr dagegen, anscheinend auf etwas horchend.

„Keine Gedanken auf der anderen Seite", sagte er als das Klopfen noch einmal zu hören war. Severus Wachsamkeit stieg sofort.

"Tritt zurück, Draco", sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Roben hervor, während Harry zur entferntesten Wand ging, seine Aufmerksamkeit der geschlossenen Tür gewidmet. „Herein!", rief Severus, für jeden bereit, der zu dieser Abendstunde kommen könnte. Das Abendessen war bereits beendet und daher sollten alle Schüler sicher in ihren Schlafsälen sein.

Die Tür öffnete sich unerträgliche langsam. "Ich werde euch nicht schaden", sagte eine weibliche Stimme in dem Moment, als besagte Frau auf der anderen Seite zu sehen war. Sie hatte einen starken spanischen Akzent, große dunkle Augen, schwarze Haare, die in einen Knoten in ihrem Nacken zusammensteckt waren, lange wehende violette Roben und tiefbraune Haut.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Severus, als die kleine Frau sanft die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Mein Name ist María Beliz, Señor", sagte sie, ihre tiefe Stimme klang an den Steinmauern des Wohnzimmers wieder. „Direktor Dumbledore hat mich angestellt, um den jungen Telepathen hier zu unterrichten." Sie deutete auf Draco und ein kleines Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Severus trocken und rührte sich noch immer nicht die Fremde zu begrüßen. „Und würden sie das vielleicht beweisen?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte sie und Severus Tonfall hatte keinerlei Wirkung auf sie. "Ich werde einfach den Schulleiter rufen." Als sie zu dem Kamin ging der in der Nähe von Dracos Sitzplatz war, stand der Blondschopf auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"Wie wäre es, wenn Ich den Schulleiter rufe", sagte Draco kalt und bewegte keinen Muskel.

„Wie du wünschst", erwiderte Maria problemlos. Draco ging zum Kamin, aber ließ den Eindringling nicht aus dem Auge. Er nahm blind etwas Flohpulver, warf es in das Feuer und rief: "Albus Dumbledore!"

Das Feuer warf Funken und einen Moment später trat Dumbledore heraus und wischte seine Roben ab. „Ah, ich sehe, ihr habt euch schon kennengelernt", sagte er fröhlich und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Wer ist diese Frau, Albus?", fragte Severus wütend.

„Haben sie sich nicht vorgestellt?", fragte Albus Maria.

„Doch natürlich, Albus", erwiderte sie. „ Aber diese jungen Männer waren der Meinung, es wäre das Beste sie zu fragen."

„Ah, natürlich", sagte Albus. „Severus ist immer der Wachsame. Wunderbar, alter Freund!"

Severus schaute finster Dumbledore an und fragte sich, ob er ihn umbringen könnte, ohne festgenommen zu werden. Sicherlich wäre der Rest der Welt dankbar, wenn sie den alten, sich überall einmischenden, Mann los wären? Oder? "Und du fandest es nicht angebracht, jemanden darüber zu informieren, Albus?"

"Nun, Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie gleich hierherkommen würde, sobald sie ankommt.", meinte Albus und winkte Severus Verärgerung ab. „Sie ist ziemlich gewissenhaft, findest du nicht?"

Gewissenhaft ist nicht das Wort, an das ich gedacht hatte", murrte Severus und wurde immer gereizter.

"Bitte meine Herren", unterbrach María und hielt ihre Hände hoch. „Ich möchte keinen Streit verursachen. Ich möchte nur den jungen Mann unterrichten", sie deutete auf Draco, „-wie er seine Gabe verwendet. Ich möchte keine Probleme verursachen."

"Dafür ist es zu spät, Frau!", fauchte Severus.

"Professor Snape", sagte eine leise Stimme aus der Ecke des Raumes. Jeder drehte sich zu Harry. "Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie auf Professor Dumbledores Einladung hier ist.

Vielleicht sollten wir ihr eine Chance geben, bis sie beweist, dass sie üble Absichten hat."

"Harry", sagte Severus und sein Tonfall war sehr viel sanfter, als er gewesen war. „Ich werde das Wohlbefinden meiner Schüler nicht einer Fremden anvertrauen, über die ich  
nichts weiß. Sicherlich erkennst du die Gefahren, Harry. "

"Ich verstehe, Professor", erwiderte Harry sanft, seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. „Unglücklicherweise gibt es niemand anderes, der Draco helfen kann. Er kann nicht für immer in diesen Räumen bleiben."

„Welchen Beweis haben sie, dass sie wirklich ein Telepath sind?", fragte Severus María forsch.

Sie schaute ihn für einen Moment still an, bevor sie sich an Draco wandte. „Er ist der Einzige in diesem Raum, der nicht in der Okklumentik geübt ist", sagte sie freundlich. „Ihr beide-"sie schaute Harry und Severus an, "-seid wie blanke Tafeln." Sie schaute Dumbledore an. "Sie dagegen lassen einige Gedanken durch, doch ich nehme an, dass Sie das mit Absicht tun."

Dumbledore belohnte sie mit einem Lächeln was Severus empörte. Er wusste, dass er diese Runde verloren hatte, aber er würde dieser Frau nicht vertrauen. „Nun gut", sagte er steif und verkreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Sie haben ihr Talent bewiesen. Ich werde ihnen erlauben Draco zu unterweisen, aber wenn ich auch nur einen Hinweis habe, dass sie ihn nicht gut behandeln werde ich sicherstellen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt. Ist das klar?"

"Sehr, Señor", erwiderte María mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. "Sie haben mein Versprechen, dass ich dem jungen Draco nicht schaden werde."

DREI

Draco saß stumm da und versuchte sein Bestes, seinen Kopf zu leeren, wie Maria versucht hatte es ihm zu lehren.

„Du konzentrierst dich nicht Draco", schimpfte Maria ein wenig. "Du musst es noch einmal versuchen. "

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich Okklumentik lernen muss", beschwerte sich Draco. "Was hat das mit dem Kontrollieren von Telepathie zu tun?"

"Es hat alles damit zu tun, nene", erwiderte Maria. "Du musst deinen Verstand disziplinieren. Okklumentik ist die ultimative Disziplin. Wenn du das lernst, dann können wir damit beginnen, die Stimmen in deinem Kopf zu kontrollieren. Wenn du keine Kontrolle über deine Gedanken hast, wirst du nie in der Lage sein deine Gabe zu kontrollieren. Es ist viel schwerer Telepathie zu kontrollieren, ohne zuvor Okklumentik zu lernen."

Draco seufzte, als er seine Augen wieder schloss, um es wieder zu versuchen. Dies war das vierte Mal, dass Maria ihre Gründe erklärte, warum sie Okklumentikunterricht erteilte, aber Draco mochte es immer noch nicht, dass er es lernen musste. Er versuchte seinen Kopf wieder zu leeren, aber er konnte nicht, weil er zu beschäftigt damit war darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr er Okklumentik hasste. Er öffnete seine Augen, als er Maria seufzen hörte.

"Vielleicht wärst du offener zu lernen, wenn Mr. Potter dich unterrichten würde", schlug sie vor.

„Wie könnte Potter mich besser unterrichten, als Sie?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Er ist dir vom Alter näher", erwiderte Maria und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Er kann sich besser mit dir identfizieren als ich. "

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann", kommentierte Draco und rieb leicht seine Schläfen.

Maria schlug ihre Hände frustriert über den Kopf zusammen. 5 "¡Dios mio, por favor!", rief sie aus. "¡Dame paciencia con este muchacho terco! Er wird größeres Glück mit dir haben oder wir werden einen anderen Weg finden dich zu unterrichten. Aber, Gott helfe mir, du wirst Okklumentik lernen!"

Draco konnte sich nicht helfen, er grinste bei ihrem Ausbruch. „Ich werde mit Potter reden", sagte er.

„Tu das", sagte Maria. "Ich werde um Geduld mit dir bitten. Du musst der sehr schwierige Junge sein, den ich jemals getroffen habe."

Draco musste sich zwingen, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. "Es ist 'schwierigste' nicht ‚sehr schwierige'", korrigierte er.

„Ich brauche dich nicht, um mir Englischunterricht zu erteilen", schnappte Maria gereizt. „Geh und finde deinen Freund und ich bete, dass er mehr Erfolg hat, als ich." Sie stürmte aus dem Raum und brummelte in schnellem Spanisch in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Draco grinste und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry.

VIER

"Er lernt", sagte Harry freundlich, als Maria den Raum betrat, nachdem sie mit Severus geredet hatte. „Er wird nächsten Monat für das nächste Level bereit sein."

"Ich freue mich das zu hören", erwiderte Maria und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch. „Aber deswegen möchte ich nicht mit dir reden."

"Ich höre", erwiderte Harry, als er den Satz 'Ich kann das' wieder und wieder auf das Pergament vor ihm schrieb. Das Geschriebene war krakeliger, als seine übliche Schrift, aber es war mehr oder weniger lesbar. Harry fühlte, je mehr er übte, umso besser war er in der Lage seine Hände zu kontrollieren.

„Ich denke, ich kann dir mit dem Zittern deiner Hände helfen", sagte María.

"Und wie würden Sie etwas tun, dass Poppy nicht konnte?", fragte Harry und wandte seine Augen nicht vom Geschriebenen ab.

„Es ist eine Sache von Kopfkontrolle", sagte Maria zu ihm.

„Eine Sache von Willenskontrolle", korrigierte Harrys abwesend. "Wie kann mir das helfen?"

"Wenn du solch eine Kontrolle erlangen kannst, dann kannst du Kontrolle über deine Hände erreichen"

„Ich erlange bereits Kontrolle über meine Hände, falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben."

„Dies zu lernen, würde beschleunigen den Prozess."

"Und woher weißt du das?"

„Ich lebe schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich habe viele Dinge in meine Leben gelernt. Dies ist eines dieser Dinge."

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte Harry und kritzelte wieder seinen Satz. Er musste langsam schreiben, aber er konnte schreiben und das war die Hauptsache.

FÜNF

Eine Woche später war Harry bei Maria, um die Kunst der Willenskontrolle zu erlernen. In seinen Gedanken visualisierte er seine Hand vor ihm, absolut still. In der Realität zitterte seine Hand vor ihm, als er sich auf das Bild in seinem Kopf konzentrierte. Das Zittern ließ ein wenig nach, aber es war noch immer erkennbar.

"Du bist schon sehr gut", sagte Maria beifällig. "Es ist viel mehr einfacher mit dir zu arbeiten, als mit Draco. Wenn er nur so wäre. "

"Es ist viel einfacher, nicht viel mehr einfacher", korrigierte Harry ohne nachzudenken und konzentrierte sich noch immer darauf das Zittern zu stoppen. „Nächste Woche ist Halloween. Gehen sie zu dem Fest?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht", antwortete Maria. "Die Schüler wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin. Es wäre besser, wenn sie es nicht herausfinden."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu und öffnete seine Augen, um seine immer noch ruhige Hand zu begutachten. „Das stimmt wohl." Er hörte auf sich zu konzentrieren und seine Hand begann wieder zu zittern. Er seufzte.

"Es braucht Zeit, mijo", sagte María. "Sei geduldig."

"Ich werde es versuchen", Harry konzentrierte sich wieder und stoppte wieder das Zittern. „Ich muss dies können, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein zu zaubern, wenn ich mich so sehr konzentrieren muss meine Hand ruhig zu halten."

„Es wird dir gelingen", versicherte ihm Maria.

SECHS  
Der Januar zog strahlend und kalt in Hogwarts ein. Harry hatte den Schulstoff aufgeholt und besuchte wieder den regulären Unterricht. Er hatte das Zittern seiner Hände überwunden, doch der Rest von ihm zitterte immer noch, vor allem wenn er schlief. Das Severus ihn nachts im Arm hielt, half ihm mehr als alles andere, um friedlich zu schlafen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Severus, worauf Ron und Hermine in befremdet anschauten.

„Bist du wegen morgen aufgeregt?", fragte Hermine und missinterpretierte seine Stimmung.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten endlich aus dem Schloss rauszukommen."

"Wenn jemand ein Hogsmeadewochenende verdient, dann bist das du", kommentierte Ron und stieß Harrys Schulter. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen so viel Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen. Wie machst du das nur?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Professor

Snape hat mir sehr geholfen", sagte er demonstrativ. "Er ist gar nicht so übel und das weißt du."

„Ja, ja", seufzte Ron. "Er ist ein netter Kerl unter all dieser Bissigkeit, ich verstehe schon."  
Harry lachte und nahm einen neuen Bissen von seinem Mittagessen.

Am nächsten Tag ging das Trio zusammen nach Hogsmeade. Harry hatte Draco versprochen ihre Vorräte im Honigtopf aufzufüllen. Sie gingen zuerst zum Honigtopf, um ihre Lieblingssüßigkeiten zu kaufen, bevor diese ausverkauft waren. Danach besuchten sie verschiedene Geschäfte und kauften ein bis ihnen die Füße wehtaten.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir in die ‚Drei Besen' gehen und etwas essen?", fragte Harry, als sie Gladrag's verließen.

„Hört sich gut an.", stimmte Hermine zu und führte sie zu dem kleinen Lokal. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer der hinteren Ecken, weg von dem Lärm der restlichen Schüler. Die Drei bestellten Bratfisch mit Pommes, aßen und redeten über die Schule und was Harry für den D.V.B. plante, welchen er fortführen wollte, nachdem er genug wiederhergestellt war, um zum Schulbetrieb zurückzukehren. Während sie redeten betraten Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, und Hagrid das Lokal.

Harry fühlte, wie eine Welle der Nostalgie ihn überkam, als er sie sah. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit im 3. Schuljahr, als er ihre Konversation mit Madame Rosmerta und Fudge über Sirius belauscht hatte.

Dieser Gedanke erinnerte Harry an Sirius, den armen verlorenen Sirius, der starb, weil Harry nicht schnell genug war, um ihn zu beschützen. Harry schob das Essen auf seinem Teller missmutig hin und her. Er hatte seinen Appetit plötzlich verloren.

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Hermine, die seinen Stimmungsumschwung bemerkte.

"Klar", erwiderte Harry und stand vom Tisch auf. „Ich treffe euch draußen, ja?", Er schlang seinen Umhang um seine Schultern und verließ das Lokal. Die Luft draußen war frisch und klar, der Boden von Frost überdeckt. Harrys Schritte knirschten, als er zum Ende des Pfades ging, der zu der Höhle führte, in welcher Sirius sich versteckt hatte. Harry stand auf dem Pfad und schaute zu dem Berg hoch und dachte an all die Dinge, die er verpasst hatte.

Verdammt Blaise

, dachte er bitter. Warum hast du uns so verraten? Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich dir alles gegeben hätte, wenn du nur wahr gewesen wärest? Ich wünschte du hättest...

Harry leerte seine Gedanken. Er wusste, dass wünschen Sirius nicht wieder zurückbringen würde. Er seufzte schwer und schlang seinen Umhang fester, um seinen Körper, als der Wind rauschte.

"Was machst du hier oben, Harry?", fragte Hermine hinter ihm und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Mich erinnern", erwiderte Harry leise, aber wandte sich nicht ihr zu.

"Sirius?", fragte Hermine sanft.

"Alles", flüsterte Harry. "Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, irgendetwas zu vergessen. Mich zu erinnern bringt mich dazu den Krieg zu beenden. Voldemort wird dafür bezahlen, für alles, was er getan hat und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich jemals tue."

Hermine legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich. „Du wirst gewinnen", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass du es wirst. Ich glaube an dich."

"Danke Hermine", erwiderte Harry. "Wo ist Ron?"

"Er wartet an den ‚Drei Besen' auf uns", sagte Hermine ihm. "Wir sollte gehen, bevor er anfängt sich zu beschweren, wie kalt es ist."

Harry grinste und drehte sich um, um mit Hermine zum Lokal zurückzukehren. Als sie dort ankamen konnten sie Ron nicht finden.

"Er wird zurück zur Schule gegangen sein", vermutete Hermine und schaute in der Menge der Schüler umher, die die Straße bevölkerten. „Er ist manchmal so ein Baby."

Harry lachte. "Dann komm", sagte er. "Ich nehme an, dass er bereits versucht einen Frühstart beim Abendessen zu machen. "

"Wir haben gerade erst gegessen!", rief Hermine aus, als sie begannen zurück zur Schule zu laufen.

"Ja nun, dass ist Ron, über den wir hier reden", erinnerte Harry sie.

„Stimmt auffallend", lachte sie.

Ron war weder am Gryffindortisch als sie ankamen, noch im Gryffindorturm. Sie kontrollierten die Karte der Rumtreiber und entdeckten, dass er sich nicht auf dem Schulgelände befand. „Vielleicht ist er zurück zum Honigtopf gegangen", meinte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Vielleicht", stimmte Harry zu, doch er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie falsch lag. Er hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte.

SIEBEN

"Severus!" Albus Stimme war vom Kamin zu hören. Severus grummelte leise, als er zu der Feuerstelle ging, um herauszufinden, was der alte Knacker möglicherweise jetzt wollte.

"Was ist Albus?" fragte er kurz. "Ich habe mich heute entspannt, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

„Todesser wurden in Hogsmeade gesehen", sagte Dumbledore forsch, woraufhin Severus alarmiert seine Augen weitete.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er eilig, mit dem Gedanken, dass Harry in Gefahr war,  
„Bis jetzt nicht, aber ich fürchte es wird", erwiderte Albus. „Ich brauche dich dort."

„Ich werde sofort gehen", stimmte Severus zu und stand auf. Er hatte sich seine Robe übergeworfen, bevor die Flohverbindung überhaupt beendet war. Er eilte schnell aus der Schule und Panik durchfuhr ihn, als er an all die Dinge dachte, die Harry zustoßen könnten. Bitte lass mich nicht zu spät sein', dachte er verzweifelt und beeilte sich noch mehr. Bitte Merlin, lass Harry nichts passiert sein.

Das Dorf Hogsmeade war ruhig, als er ankam und die letzten Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Severus suchte die Umgebung ab, sah aber keine Zeichen von Schwierigkeiten. Er entschied sich, sich umzuschauen, um sicherzugehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte. Jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er um das Gebäude ging.

Ronald Weasley hing von einem Ast, Blut tropfte von seinen nackten Füßen auf den Boden. Er war nackt und seine Haut auf seinen Beinen und Armen war abgehäutet worden und entblößte seine Muskeln. Sein Gesicht hatte überall Verbrennungen, ähnlich zu denen auf Mikes Armen von Severus Zauberstab. Ein Seil war um seinen Nacken gebunden und seine Zunge hing geschwollen und violett aus seinem leblosen Mund. Sein Oberkörper war mit Stichwunden übersät und eine Botschaft war in seinen Brustkorb geritzt worden. ‚HÜTE DICH VOR LORD VOLDEMORT!' Severus starrte den Körper des besten Freundes seines Partners an, zu geschockt, um in der Lage zu sein, sich zu bewegen.

"Er muss hier irgendwo sein", hörte er Hermines Stimme. "Es ist beinahe Sperrstunde. Lass uns bei der Hütte nachgucken."

"Wieso sollte er...", Harry beendete seinen Satz nicht. Die Teenager bogen um die Ecke und sahen Rons Körper und Severus, der ihn hilflos anstarrte. Hermines entsetzter Schrei durchbrach Severus Schock und erlaubte ihm die beiden Teenager zu sich zu nehmen.

"Ron", flüsterte Harry von irgendwo an Severus Brust. Oh Gott."

"Kommt", sagte Severus fest und brachte die Jugendlichen von dem Anblick weg. Harry sagte nichts, als sie zurück zum Schloss gingen. Hermine weinte den ganzen Weg über und fiel beinahe über die Steine auf dem Weg, doch Severus half ihr die Balance zu halten

ACHT

Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ron war tot. Voldemort hatte seinen, Harrys, besten Freund getötet. Ron war tot, weil

er Harrys bester Freund war.

-

1 – Das Kind hat so viel durchgemacht  
2 – Was haben wir denn da?  
3 – Es könnte interessant sein, sich das näher anzuschauen.  
4 – Was hast du vor alter Mann?  
5 – Mein Gott bitte! Lass mich geduldig sein mit diesem starrköpfigen Jungen!

-  
So , kleiner Schocker.  
Reviews?


	26. Nachhall

**Author's Note: ACHTUNG! Es kommt eine Vergewaltigung am Ende dieses Kapitel vor. **

**Kapitel 26**

**Nachhall**

**EINS**

Draco las wieder sein Okklumentikbuch, als die Wohnungstür sich öffnete und Harry und Professor Snape geschockt eintraten.

„Alles okay, Harry?", fragte Snape und Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Bitte sag etwas."

"Ich möchte einfach allein sein", murmelte Harry und ging, ohne sich umzuschauen, in sein Zimmer.

"Was ist los?", fragte Draco nervös.

Professor Snape seufzte schwer, ließ sich in seinen Lieblingsstuhl fallen und verbarg seinen Kopf in den Händen. „Ronald Weasley ist tot", sagte er leblos.

Draco fühlte, wie sich sein Magen bei diesen Neuigkeiten schmerzhaft zusammenzog. "Was? Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Weil ich seinen Körper gefunden habe, Draco." Professor Snape klang müde und traurig. "Und auch Harry und Miss Granger."

"Hermine hat ihn gesehen?", fragte Draco und stand so schnell auf, dass das Sofa leicht nach hinten rutschte. Er rannte zur Tür und Professor Snape hatte nicht die Zeit ihn am Gehen zu hindern. Er rannte die Flure so schnell entlang, wie er konnte, entschlossen zu seiner Freundin zu gelangen. Erst als er das Porträt der fetten Dame erreichte, bemerkte er, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte.

"Ähm…hallo", sagte er zu dem Porträt.

„Du bist kein Gryffindor", sagte die Fette Dame misstrauisch.

"Ich weiß, aber meine Freundin ist eine Gryffindor", erwiderte Draco und versuchte höflich zu bleiben. "Hermine Granger? Vielleicht kennen Sie sie."

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nur hereinlassen, wenn du das Passwort kennst", beharrte die Fette Lady.

„Bitte! Es ist wichtig. Ihr bester Freund ist gerade gestorben! Ich muss sichergehen, dass es ihr gut geht!"

"Gestorben?", fragte die Fette Dame skeptisch. „Woher weißt du das, hmm?"

"Mein Professor hat es mir gesagt", erwiderte Draco und verlor die Geduld. Er begann gegen den Rahmen zu klopfen, in der Hoffnung, dass einer der Gryffindors ihn reinlassen würde.

„Wie unhöflich!", rief die Fette Dame aus. "Aufhören! Aufhören sage ich!"

Draco ignorierte sie und machte weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete jemand von innen. Draco kroch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, bevor jemand ihn aufhalten konnte. Die Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum starrten ihn an, während er sich im Raum nach Hermine umschaute. „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte er eilig.

"Im Schlafsaal und weint sich ihre Augen aus, Malfoy", sagte Parvati Patil kalt. „Ich nehme an du hast ihr etwas getan. Sie möchte mit keinem reden."

"Gott", murmelte Draco und stürzte zur Treppe. Zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde die Treppe stufenlos und er rutschte unter dem Gelächter der Gryffindors zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was zur Hölle?", rief er aus und schaute die Treppe verwirrt an.

"Jungs sind oben nicht erlaubt", kicherte Parvati.

„Bitte, ich muss sie sehen", bat Draco das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. „Es ist sehr wichtig!" Sein Kopf begann vor Gedanken zu schwimmen, aber er versuchte sein Bestes sie zu ignorieren.

„Warum sollte ich sie für dich holen?", blaffte Parvati. „So, dass du sie wieder zum Weinen bringst? Ich denke nicht!"

"Ich habe ihr nichts getan!", rief Draco und begann wütend zu werden. Er war über Parvatis Annahmen verwirrt, wie auch über die Gedanken die seinen Kopf überfluteten. „Es geht um Ron, nicht um mich!"

"Was ist mit Ron?", fragte Parvati misstrauisch.

Draco seufzte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. "Er ist tot", sagte er. "Bitte, ich muss sicher gehen, dass Hermine okay ist."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde still. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte Parvati. "Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du dir das nicht nur ausdenkst?"

„Das würde ich nicht tun!", schrie Draco zornig. „Teufel noch mal! Ich muss mit Hermine reden! Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen verdammten Scheiß!"

"Was ist los hier?", fragte ein Mädchen von der Treppe. Draco drehte sich um und entdeckte Ginny auf der Treppe, die sie neugierig anschaute. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

„Jemand hat mich hineingelassen", erwiderte Draco. "Bitte Ginny, ich muss zu Hermine."

"Weißt du, warum sie so aufgelöst ist?, fragte Ginny. „Sie erzählt niemandem, was passiert ist, aber sie sagte, dass nicht du schuld bist."

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Draco. "Bitte, kann ich sie sehen? Es ist sehr wichtig. Bitte?"

"Ich gehe und sage ihr, dass du hier bist", erwiderte Ginny, drehte sich um und ging die Treppen wieder hoch.

Draco seufzte erleichtert, dass wenigsten ein Gryffindor ihm nicht so voreilig die Schuld gab. Einen Moment später rannte Hermine die Treppen herunter und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Sie schluchzte unkontrolliert in seine Schultern. Dracos Herz brach, als er sie an sich drückte. "Oh, Hermine", flüsterte er traurig. "Es tut mir so leid. So sehr."

Hermine weinte, nicht gewillt oder nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten. Draco führte sie vorsichtig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Flur, um von all den Gedanken wegzukommen, die seinen Verstand vernebelten. Sobald sie von den anderen Gryffindors weg waren, konnte Draco Hermines Gedanken deutlich hören. Er konnte die Szene sehen, als sie Rons Körper gefunden hatten und er musste sich zwingen ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken.

"Wir müssen es Ginny sagen", flüsterte er sanft, in dem Wissen, dass Hermine dies nicht tun wollen würde.

„Ich kann nicht!", heulte Hermine am Boden zerstört. "Oh Gott, ich kann nicht!"

"Wir werden sie zu Dumbledore bringen", schlug Draco vor. "Er wird nun Bescheid wissen. Er wird es ihr sagen. Wir können nicht einfach nichts sagen."

"Ich weiß", schnüffelte Hermine. "Wie konnte das passieren? Wir haben ihn nur für einen Moment allein gelassen. Nur einen Moment! Wie konnten sie so _schnell_ zu ihm gelangen? _Warum_ haben sie ihn mitgenommen? Warum?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine", beruhigte Draco und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendwie helfen."

„Du hilfst jetzt", flüsterte Hermine und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Lass uns Ginny holen, okay?" schlug Draco vor. Hermine nickte an seiner Schulter, aber sie sagte nichts. „Ich brauche das Passwort, Liebling", erinnerte Draco sie.

"Edelmut", erwiderte Hermine und schniefte. Als sie es sagte, schwang das Portrait auf.

Draco ließ Hermine los und kroch wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um nach der jüngsten Weasley zu schauen. Er entdeckte sie in einer Ecke, wo sie an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeitete. „Ginny", rief er und erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Kann ich einen Moment mir dir reden?"

"Sicher", erwiderte Ginny, legte ihre Bücher zur Seite und folgte ihm zum Flur. "Was ist los?", fragte sie, sobald dass Portrait sich hinter ihnen schloss. Draco konnte ihre besorgten Gedanken über Hermine hören.

"Wir müssen zum Büro des Schulleiters gehen", erwiderte Draco und legte einen stützenden Arm um Hermine. „Er kann es besser erklären, als ich."

Ginny war verwirrt, trotzdem sagte sie:"Okay." Als das Trio zu Dumbledores Büro ging, begann Dracos Kopf schmerzvoll, von den Gedanken die er nicht abwehren konnte, zu pochen.

Er ignorierte es allerdings und zog es vor für die beiden Mädchen da zu sein, wenn Ginny gesagt wurde, was ihrem Bruder widerfahren war. Sie erreichten den Wasserspeicher und entdeckten Professor Snape, der dort auf sie wartete.

„Zuckerfederkiele", sagte er, als sie ihn erreichten und die vier gingen die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah älter aus, als Draco ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. Harry saß am Fenster und starrte stumm hinaus, anscheinend nicht einmal gewahr, dass andere den Raum betreten hatten. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren am Kamin und flüsterten leise miteinander, offensichtlich wunderten sie sich noch immer, wieso sie hierher gerufen wurden.

„Ah, Miss Weasley", sagte Dumbledore, als er sie sah. „Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, bitte setzen sie sich." Alle Anwesenden setzten sich, mit der Ausnahme von Professor Snape, der zum Fenster ging und eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte. Er beugte sich hinunter, um etwas in Harrys Ohr zu flüstern und brachte Harry damit dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die kleine Zusammenkunft zu lenken.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe sehr schlechte Neuigkeiten", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Während des Ausflugs nach Hogsmeade heute Nachmittag wurde Ron gekidnappt, doch von wem wissen wir nicht."

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley starrten Dumbledore von Grauen gepackt an. "Wer sucht nach ihm?", fragte Mr. Weasley. " Ist der Orden unterwegs, um zu suchen? Ich möchte helfen."

Dumbledore hielt seine Hände hoch um Mr. Weasleys Sorgenschwall aufzuhalten. „Es tut mir leid, Arthur", sagte er. "Er wurde bereits gefunden. Er hat nicht überlebt."

Mr. Weasley wurde blass, während Mrs. Weasley in Tränen ausbrach und sich nach Unterstützung suchend an ihren Ehemann lehnte. Ginny saß geschockt neben Hermine und starrte den Schulleiter an, als ob sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte. „Sie liegen falsch", flüsterte sie. "Sie müssen falsch liegen. Vielleicht war es jemand unter dem Einfluss von Vielsafttrank, um uns glauben zu lassen, dass er tot ist, aber in Wahrheit ist er irgendwo am Leben."

„Miss Weasley", sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Ich wünschte, das wäre wahr, aber wir haben-"

"Nein!", schrie Ginny und stand auf, wobei sie ihren Stuhl umschmiss. "Sie haben Unrecht! Er ist nicht tot! Er kann nicht tot sein!"

Hermine schluchzte erneut und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Draco, während Ginny wild um sich schaute.

"Was ist los mit euch?", fragte Ginny die Anderen. "Er kann nicht tot sein! Ron hätte sich nicht umbringen lassen! Er war Teil des D.V.B! Er weiß sich zu verteidigen! Sie können ihn nicht umbringen!"

Mr. Weasley verließ die Seite seiner Frau, um seine Tochter in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. Er hielt sie ganz nah bei sich und legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf, als sie schließlich in Tränen ausbrach und immer und immer wieder "Es ist nicht wahr!" in den Oberkörper ihres Vaters schluchzte.

**ZWEI**

"Sagt mir meine Getreuen", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit samtener Stimme und schritt um den Zirkel seiner Gefolgschaft, die vor ihm versammelt war. „Wer hat entschieden, dass es mich zufrieden stellen würde, den Weasleyjungen zu töten?"

Zitternd trat der Todesser vor, in dem Bewusstsein, dass sein Lord nicht im Geringsten mit ihm zufrieden war. "Ich war es, mein Lord", erwiderte er und zwang sich seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Rote Augen wendeten sich ihm zu und leuchteten bedrohend. "Ich sehe", sagte er und ging würdevoll zu dem Todesser. "Wieso hast du gedacht, dass du ihn töten solltest, hmm?"

"Er war der beste Freund von dem Potterjungen", murmelte der Todesser und senkte unterwürfig seine Augen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten Potter brechen, indem wir seine Freunde töten."

"Interessant", schnurrte der Dunkle Lord. „Und hast du nicht verstanden, als ich sagte, dass du das Schlammblut töten solltest?"

„Mein Lord ich konnte sie nicht finden S-Sie war n- nicht i-im Lokal. Ich d-dachte der W-weasleyjunge w-wäre ein g-guter Ersatz."

„Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, dass Weasley ein Reinblut ist? Er hätte für unsere Sache gewonnen werden können."

"Ich d-dachte – "

"Ich habe euch nicht hier, um zu _denken_!" blaffte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe euch hier, um _Befehlen zu folgen_. Das Weasleybalg hätte ein ausgezeichneter Spion sein können! Er war in der perfekten Position Potters Bewegungen zu berichten. ER IST NUTZLOS, WENN ER TOT IST! _CRUCIO!"_

Der Todesser fiel vor Schmerzen auf den Boden, seine Schreie hallten auf der verlassenen Lichtung, auf der das Treffen abgehalten wurde, wider. Wie lange die Folter anhielt konnte er nicht sagen, aber er verlor schließlich vor Schmerzen sein Bewusstsein.

**DREI**

Sobald er sich seiner Gesundheit sicher war, machte der Todesser sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, in der Absicht den Zirkel der Todesser zu verlassen, dem er sich vor zwei Jahren törichterweise angeschlossen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore ihm glauben würde, aber er wusste, dass er es versuchen musste. Er konnte die Macht, die er begehrte bekommen, wenn der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war.

„Du bist aufrichtig in deinem Sinneswandel?", fragte Dumbledore mild und wählte einen gelblichen runden Ball aus der Dose vor ihm aus und nahm ihn in den Mund.

„Ich bin es", erwiderte der Todesser und nickte nachdrücklich.

„Dann wird es dir nichts ausmachen einige Fragen unter Veritaserum zu beantworten", meinte Dumbledore und seine blauen Augen zwinkerten stark.

Der Todesser schluckte nervös, aber stimmte trotzdem zu. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung fragte Dumbledore nicht, ob er derjenige gewesen war, der Ronald Weasley umgebracht hatte. Nachdem Dumbledore zufrieden war, sagte er: „Nun gut, ich glaube dir. Du wirst Mr. Filch bei seinen Hausmeistertätigkeiten assistieren. Deine Rolle im Krieg werden wir bereden, sobald du dich eingelebt hast."

"Danke, Schulleiter Dumbledore", seufzte der Todesser erleichtert. „Ich werde Ihnen meinen Wert beweisen."

Dumbledore winkte ab. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, Jason", sagte er. "Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance."

Jason McCullen war der Meinung, dass er, solange er nur diesen Krieg überleben würde, die Macht erlangen könnte, die er so sehr begehrte. Mit dieser Chance, die Dumbledore ihm gab waren seine Überlebenschancen sehr gestiegen.

**VIER**

Severus hielt Harry nahe an sich, besorgt über den Gemütszustand seines Liebhabers. Harry war, seitdem er Weasleys Körper vom Baum hängen gesehen hatte, sehr ruhig, aber nicht so still, wie nachdem sein Pate gestorben war.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Sev'rus", murmelte Harry leise von Severus Brust aus. „Ich werde es überstehen."

"Du siehst nicht so aus", widersprach Severus. "Du bist so ruhig."

Harry seufzte und festigte seinen Halt an Severus Hüfte. "Es war ein Schock, ihn so zu sehen", flüsterte er. "Mir wird es wieder gut gehen, ich verspreche es."

Severus hielt ihn ebenfalls fester, unsicher ob Harry wirklich okay sein würde, so wie er es behauptete. "Ich weiß," seufzte er. "Ich weiß."

"Jetzt geh", sagte er und trat zurück. "Du musst unterrichten und ich muss den Unterricht besuchen. Mir wird es wieder besser gehen. Sorge dich nicht soviel um mich." Er lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, doch es half Severus nicht im Geringsten sich besser zu fühlen. Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Ron getötet worden war und Harry schien nicht ein bisschen näher daran zu sein, es zu verarbeiten, als an dem Tag als es passierte.

„Nun gut", sagte er. "Geh zum Unterricht und versuche einen guten Tag zu haben."

Severus Unterricht an diesem Tag war überaus gedrückt, als seine Gedanken sich sorgenvoll um Harry drehten. Als seine letzte Stunde sich ihrem Ende näherte, ließ einer der Hufflepuffs seinen Kessel explodieren und der Zaubertrank spritzte überall hin,

Severus seufzte und rieb behutsam seine Schläfen. Er ging zu dem Tisch des Schülers und inspizierte den Kessel, um den Fehler zu entdecken. „Sag Sie mir, was Sie falsch gemacht haben, Mr. Smith", sagte er.

„I-Ich weiß nicht, Sir", erwiderte Smith nervös.

„Haben Sie die Wurzel gemahlen oder geschnitten?", fragte Severus geduldig.

"Gemahlen, Sir", erwiderte Smith.

"Ich verstehe. Und was sagen die Anweisungen?"

Smith schaute an die Tafel und stöhnte. „Schnei-Schneiden, Sir", murmelte er.

„Ja, schneiden", stimmte Severus zu. „10 Punkte von Hufflepuff, für außerordentliche Unachtsamkeit. Sie sind entlassen". Als die Klasse hinausging, benachrichtigte Severus Filch, so dass dieser die Verschmutzung säubern würde und er vor dem Abendessen noch duschen konnte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es hier einen Zwischenfall gab", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus, die Severus wiedererkannte, als er seinen Schreibtisch aufräumte. Sein Kopf fuhr auf, als er die Stimme hörte und schaute JasonMcCullen an.

„Was machst du hier?", knurrte er wütend. „Weiß Albus, dass du hier bist?"

Jason ging in das Zimmer und holte, während er das tat, seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Roben hervor.

Severus hatte sofort seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf ihn gerichtet.

"Nervös, Severus?", sagte Jason freundlich und hielt seine Hände hoch, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte. „Dumbledore weiß, dass ich hier bin. Er hat mich angewiesen, dem Squib zu helfen, daher bin ich hier um hier aufzuräumen."

Severus grummelte und rauschte aus dem Raum in einer Wolke aus wirbelnden schwarzen Roben, um den alten Knacker mit seiner letzten Anstellung zu konfrontieren. Er stürmte ohne zu klopfen in das Büro des Schulleiters. „Was macht er hier?", wollte er von Dumbledore wissen.

"Wer?", fragte Dumbledore sanft und schaute nicht einmal von seinem Papierstapel auf.

"Jason McCullen", knirschte Severus wütend.

"Ah", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich habe ihn angewiesen Argus bei seinen Pflichten zu helfen."

"Warum?", fragte Severus.

"Er hat um Hilfe gebeten", erwiderte Dumbledore und schaute den zornigen Zaubertrankmeister endlich ruhig an.

"UND DU HAST ES IHM GEWÄHRT!" rief Severus aus. "BIST DU JETZT VOLLKOMMEN VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!"

"Natürlich habe ich sie ihm gewährt, Severus. Sollte ich ihn deiner Meinung nach abweisen?"

"JA! DU KANNST DIESEM...DIESEM...VERDAMMTEN HINTERHÄLTIGEN LÜGNER NICHT VERTRAUEN!"

"Viele haben das über dich gesagt, Severus", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Ich gebe ihm eine Chance, so wie ich dir eine Chance gegeben habe."

Severus ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen und starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an. „Sicher vergleichst du mich nicht mit ihm?", fragte er. "Er hat bereits bewiesen, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann. Wie kannst du die Schule so in Gefahr bringen?"

„Ich habe ihn unter Veritaserum befragt", meinte Dumbledore sanft. „Denkst du, ich sollte ihn einfach seinem Schicksal mit den Todessern überlassen? Verdienen nicht alle Menschen eine Chance zu beweisen, dass sie der Vergebung wert sind?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich vertraue ihm nicht", konstatierte er. "Du wirst ihn anweisen, dass er sich von mir und von meinen beiden Schutzbefohlenen fern zu halten hat. Ich werde sie nicht ihn Gefahr bringen."

Dumbledore seufzte resigniert. "Nun gut, Severus", lenkte er ein. " Ich werde ihn instruieren sich von dir und den deinen fern zu halten, aber ich warne dich, dass er im Schloss sein wird. Ich kann nicht alle seine Bewegungen beschränken, sonst wäre er keine Hilfe für Argus. "

"Ich schwöre dir, Albus. Wenn, wegen diesem Mann, irgendetwas irgendeinem dieser Kinder in der Schule widerfährt, werde ich dir nie verzeihen. Hast du das verstanden?"

"Das tue ich, Severus", bestätigte Albus.

Severus nickte kurz und verließ das Büro. Er stürmte zurück in seine Räume, um zu duschen, wie es zuvor sein Plan gewesen war, wütend, dass er zu spät zum Abendessen sein würde.

**FÜNF**

Harry wanderte langsam um den See und dachte über all die Dinge nach, die ihn quälten. Severus war an erster Stelle in seinen Gedanken. Severus war die letzten zwei Wochen außerordentlich schlecht gelaunt gewesen und Harry konnte einfach nicht verstehen warum. Severus war eines Tages gegangen, um zu unterrichten, besorgt aber nicht mürrisch. Er war in einer furchtbaren Laune zurückgekehrt und war es seitdem gewesen.

Er dachte auch über Ron nach und wie er seinen besten Freund hätte besser vor dem beschützen können, was ihm zugestoßen war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass, wenn er seine Freunde nur von ihm ferngehalten hätte, Ron vielleicht noch am Leben wäre. Natürlich erzählte er niemandem, dass er dies dachte, da er wusste, dass sie ihm nur sagen würden, dass er sich töricht verhielt. Er wusste, dass sie nicht verstehen würden, wie schuldig er sich fühlte und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen machten.

"Du solltest nicht allein hier herumwandern", sagte ein Mann hinter ihm und schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und sah einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit dunklen Haaren und atemberaubenden, blauen Augen, mit denen er ihn kalt anschaute. „Bist du nicht Harry Potter?"

"Ähm ja", erwiderte Harry und fühlte sich unruhig in der Gegenwart des Mannes. Die Bosheit tropfte praktisch von ihm. "Entschuldigung, aber wer sind sie?"

"Jason McCullen", erwiderte der Mann mit einem unglaublich unechten Lächeln. „Ich bin Mr. Filchs neuer Assistent."

Harry erinnerte sich Gerüchte über einen gutaussehenden Mann gehört zu haben, der im Schloss half

"Ja, ich habe von Ihnen gehört", sagte er. „Die Mädchen reden nur noch darüber, wie süß sie sind."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte McCullen mit einem erneuten gekünstelten Lächeln. „Schade für sie, dass ich nicht auf Mädchen stehen."

"Mädchen im Teenageralter oder Mädchen im Allgemeinen?", fragte Harry und mochte den Mann jede Sekunde weniger.

McCullens Lächeln wurde unter Harrys harten Worten ein wenig kleiner, aber er hatte es beinahe sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. "Mädchen im Allgemeinen", antwortete er.

"Hm", sagte Harry kalt. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es eine Freude gewesen ist sie kennenzulernen Mr. McCullen, aber das würde mich zu einem Lügner machen. Guten Tag, Sir."

McCullen packte Harry am Arm, als er vorbeiging. „Du solltest auf deinen Tonfall achten Potter", warnte er. „Manche könnten glauben, dass du einen Superioritätskomplex hast."

"Als ob es mich _kümmern _würde, was Sie von mir denken", meinte Harry abfällig in dem Wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich wie Severus aussah und sich auch so anhörte. "Lassen sie mich los Sir, bevor ich zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen muss."

McCullen ließ Harrys Arm los und Harry war sich bewusst, dass er ihn beobachtete, als er zurück zum Schloss ging. Harry schaute nicht zurück, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen, da er dachte, dass es dem Mann eine Art von Befriedigung geben würde.

Als Harry Severus Räume betrat, entdeckte er seinen Liebhaber, wie dieser auf und abwanderte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", blaffte Severus in dem Moment, als er Harry entdeckte. „Ich habe mit Sorgen gemacht!"

"Ich bin spazieren gegangen, Sev'rus", erwiderte Harry geduldig, unsicher warum Severus sich um ihn Sorgen machte, während er auf Hogwartsgrund war." Ich habe den neuen Hausmeisterassistenten getroffen. McCullen, glaube ich? Ich mag ihn überhaupt nicht."

Die Auswirkung dieser Aussage war ziemlich beunruhigend, da Severus zu ihm eilte und anfing ihn nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Als er keine fand, sagte er „Hör mir genau zu. Ich möchte, dass du dich von diesem Mann fernhältst. Er ist sehr gefährlich."

"Wieso sollte Dumbledore ihn hier arbeiten lassen, wenn er so gefährlich ist?", fragte Harry.

„Weil der Schulleiter Menschen zu leicht vertraut!", rief Severus erzürnt und begann wieder auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich stimme zu, dass er unfreundlich ist, aber sicherlich weiß Dumbledore, was er tut", meinte Harry.

„Ich _kenne_ Jason!", blaffte Severus. „Man kann ihm nicht vertrauen! Vertraust du Dumbledore mehr, als mir nachdem er dein Leben unnötigerweise immer und immer wieder aufs Spiel gesetzt hat?"

"Nein Sev'rus", beruhigte Harry. "Ich vertraue dir mehr. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, okay?"

Plötzlich zog Severus Harry in eine feste Umarmung. "Bleib ihm einfach fern, Harry", flüsterte er. "Bitte versprich es mir."

Harry runzelte seine Stirn, stimmte aber zu.

„Hast du Hausaufgaben?", fragte Severus nach kurzer Zeit und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, um Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

"Natürlich habe ich das", erwiderte Harry. „Die U.T.Z s sind schließlich nächstes Jahr."

„Nun fang an, junger Mann", sagte Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Harry streckte dem Mann die Zunge raus und setzte sich auf den Boden, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

**SECHS**

"Ich muss heute Abend die Gänge patroullieren", sagte Severus eine Woche später, als er für den Abend mit korrigieren fertig war. „Ich werde spät zurück sein."

"Okay", erwiderte Harry und schaute nicht von seinen Hausaufgaben auf. Severus küsste ihn auf den Scheitel und verließ ihre Räume. Harry arbeitete für ein paar Stunden, bis er fertig war. Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war. Er seufzte und beschloss ins Bett zu gehen, da er wusste, dass Severus nicht vor zwei zurück sein würde. Er räumte seine Sachen weg und stand auf, um duschen zu gehen. Er erstarrte, als er McCullen in der Tür stehen sah.

„Hallo, Mr. Potter", sagte er und leichte Überraschung füllte Harrys Sinne. „Ich muss sagen ich habe nicht erwartet dich in Severus Räumen anzutreffen."

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte Harry kalt.

„Nach Severus schauen natürlich", erwiderte McCullen leicht.

"Er ist patroullieren, also können Sie jetzt gehen", blaffte Harry. Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen, als die Überraschung durch freudigen Schwindel abgelöst wurde.

"Ich denke, ich werde warten, danke", sagte McCullen und betrat das Zimmer. Er schloss und verzauberte die Tür hinter sich.

"Wie unhöflich muss ich werden, bevor Sie verstehen, dass Sie hier nicht willkommen sind?", fragte Harry.

"Du bist zu jung, um zu wissen, ob ich hier willkommen bin", erwiderte McCullen leichthin.

„Raus.", knirschte Harry und seine Wut stieg.

"Dies sind Severus Räume, wenn ich mich nicht irre, daher hast du kein Recht mir zu sagen, dass ich gehen soll", sagte McCullen. Er näherte sich Harry. „Wieso heißt du mich nicht willkommen?"

"Vielleicht, weil Sie nicht willkommen sind", erwiderte Harry. „Professor Snape hat deutlich gemacht, dass er nichts mit Ihnen zu zun haben möchte."

McCullen trat näher und streckte die Hand aus, um Harrys Gesicht zu berühren.

Harry zuckte angewidert zurück. "Wer glaubst du zu sein zur Hölle?", schnappte er wütend. „Wage es nicht mich anzufassen!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, als er zurückwich. Lust und Hass flossen in Strömen von McCullen. "Oh komm schon, du bist furchtbar unfreundlich."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wieso."

„Das kann ich auch nicht, Harry", schnurrte McCullen und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel hervor.

„Benutzen Sie nicht meinen Namen", knurrte Harry.

McCullen bewegte sich so schnell dass Harry keine Chance hatte zu reagieren. "Expelliarmus!", rief er und fing mit Leichtigkeit Harrys Zauberstab. Er warf ihn zur Seite, wo er nutzlos war.

"Bastard!", schrie Harry ihn an, auch als er McCullens Triumph spürte.

McCullen schnellte vor und zog Harry an sich. Harry schubste ihn hart und schlug ihm dann auf die Nase. Das schien den Mann zu verärgern, da er Harrys Schlag ebenso mit einem beantwortete, gefolgt von einem schnellen Schlag in Harrys Rippen. Als Harry sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und ächzte, drückte McCullen den Teenager gegen die Wand und hielt Harrys Arme mit einer Hand über dessen Kopf.

"Oh, du bist ein Temperantvoller", wisperte McCullen in Harrys Ohr.

"Lass mich los, du psychotisches Monster!", schrie Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco aufwachen und ihm helfen würde. Unglücklicherweise war Draco mit Hermine zusammen, um sie von Rons Verlust abzulenken.

„Das ist nicht sehr nett, ", erwiderte McCullen ruhig und fasste zwischen ihre Körper, um über Harrys Genitalien zu streicheln. "Oh, bist du nicht glücklich, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er, als er entdeckte, dass Harry überhaupt nicht erregt war.

"Lass mich los!", schrie Harry wieder und kämpfte gegen McCullen an.

„Oh, aber du bist so ein hübscher Junge", schnurrte McCullen und zog Harrys Roben hoch. Er öffnete geschickt Harrys Jeans und murmelte dann einen Zauberspruch, welcher zu Harrys Horror und Scham Harry sofort hart werden ließ. Während seine Gedanken schrien dass er aufhören solle, sagte sein Körper dass er weitermachen solle.

Harry verstärkte seinen Widerstand und allumfassende Angst überkam ihn, als er kämpfte.

"Oh, ich liebe es, wenn sie temperamentvoll sind", schnurrte McCullen, als er seine Roben auf den Boden zauberte und seine vollständige Nacktheit enthüllte. Er drängte seinen Körper nahe an Harrys und ihre Erektionen berührten einander mit nahezu unerträglicher Reibung, er versuchte zu kämpfen, aber er war von dem Zauberspruch sehr geschwächt; sein Körper bebte vor Lust, die Harry nicht fühlen wollte.

"So empfänglich", murmelte McCullen, als er begann seinen Schaft gegen Harrys zu reiben. Harry wurde schlecht, als er dieselben Worte, die Severus bei ihrem ersten Mal zu ihm gesagt hatte, von diesem Mann hörte.

"Geh weg!", rief Harry, doch den Worten fehlte durch sein schweres Atmen, der Wille dahinter

"Entspann dich einfach, Harry", sagte McCullen mit rauer Stimme, als er seine Stöße beschleunigte. „Ich weiß, dass du das hier genießt. "

"Nein!", leugnete Harry, aber gleich darauf verkrampfte sich sein gesamter Körper durch seinen Orgasmus, während der Mann sich immer heftiger an ihm rieb. Einen Moment später erreichte auch McCullen seinen Orgasmus. Er hielt Harry fest gegen die Wand, während er wieder zu Atem kam und zauberte dann seine Roben wieder an sich. Er zog Harrys Jeans wieder von den Hüften des Jungen hoch und trat zurück.

„Das war exquisit.", meinte McCullen. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, mehr mit dir zu machen."

"Fahr zur Hölle", erwiderte Harry hasserfüllt. „ Fahr direkt zur Hölle, du kranker Bastard." Harry blieb, wo er war als McCullen die Räume verließ. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, dreckig, wütend und äußerst erbärmlich. Wie sollte er Voldemort besiegen, wenn er nicht einmal verhindern konnte, dass er vergewaltigt wurde? Als er schließlich die Kraft fand sich zu bewegen, duschte er so heiß wie möglich und schrubbte seinen gesamten Körper, bis seine Haut einen tiefen Rotton angenommen hatte.

Als er durch den Schmerz sich nicht mehr säubern konnte, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Unterarm, während er kämpfte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Es tut mir leid, Sev'rus", flüsterte er unglücklich. „Ich habe wirklich versucht ihn aufzuhalten." Er schlief in dieser Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett, in der Angst, dass Severus etwas wollen würde, von dem er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, es zu geben und weinte endlich. Er weinte sich in den Schlaf, mit dem Gefühl, dass er irgendwie jeden mit seiner Schwäche enttäuscht hatte.

* * *

Vielen Dank für die neuen Favoriteneinträge und Alerts!


	27. Was ist mit Potter los?

Was ist mit Potter los?

EINS

Severus war ziemlich verwirrt gewesen, als er vor einer Woche von seinem Rundgang zurückgekommen war und Harry in seinem eigenem Zimmer schlafend vorgefunden hatte. Seine Verwirrung wuchs nur noch, als Harry ihn zuerst mied und Harry dann die ganze Zeit, die sie zusammenverbrachten, gehalten werden wollte.

Nun, nach all diesem unberechenbaren Verhalten wollte Harry einen Kuss.

„Bitte?", flüsterte Harry und schaute Severus hoffnungsvoll und zugleich voller Angst in die Augen. Severus konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was in dem Kopf seines Partners vor sich ging. Daher folgte er der Bitte mit einem sanften Kuss. Harry vertiefte den Kuss und leckte über Severus Unterlippe, um um Einlass zu bitten, was ihm gewährt wurde.

Severus zog sich langsam zurück, um Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können welcher unleserlich war. „Alles in Ordnung Harry?", fragte Severus sanft, nicht in der Lage herauszufinden, was in Harrys Kopf vor sich ging.

Harry nickte und sagte: "Lieb mich, Sev´rus." Er legte seine Arme um Severus´ Hüfte und streckte seinen Hals; er stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, um Severus auf den Mund zu küssen. Er widmete sich dann Severus` Nacken und Schultern. "Bitte, Sev´rus.", murmelte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus Hals.

Severus konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, „Nein" zu seinem Liebhaber zu sagen. Er hob Harry hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte den Teenager vorsichtig aufs Bett und lehnte sich über ihn. Er küsste Harry leidenschaftlich, aber sanft, da er die unerklärliche Nervosität seines Partners spürte. Harrys Hände wanderten zu Severus Knöpfen und begannen diese langsam zu lösen, beendeten aber nie den Kuss, während er daran arbeitete. Seine Zunge bewegte sich beinahe verzweifelt gegen Severus`, während seine Hände arbeiteten. Dies ließ Severus sich zurückziehen und er hielt Harrys Hände fest.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er besorgt.

Harry nickte und versuchte Severus wieder in einen Kuss zu ziehen, aber Severus wich seinen Händen aus.

„Du scheinst nervös zu sein", meinte Severus.

„Ich bin nicht nervös", erwiderte Harry, offensichtlich lügend. "Bitte, Sev´rus? Lass mich vergessen, wer ich bin. Lass mich alles außer dir vergessen. Bitte?"

Severus schluckte seine Antwort hinunter und fühlte mehr, als dass er es wusste, dass Harry sich geliebt fühlen musste. Er neigte seinen Kopf, um den Kuss wieder aufzunehmen und seine langen Finger öffneten Harrys Knöpfe. Sobald Harrys Roben offen waren, zog Severus das T-Shirt das Harry trug hoch, um an dessen Haut gelangen zu können.

„Knöpfe", murmelte Harry in Severus Mund. "Wieso hast du immer so viele Knöpfe?"

Severus lachte leise bei Harrys vertrauter Frage und langte hinunter, um Harry mit seiner Außenrobe zu helfen. „Sie sind elegant", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Sie sind nervig", Harry begann an Severus innerer Robe zu arbeiten. "Zu viele Knöpfe."

Severus lachte wieder und half Harry auch mit diesen Knöpfen. Als sie geöffnet waren zog Severus Harrys Shirt über den Kopf des Teenagers aus und enthüllte damit seinen wunderschön geformten Oberkörper. 'Wie hab ich nur so viel Glück gehabt?´, dachte Severus, als er den Anblick vor ihm genoss. Er lehnte sich hinunter, um Harrys Oberköper zu küssen, saugte an seinen Nippeln, bis diese hart waren und genoss das angenehme Wimmern, das Harry von sich gab.

Harry zog Severus Roben von seinen Schultern und fuhr mit seinen Händen über Severus nackten Oberkörper. Seine Augen waren mit etwas gefüllt, das Severus nur als Zuneigung zu bezeichnen wagte, obwohl es nach so viel mehr aussah.

Severus' Hände wanderten zu Harrys Hosenbund und begannen die Hose zu öffnen, als er fühlte, wie Harry sich leicht unter ihm verspannte. Bevor er Gelegenheit hatte darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten könnte, hatte Harry ihre Positionen verändert und er saß nun rittlings auf Severus Hüften, während er seine Jeans auszog. In den Tiefen von Severus vernebeltem Gehirn bemerkte er, dass Harry leicht zögerte, bevor er seine Jeans auszog, aber der Rest von ihm war von den Gefühlen voller Leidenschaft, Liebe und Magie überwältigt.

Harry lehnte sich vor und forderte einen weiteren versengenden Kuss von Severus ein. Harry küsste ihn weiterhin und fuhr mit seinen Händen über jeden Zentimeter von Severus, den er finden konnte und verstärkte damit die machtvolle Magie zwischen ihnen. Severus streckte seine Hand nach hinten, um die Nachttischschublade zu öffnen. Er holte sein, auf Ölbasis fundiertes, Lubrikant hervor und fragte sich, was Harry diese Nacht von ihm wollte.  
Harry streckte sich und nahm das Gleitmittel aus Severus Hand, während er seinen Partner schüchtern anlächelte. Er küsste Severus sanft, setzte sich auf und entfernte den Deckel von dem Gefäß; er spannte seine Beinmuskeln um Severus Hüfte an, als er sie benutzte, um sich im Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Harry lächelte, als er sich vorbeugte, um Severus noch einen Kuss zu geben.

Severus hob seine Hände, um diese in Harrys Haar zu verfangen. Er nahm den Kopf des Teenagers liebevoll zwischen seine Hände und küsste sanft seine Schläfe. Sie liebten sich langsam und als sie fertig waren fiel Harry auf Severus Brust zusammen.

„Danke Sev´rus", flüsterte Harry. "Danke." Seine Stimme brach kurz und Severus stellte mit Horror fest, dass Harry leise weinte.

„Harry?", fragte er und drehte sie so, dass Harry neben ihm lag. "Was ist?"

Harry berührte sanft Severus Wange und Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. "Nichts", erwiderte er, auch als ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. "Mir geht es gut."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er glaubte nicht, dass mit Harry alles in Ordnung war, wusste aber dass Harry es ihm nicht sagen würde, wenn es nicht so wäre. Er streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Harry Wange und suchte in Harrys Augen nach einem Hinweis, was los war.

„Lass uns schlafen, Sev´rus", murmelte Harry. Er führte Severus Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste die Handfläche.

Severus schluckte und nickte. Er lag neben Harry und zog diesen beschützend zu sich. Harry kuschelte sich an ihn und legte seine Beine und Arme um Severus, als er friedlich einschlief. Severus dagegen konnte nicht schlafen, da er sich fragte, was Harry zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Der einzige Schluss zu dem er kam war, dass er Harry irgendwie verletzt hatte, was ihn in keinster Weise beruhigte. Er küsste Harrys Scheitel und legte sich hin, hoffend, dass er falsch lag; wissend, dass Harry es ihm nicht sagen würde, wenn er es nicht war.

ZWEI

Draco streckte sich ausdauernd, nachdem er mit seiner Mediationsübung fertig war, zufrieden mit seinem Fortschritt. Er hatte Okklumentik beinahe erlernt und war begeistert, dass er bald in der Lage sein würde seine Unterrichtsstunden mit Maria wieder aufzunehmen, hoffentlich schon am Ende der Sommerferien. Er war beinahe von den Anstrengungen ohnmächtig geworden mit so vielen Menschen umgeben gewesen zu sein, als er Hermine und Ginny Wochen zuvor zu Dumbledores Büro begleitet hatte, daher wollte er seine Fähigkeit so schnell wie möglich meistern. Er wollte mehr Zeit mit Hermine verbringen. Er war der Meinung, dass er sie seit seiner Reife sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Sie war einige Male vorbeigekommen, aber er hatte sie jedes Mal schnell wegschicken müssen, da er von dem Versuch ihre Gedanken abzublocken Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte. Er hatte ihr noch immer nicht erzählt, warum er sozusagen in Quarantäne war, aber er wollte nicht wissen was ihre Reaktion sein würde, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

Er ging von seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zu Professor Snapes Wohnzimmer und dachte er würde Potter zu einer Partie Schach herausfordern.

Potter, der am Couchtisch saß und seine Hausaufgaben machte, sprang auf und drehte sich, mit seinem Zauberstab bereit und einem Zauberspruch auf den Lippen, um als Draco eintrat. Er seufzte hörbar auf, als er Draco sah und widmete sich wieder, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, seinen Hausaufgaben.

"Merlin, Potter", meinte Draco und zog verblüfft seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Man könnte meinen du erwartest angegriffen zu werden."

Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ohne sich umzudrehen oder etwas zu sagen.

„Erwartest du attackiert zu werden?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

Potter hielt inne und schüttelte dann bedächtig mit seinem Kopf, als ob er lügen würde, was Draco für wahrscheinlich hielt.

„Ehrlich Potter", sagte er und ging zum Schachbrett. „Niemand kann uns hier erreichen. Wieso sonst würde Dumbledore uns beide hier unten wohnen lassen?"

Potter sah zu ihm, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Nachdem er Draco kurz sorgfältig beobachtet hatte, ließ Potter seine Hausaufgaben liegen und ging zu Draco.

„Du spielst weiß", sagte er leise und schaute Draco nicht in die Augen.

Draco zog seine Augenbraue hoch und stellte die Spielfiguren auf. Er fragte sich was Potters Problem war. Er verhielt sich seit beinahe einem Monat seltsam und Draco wusste, dass es nichts mit dem Verlust von Weasley zu tun hatte. Potter war nach Weasleys Tod in sich gekehrt gewesen, aber in den letzten paar Wochen war er nervös und jedem gegenüber argwöhnisch gewesen, auch gegenüber Professor Snape. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen was passiert sein könnte, dass Potter so nervös war, aber er musste etwas Schlimmes gewesen sein.

DREI

"Professor Snape?", fragte Draco, als er das Büro des Professors betrat.

Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und benotete Aufsätze, legte aber seinen Federkiel beiseite und deutete Draco an sich zu setzen. „Was bringt dich hierher, hinaus in die Welt, Draco?", fragte er leicht amüsiert.

Draco schluckte nervös. Nun da er hier war, war er unsicher, ob er den Professor wegen Harrys merkwürdigen Verhalten fragen sollte. „Was ist mit Potter los?", fragte er schnell, bevor er die Nerven verlieren konnte.

Professor Snapes Augenbraue wanderte bei dieser Frage leicht in die Höhe. „Was meinst du?", fragte er.

Draco fühlte, wie er errötete, aber er fuhr trotzdem fort: „Er war in letzter Zeit ein wenig…nervös…Ich habe mich gefragt, ob er Ihnen vielleicht erzählt hat warum."

Professor Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde ausdruckslos. „Hat er nicht", blaffte er. "Aber selbst wenn er es hätte, wäre es nicht an mir es mit dir zu diskutieren. Wenn er möchte, dass du informiert bist, wird er es dir sagen."

Draco zuckte bei dem Tonfall des Professors innerlich zusammen. "Es tut mir leid Sir", murmelte er. "Ich bin nur besorgt. Es ist nicht normal für ihn so nervös zu sein. Ich wollte nur helfen."

Professor Snapes Gesicht nahm einen sanfteren Ausdruck an und er umrundete den Tisch, um eine Hand beruhigend auf Dracos Schulter zu legen. „Er braucht ein wenig Zeit", sagte er sanft. "Er wird es uns erzählen, wenn er soweit ist. "

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Draco und fühlte sich durch das Gespräch kein bisschen besser.

VIER

Severus saß am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die Schüler beim Mittagessen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Türen der Halle, als ein weiterer Schüler eintrat. Er sah Harry, der leicht außer Atem war und hinter sich schaute, als sei er besorgt jemand könnte ihm folgen. Er ging schnell zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich gegenüber von einer niedergeschlagenen Hermine hin.

Severus beobachtete den Jugendlichen und fragte sich wovor Harry geflohen war als er eingetreten war. Die Türen öffneten sich wieder und Severus sah, wie Harry den Neuankömmling beinahe ängstlich anschaute. Severus drehte sich um, um zu sehen wen Harry anschaute und sah wie Jason den Teenager selbstgefällig angrinste. Severus Augen verengten sich gefährlich, als er seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber beobachtete und fragte sich, was er Harry angetan hatte, dass dieser so reagierte.

"Guten Tag, Severus", sagte Jason, als er sich auf Filius´ Platz neben Severus setzte. „Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?"

„Wieso bist du hier?", knirschte Severus, statt die Frage zu beantworten. „Solltest du nicht bei Argus sein?"

"Mit dem Squib Mittag essen?", fragte Jason abwinkend. "Lieber nicht, danke. Er hat furchtbare Manieren und eine überaus unangenehme Persönlichkeit."

Severus wollte gerade antworten, als eine alte Hand sich auf Jasons Schulter legte. Er schaute hoch und sah wie Dumbledore ihn missbilligend anschaute. "Dieser Platz ist für Professor Flitwick", sagte er freundlich, doch seine Augen sagten etwas anderes.

„Ich dachte, ich würde mit Severus zu Mittag essen", erwiderte Jason mit seinem üblichen gekünstelten Lächeln.

„Ich habe keine Zweifel über deine Absichten", sagte Dumbledore. „Filius jedoch wird gleich hier sein und er mag seine Gespräche beim Essen mit Severus nicht missen."

Jason schien den Wink zu verstehen. Er stand auf, verbeugte sich leicht und verließ die Halle.

„Ich glaube er hat irgendetwas Mr. Potter angetan", sagte Severus, sobald Jason verschwunden war.

„Wieso vermutest du das?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter ist seit einiger Zeit sehr nervös", erwiderte Severus. "Ich habe ihn beobachtet, als er die Halle betrat. Er sah verängstigt aus. Er hat Jason beobachtet, bevor er begann zu essen."

Dumbledore winkte ab. "Du siehst Dinge, Severus", meinte er. "Harry überwindet noch immer den Verlust seines besten Freundes. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird bald wieder der Alte sein."

Severus fühlte, wie er ärgerlich wurde und wandte sich daher von Dumbledore ab, bevor er etwas tat, das er später bereuen würde. Er beobachtete wieder die Schüler und sah, dass Harry und Miss Granger in ihrem Essen herumstocherten und nicht viel aßen. Er nahm an, dass die Mahlzeiten ihnen durch Mr. Weasleys Gefallen am Essen schwer fielen.

FÜNF

"Ich treff dich beim Mittagessen Hermine", sagte Harry, als ihr Zauberkunstunterricht beinahe zu Ende war. „Ich muss noch kurz mit Professor Flitwick reden."

"Ich könnte auf dich warten Harry", antwortete Hermine leise.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

"Okay." Hermine gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie ging.

Harry ging zu Flitwicks Schreibtisch. "Sir?," fragte er.

"Ja, Mr. Potter?", quietschte Flitwick.

"Habe ich alles aufgeholt, Sir?", fragte Harry.

"Sie sind wieder auf dem neuesten Stand, Mr. Potter", erwiderte Flitwick. "Wunderbare Arbeit heute mit ihrem Anti-Bewegungszauberspruch."

"Danke, Sir", sagte Harry leise. Er verließ den Raum und hoffte, dass er McCullen nicht auf seinem Weg zum Mittagessen treffen würde.

Als er den verlassenen Gang der zur Großen Halle führte betrat, sah er McCullen der entspannt gegen eine Wand gelehnt dastand.

"Hallo, Harry", schnurrte McCullen und stellte sich vor ihn. "Ich habe mich auf unser nächstes Treffen gefreut."  
Harry schluckte und wunderte sich, ob er von der Schule geschmissen werden würde, wenn er McCullen ins Vergessen hexen würde. Er sagte nichts.

"Oh bist du immer noch unfreundlich?", fragte McCullen und näherte sich langsam Harry. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Junge,der lebte so schüchtern sein würde. Was für ein wundervolles Hindernis zu überwinden."

Harry hob seinen Kopf, mit einem Stolz, den er nicht fühlte und begann an ihm vorbeizugehen. McCullen packte Harry fest am Arm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das krank machte. "Ich sehe dich bald wieder, Harry", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr.

Harry wich abrupt zurück und befreite entschlossen seinen Arm von McCullens Griff.  
"Wenn ich dich niemals wiedersehen würde wäre es zu früh", spuckte er. Sein Herz raste, als er gezwungen ruhig in Richtung der Großen Halle ging. Sobald die Türen sich hinter ihm schlossen, wandte er sich um, um zu sehen ob McCullen ihm folgte und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine an den Gryffindortisch.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Hermine. „Du hast eine Weile gebraucht."

"Mir geht es gut", erwiderte Harry und legte sich ein wenig Essen auf seinen Teller und tat sein Bestes nicht auf Rons leeren Platz neben sich zu schauen. „Ich habe nur noch kurz mit Flitwick geredet."

Hermine schaute skeptisch aber nickte verstehend. Harry schaute hoch, als die Türe sich öffneten und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er sah das McCullen ihn angrinste. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, obwohl er wusste dass McCullen mit so vielen Menschen um sich herum nichts machen würde. Harry schämte sich, dass er so viel Angst vor einer Person hatte, aber er konnte die Erinnerung seiner Beinahevergewaltigung nicht vergessen.

Hermine drehte sich in ihrem Sitz, um zu sehen wen Harry anstarrte, aber sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie. "Du scheinst ein wenig nervös zu sein."

Harry schaute sie an und schluckte nervös. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich schlafe nicht so gut weißt du?", meinte er.

Hermine nickte. "Ich weiß was du meinst", flüsterte sie, aber fügte nichts mehr hinzu. Sie musste es nicht. Harry wusste, dass sie von dem Tag in Hogsmeade geträumt hatte.

Er schaute auf das Essen auf seinem Teller und bemerkte, dass er nicht vom Hauptgericht genommen hatte. Als er nachschaute, was es war, wusste er auch warum. Sie hatten heute Hähnchen. Als er sich umschaute, sah er dass weder Hermine noch Ginny sich Huhn auf den Teller gelegt hatte.

„Hier, Harry", sagte Neville neben ihm und legte etwas Hühnchen auf seinen Teller.

„Ich kann das nicht essen", meinte Harry und beäugte das Huhn voll Abscheu.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Neville und aß von seinem.

„Hühnchen war Rons Lieblingsessen", antwortete Harry und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Als er hochschaute, sah er dass Hermine Tränen auf ihren Wangen hatte.

Neville verlor sein Lächeln, als er seinen Fehler erkannte. „Oh", sagte er. "`Tschuldige."

Harry pickte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Der Geruch von Hühnchen machte ihn sehr traurig. „Komm Hermine", sagte er und stand abrupt auf. „Lass uns in die Küche gehen und etwas anderes holen."

Hermine nickte stumm, stand von ihrem Platz auf und nahm Ginnys Hand. Die zwei Mädchen folgten Harry in die Küche.

"Harry Potter!", rief Dobby der Hauself als das Trio eintrat. Was sie machen hier? Mittagessen wird serviert gerade schon!"

"Ich weiß Dobby", erwiderte Harry freundlich. "Ich glaube, ich mag Hühnchen nicht mehr. Können meine Freunde und ich etwas anderes haben?"

„Natürlich, Harry Potter, Sir!", stimmte Dobby zu und nickte enthusiastisch. "Was hätten Harry Potter gerne? Dobby ist sein glücklich zu holen, was Harry Potter und seine Freunde möchten."

„Vielleicht etwas mit Rind?", schlug Hermine schüchtern vor und dachte augenscheinlich nicht an ihre .R Kampagne.

„Sofort, Miss!", rief Dobby aus und eilte davon, um ihr Essen zu holen. Harry, Hermine und Ginny saßen an einem der Tische und bekamen einen Moment später eine große Portion Roastbeef mit Gemüse und Kartoffelpüree serviert

Die drei Jugendlichen aßen stumm, ihnen war allen bewusst, dass Rons Lieblingsessen so gut wie alles außer Corned Beef war.

* * *

AN: Corned beef: gepökeltes rindfleisch

reviews?

Vielen Dank an: saigai-chan, wertzui und werhamster für die reviews!


	28. Für immer unvergeben

**AN: !Vergewaltigungsszene! **

**KAPITEL 28**

**FÜR IMMER UNVERGEBEN**

**EINS**

Harry beendete sein Verwandlungstest, glücklich dieses Jahr mit dem letzen Examen fertig zu sein. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte nicht an den Sommer ohne Severus zu denken, war aber glücklich McCullen hinter sich zu lassen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

„Schon fertig ?", fragte McGonagall als Harry seinen Test abgab.

„Ja Ma´am", erwiderte Harry. "Ich habe fleißig gelernt."

McGonagall schenkte ihm ein dünnes aber anerkenndes Lächeln als sie seinen Test annahm. "Du darfst gehen ", sagte sie. "Genieße deine freie Zeit vor der Schuljahresendefeier am Montag."

"Das werde ich", sagte Harry. „Danke Professor." Er ging zwischen den Tischen hindurch lächelte Hermine beruhigend zu als er an ihr vorbeiging und ging dann in Severus Räume.

Er setzte sich mit einem Seufzen hin und dachte wieder an McCullen und sein merkwürdiges Verhalten über die letzten Monate. Er hatte Harry ständig wenn sie auf den Fluren alleine waren verspottet. Er hatte sich aber komischerweise seit etwas einem Monat zurückgehalten. Harry nahm an dass jemand gesehen hatte wie McCullen etwas getan hatte und den Schulleiter unterrichtet. Daher hatte McCullen seine Verfolgung von Harry aufgegeben. Wenigstens hoffte Harry dass dies der Fall war. Er lächelte als er Severus Freude ihn wieder zu sehen spürte.

"Wie war es?", fragte Severus, als er sich neben Harry setzte und einen Arm um die Schultern des Teenagers legte.

"Ich denke ich habe überall bestanden wenn du dass meinst", antwortete Harry und lehnte sich dankbar in die komfortable Umarmung.

Severus drückte seine Schulter und sagte: „Ich bin mir sicher dass du bestanden hast. Alles das du noch machst ist lernen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nichts. Er wusste dass er seit Januar distanziert war, aber er war nicht in der Lage sich zu ändern. Er hatte das Gefühl dass er die Menschen in Gefahr brachte wenn er ihnen nah war. Er wusste dass seine Freunde und sein Partner es niemals zulassen würden dass er sie wegstoßen würde, aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran sich zurückzuziehen.

"Was machst du über den Sommer?", fragte Severus.

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, niedergeschlagen ganze zwei Monate von seinem Freund getrennt zu sein.

„Du wirst ohne Zweifel deine Bücher auswendig lernen", fuhr Severus fort. „Du bist die letzte Zeit ein Ravenclaw geworden."

Harry lächelte leicht bei diesem Witz, kuschelte sich in Severus Arme und seufzte zufrieden.

"Ich werde wie immer in Hogwarts bleiben und versuchen mich zu entspannen", sagte Severus als ob Harry ihm geantwortet hätte. Er war inzwischen ziemlich geübt darin, einseitige Unterhaltungen mit Harry zu halten. „Ich werde versuchen auf Vorrat zu entspannen so dass ich in der Lage sein werde den Schwachsinn der neuen Dummköpfe, die ohne Zweifel wieder diese Hallen stürmen werden, zu ertragen."

Harry lächelte wieder, lachte aber nicht. Er konnte Severus Enttäuschung, dass der Scherz nicht funktioniert hatte, fühlen, aber er konnte nicht lachen. Es fühlte sich wie Blasphemie an zu lachen wenn Ron dies nicht konnte, wenn Ron tatsächlich niemals mehr lachen würde. Harry schluckte den Kloß hinunter den er in seinem Hals fühlte und kämpfte gegen die Tränen.

Harry fühlte wie Severus schwer seufzte als er Harrys Schultern erneut drückte: "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss heute Nacht patrollieren."

"Okay", flüsterte Harry und setzte sich auf, so dass Severus aufstehen konnte. Severus beugte sich hinunter und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Versuch nicht zu lange aufzubleiben hmm?", sagte er und eine Andeutung von Belustigung funkelte in seinen Augen.

Harry nickte und beobachtete wie Severus die Räume verließ und seine Runden begann. Nach kurzer Zeit betrat Draco den Raum und setzte sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beim Schachbrett hin. Harry verstand und setzte sich zu dem Blondschopf.

"Ich spiele heute Nacht Schwarz", verkündete Draco und begleitete seine Aussage mit einer arroganten Kopfbewegung. „Ich denke du wirst den Vorteil als erstes ziehen zu dürfen brauchen werden."

Harry lächelte ein wenig bei der Stichelei und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht", stimmte er zu und dann spielten sie.

"Ich werde dich so fertig machen", sagte Draco als das Ende des Spieles absehbar war und die meisten von Harrys weißen Spielfiguren vor Draco standen.

„Ich bin total schlecht in diesem Spiel", erwiderte Harry und bewegte seine Königin um seinen König zu verteidigen. Das Feuer leuchtete auf und ein starkes Gefühl von Hass füllte den Raum. Beide Teenager schnellten bei dem Geräusch herum, aber bevor Harry auf den Anblick von McCullen, der grinsend mit seinem Zauberstab in seiner Hand vor ihnen stand, reagieren konnte wurde Harry von einem Stupor getroffen.

**ZWEI**

Jason war begeistert, dass er die beiden Jungen überwältigt hatte. Er hatte Harry mit Stupor und den Malfoyjungen, der gerade seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, mit Petrificus Totalus außer Gefecht gesetzt. Jason lachte über die Dummheit des Jungen. Er legte Malfoy in eine Ecke und streichelte ihn durch seine Kleidung.

Malfoy's Augen starrten ihn voll Horror und Angst an, was Jason vor Freude grinsen ließ.

„Keine Sorge Draco", schnurrte er als er fortfuhr den Teenager zu betatschen. "Ich werde mit dir spielen so bald ich mit Harry fertig bin." Er küsste Malfoys erstarrte Lippen und stellte sich dann vor Potters ohnmächtigen Körper. Er nahm Potters Zauberstab und schaute ihn voller Genugtuung an. „Enervate!", sagte er um den Jungen aufzuwecken und weidete sich an seiner kurzzeitigen Verwirrung. „Guten Abend Harry", sagte er freudig.

Harry stand schnell auf und durchsuchte verzweifelt seine Taschen.

"Suchst du danach?", fragte Jason und hielt den Zauberstab des Jungen hoch. Er wirbelte den Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern und grinste, ob der Überraschung die er in Potters` Augen sah „Ich glaube nicht dass du ihn brauchen wirst.", sagte er. Er nahm den Zauberstab in beide Hände und brach in entzwei. Goldene und grüne Funken stoben als er dies tat.

Potter Augen weiteten sich vor Horror. „Bastard!", flüsterte er wütend und zitterte beinahe vor Wut.

"Tut, tut", sagte Jason bewegte tadelnd seinen Finger gegenüber Potter. "Was für eine Sprache Harry. Du hast doch nicht geglaubt dass ich dich für den Sommer gehen lassen würde ohne Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen oder?"

"Wie kommst du darauf dass ich Auf Wiedersehen sagen _wollte", _fauchte Potter wütend „Wieso gehst du nicht einfach?"

„Nein", sagte Jason und tat so als würde er darüber nachdenken. „Ich denke nicht dass ich das tun werde." Er näherte sich schnell Potter und war überrascht als Potter Faust ihn mit verblüffender Kraft am Unterkiefer traf. Er knurrte wütend, warf sich auf den Jungen und ein erbitterter Kampf begann. Potter war für sein Alter ein ziemlich guter Kämpfer aber Jason dachte, dass er das hätte erwarten sollen.

Er schlug Potter hart aufs Kinn und beförderte den Jungen damit betäubt auf dem Boden. Jason verlor keine Zeit und warf sich auf den Jungen. Er zerriss die Roben und Knöpfe flogen durch den Raum. Er machte dasselbe mit dem T-Shirt des Jungen. Sein Pech war dass Potter nicht einfach ruhig dalag und es wie ein guter kleiner Junge hinnahm: Er winkelte sein Bein an und versuchte Jason von sich hinunter zu stoßen. Jason der ein erfahrener Kämpfer in Muggle und Zauberermanier war, schaffte es auf dem Jungen zu bleiben aber fing sich einen harten Schlag gegen die Rippen ein.

Er fand seine Balance wieder und schlug Potter auf die Nase, so dass Blut vom Gesicht des Jungen hinuntertropfte. Er rang mit Potter bis er dessen Arme zu greifen bekam und diese über den Kopf des Jungen zwang und dort mit einer Hand festhielt.

„Na, na sind wir nicht aufmüpfig", murmelte er und Potter spuckte ihm ins Gesicht während er versuchte sich zu befreien. Jason schnitt eine Grimasse und wischte mit seiner freien Hand die Spucke weg. Er benutze dann seinen Zauberstab um sie beide von ihrer restlichen Kleidung zu befreien. „Diesmal werde ich dich richtig haben", schnurrte er in Potters Ohr als der Junge unter ihm weiterkämpfte.

Potter fauchte wütend, hob sein Bein schnell und traf Jason mit seinem Knie in dessen Leistengegend.

"Du kleine Schlampe!" schrie Jason wütend und hieb Potter seine Faust in die Magengegend und alle Luft entwich aus den Lungen des Jungen. Jason zitterte beinahe vor Aufregung als er Potter wieder schlug, das krachende Geräusch einer brechenden Rippe hörte sich in seinen Ohren sehr zufriedenstellend ein.

„Du bist mein, du kleine Hure", knurrte Jason und zwang ein Bein von Potter in die Höhe und ließ Potter offen und bereit um genommen zu werden.

Potter versuchte sein Bein zu befreien aber Jasons Griff war einfach zu stark. Jason benutzte die kleine Menge an zauberstabloser Magie die er hatte um das Bein festzubinden.

"Ich werde dich so hart ficken", flüsterte er in Potters Ohr und genoss den panischen Ausdruck im den Augen des Jungen. „Du wirst mich einen Monat lang in dir fühlen", schnurrte er und weidete sich in dem verzweifelten Schrei der Potters Lippen entkam auch wenn es ein leiser Schrei war. Potter verstärkte seine Anstrengungen sich zu befreien und Jason entschied dass er genug von Potters Ungehorsam hatte. Er legte seine Hände um den blassen Hals und drückte fest auch als er fortfuhr Potters Körper zu missbrauchen. Potter versuchte ihn abzuwehren aber schon nach kurzer Zeit verlor er durch den Sauerstoffmangel das Bewusstsein.

**DREI**

Severus ging durch die dunklen Hallen Hogwarts zum Krankenflügel um die Vorräte zu prüfen. Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl in ihm wuchs mit jedem Schritt den er ging. Er wusste nicht was dieses Gefühl verursachte und versuchte daher sein Bestes es zu ignorieren. Als er die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete, sah er das Poppy nicht alleine war. Minerva war ebenfalls da und plauderte vergnügt mit der Krankenschwester.

"Guten Abend meine Damen", grüßte er mit einem leichten Nicken.

"Severus", sagte Minerva und schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein ihn zu sehen. „Was bringt dich um diese Zeit hierher? Ich hoffe du bist nicht krank?"

"Sei nicht albern Minerva", meinte Severus. "Ich bin niemals krank. Ich bin hier um Poppy zu fragen ob sie neue Zaubertränke braucht."

"Oh!" rief Poppy aus und ging zu ihrem Schrank. "Ich muss nachschauen. Ich habe noch keine Inventur gemacht."

Severus rollte über ihre Eigenheit alles Aufzuschieben seine Augen. Durch ihre verspätete Inventur würde er erst später anfangen können ihre Zaubertränke zu brauen was wiederum seine freie Zeit, die er im Sommer genießen könnte, verringerte.

„Es sieht so aus als bräuchte ich mehr Aufpäppeltrank," sagte Poppy vom Schrank aus. Sie fuhr fort Dinge aufzulisten die sie brauchte, aber Severus Aufmerksamkeit lag nicht mehr bei ihr, ja, lag nicht einmal mehr im Krankenflügel.

"_Severus, hilf mir!" hörte er Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf. _

_„Harry?" fragte Severus verwirrt und konnte sich nicht an eine Gelegenheit erinnern als Harry seinen Namen richtig ausgesprochen hatte._

_„Er bringt mich um!", schrie Harry. _

"Harry", flüsterte Severus und seine erweiterten Pupillen fokussierten sich wieder auf Minervas besorgtes Gesicht.

"Severus was ist los?", fragte Minerva forsch.

"Ich muss in meine Räume zurückkehren", meinte Severus kurzangebunden. "Wenn ihr beide mich begleiten würdet. " Es war keine Frage und er gab den beiden Frauen keine Gelegenheit zu protestieren und verließ stattdessen schnell den Flügel. Er fing auf dem Flur an zu rennen, der Drang zu Harry zu gelangen wuchs mit jedem Schritt. Er hörte Poppy und Minerva hinter ihm rufen dass er langsamer machen solle, aber er ignorierte sie; panische Angst erfüllte ihn als er rannte.

Er erreichte die Tür, durchbrach ohne nachzudenken die Schutzzauber die nicht seine waren und sah etwas das er niemals sehen hatte wollen. Harry lag nackt und ohnmächtig mit Jason auf ihm auf dem Boden. Severus handelte instinktiv.

„Redukto!" rief er und zielte genau mit seinem Zauberstab so dass Jason gewaltsam mit einem lauten Schlag gegen die Wand krachte. Severus hörte die beiden Frauen nicht, die nach ihm in das Zimmer eilten noch hörte er ihre entsetzten Schreie. Er schnellte zu Jason und trat dem Mann kraftvoll in die Rippen, sein Zauberstab lag vergessen auf dem Boden wo er ihn hatte fallen lassen.

"Severus, warte!", flehte Jason; zu schwach von seiner begangenen Vergewaltigung um sich zu wehren.

"BASTARD!" brüllte Severus und sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Wut. "ICH BRING DICH UM!" Er packte Jason am Genick und schlug und trat gegen jeden Zentimeter des Mannes den erreichen konnte. floss von Jasons Nase und Mund aber Severus bemerkte es kaum als er mit seinem Angriff fortfuhr. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände um seine Hüfte und zogen ihn weg. Minerva stand vor ihm und hielt in fest.

"Severus nein!" bat Minerva und versuchte ihn von dem nun ohnmächtigen Mann auf dem Boden fern zu halten.

"LASS MICH LOS!" wütete Severus und kämpfte gegen ihren Griff um zu Harrys Vergewaltiger zu gelangen. „ICH BRING IHN UM! ICH BRINGE IHN MIT MEINEN BLOßEN HÄNDEN UM FÜR DAS WAS ER GETAN HAT"

"Gott im Himmel", flüsterte Poppy hinter ihnen, was Severus dazu brachte sich schnell umzudrehen. Poppy untersuchte Harry vorsichtig und schaute nach den Verletzungen die versorgt werden mussten.

Severus vergaß sofort den Mann auf dem Boden. Sein Zorn wurde durch die große Sorge für Harry ersetzt. Er bemerkte kaum das leise Schluchzen aus der Ecke. Er stolperte als er sich an Minerva vorbeidrängte und fiel neben Harrys liegender Gestalt auf die Knie.

"Harry?" fragte er sanft in dem Wissen, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde.

„Ich muss ihn ins Schlafzimmer bringen", sagte Poppy sanft. "Ich muss viel richten."

Severus nickte unglücklich und half Poppy Harry in sein Bett zu legen.

**VIER**

"Schh Draco", tröstete McGonagall als sie Draco hielt und ihm sanft über seinen Rücken strich.

Draco kümmerte es nicht, dass er von Gryffindor's Hauslehrerin gehalten wurde. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er sich in einer Art die sich für einen Malfoy nicht gehörte verhielt und weinte. Alles was ihn kümmerte war, das Professor Snape ihm Harrys Sicherheit anvertraut hatte und er bei seiner Aufgabe versagt hatte. Harry war brutal vergewaltigt worden und er wäre auch vergewaltigt worden, wenn die Professoren nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt gekommen wären.

"_Draco, es befinden sich… zwielichtige Personen in diesem Schloss", sagte Professor Snape ernst. "Ich würde gerne hier bleiben, aber der Schulleiter hat mich heute zum patrollieren eingeteilt."_

"_Was für zwielichtige Personen?" fragte Draco und war nicht in der Lage sich jemanden vorzustellen der eine Gefahr für sie darstellen könnte. „Wer könnte hierher gelangen?"_

_„Hast du nichts gelernt!" bellte Professor Snape ärgerlich. „Denke nie, dass du in Sicherheit bist, egal wie sicher der Ort ist!"_

_„Moody Stimme hallte durch Dracos Kopf. „IMMER WACHSAM!" _

_"Ja Professor", murmelte er. _

_Professor Snape holte tief Luft und seufzte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Hör mir zu", sagte er. „Stell sicher, dass keiner von euch beiden alleine ist. Zu keiner Zeit. Verstehst du?"_

_„Ja Sir", erwiderte Draco. _

_„Sei auf alles vorbereitet und geh nicht zu Bett bevor ich nicht zurückgekommen bin."_

_„Ja Sir. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas passiert. Es wird nichts passieren."_

Draco hob seinen Kopf von McGonagall's Schulter und fuhr mit seiner Hand über seine Augen während er dies tat. Als er hochsah, bemerkte er Dumbledore, der in der offenen Tür stand und das blutige Geschehen in sich aufnahm. Er hatte einen so schockierten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wie Draco es bei dem alten Mann noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er McGonagall; das allseitsgegenwärtige Zwinkern in seinen Augen war verschwunden.

McGonagall sah plötzlich sehr ernst und wütend aus." Ein Schüler wurde vergewaltigt und ein anderer bedroht", sagte sie schneidend.

Dumbledore schien bei dieser Aussage zusammenzufallen. „Wo sind sie?" fragte er und hörte sich plötzlich sehr alt und traurig an.

McGonagall zeigte wortlos auf Harrys Schlafzimmer und Dumbledore ging schnell dorthin.

"Wer ist er?", fragte Draco und sah den blutigen Mann, der nahe Professsors Snapes Schlafzimmer lag, an.

"Jason McCullen," erwiderte McGonagall und sah den Mann voller Abscheu an. "Der neue Assistant des Hausmeisters. Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie den Mann anschaute. _'Albus hätte auf Severus hören sollen als er ihm über den Mann erzählt hatte,' _dachte sie. Sogar ihre Gedanken waren von unterdrücktem Zorn gefärbt.

Ein Knall war von Harrys Wohnzimmer zu hören, gefolgt von dem schnellen Heraustreten von Professor Snape und Dumbledore.

"Ich habe dir gesagt dass dies passieren würde!", knurrte Professor Snape. „Ich habe es dir _gesagt_ und du hast dich dazu _entschieden_ es zu ignorieren!"

"Severus es tut mir leid", sagte Dumbledore geduldig. "Ich habe in meinem Urteil seines Charakters einen Fehler gemacht. Es kann nicht mehr geändert werden –"

"Einen Fehler?", fragte Professor Snape ungläubig. EINEN FEHLER! EIN JUNGE WURDE VERGEWALTIGT UND VON DIESEM VERRÜCKTEN BEINAHE GEKILLT UND DU NENNST ES EINEN FEHLER!"

"Severus hör mir bitte zu", bat Dumbledore.

"HINAUS AUS MEINEN RÄUMEN UND NEHM DIESEN SCHMUTZ MIT BEVOR ICH IHN UMBRINGE!" brüllte Professor Snape und zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger auf McCullens ohnmächtige Gestalt.

"Severus", versuchte Dumbledore es noch einmal und probierte Professor Snape am Arm zu fassen.

„ICH SAGTE HINAUS!" schrie Professor Snape und wich Dumbledore aus. Der Professor sah so aus, als würde er nichts lieber machen als den alten Mann dort wo er stand zu Asche werden zu lassen.

McGonagall stand auf und legte ihre Arme um Professor Snapes Rücken. "Es wäre vielleicht besser wenn du jetzt gehen würdest.", sagte sie zu Dumbledore, ihre Stimme ruhig, aber kalt wie Eis.

Draco zuckte bei ihrem Tonfall leicht zusammen; er hatte diesen schon oft auf sich gerichtet gehabt. Dumbledore seufzte, nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ McCullen aus dem Raum schweben. Professor Snape machte eine wütende Handbewegung und die Tür knallte von selbst zu.

McGonagall starrte für einen Moment, bevor sie sich an Professor Snape wandte. "Severus du musst dich beruhigen", sagte sie sanft und versuchte ohne Erfolg ihn zum Sofa zu führen.

"Du willst dass ich mich beruhige?", knurrte Professor Snape. "Hast du nicht gesehen was hier passiert ist Frau? Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

Draco begann, als er diesen Tonfall hörte, unbewusst zu zittern und erinnerte sich an die grässlichen Gedanken die McCullen gehabt hatte als er Draco berührt hatte. Er starrte den Professor mit großen Augen an, wissend dass Snape keine Bedrohung darstellte, doch er war trotzdem voller Angst.

"Ich habe gesehen was passiert ist Severus", besänftigte McGonagall. "Aber du musst dich beruhigen. Du machst Mr. Malfoy Angst."

Professor Snape schaute mit seinen kohlschwarzen Augen Draco an und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort weicher. Er näherte sich langsam Draco, setzte sich auf den Boden und zog Draco in eine feste Umarmung.

„Es tut mir so leid Draco", murmelte er in dessen Ohr. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Draco fing wieder an zu schluchzen, während er sich an die Roben des Professors klammerte, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas durch seine Tränen zu sagen. Er machte Professor Snape für das Geschehen nicht verantwortlich. Er gab McCullen die Schuld und nachdem was er gehört hatte, machte er auch Dumbledore verantwortlich. Es schien, dass Professor Snape McCullen irgendwie kannte und wusste, dass der Mann nicht vertrauenswürdig war, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht zugehört. Alles in allem war es seine Schuld, dass sie in dieser Lage waren.

Draco rang um Kontrolle über seine Gefühle und als er sich ausreichend beruhigt hatte sagte er: „Ich geben ihnen keine Schuld Sir."

„Wie kannst du es nicht?", fragte Professor Snape. „Ich hätte euch niemals hier allein lassen sollen, in dem Wissen das der Mann hier im Schloss ist."

„Wie hätten sie wissen sollen, dass er hierhinein gelangen kann?", fragte Draco. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld."

"Ich denke das ist es Draco, zumindest zu einem gewissen Maße", widersprach Professor Snape. „Aber ich werde deine Verzeihung akzeptieren."

Draco seufzte unwillig, nickte aber trotzdem. Er wusste dass er nichts machen konnte um Professor Snapes Schuldgefühle zu mindern. „Es tut mir auch sehr leid", sagte er. „Ich habe nicht einmal reagiert bis Harry bewusstlos war. Ich war so nicht aufmerksam wie ich es hätte sein sollen."

Ich habe niemals erwartet dass du es sein müsstest", beruhigte Professor Snape. „Ich hätte dich niemals um so etwas bitten sollen." Sie richteten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür als Madam Pomfrey eintrat.

„Ich habe alle physischen Verletzungen geheilt", sagte sie traurig. „Seine psychischen Verletzungen sind etwas anderes. Ich habe ihm einen Traumlosschlaftrank gegeben, er sollte also die Nacht durchschlafen."

„Danke Poppy", sagte Professor Snape.

„Severus woher _wusstes_t du es?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

"Ich wusste es einfach", erwiderte Professor Snape traurig. „Ich fürchte ich wusste es nicht früh genug."

Madame Pomfrey nickte und stellte ein Fläschchen auf den Tisch. Sie verließ den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. McGonagall war nirgends zu sehen und Draco fragte sich wann sie gegangen war.

"Sir?" fragte Draco schüchtern. Er zog seine Knie an und legte seine Arme um sie.

"Ja Draco?", sagte Professor Snape abgelenkt während er ins Feuer schaute.

"Darf ich bitte Hermine sehen?"

"Draco ich glaube nicht –"

"Bitte Sir? Ich muss sie sehen. Bitte?"

Professor Snape schaute ihn für einen Moment an, seufzte und sagte: "Nun gut Draco. Ich werde Professor McGonagall bitten sie hierher zu geleiten."

"Danke Sir", erwiderte Draco.

Professor Snape nickte nur und ging zum Kamin. Als er ihn erreichte, hielt er inne, und wandte sich Draco zu. „Draco, wie ist McCullen hier hereingekommen?"

Draco wollte nicht antworten, wusste aber dass er keine Wahl hatte. "Durch das Feuer Sir", flüsterte er. Er sah wie der bewegungslosen Gestalt des Professors alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

"Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht das Flohnetzwerk zu schützen", murmelte Professor Snape mehr zu sich selber als zu Draco gewandt. „Närrisch, absolut närrisch." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging zum Feuer. Er warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief: "Minerva!"

McGonagall kam beinahe sofort aus dem Kamin getreten und klopfte damenhaft die Asche von ihren Roben. "Du hast gerufen?" fragte sie und warf Draco einen besorgten Blick zu.

"Mr. Malfoy wünscht Miss Grangers Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen", sagte Professor Snape.

"Severus, ich glaube nicht…—" fing McGonagall an.

Professor Snape nahm sie zur Seite und begann drängend auf sie einzureden.

'_Unterstützung? Wie könnte sie in so einem Moment Unterstützung geben?' _dachte McGonagall als Professor Snape weiter auf sie einredete. _'Oh, Ich verstehe. Emotionale Unterstützung einer geliebten Person.' _

"Nun gut Severus", sagte sie. "Ich werde sie sofort herbringen."

Draco schaute für einen Moment auf den Boden und fragte sich was nun passieren würde, aber es eröffnete sich ihm keine Antwort. Er seufzte und entschied, dass er von hier an Schritt für Schritt weitergehen würde. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Die Dinge waren, wieder einmal, außer seiner Kontrolle.

**FÜNF**

Hermine rieb sich schlaftrunken ihre Augen und wunderte sich was sie aufgeweckt hatte.

"Wach auf Miss Granger", flüsterte McGonagalls Stimme nahe an ihrem Kopf.

"Professor McGonagall?" fragte sie verwirrt, rieb sich ihre Augen und sah in McGonagalls Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?"

"Komm Kind", sagte McGonagall sanft und reichte Hermine ihren Morgenmantel. "Es ist etwas passiert."

Hermine zog sich schnell ihren Morgenmantel über und folgte McGonagall wortlos aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten.

"Ich fürchte ich kann dir keine Einzelheiten nennen", antwortete McGonagall. „Es ist nicht an mir dir etwas zu sagen. Mr. Malfoy hat diesen Abend ziemlich viel durchgemacht und er fragt nach dir."

Hermine nickte und benötigte keine weiteren Informationen. Wenn Draco so erschüttert war um nach ihr zu fragen und McGonagall sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holte, musste etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert sein. Sie hoffte nur, dass Draco okay war.

Sie gingen wortlos durch das Schloss. Hermine fragte sich was passiert hätte sein können um McGonagall davon zu überzeugen sie aus dem Bett zu holen um ihren Freund zu sehen. Einige furchtbare und unwahrscheinliche Szenarien fuhren ihr durch den Kopf, nur um als Auswüchse ihrer überreizten Fantasie verworfen zu werden.

Als sie Snapes Tür erreichten klopfte McGonagall leicht.

"Herein", sagte eine niedergeschlagene Stimme von drinnen, was die Türe aufschwingen ließ. Snape schaute von seinen Händen hoch, welche er ausdruckslos angestarrt hatte und sagte:"Er ist in seinem Zimmer." Er wandte seinen Blick wieder seinen Händen zu und sah sehr traurig aus.

„Danke Sir", sagte Hermine leise und fühlte, dass sie etwas sehr persönliches gestört hatte.

„Gute Nacht Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Danke Professor", sagte Hermine als McGonagall die Tür schloss. Sie beobachtete Snape für einen Moment bevor sie zu Dracos Raum ging.

„Nimm den Zaubertrank mit", sagte Snape ohne hochzuschauen.

Hermine schaute sich im Raum um und fand die Phiole auf dem Tisch nahe Snapes Schlafzimmertür. Sie nahm es zur Hand und ging in Dracos Zimmer, während sie das Etikett las '_Wieso braucht Draco Traumlosschlaftrank?_' fragte sie sich und ihre Sorge wuchs.

Draco ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab als Hermine eintrat. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und ging schnell zu ihr, um sie in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

Draco?", fragte Hermine besorgt und hielt Draco beschützend fest.

„Oh Hermine", flüsterte Draco traurig in ihr Haar. "Ich liebe dich so sehr. So sehr."

Hermine war berührt, gleichzeitig aber auch sehr besorgt. "Ich liebe dich auch Draco", sagte sie ehrlich und fühlte zum ersten Mal, das sie Draco für immer halten könnte und sie es nie müde werden würde. Widerwillig löste sie sich aus der Umarmung um in Draco´s verstörte Augen zu schauen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

"Bitte frag mich nicht jetzt", bat Draco. "Ich werde es dir morgen erzählen, ich verspreche es, aber bitte frag mich nicht jetzt."

Hermine umarmte ihn wieder und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Okay Draco", flüsterte sie.

"Ich möchte dich einfach für immer festhalten", sagte Draco und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Du wirst mich nicht argumentieren hören", witzelte Hermine und versuchte die bedrückende Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.

Draco lachte ein wenig, ein leicht hysterisches Geräusch welches dafür sorgte, dass Hermines Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Sie brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide und drückte das kleine Fläschchen vorsichtig an Dracos Brust. „Professor Snape hat mich gebeten dir das zu bringen", sagte sie.

Draco nahm die Phiole, schluckte schwer und flüsterte: "Danke"

Hermine strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht und fragte sich was ihn so mitgenommen hatte. Er war normalerweise so stark, wie ein Fels auf den sie sich verlassen konnte und es machte ihr Angst ihn so zu sehen. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen", sagte sie und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er war bereits in Pyjamas und legte sich daher zuerst ins Bett. Er streckte seine Arme aus, so dass Hermine ihm folgen würde. Hermine zog ihren Morgenmantel aus, legte ihn über das Fußende des Bettes und legte sich neben Draco, ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust gebettet.

„Danke dass du gekommen bist", flüsterte er.

"Ich lasse dich nicht alleine wenn du mich offensichtlich hier brauchst", erwiderte Hermine leise.

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtschränkchen und löschte die Lichter bevor er den Traumlosschlaftrank zu sich nahm und in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Hermine lag eine Weile wach und fragte sich was Dracos Schmerz verursacht haben könnte. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf seinen Oberkörper, legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**SECHS**

Severus saß dem alten Mann gegenüber und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Du kannst nicht wirklich vorschlagen dass wir nachdem was passiert ist, Mr. Potter für den Sommer nach Hause schicken."

Es wird ihm gut tun von seiner Familie umgeben zu sein", erwiderte Dumbledore geduldig. „Sie werden ihm helfen darüber hinweg zu kommen. Ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben in dem ich erklärt habe was passiert ist."

„Also hast du erneut sein Vertrauen gebrochen indem du ihnen erzählst hast was nur er erzählen sollte", meine Severus und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Seine Familie hat die Pflicht Bescheid zu wissen und ihm zu helfen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Seine Familie wird ihm nicht helfen Schulleiter", knirschte Severus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Sie werden nicht wissen was sie tun sollen oder es wollen wenn sie es wüssten."

„Ich glaube dass du sie unterschätzt", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich glaube dass du zu viel blindes Vertrauen in die Menschheit hast", konterte Severus. „Hast du hieraus nichts gelernt? Jason wollte Schutz weil er nicht länger die Roben des dunklen Lords küssen wollte. In keinster Weise macht ihn das zu einem gutem Menschen."

„Und er sitzt jetzt wegen seiner Verbrechen in Azkaban", sagte Dumbledore.

„Na und?", fragte Severus. „Ihn nach Azkaban zu stecken ändert nichts an dem Geschehenen. Verstehst du nicht dass Potter sich hiervon vielleicht nie mehr erholen wird? Dass er so viel durchmachen musste, dass das der letzte Tropfen gewesen sein könnte der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hat? Verstehst du nicht die Schwere dessen was passiert ist? Er wurde vergewaltigt Albus! Das ist keine Kleinigkeit. Er muss von Menschen umgeben sein die ihn verstehen und ihm helfen dies zu verarbeiten! war da. Er wurde ebenfalls bedroht. Er kann den Schmerz den fühlt nachvollziehen. Hat einer dieser Muggle jemals auch nur so etwas _ähnliches_ erlebt? Wenn du ihn zu den Muggle zurückschickst wird er 2 Monate verlieren die er benutzen könnte um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Er wird nur in Selbstmitleid versinken wenn er in dem Haus so gut wie alleine gelassen wird."

„Er wird nicht alleine sein Severus", stritt Dumbledore ab. „Er wird mit seiner Familie zusammen sein"

Severus stand abrupt auf, sein Ärger auf den alten Mann wuchs. „Unglücklicherweise habe ich nicht die Macht deine Entscheidung zu verhindern. Du hast ihn bereits auf nicht wieder gutzumachende Weise verletzt. Wenn er in einem schlechteren Zustand zur Schule zurückkommt als er jetzt ist, werde ich für meine Taten nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden können."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und schaute Severus mit traurigen Augen an. „Niemand leidet mehr mit ihm als ich Severus", sagte er. „Ich streite nicht ab, dass es meine Entscheidung war das dies verursachte, aber ich kann nicht wählen wem ich helfe ohne ausreichende dagegensprechende Beweise. Es tut mir leid das dies passiert ist, aber ich kann mich nicht dafür entschuldigen dass ich Jason eine Chance gegeben habe."

„Dann bist du nichts mehr als ein alter Narr", spuckte Severus. Er legte ein Pergament auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. „Das ist meine Kündigung. Ich werde das nächste Schuljahr noch unterrichten. Das sollte dir genügend Zeit geben einen Nachfolger zu finden."

„Severus du kannst nicht-„

„Ich kann und ich habe, " unterbrach ihn Severus. "Ich habe dir gesagt dass ich dir niemals verzeihen würde, wenn Jason einem der Kinder diese Schule ein Leid zufügen würde. Ich habe nicht geblufft. Ich zähle dich nicht zu meinen Freunden. Ich vertraue dir nicht und ich wünsche nicht länger unter dir zu arbeiten." Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern stürmte mit wehenden Roben aus dem Büro.

* * *

Vielen Dank an Alexi-Laiho

Ich hab mich sehr über die Reviews und das Lob gefreut. Natürlich darfst du Dinge über die Story anmerken. Ich kann dir aber nur meine eigene Therorien anbieten :)

= Ich glaube schon in Kapitel 3 wird angedeutet dass in Harry mehr steckt als wir bisher angenommen haben. Durch seine Erfahrungen hat Harry in vielem eine neue Perspektive erlangt. Auch in Kapitel 2 wird deutlich dass Snape zwar nicht gerade Harrys Lieblingslehrer ist, von einer offenen Feindseligkeit kann aber keine Rede sein. Harry musste zu dem zeitpunkt von Kapitel 5 schon viel durchmachen.

macht das für dich Sinn?

Wegen der Sexualität…Vielleicht ist es kein Problem? Auch in den kommenden Kapiteln wird Homosexualität von niemanden auch nur annähernd negativ aufgefasst. Harry lebt seit Jahren in diesem Umfeld. Vielleicht hat er es nie als Problem angesehen und hat deswegen auch kein Problem mit seiner Sexualität? Wobei dies sowieso erst in späteren Kapiteln zum thema wird und er erst ne heterosexuelle Beziehung eingeht-

So ich hoffe das hat dir weitergeholfen und das macht Sinn was ich da geschrieben habe

lg


	29. Rache, Beichte und Verrat

**Kapitel 29**

**Rache, Beichte und Verrat**

**EINS**

Harry seufzte schwer als er aus Onkel Vernons Auto ausstieg und Ligusterweg Nr.4 anschaute. Der Ort fühlte sich für ihn, nach allem was in den vergangenen Jahren hier passiert war, sehr einsam an.

"Komm Harry", sagte Onkel Vernon und trug Harrys Koffer ins Haus. "Deine Tante wartet auf dich."

Harry betrat hinter Onkel Vernon das Haus. Er war sich bewusst, dass er weit besser behandelt wurde als jemals zuvor. Er fragte sich was die Ursache für Onkel Vernons nettes Benehmen sein könnte, aber dachte es sei Teil von Dursleys neuer und verbesserter Einstellung zu ihm.

"Harry!" rief Tante Petunia aus als sie aus der Küche trat. Sie umarmte Harry fest und Harry versteifte sich bei der Berührung; noch immer nicht in der Lage menschliche Berührung zu ertragen nachdem er erst wenige Tage zuvor so schlimm vergewaltigt worden war. Tante Petunia musste sein Unbehagen gespürt haben, denn sie ließ ihn los und trat zurück. „Wie geht es dir Harry?", fragte sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute auf den Boden um ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Severus hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Dursleys über das was ihm passiert war Bescheid wussten. Er mochte nicht, dass Dumbledore es ihnen erzählt hatte ohne ihn wenigstens zuerst zu fragen, aber er tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Spielte es wirklich noch eine Rolle? Sein Leben war in weniger als einer Woche ein einziger Scherbenhaufen geworden. War es wirklich wichtig ob die Dursleys Bescheid wussten? Sicher nicht.

"Bist du hungrig mein Lieber?", fragte Tante Petunia, nachdem die Stille bedrückend geworden war.

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und schaute nicht hoch. Er fühlte sich als sei er im Zoo zur Schau ausgestellt.

Ein Zeichen würde über seinem Käfig hängen auf dem stehen würde: "Junge-der-sich-nicht-wehren-konnte. Die Menschen würden von überall herkommen um ihn zu sehen und über sein Unglück lachen.

Tante Petunia seufzte schwer und warf Onkel Vernon einen _Blick _zu über den Harry sich wunderte. Was bedeutete dieser Blick? Er seufzte wieder. Wen kümmerte es was dieser Blick bedeutete? Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob die Dursleys die Zeit zurückdrehen und seine Vergewaltigung verhindern könnten.

"Wieso ruhst du dich nicht ein wenig aus Harry?", schlug Onkel Vernon vor, als er Harrys Koffer die Treppen hochtrug. "Ich nehme an, dass die Zugfahrt hart gewesen ist."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, folgte seinem Onkel aber trotzdem die Treppe hoch. Es war ihm egal wo er war solange er allein war. Er wollte nicht mehr reden. Er wollte nicht mehr sehen. Er wollte in schwarzem Rauch verschwinden und niemals wiederkommen. Kurz, er wollte sterben. Das einzige das ihn am Leben erhielt war Severus' Liebe und er war sich nicht sicher ob er sich das nur ausdachte oder ob Severus ihn wirklich liebte. Severus hatte nie so etwas gesagt, aber manchmal, wenn er Harry anschaute, könnte Harry schwören dass er Liebe in seinen Augen sah.

„Schlaf gut Harry", sagte Onkel Vernon als er Harry Koffer am Fußende des Bettes hinstellte. „Ich seh dich dann beim Frühstück."

Harry nickte leicht, schaute aber seinen Onkel noch immer nicht an. Als sich die Tür mit einem sanften 'Klick' schloss, ging Harry zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte Hedwigs' Käfig ab. Er öffnete ihn so dass sie aus dem offenem Fenster fliegen könnte. Stattdessen flog Hedwig auf seine Schulter und kniff ihm liebevoll ins Ohr als ob sie fragen wollte: "Was ist los?"

Harry streichelte sanft über ihre Federn. "Es geht mir gut Hedwig", flüsterte er. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seit der Vergewaltigung gesprochen hatte. Hedwig schuhute ungläubig und drückte ihren Kopf in seine Hand.

Harry seufzte und öffnete seinen Koffer. Er holte seinen Zaubertranktext heraus, entschlossen seine Gedanken beschäftigt zu halten. Er wollte sich nicht an McCullens Hände auf seinem Körper erinnern. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern was Severus ihm den Tag nach der Vergewaltigung in einem düsteren und schuldigen Tonfall gesagt hatte.

**ZWEI**

Severus fragte sich ob es richtig gewesen war, Harry zu erzählen, dass er Jason kannte. Harry hatte, weder als er aufgewacht war, noch als Severus ihm von seiner Beziehung mit Jason erzählt hatte, ein Wort gesagt. Tatsache war, dass Harry überhaupt nicht gesprochen hatte, bevor er Hogwarts verlassen hatte um für den Sommer zu seinen Verwandten zu gehen.

Severus seufzte und rieb müde mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht, in dem Versuch die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Harry würde seine Stärke brauchen wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde. Severus wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man es nicht einfach vergaß wenn man vergewaltigt wurde.

"_Severus , du bist so ein wunderbarer Junge," schnurrte Lucius Malfoy in das Ohr des 14-jährigen Severus. Er küsste Severus Kiefer entlang und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über dessen Haut. "Ich werde dich durch den Boden ficken."_

_"Ich habe gerade keine Lust auf Sex Lucius", erwiderte Severus. Er fühlte sich von Lucius`Aufmerksamkeit beschmutzt. Er hatte Lucius niemals gemocht aber er musste ihn jetzt ertragen._

_„Ist das nicht schade Vent?" sagte Lucius bösartig. "Ich habe Lust daher macht deine Meinung keinen Unterschied."_

"_Lucius,", protestierte Severus. "Können wir nicht etwas warten?"_

_"Was war das Vent?", fragte Lucius und funkelte Severus mit seinen zu blassen Augen an. „Ich glaube ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden."_

_Severus schluckte schwer, wissend das sein Leben in den blutbeklebten Händen dieses Mannes lag. „Betreuer", stotterte er. "I- Ich wollte wissen ob wir nicht etwas warten könnten."_

_Ich denke nicht Vent" knurrte Lucius und riss Severus Roben auf. Stofffetzen und Knöpfe flogen überall herum. "Ich will dich jetzt."_

_Severus kämpfte gegen den Blondhaarigen. __Er wollte nicht länger berührt werden._

_"Lass mich los!" ,schrie er als Lucius ihn stärker festhielt._

"_Unverschämter Hund", fauchte Lucius und zog Severus an dessen Haaren zum Bett. „Du wirst Respekt lernen Vent und wenn ich ihn in dich hineinprügeln muss!" Er warf Severus aufs Bett und beschwörte Seile um Severus Arme und Beine an den Bettpfosten festzubinden. Sobald er zufrieden war dass Severus Widerstand keine Chance haben würde, zauberte er Severus Kleidung weg und ließ seine Augen anerkennend über ihn schweifen._

_"Bitte Betreuer!", flehte Severus und versuchte sich aus den Seilen zu befreien. „Nicht so! Bitte!"_

_Lucius zog sich langsam aus und beobachtete dabei Severus bei seinem Kampf. „Du wirst lernen Befehlen folge zu leisten Vent", sagte er. „Wenn ich sage ich will ficken solltest du dich ausziehen und diesen leckeren Arsch bereithalten." Sobald er ausgezogen war begab er sich ebenfalls aufs Bett. _

"_Bitte Betreuer", flehte Severus. „Ich werde es nicht wieder tun."_

"_Ah, die Schlampe lernt schnell", meinte Lucius. "Vielleicht sollte ich die Lektion bekräftigen." __Damit nahm er Severus ohne Warnung._

Nach diesem Zusammenstoß hatte sich Severus wie eine kleine Schlampe gefühlt und war für beinahe einen Monat nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen Jason, der damals sein fester Freund gewesen war, auch nur _anzusehen. _Er hatte jedoch nicht, so wie Harry, aufgehört zu reden. Wie erbärmlich er mit vierzehn gewesen war und er Lucius angebettelt hatte aufzuhören. Wie sehr musste es Lucius amüsiert haben ihn zu brechen. Es hatte vier weitere Vergewaltigungen gebraucht bis Severus tat wie Lucius es verlangte. Wenn Lucius gesagt hatte, dass er ficken möchte, zog Severus sich schließlich wirklich aus und machte sich bereit.

"_Ich hätte den Bastard in dem Moment umbringen sollen als er hier auftauchte.', _dachte Severus bitter und erinnerte sich wieder einmal daran was Jason Harry angetan hatte. _'Was für ein perfekter kleiner Todesser er ist. Vergewaltigt jemanden ohne nachzudenken. Ich werde ihn noch umbringen.'_

Mit diesem Gedanken stand Severus vom Sofa auf und ging zu seiner Eingangstür. Es war mitten in der Nacht daher würde ihn keiner als vermisst bemerken. Nicht dass viele Leute da wären die es bemerken könnten. Nur Dumbledore und Poppy blieben über den Sommer in Hogwarts, daher sollte er keine Probleme bekommen.

Sobald er von den Ländereien des Schlosses weg war, apparierte Severus nach Azkaban, entschlossen seinen unberechenbaren Exliebhaber zu finden. Azkaban war zu gut für Dreck wie Jason McCullen. Er starrte den eindrucksvollen Bau an und fühlte nach den Schutzzaubern die ihn umgaben. Er konnte die Magie, die die Mauern umgab schimmern sehen. Die Magie schützte sie vor einem Eindringen. Er lachte beinahe: als ob ein paar lästige Schutzzauber einen Magieweber aufhalten könnten. Lächerlich. Die Schutzzauber waren schlicht eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit. Nichts weiter.

Er suchte sich seinen Weg auf dem steinigen Grund bis er vor den Toren stand. Er hob seine Hände und drängte seine Magie hinaus. Er zerlegte ein Teil der Schutzzauber bis das Tor ungeschützt war. Danach ging er sich hinein ohne sich damit aufzuhalten nach Wachleuten Ausschau zu halten, da er wusste dass die einzigen Wachleute Dementoren sein würden. Er würde keine Probleme haben sie zu vermeiden.

Er benötigte beinahe eine Stunde bis er Jasons Zelle gefunden hatte und als er sie endlich gefunden hatte zog er ein Gesicht voller Abscheu. Jason sah relativ sauber aus und schlief friedvoll. Der Dunkle Lord hatte den Dementoren eindeutig befohlen Jason in Ruhe zu lassen. Nun, das half Jason jetzt viel weiter. Es würde keine Rolle mehr spielen was die Dementoren mit ihm gemacht hatten oder nicht sobald Severus mit ihm fertig war.

Er benutze seine Magie um die Zelle aufzuschließen, betrat sie leise und verzauberte sie so, dass Jason nicht durch die offene Tür entkommen konnte. Er stach Jason mit seinem Zeigefinger in die Seite und trat dann zurück um zu warten bis der Abschaum aufwachte.

Jason begann sich zu regen, setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich seine Augen. Er schaute sich verwirrt um. „Severus?", fragte er als er Severus an der Wand stehen sah.

"Hallo Jason", sagte Severus als ob er einen alten Freund begrüßen würde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte etwas anderes.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Jason vorsichtig.

Severus lachte. "Oh dummer Jason", schnurrte er. "Sicherlich hast du nicht gedacht dass ich dich einfach ohne Bestrafung gehen lasse? Nein, nein, nein das geht nicht.

Jason sah sehr verängstigt aus als er Severus beobachtete. Er wusste wozu Severus in der Lage war, besonders wenn er verärgert war.

"Unglücklicherweise habe ich nicht viel Zeit um mit dir zu spielen oder ich würde es interessanter gestalten.", kommentierte Severus. „Doch ich bin der Meinung dass Azkaban nicht Strafe genug für dich ist."

„Was möchtest du von mir?", fragte Jason.

„Ich möchte dass du stirbst", erwiderte Severus. Er hatte sich entschieden in dieser Nacht nicht seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen da es ihn belasten könnte sollte ihn jemand verdächtigen. Zauberstablose Magie war ihm zweite Natur da er nun praktisch aus Magie_ bestand_ „_Discerpere",_ flüsterte er und hielt seine Hand Jason entgegen.

Jason's Schreie hallten im Gefängnis wider als sein Körper sich in einer grotesken Weise streckte. Seine Arme waren zuerst an der Reihe und lösten sich mit einem befriedigenden Schnappen aus den Gelenkpfannen. Blut spritzte aus den Wunden und Jason schrie qualvoll aus. Als nächstes wurden seine Beine herausgerissen und lagen wegen den reflexiven Nervenimpulsen noch immer zuckend auf dem Boden und Jasons Schreie wurden lauter. Danach verkündeten die Geräusche von brechenden Knochen und zerreißender Haut die Trennung von Jason Oberkörper und seiner unteren Hälfte. Severus grinste als Jasons untere Hälfte vom Bett fiel und seine Innereien aus der blutigen Wunde herausquollen. Endlich war ein lautes Knacken zu hören als Jasons Hals von seinem Oberkörper abgetrennt wurde und sein Kopf aufs Kopfkissen fiel und schließlich auf den Boden rollte.

Severus ging zu der Stelle wo der Kopf gelandet war und grinste ihn böse an. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob ihn auf, wobei er das Blut, das neben seinen Füßen auf den Boden tropfte, ignorierte. „Du hast dich mit der falschen Person angelegt Jason", sagt er. Er ließ den Kopf auf den Boden fallen und sah zu wie er langsam aufhörte zu bluten, ein Ausdruck von reinsten Todesqualen für immer auf seinem Gesicht.

Severus schaute sich zufrieden in der Zelle um. Er sog das Blut das beinahe jede Oberfläche überzog förmlich in sich auf. Niemand berührte was Severus Snape gehörte und überlebte. Jason McCullen würde nie mehr eine unschuldige Seele verletzen.

Severus entschied dass er, wenn er schon mal da war, Miss Zabini einen Besuch abstatten könnte. Er dachte dass er sie vielleicht auch gerne umbringen würde.

Sich von der blutigen Zelle abwendend ging er zügig zum Frauenflügel. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe Jasons Zelle hinter sich zu schließen; es war ja schließlich nicht so als ob Jason jetzt entkommen würde. Er benötigte beinahe eine weitere Stunde um das Mädchen zu finden und als er es endlich tat war er enttäuscht.

Zabini starrte vor Dreck, vieles davon von ihr selber und war offensichtlich verrückt. Die kleine Hure hatte niemals viel Durchhaltevermögen gehabt. Severus zog ein Gesicht als er den Gestank der Zelle bemerkte und wandte sich ab. Er war der Meinung sie hatte genau das bekommen was sie verdiente.

Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen, das ihm seine zweite Rache verweigert worden war wandte Severus sich ab und verließ das Gefängnis. Er apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts für ein beruhigendes Glas Absinth. Er seufzte als der erste Schluck ihn etwas wärmte und die Spannung von seinem Körper abfiel. Er wusste dass Dumbledore wissen würde was er getan hatte und er nicht in der Lage sein würde es zu beweisen oder etwas deswegen zu unternehmen. Severus grinste bei diesem Gedanken. "Für dich Albus", sagte er und hob sein Glas zu einem Trinkspruch. "Mögest du dich für immer in deiner Schuld suhlen."

**DREI**

Hermine seufzte müde als sie ihre Sachen auf den Zimmerboden fallen ließ. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und schloss ihre Augen, einen Arm über ihre Augen gelegt um das Licht abzuhalten. Sie fühlte sich sehr traurig und unnütz im Angesicht ihrer Unfähigkeit Harry zu helfen. Er war im Zug stumm gewesen und hatte die meiste Zeit nur aus dem Fenster geschaut.

Mit Harrys Erlaubnis hatte Draco Hermine erzählt was ihnen in der Nacht widerfahren war. Anschließend hatte er sie in sein Zimmer gebracht um einige persönliche Dinge zu beichten die er ihr vorenthalten hatte.

_Draco wanderte nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. Hermine wartete geduldig auf was auch immer Draco ihr erzählen wollte. Er seufzte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, eine nervöse Geste die Hermine liebenswert fand._

"_Okay", sagte er. "Es gibt wirklich keine einfache Möglichkeit das zu sagen also werde ich einfach direkt sein." Er setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Bett. „Ich muss das alles auf einmal sagen, also unterbrich mich bitte nicht. okay?"_

_„Okay", antwortete Hermine sanft und hielt Dracos Hand in ihrer fest._

_„Als ich klein war, so etwa 4 Jahre alt schätze ich, umarmte mich mein Vater oft", begann Draco. „Er sagte mir was für ein guter kleiner Junge ich sei, immer wenn ich tat wie er sagte ohne Fragen zu stellen. Ich war so jung. Ich wollte ihm nur gefallen, ihn dazu bringen mich mehr zu lieben. Als ich etwa 5 war, fing Vater an…mich in einer Art zu berühren die nicht unbedingt angemessen war. Er würde mir ins Ohr schnurren und mir sagen das ich ein guter Junge war und dass ich ihn eines Tages stolz machen würde. Er schlug mich wenn ich protestierte und sagte ich sei ungehorsam. ‚Möchtest du Vater nicht stolz machen?' fragte er mich. Natürlich gab ich nach, ich war so jung, und dachte dass alle kleine Jungen diese Dinge für ihre Väter taten."_

_Hermine schluckte schwer und versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen zurückzuhalten. _

_„Ich weiß nicht wie viel du über Todesser weißt", sagte Draco, scheinbar das Thema wechselnd, „Um ein Todesser zu werden muss man ein Vent sein. Ein Sexsklave", erklärte er als er Hermines ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah. „Ich weiß jetzt dass Vater mich dafür vorbereitete, ohne zu berücksichtigen dass Voldemort zu dieser Zeit besiegt war. Er vergewaltigte mich das erste Mal als ich dreizehn war._

_Ich kam für den Sommer nach dem 3. Schuljahr nach Hause und er zog mich beiseite. Er sagte es sei nun Zeit für die nächste Phase meines Trainings. Er nahm mich mit in sein Schlafzimmer, warf mich aufs Bett und… nun, ich bin sicher du kennst den Ablauf von Sex. _

_Von da an geschah es häufig. Nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung wurde ich sofort zu Vaters Vent ernannt. Er hatte noch einen anderen Vent aber ich habe ihn nie gesehen. Mutter wusste was passierte aber sie ignorierte es, wie sie alles andere ignorierte. Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher ob es sie überhaupt kümmerte. __Wie auch immer", sagte Draco und fuhr sich wieder mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. „Bis Voldemort letztes Jahr die Schule angriff war ich Vaters Vents. Dann war es vorbei." Er schaute sie mit einem schmerzerfülltem Gesichtsausdruck an, als ob er erwartete, dass sie sich mit Abscheu von ihm abwenden würde._

_„Oh mein Draco", flüsterte Hermine und war nicht in der Lage ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Es tut mir so leid."_

_Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du wusstest es nicht und wenn du es gewusst hättest, hättest du nichts machen können. Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine Hände. „Ich muss dir noch eine Sache sagen."_

"_Ich höre dir zu.", flüsterte Hermine. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was er sagen würde aber wusste dass es gesagt werden musste. _

_Draco holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen bevor er ihr in die Augen schaute. „Ich bin ein Telepath", sagte er direkt._

_Hermine war vollkommen überrascht. "Wann ist das passiert?", fragte sie._

_„Erinnerst du dich als ich im Krankenflügel war?" fragte Draco. „Es ist da passiert. Ich hatte meine Reife. Ich konnte immer nur eine Person auf einmal sehen weil ich die Gedanken von jedem hören konnte. Das ist…das ist der Grund warum ich nicht zum Unterricht gehen konnte."_

_"Und das ist der Grund warum du Harry gebeten hast zu bleiben", sagte Hermine, "Und warum du jetzt bei ihm und Snape wohnst. Sie beherrschen beide Okklumentik und daher kannst du ihre Gedanken nicht hören."_

"_Ja", antwortete Draco._

'Warum hast du es mir nicht schon früher erzählt?", _dachte Hermine._

"_Weil ich dich nicht vertreiben wollte", sagte Draco und überraschte Hermine damit. Er sah auf seinen Schoß hinunter und sagte: "Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es noch nicht kontrollieren und daher erreicht alles was du denkst meine Gedanken."_

_Hermine verstand nun warum Draco nicht lange bei ihr sein konnte. Es musste furchtbar für ihn sein jeden einzelnen Gedanken den sie hatte zu hören. _

_„Das ist es", sagte Draco. "Ich…Ich verstehe wenn du, äh, mich nicht mehr sehen möchtest."_

_"Draco, sei nicht dumm", schimpfte Hermine und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich liebe dich. Dann bist du ein Telepath. Na und? Du wirst lernen es zu kontrollieren, da bin ich mir sicher und ich werde für jeden einzelnen Schritt für dich da sein."_

_Draco zog sie in seine Arme. "Danke", sagte er. Nach einem Moment ächzte er leicht, hörte auf sie zu umarmen und griff mit seinen Händen an seinen Kopf. _

_„Ich schätze ich sollte gehen", sagte Hermine und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ich werde noch einmal vorbeikommen bevor der Zug fährt."_

_Draco stand auf und zog sie noch einmal in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er und beugte seinen Kopf hinunter um ihr einen zarten Kuss zu geben._

"_Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Hermine nach dem Kuss. "Wir sehen uns."_

Hermine seufzte noch einmal. Das Leben wurde eindeutig zu dramatisch: so viele Dinge geschahen den Menschen die ihr nahe waren und sie war nicht in der Lage es aufzuhalten. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar und dachte an ihren armen Draco der in den Kerkern gefangen war, wegen seiner Gabe nicht in der Lage Menschen zu treffen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, aber es schien alles zu sein was sie noch tun konnte.

„Hermine", rief ihre Mutter von unten. „Komm runter!"

Hermine seufzte. Sie freute sich nicht auf eine weitere Konfrontation mit ihrer Mutter. Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie fragte sich was ihre Mutter von ihr wollen könnte. „Ja Mum?", fragte sie.

„Du kommst morgen mit mir zur Arbeit", verkündete ihre Mutter ohne von ihren Papieren aufzusehen. „Ich möchte dass du morgen an der Rezeption arbeitest."

„Ich hab Hausaufgaben Mum", wandte Hermine ein.

„Du kannst daran arbeiten wenn du wieder zu Hause bist", schnappte ihre Mutter. „Du wirst diesen Schmutz nicht mit ins Büro nehmen. Jetzt geh ins Bett. Ich erwarte das du morgen früh fertig bist."

„Ja Mum", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. Ihre Mutter war sehr distanziert und kalt seit Hermine Hogwarts besuchte. Natürlich, gegenüber Fremden lobte sie das Talent und die Intelligenz ihrer Tochter, aber in ihren vier Wänden tat sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende um Hermine wie ein Nichts fühlen zu lassen. Hermine war nur dankbar, dass ihr Vater sie ohne Einwände so akzeptierte wie sie war.

Sie ging wieder die Treppen hoch in der Absicht schon mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen. Noch ein Jahr und dann würde sie ein Job in der Zaubererwelt haben können- „_Nur noch ein Jahr'_, sagte sie sich selbst und nahm ihr Geschichtsbuch aus ihrer Tasche.

**VIER**

"Du machst Fortschritte nene", gratulierte Marìa als Draco seine Gedanken vor ihr verschloss.

„Harry war ein guter Lehrer", erwiderte Draco.

„Sí, das habe ich gesehen", sagte María. „Wir sind bereit für die nächste Phase. Du musst bereit sein mit mir zu arbeiten. Harry wird dir bei diesem Schritt nicht helfen können."

Draco nickte. "Ich glaube ich war zuvor vielleicht ein wenig eilig. Vergib mir?"

María lächelte daraufhin ein wenig. „Vergeben mijo", sagte sie. "Nun, du kannst deine Gedanken beschützen. Der nächste Schritt ist es meine zu blockieren. Konzentriere deine Gedanken wie bei Okklumentik."

Draco schloss seine Augen und befreite wie angewiesen seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken Er _konnte _Okklumentik, aber er war noch nicht ganz in der Lage es zu tun ohne zu denken. Mit seinem Kopf frei von Gedanken konnte er Marías Gedanken klar hören.

„Sehr gut nene", sagte María. „Konzentrier dich auf meine Gedanken. Akzeptiere sie und lass sie wie Wasser wegfließen."

Draco konnte die Gedanken akzeptieren, aber sie gehen zu lassen war etwas ganz anderes.

„Atme tief Draco", sagte María. "Die Gedanken sind nichts. Lass sie durch deine Gedanken gehen. Sie sind unwichtig."

Das war einfacher. Als er die Übung fortsetzte, bemerkte er dass die Häufigkeit der Gedanken sich verringerte bis sie ganz verschwunden waren. Er seufzte erleichtert. "Danke", sagte er. "Ich glaube nicht dass ich noch viel mehr davon ertragen hätte können."

María zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich habe nichts getan nene", sagte sie.

„Natürlich hast du", widersprach Draco. "Du hast Okklumentik angewendet."

"Nein Draco", sagte María. "Ich benutze keineswegs Okklumentik."

Draco starrte sie erstaunt an. "Machst du nicht?"

"Nein", erwiderte María mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und einem kleinem Lächeln. „_Du_ blockierst mich."

Draco entspannte seine Gedanken und ihre Gedanken flossen wieder in ihn. „Wow", murmelte er ungläubig.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es einfacher sein würde wenn du zuerst Okklumentik lernst.", kommentierte María listig. „Hab ich falsch gelegen?"

„Definitiv nicht", sagte Draco und führte die Übung noch einmal aus. Er seufzte als ihre Gedanken noch einmal verschwanden.

„Du musst es so oft wie möglich wiederholen bis es ohne Überlegung geschieht," ordnete María an. „Ich werde dir dabei helfen. Du hast großes Potential Draco. Du wirst es weit bringen."

Draco lächelte sie an. "Danke dass du mir geholfen hast", sagte er.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete María. „Ich denke du wirst nächstes Jahr wieder zur Schule gehen können. Du lernst schnell wenn du willst."

Draco lachte ein wenig. Etwas, dass seit Juni selten geworden war. „Das tue ich", stimmte er zu.

**FÜNF**

Harry seufzte als er an die nächste Woche dachte, wo er endlich nach Hause zu Severus gehen konnte. Er wusste, dass die Dursley´s es versuchten aber sie hatten einfach keine Ahnung mehr wie sie sich um ihn herum verhalten sollten. Sie behandelten ihn wie aus Glas und erwarteten, dass er jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte wenn sie nicht vorsichtig wären.

Harry hatte alle seine schlechten Erinnerungen in die Untiefen seine Kopfes verbannt und sie in eine Kiste gesperrt, in der Hoffnung sie nie mehr herauslassen zu müssen. Er wusste jedoch, dass er sich selbst was vormachte. Sobald er zurück in Hogwarts war würde Severus wahrscheinlich einen Kuss oder eine Umarmung wollen und Harry wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde ihm das zu geben. Allein der Gedanke, dass ihn jemand berühren könnte ließ leichte Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

„Harry?", fragte Tante Petunia und nahm ihre Handtasche vom Tisch. „Können wir gehen?"

Harry nickte und folgte seiner Tante ins Auto. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse um Harrys Schulsachen zu holen. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht mit seiner Tante so bloßgestellt zu sein, aber er wusste dass er seine Sachen holen musste. Er wusste auch, dass Tante Petunia sehr nervös war in eine Zauberergegend zu gehen und war dankbar dass sie ein tapferes Gesicht aufsetzte.

Sie beeilten sich in der Winkelgasse. Harry wollte nichts mehr, als so schnell wie möglich zur Nummer 4 zurückzukehren. Die Heldenverehrung machte ihn fertig. Er glaubte nicht, dass er noch eine Hand schütteln könnte ohne zusammenzubrechen.

Er verließ Flourish & Blotts, glücklich dass er endlich fertig mit einkaufen war.

„Ist das alles Harry?", fragte Tante Petunia und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

Harry nickte. Er führte sie zum Tropfenden Kessel und hoffte dass ihn niemand berühren würde. Als sie sich dem Pub näherten, schoss ein Zauber an ihm vorbei und versengte beinahe seinen Ärmel. Er wirbelte herum und zog Tante Petunia ohne nachzudenken hinter sich. Er sah sich mit drei Todessern konfrontiert. Er fluchte innerlich, da er sich bewusst war dass seine Magie seit seiner Reife Angriffszauber gegenüber stark abgeneigt war.

„Potter", sagte einer der Todesser hasserfüllt. „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht eine Audienz."

Harry lachte beinahe bei dieser absurden Wortwahl. _Wünscht _eine _Audienz_? Meinten die das ernst? "Du kannst ihm meine unehrerbietige Absage übermitteln", sagte er kalt.

"Tut, tut, Potter", sagte der eine auf der rechten Seite. „Ich fürchte er wird ein `Nein` nicht akzeptieren."

„Pech", erwiderte Harry und hasste wie seine Stimme ab und zu brach. Aber er wusste, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, da er so lange nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Er wusste, dass es nur diese drei waren, aber die ganze Winkelgasse schien plötzlich verlassen zu sein. Typisch: die Besucher verließen sich auf Harry um sie, ohne jede Hilfe, vor dieser Bedrohung zu retten. Als ob hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern es nicht mit drei Todessern aufnehmen könnten.

Das war der Moment als die Magie anfing zu fliegen. Harry konnte keine besonders schädlichen Zaubersprüche verwenden, da es ihn schon erschöpfen würde sie nur zu zaubern. Aber er konnte Zaubersprüche wie Stupor, Rictusempra und andere nicht so gewalttätige Zaubersprüche benutzen. Sie lachten über seine Zaubersprüche und sagten sie würden nicht ein Schuljungenduell austragen. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und behielt seinen Körper zwischen den Todessern und Tante Petunia, die hinter ihm weggeworfene Dinge warf.

Die Zaubersprüche der Todesser wurden immer gefährlicher umso länger das Duell andauerte und Harry war erstaunt, dass er sich noch immer behaupten konnte. Er schickte einen weiteren Schockzauber auf das Trio, welchem sie ohne Probleme auswichen und fluchte wieder in seinen Gedanken.

Plötzlich war ein lautes Knallen zu hören zu hören und eine große _blonde _Person stand vor Harry. Der Neuankömmling sandte fast sofort Discerpere in Richtung des Trio. "Verschwinde von hier Potter!", rief er. Seine Stimme kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.

Harry überlegte nicht zweimal. "Danke!", rief er. Er packte Tante Petunia am Arm und rannte so schnell er konnte aus der Winkelgasse. Erst als sie wieder sicher in Nummer 4 waren, realisierte Harry warum ihm der Mann so bekannt vorgekommen war. Mike, Severus alter Vent, hatte Harry vor den Todessern gerettet. Harry saß vollkommen überrascht im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys und fragte sich warum der Mann ihm auf diese Weise das Leben gerettet hatte. Er bemerkte es kaum als Tante Petunia eine Tasse heißen, starken Tee auf den Tisch vor ihn hinstellte.

"Wer waren diese Menschen?", fragte Tante Petunia. Ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer ein wenig.

„Die Bösen", erwiderte Harry ausdruckslos und wunderte sich noch immer über Mike. Für wen arbeitete der Mann? Jetzt wo er kein Vent mehr war. Dumbledore vielleicht? Es könnte sein. Dumbledore war bekannt dafür denjenigen die fragten Zuflucht zu gewähren. McCullen war dafür das perfekte Beispiel.

"Wieso haben sie ausgerechnet _uns_ angegriffen?", fragte Tante Petunia.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. "Weil ich der _verdammte Harry Potter_ bin", sagte er. Er nahm die Teetasse in die Hand und trank einen Schluck.

Tante Petunia schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Red nicht so Harry", sagte sie.

„Erinnerst du dich an Voldemort?", fragte Harry und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Ja", antwortete Tante Petunia und es schüttelte sie etwas. „Wie könnte ich diesen furchtbaren Sommer vergessen?"

„Diese Männer waren seine Gefolgsleute", erklärte Harry. „Sie sind ein bisschen sauer auf mich weil ich mich ihrem Meister widersetze.

„Werden sie dich nicht verfolgen?", fragte Tante Petunia verängstigt und schaute aus dem Fenster als ob sie erwartete Todesser auf der Straße zu sehen.

„Es gibt hier Schutzzauber", sagte Harry und lehnte sich zurück. "Sie können mich nicht finden solange ich hier bin."

"Was ist wenn die Zaubersprüche nicht funktionieren?"

„Das wir nicht passieren solange du am Leben bist."

Tante Petunia starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich bin keine Hexe!", verleugnete sie außer sich.

Ah, also hatte sie noch immer Probleme mit Magie. „Nein", sagte Harry. „Aber du bist die Schwester meiner Mutter. Sie hat ihr Leben gegeben um meins zu retten und daher ist es Blutmagie. Unsere Blutsverwandtschaft sowie deine Bereitwilligkeit mich aufzunehmen hat die Schutzzauber errichtet. Die Liebe meiner Mutter und deine Akzeptanz hat mich für viele, viele Jahre geschützt."

Tante Petunia stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass so etwas möglich ist.", murmelte sie. „Ich dachte der alte Mann hat dich nur hierher geschickt weil wir deine letzten lebenden Verwandten sind."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry und rieb sich müde sein Gesicht. „Danke übrigens, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt. Ich wäre inzwischen tot wenn ihr das nicht getan hättet."

Tante Petunia schluckte. „Gern geschehen", flüsterte sie. Sie schaute auf die Haustür als diese sich öffnete und Dudley eintrat.

"Hey, Mum" ,sagte er und dann verengten sich seine Augen als er Harry entdeckte. „Was machst _du_ hier unten? Bist du es schon leid dich in deinem Zimmer zu verstecken?"

"Dudley, sei nett", sagte Tante Petunia abgelenkt.

„Ich habe mit meiner _Tante _gesprochen Cousin", erwiderte Harry und erinnerte Dudley absichtlich an ihrer Verwandtschaft.

Dudley starrte ungläubig als Harry sprach. Harry hatte letzten Sommer nicht geredet und das war das erste Mal, dass er Harry diesen Sommer reden hörte. „Wie auch immer" ,sagte er kurzangebunden. „Ich verbringe die Nacht bei Pier. Ich bin nur nach Hause gekommen um mein Zeug zu holen."

„Viel Spaß Duddyspätzchen" ,sagte Tante Petunia und hörte sich noch immer etwas abwesend an.

„Ich denke ich werde mich etwas hinlegen", sagte Harry und stand auf. „Danke für den Tee."

Tante Petunia winkte ab und schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Harry ging die Treppen hoch und warf sich aufs Bett. Er entschied das Sprechen es nicht wirklich wert war. Alles was er erreicht hatte war Tante Petunia zu beunruhigen. Was für eine Verschwendung. Er entschied dass er von nun an nicht mehr reden würde, außer wenn es wichtig war. Das war der beste Weg Dinge zu erledigen. Jedes andere Gespräch waren nur verschwendete Wörter um die Stille zu füllen. Harry machte die Stille nicht mehr so viel aus. Er hatte sich über den Sommer daran gewöhnt.

* * *

reviews?

Vielen vielen Dank an Salinas für die Review!


	30. 30

Kapitel 30

Lesen

EINS

Severus war sehr sehr besorgt. Das Schuljahr hatte vor drei Monaten begonnen und Harry hatte bisher noch kein Wort gesagt. Er konnte dieses Jahr wieder Quidditch spielen, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Er hatte nicht ‚Nein' gesagt sondern schlicht seinen Kopf geschüttelt und war weggegangen. Draco hatte den D.V.B. weitergeführt. Allein. Harry hatte ihn nur angeschaut als das Thema aufgekommen war. Harry verbrachte seine gesamte Zeit über den Büchern.

Er wachte früh am Morgen auf und setzte sich in sein Wohnzimmer. Er machte Aufgaben, die erst Wochen später auf waren. Nachdem er damit fertig war, würde er sich den Bibliotheksbüchern widmen und ausführliche Notizen zu allen möglichen Themen machen. Darunter auch Dinge die er nicht in der Schule studierte. Er verbrachte Stunden über den Büchern und ignorierte die Welt um sich herum. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit widmete er dem Lernen und wurde eine zweite Hermine Granger.

Harry saß im Moment vor Severu's Kamin und machte sich zu irgendeinem Thema Notizen. Severus beobachtete ihn stumm und fragte sich was nötig sein würde um Harry heilen zu können. „Harry", sagte er sanft.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn neugierig an. Sein Federkiel noch immer über dem Pergament.

„Warum machst du nicht Pause?", fragte Severus. „Geh ein wenig nach draußen. Du hast das Schloss seit Wochen nicht verlassen. Möchtest du nicht den Schnee sehen?"

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Notizen zu.

„Ich meine es ernst Harry", drängte Severus. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Lesen und deinen Notizen. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Geh nach draußen und mach Pause."

Harry drehte sich wieder um und warf Severus einen Blick zu der eindeutig sagte: "Ich möchte nicht nach draußen zu gehen."

„Wenn du nicht bald eine Pause machst, werde ich dir deine unbegrenzte Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung wegnehmen. Ich hätte sie dir niemals gegeben, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du in den Seiten von den Büchern verschwinden würdest."

Harry seufzte genervt und stand auf. Er legte seinen Federkiel vorsichtig auf ein Extrapergament. Er schaute Severus in die Augen, deutete mit seinem Kopf nach links und nickte kurz bevor er zur Tür ging. Nachdem sie geschlossen war seufzte Severus. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und rieb seine Schläfen.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Draco hinter ihm und kam aus seinem Zimmer. „Du hast ihn nach draußen bekommen." Er setzte sich in den Sessel zu Severus' Linken.

„Ich sollte ihm nicht drohen müssen um ihn nach draußen zu bekommen", murmelte Severus und schaute Draco nicht an. „Ich habe zwei Jahre damit verbracht seinen Körper zu heilen, ich habe nicht die Kraft seinen Geist zu heilen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass er gebrochen ist", erwiderte Draco ruhig. Dies ließ Severus den Blondschopf ungläubig anstarren.

„Erklär", sagte er.

„Hast du nicht bemerkt mit was er sich befasst?", fragte Draco. „Er versucht einen Weg zu finden den Krieg zu gewinnen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen warum er so etwas tun würde", fauchte Severus verärgert. "Da seine Offensivzaubersprüche so gut wie nutzlos sind, wird er ein Wunder brauchen um den Dunklen Lord zu zerstören."

„Seine Offensivmagie funktioniert noch immer, er muss nur seine Energie bewahren bevor er sie benutzt."

„Dann sag mir Draco, wie genau er seine Energie mitten im Kampf bewahren soll."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er. „Vielleicht ist es ja das was er versucht in all seinen Büchern zu finden.

„Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er mehr über Magie wissen als Dumbledore", erwiderte Severus. „Das ist ein beängstigender Gedanke."

Draco kicherte und stand dann auf. „Du hast immer gesagt, dass er Potential hat", sagte er und dehnte sich katzenartig. „Vielleicht versucht er einfach nur dir Recht zu geben."

„Ja, und vielleicht wirst du eines Tages eine charmante Persönlichkeit", grummelte Severus.

„Hey!", widersprach Draco und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Severus. „Lass es dir gesagt sein, dass ich eine sehr charmante Persönlichkeit bin."

Severus schnaubte.

„Hermine denkt ich bin charmant.", sagte Draco.

„Ja", antwortete Severus."Und sie glaubt auch dass 'Geschichte Hogwarts' ein interessantes Buch ist. Vergib mir wenn ich wenig Vertrauen in ihre Ansichten habe."

Draco lachte daraufhin laut auf. "Der Punkt geht an Sie Professor", sagt er.

ZWEI

Harry ging langsam und dachte dabei, dass Severus Recht hatte; er hatte den Schnee vermisst. Er lauschte als der Schnee unter seinen Füßen knirschte und das Geräusch ließ ihn lächeln.

„Hi Harry", sagte Hermine von seiner rechten Seite.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr. Er lächelte noch immer.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie. "Ich habe dich schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry zuckte in einer ‚Mir geht es gut Art' die Schultern.

„Kann ich ein bisschen mit dir gehen?"

Harry nickte leicht um ihr zu zeigen, dass das in Ordnung war. Sie liefen langsam in Richtung des See`s weiter, der noch nicht gefroren war.

„Draco leistet sehr gute Arbeit mit Dumbledore's Verteidigungsbund", informierte ihn Hermine. „Er scheint das Unterrichten zu genießen oder vielleicht ist es weil er Menschen hilft. Er spricht nicht gerne darüber daher versuche ich es nicht anzusprechen. Es ist anders ohne dich. Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf etwas. Er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit für den D.V.B. Außerdem, um die Schüler zu unterrichten würde er mit den Schülern sprechen müssen. Er wollte aber mit niemanden sprechen. Er wusste dass Severus sich über sein Schweigen Sorgen machte. Aber Sprechen benötigte mehr Energie als er bereit war ohne guten Grund zu verwenden.

"Was machst du den ganzen Tag wenn ich dich nicht sehe?", fragte Hermine. „Immer wenn ich dich sehe liest du etwas."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste was Hermine versuchte. Sie versuchte offene Fragen zu stellen so dass er mit Worten antworten müsste. „Liebe, wunderschöne Hermine", dachte er voller Zuneigung. „Immer nachdenkend. Ich wette du liegst nachts wach und versuchst dir Wege zu überlegen wie du mich zum sprechen bewegen kannst".

"Draco hat mich um meine Hand angehalten", sagte Hermine leise.

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um sie anzustarren. Draco hatte Hermine gefragt ihn zu heiraten? Wann war das passiert?

"Ich weiß nicht was ich ihm sagen soll", fuhr Hermine fort und sah niedergeschlagen aus.  
„Meine Mutter wird niemals zustimmen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

Hermine zuckte zusammen als sie seine Stimme hörte. "Was?", fragte sie und starrte ihn an.

„Warum wäre deine Mutter dagegen?", fragte Harry noch einmal. Seine Stimme hörte sich kratzig und verbraucht an, als ob er den ganzen vergangenen Tag mit Schreien verbracht hätte.

"Oh" ,sagte Hermine und sah leicht in die Enge getrieben aus. „Ich, äh, du weißt schon, ich habe mich jahrelang beschwert wie er uns behandelt. Sie wird es nicht verstehen."

Harry beobachtete sie genau und dachte, dass sie ihn vielleicht anlog. Ihm fiel auf, dass Hermine nie über ihre Eltern redete. Manchmal würde sie erwähnen dass sie dort oder da im Urlaub gewesen waren, aber sie sagte niemals etwas über ihre Eltern. Er musterte sie noch einen Moment länger bevor er verstehend nickend. Er glaubte ihrer Erklärung nicht, aber er verstand sie. Sie schien erleichtert aufzuatmen und festigte damit Harrys Argwohn gegenüber ihrer Antwort.

„Also hast du ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben", sagte er.

„Nun, nein, noch nicht", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe ihm gesagt dass er mir Zeit geben muss darüber nachzudenken."

„Liebst du ihn?"

Hermine starrte ihn wieder an. „Entschuldigung?"

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Ich…ja", stammelte sie. „Sehr."

"Dann heirate ihn, vergiss die Eltern."

"Es ist nicht so einfach."

"Du lebst dein Leben, nicht sie. Wenn du ihn nicht heiratest, wirst du es für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen. Und für was? So dass deine Eltern sich nicht fragen was in dich gefahren ist? Ist es das wirklich wert?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn als sie weiter ihren Weg um den See bahnten. Sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Harry konnte nicht fassen, das, so intelligent sie auch war, dies etwas war über das sie nachdenken musste. Nach einigen Minuten sagte sie: "Du hast Recht. Ich werde ihn heiraten. Mutter kann zur Hölle fahren wenn sie es nicht mag."

Harrys Augenbraue hob sich von selber, angesichts von Hermines Wortwahl. Er sagte nichts. Doch er wunderte sich ob Hermines Leben so gut war wie sie es die Leute glauben machte. Wusste Draco was Hermines Unbehagen auslöste? Harry bezweifelte es.

„Sollen wir reingehen?", fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit der Stille. „Es ist eiskalt hier draußen."

Harry sah wie sie zitterte und nickte zustimmend. Sie gingen schweigend zurück zur Schule.

„Ich denke ich gehe mit dir runter zu Professor Snapes Räumen.", sagte Hermine als sie die Treppen erreichten. „Ich möchte Draco meine Antwort geben."

Harry nickte um zu zeigen, dass ihm das Recht sei und begleitete Hermine die Treppen hinunter. Als sie das Zimmer betraten ging Harry zu seinem Platz und machte mit seinen Nachforschungen weiter. Er bemerkte Severus hochgezogene Augenbraue als Hermine direkt in Dracos Zimmer ging. Nach wenigen Momenten kamen Draco und Hermine zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen überglücklich aus.

„Wir werden heiraten!", rief Draco glücklich aus. Er hob Hermine an ihren Hüften hoch und wirbelte sie herum.

Hermine kreischte in einer höchst undamenhaften Art als ihre Beine in einem Bogen schwangen bevor sie wieder auf dem Boden stand.

Harry lächelte leicht über das glückliche Paar bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Als er mit seinen ausführlichen Notizen fortfuhr fühlte er eine Traurigkeit im Raum, die ihn dazu brachte sich umzudrehen. Er sah wie Severus ihn mit einem abwesenden Blick anschaute. Traurigkeit füllte seine gesamte Haltung. Er fragte sich was Severus so niedergeschlagen aussehen lassen könnte und er beschloss es später wenn sie alleine waren herauszufinden.

„Wir gehen zum Abendessen", sagte Draco glücklich. „kommst du Harry?"

Harry lächelte seinen Freund an aber schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Dein Pech", meinte Draco bevor er Hermine auf die Arme nahm und aus der Tür ging, während Hermine den ganzen Weg über forderte heruntergelassen zu werden.  
Severus beobachtete sie auch und sah noch immer sehr traurig aus. Als er sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch wandte, sah er wie Harry ihn anschaute und versuchte sorglos auszusehen. Als Harry ihn beobachtete erinnerte er sich an den Tag der ihr Leben für immer verändert hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht an alles, aber er erinnerte sich die Dunkle Magie von Severus Mal aus dem Körper seines Lovers herausgezogen zu haben und ihn damit für immer von dem Fluch geheilt zu haben.

'Er ist von der Last des Mals befreit seit ich es geheilt…' Harrys Gedanken wanderten als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam. Seine Augen wurden groß mit der Erkenntnis und der neuen Hoffnung.

DREI

Severus drehte sich um, um Harry zu beobachten, als sein junger Liebhaber das Buch das er gerade geöffnet hatte mit einem Knall zuschlug und hektisch seine Bücher durchging. Er durchsuchte alle Bücher die auf dem Tisch verstreut waren bevor er aufstand und in sein Zimmer ging.

Neugierig folgte Severus ihm und sah wie Harry die überfüllten Bücherregale eilig durchsuchte. Harry ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer.

Severus stand einen Momen im Türrahmen und fragte dann: " Wonach suchst du?"

"Ich brauche Bücher über Medizin", erwiderte Harry als er sich durch seinen Koffer grub. Severus ging zum Bücherregal, las die Buchtitel und nahm alle Medizinbücher heraus die er fand.

„Wieso brauchst du Bücher über Medizin?", fragte Severus und reichte Harry die Bücher die er gefunden hatte.

„Es war so einfach", murmelte Harry abgelenkt. „Ich fass es nicht, dass ich es übersehen habe!" Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, öffnete sein Buch und fing an zu lesen, woraufhin Severus keine Information mehr aus ihm herausbekam, egal wie sehr er drängte. Harry schien ihn auszublenden und versank wieder in das Schreiben von Notizen.

VIER

Harrys Lernverhalten änderte sich über die nächsten paar Wochen drastisch. Er ging alle paar Tage in die Bücherei und lieh sich Dutzende Bücher über Medizinmagie aus. Wenn er sie in seinem Raum hatte, blätterte er sie durch, nach etwas Bestimmtem zu suchen (doch Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen was) und überflog dann die Kapitel bis er fand nach dem er suchte. Dann kopierte er ganze Absätze aus dem Buch.

Severus liebste Zeit war, wenn Harry auf seinem Sofa sitzen und lernen würde. Harry erklärte dann ausführlich und aufgeregt, was er las und pickte einige medizinische Zaubersprüche heraus. Severus verstand das meiste nicht, was Harry ihm erzählte. Aber er lauschte aufmerksam Harrys Stimme als dieser die Komplexität der Medizinmagie erklärte. Severus tat alles in seiner Macht stehende um sich den Klang von Harrys beruhigendem Tenor einzuprägen, unsicher ob er ihn jemals wieder hören würde.

Eines Nachts, einen Monat vor Ende des Schuljahrs schloss Harry sein letztes Buch mit einem Seufzen und lehnte sich zurück. Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Severus saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und beobachtete ihn nervös.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft und wollte verzweifelt nach Harrys Hand greifen.

Harry nickte und wandte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln zu Severus. "Ich kann es tun", flüsterte er.

"Was?", fragte Severus.

"Ich kann gewinnen", erwiderte Harry. "Ich dachte ich könnte es nicht, aber ich kann. Ich kann es."

„Was gewinnen?" fragte Severus und fühlte sich verwirrter denn je.

Harry antwortete ihm jedoch nicht. Er sah nur Severus mit Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit in den Augen an. Severus konnte die überwältigenden Gefühle die Harry hatte fühlen, obwohl er noch immer nicht verstand wie er das konnte.

„Was ist los?" fragte er und nahm Harrys Hand in seine bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Harry schaute auf ihre verschränkten Hände aber er entzog sie ihm nicht. Severus konnte die vertraute Magie zwischen ihnen wandern fühlen. Warm und beruhigend. Es bestätigte ihm, dass Harry noch immer sein war, noch immer gesund (wenn auch damit ringend) und dass er ihn nicht so schnell verlieren würde.

Harry zog seine Hand weg und Severus schloss seine Augen, nicht in der Lage seine Enttäuschung von dem Kontaktverlust ganz zu verbergen. Zu seiner großen Überraschung fühlte er wie eine zögerliche Hand sanft über seine Wange streichelte. Seine Augen öffneten sich abrupt und er sah wie Harry ihn genau beobachtete. Seine Finger strichen leicht über Severus Kinn.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry. "So so leid."

Severus bedeckte Harrys Hand mit seiner und streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen über dessen Handrücken, "Tu das nicht Harry", sagte er. "Nichts davon war deine Schuld. Wenn überhaupt sollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. "

Harry lächelte wieder und eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. "Dann sind wir quitt.", murmelte er.

Severus fühlte wie eine Welle der Traurigkeit ihn bei Harrys Worten umgab. Er schluckte schwer. „Ja , wir sind quitt", stimmte er zu. Später, Severus war sich nicht sicher wie es passiert war, als sie einander auf dem Sofa anschauten, lehnten sie sich beide zueinander, bis sie sich küssten. Harry drückte sich näher an Severus Körper. Seine Hand streichelte über den Kopf des älteren Mannes, fuhr über dessen Nacken und zog ihn näher. Harrys Führung folgend, legte Severus seine Arme um den Teenager und hielt ihn fest, fühlte sich nach fast einem Jahr körperlicher Trennung wieder zu Hause.

Als sie sich näher kamen, die Magie in ihnen sang und sie zusammenkommen ließ, betrat eine Frau das Zimmer und rief: „Ay Dios mio!"

Sie fuhren auseinander und Severus drehte sich um. Er sah María die sie anstarrte, ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet. „Geh weg von ihm!", rief sie.

Severus stand langsam auf und entfernte sich von Harry, wobei er aus dem Augenwinkel Marías Hand beobachtete.

"Harry, nene, komm her", sagte María und bedeutete Harry mit ihrer freien Hand, zu ihr zu kommen. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir weiterhin wehtut." Harry blieb wo er war und flehte sie mit seinen Augen an. „Vamanos", sagte María und forderte ihn noch einmal auf.

Harry stand so langsam wie Severus auf und positionierte sich zwischen Severus und Marías Wand.

„Geh aus dem Weg Harry", sagte María sanft. „Ich werde ihn mit Stupor betäuben und ihn zum Schulleiter bringen."

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und blieb eigensinnig stehen wo er war.

„Harry, geh..."begann Severus, aber Harry warf ihm einen so intensiven Blick zu, dass er sofort verstummte.

Gerade als María ihren Mund öffnete um Harry zu überreden es sich anders zu überlegen (ohne Zweifel in ihrer freundlichsten und herablassendensten Stimme) kam Draco herein und blieb erstarrt auf der Stelle stehen als er das Drama im Severus Wohnzimmer erfasste.  
„Was ist los?", fragte er und schaute nervös zwischen María und Harry hin und her.

"Señor Snape hat Harry sexuell belästigt", erklärte María wütend. „Harry geh von ihm weg. Ich werde nicht zulassen dass er dir wehtut."

"Verdammt noch mal", murmelte Draco und sah plötzlich wütend aus.

Harry zu seinem Teil, öffnete alle seine Schilder die seine Gedanken umgaben und attackierte Draco und María mit Erinnerungen. Severus, der wissen wollte was passierte, begann an Harry Legilimentik zu benutzen und war wieder Zeuge von all den Schmerz und Leiden die Harry erleiden musste als er anfangs in Severus Fürsorge kam. Es war qualvoll es aus Harrys Augen zu sehen und daher hörte er auf gerade als Harrys die Erinnerung von ihrem ersten Mal zusammen erreicht hatte.

María begann unter dem Ansturm von Harrys Erinnerungen zu schluchzen, welche nicht nur befreit waren, sondern ihr durch Harrys starken Willen aufgezwungen wurden. Draco und María hielten beide ihre Köpfe, María immer noch schluchzend. Für eine lange Zeit war Marías Weinen dass einzige Geräusch im Zimmer als die Anwesenden sich an den Schock von Harrys offenbarter Seele gewöhnten.

Harry ging zu María und kniete sich gut einen Meter von ihr entfernt vor ihr hin. Er wartete bis sich hochsah und als sie dies tat sah er sie unverwandt an und bat stumm um die Sicherheit seines Liebhabers.

„Es ist immer noch falsch, nene", flüsterte sie. "Ich kann es nicht zulassen. Er benutzt dich."

Harry schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf, so langsam wie zuvor und positionierte sich wieder zwischen María und Severus.

„Ich kann es nicht zulassen", sagte María entschlossen. „Ich werde den Schulleiter rufen. Er wird dem ein Ende bereiten." Damit eilte María aus der Tür.

"Ihr verdammten Narren!", rief Draco aus und beeilte sich ihr zu folgen. "Wie oft habe ich euch gesagt ihr sollt diskret sein?" Er schlug die Tür fest zu als er den Raum verließ.

Harry drehte sich um und schaute traurig Severus an, Tränen begannen seine Wangen hinunterzulaufen. Severus zog Harry fest an sich und hielt in fest, während seine Schultern durch die Schluchzer erbebten.

FÜNF

"María, Stop!" schrie Draco als er die wütende Puertorikanerin einholte. "Tu das nicht."

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn ungläubig anzuschauen. „Was!", rief sie aus. "Bist du loco?"

"Nein, hör mit bitte zu!", bat Draco und hielt ihren Arm fest um sie davon abzuhalten zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen. Er schaute sich nach einer Tür um und zog sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer am Ende des Flures. „Du kannst ihn nicht verraten."

„Warum nicht?", fragte María und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Denkst du es ist in Ordnung, dass er deinen Klassenkameraden sexuell belästigt?"

„Er belästigt niemanden", schnappte Draco. „Verstehst du denn nicht dass sie sich lieben? Wenn du ihm Severus wegnimmst wird Harry nichts mehr haben für das er kämpfen kann."

"Er hat gute Freunde",sagte María. „Ihr werdet ihm helfen es durchzustehen."

„Nein!", rief Draco aus. „Du verstehst es nicht oder? Wir können ihm nicht geben was er braucht. Er muss sich geliebt fühlen. Er muss wissen dass er es wert ist. Die einzige andere Person für die er jemals Gefühle hatte, hat ihn an den Dunklen Lord verraten! Verstehst du nicht dass Professor Snape die einzige Person ist, der Harry jemals vertrauen wird ihm nahe zu sein? Wenn du Snape einsperren lässt wird Harry sich niemals erholen und es wird alles deine Schuld sein!"

„Aber –"

„Aber gar nichts! Hast du niemals jemanden geliebt den du nicht lieben solltest?"

María dachte kurz nach bevor sie langsam nickte.

Erinnerst du dich nicht wie es sich anfühlte es vor allen zu verstecken? Erinnerst du dich nicht wie sehr es wehgetan hat? Wie kannst du ihnen das antun? Professor Snape ist die einzige Person die Harry jemals verstehen wird, da er für das Meiste da war."

Harry ist nur ein Junge Draco", wandte María ein. „Wie du. Severus ist ein erwachsener Mann der aus dem Schmerzen eines Jungen Vorteile zieht. Kannst du nicht sehen was er tut?"

"Ich sehe nur zwei Menschen die einander brauchen", erwiderte Draco kalt. „Wenn du zu Dumbledore gehst und verursachst dass Professor Snape wegen Kindesmissbrauch in Azkaban landet werde ich dir niemals vergeben."

„Ich brauche deine Zustimmung nicht Draco. Ich bin nur als dein Lehrer hier."

„Dann wirst du es nicht länger sein. Ich weigere mich Unterricht von einem kalten, herzlosen Frauenzimmer zu nehmen."

"Das kannst du nicht machen!", rief María entsetzt aus. „Du brauchst diesen Unterricht um als Telepath agieren zu können."

„Es. Kümmert. Mich. Nicht", blaffte Draco. "Du hast mir genug beigebracht so dass ich als normaler Zauberer agieren kann und das reicht mir. Ich wollte diese Gabe nicht. Du kannst dir also deinen Unterricht nehmen und ihn dir in deinen aufgeblasenen Arsch stecken. Wenn du sie verrätst kannst du gleich zurück nach Puerto Rico gehen." Draco wusste dass er nicht fair war aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereit alles zu tun um sie davon abzuhalten zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

María seufzte. "Tu was du tun musst", sagte sie und ging zur Tür. „Ich werde tun was ich tun muss."

Draco überlegte fieberhaft wie er sie davon abhalten könnte. „Ich werde dich enttarnen", entfuhr es ihm.

María hielt inne und drehte sich um um ihn anzuschauen. „Was?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde der Welt erzählen dass du ein Telepath bist", sagte Draco. "Ich werde allen deinen Namen sagen und wo du wohnst. „Du wirst nie mehr unerkannt sein. Ich habe sogar ein Bild von dir, das werde ich ihnen geben."

„Du bluffst", sagte María, hörte sich aber nicht so sicher an.

Draco hatte natürlich kein Bild, aber was sie nicht wusste konnte Harry oder Professor Snape nicht wehtun. „Ich bluffe nicht", sagte er und seine Stimme war kälter als Eis.

Sie starrten sich für eine lange Zeit an bevor Maria redete: „Nun gut Draco", sagte sie geschlagen. „Du gewinnst. Aber denke daran: Welchen Schmerz Harry dadurch erfährt wird wegen dir sein, nicht wegen mir."

„So soll es sein", sagte Draco in dem Wissen, dass Professor Snape Harry niemals weh tun würde.

SECHS

"Schh Harry," beruhigte Severus und hielt Harry beschützend fest. Es war einige Zeit vergangen seit Draco mit den Neuigkeiten zurückgekommen war, dass María nichts sagen würde, aber Harry hatte gerade erst mit Weinen aufgehört.

Harry löste sich etwas von Severus um seinem Liebhaber in die Augen zu schauen. Sie sahen sich einige Minuten lang an. Harrys gerötete Augen waren noch immer von seinen Tränen feucht. Severus fühlte sich verantwortlich was an diesem Tag passiert war. Er gab sich die Schuld nie stark genug zu sein Harry etwas zu verweigern wenn er es eigentlich sollte.

"Tu das nicht", sagte Harry sanft und berührte liebevoll Severus Wange.

„Was?", fragte Severus.

"Dich schuldig zu fühlen", erwiderte Harry. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Ja –"

„Stop", Harry legte einen Finger auf Severus Lippen. „Sag es nicht. Bitte." Er vertauschte seinen Finger mit seinen Lippen bevor Severus ein Wort sagen konnte. Sie hielten einander ganz fest und ihr leidenschaftlicher Kuss vermittelte ihnen Liebe, Vertrauen und Hoffnung. Als sie sich voneinander lösten schaute Harry Severus bedeutsam an, bevor er im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Als Severus eintrat sah er Harry auf dem Bett sitzend. Seine äußere Robe lag auf dem Sessel in der Ecke.

„Harry?", fragte Severus unsicher und erkannte dass dies das erste Mal seit der Vergewaltigung war dass Harry sein Schlafzimmer betreten hatte.

Harry winkte ihn zu sich. Als Severus das Bett erreicht hatte, packte Harry die Robe und legte sich zurück, Severus auf sich ziehend.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun Harry", sagte Severus leise.

„Ich möchte", antwortete Harry und küsste Severus Kinn. „Nur nicht…innen. Noch nicht."

Severus nickte um sein Verständnis zu signalisieren und fühlte wie nervös er über Harrys plötzliche Entscheidung war. Bevor er sich hinunterbeugte um Harrys Lippen die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken die sie verdienten sagte er: „Wenn du aufhören möchtest…"

„werde ich es dir sagen", versicherte Harry. Er zog Severus zu sich hinunter bis ihre Lippen sich trafen und sie begannen sich langsam zu küssen. Sie waren so lange getrennt gewesen, dass die Magie praktisch durch ihre Adern toste und die Kluft die sich zwischen ihnen in den vielen Monaten gebildet hatte schloss. Severus begann langsam und vorsichtig die Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd zu öffnen, auf ein Zeichen achtend dass sein junger Liebhaber sich nicht wohl fühlte. „Ich bin nicht aus Glas", flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr und ließ ihn freudig zittern.

„Knöpfe", murmelte Harry. "Warum hast du nur immer so viele Knöpfe?"

Severus lachte amüsiert. "Um dich zu ärgern natürlich", erwiderte er und knabberte sanft an Harrys Ohrläppchen.

„Kein Zweifel", sagte Harry und öffnete Severus Knöpfe mit einer Hand.

Sobald Severus Harrys Hemd geöffnet hatte, streichelte er mit seiner Hand über Harrys straffen Oberkörper und fragte sich wie er solange von seinem Liebhaber getrennt überlebt hatte. Er zog den Stoff zur Seite und küsste sich einen Weg von Harrys Kinn hinunter zu seinem Oberkörper. Er saugte sanft an den empfindlichen Stellen die Harry immer dazu brachte sich zu winden. Er saugte den linken Nippel in seinen Mund bis er hart war und widmete sich dann dem anderen.

"Öffne", flüsterte Harry und Severus gesamte Knöpfe öffneten sich zur selben Zeit. Severus starrte Harry ungläubig an während Harry langsam die Roben von Severus Schulter schob. „Überraschung", sagte Harry bevor er Severus zu sich hinunter zog und ihn wieder küsste. Sie entkleideten sich langsam gegenseitig und berührten jedes Stück offengelegter Haut voller Ehrfurcht.

Als Severus sich an Harrys exquisiten Körper hinunterarbeitete, entschied er seinem Schatz eine kleine Freude zu machen. Er bewegte seine Zunge in Harrys Bauchnabel bevor er sich Harrys Bauch widmete.  
Sie liebten sich mit Lippen, Zungen, Zähnen und Händen bis sie beide nicht mehr konnten. Nachdem sie sich erholt hatten, nahmen sie schnell ein Bad bevor sie in den ersten friedvollen Schlaf fielen, den sie beide seit Monaten hatten.

######

Author's Note: NC17 wie immer nur im Original auf ensnared .  
thehexfile . net or hpfandom . net.

Danke Nicole für die Review!

Ich lade monatlich hoch.


	31. Alles das ich mache

Alles das ich mache

EINS

Harry wachte um circa drei Uhr morgens auf. Er bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig im Bett, so dass er schließlich Severus Gesicht sehen konnte. Sein Liebhaber schlief noch immer und seine Arme waren beschützend um Harrys Körper geschlungen, so dass es sehr schwierig für Harry war das Bett zu verlassen ohne ihn aufzuwecken. Früher am Abend, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen waren, hatte Harry die Entscheidung getroffen, dass Severus und Draco einfach nicht sicher waren, wenn er um sie herum war. Er schien Pech anzuziehen wie ein Magnet. Er hatte entschieden, dass der beste Weg sie, vor allem Severus, zu beschützen sein würde, wenn er in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren würde, wo er hingehörte. Der beste Weg sich von Severus zu verabschieden schien ihm, indem er ihm den Genuss erlaubte den sie früher an diesem Abend geteilt hatten.

Harry stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen, als er Severus beim Schlafen beobachtete. Traurigkeit erfüllte ihn, als er den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf Severus Gesicht sah.  
„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er elend, als er sich sanft aus Severus Halt löste. Sobald er das Bett verlassen hatte, suchte er all seine Dinge zusammen, die er im Raum verteilt hatte und legte sie auf seine Schulroben. Danach zog er sich an und nahm den Stapel auf den Arm, bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

„Dobby!", rief er leise und hoffte, dass er niemanden aufweckte.

Ein lautes Knallen war zu hören und dann stand Dobby vor ihm, der aufgeregt auf der Stelle wippte. "Was kann Dobby für Master Harry Potter Sir tun?", quietschte der kleine Elf.

"Schh!", sagte Harry. "Du musst ganz leise sein, so dass niemand aufwacht okay?"

Dobby nickte und seine Fledermausähnlichen Ohren flatterten bei dieser Bewegung vor und zurück.

"Alle meine Sachen müssen wieder zurück in meinen Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm gebracht werden", erklärte Harry. „Glaubst du. d u kannst das machen?"

„Dobby ist ein guter Hauself!", rief Dobby aus. „Dobby wird Harry Potters Dinge noch vor dem Morgengrauen wegbringen! Dobby sein sehr glücklich Harry Potter zu helfen!"

„Vielen Dank, Dobby", sagte Harry und umarmte den kleinen Elf. „Du weißt nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet."

Dobby strahlte. Er widmete sich dann Harrys Sachen und beförderte sie mit einem Winken seiner Hände aus dem Raum.

Harry beobachtete Dobby einen Moment beim Arbeiten, bevor er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und einen Federkiel, Tinte und Pergament zur Hand nahm. Er fing langsam an zu schreiben, unsicher wie er seinen Brief formulieren wollte, aber als er fortfuhr, begann er schneller und entschlossener zu schreiben und die Worte erschienen auf dem Pergament, bevor Harry realisierte, dass er sie gedacht hatte. Als er den Brief fertig hatte, hatte Dobby bereits Severus Räume von allen Dingen die Harry gehörten befreit. Harry rollte den Brief zusammen, versiegelte ihn mit Wachs und schrieb „Für Severus und Draco" auf die Außenseite. Er legte den Brief auf Severus Couchtisch, bevor er die Räume verließ.

Er ging langsam die dunklen Flure der Schule entlang und tat sein Bestes nicht an das zu denken, das er zurückließ. Als er endlich oben an der Treppe aus den Kerkern angekommen war lief er direkt in jemanden hinein.

„Pass auf!", meinte jemand mit einer sehr bekannten Stimme.

„Draco?", fragte Harry und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er sah Dracos blondes Haar im sanften Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, schimmern.

„Harry?", fragte Draco zurück.

"Was machst du hier?", fragten sie beide zur gleichen Zeit.

„Oh, äh, nun, weißt du", stammelte Draco und sein Gesicht nahm eine höchstamüsante rosa Farbe an. „Hermine dachte, sie hätte etwas gehört, weißt du, daher hat sie mich gerufen um…"

"...sie zu knutschen, bis sie alles vergisst?", beendete Harry den Satz für ihn.

"Hey!", protestierte Draco. "So war es nicht! Sie wollte nur… du weißt schon…kuscheln."

Harry lachte leise. „Ihr habt gekuschelt?", fragte er. „Das glaube ich dir nicht."

"Das ist mir egal, ob du das glaubst", entgegnete Draco. „Außerdem, was für eine Begründung hast du für dein Hiersein um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Ich hatte einen schlechten Traum", erklärte Harry ihm. „Ich habe etwas Luft gebraucht."

"Macht Sinn", erwiderte Draco. "Beeil dich und hol dir deine Luft, bevor du erwischt wirst. Ich seh dich dann später."

Harry nickte zustimmend und wartete bis Draco die Treppen hinuntergegangen war, bevor er seinen Weg zum Gryffindorturm fortsetzte.

Als Harry die Stufen hochging, erkannte er, was er tat und warum. Er japste nach Luft, als der Schmerz ihn durchfuhr und sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Seine Sicht verschwamm, als sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten, aber er weigerte sich sie zu vergießen. Er keuchte das Passwort zur Fetten Dame und stolperte dann die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Er kroch in sein Bett und platzierte Stillezauber um sich. Sobald die Zauber errichtet waren, ließ er den Tränen freien Lauf an seinem gebrochenen Herzen leidend und in dem Bewusstsein, dass er die Schmerzen verdiente.

ZWEI

An diesem Morgen summte der Turm von den Neuigkeiten. Harry war zu Gryffindor zurückgekehrt. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen, aber die Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal hatten alle erzählt, dass seine Sachen wieder da seien. Hermine war erstaunt das zu hören. Wieso würde Harry so überraschend zum Turm zurückkehren? Und, selbst wenn es nicht so überraschend gewesen wäre, warum würde er mitten in der Nacht zurückkehren? Es machte einfach keinen Sinn.

Nachdem sie dem aufgeregten Geplapper der anderen Gryffindors den ganzen Morgen zugehört hatte, entschied Hermine hochzugehen und selber herauszufinden, was passiert war. Sie ging die Stufen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch, wobei der Rest der Mädchen sie anfeuerte, obwohl sie sie in ihrer Sorge kaum hörte, und stoppte vor der Tür auf der „7. Jahr Jungen" stand. Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. Sie erkannte Harrys Koffer am Fußende einer der Betten, sobald sie das Zimmer betrat.

„Harry?", rief sie sanft, als sie die geschlossenen Vorhänge am Bett bemerkte. „Harry, bist du wach?" Sie lauschte sorgfältig, als sie sich dem Bett näherte, aber hörte nichts. Als sie das Bett erreicht hatte, öffnete sie langsam dieVorhänge. Sie fand Harry zusammengerollt und weinend auf dem Bett.

"Oh Harry", sagte sie und setzte sich an den Bettrand. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry antwortete ihr nicht, aber er setzte sich auf und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, nur um dann in ihre Schulter zu schluchzen.

"Harry, sag mir, was passiert ist?", versuchte Hermine ihn zu überreden, um ihren Freund besorgt.

Harry weinte nur und sagte nichts.

„War es etwas, dass Professor Snape getan hat?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf.

„War es dann Draco?"

Harry schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf und weinte noch immer an ihrer Schulter.

„Was dann?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. „War es María?"

Harry setzte sich langsam auf und nickte leicht, während er hinunter auf seinen Schoß guckte. Wenn Hermine nicht darauf geachtet hätte, hätte sie es nicht gesehen.

„Was hat sie gemacht, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als ob er es nicht wüsste. Hermine seufzte schwer und zog Harry wieder in ihre Arme. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nichts erzählen würde und es zu versuchen wäre umsonst. „Wirst du heute in den Unterricht gehen?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

Harry setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Hab ich auch nicht gedacht", erwiderte Hermine. „Versuch etwas zu schlafen okay? Du siehst aus als hättest du letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen."

Harry nickte und legte sich hin. Hermine deckte ihn zu, küsste seine Stirn und ging dann wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Sorge deutlich in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

DREI

Severus wachte kurz nach Morgengrauen auf und streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Er schaute auf die andere Seite des Bettes und bemerkte, dass Harry nicht da war. „Harry?", rief er, mit dem Gedanken dass Harry vielleicht auf der Toilette war.

Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, welches aber leer war. „Harry?", rief er wieder und dachte, dass Harry vielleicht im Wohnzimmer war und lernte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Draco auf der Couch sitzen, aber keinen Harry. Er entschied in Harrys Zimmer nachzuschauen mit dem Gedanken, dass Harry vielleicht nach einem seiner Bücher suchte. Als er Harrys Wohnzimmer betrat sah er sofort dass das Bücherregal leer war.

"Harry?", rief er und fragte sich was mit den Büchern passiert war. Als er Harrys Schlafzimmer betrat sah er, dass das Zimmer leergeräumt war. Alle Bücher und persönlichen Gegenständen von Harry fehlten.

„Er ist weg", sagte Draco, als Severus wie betäubt ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.

„Weg?", fragte er. „Was meinst du?" Er setzte sich neben Draco aufs Sofa und bemerkte die Rolle Pergament auf dem Couchtisch mit seinem und Dracos Namen darauf.

„Ich habe ihn letzte Nacht draußen gesehen", sagte Draco leise. „Er sagte, dass er nur etwas Luft schnappen wollte, aber jetzt glaube ich, dass er gelogen hat."

Severus nahm das Pergament in die Hand und beäugte das Wachssiegel voller Abscheu. „Was für einen Grund hat er zu gehen?", fragte er sich laut.

„Er hat wahrscheinlich seinen Grund im Brief erklärt", antwortete Draco. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn lesen."

„Wieso hast du ihn nicht gelesen?", fragte Severus, als er das Siegel brach. „Er ist an dich adressiert."

"Ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn wir beide anwesend sind."

Severus nickte und entrollte langsam, und voller Angst, den Brief.

Er las laut vor:  
_Mein lieber Severus und lieber Freund Draco,  
es tut mir leid auf diesem Weg zu gehen, ohne euch etwas zu sagen, aber ich wusste dass ihr mir das, was getan werden muss, ausgeredet hättet, wenn ich geblieben wäre. Die Situation mit María hat mir gezeigt in wie viel Gefahr ich euch gebracht habe. Das habe ich niemals beabsichtigt. Ich hoffe dass ihr mir vergeben könnt.  
Ich bin an der Seite gesessen und habe zugeschaut, wie die Welt neben mir weiterging, während ich in meiner eigenen kleinen Traumwelt blieb und so tat, als ob mich nichts verletzen könnte, egal wie sehr es mich bereits verletzt hat. Ich weiß, dass Ihr wütend sein werdet und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich euch das vorwerfe. Ich wäre auch wütend, aber bitte versteht, dass es keinen anderen Weg für mich gibt, um das zu tun, was ich tun muss. Das Schicksal der Welt liegt auf meinen zitternden Schultern und ich kann nicht länger meine Verantwortung gegenüber dem Rest der Menschheit ignorieren  
Wisst, egal was von nun an passiert, ich tue es, weil ich euch sehr gerne habe und ich kann mir keine Welt vorstellen, in welcher ihr in Angst um euer Leben leben müsst. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht überleben werde ,um zu sehen, wie eine Welt ohne Lord Voldemort ist, aber ich werde lange genug leben, um zu wissen, dass ich ihn ein für allemal zerstört habe. Trauert nicht um mich. Ich habe erkannt, dass dies schon immer so bestimmt war und dass es nicht anders sein könnte.  
Severus, dir besonders, schulde ich viele Dankeschöns und Entschuldigungen. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich für so lange Zeit in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe. Es ist meine Schuld, dass María dich beinahe festnehmen hat lassen. Wenn ich einfach auf dich gehört hätte, als du mir sagtest, dass es falsch sei zusammen zu sein, wegen meiner Jugend, wärst du nicht in der Lage in der du dich nun befindest.  
Ich danke dir, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast und mein Leben gerettet hast, so dass ich die Prophezeiung erfüllen kann und Voldemort zu seinem Ende bringen kann. Ich weiß nun, was ich tun muss, was ich die ganze Zeit, die ich ihn kenne falsch gemacht habe. Ich habe ihn gehasst. Ich habe gehasst, was er mir und so vielen anderen angetan hatte. Hass wird ihn nicht stoppen. Hass stärkt ihn. Hass ist es, was ihm erlaubt hat so stark zu werden. Ich kann ihn nicht hassen und hoffen zu gewinnen. Ich muss ihm vergeben und das ist es, was ich getan habe. Nur durch Vergebung werde ich in der Lage sein seinen Untergang zu bewirken. Damit kann er vielleicht ins Jenseits gehen und etwas anderes als Leiden wird auf ihn warten...  
Ich bitte dich, dass du es in dir findest, mir für all die Schmerzen, die ich dir verursacht habe, zu vergeben. Bitte vergib mir, dass ich dich getäuscht habe. Vergib mir, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, dass ich mich dir anvertraue und ich dich so verraten habe. Vor allem anderen, vergib mir, dass ich dein Leben so durcheinandergebracht habe und dir falsche Hoffnungen gegeben habe auf eine Zukunft mit mir. Ich habe das niemals gewollt, aber in Anbetracht, dass ich genau das getan habe, hoffe ich dass du mich deswegen nicht hassen wirst.  
Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass ich auf keinen von euch Beiden böse bin. Nichts, dass Ihr getan habt, hat meine Entscheidung zu gehen beeinflusst. Denkt daran, dass das nicht eure Schuld ist. Ich mag euch und ich werde euch vermissen, aber alles, was ich tue, tue ich für euch.  
Für immer in Liebe,  
Harry Potter._

Severus rollte das Pergament langsam wieder zusammen und überdachte Harrys Worte. ‚Ich mag dich' nicht ‚Ich liebe dich' _Ich wusste, dass er mich niemals lieben könnte. Wem wollte ich etwas vormachen?_

„Nun das beantwortet dann die Frage", sagte Draco. „Er plant sich kopfüber in einen Kampf mit den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen, wahrscheinlich ohne Reserveplan und hofft mit blindem Glück zu gewinnen, wie in der Vergangenheit."

„Halt einfach den Mund, Draco", murmelte Severus und steckte den Brief in seine Tasche.  
„Ich will deine Stimme gerade nicht hören."

„Hey, ich habe ihm sicherlich nicht die Idee gegeben einfach so wegzurennen", rief Draco und hörte sich gekränkt an. „Er ist ganz allein auf die Idee gekommen. Lass es nicht an mir aus!"

„Halt einfach den Mund. Halt die Klappe!", rief Severus aus. „Deine Stimme verursacht mir ein Aneurysma! Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben still sein?" Er stürmte wütend aus dem Zimmer, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um es zum Frühstück zu schaffen.

VIER

Das erste was Severus bemerkte, als er in den Zaubertrankraum der U.T.Z. Level betrat, war dass Harry nicht anwesend war. Er schnaubte leise. _'Feigling'_, dachte er nicht gerade freundlich. _'Er hat wahrscheinlich Angst, dass ich ihn vor der ganzen Klasse demütigen würde, wie ich es früher getan habe. Dummer Junge.'_

Der Unterricht verlief ohne Probleme, aber jeder bemerkte Harrys recht auffällige Abwesenheit. Hermine Granger saß an ihrem üblichen Platz in der ersten Reihe und wartete ungeduldig auf das Ende des Unterrichts. Sobald es läutete sprang sie von ihrem Tisch auf und stand vor Severus seinem Tisch.

„Sir", sagte sie leise. "Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Was möchtest du, Miss Granger", knurrte Severus.

„Harry ist letzte Nacht in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt", sagte Granger. „Er sagte, dass María etwas getan hatte, aber er wollte nicht sagen was. Er war sehr aufgeregt. Ich dachte dass sie vielleicht-"

"Das ich was, Miss Granger", schnappte Severus. "Bin ich sein Hüter? Ist es plötzlich meine Aufgabe über seine Sozialen Interaktionen zu wachen? Wenn du so neugierig bist warum fragst du nicht María?"

„Sir, Ich habe nicht gemeint-"

„Genug! Ich habe nicht die Zeit für sowas! Wenn du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, habe ich einen recht großen Stapel Hausaufgaben, die meine Aufmerksamkeit benötigen. Guten Tag." Damit stürmte Severus aus dem Raum und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Hermine Granger zurück.

FÜNF

Harry ging langsam und unglücklich durch die überfüllten Flure zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Es waren nur zwei Tage vergangen, seit er von seinem Leben weggelaufen war und er vermisste Severus schon furchtbar. Er war froh, dass sein Leben dem Ende zuging denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen jahrelang ohne Severus zu leben. Hermine hatte ihm erzählt, wie Severus sich bei ihr verhalten hatte und er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was dem Mann durch den Kopf ging.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und bereitete seine Arbeitsunterlagen still vor. Er hatte mit niemanden geredet, seit er mit Draco gesprochen hatte, in der Nacht, als er Severus Räume verlassen hatte. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie sehr Severus ihn verabscheuen musste. Er wusste, als er den Brief da gelassen hatte, dass es nicht genug sein würde.

Seine Mitschüler traten ein, die meisten von ihnen darüber flüsternd, dass sie hofften, dass Snape heute besser gelaunt sein würde. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie scharfzüngig Severus gewesen sein musste, als er den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte. Seine Abwesenheit hatte wahrscheinlich das Problem nur verschlimmert.

Als Severus den Raum in seiner ganzen schwarzbekleideten Herrlichkeit betrat, konnte Harry die Augen des Mannes auf sich fühlen.

"Beginnt unverzüglich", knurrte Severus. "Anweisungen sind an der Tafel." Er bewegte seine Hand und die Tafel füllte sich mit komplexen Anweisungen zu ihrem aktuellsten Zaubertrank.

Harry arbeitete leise und aufmerksam. Er wandte nie seine Augen von seiner Tätigkeit ab. Sie beendeten heute den Wolfsbannzaubertrank und Harry kannte diesen Zaubertrank vorwärts und rückwärts. Als er fertig war, mit fünf Minuten des Unterrichts übrig, füllte er den Zaubertrank in eine Flasche, stellte ihn auf Severus Tisch und säuberte dann seinen Arbeitsplatz.

„Du bleibst nach dem Unterricht hier, Mr. Potter", knurrte Severus.

Harry nickte ohne hochzuschauen und dachte, dass er erraten konnte, was Severus wollte.

„Kommst du klar?", fragte Hermine, als sie auf ihrem Weg nach draußen an ihm vorbeikam. Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Kommst du Hermine?", fragte Draco und nahm ihre Hand in seine, als er sich neben sie stellte.

„Ja erwiderte Hermine und warf Harry einen letzten besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie ging.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass Draco nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er war ohne Zweifel auch wütend.

Sobald der letzte Schüler gegangen war, winkte Severus mit seiner Hand, woraufhin die Tür sich mit einem Knall schloss und ein Stillezauber auf ihr lag. „Ich möchte nur wissen warum", sagte Severus ohne Vorrede. „Du hast in deinem Brief viele Dinge erklärt, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht warum."

Harry schaute in Severus Augen und es tat ihm weh den Schmerz darin zu sehen. Er sagte nichts.

„Ich verdiene eine Antwort von dir!", schrie Severus. „Nach allem, verdiene ich wenigstens das!"

Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber er sagte immer noch nichts.

„Verdammst sollst du sein, Harry!", rief Severus aus. „Sag etwas!" Severus durchquerte den Raum und stütze sich mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch vor Harry. „Du hast mich für dein Vergnügen benutzt und bist dann ohne ein Wort verschwunden! Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung! SAG MIR WARUM!", explodierte Severus wütend.

Harry stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf und legte seine Hand auf Severus Brust, Ring- und Mittelfinger geknickt an die Handfläche gedrückt*. „Weil ich dich liebe", flüsterte er. Damit nahm er seine Tasche in die Hand und verließ den Raum, bevor er Severus Reaktion sehen konnte.

SECHS

Severus starrte die geschlossene Tür einige Minuten lang an, nachdem Harry gegangen war. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte von dem Schock, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte. Von all den Dingen, die er erwartete hatte; das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht sich einzureden, dass Harry nie wirklich Gefühle für ihn gehabt hatte und dann kam der Junge und brachte seine Welt wieder einmal durcheinander.

„Wie kann eine Person mich so berühren?", fragte Severus den leeren Raum und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. Seine nächsten Schüler würden jeden Moment kommen und er war nicht annähernd ruhig. Er ging zu seinem Aktenschrank und holte einen der unangekündigten Tests heraus. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und fragte sich, wie er den Tag überstehen sollte.

SIEBEN

"Hast du jemals jemanden getroffen, der dein ganzes Leben beeinflusst, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen?", fragte Severus Minerva nach dem Abendessen, als sie Zeit im Lehrerzimmer verbrachten. Er spielte mit einem Federkiel, der auf dem Tisch lag und schaute Minerva nicht an.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich das getan habe", erwiderte sie einfach und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Wieso fragst du?"

Severus seufzte schwer. "Kein besonderer Grund", antwortete er. "Ich fühle mich nur, als sei ich in einen tiefen Abgrund gefallen und dass ich nicht mehr rauskomme."

„Es ist wegen dem Ende des Jahres, Severus", sagte Minerva. „Du fragst, wo du hingehen wirst, nun, da du deine Kündigung eingereicht hast."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach", murmelte Severus und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Ich muss noch einige Hausarbeiten korrigieren."

„Einen schönen Abend, Severus", sagte Minerva. „Übernimm dich nicht."

Severus nickte und ging zurück zu seinen Räumen. Er fragte sich, was er wegen seines Harry-Problems machen sollte. Er war nur froh, dass die U. anfingen und er Harry nicht mehr im Unterricht haben würde.

Nach solch einem Geständnis von Harry wusste Severus nicht, wie er sich um ihn herum verhalten sollte. Severus hatte nie jemanden gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Nicht seit Jason. Er vertraute sein Herz niemand anderes an, aber irgendwie hatte er es einem Teenager anvertraut, der dazu bestimmt war eines Tages gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen.

Außerdem, als hätte er nicht schon genug Sorgen, war Harry gekommen und sagte dass er dieses Zusammentreffen definitiv nicht überleben würde! Was dachte sich der Bengel nur?  
Severus seufzte frustriert und wünschte er hätte irgendetwas gesagt, um Harry da zu behalten. Er war schon solange in ihn verliebt, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er etwas anderes fühlen sollte. Nun musste er nur noch einen Weg finden, herauszufinden, was Harry geplant hatte. Er nahm an, dass Harry die Schule verlassen werden müsste, für welchen verrückten Plan, er sich auch ausgedacht hatte. Er dachte, er würde einfach die Augen offen halten und warten. Vielleicht wäre es weise seine alten Wege wieder aufzunehmen. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er das Liebesleben der Schüler gestört hatte. Das zauberte ein sadistisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er betrat seine Räume.

ACHT

Harry war sich sicher, dass er alle seine U. bestanden hatte. Er hatte die Tests nur mitgeschrieben, so dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn sein würden, wenn er sie wieder sehen würde. Er glaubte nicht, dass er lange genug da sein würde, so dass die Noten Einfluss auf seine Zukunft haben würden. An einem sonnigen Samstag saß er in seinem Schlafsaal und beobachtete, wie der weiße Fleck im Himmel größer wurde, als Hedwig zu ihm flog. In ihren Krallen hatte sie die Antwort zu Harrys Brief. Sein Herz flatterte vor Nervosität, aber er ignorierte es und dachte an eine glückliche Welt ohne Angst.

Hedwig kreischte verärgert, als sie durch das Fenster geflogen kam und in Harrys Schoß landete. Sie ließ das Pergament fallen, als ob es etwas besonders widerliches sei und kniff unsanft in Harrys Finger.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Hedwig", sagte Harry zu ihr und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern das Pergament. „Es war notwendig. Ich verspreche dir, dass das die letzte Lieferung war, die du für mich machen musst."

Hedwig starrte ihn mit verwirrten bernsteingelben Augen an. Sie schuhute leise und stupste mit ihrem Kopf sanft gegen Harrys Hand. Harrys streichelte sie geistesabwesend, während er den Brief las.

_Potter,  
ich freue mich, dass du endlich zu Verstand gekommen bist. Du hast endlich erkannt, dass du immer dazu bestimmt warst mein Schützling zu werden. Was für ein Paar werden wir sein: wir werden die Zaubererwelt im Sturm erobern und die Schlammblüter und Halbblüter aus ihr herausjagen! Wir werden die Rasse reinigen, bis die Reinblüter wieder herrschen! Ich erwarte dich am 1. Juni für deine Initiierung in meine Ränge. Vier meiner Getreuen werden dich im Dorf Hogsmeade treffen, um dich zu begleiten. Treffe sie am Marktplatz, um genau Mitternacht. Ich werde sehr ungehalten sein, wenn du dich verspätest._

Harry seufzte schwer, als er den Brief fertig gelesen hatte. Der aufgeblasene Bastard hatte das verdammte Ding nicht einmal unterschrieben! Hedwigs andauerndes Schuhuhen erweckte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Was ist los, Hedwig?", fragte er.

Sie schuhute wieder und stupste mit ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand.

„Oh Süße", murmelte Harry und streichelte sie wieder. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so viele Sorgen mache. Es ist keine Absicht, aber ich kann dich auch nicht anlügen. In zwei Tagen wirst du mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder sehen. Ich möchte, dass du bei Draco und Hermine bleibst. Sie werden sich gut um dich kümmern."

Hedwig schien ihm nicht zuzustimmen und liebkoste wieder seine Hand.

„Es tut mir leid, Hedwig", sagte Harry sanft. "Es ist, wie es sein muss. Es kann nicht anders sein."

Hedwig schaute ihn ein letztes Mal an, bevor sie in Richtung der Eulerei aus dem Fenster flog. Harry seufzte schwer und stand von seinem Platz auf. Er beschloss, dass seine Sachen wenigstens aufgeräumt sein sollten wenn sie kamen, um seine Sachen wegzubringen. Er würde in nur zwei Tagen tot sein. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Probleme bereiten, indem sie auch noch seine Sachen aufräumen müssten.

NEUN

Am 31. Mai schrieb Harry sein Testament und legte es auf sein Kissen, bevor er den Schlafsaal verließ. Er schaute nicht einmal zurück, als er seinem Schicksal entgegenging.

ZEHN

Severus stand in den Schatten der Eingangshalle, ein sonderbares Gefühl der Beklemmung in seiner Brust. Er beobachtete die Treppen in der Erwartung jemanden runterkommen zu sehen, obwohl er nicht wusste warum er so fühlte.

Als er schaute, kam eine einzelne Person die Treppen hinunter. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und die Kapuze war über ihren Kopf gezogen. Als die Person vorbeiging schaute sie auf Severus Versteck und blieb eine Sekunde stehen, bevor er weiterging. Als sie sich umwandte fiel Mondlicht auf ihr Gesicht und Severus sah kurz das Grün ihrer Augen.

Severus kannte nur eine Person mit Augen mit dieser besonderen Grünschattierung. Es war Harry. Er bewegte sich lautlos, öffnete die Türen mit kaum einem Geräusch und verschwand. Severus beschloss daraufhin, dass Harry eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, wenn er seine Schleichgewohnheiten übernommen hatte. Severus folgte ihm, entschlossen herauszufinden was der närrische Junge vorhatte. Severus fragte sich kurz, warum Harry nicht den Tarnumhang getragen hatte, aber der Gedanke verschwand wieder, als er sah wie weit Harry schon weg war. Der Teenager lief nun schnell.

Severus folgte Harry weg von den Schulgründen und in das Dorf Hogsmeade. Er fragte sich, was Harry geplant hatte und wollte aus den Schatten treten, um ihn zu fragen, als vier mit Umhängen bekleidete Gestalten aus den Straßen, die zum Marktplatz führten traten.

Severus blieb erstarrt stehen, als er die Gestalten als das erkannte, was sie waren: Todesser. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass Harry nicht allzu überrascht zu sein schien, sie anzutreffen.

Einer der Todesser näherte sich Harry. Er hielt einen kleinen goldenen Ball, ein wenig größer als ein Schnatz, in der Hand. Die anderen Drei streckten ihre Arme aus und berührten den Ball. Sie schauten Harry an. Harry zögerte einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und den Ball auch berührte.

Severus erkannte eine Sekunde zu spät, dass das Objekt ein Portschlüssel war. Er fluchte, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass der Dunkle Lord lächerlich leichtfertig war, wenn es um seine eigene Sicherheit ging. Er suchte sich nie einen neuen Hauptsitz, egal wer wissen könnte, wo dieser war. Severus fluchte noch einmal, bevor er apparierte.

Als er an dem abbruchreifen Haus ankam, war Severus völlig allein. Er schlich um das Gebäude und kletterte das Spalier zum Balkon im 2. Stock hoch. Von dort näherte er sich vorsichtig den Glastüren und schaute kurz hinein, um sicherzugehen, dass der Raum leer war. Sobald er sich davon versichert hatte öffnete er die Tür und schlich hinein. Er öffnete die Tür, die zum Korridor führte, einen Spalt breit, gerade genug, um die Versammlung in der Halle darunter zu sehen.

Er konnte eine recht große Gruppe Todesser im Umkreis stehen sehen. Mehr Todesser, als er je zuvor an einem Ort zur gleichen Zeit gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich war der Dunkle Lord der Ansicht, dass, was auch immer gleich passieren würde, ein denkwürdiges Ereignis sein würde. Harry war in der Mitte und stand allein. Er machte keinerlei Versuch sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien. Was tat der Narr da? Severus trat einen Schritt zurück, als unten eine Tür aufschlug und der Dunkle Lord mit wehenden Roben eintrat. Er stellte sich stolz vor die Versammlung, vor Harry und Nagini umkreiste seine Füße.

„Heute ist wahrlich ein wundersamer Tag", sagte der Dunkle Lord, seine Fistelstimme sandte Kälteschauer über Severus Rücken. „Harry Potter hat die Wahrheit erkannt und hat sich entschieden sich unseren Rängen, als einer meiner Getreuen, anzuschließen."

Severus schaute Harry mit entsetztem Unglauben an. Harry stand mit geradem Rücken da und schaute direkt auf den Dunklen Lord. Als Harry in seinem Brief gesagt hatte, dass er dem Bastard verziehen hatte, hatte Severus nicht einen Moment gedacht, dass es diese Ausmaße haben würde! Hatte der Junge komplett seinen Verstand verloren?

„Es ist eine Ehre, mein Lord", sagte Harry mit starker Stimme. Severus fühlte, wie sein Herz schwerer wurde.

„Komm vorwärts, mein Getreuer", sagte der Dunkle Lord und bedeutete ihm mit einer langfingrigen Hand näher zu kommen.

Harry schritt nach vorne und kniete sich vor den Dunklen Lord.

"Versprichst du dich unserer gerechten Sache, Harry Potter?", fragte der Unhold.

"Das tue ich", antwortete Harry und senkte das erste Mal seine Augen.

Der Dunkle Lord hielt seine Hand aus und Harry nahm sie. „Dies ist ein glorreicher Tag", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

„Das ist es mein Lord", stimmte Harry zu. Und da sah Severus etwas Merkwürdiges. Ein weißes Licht leuchtete zwischen den Händen von Harry und dem Dunklen Lord. Harrys Finger schlossen sich fest um die Hand des Dunklen Lords und Severus verstand, was der idiotische Junge tat. Er starrte voll Horror, als die Augen des Dunklen Lords sich weiteten und er vor Schmerzen auf die Knie fiel. Die Todesser im Raum griffen alle an ihre linken Arme und Severus erinnerte sich gut an die Schmerzen, als sein Dunkles Mal entfernt wurde.  
Severus beobachte verblüfft, als die Gestalt des Dunklen Lords begann sich zu verändern. Seine schlangengleichen Merkmale wurden zu einem normalen Mann verändert. Seine Augenfarbe wandelte sich von rot zu braun, seine Haut wurde dunkler und zu einer normalen Hautfarbe. Als Harry begann heftig zu krampfen, entspannte sich Tom Riddles Augenpartie und er fiel tot auf den Boden. Auch Harry fiel und krampfte heftig auf dem Boden, als sein Körper die dunkle Magie bekämpfte, die er aufgenommen hatte.

Severus wachte aus seiner Betäubung auf und rannte aus seinem Versteck. Er rannte die Treppen hinunter und stoppte erst, als er Harry erreicht hatte. Als er neben dem Teenager auf die Knie fiel, öffnete Harry seinen Mund und ein durchdringender Schrei entkam ihm, Eine Wolke von schwarzem Nebel floh aus seiner Körper durch jede Öffnung die sie fand.

Severus wich vor der Wolke zurück und sah, wie sie Harry komplett vor seiner Sicht verhüllte. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis der Rauch abgezogen war und dann sah Severus Harry sehr still auf seinem Rücken liegen. Sein Atem war schwach.

"Harry!", schrie Severus und nahm den Jugendlichen in seine Arme. "Harry, mach die Augen auf! Mach die Augen auf Harry!"

Harry bewegte sich leicht und seine Augen öffneten sich leicht. Seine Aura flackerte alarmierend.

"Genau so, Harry", sagte Severus sanft und streichelte über Harrys Haar.

„Sev'rus", flüsterte Harry und hörte sich vollkommen erschöpft an. „I…hätte wissen müssen…du kommen würdest."

„Harry du dummer Junge!", murmelte Severus. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Harry gluckste. Er begann zu zittern. "Es ist kalt…Sev'rus", sagte er.

Severus hob ihn auf. „Halte durch, Harry, meine Liebe", ermutigte er. „Halte durch, bis ich dich wieder nach Hogwarts gebracht habe."

Harrys Aura verschwand gänzlich, während Severus zuschaute und versetzte den Zaubertrankmeister damit in Panik. „Liebe?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme noch leiser als zuvor.  
„Natürlich Liebe, du dummer Junge", erwiderte Severus, als er sie beide nach Hogwarts apparierte. „Wieso sonst würde ich dir folgen?" Aber Harry lag ohnmächtig in seinen Armen. Severus war alarmiert und er sprintete verzweifelt zum Krankenflügel.

"Poppy!" schrie er, als er die Türen aufriss. "Ich brauche dich!" Er legte Harry vorsichtig auf das nächste Bett. Harrys Aura war nicht mehr da und Severus konnte keine Bewegung sehen, die Atmung verraten hätte. Er war tot.

Poppy platzte in den Raum und sah höchst verärgert aus. "Was ist das für eine Aufregung?", fragte sie. Sie entdeckte Harry auf dem Bett und eilte herbei, wobei sie gleichzeitig ihren Morgenmantel zuband. „Was ist passiert?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, nicht in der Lage die schreckliche Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. „Götter, nein", flüsterte er, bevor er aus dem Krankenflügel floh.

-

*amerikanische Gebärdensprache: Ich liebe dich

* * *

Vielen lieben Dank an Reni für die Review!


	32. Wunder der Wunder

A**N: Jede Menge Fluff zum Abschied : )**

**Kapitel 32**

**Wunder der Wunder**

**EINS**

Hermine wachte abrupt auf und schaute in ihrem Schlafsaal umher. Sie fragte sich was sie erschreckt hatte. Alles schien ruhig zu sein und daher nahm sie an, dass es ein Albtraum gewesen war. Sie konnte nicht wieder einschlafen und stand deshalb von ihrem Bett auf und ging zum Fenster um auf die Ländereien zu schauen. Fast sofort sah sie eine einzelne Person den Weg von den Toren hochrennen, einen bewegungslosen Körper in seinen Armen haltend. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und fragte sich was los war. Sie entschied, dass sie es höchstwahrscheinlich am Morgen herausfinden würde und beschloss wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Es dauerte etwas bis sie wieder einschlafen konnte: Sie hatte von ihren Eltern gehört und sie waren nicht glücklich über ihre Verlobung. Nicht im Geringsten.

Die Wahrheit war, dass ihre Mutter wütend war. Sie hatte zwei Briefe von ihnen bekommen. Der erste war von ihrer Mutter, die die Hochzeit verbot und Hermine die Schuld für alle Probleme die sie hatte gab. Der zweite Brief erklärte warum ihre Mutter so schlechte Laune hatte. Hermines Vater hatte die Scheidung eingereicht und unterstützte ihre Verbindung mit Draco. Er versprach sie an ihrer Hochzeit zum Traualtar zu führen. Der Gedanke an ihren Vater ließ sie lächeln. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten ihm Draco vorzustellen, obwohl der Gedanke, dass sich ihre Eltern wegen ihr scheiden ließen, etwas beunruhigend war. Man musste nicht näher erklären dass ihre Gefühlswelt bereits im Aufruhr war.

**ZWEI**

Am Morgen war ganz Gryffindor im Aufruhr mit den Neuigkeiten. Voldemort war tot und die meisten seiner Todesser erwarteten in Ministeriumsgefängniszellen ihre Gerichtsverfahren. Hermine runzelte die Stirn als sie den Tagespropheten sah, den sie von Parvati Patil ausgeliehen hatte. Sie fragte sich was los war. Sie entschied, dass sie Harry fragen würde. Wenn irgendjemand es wissen würde, dann er.

Sie ging die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und ignorierte die Jungen die runterkamen und ihr sagten, dass Harry nicht da war. Sie öffnete die Tür zu Harrys Schlafsaal und entdeckte, dass er tatsächlich, leer war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Hermine zu Harrys Bett - und bemerkte wie aufgeräumt alles war. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie wusste, dann war es, dass Harrys Sachen _nie_ aufgeräumt waren. Ihre Neugier wuchs als sie den Umschlag auf Harrys Kissen sah. Sie nahm ihn an und öffnete ihn. Sie fand ein Testament darin. Mit einem Keuchen ließ sie das Pergament fallen und rannte zum Krankenflügel.

"Madam Pomfrey!" rief sie als sie in den Raum stürmte. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Ich bin nicht taub Kind!", schimpfte Madam Pomfrey als sie ebenfalls den Raum betrat. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck milderte sich als sie sah wer nach ihr gerufen hatte. "Ich nehme an, dass du Mr. Potter sehen möchtest."

"Er ist hier?", fragte Hermine voller Hoffnung. „Wo?"

"Komm", sagte Madam Pomfrey und bedeutete ihr mitzukommen. Sie führte Hermine in einen anderen Raum am Ende des Flügels. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Bett in dem ein völlig bewegungsloser Harry lag. Mehrere Schläuche führten von merkwürdig aussehenden Maschinen in Harrys Körper. Eine davon war eindeutig dazu da ihm beim Atmen zu helfen.

„Was ist passiert?" ,fragte Hermine leise und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey ernst. "Professor Snape hat ihn spät in der Nacht hierher gebracht, aber er ist verschwunden bevor ich ihm Fragen stellen konnte". Sie seufzte schwer. "Ich habe ihn in den letzten sieben Jahren öfter hier drin gesehen als jeden anderen Schüler. Der Arme hat seinen Magischen Kern erschöpft, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann wie er das angestellt hat."

Hermine dachte an die Zeitung von diesem Morgen.

**_Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf tot aufgefunden"_**

Das erklärte alles. Harry hatte sich sicherlich letzte Nacht davongeschlichen um den Krieg ein für allemal zu beenden und Snape war ihm gefolgt. Sie hatte ihn gestern Nacht den Weg hochrennen sehen. Snape hatte wieder Harrys Leben gerettet. "Wie lang wird er hier sein?", fragte sie dann und schaute Madam Pomfrey an.

Der mitleidige Blick der Krankenschwester sagte Hermine alles. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich von einem so vollkommen erschöpften magischen Kern erholt hat.", sagte sie sanft. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass er so lange durchgehalten hat."

Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen und sie floh aus dem Krankenflügel. Mit einer Hand verbarg sie ihren Mund während sie mit der anderen die Türen aufstieß als sie wegrannte. Sie war schon auf halben Weg zum Gryffindorturm als sie abrupt stoppte und ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Professor Snape war ein Magieweber. Sie erinnerte sich wie der Mann ganz allein die Schutzzauber um die Schule herum verstärkt hatte. Sie machte abrupt kehrt so dass ihr ihre Roben um die Beine wirbelten und sprintete die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter. Wenn jemand helfen konnte dann war es Severus Snape.

Als sie die Flure entlang rannte, schneller als sie je zuvor gelaufen war, rannte sie direkt in Draco hinein und schickte sie damit beide zu Boden.

„Hermine!", rief Draco aus, sobald er erkannt hatte wer in ihn hineingerannt war. „Was ist los?"

Hermine stand schnell wieder auf "Ich muss mit Professor Snape sprechen!", japste sie.

Draco stand schnell auf und hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest, gerade als sie wieder losrennen wollte. „Er will niemanden sehen", sagte er ihr. „Er ist schon den ganzen Morgen merkwürdig gelaunt. Er sagt nicht was los ist, aber er wird dich nicht sehen wollen."

„Er muss!", rief Hermine aus und kämpfte gegen Dracos Hände. „ER MUSS EINFACH!" Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und rannte zu Snapes Räumen, Draco auf den Fersen. Sie rief aufgeregt das Passwort als sie die Tür erreichte und brach förmlich hindurch. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum nach Snape ab. Dieser saß auf der Couch und starrte geistesabwesend eine Flasche Absinth an.

„Hermine!", japste Draco hinter ihr. „Ich hab dir gesagt-"

„Professor Snape!" brach es aus Hermine heraus und stoppte damit Dracos Protest. "Ich muss mit ihnen reden!"

"Geh weg Granger!", sagte Snape. „Ich möchte mit niemanden reden."

„Bitte!", flehte Hermine. „Es ist wegen Harry!"

"Ich weiß es bereits", meinte Snape und schaute sie nicht einmal an. „Du kannst jetzt gehen.

„Aber er braucht Hilfe!"

Dies ließ Snape sich umdrehen und er schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Bitte Sir! Er ist im Krankenflügel! Madame Pomfrey sagt er wird sterben!"

„Was?", rief Draco hinter ihr. Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Was soll dieser Unsinn?", fragte Snape kalt. „Er ist bereits tot!"

„Nein ist er nicht!", schrie Hermine ihn an.

„ER IST ES!"explodierte Snape. „ICH HABE IHN MIT MEINEN EIGENEN AUGEN GESEHEN!"

„ER IST NICHT TOT!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt. „ABER ER WIRD ES SEIN WENN SIE IHREN VERDAMMTEN ARSCH NICHT SOFORT IN BEWEGUNG SETZEN!"

Kein Laut war mehr zu hören und die beiden Männer schauten Hermine erstaunt an. Snape knurrte und verließ den Raum mit wehenden Roben. Hermine und Draco folgten ihm.

**DREI**

Severus eilte zum Krankenflügel. Seine Roben wirbelten hinter ihm als ob sie eine Reflektion seines Ärgers seien. Als ob er nicht schon genug leiden müsste, kam das Grangermädchen und behauptete das Harry noch immer am Leben sei. Er platzte wütend durch die Türen des Krankenflügels und ging ohne Zögern zu Pomfreys Büro.

"Wo gehen Sie hin?", fragte Granger hinter ihm und hörte sich mehr als nur verärgert an. "Harry ist _dort_!"

Severus drehte sich um und sah wie Granger auf die geschlossene Tür zeigte. Er ging auf sie zu und schaute das Mädchen böse an als er an ihr vorbeiging und schließlich wütend die Tür aufriss. Er erstarrte an seinem Platz als er Harry auf dem Bett liegen sah. Schläuche führten an vielen Stellen zu seinem Körper. Poppy war in der Nähe und mixte etwas in einer Steinschüssel.

"Es wird auch Zeit dass du wieder hierherkommst", sagte sie als sie ihn sah. "Du hast mir nicht einmal gesagt was passiert ist!"

Severus hörte sie aber nicht. Er war zu sehr von dem Anblick von Harry auf dem Bett gefesselt. Seine Beine fühlten sich wacklig an und er lehnte sich an die Wand um Halt zu finden. Er rutschte langsam zu Boden und bemerkte kaum etwas um sich herum als er vor Erleichterung anfing zu schluchzen. Harry war am Leben!

„Severus reiß dich zusammen!", rief Poppy und sah leicht entsetzt aus.

„Was machen Sie!", rief Granger zur gleichen Zeit aus. „Sie müssen ihm helfen!"

Dies weckte Severus Aufmerksamkeit und er sprang auf seine Füße. „Was erwartest du was ich tun soll! Ich bin kein Heiler!"

"Nein, sie sind ein Magieweber!", schrie Granger zurück. „Helfen Sie ihm!" Sie deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf Harrys Bett.

Severus drehte sich zu Poppy, in der Hoffnung dass sie es dem närrischen Mädchen erklären würde, aber Poppy starrte ihn ebenfalls an. „Sie hat da ein Argument Severus", sagte Poppy. „Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht."

"SEID IHR ALLE TOTAL VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!" explodierte Severus während die drei im Zimmer ihn anstarrten. „WIESO STARRT IHR MICH ALLE SO AN!"

„Sein magischer Kern ist total ausgeschöpft", erwiderte Poppy. „Nur eine Erhöhung seiner Magie kann ihn jetzt noch retten."

Severus starrte sie einen Moment an und wandte seinen verwirrten Blick dann auf Harry. Seine Aura war noch immer verschwunden. Als er verarbeitet hatte was sie ihm sagte, fragte er sich warum er es nicht schneller erkannt hatte. Er ging langsam zum Bett und nahm Harrys Hand in seine. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand Harrys Arm hoch, die Schulter entlang und die Brust hinunter. Er holte tief Luft als er seine Augen schloss und _in_ Harrys Magie schaute.

In seinem Kopf sah er einen Ball aus violettem Licht der schwach flackerte. Kleine Fäden der Magie versuchten aus ihm herauszugehen aber verschwanden bevor sie es weit schafften. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Ball und drückte seine Magie nach vorne, zu den Fäden. Seine Magie wickelte sich sanft um jeden einzelnen Faden und führte sie wieder zurück zu ihrer Quelle, Er erlaubte seinen Sinnen ihn über Harrys Pfade zu führen. Er fand verloren gegangene Teile von Macht und führte sie zurück in den magischen Kern. Während er arbeitete hörte der magische Kern langsam auf zu flackern und fing an heller zu leuchten. Langsam, vorsichtig, begannen dünne Magiefäden aus Harrys magischen Kern zu kommen und den Pfaden zu folgen ohne diesmal zu verschwinden.

Severus öffnete seine Augen und er starrte als Harry anfing gegen den Beatmungsschlauch anzukämpfen der in seinem Hals war. Poppy ging sofort zu ihm und entfernte ihn. Harry wachte nicht auf, aber er atmete von selber und seine Aura war ein schwaches Licht um ihn herum.

Severus schaute Draco und Granger an, bis Granger schließlich zusammenbrach und in Dracos Schulter schluchzte. Draco starrte Severus mit fassungslosen silbernen Augen an. "Das war brillant", sagte er leise.

Severus starrte ihn einen Moment länger an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Harry richtete, der noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Bett lag.

**VIER**

Harry fühlte sich warm und behaglich und trotzdem schwach. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen als sie von grellem weißem Licht angegriffen wurden. Er stöhnte als er merkte wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er fühlte wie ein Kelch gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde und er öffnete seinen Mund um den Zaubertrank zu trinken. Einen Moment später waren seine Kopfschmerzen verschwunden.

„Besser?", fragte ein seidiger Bariton.

Harry lächelte und öffnete seine Augen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter als er den erleichterten Blick auf Severus Gesicht sah. „Ja, danke", erwiderte er.

Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf Severus Gesicht. „Weißt du was du uns für Kummer gemacht hast?", fragte er. „Ich hatte beinahe einen Schlaganfall als Dumbledore mir deine kleine Kiste mit deinen Sachen gegeben hat."

„Das tut mir leid.", sagte Harry. "Ich habe angenommen, dass ich jetzt schon tot bin."

„Dummer Junge", sagte Severus sanft. "Was auch immer hat dich auf den Gedanken gebracht, dass ich den teuflischen Umhang von dir haben möchte?"

Harry lachte glücklich. Von all den Dingen die er erwartet hatte, das war es sicherlich nicht gewesen.

„Eine Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten Sev'rus", informierte er seinen Liebhaber.

Severus gluckste. "Mach nie wieder so etwas Dummes! Verstehst du mich?", fragte er. "Ganz allein zu einem Todessertreffen zu verschwinden und noch nicht einmal jemanden erzählen wo du hingehst? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Oh, du kennst mich", erwiderte Harry. "Ich mache nie was ich tun sollte."

"Das weiß ich nur zu gut", meinte Severus. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen und lehnte dann seine Stirn gegen Harrys. „Hab ich dir gesagt dass ich dich liebe?", fragte er.

Harry strahlte glücklich. "Nein", erwiderte er. "Aber jetzt wäre ein so guter Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere."

Severus lächelte leicht. "Ich liebe dich. So sehr."

"Ich liebe dich auch Severus", erwiderte Harry. "Mehr als du je wissen wirst."

Gerade in dem Moment war ein Aufruhr vor der Tür. Dann wurde sie aufgerissen und zwei Hexen traten ein. Die erste, welche ein Baby im Arm hielt, war blond, groß und elegant. Die Hexe hinter ihr, welche eine Pergamentrolle hielt, war ein Rotschopf mit leuchtendblauen Augen und war kleiner als die erste, aber immer noch groß und beeindruckend. Beide trugen die grünen Roben des Ministeriums. Madam Pomfrey folgte ihnen und sah etwas mitgenommen aus.

"Ich habe Ihnen gesagt das es ihm nicht gut geht!", schimpfte sie. „Kann das nicht warten?"

"Er sieht doch gut aus!, sagte die Hexe mit dem Baby. Das kleine Mädchen trug das süßeste rosa Kleidchen vorstellbar und blinzelte müde mit ihren großen grünen Augen.

„Sind Sie Harry Potter?", fragte die Hexe mit dem Pergament.

Harry nickte stumm und fragte sich um was es ging.

Die Frau nickte kurz und rollte das Pergament auseinander. „Nach ausführlicher Suche und verschiedenen Tests die vom Ministerium der Magie durchgeführt wurden und mit der Hilfe des Vaterschaftszaubertrank möchten wir Ihnen nun dieses Baby vorstellen, ab diesen Zeitpunkt als Baby Potter bezeichnet.

"Baby Potter, Tochter von Blaise Zabini und Harry Potter wurde am 15. März 1997 um 20:53 Uhr geboren. Ihr Vater wurde zweifelsfrei durch die Hilfe eines Zaubertranks als Mr. Harry Potter identifiziert. Die Mutter, Blaise Zabini, ist wegen Hochverrat lebenslänglich in Azkaban und hat daher keine Rechte gegenüber Baby Potter. Das Sorgerecht bekommt daher Harry Potter nachdem die Geburtsurkunde unterschrieben wurde." Sie hielt Harry ein einzelnes Pergament hin welches er mit Augen so groß wie Untertassen entgegennahm. „Akzeptieren Sie das Sorgerecht?"

"Ich…ja!", rief Harry aus. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, dass er jemals ein eigenes Kind haben könnte. Die rothaarige Hexe reichte ihm einen Federkiel welchen er benutzte um seinen Namen auf das Geburtszertifikat zu setzen. Er dachte einen Moment nach bevor er Serena Lilian Potter auf die „Name des Kindes-Linie" schrieb.

Die blonde Hexe gab ihm das Baby und damit drehten sich die beiden Hexen um und verließen ohne weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Serena öffnete für einen Moment ihre Augen bevor sie sie wieder schloss und sie einschlief.

„Sie ist wunderschön", murmelte Harry und strich mit seinen Fingern durch ihre seidigen schwarzen Haare.

„Ja", sagte Severus sanft und war auf einmal traurig.

Harry schaute ihn an. "Was ist los?", fragte er.

Severus beobachtete Serena für einen Moment beim Schlafen bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, es ist nichts", Er lächelte etwas aber es sah eher schmerzhaft aus. „Ich muss mich um etwas kümmern. Ich seh dich später." Er küsste Harry kurz auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry war über Severus plötzlichen Aufbruch leicht besorgt, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell auf seine Tochter gelenkt, die sich im Schlaf bewegte. Harry fühlte tiefen Stolz und Glück in ihm aufsteigen als er sie beobachtete. _‚Ich habe eine Tochter!",_ dachte er aufgeregt. _‚Severus und ich werden sie zu einer wunderbaren Frau großziehen. Ich bin Vater!'_ Er hätte am liebsten der ganzen Welt verkündet dass er Vater war.

**FÜNF**

Severus räumte seine Sachen mit seinen Händen weg. Er verzichtete auf Magie um seine Frustration durch die Arbeit zu bekämpfen. In dem Moment als er Harrys Tochter gesehen hatte, hatte er gefühlt wie seine Zukunft mit dem jungen Mann verschwand. Er wusste, dass Harry erkennen würde, dass ein Kind das Eine war das Severus ihm nicht geben konnte, egal wie sehr er es wollte. Er wusste immer, dass Harry irgendwann selber zu diesem Schluss kommen würde aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell sein würde.

Er hielt in seiner Arbeit inne als er ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Er wusste wer es war. Er hatte seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr mit dem Teenager geredet und damit versucht das Unausweichliche zu verzögern. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er starrte Harry einen Moment an bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und mit dem Packen weitermachte.

„Das Passwort hat nicht funktioniert", sagte Harry. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür.

„Genau genommen sind es nicht länger meine Räume", meinte Severus. "Das Passwort wurde gestern aufgehoben. Ich nehme an es wird ein neues geben sobald Dumbledore meinen Nachfolger gefunden hat."

"Wieso hast du mich gemieden Sev'rus?", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife.

„Ich habe dich nicht gemieden", grummelte Severus gereizt, „Ich war mit den Vorbereitungen zu meinen baldigen Aufbruch aus diesem Gefängnis beschäftigt."

Harry zuckte etwas zusammen aber sagte nichts.

"Wo ist denn dein kleiner Wonneproppen?", fragte Severus schärfer als beabsichtigt. Er hatte Harry beobachtet, auch wenn Harry das nicht bewusst war. Er hatte Harry nie ohne Kind gesehen.

"Hermine hat sich bereit erklärt auf sie aufzupassen solange ich mit dir spreche", erwiderte Harry. „Was ist los Sev'rus?"

Severus wandte sich von seiner Tätigkeit ab und funkelte Harry an. Es hatte nicht mehr den Effekt den es früher mal gehabt hatte. Verdammt. "Nichts", schnappte er. "Nichts ist los."

Harry nickte leicht. "Das hab ich gemerkt", sagte er. "Weißt du, erst gestern hab ich gehört wie Hagrid Draco erzählt hat wie eklig Hippogreife sind."

Severus schnaubte. "Spiel nicht dieses Spiel mit mir. Ich hab es dir beigebracht."

„Dann hör auf mich anzulügen und sag mir die Wahrheit", forderte Harry.

Severus seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durchs Haar. „Du verwirrst mich Harry", gab er zu. „Ich werde nie verstehen warum du dich für mich entschieden hast wo du doch jeden haben könntest."

Ich möchte nicht jeden Sev'rus", antwortete Harry. „Ich liebe _dich._ Ich kann nicht einfach so tun als wäre es nicht so. Um was geht es hier?"

„Ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen Harry", sagte Severus niedergeschlagen. „Ich habe nicht das was dazu benötigt ist."

„Sag mir dass du Witze machst", meinte Harry trocken. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie glücklich du mich nur mit dem Wissen machst, dass du mich liebst?"

„Was ist mit deinem Baby?", fragte Severus.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Harry. „Ich hatte geplant sie mit dir großzuziehen. Natürlich, nur wenn du das möchtest."

Severus starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Unglauben an. „Du…du möchtest, dass ich helfe sie großzuziehen?"

„Natürlich möchte ich das", meinte Harry. „Warum? Was hast du geglaubt was ich sagen würde?"

"Ich …Ich dachte du würdest endlich zur Vernunft kommen und eine wunderschöne Frau finden die dir mehr kleine Gören schenkt um der ersten Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Harry hielt sich vor lauter Lachen seinen Bauch. „Oh Sev'rus!", rief er zwischen seinem Lachen. Er beruhigte sich nach einer Weile und schaute Severus mit funkelnden Augen an. „Du bist albern." Er durchquerte den Raum und zog Severus in eine feste Umarmung. Er küsste ihn. „Ich würde dich für nichts in der Welt eintauschen. Wer sonst wird den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen mich verrückt zu machen?"

Severus konnte nicht anders, er lachte auch. Er beugte seinen Kopf und küsste Harry tief. Sein Herz voll mit dem Wissen, dass er nun eine eigene Familie hatte. „Ich liebe dich du kleine Göre.", sagte er. „Ich hoffe du weißt das."

Harry lächelte. "Ich weiß es. Du würdest mich sonst nicht ertragen." Er machte eine Handbewegung und Severus Sachen packten sich von selbst. „Wie wärs? Lass uns verschwinden!"

"Ich glaube das ist die beste Idee die du dieses Jahr hattest." Severus legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und sie verließen das Zimmer um niemals wieder zu kommen. Sie gingen zu Hermine um Serena abzuholen und gingen dann nach London um ein neues, Voldemortfreies, Leben zu beginnen.

In guten wie in schlechten Tagen.

**_FIN_**


End file.
